Cracked Mask
by Denim88
Summary: Hueco Mundo; home of vicious and horrendous souls called Hollows. Then HE became one of them. Naruto will prove that even as a Hollow, life is determined by one's own beliefs, and shake the foundation of the spiritual world as a result. Naruto/Bleach fic
1. Hollow

**Disclaimer: Bleach is property of Tite Kubo, and Naruto is the property of Masashi Kishimoto. In the real world, this means I'll never have any influence on where these series go. Luckily, there's a wonderful thing called fanfiction...**

**Cracked Mask**

**Chapter One: Hollow**

_Pain..._

The first thing that came to Naruto's mind when he started to regain consciousness was that. Pain. Pain that seemed out of place...it was coming from a place it shouldn't have come from.

He struggled to open an eye. He coughed a few times before finally managing to complete the simple task of gaining vision. He blinked...

_"It's...cold..."_

Naruto guessed it was at least. Truth was, he didn't know, nor could he feel the temperature. He got up while taking in his surroundings...

"...I'm..." He suddenly found it hard to remember details, "I think...I was fighting someone..."

His vision got better, and he was able to take in what appeared to be a large valley...or crater of sorts...

"I was fighting someone here..."

The colors red and blacked flashed through his mind for a moment before he groaned in pain.

"_...Akatsuki...Pain...Konoha...leveled...Sage techniques...killed him..."_

Naruto shook his head, and suddenly remembered everything. He was fighting Pain, one of the members of Akatsuki. He had destroyed all six of his bodies...and with a hefty cost...

...his life.

He had managed to escape the clutches of one of the two remaining bodies, and destroyed him with a powerful _**Rasengan**_ to the skull. He then defeated the one that appeared to be running the show, using a _**Rasenshuriken**_ that drained too much chakra and too much life force from the boy. It didn't help that the criminal ninja also managed to stab him in the trachea before dying with that concealed blade he had on him...

He looked towards the center of the crater, and took note that his body, along with the bodies of Pain, were still there. He noted several people were surrounding the area. He recognized a few of them...if not by name, then by face...

"Sakura-chan...Baa-chan...Kakashi...sensei..." Naruto was finding the names becoming hazier by the minute. He was surprised that he wasn't less stressed by the fact that he was looking at his own dead, bleeding body. Hell, he was pretty sure he hadn't been expecting to die for another forty years...after making the title of Hokage, leading Konoha to a golden age, and learning all the awesome jutsu possible.

Sakura seemed to be crying. He began walking over to the group, but kept his distance, "Sakura-chan...you don't need to cry..."

Sakura seemed unaware of his presence. He frowned slightly, though for some reason, wasn't surprised that he hadn't been noticed. He walked a bit closer, and stopped when the pink-haired kunoichi raised her head. She sniffled a bit, and turned towards the spot where Naruto was standing. She didn't say anything, and let a few more stifled sobs.

"Sakura...c-come on...we need to tend to the injured..." Tsunade spoke, barely above a whisper. Sakura nodded twice before getting up, and walking off with the Slug Sannin. However, before she was gone, she gave the spot where Naruto was looking a second glance...then she looked to the body.

The blond barely heard her as she spoke, "Naruto...please forgive me..."

Naruto felt like crying...he wanted to...

...but for some reason, the tears never came. He instead settled for a ragged breath, "You never had anything to say sorry for, Sakura-chan..."

Naruto walked away from the broken and battered body, and sighed. It smelled of death in the air...it was suffocating for him...he laughed at the irony of it all.

* * *

Several days had passed since the battle between Pain and Naruto. Naruto had taken note that the citizens of Konoha were still going on with their lives...albeit slowly, and with a lot of mourning. Naruto noticed that Sakura had stopped at the Hero's Memorial everyday since he died. He didn't like seeing her like this...but he couldn't do anything about it either.

It hurt him to see her like this. She wasn't smiling and scolding him anymore. She wasn't studying medical jutsu, or training like she used to...

...she wasn't like she used to be...

Naruto fiddled with the chain on his chest a bit more, and sighed. That was another thing...this chain. Where the hell did it come from? He tried tugging on it, and decided against it after feeling immense pain. He decided that being a spirit with a chain on your chest didn't matter when no one could see you.

After a week of mourning, Konoha forced itself to repair and reconstruction...at least...as best as it could. Konoha was a giant crater with some small buildings and a few residences around it now...

He wanted to get away...and maybe forget about how much he wanted to be in Konoha...he was miserable..and he was pretty sure there was a saying about misery and company...he couldn't remember at the moment, but he knew it may as well apply to him...

* * *

One month...

One month, and he was starting to feel weak. He felt like that chain of his was constantly being pulled on...

His thoughts drifted to Konoha, which was just over a few hills from where he was in the deep woods.

Sakura...Baa-chan...

He remembered how he had felt happy...like he belonged...now what? His life was just one where he was by himself. Hell, he couldn't even haunt anyone!

He felt anger. Anger towards Akatsuki for stripping him of his life, and for denying him his happiness.

_Clink._

Happiness...he faked that emotion a lot.

Was he ever really that happy? Maybe...yeah, he knew when he became a Genin, and when he was with his few friends he made, he was happy...but now what? They couldn't see him, hear him, nothing!

_Clink. Clink._

"I'm alone..." Naruto spoke, feeling the weight of every word hit him...

_Crack!_

Naruto looked to see the chain on his chest beginning to break apart. No...wait...it was...

"What the-?"

The chain...it had teeth on it? It was...eating itself!

Naruto didn't like this. He felt a huge weight bare down on him. He struggled to remain standing, but fell to his knees.

_"What...what's going on? This pain...! It...it feels like I'm being bitten and torn apart...!"_

As the last few links of the chain corroded away, Naruto let a few of his memories flash by. Konoha...Iruka and the Academy...Sakura, Sasuke, and Kakashi-sensei...his training with Ero-sennin...Baa-chan...

"N...no..."

The hole on his chest became fully opened as the chain disappeared. His eyes dilated, and he coughed, _"Gah...what the hell...I...I can't...breath...!"_

His vision went black as material seemed to fly out of his mouth. He saw white, and the last thing he remembered hearing was his voice...or what he thought was his.

He never knew he could roar like that...

* * *

_Cool_...

Naruto felt something cool and smooth run through his hands as he moved them about. His eyes were closed, but he felt what appeared to be sand in between his fingers.

Opening one eye, he groaned. What happened? It was night already? Standing up, he took a look around...and then fell onto his two arms after finding it hard to stand.

"What happened?" Naruto thought. He looked down at his hands...only to see two sets of paw-like hands with razor claws. He gasped before running one of his newly formed hands over his face.

It felt...hard...and not right. He looked at his feet to see similar claws on pawed-feet. His whole body was covered in ruby-red like fur. Right over the upper left area of his chest was a gaping hole...that went all the way through his body!

Panic set in. This isn't right. He shouldn't be like this...he had a body...with two arms, two legs, a face of skin, and...holy crap, was that a tail waving behind him?

He sat on his haunches and thought, "Something is not right...maybe this is a Genjutsu! Yeah!"

Naruto held his paws together, and focused his chakra. He opened his eyes, and was dismayed to see no difference, "...okay...calm down...you're probably having a nightmare..."

Naruto hadn't slept at all since he died...

He began pacing around as he thought. Maybe he...was reincarnated? Into a beast? Why? He was pretty sure he lead a decent life...was this punishment?

He was so worked up over his dilemma he never noticed three giant shadows looming over him. Only after he caught the smell of rank breath did he turn his head, and freeze in place.

**"Heh...look at this, fellas. A fresh Hollow, not even an hour old..."**

** "Must be our lucky day!"**

Naruto's instincts kicked in as he leaped out of the way of not claws, but hands...and ten of them. He growled before jumping back with amazing expertise as a massive foot tried to stomp him flat, "Who the hell are you?"

One of the massive beasts with a white mask replied, **"You really are a greenhorn if you're asking such a question,"** the beast laughed a bit before continuing, **"You're in Hueco Mundo, small fry, and soon you'll be in my stomach!"**

"Like hell I will!" Naruto replied. He dodged another massive claw, and instead of evading, he did something that shocked him even.

He bit it.

**"GAAAAH! Damn it! He bit my arm!"**

Fresh blood dribbled down his chin, and Naruto was suddenly aware of something...

...he was hungry...

...and that beast seemed tasty at the moment.

Naruto licked his lips, and he was pretty sure a sneer formed on his face, "I'll eat _you _instead!"

Naruto leaped at the massive beast, and tore into it's throat. It howled in pain before falling over as Naruto ripped a chunk of meat out of the neck. He chewed a few times before swallowing, and looked hungrily at the other two.

One thought crossed Naruto's mind...

** "More..."

* * *

**

Naruto stared at the massive puddle of blood that formed in the open, anguished mouth of one of the Hollows he had killed. He found himself gaining more power as he digested their flesh...and some knowledge as well...

He was a Hollow...and a rather young one too. He had the equivalent of seventy-three souls in him right now from all three combined. Staring into the puddle of blood that formed in the fallen beast's mouth, he could see his own mask.

It was...canine in appearance. The lips of his mask were lined in red, going all the way to the backs of his jawbones. His ears were covered in a plate of white bone-like material, giving him the usual pointed ears of a wolf...or a fox.

His eyes were a golden color. His nostrils were decorated with an intricate crimson hue as well, like a war paint of sorts. He hated his appearance...yet loved it at the same time.

Another thought crossed his mind. If he wanted to survive...he had to eat...

Hollows eat souls...many eat human souls...

Hollows _once_ were humans...but now they became twisted by anger, hate, jealousy, and other emotions that were bad.

"I don't want to eat humans...they're innocent..."

Naruto knew that wasn't entirely true. Humans were sinful...but not as bad as Hollows in this wasteland were...

"I'll gain power...and devour others like me..."

Naruto knew right away this choice would be the more dangerous of the two...but he'd be damned before he became a murderer of the living. If he was going to kill, then he'd kill those that had no regret in spilling mortal blood.

It was...the lesser of two evils, Naruto reasoned.

* * *

Several decades had passed for Naruto since he started his personal war against the Hollows of Hueco Mundo. He had quickly jumped up the ranks...and his appetite had only grew with the power he obtained.

He had for at least a decade and a half been a Gillian...and those were some of the most difficult years for him since he had arrived. He remembered most of the time being on the brink of falling into his own mass of power, and giving in to the hundreds of other warring souls within _his_ body.

Eventually though, he surpassed the other Gillian...and escaped from that hell of wandering on the brink of oblivion, and be swallowed up by the other souls inside of him.

Then he did something that forever changed him. He was wandering in the deeper parts of Hueco Mundo and came across a group of more powerful Hollows...Adjuchas. They didn't notice him right away, since they were actually feasting on some lesser Hollows.

Naruto didn't know why...but he decided to attack. That initially had ticked them off, but his heightened battle senses hadn't dulled ever since his death. If anything...they improved.

After managing—much to the surprise of the Adjuchas—to kill one of them, the others stopped attacking. Naruto felt the power flow through him as he devoured the mask of the serpentine-like Hollow.

"H-he...he killed Di Roy?" spoke one of the other Adjuchas, who seemed to resemble a bull of sorts.

"..." Naruto stared at the group, and noted that he wasn't the only Gillian. There was another amongst them...and like the former shinobi, this Gillian too had a unique mask. Naruto's mask was similar of the one he had as a mere Hollow, a Menos. The mask had a fox like snout, void of coloring, serrated teeth, large, dark eye sockets void of eyes, and two ear-like projections at the top.

He knew that he'd have to run if he planned on surviving. He still hadn't finished absorbing the power from that one Adjuchas though. He could feel his power growing already, but...these Hollows were still in a whole other league compared to him.

The Adjuchas seemed ready to pounce. Naruto prepared to move. He had learned a long time ago that he moved much faster than the average Menos Grande. He guessed it had something to do with his spiritual power...yeah, that's what he learned after evolving into this form. Most were sluggish, and far from intelligent...usually, anyway. Naruto was an exception...and so was that other one.

Naruto moved back, and prepared to retreat when one of the Adjuchas spoke, "Stop."

Naruto raised an eyebrow...or would have if he had any, as the Adjuchas parted, and a rather small Adjuchas walked out, "You...you're different from the other Menos Grande..." It wasn't a question, it was a statement. Naruto noted that this one looked like a large cat...like a lion..or something, but no shaggy mane, "You have a name, Gillian?"

Naruto wondered why this greater Hollow was asking him a question. Gillian didn't speak...even if they had their own personality.

"...I see you haven't fully absorbed Di Roy yet..." the cat-like beast gave something akin to a grin, "Finish eating him..."

In his previous life, Naruto would have probably been suspicious of the beast...but he wasn't a human...not anymore. Naruto didn't wait to be asked twice before tearing another chunk out of the dying Hollow, and felt the power continue to rush through him. His first Adjuchas...so much more power than that of any Menos...

Naruto let out a growl as he devoured the remnants of the giant, snake-like monster's mask. He noted that a chunk of the mask was already gone...

"I gave Di Roy that...he was foolish enough to try and eat me...the moron...now he got killed by a Hollow that would supposedly be weaker than him." The Adjuchas continued, "...I can tell just by looking at you...you're out for more power..."

Naruto raised his head, a bit of green blood dripping down his chin. He snorted for a moment before continuing. The other Hollow laughed.

"I'm Grimmjow...the leader of this group." He paused as Naruto inhaled more, "...you should join us."

Naruto paused in the midst of chewing, and looked straight into Grimmjow's eyes. They were blue...just like his had been.

Naruto stopped chewing suddenly as he felt his body flooding with the power he had stolen from this Di Roy figure. Grimmjow smiled, "Ah...so you were close to changing after all..."

Naruot let out a howl as his body began glowing. The air became saturated in a tainted aura as the other Hollows backed away, all except Grimmjow. He sat there, and watched the phenomena unfold.

Naruto's body began glowing a deep, dark red, like that of blood, and his gigantic body began to shrink. He felt his gaunt frame began to bulk...and reconfigure. He grew limbs...and claws...

** "Raaaaaaaggggh!" **Naruto howled as the night sky seemed to reverberate his voice. A blast of reiatsu came down upon the others, and Grimmjow actually looked a bit surprised.

"...this one...he's definitely stronger than a normal Hollow..."

As the howling and spiritual pressure ceased, the dust began to clear. Grimmjow watched as the clouds parted...and he grinned.

There stood Naruto...new and reformed. He was similar to his first form. He had a mask that was void of any real color, aside from a red ring around each eye. His mask had become more defined...resembling more of a fox's head. However, the bottom half of his mouth remained uncovered, remaining a red color like his body. Large, razor-sharp teeth lined his mouth. He noted another thing...he had three tails waving behind him instead of the original one years and years ago. His overall form was more sleek and limber than when he had first entered Hueco Mundo.

His forelegs and shoulders were covered in white armor, jagged spikes jutting out of the joints. His backlegs were covered at the knees in armor as well. His upper back was armored with plating, small spikes jutting out where this vertebrae were, giving him a truly monstrous appearance. He also noticed he was slightly larger than before. Aside from this though...the major change was his power...

...it was on a whole other level than that of his previous form. No Gillian would be able to stand up against him now...

"Huh...you've got a lot of power there..." Grimmjow spoke, walking over to Naruto. The fox-like Adjuchas tensed, and bared his fangs. He wasn't sure if this Grimmjow was to be trusted. As a rule of thumb, you didn't trust anyone in Hueco Mundo...

One of the other Adjuchas spoke. This one was tall, and stood on two legs, with slender, incisor like fingers, and a bar-like mask covering his face in darkness, "Grimmjow...should he still join us?"

Grimmjow turned to look at the Hollow, and then back to Naruto, "Don't be stupid, Shawlong, of course."

Naruto watched as the feline-like Hollow circled him. It seemed to be studying him, looking at him from all angles, assessing him.

"So...you want to join us?"

Naruto thought this over. He could go on his own...and risk being attacked by more powerful Adjuchas...and die...or stick with this group...even for a short time, and have a better chance at growing stronger. Besides...if he didn't keep feeding...well...he'd regress, and be screwed for the rest of his existence.

Naruto nodded once, and Grimmjow gave him a toothy grin that was more like a sneer, "Good choice. You have a name?"

The fox-Hollow blinked, it's blue irises reflecting the light from the moon as it spoke for the first time in ages, "My name...is Naruto."

* * *

Ages past for Naruto and his group of Hollows. In that time, he ate close to three thousand Hollows, or maybe a bit less.

However...he felt his powers continue to grow...much like Grimmjow did. The others didn't though.

"Grimmjow...we've given up this feeding on Hollows..."

Grimmjow, along with Naruto, both looked up as Shawlong spoke, "What did you say?"

Shawlong elaborated, "We haven't felt any increase in power for ages, yet you and Naruto continue to grow stronger...it's pointless for us to continue. We've come to terms with the fact that we're stuck where we are in terms of power."

"...but Shawlong...you can't be serious. You were the ones who helped me reach where I am now!"

Grimmjow looked to Naruto, "Forget it, Naruto...they want to give up, fine. You and I will just go on without them."

Naruto tilted his head in thought, "...Grimmjow, are you _serious_?"

Grimmjow narrowed his eyes, "It's either that, or we go back to Gillian...for good."

Naruto looked away, "...no way..." Naruto would rather be devoured than become swallowed up by his own power...

"Grimmjow...Naruto...if you're going to leave..." Shawlong began, "At least eat part of us first. We're doomed to stay at the level we're at...eat us, and you'll gain some of our power, and halt our evolution for certain."

Naruto shook his head, "Shawlong, I...I can't-"

Grimmjow growled, "Damn it, Naruto! Don't you get it? We _need_ to eat in order to continue existing as Adjuchas! Stop, and we're done for."

Naruto let out a barking laugh, "Eating is the only reason I exist, it seems."

Grimmjow grunted, "You don't seem to mind though."

Naruto looked up again to the jaguar-Hollow, "...don't read into it, Grimmjow."

"Then quit your griping. Either eat, or wither away. I don't care, to be honest."

Naruto, along with Grimmjow, ate portions of their Hollow comrades, and all the while Naruto reminded himself that this was for the best. He'd grow stronger...and his...comrades...would not revert back to Gillian.

As Naruto let the green liquid run down his chin, he let out a satisfied growl. No matter how much he hated to admit it...he enjoyed eating other Hollows.

Later on, he and Grimmjow were walking ahead of the group. They were going at a leisurely pace, having found some time to rest for once.

"Naruto..."

"What's up, Grimmjow?"

Grimmjow looked up to the eternal crescent moon, and spoke, "You and I...we're different from the others..."

"Well, yeah. You and I are still getting stronger."

"No, idiot, not just that." Grimmjow snapped with a snort, "You and I...we continue to search for power...even if it seems impossible." He turned to his fellow quadrupedal Hollow, and bared his teeth, "You better not give up, Naruto. You're the only one who I can compare myself to now."

"Compare yourself...? What...Grimmjow, you're _way_ stronger than me."

Grimmjow shook his head, "Maybe a decade or two ago, yeah. You've grown stronger quickly, though. We're clearly destined to be greater than the others."

Naruto found himself starting to agree with Grimmjow. He was a bit surprised though; Grimmjow was far from an supportive individual, in any case. He supposed it was because Grimmjow could relate to the younger Hollow. Naruto was probably close to one hundred fifty years in age, he wasn't sure how old Grimmjow was. He knew he was older though, since Grimmjow just seemed to carry that aura that older Hollows had.

Naruto was quiet for a moment before he spoke, "What are you saying, Grimmjow? You plan on eating me, too?"

Grimmjow actually laughed, "As much as I know I'd gain power from you if I did, I don't think I would..."

Naruto gave a fanged smirk, "Really?"

"No. You don't deserve that kind of end right now..." He gave Naruto a critical look before facing forward again, "Don't let it go to your head though...you're still an idiot."

Naruto just chuckled. Grimmjow had more or less stated in his own rude way that he had some respect for the fox-Hollow. Naruto decided that for the rest of his days as an Adjuchas, he'd follow Grimmjow. No matter what the costs...

* * *

"Rise up, my brother..."

Naruto stood up, wobbling only a moment as he adjusted to being bipedal again. He stood straight, blond hair and striking blue eyes piercing the haze of smoke created from the sudden explosion of power that had awakened within him.

The man before him smiled calmly, "Tell me, my friend...what is your name?"

Naruto looked around, and was surprised to see a man standing in the back with strikingly familiar blue eyes. He had equally blue hair, and a portion of his mask was left on his face, a jaw on his right side. He wore a white jacket with a open collar, and an inner black lining, sleeves rolled up. The hakama pants were also white, and held up by a black sash. He gave Naruto a brief glance before nodding.

Naruto knew right away that his old comrade was that man. He grinned, before speaking to the man who he had learned was named Sousuke Aizen, "Naruto Uzumaki!"

Aizen raised an eyebrow while maintaining his smile, "You're a rather lively one. Welcome...Naruto."

Naruto nodded twice before realizing he was completely nude, "Um...do I get a set of clothes?"

Fifteen minutes later found Naruto with a similar style vest like Grimmjow's jacket. It was left open, and had torn-off sleeves. His hakama pants were similar as well, though obviously shorter in length. The finishing touch were a pair of sandals, which he was still getting used to...he'd been on four legs for ages, after all...

"I'm going to become one of the Espada..."

Naruto looked to the older Arrancar, "...really? Heh, no surprise, I guess!"

Grimmjow looked at the blond. Naruto's mask fragments were evident when looking at the teenage-looking Arrancar. It made a half-circle around his right eye, while a bottom portion rested on his upper right lip, with a few short, teeth. It continued towards his right ear, covering the back of it, and ending at a point...much like his former mask did, though obviously much smaller. Aside from this, he had red rings around both eyes.

The blue-haired Arrancar rolled his eyes, "You smile at that even...figures."

Naruto gave Grimmjow a flat look, "You haven't changed a bit."

"That's my line."

Naruto laughed as he looked out to the white dunes of Las Noches palace. He smirked, "Heh...it's been forever since I've seen a blue sky."

"...yeah."

"What's up, Grimmjow?"

"Moron..." Grimmjow groaned. Naruto was good at reading the man...the same went for Grimmjow with the blond though too, "...I'm taking Shawlong, Edorad, Ylfordt, and Nakim as my Fraccion."

"What about-?"

"No."

"Hey, come on! I can help you! That's not fair!"

Grimmjow, instead of telling the younger Arrancar to quiet down, decked him in the jaw. Naruto flew into a wall, and made a decent indentation of his body as he fell, "Shut it, Naruto!"

Naruto groaned as he got up, and noted Grimmjow was holding the handle of his newly-made sword. Naruto himself had a zanpakutou as well, though Naruto noted that his was slightly larger compared to the blue-haired Arrancar, "What the hell, Grimmjow?"

Grimmjow walked over to the blond, and hefted him up by the collar of his vest, "I don't want you being my Fraccion! I thought you were smarter than that!" Naruto's eyes widened as he felt a powerful reiatsu weigh down on him, "I thought we went over this! You don't give up! I don't give up!"

Naruto blinked twice before he understood, "...right...power..."

"Damn straight! You're _not_ going to serve under me! I won't allow it! Go and get power your own way!"

It was only through being by Grimmjow's side for so long that he understood Grimmjow so well; Grimmjow didn't want Naruto underneath his command. He wanted Naruto to achieve power on his own, through someone else if anyone...not through him.

Naruto was let go, and the blond was glad to see Grimmjow's reiatsu dwindle down, "So...how you going to become an Espada?"

"How else? Earn it!"

"Right...I'm not sure what I'll do, but I'll prove myself here too..." Naruto said with finality.

"Good...otherwise I'll destroy you." Grimmjow gave the blond a sadistic grin. Naruto thought it suited him well.

* * *

"You wish to join the Espada?"

Naruto stood up from his one knee position, "Well...I wish to at least be part of the forces, Aizen-sama."

Aizen rubbed his chin in thought, "I suppose I could see if any of the Espada are willing to take you under their command..." He gave Naruto a calming smile, "I'll send them to you when I find someone who wishes to take you in. Otherwise, I can always find some other task for you as well."

Naruto bowed, "Thanks, Aizen-sama!"

"You're quite welcome, Naruto."

Later on, after his brief talk with Aizen, Naruto was standing on top of one of the many large buildings of Las Noches palace's interior. He had his hands stuffed in his pockets, and was enjoying the calm breeze that seemed to be blowing through.

"Are you Naruto Uzumaki?"

Naruto turned around, hand on his blade's hilt. There before him stood an Arrancar, and a woman too. Naruto's first thought were that she was beautiful...a rare feature in Hollows of any class or level. She had long hair that blew in the wind, a light-green color to it. He could help but give her body a once-over, and noted that she was both lithe and well-shaped.

Looking up to her light brown eyes, which reflected her calm demeanor, he noted a red mark that ran across her face, horizontally over her nose and under her eyes, which he assumed was a natural mark she attained when she became an Arrancar. Her mask rested on top of her head. It was a skull with curved horns, and stood out from her otherwise quite human appearance.

"Yeah, I'm Naruto Uzumaki."

The woman remained standing calmly, "I am Neliel Tu Oderschvank, one of the Espada. I have been offered to take you as one of my Fraccion by Aizen-sama."

Naruto's eyes lit up, "Really? Wow...Aizen sure doesn't waste his time..."

"So...will you accept?"

Naruto tapped his chin for a moment, and grinned, "You bet, Neliel-sama!" He decided that the woman seemed to hold an air of respect about her, and that honorifics would be best with her right now.

"Nel-sama is fine."

Naruto nodded with a somewhat surprised look, "Er...right. Um..." he paused for a moment, "Neli...Nel-sama?"

Nel turned to face him, and gave him an inquisitive look, "Yes?"

"Not that it matters much to me...but what is your rank in the Espada?"

Nel was quiet for a moment, and turned around to begin walking. Naruto feared he may have upset before she stopped, and spoke, "I am the Tercera..."

Naruto's jaw went a little slack, but he closed it as she turned to face him, "Y-you're the Tercera? I...I wasn't-"

"Expecting someone of my ranking to take you?"

Naruto blinked, and had the decency to look embarrassed, "Yeah."

"That's understandable...though you'll come to see that I'm not like some of the other Espada..." She turned around again, "...now, if you'll follow me, I am going to show you to your new quarters."

Naruto gave a nod before following her. Something told him that there was more to this woman that met the eye. He wasn't sure what...but he was curious enough to make a mental note to find out.

**End of Chapter One: Yeah, that's right, I made ANOTHER Bleach/Naruto crossover, this time Naruto's a Hollow! Whattya gonna do? Yell at me? Heh, anyway, this was another idea that had been bugging me (since I did Seireitei no Jinchuuriki). As for plot, it's going to differentiate from Seireitei in a few ways, as well as the two canon series. If you like this, then I'm glad. Let me know what you think. Thanks for reading!**


	2. Love and Loyalty

**Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto, well, there would have been more NaruSaku moments...and Jiraiya would have probably survived...if Bleach were owned by me, well, Grimmjow wouldn't have been attacked so underhandedly by Nnoitra...then again, Kenpachi did annihilate the jerk later on...anyway...Naruto is the property of Masashi Kishimoto, and Bleach is the property of Tite Kubo. **

**Cracked Mask**

**Chapter Two: Love and Loyalty**

If one asked Naruto about his first impression of Nel, he would have told you that, well...

...he wasn't quite sure _what_ he thought of her. She was both strict, yet she didn't have an imposing or overbearing demeanor about her. Calm seemed to be a default emotion of hers, yet once in a rare while during his early months in her service, he noticed her smile.

Though she didn't talk that much to him outside of training, he enjoyed the company of his two fellow Fraccion, Pesche Guatiche and Dondochakka Bilstin. They were light-hearted Arrancar, and made for a good laugh every now and then. Naruto once asked the two when Nel wasn't around if the Tercera Espada was always so distant.

Pesche, who laughed a bit, replied, "Nel-sama isn't as cold and detached as she appears and acts in battle, Naruto-kun. She's a rather peaceful individual, as far as Espada go. Give her time, and I'm sure she'll open up to you as well."

"Hey, Pesche, I think Naruto-kun has an interest in Nel-sama, don'tcha know..." the larger Arrancar pointed out, causing the two to chuckle a bit.

"Th-that's not true!" Naruto spoke, a slight tint in his tanned skin rising to his cheeks, "She's my superior...i-it's just good for me to understand her better, that's all!"

"Whatever you say, Naruto-kun!" Pesche waved while heading down to his quarters with Dondochakka.

Naruto shook his head, "An Espada in a relationship with her Fraccion? Tch, yeah right!" Naruto stormed towards the white sands of Hueco Mundo, all the while trying to ignore the nagging voice in the back of his head that said Nel was rather attractive.

* * *

_"Focus...concentrate on your target..."_ Naruto took in a deep breath, and exhaled...inhaled...exhaled. His eyes remained closed as he took in a large breath, his chest enlarging to take in the air. The air suddenly felt heavy with reiatsu, and Naruto tried to keep himself stabilized as he gathered more energy.

His eyes snapped open as he opened his mouth, a bright, flashing light glowing within his jaws, _"Now!"_

Naruto roared as a rather large **_Cero_** blasted from his mouth. It rocketed off into the sandsof the eternally dark desert. The blast eventually hit a rather large dune, and exploded while lighting up the sky in crimson as Naruto stood in a ready stance, just like Nel had always told him to.

The sky eventually went dark again as he relaxed his muscles. He could fire a **_Cero_** from either of his hands as well...but he'd come to notice that his most powerful versions of the attack were fired from his mouth. He remembered telling Grimmjow this, only for the Arrancar to snicker and say it was because Naruto didn't know how to shut up. Naruto had gotten into a minor scuffle with the Arrancar, only for Stark to break it up, saying that the two were giving him a headache.

"Well, done, Naruto. You executed that **_Cero_** rather well, though in the future it'd be best if you take less time in gathering the appropriate energy for the blast."

Naruto's thoughts were interrupted as he faced his Espada leader, Nel. He stood at attention, and gave a quick bow, "Th-thank you, Nel-sama. I-I didn't realize you were watching..."

Nel let a small smile form on her features, "Then I suppose I'm still good at concealing my power...that, and perhaps you need to work on your spiritual energy sensing abilities better."

"Uh...r-right! I'll begin that as soon as I'm done with my **_Bala_** prac-" Naruto remained in his bowing stance as he felt Nel's eyes upon him.

The sound of sudden laughter was heard. Naruto was surprised to see Nel holding a hand to her mouth. Naruto looked rather embarrassed, and Nel noticed, "Oh...I'm sorry, I didn't mean to embarrass you at all. In truth, Naruto, I find you're dedication quite admirable. It truly shows your character. Pesche and Dondochakka also have told me that you've gotten better at **_Sonido_**..."

"Yeah, they say I'm actually much faster than most Fraccion who are at my level of power...not sure if that means I should be stronger...or if I'm just that good in speed..." Naruto scratched his head as he let his thoughts wander over that train of thought.

"I think you're doing quite well for yourself, Naruto. I was lucky to take you as one of my Fraccion when Aizen offered...originally, I believe that Stark was thinking of taking you as his subordinate, but let me have you first." Nel spoke as she approached Naruto.

Naruto's eyes widened a significant margin; the Primera had actually considered him a possible Fraccion? Naruto didn't know he made _that_ good of an impression on the Espada, "Uh...r-really? Well...I'm glad too, Nel-sama. You're an excellent swordswoman, and I-"

"Naruto...would you care to join me for a walk?"

Naruto blinked, "Um...huh?"

Nel blinked twice before smiling, "Join me for a walk, Naruto."

"...but...my train-"

"You train enough as it is, Naruto. All warriors need a break once in awhile to recover their strength." Nel replied, "Do this as a favor for me?"

Naruto was confused as hell right now. Nel...wanted to walk with him? She...she _never_ showed much of an interest with him before now, aside from training.

He nodded and followed by her side as the two walked through the dunes of Hueco Mundo. Meanwhile, Dondochakka and Pesche both gave light chuckles, their work having been completed.

* * *

"So...Grimmjow took me in as a sort of rival and...well, I'd say brother, but he'd say more like a sidekick. Then again, he'd probably not even admit that; he'd say rival, and deny anything else." Naruto laughed as the two trekked through the desert sands.

"Hm...interesting. I don't know much about Grimmjow. He seems a bit...barbaric in my opinion."

Naruto actually stopped for a moment, and spoke, "Um...Nel-sama?"

"Hm?"

"W-with all due respect..." Naruto started, "Grimmjow is like family to me. He may be aggressive, and even rude, but...I admire him for his spirit. I hope that doesn't offend you."

Nel was quiet for a moment before nodding, "I remain firm in my belief that you were the right choice, Naruto. I may not agree with your view on Grimmjow, but I can respect it. He's a strong fighter...though I worry he fights for selfish purposes..." she paused to let Naruto take in her words, "The fact that you do not sway in your view shows me your strong beliefs, which is a good characteristic to have."

"I...thank you, Nel-sama."

"While on that note, Naruto..." Nel stood before Naruto, her expression rather serious, "Although you may be among my Fraccion, I don't want you to think of me as someone that you cannot associate with outside of duty."

The blond gave her a nod, "I understand."

Nel seemed to do a complete one-eighty after hearing this, "Good. Now, I have a question to ask you."

"Um...okay."

"Dondochakka and Pesche informed me that you were asking them about me..." she paused while giving Naruto a knowing look, "...is this true?"

Naruto paled, "I...well...yes, Nel-sama."

Nel took a step forward to the boy, and had to use all her mental discipline in order to not chuckle as he took an awkward step back, "What is it you wanted to know?"

"Well, um...you see..." Naruto noted her intense and somewhat teasing gaze, "Nel-sama...I was just wondering why you were so distant, and now you wish to talk with me? It's just...well..."

"Unexpected?"

"Yeah...I guess."

Nel surprised Naruto, and placed a single hand on his left cheek, "Naruto, I am not like most Espada. I do not enjoy harming others...I'd rather have peace between the Shinigami and Hueco Mundo. I doubt it will ever happen, but..." she shook her head, "I don't really have an excuse other than I never was quick to warming up to others."

"Oh...I can understand that..." Naruto nodded. He could barely remember it, but he recalled being alone when he was still a human.

"If it means anything, Naruto...I'm sorry if I ever worried you. It's just...always been a part of who I am."

Naruto grinned while sporting a healthy blush, "Um...Nel-sama...?"

"Yes?"

"Um...you think...we could do this more often? I...I enjoy talking with you."

Nel gave him a genuine smile, and _yet again_ surprised him by wrapping him in a hug, "Absolutely, Naruto."

Nel wouldn't deny it; she had never been this close to someone...aside from Pesche and Dondochakka-but those two were like brothers to her. Naruto...he had just recently joined her family.

Still, she wanted to know this boy better. Well...boy may not be a proper term for him. Appearance-wise, he was young, mid-teens. Age-wise though, he was probably close to two centuries...

Nel wanted someone to share her dreams with. Someone she could seek when she wanted a person to give support in a way that Pesche and Dondochakka couldn't. She knew that perhaps it was just the ages of not having this that were making her act like this with Naruto, but something about him made him different from other Arrancar.

He had a warm smile about him. He was kind...like her, and didn't seem to care much for senseless violence. She wasn't too sure about his association with Grimmjow, but she could tell that while he was both the blue-haired Arrancar's rival and friend, he _was_ different.

Naruto, on the other hand, was having trouble reacting to Nel's hug. He hadn't been hugged in eons...

"Nel-sama?"

Nel blinked before pulling away, "Ah, I'm sorry," she let go, "It's a bit of a habit of mine. One more difference between me and the other Espada I guess."

Naruto laughed it off, "Not a problem. Anyway..." He was interrupted by the growl of his stomach, and gave an embarrassed chuckle, "Eheheh...I guess I'm sort of hungry."

Nel nodded, "I suppose it's around lunch time, isn't it? Let's go meet with Pesche and Dondochakka...I'm sure they're starving as well."

"...and whining..."

Nel giggled before giving a light smack on the arm, "Naruto, be nice."

* * *

Naruto watched the fight from his perch on a nearby building as the Eighth Espada fought against Nel. He didn't like this guy...this Nnoitra Jiruga.

"The bastard still won't give it up..." Naruto commented while fiddling with one of the tassels of his blade.

A few clangs of steel later, Naruto watched as Nel began walking away from the stubborn Espada, "Hey, where are you going?!"

Naruto could barely hear Nel reply, "This fight is over."

"The hell it is! We're fighting to the _death_!!"

Nel stopped, turning to the beaten Espada, "To the death, you say?" She turned to look over her shoulder at him, "No. You're not worthy of that. You fight like a mad dog. You fight only for the 'thrill' of violence. I refuse to kill someone who isn't a true warrior."

"You're just walking away because you don't have it in you! You know that I can kill you, you coward!" Nnoitra shot back.

"That won't ever happen. Besides, even if you _somehow_ managed to disarm and defeat me..." Nel turned to look up to where Naruto was watching, "...my Fraccion would have been ready to help me. Get it through your head, Nnoitra. We're Espada..._not_ enemies, unless you wish to _change_ that..." The tone of her voice could have frozen the very air around them from how severe it sounded.

Nnoitra looked up at Naruto, and sneered, "Tch, that brat? You think _he_ could beat me?"

Nel turned around to leave, and sighed, "Nnoitra...see to it that you never bug me again about 'fighting'." With a quick _**Sonido**_, she vanished. Naruto gave Nnoitra a quick wave with his trademark grin, and disappeared in a similar fashion.

Nnoitra growled as he turned to leave the open area where he had been fighting, Tesla following behind.

"That woman...who does she think she is...?"

"Nnoitra-sama...she _is_ the Tercera Espa-"

"I _realize _that, you moron!!!" Nnoitra roared, "She doesn't realize though that she doesn't belong above me! No woman does in an army!"

Tesla decided to remain quiet. He may not have shared the same views of his chauvinistic leader, but he still respected the Eighth Espada.

"Not to mention she has that lapdog of a Fraccion with her. He's nothing more than a young whelp, yet she claims he could pose a threat to me?"

"With all due respect, Nnoitra-sama, Aizen-sama has claimed that he is rather strong...for a Fraccion." Tesla stated, hoping that his leader wouldn't go and thrash him.

"..." Nnoitra stopped in his tracks, and nodded, "...that's true..." He had a thoughtful expression on his face as he continued walking again, "There must be a way to defeat Neliel though..."

With these thoughts in mind, he headed back to think of a plan that would bring the green haired Arrancar to her ultimate defeat.

* * *

"Next time he annoys you, Nel-chan, just let me know and I'll give him a foot up his-"

"Naruto, that's not necessary. It'd be a waste of time to fight a disgrace like him..." Nel spoke as she headed into her chambers with Naruto, "Besides...I'd hate to have to clean you up after you fight someone like him."

Naruto shot her a betrayed look, "You don't think I could fight him?!"

Nel laughed, "Naruto-kun, as much as I respect your strength...Nnoitra is an Espada for a reason. Though...I would be safe to say that you could probably match one of Ninth or Tenth ranking."

"Really?"

Nel smiled while walking ahead. It had been little less than a decade since Naruto had become Nel's third Fraccion...and less than two years since they had secretly started a romantic relationship with each other...

...well, Pesche and Dondochakka were aware of the two and their relationship. Aside from those two, that was it as far as they knew.

The minute the door shut behind Naruto, he wrapped his arms around Nel's waist while breathing on her neck. He was only a few inches shorter than her...but she _was_ quite tall...

"Naruto..." she almost whined, "Not now...please..."

Naruto let a small smile cross his lips as he kissed the back of her neck tenderly before letting go, "My apologies...Nel-sama."

Nel turned around and gave him a pout, "Can't you wait for us to get settled in? I want to eat too..."

Naruto gave her an embarrassed smile, "Sorry...it's just...well...you know."

Nel shrugged, "I know, _I know_...'you can't help yourself when it comes to me'." She let a small smirk cross her face, "Besides...I thought we agreed that _I_ decide when we can get friendly like that?"

Naruto huffed, "Th-that's because I'm the Fraccion! It's only fair. I mean...you _are_ my superior..."

Nel took a few steps so that she was right in front of Naruto, her arms wrapping around his shoulders, "Hmm...I think I also recall you saying once that you have a thing for dominant women, am I right?"

Naruto went beet red as Nel gave him a half-lidded smile, "W-well..."

"So you don't have a problem with me when I'm..." She pressed against him a bit, "...a bit of a control-freak...do you?"

Naruto snorted as Nel dropped her seductive look and grinned; they did this all the time with each other. In all honesty, they did care for each other, but they never went beyond the simple physical stuff and doing things together like any young couple would.

"I don't know about you, Dondochakka, but I'd say the two lovebirds are made for each other..."

Nel and Naruto froze in place, and a gruffer voice spoke in reply, "Yeah, I suppose...though I still think that Naruto is still too young to be-"

"I'm almost two-hundred years old, Dondochakka!! Give me a break!!!" Naruto snapped while Nel giggled a bit.

Pesche and Dondochakka joined the laughter as Naruto folded his arms together and gave the two older Fraccion a withering glare, which was promptly cleared away when Nel pecked him on the cheek, "Naruto-kun, stop worrying so much. You know we tease you because we care."

After a quick meal, Naruto decided to get some training in before the day was done. Nel, while she considered her style of fighting a bit too reliant on speed for Naruto, did teach him the basics. She left it to him to learn how to adapt what she taught him to create his own style.

Naruto stood on a rather large dune, and calmly surveyed his surroundings. He took in a few deep breaths before disappearing with the blur of his _**Sonido**_. He reappeared on top of a building, and watched with a degree of satisfaction that the sand was still moving from the spot that he had taken off from.

Nel could have done that with her eyes closed though. Naruto was aware of that. Most of the Espada could.

Naruto began to race through the desert of Las Noches, feeling the wind whip at him as he kicked up speed. He was well aware that he was being watched after some time. He stopped, spun around, and held up a hand to catch a fist.

"Heh...not bad, baka."

Naruto grinned back at the blue-haired man, "Hey, Grimmjow. You really ought to learn how to suppress that reiatsu better before you attack; it's like a warning beacon for me."

Grimmjow snorted indignantly before taking a step back and giving Naruto an appraising look, "You've gotten faster."

Naruto shrugged, "Nel-sama is a good teacher."

Grimmjow snickered, "Yeah, plus I'm sure she's an animal in the sack."

Naruto's eye twitched, "Th-there's nothing between us. Get that through your head, or I'll blast a _**Bala**_ in your skull so that it'll get through to you."

Grimmjow laughed hardily before calming down, "Right, right..." He straightened up and shoved his hands into his pockets, "Heh, still the idiot I always knew." The taller Arrancar started walking, an indication for Naruto to follow.

Naruto shot Grimmjow a one-fingered salute before falling in step, "So...what's up?"

"Aizen's thinking of giving some new promotions in a couple of years..."

Naruto laughed, "Wow...maybe Aizen's getting desperate? What about the originals? Is he throwing them into the triple digits?"

"Tch, their a waste of space if you ask me..."

"Well, Aaroniero isn't that bad, and he's been around for awhile too..." Naruto grinned as he turned to Grimmjow, "Besides, you yourself aren't an Espada, if I recall correctly..."

"You're asking for a left hook to the face, gaki." Grimmjow sneered, "Why aren't you taking one of the Espada positions yet?"

"I don't know. I guess I'm content serving Nel-sama for now."

"Hn...figures. Just don't get lazy on me."

Naruto raised an eyebrow while feinting confusion, "Me? Lazy? Come on, Grimmjow, really?"

Grimmjow said nothing as he stopped on a sight overlooking the dunes. He remained quite for quite some time, watching as the sand blew over the area once in a while.

"Hey, Grimmjow?"

"What?"

"What do you think Aizen plans to do with us after he's gotten his goals accomplished?"

Grimmjow shrugged, "Don't care. I only give a damn about him because he's more powerful than the rest of us."

Naruto sighed. Typical Grimmjow; only focused on his goals...and maybe the few people he trusted. The older Arrancar didn't really think about long term ideas, being more of a 'here and now' person.

"I better get back to my training...Nel-sama expects to have a sparring session with me by the end of the month. I'm not letting her thrash me so easily this time..." Naruto replied as he headed towards his training spot, "Grimmjow..."

Grimmjow turned to see Naruto with his hands twitching a bit. A sign of nervousness, "What now?"

"Keep an eye on the Espada...and Aizen, something tells me there's going to be some serious stuff happening in the years to come..."

Grimmjow blinked twice before snickering again, but gave a nod, "Whatever, I'll keep an eye out."

Naruto disappeared with a quick wave, the flickering sound of him moving at high speed being the only indication that he was ever there. Grimmjow looked over the desert one last time before heading back as well. He was going to become and Espada. He wouldn't settle for anything less.

* * *

Naruto was back in the main chambers of Nel's building several hours later. He noted that it was uncharacteristically quiet...

"Hey! Dondochakka, Pesche...Nel-chan! Anyone here?"

Naruto barely had time to react as a pair of arms wrapped around him from behind. He felt hot breath brush over his neck, and he laughed, "Okay, okay...we're even..."

Nel ran a single hand down Naruto's chest while pressing her forehead against the back of his own head, "Dondochakka and Pesche went to do some late training...they won't be back for several hours..."

Naruto shivered as Nel stopped her hands right over the sash holding his pants up, "Nel...chan..."

"Hmm...?"

Naruto turned to face her, and spoke in a strained whisper, "Why do you have to be such a tease?"

Nel smirked, and tightened her hold of Naruto from behind, "Maybe you should try and show some backbone against me for once..."

Naruto turned around, and soon the two were in a war of lip-lock. Somehow they managed to walk down the hall towards Nel's room while still in their small competition. The door closed as Nel locked it. Naruto stopped, and looked to Nel. She never did that before...she always just closed it, or left it partly open. It's not like Dondochakka and Pesche didn't respect their privacy during their little make-out sessions.

"Nel...?"

Nel actually looked a bit uncertain for a moment, but forced a smile on her face, "Naruto...we've been together for close to two years..."

"Two years, and four months..."

Nel laughed, "Right...anyway..." she brushed a hand over the blond's face, admiring his handsome features, and the unique whisker marks of his, "...I...I feel...that..."

"That what, Nel-chan?" Naruto was a bit worried. Nel rarely stumbled on words. She usually kept her calm, caring demeanor about her when outside of battle.

"Naruto...I love you...I...know it sounds strange...an Arrancar...and love..."

"Not really..." Naruto replied, giving Nel a grin, "I love you as well, Neliel Tu Oderschvank" the drop of the suffix made her realize how serious Naruto really was, "It scares me now that I think about it."

Nel's grip tightened over him, and she felt scared to speak, "Naruto? How much do you love me?"

Naruto didn't miss a beat, "I'd die for you all over again, if I had to."

Nel smiled, "Same here..." She pressed a hand on his chest, and her eyes looked away, "Are you happy? Serving as my Fraccion?"

Naruto laughed, "Nel-chan, what' with the stupid questions? I feel like I'm the luckiest Arrancar in all of Hueco Mundo. The most beautiful creature in all of Las Noches...no, all of the afterlife and even Seireitei, is right in front of me, and she loves me."

Nel bit her upper lip, and Naruto found himself admiring her larger than normal incisors. He started worrying though when she trembled a bit as he touched her shoulder, "Nel-chan? What's wrong?"

Nel looked into his eyes, and she felt like her soul was being peered into. How could she tell him? How?? She didn't know if he felt _that_ strongly about her!

She leaned into his ear, and spoke quietly. His eyes widened as she finished speaking, and he felt his jaw go slack, "N-Nel-chan...?"

"I...I meant what I said..." She smiled as she held him closer, practically shaking as he felt his own grip tighten, "If you don't feel ready for-"

Naruto instead replied by capturing her lips with his, and she gave out a quiet moan as he picked her up, pressing her against the wall. She felt strong fingers slide their way up her shirt, "Ah, Naruto..."

Naruto pulled away for a moment, and smiled, "Nel...you don't have to be afraid to be this way with me." He grinned, a small blush on his face, "I'm just surprised you're the one who asked me first."

Nel let her smile grow, "I guess it was a matter of time."

"...are you sure you want this?"

"Positive." she replied, and kissed his lips once again, "...I've wanted you..." again she captured his lips, "...for awhile..."

Naruto couldn't help but shake a bit at those words. She _wanted_ him. Man...if that didn't sound sexy, then he didn't know what was...

The two soon found themselves intertwined with each other...it was a blur that Naruto had never experienced before, in life or death, and he couldn't help but relish in every moment of it.

* * *

One hour later found Naruto and Nel laying in the afterglow of what had just transpired in the room. He felt exhausted...and like he could take on the world at the same time. Nel moved a bit, and he felt her circle a finger around the hole over his right pectoral muscle while giving him a few kisses on his neck, "Heheheh...I wish you'd show this opening in your chest more. It's sexy."

Naruto rolled over so he was facing her directly, "I beg to differ." He ran a hand over her side, letting it rest over her back where her ranking number was tattooed, "You're much more sexy than I am..."

"I would hope so." she laughed, and crawled on top of the blond, her skin pressing against his, "Naruto...you okay...?"

Naruto was blushing profusely and his breathing was a bit quicker. He couldn't help it...even after what they had just done, he still felt nervous when she gave him contact like _this_.

"I...I guess I'm still trying to get over how flawless you are."

Nel giggled a bit before pressing her lips over his eyes as he closed them, "Hmm...well, just remember that this is just as wonderful for me..." She felt Naruto snake his hands around her hips, "...although I still can't believe that you growled a little...it was cute..."

Naruto pouted, "Cute...?"

Nel stuck out her tongue, "Heheh, yes, _cute_."

Naruto felt a bit insulted, "I'm the Fraccion of the Third Espada! I can't be cute!"

Nel found her tongue captured in Naruto's mouth, and for the upteenth time that night, the two were warring with their tongues. Naruto ran his tongue over her incisors and she let out whimper as he drew small circles over the small of her back. For the cool and calm demeanor she displayed on the outside, she sure was a rather sensitive woman.

Eventually the two fell asleep wrapped in each other's embrace. Nel couldn't help but wonder how the blond was so warm all the time. He explained once to her that he he believed it had something to do with when he was a human. He had something inside him, but he wasn't sure what it was, though. She left it at that though. To her, he was perfect the way he was.

She silently wished that she'd be able to live like this for the rest of her existence. With Naruto...

The sound of light snoring from the blond brought a sense of peace to her. She was sure that Pesche and Dondochakka would suspect something...though she was certain they wouldn't say a thing about it.

* * *

It had been close to forty years since he had become Nel's Fraccion. It had been close to thirty-eight or so since he and Nel had become intimate with each other. Naruto seriously wondered if that saying about time flowing faster as you aged was true; he was starting to believe it.

"Naruto..."

Naruto stood at attention as Nel spoke to him, "Yes, Nel-sama?"

"You know our objective?"

"Yes, we're to give Aizen-sama an analysis of the town of Karakura, and report the potential for his plans." Naruto repeated in a scripted voice. Nel gave him a nod before turning to the other member of their group.

"Stark-sama, you have seniority over me hear and outrank me, so I believe that gives you leadership." Nel gave the male Arrancar a smile, and he nodded.

"Sure thing, Nel-san." spoke the taller of the two Espada, "I'd rather just relax, but I guess we don't have a choice in the matter. What a pain..."

Naruto gave the man a flat look when his back was turned, and spoke quietly to Nel, "How the hell did someone like _him_ ever become the Primera?"

Nel gave Naruto a sharp look, and smacked him upside the head, speaking in a harsh whisper, "Don't speak of Stark-sama in such a manner, Naruto! He's more powerful than any of the other Espada!"

Stark surprised them both with a chuckle, "It's okay, Nel-san. I like the boy's honesty." He gave Naruto a nod, causing Nel to give a shameful and apologetic look.

"I-" Naruto gave a bow, "My deepest apologies, Stark-sama. I was out of line with that comment."

Stark his gloved hand dismissively, "I said it's okay. I know I'm lazy. I guess I just happened to be given ill-luck with my ranking."

Nel sighed in relief, and gave Stark a bow of her own, "Naruto's known for speaking his thoughts, he's an honest and honorable Arrancar, but he _really_ could use work on his manners. I've tried for close to thirty years, and he still has yet to learn."

"Hmm...I beg to differ. He's got a personality of his own, which is something uncommon in subordinates. Most tend to be followers who are afraid to voice their opinion." He gave Naruto a lazy smile, "You're okay, Uzumaki."

Naruto's eyes widened, "You...you know my name?"

Stark laughed as he opened up a rip in space to Karakura with _**Garganta**_, "I should hope so. Nel-san is only speaking highly of you whenever she's among the other Espada." Stark started walking towards the gaping hole in space as the other two followed.

Naruto flushed red as Nel smiled a bit as Stark's words sunk in. Naruto chanced a glance to Nel, and she gave him a friendly wink before they continued into the dark tunnel.

* * *

"Naruto, you alright?"

Naruto was unresponsive as Nel poked at his arm a bit. He shook his head, and came back to reality, "Huh? Oh! Sorry, Nel-sama. I just...I have never seen a human settlement like this before. Actually, it's been ages since I've seen humans at all."

Nel gave Naruto a soft squeeze from her hand on his shoulder, "I know what you mean."

The two walked through the streets of Karakura, masking their presence lest they wish to have a Shinigami attack. Naruto had never met one, but Nel had stated that they were indeed real. She had given Naruto a strict order to avoid causing any problems at all while they were in the human world.

"Hey, Nel-sama...look."

Nel looked to see Naruto pointing at a group of kids, "Yes...those children seem to be having fun, aren't they?"

Naruto laughed. He hadn't seen any children in ages as well. He sighed, "I find it hard to believe that Hollows feed on human souls..."

Nel gave Naruto a frown, but it was filled with understanding, "Well...you were a Hollow too at one still are, too. You're just more powerful, and I guess more cultured too. It's difficult to place us in the same category as other Hollows though."

"I fed on other Hollows only. I never once touched a human soul."

"That's very honorable of you, Naruto."

The two soon lifted off the ground and were soon greeted by Stark, "So, what'd you find?"

Nel spoke, "There's a fairly large amount of children attending a school a few blocks from here, and I can sense a few strong souls here-none that are really worth noting as of yet...but...they're still there."

Stark gave a nod, and looked to Naruto, "How about you, Naruto?"

Naruto was a bit surprised to have the Arrancar talk to him directly, but gave a nod, "Well...this is the largest amount of humans I have ever seen before."

"That's not too surprising; Karakura is a rather large city..." Stark gave a sigh, "I just wish I knew what Aizen wanted with this place."

The female Arrancar gave a nod as well, "He's been absent more and more often too. Until today when he returned with orders, it's been close to a year and a half now since he last was in Las Noches."

Stark made another _**Garganta **_while the others followed close behind him. The sooner they got out of enemy territory, the better.

* * *

"Is there anything else of note?"

Stark shook his head as he stood before Aizen with Nel at his side. Naruto stood in the back of the chamber, seeing as he was already doing more than what most Fraccion were really allowed by entering the chambers of the Espada leader during a meeting.

"There are many humans in Karakura, Aizen-sama, though I wouldn't tag the place as a metropolis. It's still has some suburban aspects to it that give it open space as well." Nel added, "I would guess there is at least several tens of thousands of humans there."

Aizen smiled at his two stronger Espada, and gave them both a nod, "Very well. I appreciate this information, it will definitely be helpful. The fact that there is already a high level of Hollow presence there is a good sign of spiritual life-force there." His smiled never wavered as he looked beyond the two to Naruto, "Ah, Naruto-kun. How are you doing?"

Naruto blinked twice before standing straight, and giving a bow, "Aizen-sama." He looked up, "I actually found the trip to Karakura interesting...I've never seen a city of such size before."

Aizen gave a quick chuckle, "Yes, it is a fairly large settlement for humans, isn't it?" He stood up, and the two Espada parted as he walked towards Naruto, "Uzumaki...I have a special assignment for you in particular."

"...me?"

Aizen nodded as he stood before the blond, "You're a unique Arrancar. You show your emotions easily. While most would consider this a weakness for your kind, I believe it can prove to be your strength in what I'm going to ask of you."

"What would that be, Aizen-sama?"

Nel too was curious...and a tad bit worried. Solo missions-if this was going to be one-tended to be either long-term, or very dangerous. She watched as Aizen placed a hand on Naruto's left shoulder and kneeled down a bit so he was eye-level with the blond.

"I would like you to go undercover in Karakura and monitor its inhabitants."

Nel and Stark both tensed a bit. How would that be possible? Was it? Naruto was an Arrancar...how could he blend in with normal humans?"

"Is that possible, Aizen-sama?""

Aizen gave Naruto a small grin as he stood at full height, "It is, and seeing as you seem to still possess most of the human emotions that we carry in life that Hollows either lose or don't express, I think you'll fit in perfectly."

Naruto gave a nod to his highest authority-figure and spoke with confidence, "As you wish, Aizen-sama."

Aizen nodded again as he headed back to his throne, "Good. I have a _gigai_ that I have modified a bit so that it can suit your Hollow powers, although I wouldn't recommend you display those powers at all in the time you're in Karakura. These gigai aren't long-term usage, so they'll be unable to hold your powers in for too long. You'll be in Karakura for a month's time, and at the end of the month I'll have one of the Espada or myself find you and then you shall return to Hueco Mundo."

Naruto gave a final nod before he and the other two were dismissed.

* * *

Naruto lay in the bed that he had been sharing with Nel for the better part of two decades. Nel had claimed that it was their own business on how they lived, and besides, no one entered her quarters anyway aside from the Third Espada herself and her three Fraccion.

"Promise me you won't lose your temper?"

Naruto laughed as he turned to face Nel, who had a single silk sheet covering her, outlining her curves perfectly, "Nel-chan,I promise...for the fifth time..."

Nel frowned, and pulled Naruto close to her, "I don't like this! I've never heard of this kind of situation before. Aizen usually leaves the Fraccion to the Espada. I've never heard of him doing this before. Not even Stark's seen anything like this before!"

Naruto wanted to say that she was overreacting, but he understood, "Nel, you taught me everything I know about swordsmanship, and I'm one of the best fighters in the Fraccion forces. I'll be fine...okay?"

Nel nodded before planting a chaste kiss on his lips, "...It's going to be a long month without you."

Naruto pressed his forehead against hers, feeling the hardened surface of her skull-mask remains on his skin as he brushed his masked cheek against hers, "Nel-chan, don't worry, I'll be back before you know it."

"You better," the green haired beauty replied as she ran a hand through his blond locks, "Pesche and Dondochakka will start fearing that your dead if you take too long."

Naruto and Nel were soon sleeping peacefully, both anxious about tomorrow, and what it would bring about.

* * *

The next morning Naruto was up earlier than usual. He stood outside of Nel's chambers, looking at the white dunes as the calmly blew in the wind. He would never admit it, but he sort of liked the tranquility of Las Noches...

...although, he wouldn't mind a bit more color in his world than just white and blue expanses.

"Well, look who's up earlier than usual."

Naruto turned to see Pesche standing outside of the entrance to their home, "Hey, Pesche."

Pesche gave a wave as he stood next to the blond, "So, you're going to that 'Karakura' place or whatever, eh?"

Naruto gave a shrug, "I guess so. I don't know why Aizen-sama's not sending someone more qualified for this. I mean, yeah, I can socialize, but so can you and Dondochakka."

Pesche let out a hum as he thought, "Well, maybe you're not giving yourself the credit you deserve, Naruto."

"Heh, oh don't tell me _you_ think I'm fit for this too."

Pesche raised his hands in surrender, "What can I say? You're just too amazing, Naruto."

Naruto laughed as he returned to his view of the desert, "I know it goes without asking...but please watch over Nel-chan while I'm gone."

"Of course."

Several hours later found Naruto standing at the entrance of a _**Garganta**_ while holding onto a gigai of himself. Aizen, as well as Nel and a few of the other Espada and Arrancar, watched as Naruto was got ready to leave for Karakura.

"Remember, Naruto. Within a month's time, we'll find you and then you'll return here. Just keep your senses about you." Aizen spoke as Naruto entered the portal into the human world. He looked one last time at the others, giving a small smile to Nel. He locked eyes with her, and he imprinted her smile into his memory. He wouldn't forget her face...he'd make sure of it.

Grimmjow gave Naruto a nod as he did likewise, and took in a deep breath. He walked through the dark tunnel, and it closed slowly on him. It was a bit of a problem; Naruto wouldn't be able to return if he really had to. Though he could easily use Garganta like any other Hollow or Arrancar, Aizen had requested that he not. This would draw unneeded attention, and no doubt as soon as he entered, their would be alarms sounding in Soul Society when he finally set foot in Karakura.

As the portal disappeared, Nel suppressed a sigh, _"Come back safe, Naruto..."_

It would be in that month that everything changed for Naruto Uzumaki as an Arrancar and Fraccion...

* * *

Naruto landed in an alleyway of Karkura, and quickly entered his modified gigai as he felt a few presences flare up in the surrounding area.

"...must be the Shinigami..." Naruto guessed as he walked out of the alleyway. He was amused to see that he looked...human. Looking in a window, he saw that his mask and Hollow hole were absent from view. It was interesting...he also felt no high traces of spiritual pressure coming off of him. Just that of any normal human.

Aizen was a genius. Naruto wouldn't deny it. He just hoped that this disguise would work for the duration of a month.

Naruto looked to the sky to see several figures in black robes fly past him over the rooftops, "I don't get it, I swear there was a Hollow signal here just a moment ago!"

The other figure replied in a distressed tone, "Well, we better keep looking. Some of them are pretty clever..."

Naruto snorted as he watched them race off to some random direction. Seriously, if these were the supposedly fearsome Shinigami he'd been told about by Nel and the others he would be having a rather easy month.

"Now...where to go?" Naruto tapped his chin, and found himself feeling hungry.

Naruto looked around, and noted a small restaurant. He walked over to the sign outside that stated the specials for the day, and he saw something that made his stomach rumble even more.

"R-ramen?? No way!!!" Naruto was practically in tears of joy. Ramen! How _long_ had it been since he had that wonderful, noodly, broth of the gods? It was one of the few things he recalled from his life as a human, and boy what a tasty thing it was.

He was thankful that Aizen had explained to him about the currency and gave him enough for a month's time. He walked in while whistling a happy tune.

* * *

Nel blinked several times, trying to focus.

_"Damn it..."_ She cursed her dizziness as she tried to push herself off the ground. Nnoitra had seemingly torn off both Pesche and Dondochakka's masks, and as a result had left them seriously injured...

Nel let a few tears fall as she felt blood run down her forehead. She couldn't let this happen...no...not like this...

_"Naruto...I'm sorry..."_

Nnoitra snickered as Nel passed out. He turned to see Szayel Apporo appear behind him, "My...it looks like you really did her in this time, Nnoitra."

Nnoitra sneered at the pink-haired Arrancar, "Whatever. I don't give a damn about your opinion. We agreed to do Nel in, and that's that."

They took the unconscious forms of the three Arrancar to the edge of Las Noches, and tossed them over the edge in brown cloaks. Nel's body landed in the sand unceremoniously, and the Eighth Espada was pleased to see her not moving.

Then there was a massive release of power. He looked down, only to see that the body of Nel had shrunk, "What the hell? She turned into a kid?"

"Hmm...my, that _is_ interesting..." Szayel spoke, adjusting his glasses, "It seems the threat of her ever attacking us in retaliation in next to nothing now."

Nnoitra laughed before yelling down to the former Third Espada, "That new form suits you well, Neliel! Hahahahaaaa!!!!" He walked away, feeling better than he had for ages.

Pesche and Dondochakka strained to look up, sorrow and shame clearly evident in their demeanor. They had failed, and failed horribly. Nnoitra had mopped the floor with those two. and it had been unexpected. Then he had the gull to go and attack Nel-sama underhandely.

The sound of a murmuring voice awoke them from their thoughts. They looked to see their superior awaken, "Where...where am I? Where isth thisth?"

"...Pesche...what do we do?"

"What other choice do we have? We take Nel-sama far from here,far from the pain and suffering she has faced..."

Dondochakka faced his comrade, cloak covering his damaged face, "What about Naruto?"

Pesche's fist clenched, "He'll...move on."

"You can't be serious! Naruto will go berserk when he finds out about this, don'tcha know! Those two are-"

"I _know_!!!" Pesche yelled, silencing Dondochakka, "We can't stay though. No doubt Nnoitra will kill us if we return here. We must continue to protect Nel-sama. Protect her from harm, from pain and danger. We have to keep her safe from Nnoitra Jiruga and Szayel Apporo."

Dondochakka let out a sigh as Nel's eyes drooped a bit as she fell into unconsciousness. Her mask had been cracked. She no longer had the curved horns and part of the teeth of the skull were broken off. It was...irreparable."

"All we can do is protect her from the past, and hope that maybe someday Naruto will find us, and defeat Nnoitra and Szayel if he ever finds out the truth..." Pesche went on, "...we'd be doing him a dishonor if we didn't protect her. I said I would look after her. I failed once. I won't fail again."

Nel let out a weary breath as she nuzzled her face into her now over-sized garments, "Naru...to..." She eventually was fast asleep.

Dondochakka looked down, "She seems to be suffering from amnesia, though she still remembers his name."

"I'm not that surprised. She really loved him."

After a few moments of trying to recover their strength, Dondochakka picked Nel up and cradled her in his arms as Pesche followed behind. They were no longer among the Espada. They were weak, and they had nowhere to go but into the deserts of the eternally dark Hueco Mundo.

Pesche only hoped that Naruto would be able to carry on. Nel would have wanted that...

**End of Chapter Two: Man! This chapter was a doozy to start! I had several ideas in mind...but I eventually settled with this one. I've always been a huge fan of Neliel (or Nel) and I think that the idea of Naruto having a history with her was a great idea. Mind you, this whole story started shortly before the Turn Back The Pendulum events took place. I know I wasn't very specific in case of years, but assume that the events have already occurred since then. I also left out what exactly Pesche and Dondochakka looked like as Arrancar within the Espada; namely because we never DO see their faces in the series before the Hueco Mundo arc. Things will start to come together, and I have an idea of what I plan to do with this story.**

**I guess I'll give you a _rough_ chronology of this story thus far:**

**100-150 years before Turn Back The Pendulum (Naruto wasn't keeping track of time really, so he isn't sure): Naruto dies, goes to Hueco Mundo. Joins Grimmjow after about 70 years in Hueco Mundo and becomes and Adjuchas level Hollow.**

**40 years before Turn Back the Pendulum: Naruto becomes an Arrancar and joins Aizen's forces, serving under Neliel Tu Oderschvank. **

**38 years before Turn Back the Pendulum: Naruto and Nel develop their sercretive relationship with each other.  
**

**1-3 years before Turn Back the Pendulum: Naruto leaves Hueco Mundo for a month's time to 'observe' Karakura's spiritual presence in his modified gigai. Nel, Pesche, and Dondochakka are ousted from Las Noches by Nnoitra and Szayel's combined efforts, and Nel transforms to her child-like form from loss of power.**

**Well, let me know what you think! Until next time, thanks for reading!**


	3. Newcomers

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto owns Naruto, and Tite Kubo owns Bleach. They do a darn good job at it too...I'm just a humble fanfiction writer who wishes to express his enjoyment in the two series through imagination...that and I don't have ownership.**

**Cracked Mask**

**Chapter Three: Newcomers **

"Swing band concert, tonight only. Hm..." Naruto dug out some money from his wallet, and grinned, "Heheh, I could use some good entertainment." Naruto walked up to the ticket booth, and pushed a few coins to the man behind the glass, "One for the show, please."

"Absolutely," the man took the money, and handed Naruto a ticket, "Enjoy the show, sir."

Naruto grinned while giving a nod. He walked into the concert hall, and found a seat in one of the middle rows. About five minutes later, the sounds of trombones and trumpets filled the air, and Naruto found himself enjoying the music. It was beginning to get dark out when the concert ended.

It had been about three and a half weeks since Naruto had arrived to Karakura. He found the place to be rather lively, and the people were usually busy with their daily lives. It reminded him of his previous life, though it was fuzzy to him. He couldn't remember details that well. Then again, being a Hollow and one at his age, it wasn't much of a surprise that he couldn't remember details of his previous lifetime. Most Arrancar didn't remember as far as he knew.

He shook his head and continued onward to his small hotel room he was renting on a decent part of town. He turned a corner when he saw it, and stopped.

There was a young boy, no more than nine years of age, standing calmly and watching as people walked past him. Naruto immediately noticed why; the boy had a chain going through a hole in his chest.

"Another soul." Naruto thought aloud, and leaned against a light post on the corner of the street. He watched the boy for awhile, and noted the boy seemed to be quite content with people not noticing his existence. He looked around a bit, and that's when he noted Naruto making eye contact with him.

Naruto grinned, and continued onward. The boy's eyes widened significantly, and he started following Naruto. The blond walked down a rather empty alleyway, and stopped when he noticed the boy had reached him, "So...how long have you been dead?"

The boy was quiet for a moment before answering, "About two weeks, at least I think it was that long."

Naruto was interested; he'd never actually encountered a Plus, or a human soul, before, though Nel had taught him a lot about how humans become Hollows, and Aizen, while he never associated too much with any particular member of the Espada or Fraccion, did give Naruto the occasional lesson in the ways of the human world and the konso process.

"Why aren't you in the spiritual realm yet?" Naruto asked, "What's keeping you here?"

The boy frowned a bit, "Well, my mom lives alone with my little sister. She worked three jobs, so I helped take care of my sister. Now that I'm dead though, my mom had to quit two of her jobs and ask my grandparents for help. I guess I feel guilty."

Naruto gave a sad smile to the boy, "If you don't mind me asking, how did you...?" Naruto drifted off, though the boy understood.

The boy sighed, "I was on my bike, and the brakes broke. I was heading towards an intersection near a busy street. The driver tried to stop his truck, but I got hit hard. Guess it was just bad luck, heheh."

Naruto gave the boy credit; he was maintaining a pretty positive outlook on his situation, "You don't blame yourself for your family's troubles, do you?"

The boy nodded, "My mom worked a lot; she needed my help. My grandparents live outside of the city, so it's hard for my mom to drop my sister off their after school and get to work."

Naruto walked over to the boy and placed a hand on the kid's head, "You shouldn't feel guilty. Instead, you should remember that your family loved you, and that you helped your mother and sister the best that you could."

The boy gave him a sad smile, "Thanks, mister."

Naruto laughed, "It's not a problem. I'm just surprised I haven't seen more of you souls around here."

The boy shrugged, "I'm not lonely. I usually stay around my house, though I like to walk around a bit too."

Naruto frowned, "You should be careful. It's not the safest thing for a Soul like you to wander around."

"Why?"

Naruto didn't want to tell him, but he had an idea to help, "Not _all_ souls are good souls. There are...um, how do I put this? There are souls that aren't so friendly called Hollows. They eat souls of both living and dead people."

The boy's eyes widened, "Wh-what?"

Naruto smiled though, "Don't worry, that's why there are Soul Reapers around. They help souls like you go to a place called Soul Society where you can be safe and happy."

"How do I find Soul Reapers?"

Naruto laughed, "Normally they find you. I'm not exactly sure _why_ they haven't found you after two weeks, though I suppose your soul signature is relatively weak. I think I just lucked out in seeing you. I can help you though."

"How?"

The blond winked, "I'll give them a reiatsu flare."

"Huh?"

Naruto took a few steps back, "I think it'd be best if you get some distance between you and me, okay?" The boy nodded and ran back to the other end of the alley until Naruto said he should be okay, "Now, after I'm done, I'm going to have to leave okay? I'd appreciate it if you don't tell the Soul Reapers what I look like."

The boy was a bit confused, but agreed, "Okay."

Naruto, seeing that he'd be safe with doing this, took out a small pendant that Aizen had given him for such a purpose that Naruto needed. He took the pendant, and sat against a wall on the alley. He pressed the pendant to his forehead, and in a flash of light, his true form appeared from his gigai.

The boy was a bit shocked by Naruto's appearance, but said nothing. He felt a sudden weight on his chest, but remained focused on this mysterious, blond teenager.

"On second thought, you should probably move further back." Naruto spoke, and the boy moved further back, glad to feel the weight lessen slightly, "You're going to feel some heavy weight, but it'll only be for a little while, alright?"

"Like now?" the boy asked, and Naruto nodded, "Okay, I understand."

Naruto closed his eyes, and let a slow trickle of reiatsu from his body. It began to strengthen, and the boy was soon feeling his legs wobble. Naruto began to growl as his reiatsu began to grow in weight, and the boy found himself sweating from the sheer power of this blond.

"Hang in there, the worst will be over soon!" Naruto called out, and let out one final wave of reiatsu. He saw the boy fall to the ground, gasping as the pressure hit him full force. Naruto stopped and ran to his gigai. He reentered the false body, and felt his power become suppressed again.

"H-how did you do that?" the boy asked as he struggled to stand.

The whisker-marked Arrancar just smiled, "I'm a special case." He turned to leave, and looked over his shoulder to the boy, "The Soul Reapers probably sensed that reiatsu flare. They'll be here shortly. If they ask you, just say that you were running from a big Hollow or something, and managed to hide here from it. Tell them it left or something, okay?"

The boy, too stunned, just nodded dumbly. Naruto took off sprinting down the street as the boy watched. No more than a minute or two later, two figures in black robes landed. The boy fell back, and let out a startled gasp.

"Oh, Kensei-chan! Look! It's a little boy!!!" squealed the green haired girl of the duo, "The hole in his chest is still pretty small too!"

Kensei, who apparently was the tall and muscular male of the duo, wore a white haori over his black robes, "Huh...then where the hell did that reiatsu come from?" He turned to the kid, "Hey, boy, you see any weird monsters around here?"

The boy, who was currently being hugged by the girl, spoke, "Uh...y-yeah! A big monster was following me, and I almost got attacked. I think I lost it though when I hid in this alley though."

Kensei nodded, "Well, that explains why that reiatsu felt like a Hollow's. Mashiro, give the kid the konso and we'll go look around for the Hollow afterwards."

Mashiro gave a salute, "Okay!" She smiled at the boy and took out her sword, "You ready to go to Soul Society?"

"I...I guess so. What about my family?"

Mashiro frowned childishly, "Are they still alive?" He nodded, "Well, um..." she decided that maybe it'd be best to sweeten the situation a bit, "I'm _sure_ someday when they go to Soul Society you'll see them! Besides, in Soul Society, you'll be able to live happily without hunger or pain that's in the living world! That's way better don't you think?"

Kensei groaned, "Mashiro, just get it over with."

Mashiro stuck her tongue out at the older man, "Stupid Kensei-chan; he's worried. I'm just trying to make him feel better!" She took her sword by the pommel and placed it against the boy's head, "Bye!"

The boy gave her a small smile as a light of blue color enveloped him. He faded away, and a Hell Butterfly flitted off to guide the boy's soul to Rukongai.

Kensei looked over to her as she put her blade back, "Finished?"

Mashiro gave an odd salute, "Yes, Kensei-chan!"

Kensei groaned, "Good. Now let's see if we can find that Hollow."

The two Shinigami used a _**shunpo**_ to dash off towards the direction they had seen the boy looking. Meanwhile, Naruto stood in the shadows of an alleyway about two buildings from the alleyway, and sighed, "Damn, that was too close. I think that was a captain, judging by the white haori he had on, and that must have been a vice-captain as well." He shook his head, "Naruto, you dolt. You'd be lucky to survive if they'd seen you."

Heading down the street, he noted that it was getting late. A clock on a large building showed the hour hand to be pointing at twelve, and he decided that maybe he would be smart in retiring for the night. He didn't want to have his soul shredded by a zanpakutou tonight, now that he really thought about it.

* * *

Another week had come and gone for Naruto since that event with the Plus. He been waiting for awhile now, wondering if perhaps Hueco Mundo had forgotten him in Karakura.

"No, Aizen can't afford to. He loses me and even I know he'd be losing a valuable fighter." Naruto wasn't bragging, simply stating. Naruto knew how to fight, and he knew how to survive.

Hopping off from his bed, he stretched his legs a bit before looking out the window and into the night sky. He'd been hoping that he'd be back home by now. No doubt Nel was getting aggravated with him gone.

Naruto suddenly felt a presence he wasn't expecting. He raised an eyebrow and looked out the window, "What is he doing here?"

Naruto was soon out of his body, and flew up while carrying the empty shell. He looked around and noted that Aaroniero Arruruerie standing at the entryway of a _**Garganta**_. Naruto knew the Espada only a little bit, merely from the chance meeting of seeing him in a hallway once while walking with Nel.

"Naruto Uzumaki, you're to return to Las Noches and report to Aizen. He also has some news to share with you in regards to your former superior."

"Okay, thanks Arruruerie-sa-" Naruto froze in place, suddenly realizing what he heard, "Wait, _former_?"

"That's correct. Neliel Tu Oderschvank has abandoned the Espada about three weeks ago. Her whereabouts are unknown, so she has been deemed as a traitor or missing." the Ninth Espada replied in a expressionless tone, "We've wasted enough time here, let us go before Soul Society detects us."

Naruto nodded dumbly, though he felt as though someone had played a cruel and sadistic joke on him, and he was the only one who was left out of the loop on what exactly that joke was. He didn't even take notice when they arrived to the desert wasteland of Hueco Mundo.

When they entered the palace of Las Noches, Aizen was waiting for him in his throne room, "Ah, Naruto, I'm glad to see you're back."

The blond didn't waste a second, "What happened to Nel-sama?"

Aizen looked to Aaroniero, who merely shrugged, "I believe Aaroniero told you, didn't he? Pesche and Dondochakka, your fellow Fraccion, are also missing as well."

"Nel-sama wouldn't abandon her position randomly, Aizen-sama. It's unlike her. I've served under her ever since I became an Arrancar. Surely there's-"

"Naruto, I'm sorry about this, I too have no clue what has happened. However, we are currently short one member in our group. We must make changes. I'm sorry." Aizen spoke, his voice calm as ever, though there was no smile.

Naruto was furious, but he didn't let it show. He wouldn't _dare_ speak out to Aizen. Naruto may be stubborn, but he wasn't an idiot, "I...I understand, Aizen-sama."

"Naruto, Stark has also informed me that he would be willing to take you as his subordinate for the time being, if you wish." the man on the throne gave the blond a smile, "I can understand your frustration, please do know that."

Naruto sighed, "I...I'm willing to serve under Stark-sama until he either decides to release me from duty or otherwise."

Aizen nodded, "Aaroniero, will you let Stark know of this?"

Aaroniero nodded, "I already have."

Aizen gave a knowing nod, "Ah, of course, I almost forgot of your ability."

With that, Naruto was dismissed. The blond wasn't really in the mood to see anyone at the time, so he instead went to the now empty chambers where he and Nel had lived. He gritted his teeth as he could smell her scent on the sheets of the bed, "Nel-chan, where did you go?"

* * *

Grimmjow was well aware of what his blond haired peer was going through when he saw Naruto standing on a roof of the numerous buildings of Las Noches, "Naruto, where have you been? That Stark guy has been saying that you were supposed to meet him two hours ago."

Naruto just snorted, "He could have gone looking for me if he really cared. It's not like I'm hard to find."

Grimmjow's eyes narrowed, and he was soon right behind the blond, "Cut this crap out, now."

Naruto didn't even flinch as he was held up by the collar of his vest, "You going to make me?"

Grimmjow didn't miss a beat, and head butt the blond. Naruto fell to the ground, and without even thinking, tried to sweep Grimmjow off his feet, "Haha! What, did I ruin the little pity-party?"

"Bastard!!!!" Naruto leaped into the air up and delivered a blinding punch to Grimmjow. The blue haired Arrancar took the punch and crashed into a pillar. He got up, and cracked his neck.

"That's the way! Come on, Naruto!"

Naruto roared in anger as he phased from view. Grimmjow did likewise, and there were a few explosive crashes made as the two Arrancar exchanged blows. They reappeared in the white dunes as Naruto felt his anger beginning to boil over, "What the hell is your problem, huh?! I never recall you giving a damn about _my_ problems before now, Grimmjow!"

Grimmjow had a dead-serious expression on his face, "Pathetic."

"What was _**that**_?!" Naruto growled, his irises turning a slight crimson.

"I said," Grimmjow lifted a palm as a red light began to form, "you're being _pathetic_!!!!"

Naruto cursed his ill luck as the _**Cero**_ blasted towards him. The blond reacted quickly, and dashed to the side while jumping into the air. The energy blast exploded where he had been standing, causing a miniature shock wave to rock the area.

The presence of someone at the blond's side caused him to turn, only to be decked in the face. Naruto cried out in pain, and halted his flight downward from Grimmjow's fist. He raised two hands and began to fire _**Bala**_ after _**Bala**_ at his rival. The older Arrancar merely chuckled with a sneer as he dodged the haphazardly aimed attacks. Naruto was attacking on pure fury now. Not much of a surprise, Grimmjow supposed.

"Come on, Naruto! Hit me!!"

Naruto was suddenly gone from Grimmjow's vision. He felt two solid blows to his back, and crashed into a pillar as Naruto landed on the ground where Grimmjow fell. The blue haired man got up, a gleam in his eye.

"Was that better?" Naruto ground out.

Grimmjow snickered, "It tickled."

The desert around them was soon a war zone as the two began to smash into each other, blow after blow being blocked or dealt.

A knee to the gut, "Shouldn't you be trying to become one of the Espada?!"

"No! I'd rather beat the crap out of you right now, seeing as all you plan on doing is sobbing about your little hussy leaving you!" A foot to the jaw.

"Take that _back_!!!" Five successful kicks to the chest.

"Why don't you _make me_?!" A choke-hold slam into a building.

Naruto coughed as Grimmjow held him down, "Damn it..." He put a death grip on Grimmjow's wrist, still holding his throat, "Grimmjow!!!!"

Grimmjow was blown back as a giant blast of red erupted from Naruto's mouth. He screeched to a halt in midair, and watched as Naruto literally destroyed the building, which luckily was nothing more than a small outpost within the desert-world palace. Had Grimmjow not blasted his own _**Cero **_at the blond's, he may have been missing his head right now. Well, that may have been pushing it, but he wouldn't be feeling good right now; after all, the blond had blasted the attack from point-blank.

Naruto eventually calmed down, though he was still venting out reiatsu like no tomorrow. Grimmojow landed, and spoke as Naruto slowly looked up at him, "You done whining?"

Naruto saw that Grimmjow was not smiling in his usual sadistic manner, instead giving the rare serious expression, which meant he was rather annoyed. The blond nodded, and stood straight, "Thanks. I needed that."

"Tch, you're an idiot." Grimmjow began to walk away, "If I catch you wallowing like that again, I'll make sure to beat you to a _pulp_ next time."

Naruto was well aware that Grimmjow had been holding back. Naruto himself had been holding back as well, though that was purely out of practice. Naruto always held back when he fought in Las Noches. It was like a rule for the Espada and Fraccion.

Naruto stood up and stretched, "Grimmjow, hold on a second."

"_What_?" Grimmjow ground out, an annoyed look on his face.

"Try not to suck so much the next time you fight me."

Grimmjow raised an eyebrow before snickering, "Tch, take your own advice for once. Once I'm an Espada, you'll have to be kissing my feet."

"No thanks, I'm not sure where those have been."

Grimmjow laughed a bit before zipping away with a flicker. Naruto felt a lot better now, though the hurt was still there. For now, he'd try and push his feelings about Nel, Dondochakka, and Pesche's disappearance down for now. Besides, Stark was not one to keep waiting.

* * *

"You'll be the first Fraccion I've ever had. Don't worry too much about duties to me. Just be sure to do what needs to be done when the time calls for it."

Naruto was a bit surprised when Stark had basically given Naruto permission to slack off. He had asked Stark why, only for Stark to say that training day and night like Nel had been wasn't his thing. He trusted Naruto was talented enough, otherwise he wouldn't have picked him up as a Fraccion in the first place.

"Stark-sama?"

"First off, Stark is good enough." the Primera responded, "Anyway, what's your question?"

"Since Nel-sama's no longer here, what will happen with the position of the Tercera?" the blond asked, taking a seat across from Stark at a small table.

"Someone will take over the spot. I imagine it'll be an Arrancar who is rather powerful, if not experienced. It'd only make sense, though I have no clue how long it'll take for the position to be filled. The higher ranked Hollows are more responsible for what happens with the Espada then the lower ranked ones, according to Aizen. It's to help maintain the Espada, or so he says." Stark replied with a shrug, "More or less, I'm sort of the one who has main priority over insuring things maintain order in Las Noches, aside from Aizen himself."

Naruto gave a nod, understanding the older Arrancar's explanation, "Right. Um, one more question."

Stark sensed Naruto's hesitancy, "Go ahead and shoot, Naruto. I'm all ears."

Naruto was ever thankful that the Espada had a casual air about him when he was talking. It made getting to know the Primera easier, "Well, it has to do with my _**Resurrección**_."

Stark was interested, "Go on."

"I showed it to Nel-sama only once. She said it was on par with that of one of the lower ranked Espada. I..." Naruto paused, scratching the back of his head, "...would you care to tell me what you think of it? Nel-sama was always kind to me, and I sometimes think she was just trying to help my morale by saying that."

"I see." Stark stood up, and started towards the exit to the dunes outside, "Show me your _**Resurrección**_ then. I trust Nel's opinion though, Naruto. If she said it was that strong, she probably was telling the truth."

The two were soon outside, Stark standing a good distance away from Naruto as the younger Arrancar prepared himself. He pulled his sword out from his sheath on his back, and spun it around in his hand once before thrusting it forward so that it was pointing at Stark. He held onto the handle with both hands while his reiatsu began to spike.

Now, one should note that Naruto didn't like advertising his power that much. In all honesty, only three people had ever seen Naruto perform his released form. Nel was one of them, and Aizen obviously being the other. The only other person who had the rare honor of seeing Naruto's _**Resurrecci**__**ón**_ was Grimmjow, namely because Naruto had seen Grimmjow perform his release as well.

It was for these few reasons that Stark was intrigued when he felt Naruto's power seem to continue growing. The blond's irises flashed red while his features became more feral; nails elongated, his canines sharpened, his unique whisker marks darkened.

Just as quickly as Naruto released his power, the air around them seemed to reach boiling temperatures. Stark watched as the sand blew into the wind while Naruto lifted his sword slightly so that it pointed forward to the blue sky. Naruto took in a deep breath, and closed his eyes. He held the breath for an eternity and a half it seemed before exhaling as he spoke.

"Ravage, Rey de Zorros!"

All at once, the air became heavy as a crimson light erupted from Naruto, encompassing the boy from all angles. His sword shined a similar hue before disappearing into the blood-red aura. Naruto crouched down a bit as the light seemed to expand while shooting into the air, flooding the sky in it's color. One could have believed it was sunset almost.

Stark's eyes actually widened slightly, namely out of amusement, "This boy...he's truly a unique case..."

* * *

Aizen smiled to himself as he sat in his chambers, the only company being the calm wind that blew outside.

Part of Aizen was a bit apprehensive about the power that the blond Arrancar was emitting. After all, the boy wasn't even an Espada and he was well within the boundaries of being considered one. Why the boy hadn't asked for a position of power yet amused Aizen more than anything. He knew that the boy was aware that he was powerful. He just didn't care for titles.

Aizen stood up from his throne, and walked down the corridors, going over the finer details of his plan that would be going into effect in two or so years. He had the guidelines made out for what he needed to do all mapped out in his mind, and the only thing he needed to accomplish now was to find the right time to start. He'd have to wait for a moment when the Gotei would be occupied with something else so that he would go unnoticed, even by his captain, Shinji Hirako.

It wouldn't be that hard, as long as he remained the amicable Vice-captain of the Fifth Division he would be fine.

Aizen hummed a tune to himself as he made his way towards the exit that lead to the dunes of Las Noches. Yes, it would all work out according to plan.

* * *

Fifteen years...

Fifteen years since Naruto had been been transferred to his position serving under Stark. Fifteen years had gone relatively quickly for him, now that he thought about it. He still thought about Nel every now and then, but he had lost hope of ever seeing her again. He had surrendered to the fact that he must have done something wrong, or must have missed something. She had _seemed_ happy with him. Did he anger her by taking the mission? Was she kidnapped?

No. Nel would never be kidnapped, not without a fight. She wasn't weak. Hell, Naruto was still pretty sure that she'd be able to dance circles around him, even if in his _**Resurrecci**__**ó**__**n**_ form. He'd seen her powers, and he knew that he was probably about a century behind her in experience and power right now. She had always stressed that point; experience is the one thing that separates the superiors from the subordinates.

"Naruto, you there?"

Naruto blinked stupidly as Stark waved a hand in front of his face, "Sorry, Stark-sama."

Stark just smiled a bit, "You were spacing out again. I was asking you if you wished to escort me to Aizen's throne room."

"Um, I guess. What's going on?"

"We're going to meet the newly promoted Espada. Aizen's made a few new additions, and also promoted one of the older ones here."

"Hm. Great, more of the arrogant windbags like Barragan, right?"

Stark chuckled, "Naruto, Barragan isn't a windbag, just proud."

"He called me a brat and child, Stark! I'm more than a century in age, damn it! Well, I _think_ I'm at least a century and a half in age. Those years in Hueco Mundo flew by fast, so I don't know for sure."

Stark raised an eyebrow, "You think you'd be a better Espada than Barragan?"

Naruto snorted comically, "There's no way in hell I'd be an Espada. Especially one that's four or higher. I don't like the idea of babysitting the others."

Stark gave a nod, "You said it...too bad I can't afford to ask for a demotion."

The Primera and his Fraccion walked into the chambers while Naruto continued to rant about how things weren't like they were 'back in the day'.

"Ah, Stark, Naruto-kun, how are you?"

Naruto quieted down immediately as he looked to the figure of Aizen standing in front of his throne. Stark gave Naruto a look to let him know to keep quiet before speaking, "Aizen-sama." He gave a bow, as did Naruto.

Naruto looked throughout the chambers, and noted two newcomers he hadn't seen before. One was a woman with tanned skin and blond hair. She wore a very...suggestive outfit, as far as Espada and other Arrancar went. He was pretty sure that she was cutting it close with a couple of dress codes with her top revealing the lower part of her bust, but he didn't say anything. He would have said she was beautiful, but the lower portion of her face was covered by the high collar of her shirt. He was looking at her legs when he felt like he was being watched. He looked up to see her looking at _him_. He blushed a bit before looking onward to the next Espada.

The other was a short man with dark hair, and a horn protruding from his head. He had a face that Naruto would have mistaken for a stone mask. His expression didn't change at all, and Naruto had to admit that he was relatively short compared to the other Espada. Well, shorter than Grimmjow and Stark at least. Maybe around Naruto's height.

"Now that we're all here, I'd like to introduce you all to our three newest additions to the Espada, as well as two promotions." Aizen began, his smile never faltering for a moment. Aizen looked to the two new faces, and smiled, "First, I'd like to introduce Harribel, the new Tercera."

Naruto tensed for a moment before he felt a hand clasp his shoulder, "Easy, Naruto."

Naruto looked to see Stark looking down at the blond with a calm expression. Naruto gave a nod before looking back to Aizen and the others, choosing to remain quiet.

"Our other new member of the family is Ulquiorra Shchiffer, who will be taking the rank of our Fourth Espada."

There was a murmur among the other Espada, mostly out of surprise in the new Tercera. Ever since Nel disappeared, no one had taken up the rank of the Tercera, namely out of simple fact no one was really eager or willing to take the rank.

Some of the more experienced Espada also knew first hand how protective Naruto had been over anyone who had challenged Neliel Tu Oderschvank's position. He never verbally stated this, but he would make sure whoever so chose to take the spot would be going through hell and high water to prove they were worth it.

"To continue our little meeting, I've decided to move Nnoitra Jiruga up to the Fifth Espada. He has proven himself strong enough to carry the position, and I'm confident that he'll do well."

"Like I said," Naruto whispered, "nothing but arrogant windbags..."

Stark let out a small chuckle while Aizen went on, "The third new addition to our group is none other than Grimmjow Jeagerjaques, who has been a part of the Arrancar in Las Noches for quite some time. He will be the new Sexta."

Naruto turned to Grimmjow, and gave the newly promoted Espada a grin. Grimmjow just smirked a bit while the Arrancar were dismissed. Naruto gave Stark a look, and Stark, reading the boy's mind, just nodded. Naruto headed over to Grimmjow, and laughed, "Hahaha, you're finally an Espada!"

Grimmjow just rolled his eyes, "Tch, Aizen would have promoted me ages ago if he wasn't gone all the time."

Naruto snorted indignantly, "I'm sure. The idea of a pair of well manicured nails attacking me always speaks _power_ in my mind."

Grimmjow gave Naruto a flat look, "Go burrow a den and raise some kits, baka."

The two laughed a bit while leaving the chambers, "So, what are you going to do now?"

Grimmjow grinned, "What else? Get stronger."

Naruto gave a grunt of understanding, "Right. I heard Stark mentioning something about me and him training a bit more. Something about Aizen needing us to be ready for anything in the years to come." Naruto shrugged, "It's a miracle alone that Stark gets out of bed everyday."

Naruto looked to the retreating form of the Tercera, and heard Grimmjow give a laugh, "Oh no, don't tell me you're pissed off at someone taking the coveted Tercera Espada title."

The blond Fraccion said nothing for a moment, turning to face Grimmjow, "You know anything about her?"

Grimmjow shrugged, "Don't know, don't care. She's Harribel, she wears something that makes me question if she's immune to the catching colds, and she is able to live up to the title, according to Aizen at least."

Naruto looked to see the chambers were empty except for the two now, "I'll catch you later, Grimmjow."

"Whatever. See you later." Grimmjow gave a wave while turning towards the direction of his new chambers. Naruto turned to the still noticeable blond hair of the new Tercera. Naruto made a quick dash towards her, by her side within seconds.

Harribel stopped to look at the younger looking blond Arrancar, golden eyes observing him closely, "You're Naruto Uzumaki, Fraccion of Stark-san, the Primera, correct?"

Naruto was a bit surprised, "That's me."

Harribel studied him for a moment longer before continuing towards her chambers, "Aizen-sama has told me a bit about you. He says you served under the previous Tercera, Neliel Tu Oderschvank. He also stated that you held a high amount of respect for her."

"That's right."

"You don't think I'm worthy of being the Tercera, do you?"

Naruto, who was walking along side her now, spoke, "Not so much that as I feel that Aizen gave up on trying to locate Neliel-sama so quickly."

Harribel paused for a moment, and turned to Naruto, "You seem to hold higher respect towards her than you do towards Aizen." There was a flicker in her eyes, "Am I right?"

Naruto just grinned, "Neliel-sama taught me how to live as an Arrancar, and how to fight with the sword, and even though I was her subordinate, she treated me more like a student and peer. I _owe_ her my respect, Harribel-sama."

Harribel nodded, "I suppose I can understand that. You also seem to know when someone is more powerful than you, if I can make any assumptions about you. You're also much older than you appear."

Naruto raised an eyebrow, "Heh, you got me. Though, if you don't mind me saying this, you're probably older than me."

"In total existence, definitely. In terms of being an Arrancar, you're older than me, I'm certain."

The shorter blond smirked, giving her an appreciative once-over, "I must say, you _are_ a welcome change here. There aren't many high ranking female Arrancar in Las Noches. Aside from Cirucci Thunderwitch, there aren't many Arrancar that really approach me. Cirucci though," Naruto chuckled a bit, "she can be a real flirt when you get underneath that cold exterior of hers."

It was Harribel's turn to be surprised, "You associate with the Privaron?"

Naruto looked insulted, "Of course I do! They were Espada too, you know! In fact, _you_ could probably learn a thing or two from them yourself! Hell, they've been in Las Noches longer than you or me, and they don't have the same level of power as we do. We may have been given some assistance in our transformation into Arrancar with Aizen's help, but _they_ were the original Espada. Only Aaroniero is the remaining original still among our ranks."

Harribel gave Naruto what he assumed to be an amused look, "You're an interesting one, Naruto Uzumaki. You act much more childish than you really should, yet you have wisdom for someone who has seen many years."

The whiskered Fraccion just chuckled, "I just speak my mind, that's all."

The female Espada crossed her arms a bit, "It would seem that way." She turned to her chamber door, apparently having arrived sooner than they expected. Naruto noticed her look to him a bit longer, and he swore she stared at his abs for a whole three seconds before continuing, "On a side note, Uzumaki, if I catch you staring at my legs like that again, I promise you I won't let it go unpunished. Is that clear?"

The blond Fraccion felt a very brief yet powerful weight of reiatsu on him, and gulped, "Crystal, Harribel-sama."

Harribel looked at Naruto for a moment longer before opening her door, "Still, it's been a pleasure chatting with you, Uzumaki. I hope we can do this again sometime."

As the door to the new Tercera's chambers closed, Naruto scratched his head, "What the hell was that?" The blond grumbled something about women being just as difficult in Hueco Mundo as they were in his past life, and walked further down the halls.

* * *

"Why am I being transferred again?"

Stark sighed, "Listen, Naruto, it wasn't exactly like I had a choice in the matter. Harribel has no Fraccion as of right now, and seeing as she is of lower rank than me, Aizen believed it would be best for the newer Espada to have subordinates. I'm the Primera, and I've been here for awhile. I know how things go around here."

"Maybe Aizen just has a personal vendetta with me?" Naruto suggested, his tone smothered in sarcasm, "Seriously, I think Harribel requested me as her Fraccion so that she could kill me. That woman is colder than Ulquiorra in a snowstorm sometimes."

It had been no more than three years since the new Espada were promoted, and already Naruto was being transferred again. He was getting sick of it, but he really had no say in the matter.

"Look, Naruto, if it helps make you feel any better, I won't be getting any new Fraccion for a long time, if ever." the Primera stated, giving Naruto's unruly hair a ruffling with his hand, "I realize you are still not really familiar with Harribel, but try to think back to Nel-san. She too was a bit distant when you first met her, am I right?"

Naruto opened his mouth, only to immediately close it and look away, "I still don't agree with this change."

"Well, you can always go take it up with Aizen himself."

The blond laughed, "Yeah, and maybe I can ask him to allow me to storm Seireitei with a few hundred Gillian too!"

The Primera laughed, "Look, Naruto, considering the amount of charm you seem to let off all the time, I'm sure Harribel will warm up to you in due time. I mean, Cirucci was never known for her kindness, and she _adores_ you."

"Are you trying to say something about me and Cirucci?"

"Oh no, not at all." Stark grinned while Naruto just rubbed his temples.

"Fine...well, I guess this is it. I'll probably see you around, Stark. Try not to sleep in so much with me not being able to wake you up."

Naruto gave a mock salute to the Primera before using his _**Sonido**_ to head back to the chambers of the Tercera. He was there within only two minutes time, and straightened himself up before knocking.

The doors opened to reveal Harribel, an amused look on her slight covered face, "You're earlier than I expected, Uzumaki."

"Stark-sama informed me that you requested me to be made your first Fraccion. Aizen made it official just a few hours ago from what I understand." Naruto gave a quick bow, "I'm at your command, Harribel-sama."

Harribel gave the faintest hint of a smile as her eyes became a bit squinted, "There's no need to be so formal with me, Uzumaki. I know you seem to think I'm out for your blood, but I believe that perhaps it would be best if we have a fresh start. Are you willing to try that?"

Now, Naruto was hard to surprise after living for more than a century. He rarely flinched when Nnoitra made a death threat, or when Grimmjow would stop a fist from colliding into his face by only a mere centimeter. Still, Naruto found this sudden appearance of friendly behavior in Harribel to be among the few things that befuddled him.

"Um...sure?" Naruto said with a shrug. Harribel gave a nod before opening the door all the way, "So...I see you kept the chambers pretty much the same. Neliel-sama put a lot of pride into the order she kept here."

Harribel was quiet for a moment, admiring the order of the place, "Yes. It's a little known fact that I saw Neliel Tu Oderschvank as an idol of sorts when I was younger."

Naruto stopped dead in his tracks, "Really? You're serious??" Naruto shook his head, "I've never seen you around here before, though."

Harribel gave another nod, "Yes, she was one of the few women in the Espada, and she fought with a calm and grace that I can only hope to gain some day. Before I had been an Espada, I had seen her fight once. She inspired me to become a greater warrior."

The blond Fraccion gave Harribel a smile, "I suppose I can give this another try, Harribel-sama. After all, I was Nel-sama's pupil for close to half a century. I can teach you if you would be willing to teach me as well."

"That can be arranged," Harribel spoke while folding her arms over her chest, "Aizen-sama said you are a fairly experienced fighter, so I trust that going over basics with you will be unnecessary, correct?"

"Yeah. By the way, just call me Naruto. Uzumaki makes me feel like I'm older than I should be."

Harribel gave a quiet laugh, "Very well. Welcome back to the Tercera's forces, Naruto."

* * *

It had come to pass with time that Naruto and Harribel developed a sort of master and apprentice like relationship with each other. Naruto thought about getting closer to her more than once, but it was perhaps the memory of the woman who had once held her ranking that kept him back.

Deep down, Naruto _still_ thought of Nel. She had gotten close to Naruto in a way he had never thought possible. He was fairly certain that he'd never share a love with another woman like he did with her ever again. He had the occasional moment or two with a few of the other Arrancar women, but he always made sure to keep his distance. He didn't want his heart that he supposedly never had as a Hollow to be ripped out from him again.

It also didn't help that Harribel's overall demeanor reminded him a bit of Nel. Harribel was an amazing sword fighter, her style using her strength and speed to it highest potential. Her spiritual energy easily surpassed Naruto by a wide margin. It scared him a little; a young Espada at her level of power. Though, he wasn't quite sure _how_ old she was. She may very well be around his age. He had no clue.

All in all though, he enjoyed her company. She wasn't necessarily an optimist, but she certainly wasn't a pessimist either. She was simply a woman who had a logical and knowledgeable sense of her world, and was willing to have deep conversations with Naruto...just like Nel...

"Harribel...do you think that Arrancar are truly condemned beings?"

"Condemned?" Harribel repeated, "I cannot say. Hollows take the souls of the living and dead to feast on. I don't know exactly what excuse we could use other than our dark powers influencing us that would save us from punishment."

"Suppose we use our powers to protect those we care about. Would _that_ make us evil?"

Harribel sighed, "You ask questions that I don't think we can give answers to." She looked to her Fraccion, and shook her head, "I will say this much though, Naruto. You're an exception to the norm as far as Hollows and Arrancar go. You don't fight unless you are training, or for the sake of protecting those dear to you. You value life, and whenever you and I have gone to the human world in our gigai, you always try to help the stranded souls. I don't know if that is exactly becoming of an Arrancar, but I see it as a rather noble thing to do."

Naruto laughed, "What? No comments on my looks and my charming personality?"

"I wouldn't go that far. You still are a bit of a child." the blond Espada spoke, her eyes glimmering in silent laughter. Naruto went from grinning to frowning in seconds, and Harribel just continued to remain quiet, enjoying the mild annoyance she caused the boy.

It was a little known fact that Harribel, while not talkative when involved in duty, was quite the pacifist, enjoying peace and tranquility whenever possible. She took her duty as the Tercera very seriously, and was very loyal to Aizen (though some stated she was a very good actor). Naruto never spoke of how she acted outside of public affairs, and this annoyed a few of the more curious Arrancar. Even more so, Naruto was one of only a handful that saw what was behind collar of Harribel's jacket.

Harribel, who had been meditating in her private quarters, was a bit shocked when Naruto came walking in on her one day, immediately blushing a ripe tomato-red before apologizing and bolting out the door. Harribel was the kind of person who tried to be as comfortable as possible whenever she meditated. This meant she would have her shirt unzipped, leaving her open and exposed to the world.

The funny thing was, Harribel was a unique case, with her lower jaw and much of what her small zipper jacket covered was her mask. Naruto later apologized for his intrusion, and Harribel had accepted it without any anger. Naruto had asked her why she kept herself hidden like that, though she never gave a reason.

"Well, I think you're still a beautiful woman." Naruto stated after she had remained quiet for a good couple of minutes.

Now Harribel had trained herself to never let her emotions be too visible, so she settled for a small nod, "Thank you, Naruto."

Naruto waved it off, "Bah, don't thank me. Just keep looking gorgeous and I'll call it even, heheh...er.." Naruto felt the hairs on his neck tingle, "I-I was kidding, Harribel-sama. Honestly, I swear!"

Harribel lowered her killer intent a little, mentally patting herself on the back for being able to keep the infamously free-spirited Fraccion in line, "Of course you were."

Harribel stretched a bit while Naruto looked at her while she zipped up her jacket, "Where are you going now?"

The Tercera Espada looked to her Fraccion, then to one of the exits of Las Noches, "We're going to train..."

"Why not just train here?"

The woman was quiet for a moment, her eyes moving over Naruto's features a bit before she replied, "Naruto, tell me, how long was it since you last spent any real time out in Hueco Mundo?"

Naruto tapped his chin, "I'd say close to...oh...fifty years?"

Harribel gave a hum, as though she had expected as much of a response, "There are two rules that are placed upon Espada inside Las Noches. Do you know what they are?"

"Yeah, the first is using the _**Gran Rey Cero**_ inside the walls of Las Noches, the other which forbids any Espada above number four from releasing their zanpakutou. What of it?"

Harribel didn't blink as she replied, "Stark-sama told me that you are more than capable of using the _**Gran Rey Cero**_."

Naruto's eyebrows rose up as he looked to her with genuine surprise, "You're not supposed to know about that. Not even Aizen knows..."

Harribel started heading towards the exit, "I want to gage your abilities."

Naruto had known Harribel for maybe a year or two, possibly three. It was a bit of a surprise that she had come to know more about him than he had shared with her. He remembered using _**Grand Rey Cero**_ after Stark had taught it to him. The rule against using the volatile technique was made only a decade ago. Stark had taught it to Naruto after four years together. Much like everything else about Naruto, he was more than capable of using the attack.

"Any other secrets I should share with you that you already know?" Naruto said with a smirk. Harribel, much to his shock, nodded.

"You're _**Resurrección**_ has been said to be on par with the lower ranking Espada. Is that true as well?"

Naruto laughed, "That's a matter of opinion, I guess. Last time I remember, I'm probably a bit lower than Grimmjow in power, though I haven't really had a good fight with him in almost twelve years. Hell, he may be stronger than Nnoitra."

The blond Espada's eyes shined with amusement, "That's quite a bold statement to make, Naruto."

"Nel-sama said something similar to that when I claimed I could beat Nnoitra when he was merely the Octava. Now that Szayel guy is there though. Not sure where he stands in power." the blond commented, rubbing his chin thoughtfully.

Naruto had always been leery of the pink haired Espada. The man had lost his position ages ago when Naruto was still serving as Nel's Fraccion. Only recently had he regained his rank, no more than a year or two after Nnoitra had become the Quinta Espada. Needless to say, Naruto had been feeling there was more to that story than he knew.

"Well, I'd like to see how great your power is. Stark seemed genuinely proud when he talked about you to me, so I have high expectations in you."

Moments later, the two were outside the walls of Las Noches, the dark and eternal night of Hueco Mundo providing a sharp contrast to the bright skies of giant palace. The moon gave an eerie glow as the two Arrancar headed towards a distant area with a flat surface. Harribel turned to Naruto, drawing her blade.

Naruto was immediately on guard, "Harribel-sama, you never told me you were going to draw your sword."

Harribel didn't miss a beat, "I never said I wasn't going too either."

The blond Fraccion snorted, "Should have expected that." Naruto pulled out his own sword, which was much longer than that of Harribel's, which was wide and shorter than most blades. The Tercera's blade was actually a hollow one, appearing as more of a frame of a sword than an actual blade. It looked fragile upon a quick glance, but Naruto knew better. Harribel was a powerful opponent, with our without her blade.

Naruto's blade, on the other hand, was a rather large katana, possibly bordering on the length of an odachi. Nel commented once that the blade was possibly a bit more cumbersome than effective for the male Fraccion, yet Naruto had learned to compensate it's larger than average length with finesse and strength. Then again, Nnoitra's blade length put Naruto's to shame. He had no qualms with having a larger than average close-combat sword.

Blue eyes barely caught Harribel flicker away from view, and Naruto spun around just in time to block a vertical slash aimed for his arm. He grunted as he applied reiatsu to the surrounding area in an attempt to make Harribel have greater difficulty in maintaining her push.

Harribel seemed to not be phased in the least, "Yes, that's it, Naruto. Don't hold back for a second!" Harribel was now in her zone. Naruto knew that if he slipped up in the slightest, he'd be paying big time for it later. He had seen her spar with Stark before, and he had light sessions with her more than once.

The whiskered Fraccion growled as his reiatsu began to cause the sands around them to tremble. He hopped back for a moment before ducking under a horizontal slash from the Tercera's blade, and cursed himself as her foot came crashing into his chest. He went rocketing into the sky before he managed to stop his trajectory. He looked around to see where his superior had disappeared to, and moved to his right as she phased before him and made another slash to where he had been moments ago.

Naruto gripped his blade tightly before flying at her, and slamming the blade into hers, then pulling back and quickly trying to cut her shoulders, only for her to block. He moved back while spinning to attack again, only for Harribel to fly back, effectively avoiding the attack. Naruto pursued her, and tried to kick her in the temple. She ducked under the rather high rising kick, and craned her neck back as her subordinate used his momentum to spin around and try to cut her as a follow up. She caught his wrist, and blinked, "I'm a bit disappointed, Naruto. You're fighting recklessly."

Naruto's eyes widened a bit before he chuckled, "I'm a lot better at taking punishment, so I don't mind being a bit reckless."

The female Arrancar gave no verbal response, instead gripping his wrist tightly while charging up a _**Bala**_ with the index finger of her sword hand. She fired the attack, sending Naruto careening through the air for the second time. He landed on his feet, a bit scorched, but relatively unharmed, "That recklessness of yours will be your undoing in a fight to the death, Naruto. I will _not_ have one of my subordinates, let alone friends, get killed because they feel they can 'take punishment' better than others."

Naruto narrowed his eyes as Harribel's reiatsu increased. Naruto grunted as he shouldered off the heavy spiritual pressure she exuded. Hefting his blade into a ready stance, and flickered away from view for a brief moment. Harribel didn't even move her feet as she moved her blade to block her side, her eyes moving casually to Naruto, "Better. You're focusing too much though on me."

The Tercera pushed Naruto back, only for him to back flip while aiming to deliver a kick in process. She backed away, narrowly avoiding his foot, and continued her assault on him. The whiskered Arrancar blocked her blade with his own, and sparks flew as they battled for dominance. The larger of the two blades eventually got the upper hand as Naruto used his leverage to once again push her away, following up with a quick thrust of his zanpakutou.

Harribel, a bit surprised and proud to see Naruto's skills starting to show, sidestepped as the blade grazed her shoulder. The two shared eye contact briefly as Harribel nodded, "Considering the amount you're holding back, I must admit I'm quite impressed."

The shorter blond smiled, "Thank you, Harribel-sama."

Harribel dropped her blade to her side, and Naruto did likewise, "I believe that is enough for now. We shall continue from where we left off later today, though I will be _much_ more serious when we start again." She held out a hand, and Naruto took it with a smile as she helped him up, "In the meantime, let us take a short rest. I wish to test you on your _knowledge_ of Shinigami and Soul Society."

The blond haired male gave a groan, only to receive a blank look from Harribel, which was the equivalent of 'Are you _complaining_?' from what he had experienced. He bowed his head a bit and nodded, "Very well, Harribel-sama."

"We can go for a walk around Las Noches before training again if you wish." Harribel added quietly, which Naruto could only smile at.

* * *

Seireitei...

Home to the guardians of the mortal souls, the Shinigami, or Soul Reapers. The Thirteen Court Guard Squads, or the Gotei Thirteen as they were more commonly called, were the various squads assigned to different tasks throughout Soul Society, such as the Research and Development Division in the Twelfth Division, and the Fourth Division, which was responsible for medical treatment and supplies, as well as many other divisions.

For about two millennium,Shigekuni Yamamoto-Genryusai commanded this group of Soul Reapers. They stood as a polar opposite to Hueco Mundo and the Hollows, purifying souls, giving rest to wandering spirits, and training the next generation of Shinigami.

However, there was recently a new addition to the Gotei Thirteen's many subdivisions; the Combat and Field Medic Corps, created and founded by the combined efforts of the Fourth Divisions second-in-command, Isane Kotetsu, and the fourth seat officer and lead commander of the new subdivision, Sakura Haruno.

Sakura Haruno was a fairly experienced Shinigami, having graduated with one of the more talented groups in the past few decades. She was also one of the few members who had stuck with the Division she had started in, the others having been moved or promoted to higher ranks of authority while she remained in a lower rank.

If one asked her friends in Soul Society _why_ she remained a Fourth Seat, you would get varied answers, depending on the person you asked.

Sixth Division Vice-captain Renji Abarai would shudder and say the superiors knew that if they gave her a the position of Vice-captain that the Fourth Division would have a severe unbalance in it's power.

Momo Hinamori, Vice-captain of the Fifth Division, would smile brightly and say Sakura-chan loved her work, and was happy remaining where she was, as long as she helped those who needed her.

Rukia Kuchiki, an unseated officer within the Thirteenth division, would kindly state that Haruno-san is a person who takes pride in her work, and yearns to learn more from her superiors instead of simply moving up the ranks.

Izuru Kira would rub his chin in thought for a moment and state that while he was currently the Vice-captain of the Third Division, he too was once in the Fourth Division. Sakura's reason for her current position were her own, but he would guess it was because she got to have more freedom with her current place in the Fourth Division.

If you asked her personally, Sakura would shrug her shoulders and smile before saying it was just the way she liked it.

As of right now, Sakura Haruno was standing in the office of her highest direct authority; Retsu Unohana. The woman had come to be seen as a mentor and role-model for Sakura when she was first introduced to the Academy. In her later years at the Academy, the pink haired Shinigami had taken electives that Unohana taught once a week. Sakura excelled in her basic fields of _**kido**_, swordsmanship, and unarmed combat. Still, her interest in healing and medicine had only grown since she had died and went to Soul Society.

The pink-haired girl was shaken from her thoughts as she faced her captain's eyes, "Ah, my sincerest apologies, Unohana-taichou, I didn't catch all of that."

Unohana, who was one of the senior members of the Gotei Thirteen, having been around longer than most of the other captains, Yamamoto not included, smiled gently, "I was wondering how the new subdivision you and Isane are running is going."

"Oh, yes." Sakura straightened up a bit before continuing, "We've managed to recruit fifteen hopefuls from the unseated positions, and they all show great promise in healing, though they're a bit lacking in combat experience."

"That's to be expected, Sakura; this is a Division for healing, after all."

Sakura blushed a bit, feeling embarrassed, "Y-yes, I was just thinking that we'd lose less of our younger Shinigami within the Fourth if we could just help train them better in field work that includes advanced fighting and defense against Hollows."

Unohana got up from her seat and walked over to the girl she had come to see as a daughter, much like Isane, "Sakura, I never said I have objection to what you and Isane are doing. This is a great thing you are doing." She placed both her hands on Sakura's shoulders, "Just understand that it may take a bit more patience than expected to get them going."

"I understand, Unohana-taichou."

Unohana nodded, "You're a smart girl, Sakura. I am proud of how far you've come since you joined my squad; I'm honored to have a young Shinigami of your talent working here."

Sakura only blushed further, "No, the pleasure is mine, Unohana-taichou. You've been so kind and helped me move all the way from unseated officer to my current position. You and Isane have both been a major help to my improvement."

Unohana laughed, "So modest too." She let go of Sakura's shoulders as she headed out of her office, a silent gesture for Sakura to follow. The pink haired girl followed, "Sakura, how many Fourth Division recruits make it through their first decade in service?"

"I...I don't know, taichou."

Unohana frowned a bit as she thought of the answer, "Twenty percent has been the recorded high for unseated Fourth Division members who have served under my squad in the last decade." She sighed, "The percentage is halved after fifteen, and becomes less that six percent in twenty years."

Sakura bowed her head, understanding the various reasons. Fourth Division members were expected to heal any they could. The amount of respect they received was much less than they deserved. They were left open for any and all attacks while healing the wounded in battle. That was the reason why Sakura had created the Combat and Field Medics Corps for. She wished to prevent those statistics from increasing.

"Those are...rather disturbing statistics, Unohana-taichou."

Retsu Unohana gave a sad nod, "It is, isn't it?" She was now standing outside of her headquarters, walking along the roofed patio, "Sakura, I'll do what I can to help with funds for your organization. In turn, you and Isane need only continue doing the amazing job that you are doing."

Sakura gave a small bow, her face tinted pink, "T-thank you, Unohana-taichou. You're too kind."

Unohana laughed, "Sakura, learn to to feel proud once in a while. I only give praise those who deserve it, after all."

Sakura gave a final bow, though much shorter in duration, "I understand, taichou. I must be going now, I promised to meet with Momo-fukutaichou for lunch."

"Very well, Sakura. I'll see you later, then." Unohana gave Sakura a nod as the pink haired girl's sandaled feet padded down the wooden walkway in a mild run. Unohana smiled as she watched the girl disappear around a corner, "That girl has a large amount of potential. I can only hope to live long enough to see her a half a millennium from now."

**End of Chapter Three: Phew, finally got another chapter done. I guess I'll be fair and say that this was a bit faster in pace, but it'll eventually slow down in time-skips. Yes, Sakura will be in this story, but don't go jumping to conclusions. I have this story mapped out a bit already, so I know what I'm doing. Just trust me, heheh. Yeah, I suppose a few of you were mad at me for not showing Naruto's release, right? Those who know me enough should know I like cutting things off like that and creating cliffhangers. It's a bad habit I'm afraid. Well, thanks for reading, keep your eyes open for the next chapter!**

**1-3 years before Turn Back The Pendulum: Naruto is transferred over to Stark's command, making him the first Fraccion under the command of the Primera Espada.**

**15 years after Turn Back The Pendulum: Harribel, Ulquiorra, and Grimmjow are made Espada while Nnoitra is promoted to the Quinta Espada.**

**17-18 years after Turn Back The Pendulum: Harribel take Naruto as her first Fraccion, making Naruto once again a member of a Tercera Espada's Fraccion.**

**About 150 years before Turn Back The Pendulum: Sakura Haruno dies (details yet to be told on how) and later meets Rukia and Renji. Years pass, and decades later join the Shinigami academy, graduating the in the same class as Renji, Momo, and Izuru. Her excelling in healing _kido_ made her an immediate recruit for the Fourth Division, and she quickly move from unseated officer to the current Fourth Seat. **

**While I'm at it, I'd like to thank Paradox Jast for helping me with this story by being my beta-reader. He's been a major help with ideas, and with grammar (something we all can afford to better ourselves in). I recommend any of you who haven't heard of him to look him up. He's got some great Naruto fictions in the works, and they're real gems among the fandom. **


	4. Encounters

**Disclaimer: As always, I do not own Naruto or Bleach, which are the property of Masashi Kishimoto and Tite Kubo respectively. I'm still convinced that the two would be able to make a sweet-arse series if they just worked together, lol.**

**Cracked Mask**

**Chapter Four: Encounters**

"I still don't agree with this. We shouldn't be snooping around here and acting like a bunch of spies."

Harribel turned to her younger partner, a hint of annoyance flashing in her eyes, "Naruto, it doesn't _matter_ if you agree or not. Aizen-sama asked us to keep an eye out on the city for the moment, so that's what we're doing. The Shinigami have been improving in their patrols as of recently, so we've got to be all the more careful."

Naruto tugged at his orange shirt while adjusting the sunglasses. He had opted for something more fit for the current summer weather of the area just outside of Karakura. Harribel, being the ever mysterious person that she was, was wearing a sun dress with a veil to cover the lower portion her face. To top it off, she had a large sun hat on top of her head. Naruto could make the faint outlines of her lips behind the cloth, "Harribel, I really think you'd look fine without the veil."

"I'll say it again; I wanted to wear this by choice."

The shorter blond shrugged his shoulders while pulling out some change as they approached an ice cream stand, "So, you want a cone too?"

The Tercera nodded, "Strawberry."

Naruto grinned, then turned to the woman behind the counter, "One strawberry and one vanilla, please. Two scoops each."

The woman smiled while giving the man in the back the order. After paying her and receiving their cones, Harribel realized something; she had to pull down the veil in order to eat the ice cream. How did she _not_ see that beforehand?

"Not interested in your cone?" Naruto teased, earning a weak glare from his female counterpart.

"You tricked me." She spoke in an accusing tone. Naruto just laughed as she pulled back her veil. He gave her a soft smile as she slowly let her veil fall around her neck, "What?"

The Fraccion just kept smiling, "I was right about you not wearing the veil. You look better that way."

Harribel gave a faint growl as she began licking her cone. Her face was what Naruto had imagined it to be; stern, yet at the same time radiating a beauty women with her position of power were known for.

She looked to Naruto, who was still blushing, and sighed, "Stop staring."

Naruto looked ahead while chuckling, "You shouldn't be so afraid of your looks. You're getting more than a few appreciative looks from the people as it is."

It was a well known fact that the gigai of Naruto and Harribel were among the more well constructed, seeing as the two were usually the two that visited Karakura the most. This was the first time that Naruto had managed to get Harribel to reveal her pseudo-body's face, "They stare because they're shallow humans, Naruto. They don't know who or what I am."

"Hm, well, I do, and I'm still here."

Harribel rolled her eyes while the two headed towards the beach. They set down two towels and a umbrella before lying down.

It was around two in the afternoon, and with it being summer, more than a few people were playing at the beach. The sound of children laughing could be heard.

However, this wasn't a time to relax. Harribel and Naruto were here on a mission under the guise of two vacationing individuals. Naruto pulled down his sunglasses, and looked to the sky with a smirk, "Looks like they found one already, Harribel."

The blond Espada followed her pupil's gaze, and noted three Shinigami who were fighting a rather large Hollow with wings, "Hmm...that Hollow is nothing special. They should be able to take it out without a hitch."

Sure enough, five minutes later, the Hollow had been defeated, its soul being purified and sent to Soul Society.

"Those three took a bit long, don't you think?" Naruto asked as he let the sun's rays bathe him in the golden light, "Looks like Seireitei is getting lazy on its training, or the new recruits aren't as talented."

Harribel had taken her dress top off, now only having her bikini top covering her. She gave Naruto a sideways glance before smiling, "You noticed too?" She chuckled a bit, "I half-expected you to be dozing off by now."

"If I were Stark, then I would be..." Naruto grumbled.

Harribel remained watching as the three Shinigami headed off towards the city interior, taking note of how they fought for her report. About fifteen minutes passed before she could hear the light snoring of Naruto. She raised an eyebrow, "He's more like Stark than I think he cares to admit."

That was when she saw three kids pass by, two boys and a girl. They were no more than seven years in age, and they were all carrying pails and plastic shovels. She suddenly had a great idea.

"Excuse me, kids?"

The three children stopped, looking to the fair-skinned woman, "Yes, miss?"

Harribel gave them a small smile, "My friend here said that he wanted to be covered in sand when he fell asleep, but I don't have a shovel or pail. Do you think you could cover him up for me?"

The three kids smiled before getting to work.

* * *

Hiyori wasn't sure how, but somehow Lisa, Love, Kensei, and Mashiro had managed to convince her to go to the beach. She would have rather not, considering that she didn't really like her yellow polka-dot bikini. Still, she _did_ like getting a nice tan for the summer.

"Hey, hey! Hiyori-chan, can you pass me the sunblock?"

Hiyori threw the bottle of sunblock to Mashiro before fixing her sunglasses, "Don't put too much of that stuff on; we just bought it today."

Mashiro, not one to really listen, squeezed out a large blob of the white goo before applying it to her arms and legs, "Aren't you going to go swimming, Hiyori-chan?"

"No."

Mashiro pouted, "Awww, but the water is really _really_ nice!"

The former vice-captain of the Twelfth Division sighed, "Mashiro, I said 'no'."

"You're just afraid everyone will make fun of your small boo-"

A sandal went flying at the green haired girl's face as Hiyori stormed off to the ice cream stand, muttering about murder and stupid people.

"I think you were going a bit overboard with that one, Mashiro." Love commented as he took a sip of lemonade.

"I have _sand_ in my ears! I don't know how you think this is funny!!!"

The Vizards all looked to see a rather distraught young man with blond hair shaking his head to the side to get rid of any excess sand grains, grumbling all the while to a blond haired woman.

"That idiot sure is loud..." grumbled Hiyori, "Someone ought to shut-"

All of the Vizard paused as they felt a dark presence enter Karakura, followed by a scream. Lisa and Love were standing up immediately, but before they could even think of going to investigate, another voice rang out.

"Naruto, hold on!"

The Vizards looked to see the blond male from earlier lying on the ground while a different figure who looked almost exactly like him was taking off in the direction of the dark power. The Vizard sensed it right off the bat.

"That guy is giving off the spiritual pressure of a Hollow..." Love spoke, watching as the man disappeared into the buildings of the town. They looked to the woman, only to see her staring back at them. She narrowed her eyes before picking up the body of the blond, and flickering away.

"What the hell is going on?" Hiyori asked, gripping her zanpakutou that had been lying next to her towel, "Am I the only one who's sensing some seriously powerful Hollows around here?"

Love shook his head, "Call me crazy, but I think those two yelling over there were Hollows." He turned towards the direction that the blond haired male had gone, and sighed, "Damn it, and I was really hoping to relax a bit too."

* * *

A girl in her early teens with a chain running down her chest scrambled to her feet, turning hard down an alleyway while a few tears streamed down her face. What was that thing chasing her? She had seen them before...but they never attacked her until now.

"Help! Please, somebody!!" She screamed as the strange beast roared, gaining ground on her. Before she could exit the alley, something wrapped around her legs, causing her to fall hard. She was lifted into the air, and was soon face to face with the masked atrocity. It resembled a squid like monster of sorts, floating above the air a bit as its numerous tentacles twitched while searching for prey.

The squid-like Hollow let out a low growl as it opened its maw, revealing razor sharp teeth lining the funnel of a mouth it had. The young Plus gave a sob, knowing she was doomed. All she wanted to was help watch over her sister and brother. She didn't mean to get caught in that riptide and get dragged out to the ocean. She didn't think that she would drown.

The memories of her younger brother and sister living on their own now caused her cry harder. Why? This wasn't fair!

"Let the girl go."

The Plus girl opened her eyes, dangling by the tentacle of the Hollow as it paused, eyes directed towards the masculine voice that had interrupted its feast. It growled, holding the girl in the air as it moved towards the newcomer.

"I said...," repeated the voice, which turned out to be a blond haired young man with the oddest adornment on his face, "...let the girl go...now."

The Plus girl noted that her possible savior had a hole around his upper right pectoral, and an open white vest and white pants that were a little baggy for him. The Hollow gave out a roar as it halted in front of the bold male.

"Help me..." the girl cried out weakly. The blond looked up to her, and simply nodded.

"I have this under control. Don't worry." Naruto replied, crossing his arms, while facing the Hollow once more, "I'm not going to repeat myself again. Now either do as I say or I'll make a meal out of you."

The Hollow roared a reply, to which Naruto simply scoffed at, "Hungry? Go eat a Hollow then. There's plenty of them to go around in Hueco Mundo. Hell, go feast on a Shinigami if you want. Eating an innocent souls like her though, that's just disgusting."

The Hollow replied by slamming one of it's tentacles to the ground, shattering the concrete into various fragments. Naruto didn't flinch in the slightest, "You know, it's the ones like you that give us in Hueco Mundo an especially bad name. Is hunger all you can think about?"

Apparently the Hollow had enough with talking, seeing as it instead attempted to catch Naruto with its many appendages. Naruto didn't move, but if one looked closely, they would have seen the faint flash of steel before the numerous tentacles fell to the ground, twitching as black blood spurted out of them. The Hollow roared in agony as Naruto shook his head, "I may be more like you than the humans, but that doesn't mean I relate to you. A bastard like you needs to be dealt with before you get to be too powerful."

Naruto raised a hand, palm opened, and fired a single condensed ball of reiatsu at the Hollow. The _**Bala**_ shot straight through the masked behemoth before flying into the sky and exploding in a shimmering glow of red. The monster roared before letting go of the Plus girl and exploding into spirit particles. It wouldn't even get a chance to be purified. That was a Shinigami's job; not Naruto's.

The Plus girl looked up to the mysterious rescuer of hers, tears still streaming down her face as she looked in awe, "Th-thank you."

Naruto gave her a small smile, "Don't mention it. Now get going before more of those things get over here."

The girl nodded, "Right."

Before she could leave though, Naruto spoke up, "You don't need to feel guilty for dying, by the way. None of us are meant to stay here forever."

The girl said nothing, but smiled a bit as she headed off to a random direction. Naruto sighed, hoping that a Shinigami would find her. He really hated the lack of attention they were giving this area as of late. Weren't they supposed to be the ones who protected the souls of the living and deceased?

Naruto shook his head, and floated up to the air. He didn't get far though, feeling a sudden reiatsu signature weigh down on him. He paused in his ascension into the air, and looked to his right, only to see a man with a spiked afro and stylish sunglasses standing before him, "That was quite a light show you created earlier. Care to explain where you learned it from?"

The blond Arrancar gave a grin, "Sorry, trade secret I'm afraid."

Love Aikawa grinned, "Hm. Well, I'm not entirely sure if I should fight you. You _saved_ that girl there. I was always under the impression that Hollows killed Pluses."

"Nah, we're not so bad. I'm not at least. I go by the code of 'Do unto others as you would have them do unto you.' and seeing as she never attacked me, I wouldn't attack her. I'd rather protect her, seeing as she was innocent." Naruto replied, causing Love to raise an eyebrow.

"Interesting to hear from a Hollow. Actually, you're not even a true Hollow anymore, are you?"

The whiskered blond just laughed, "Nope. I'm in a completely different class." Naruto hesitated to go on, but decided he would be getting his butt chewed out by Harribel either way; may as well go for the whole nine yards with this, "I'm an Arrancar. A Hollow who has removed a portion of its mask, and gaining Shinigami powers as a result. I was an Adjuchas class before I became what you see before you."

The former captain laughed a bit, "You don't seem to have any qualms about telling me this, do you?"

"Eh, my superior's already pissed off at me. Besides, I feel like I may as well give you some incentive to talk to me. Not too often I get to see someone who can pull off a look like yours and give it some justice."

As if on cue, Naruto felt a second and much deadlier reiatsu crash down on him. He turned slowly, a nervous smile on his face. He turned to see Harribel out of her gigai, and looking, to put it lightly, very angry.

"Naruto. We're leaving. Now."

"Hey, Harribel-chan. Heheheh...um, I was just having an intelligent conversation here with...um..." Naruto looked to the man before him, a pleading look on his face.

"Love. Love Aikawa."

"Right, Love. He and I were just having an intelligent conversation about moral values and the lack of them in Hueco Mundo as of late, right?"

Harribel didn't seem to care about Naruto's explanation, instead turning her attention to Love, and the four other newcomers that she had seen at the beach, "Naruto, we've revealed ourselves too much. Do you have any idea what this is going to do to us?"

"Um...help us establish a friendly relationship with these renegade Soul Reapers?"

Harribel didn't even blink as she turned her eyes to Naruto, "I'm _not_ laughing, Naruto."

"You could try, heheh." Naruto coughed nervously as Harribel's reiatsu rose in response to his little jab, "Right, sorry Harribel."

Hiyori, as usual, decided to speak, "Hey, Love! Who are these two?!"

Love turned to his four comrades, "Arrancar, apparently."

Harribel's eyes widened before turning to Naruto. He just laughed while shrugging, "Like I said, we were just talking."

Kensei pulled out his sword, "If I didn't know any better, I'd say they're a lot like us."

The others pulled out their blades. All except Love, at least. His companions looked at him curiously for a moment. Lisa spoke as she pointed her blade at the two, "So, who sent you two here?"

Harribel's eyes narrowed, her features otherwise revealing no trace of emotion, "I'm afraid we can't reveal that to you."

Naruto sensed that things were going to get heated, "We better get out of here before Seireitei decides to stop by and join the party. Although...aren't you five from Soul Society as well."

"We were." Kensei replied, causing Naruto to raise an eyebrow, "It's a long story, kid, and I don't feel like sharing it with you."

Naruto suddenly recognized the silver haired man and girl with green hair as the two Shinigami he had seen during his first visit to Karakura. Why were they here? Weren't they both supposed to be leading a squad in Soul Society?

"As far as alerting Soul Society..." replied another voice, causing both Arrancar to whirl around to face three more men brandishing blades, "We've already set up a barrier to keep them from sensing you."

"Shinji? Rose? Hachi? What the hell took you three so long?"

The man who had spoke turned to the pig-tailed girl, "Shut up, Hiyori. Geez, no need to yell."

Harribel raised her reiatsu, turning to Naruto, "We have to go. Now."

Naruto caught on to her meaning, and looked around the area. Sure enough, he could see the fain warping in the air. The barrier. He smirked as he aimed an open palm towards the warped air, "We're going to have to cut this meeting short. Love, it was a pleasure meeting you."

"What the hell is he doing?" Lisa spoke in astonishment, getting no response from the other seven Vizard.

Naruto's index and middle fingers pointed forward as a vibrant orange ball of energy began to spiral in his hand, casting rays of light around him. He jabbed his arm forward and launched a gigantic _**Cero **_from his two fingers.

The immense blast of energy roared through the air and smashed into the nearly invisible wall. Not more than a second passed before it broke through, causing the transparent walls to dissipate. Harribel and Naruto wasted no time, using their _**Sonido**_ to retreat.

"Crap!" Shinji muttered, and the Vizard were soon hot on the trail of the two Arrancar.

* * *

"Whoa! Take a look at this!"

Deep within the confines of Seireitei, a group of Shinigami who monitored the human world gathered around a monitor, staring at it with mild curiousity, "What's up?"

The one who had called the others over pointed at the readings, "Tell me I'm going crazy. I've never seen readings like this before, and they're not from a captain."

The others looked for a brief moment before they too went tense, "...we need to inform Mayuri-taichou immediately."

The Spirit Research and Development Institute, better known simply as the SRDI, covered the various duties in the science department of Soul Society, from developing gigai to monitoring the spiritual activity of the human world. As such, when stuff involving spiritual energy went down in places such as Karakura, they were the first to know.

About five minutes later, Mayuri Kurotsuchi was standing before the monitor while his subordinates waited anxiously for his orders. He hummed a bit while looking over the readings that had been printed out, "You say these reading appeared with no trace of any previous Hollow entry activity?"

Akon, one of the head researchers in the SRDI, nodded, "Yes, Mayuri-taichou. There was no previous evidence of a _**Garganta**_ being opened, or anything else close to that matter before these numerous Hollow readings appeared."

Mayuri scratched his chin a bit longer before nodding, "Hmm...interesting. I'll have to make note of this. Inform the current patrol squads on alert of this matter." The eccentric captain walked off with his copy of the readings, musing over the numerous factors that were displayed, "...very peculiar..."

A team of Shinigami were soon sent out to investigate the problem in Karakura, all the while the SRDI continued to monitor these abnormal readings. Hollows this powerful had no reason to be in Karakura, did they?

* * *

Naruto and Harribel were having the hardest time trying to elude this group of renegade Shinigami. It wasn't like Harribel couldn't create a _**Garganta**_ and leave Karakura with Naruto. She simply was never given enough time to open a rift. Their pursuers were fast.

"Harribel, I think we need to hold them off. I'll distract them, you create an exit for us!"

Harribel shook her head, "No! You're not strong enough to take on eight by yourself! We simply will have to try and throw them off by heading down to the crowded area, and create our escape...Naruto, get back here, now!"

Her yelling fell upon deaf ears as Naruto headed towards the Vizard, his flight pattern erratic and unpredictable.

"He's heading our way!" Rose yelled, and the group split in two as Naruto rocketed past them. He halted in flight, spinning around with both hands holding a ball of orange light in them.

He gave the group an apologetic smile, "Sorry, but we have to leave."

Naruto began launching a volley of _**Bala**_ at the Vizard. They had no choice but to avoid the attacks, lest they wish to be scorched by the condensed energy. The Fraccion kept up his assault on the group.

Shinji, being one of the faster members of the group, made an effort to get past the barrage. He appeared at Naruto's side, a rather annoyed look on his face, "Geesh, you didn't have to overboard there. Talk about wasting energy."

Naruto moved to the side as Shinji's blade slashed at the afterimage of the Arrancar. The younger blond drew his own blade, the clanging of steel on steel echoing through the air as Shinji and Naruto exchanged attempted attacks on each other.

Harribel decided not to let Naruto's effort go to waste, opening up a _**Garganta**_. She looked to see Naruto occupied with one of the enemies, and cursed her younger partner's stubborn attitude. She saw him look towards her, and then to the _**Garganta**_.

He gave her a nod, and dodged a series of barely visible slashes from the older blond, "You really don't have to fight me, you know. We didn't cause any trouble."

Shinji sighed, "Yeah, but you're also much more powerful than a Hollow, and you seem to be like us. That can mean a variety of things, but I have an inkling that your powers aren't from a good source. Nothing personal."

The whiskered blond made a jab at Shinji's shoulder, not surprised in the least as he blocked it, "You really ought to lighten up."

"Hey, like I said, I can't risk you and that woman romping around here in Karakura. I'm assuming there's more than just you two, right?"

Naruto merely smiled.

Shinji decided that he had to end this, and end it now. He closed his eyes, hand going over his face. A second later, a skeletal mask appeared over his face. Naruto's eyes widened, and he backed away a bit, "What the hell is that?"

The first thing that came to the Fraccion's mind when Shinji's mask appeared was why he suddenly sensed a Hollow's power. He didn't have much time to mull over it though, as he was forced to block the now much more powerful Shinji and his blade.

_**"I really don't feel like explaining it, but I'll say this much..."**_ Shinji spoke, his voice much more gravely and lower than before, as though there was a second presence speaking with his own voice, _**"This power is that of a Vizard! It's a power much like your own, but so different as well."**_

"A Vizard??" Naruto repeated, calling forth more reiatsu as he pressed his blade against Shinji's, "Where the hell did you gain Hollow powers from?"

_** "Long story. No need to tell you it anyway."**_

Naruto's eyes narrowed, "Fine. Be that way." The whiskered blond growled as he felt his own aura begin to grow, "I'm afraid that I'll have to decline continuing this fight though. I have business elsewhere. Which one were you? Shinji?"

_**"Yeah, that's me."**_

"Good. That helps."

_**"What are you talking about?"**_

The blond gave a sad grin, "Sorry, Shinji."

Naruto shot a quick _**Bala**_ from his free hand, sending the surprised Hirako back a good distance. Naruto noticed that the about three of the Vizard were heading his way while another four were preparing to engage Harribel. He prepared to make a quick rush through them, hoping that he'd avoid any major injury, especially from that Love guy, who had decided to rush Naruto.

His plan however, was thrown out the window as the pig-tailed girl lifted her hand, soon adorning a mask of her own, also skeletal in appearance.

"What the hell? You too?!"

_**"Damn straight, bastard!!!"**_ shouted the masked girl,_** "No quit running away and fight already!!!!"**_

Naruto grimaced as he ducked under the girl's rather wild swing. She wasn't nearly as fast as that Shinji, but she did know how to wield that blade. Naruto delivered an uppercut to her, causing her to let out a gasp as she went flying into the air. He spun around just in time to avoid getting impaled by Love, and quickly delivered a kick to the sunglass-wearing Vizard.

Not getting a break, Naruto felt the need to duck, only to see a large blast of spiritual energy going past him. He whipped around to see the large man with pink hair from Shinji's group holding his hands out. He must have been the one named Hachi. Naruto noticed that attack had drained the man a bit. Not wasting a minute to give the _**kido**_ user a chance to recover, Naruto quickly phased from view, reappearing before the man, gripping his wrist and throwing him downward along with Love.

* * *

Harribel blocked another powerful kick from the seemingly harmless girl with green hair. She was using some strange power that had given her a mask not unlike a Hollow's. It resembled that of an insect or bug of sorts. She wasn't using her blade though, instead resorting to using her amplified physical strength to distract Harribel while the man with short hair used his knife-like shikai to blast wind at her. The girl with glasses from earlier at the beach was also engaging Harribel alongside the mask-wearing girl.

The Tercera spun around and dodged a swipe form the bespectacled woman's blade, and caught the green haired girl's ankle. She spun her around a few times before launching her at the the muscular male Vizard.

Much to her chagrin, a fourth member of the group, a man with flowing blond hair and a rather effeminate appearance was soon engaging her as well. Harribel drew her blade, blocking the skilled swordsman's attacks.

"You're pretty skilled for someone holding back so much." Rose spoke, causing Harribel to raise an eyebrow.

"So you could tell?" Harribel replied, parrying another attack in the midst of their conversation.

"It's not hard to tell. You're obviously the boy's superior, and he is putting up a hell of a fight with Shinji and the others over there."

Harribel watched as Naruto managed to take out the largest male of the group. He turned towards Harribel, giving her a concerned look, as though saying, 'You need help?'

Harribel shook her head before spinning around after blocking Rose's blade again and delivering a kick to Lisa. She coughed up some blood, and went flying through the air. Rose's attention was lost on the battle for a brief moment, seeing Lisa get taken out so easily. Harribel took that moment for what it was worth, slamming her blade against his as he gave a weak attempt to block. She grunted, and pushed Rose down towards Karakura.

Naruto flew to her side, taking in a few deep breaths, "They have Hollow powers. They call themselves 'Vizards' or whatever."

The Tercera simply nodded, "I noticed. They're power is amplified greatly with those masks." She turned to see the Vizard regrouping, those who had been wearing masks managing to hold onto them.

Before anyone could make any further movements, a tingling sensation went through the two Arrancar's bodies.

"Soul Society's discovered us." Naruto spoke, Harribel giving a nod, "Guess we're bugging out now, right?"

"Yes." Harribel replied. The two headed to the _**Garganta**_ while closing it behind them. As it did, Naruto turned to face the group of eight.

"Sorry about the ruckus we caused." He grinned, giving them a wave. It closed as he continued grinning, and then there was nothing.

Shinji, Mashiro, and Hiyori released their masks, groaning as they did so. Hiyori was the first to speak as they returned to the ground, "Damn it."

"It couldn't be helped, Hiyori. They were holding back, but so were we. Too much reiatsu and Karakura would be affected by it." spoke Shinji, who looked as a group of Shinigami appeared in the sky where they had just been fighting. The former captain of the Fifth Division laughed a bit as they looked around in a rather stupid fashion before heading off in a direction to continue searching for the powerful spiritual energy they had sensed only a short while ago. The new recruits really needed to work on getting to the seen of reiatsu signatures quicker.

"What do you make of it?" Love asked, nursing a bruised shoulder from the blond Arrancar, "They said they're called Arrancar, and are Hollows who gained Shinigami powers."

Shinji shrugged, "It's not our problem right now, though I'd bet money that Aizen has something to do with it."

The eight headed back to their warehouse, all having different thoughts about the quick fight they had. It was both disturbing and interesting to see such beings exist. Hollows with a human appearance. Aizen had to be behind this. It made perfect sense.

Regardless, there was nothing they could do. Soul Society had pretty much tried to execute them, and if it were not for Urahara, Tessai, and Yoruichi, who knows where they'd be now? They'd leave this matter to Seireitei...for now.

* * *

The second Naruto and Harribel entered Hueco Mundo, Naruto spoke, "I'm not letting you take blame for this, you know."

Harribel merely sighed, "As if I would have stopped you. We're both going to be in serious trouble for this, you know."

The two Arrancar were in Las Noches within a few minutes, slowly making their way to the main chambers. Much to their surprise, Aizen was not there. Instead, Stark stood in the main hall, waiting for them.

"I thought I felt you two." He spoke, "Okay, what happened? You weren't due back for several more days."

Naruto spoke first, though Harribel gave him a weak glare, "I got the attention of some renegade Soul Reapers that called themselves Vizards. We had a minor skirmish with them, but made it out alright."

The Primera pinched the bridge of his nose with a gloved hand, "Okay, tell me everything."

Harribel and Naruto together gave their story of the Vizard, and what they had witnessed. Stark seemed to go quiet when Harribel mentioned the masks and dark aura like that of a Hollow that permeated from them.

"That's pretty much it," Naruto finished, "I take blame for this, though. Harribel was simply trying to do her job and make sure I didn't get killed."

Stark shook his head, looking to the two blonds before replying in a strained voice, "Well, Aizen-sama is apparently back in Soul Society. He'll know about this for sure. I'll let him know when he returns. Understand that this may not end well for you two, especially you, Naruto, seeing as you were the cause of the mess."

Naruto shrugged, "I could have defeated them, but I'd rather not go and shed blood over something stupid like a simple difference between people."

The blond haired Tercera spoke, her eyes fixed on Naruto as she did so, "Stark-san, if Aizen-sama punishes Naruto, let him know that I will be requesting the same punishment as well."

"Harribel..."

"Don't argue with me, Naruto." she spoke firmly, "You are my responsibility, and as such, I won't allow a mistake made that either of us could have fixed be thrown completely on your shoulders."

Naruto would have liked to continue arguing, but he realized that he was still a Fraccion. His opinion truly mattered next to nothing; he just lucked out in having superiors that respected him.

"Fine. You better make sure that you point out the fact I started the mess though." Naruto spoke, walking down the hall to his own private room, "I need a rest."

Stark and Harribel watched the blond Fraccion exit the chamber, neither really sure if they should tell him to come back and make sure he understood their point on the issue.

"He's still stubborn as ever, huh?" Stark sighed, "The kid can be a real pain, but it's hard not to admire his character."

"You couldn't be more right." replied Harribel, "I wish he understood that I'm ultimately the one responsible for his actions. I have to answer to Aizen, not him."

Stark gave a grunt, "Try not to sound to distressed, Harribel. Naruto's more than once confronted Aizen on issues like this with Nel and me. He's not afraid of the man; he's just afraid of what he'll do to those close to him."

"It makes you wonder how someone like him is practically best friends with someone as savage as Grimmjow."

The Primera chuckled, "I think Grimmjow wonders the same thing at times. Naruto has a way of digging underneath a person's defenses and exposing them for who they truly are. It's a knack I think he was made with. I remember during a rare conversation with the Sexta that he said Naruto was always lighthearted, even when they were mere Hollows running wild in Hueco Mundo."

"Why doesn't that surprise me?" Harribel shook her head, "Well, I better go make sure he doesn't go and secretly blow up a few pillars to vent his anger. Aaroniero never did forgive Naruto for almost destroying his chambers that day."

"Wasn't it an accident?" Stark asked.

"That doesn't mean he was forgiven." Harribel replied with a shrug. She gave Stark a quick nod before heading off in the same direction that Naruto had.

* * *

Out in the white sands of Hueco Mundo, past the grand walls of Las Noches where the moon's glow was the only light available, three figures sat in a circle next to a giant worm-like creature of sorts.

Pesche and Dondochakka had long ago found masks to replace their damaged faces, and had greatly changed their physical appearance as well. Pesche now wore a mask that resembled a stag beetle of some sort, while Dondochakka had a tribal-like mask with large, beady eyes.

The third member of their group was resting peacefully, the occasional snore being heard. Neliel Tu Oderschvank, or Nel, had continued to remain in the child-like state she was in since they were ousted from Las Noches. Her hair was cut short so that it wouldn't get coated in sand as often, after the first year and a half of having to deal with constantly cleaning it out.

After finding travel to be tiring out in the sands, Dondochakka had called out one of his battle creatures from within him; Bawabawa. The large, masked worm had become their fourth travel companion, as well as a sort of pet for Nel.

The thing that surprised the two the most was the radical changes in Nel's behavior. She whined and complained more about simple things. In the past, she let things happen and deal with them as best as she could. Now, she was more like a child.

There were rare moments though in the numerous years of their exile that Nel seemed to show signs of her past self. She would have moments where she asked if either of them had a sword that she could look at. Her two guardians stopped calling her Nel-chan after the first couple of months in their exile. Every time she heard that term of endearment, she would go quiet, but a confused look would appear on her face, as though she were trying to recall something.

It wasn't these events though that were most troubling for Dondochakka and Pesche. No, it was when she talked in her sleep that was most perplexing for them.

Nel gave a light snore before she rolled over, "Nnnn...your whiskersth are fine..."

Pesche, Dondochakka, and even Bawabawa, knew what she was talking about. It seemed that deep within Nel's mind that only was active when she slept, a part of her hadn't died off.

"Bawooo..." Bawabawa growled in a sad tone.

"Yeah, she has had a long day today though, don'tcha know?" replied Dondochakka before looking to Pesche, "She's been talking in her sleep a lot more often lately."

"I noticed. The other day she asked me about the number three, and if it confused me when I thought about it." replied the insectoid masked Arrancar, "I just hope she doesn't gain her memories back anytime soon."

"Yeah..."

The two had managed to keep tabs on Las Noches through other Hollows that were more civil in demeanor. It was a well known fact that Aizen's influence in Hueco Mundo was widespread, and as such, more than a few of the beastly souls were loyal to him.

There was also those rare moments when they felt small, almost unnoticeable ripples of reiatsu from the third and youngest subordinate of Nel. It surprised them, to be honest. Naruto had always had a large amount of power, but it seemed to be growing even greater lately.

"You know someday we're going to have to explain things to her. She's going to find out." Dondochakka stated, a murmur of agreement coming from the giant worm beside them.

"Yes. I'm prepared to do that when it happens. Maybe we'll find a way to change Nel-sama back to who she was someday. For now though, our main priority is keeping her safe."

Dondochakka nodded, "Agreed."

They were quiet again, listening to the faint wind that blew through the area. Another breath exhaled from the young girl as she mumbled in her sleep.

"Naru...to..."

Pesche and Dondochakka both let out a deep sigh while Bawabawa whimpered sadly. Pesche ran a hand through the girl's green locks. Even after all these years, she hadn't let go of Naruto and her memories. He wondered if Naruto was feeling the same.

* * *

_'Nel-chan, why are we doing this again?_

_ Nel laughed, 'Your hair is a mess. I'm not allowing you to go around looking like a rat made a nest in it.'_

_ Nel ran a comb through Naruto's blond locks, giggling lightly as she worked on a particular knot while he grumbled, 'I bet the Shinigami don't do this with their subordinates...ow!'_

_ Nel gave Naruto a stern look, retracting the blunt end of her sword from Naruto's head, 'Enough complaining. I want you to look nice at the meeting today.'_

_ 'You know, I don't _have_ to go to the meeting. I'm just a Fraccion, after all.'_

_ 'True, but you're _my_ Fraccion...' she traced a finger down his neckline, '...and my lover. I think it's a good idea for me to keep you informed. Pesche and Dondochakka are also responsible about enough to keep track of what's going on. You on the other hand...' She gave Naruto a teasing smile._

_ 'Nel-chan...' Naruto whined, earning another giggle from the woman._

_ 'Now, now. I thought we agreed that I make the rules here.'_

_ 'I...' Naruto stopped speaking as Nel gave him a mildly seductive look, '...yes, Nel-sama.'_

_ Nel tossed the comb to the side, and pressed her lips against his. She pulled away as Naruto grinned at her._

_ 'You know, you make me feel like a school girl whenever we do this...' Nel breathed out, her lips trailing along his neckline._

_ Naruto felt butterflies dance in his stomach as Nel ran a hand down his stomach, 'Heheh, love you too, Nel-chan.'_

_ Nel looked up, her eyes shining with pure adoration and tenderness, 'I love you more...'_

_ 'Says who?'_

_ Nel stuck out her tongue in a childish manner, only for it to be caught in Naruto's mouth. She giggled as he pressed her down on the bed, making an assault on her neck as she let out a pleasant moan..._

Naruto awoke with a gasp. He looked around a bit before rubbing his eyes, and sighing, "Damn it."

He got up from his bed, yawning a bit before standing up and looking into the mirror on his wall. He had another dream of her.

Naruto growled in frustration as he threw on his vest, pants, and sandals. As much as he loved the dreams he had of her, he also hated the dull pain that came with remembering her.

Shaking his head of the thoughts that plagued him, he headed out of his room, deciding to drive himself to exhaustion by training. He noted that it was rather early for anyone else to be awake at this time, so he'd train in the less populated area of Las Noches.

The whisker marked blond walked down the hall, trying to think of what he could do until Harribel woke up and went looking for him. He was soon outside, the eternally blue sky of Las Noches internal world making him grin a bit. He knew it wasn't real, but he couldn't help but enjoy it nonetheless. Hueco Mundo was a rather dreary world; anything that was bright was a luxury to the blond.

"May as well get the blood flowing." the blond thought, knees bending a bit before he jumped off the sandy grounds, kicking up dust clouds as he rocketed into the sky. He began increasing speed as the sands erupted as Naruto's flew by. He laughed as he roared past, easily breaking the sound barrier and phasing from view as he approached his destination.

He halted in midair, sending a wave of sand flying as he stopped on the ground, wind flying past him from his speedy flight through Las Noches. He whistled to himself while brushing off sand on his vest, then walked into one of the entrances into Las Noches' interior.

Going down a few halls brought Naruto to a door. He knocked twice, waiting for a response.

"She's bound to be up at this time." Naruto spoke, "She's always been an early riser..."

The door opened to reveal a female Arrancar with shoulder-length purple hair, tear drop markings under each eye, and a mask remnant resembling a hairpin over the left side of her forehead. She seemed to be in her sleeping attire still, and was holding a cup of tea in her hand. She gave a yawn before her expression changed to a smile, "Naruto-kun! What are you doing here this early?"

Naruto grinned as the Privaron Espada gave the taller blond a peck on the cheek, "Morning, Cirucci-chan. Hope I didn't come by at a bad time."

Naruto had come to know Cirucci Thunderwitch through Nel, who had mentioned that the purple haired Arrancar was at one point an Espada. After Nel disappeared, Naruto had gone to Cirucci for comfort and support. He didn't show it, but Nel's absence had left a huge void in his daily life. She knew that she could never replace the green haired Tercera, but she, like so many others in Las Noches, had come to appreciate Naruto. She wouldn't admit it to anyone aside from the blond, but she really cared for him.

"A bad time?" she laughed a bit, "Naruto, you know you're welcome here whenever. Come in, already."

Cirucci walked in while Naruto followed behind, shutting the door. Cirucci had a rather quaint abode; it was definitely a woman's place, but it wasn't tacky. She liked to look good, yes, but she wasn't one to worry about too many materialistic possessions.

"I wanted to talk about something that's been bugging me for awhile now. I'd ask Stark or Harribel, but they've got enough to worry about right now as it is. Grimmjow's a good friend, but he's not one to go to about this kind of stuff."

Cirucci set down her tea and gave Naruto a serious look as she took a seat in a chair across from Naruto, "What do need to talk about?"

"I may have gotten Harribel into serious trouble yesterday..." replied the blond. Cirucci gave Naruto a critical look, trying to see what she could read from him by his facial expression.

"Go on..." she spoke, her tone comforting yet concerned.

"We fought some group of renegade Shinigami who had Hollow-like powers. They called themselves 'Vizards' or whatever. I'm not sure what to make of it, but I know that our fight could have been avoided if I didn't reveal myself." Naruto let out a sigh as he shook his head.

"Why did you do that?"

"A little Plus girl was being attacked by a common Hollow. I killed the Hollow to save the little girl. I felt compelled to."

Cirucci placed a hand on Naruto's shoulder, "I can understand that. This isn't the first time you've gone and done something like this. What's bugging you about it?"

"Aizen asked us that we don't reveal our location unless necessary. I don't think that counted as necessary."

"You're worried that you'll be found out by Soul Society." It wasn't a question, but a statement, "Naruto, you said these Shinigami were renegades, right?"

"Well, I assumed they were."

"If they are, then I doubt they're popular with Soul Society. Chances are they won't reveal this to Seireitei." She rubbed a thumb across one of his whiskered cheeks, "I swear, you're too sweet to be an Arrancar sometimes."

"I still feel guilty. I put not only myself in danger, but Harribel as well! How do I go and explain that? She trusted in me, and I went and ruined-"

"Hey, enough of that now." Cirucci spoke, cutting him off as she grabbed his chin and gave him a stern look, "Stop worrying so much about that kind of stuff. You don't even know if you're still in trouble."

The blond sighed, "I suppose you're right. I just needed someone to speak too and vent some frustration out on."

Cirucci raised an eyebrow, "Vent some frustration out on? How did you plan on doing _that_?" She gave Naruto a lewd smile, "I don't know, Naruto-kun, I think you're a bit young for my tastes, but I suppose I'm willing to help a young-"

"Gah! No, no, no, nothing like that, Cirucci-chan! Yeesh, get your mind out of the gutter."

Cirucci laughed at the somewhat embarrassed and annoyed look on the blond's face, "Relax, Naruto-kun, I'm just teasing you. Though the idea isn't that bad either..."

"Ugh. You're such a pervert, Cirucci-chan." replied the blond as the older Arrancar gave him a teasing grin.

"Only for you. So, I suppose you want to do a bit of training?"

Naruto's face stretched into a foxy grin, "You know me too well."

"Very well, let me get dressed, and we'll head over to Tres Cifras." she replied, getting up and sashaying a little while heading over to her closet. She looked to Naruto, smiling a bit as she picked out her usual puffy style of dress, "You going to watch me change or something, Naruto-kun?"

Naruto stuttered a bit before heading out of her home, grumbling about stupid women and their mind games while closing the door.

Cirucci laughed a bit as she changed into her clothing. It wasn't a big secret that Cirucci and Naruto had a close friendship. Nothing romantic, though more than once the two would seem to be otherwise. She had come to admire Naruto's compassionate spirit in the same way Neliel had, and after the former Tercera disappeared from Las Noches, she had promised herself to help Naruto in anyway she could. She wasn't sure why. Maybe it was the vast amount of spiritual energy he had, and the nearly limitless potential that came with it. Maybe it was because he continued to respect her as a superior, despite the fact that she was not a true Espada anymore.

Maybe she just felt a strange weakness to blonds. She wasn't sure, but she felt like helping him regardless. She knew he easily outclassed her in strength as of now, but she remembered at one point in time when she was capable of giving him difficulty in spars.

Those days were long past them now, though. She had watched the boy grow up into a fine Arrancar. She took pride in the fact that she along with a few of the older Arrancar were responsible for that growth. Kind of gave her exclusive bragging rights whenever she met with other Arrancar in Las Noches. Not only that, but it also meant that Naruto had placed her among his list of friends that he held dear.

Cirucci opened the door to the hall, smirking at Naruto who was currently leaning against the corridor wall, "Ready?"

Cirucci grinned, her unusual zanpakutou she named Golondrina in her hands, "You bet!"

The two headed towards the chamber filled with the giant red pillars, both looking forward to killing some time with a good fight and decent workout.

* * *

"Naruto, as much as I respect your ability to fight, what you did was reckless. I would like to hear from you now as to why you decided to help a mere Plus from being devoured."

Naruto got up from his kneeling position, and nodded, "Yes, Aizen-sama." The blond cleared his throat, and looked the powerful Shinigami Captain in the eyes, "I have a strong dislike for Hollows eating human souls. That's it."

Aizen raised an eyebrow as he propped his chin on one hand, "Really?"

"Yes."

The man on the throne shook his head with a quiet laugh, "Hm. You have a strong sense of morals, Naruto. I'm worried though. If Harribel or one of the other Espada ordered you to attack a Shinigami that had done no harm to you or one of the others, would you still attack?"

"Probably."

"Probably?"

Naruto shrugged, "There is a thin line I draw in fighting, Aizen-sama. If I believe that the fight is senseless, I may leave it to the others. Besides, I know for a fact that Harribel-sama or Stark-sama would not be likely to attack an innocent soul without cause. A Shinigami is usually a different story, though."

"You continue to amuse me, Naruto." He nodded, as he stood up, "Very well. I will look over this incident in Karakura. In fact, I believe I know who those 'renegade Shinigami' were. I wouldn't worry too much about them and the possibility of informing Soul Society."

"You know who they are?"

"Was one of them a man named Shinji?"

The whiskered Arrancar nodded, "Yes. He seemed to be pretty strong."

Aizen gave a smile to the blond, "He is; he was my superior a while back."

"Wait, what? Why do they have those powers?"

Aizen waved a hand in a dismissive manner, "Don't worry about that, Naruto. I'll explain if they decide to interfere with my plans. For now, I shall respect their neutrality and not get them involved." Aizen then walked down from his throne, and continued towards the exit, a cue for Naruto to follow, "Tell me, Naruto...where do you believe you stand in terms of power in Las Noches?"

The blond blinked, a bit put-off by the sudden change of topic, but relieved as well. He thought for a moment before replying, "Honestly, I'd say around the rank of Séptima. I'm not as strong as Grimmjow, since he's usually the one to win our spars unless I can trick him. I believe it may stay that way for a long time. He's always been more powerful than me."

Aizen nodded while they headed down one of the less used hallways, "Hm. That's a fairly humble opinion, Naruto. Although, it also means that you are aware of your capabilities." He looked to the blond and gave him a calm smile, "I have a proposition that I believe you'd be interested in."

The blond looked to the leader of the Espada, quirking an eyebrow, "A proposition?"

"Yes. It would be a first time for the Espada." Aizen replied, looking to the dunes as he continued, "Naruto, I would like to offer you the position of the 'Medio-Espada'."

The blond paused for a moment, "The Half-Espada? What is that?"

"You'll still retain the official ranking of a Fraccion, but you'll also be able allowed certain...privileges...that the Espada have."

"Like what, Aizen-sama?"

Sousuke Aizen placed a hand under his chin while nodding, "Right. Well, for instance, the lesser Fraccion and Arrancar are under your command during certain circumstances. You'll have the right to use such techniques exclusive to the Espada, such as the _**Caja Negaci**__**ón**_, and have authority over the Menos Grande, Privaron Espada, and the lesser Arrancar and Hollows."

"Wait...so I'll have the ability to lead a team, more or less."

"Yes, I suppose that's a way of putting it. You have a knack for simplifying explanations, don't you?" Aizen looked to the shorter blond, "So, what do you say?"

"One question; will I still be under the authority of Harribel?"

"Ah. Another perk of being a the Medio is that while you are under the direct command of the Tercera, you can also work alongside other Espada should the situation call for it. You won't have authority over the Espada, but at the same time, the Espada outside of the first six do not have direct authority over you, unless I or Harribel state they do during a mission or when there is a need for such things. Does that clarify things?"

The blond smiled a bit, "For the most part, yes. I can exercise Espada-ranked powers, and though I'm above a normal Fraccion for the most part in terms of privileges and independence, I don't have the ranking or authority of an Espada. The top six Espada also still have authority over me."

"Again you manage to simply things. Yes, that's correct. So, do you accept this proposition?"

Naruto grinned, "I'll give it a shot. Sure."

"Good. Then I'll hold a meeting tomorrow to inform the other Espada."

* * *

The following day Naruto sat in his own chair by Harribel as the Espada waited for Aizen to enter the room. Naruto noted that the large, rectangular table that they all sat around was rather smooth. He seriously wondered how the hell everything managed to be constructed so cleanly, despite the lack of any real tools for cutting stone or smooth surfaces. He decided he'd have to chalk that up to the 'mysterious history of Las Noches'.

Aizen entered the chamber, smiling as he approached the Arrancar, "Hello, brothers and sisters. I'm sure you're all curious as to why I called you before me today, as well as the reason behind Uzumaki being here among you."

Aizen then gave a brief explanation of Naruto's new situation of power to the Espada, receiving a mix of responses. Stark gave an amused look to Naruto, smirking a bit when Naruto looked to him. Grimmjow laughed to himself while Nnoitra glowered. For the most part, Naruto wasn't surprised by the various looks; he was, after all, Naruto Uzumaki, the most powerful _Fraccion_ in Las Noches. He never received a true position of authority.

The meeting was only fifteen minutes long, namely because Aizen had to quell Nnoitra's complaints of a mere Fraccion being able to exercise such independence. It was much to Naruto's surprise when Grimmjow told the Quinta to shut his trap, saying Naruto had more talent in his left pinkie finger than Nnoitra had all together.

The blond was pretty sure he heard Harribel stifle a laugh while Stark snorted briefly in laughter at the look on Nnoitra's features as the Sexta told the Quinta off.

As they exited the chambers, Naruto felt a slap on the shoulders. He looked to his side to see Grimmjow give Naruto a brief grin, flickering between challenging and proud. Naruto knew right then and there that he had gained a bit more respect in the blue haired Arrancar's book.

"Huh, figures. Aizen had to bribe you into taking a position with only half the responsibilities if he wanted you anywhere near Espada ranking." Grimmjow joked, earning a semi-annoyed look from the blond.

"Unlike you?"

Grimmjow snickered, "Heh, I guess this means we'll be giving the world hell together more often, eh?"

"Grimmjow, it will take a lot of convincing on your part to get Harribel and the others to let you take me out of Las Noches, let alone Hueco Mundo." Naruto replied with a grin. Grimmjow just laughed while getting a crick out of his neck.

"Huh. So, what do you plan on doing with this power?"

"Not sure. Whenever we get Aizen's supposedly existent _plans_ off the ground, I'm sure I'll be busy. I've never really fought any Shinigami, to be honest. Not that I'd like to anytime soon, but it'll be worth my time, right?"

"Grimmjow and Naruto making plans...that can only mean trouble." spoke Stark as he watched the two from a distance with Harribel, "I swear, you'd think the two were brothers."

Harribel nodded, "I have to admit though, they tend to keep each other balanced. Naruto's a rather compassionate soul, yet when he's with Grimmjow, he's more in the mood for fighting and improvement. Grimmjow is definitely a ruthless fighter, but Naruto tends to calm him down a bit. That's my view of things at least."

Stark nodded while laughing a bit, "It's ironic, if you think about it. Naruto is already capable of using the _**Gran Rey Cero**_, yet only now is he receiving the right to actually use it."

"Yes, that is a good point. Want to know something even more ironic?"

"What?"

Harribel gave Stark a mildly amused look, her green irises twinkling in silent laughter, "The very man who pointed out that fact is also the same one who taught Naruto the technique to begin with."

The Primera was quiet for a few seconds, as though he suddenly remembered something, "Geesh, you're right. Huh, looks like I'm the only one to blame." Stark shook his head while chuckling, "The kid would have found out about the technique one way or another and begged me to teach him anyway."

"That is probably true." Harribel acknowledged the higher ranked Espada's point, "You know that Naruto is going to try and coax one of us to go with him on a 'mission' to Karakura just so he can spend a week there."

"Yeah, I imagine he will. Though, the place isn't half bad for a human settlement." Stark replied, "I hear they have some kind of new music. It sounds pretty good, though I doubt it'll really make any real progress."

Harribel, who was actually a closet music enthusiast, raised an eyebrow, "Oh really? What's it called?"

"I think Naruto said it's not official yet, but something like 'Jazz and Blues' but I could be wrong. Either way, it's nothing special; it'll likely fade as country music become more popular." Stark gave a smile, "Naruto says this 'Jazz and Blues' will be revolutionary in a few years. Not sure if I should take his word or not."

Harribel and Stark continued down the halls, debating on the various events going on in the human world.

* * *

"It makes no sense."

Sakura stood in her small office, looking over the readings presented to her by one of the unseated officers of the Fourth Squad, "I was told by Unohana-taichou to present these to you. They came straight from the SRDI."

Sakura was quiet for a moment, "These readings all appeared within a few seconds of each other. All except for this one..." The pink haired Shinigami analyzed the graph a bit, "This one in particular appeared about three minutes before the other reiatsu signatures. It's likely that this individual sparked the other energy signatures to appear."

She got up from her seat, bringing the chart with her. The young unseated Shinigami stood at attention, "What are your orders, Sakura-sempai?"

"Seeing as this chart is a few days old, I can assume these presences are either gone or in hiding again. You said that the search party sent to Karakura found nothing?"

"Correct."

The Fourth Squad's leader of the Combat and Field Medic Corps sighed, "These readings are abnormal, even for Hollow standards. I'm going to have to up the training regime for my teams if I plan on them surviving at all against such powerful beings." She turned to the younger Soul Reaper, "Inform Isane-fukutaichou that I wish to speak with her later about increasing training for the Combat and Field Medic Corps."

The unseated Shinigami gave a bow before dashing off to inform Isane Kotetsu. Sakura looked over the reading of the first reiatsu signature, trying to think of what could cause such a power to appear, "A Vasto Lorde would have no reason to attack Karakura. The amount of spiritual energy there would barely suffice as a reasonable source for them. Adjuchas class Hollows...well, no, they don't usually appear in such numbers."

She set the chart on her desk and massaged her temples. This wasn't good. Such beings in one of Soul Society's largest patrol areas was a problem. It meant there were increased chances of attacks on Shinigami. With increased chances of attack came the need for healing and treatment. She would have to both improve and increase the training she was putting her teams through. Her subdivision had grown significantly in the time she had started it, now consisting of close to forty-seven Shinigami, not including Isane and herself. Sakura would have to go to the Academy again and try and advertise the Fourth Division again to possible recruits.

"Sakura?"

The Haruno girl looked up to see the silver haired woman that was Isane Kotetsu at her door, "Isane-fukutaichou, I was hoping to talk to you." She smiled while giving a quick bow, "Thanks for coming so quickly."

Isane gave her friend a smile, "Well of course; anything involving the Combat and Field Medic Corps is worth discussing. I take it you got the readings from the SRDI as well?"

"Yes, and they don't settle well with me."

Isane nodded, "Unohana-taichou says she's seen powers like those before, but it was a long time ago."

"Really?"

"Yes, but the exact source she was unsure. She _felt_ them, more than anything. Hollows of a great sort. One in particular on that chart bugged her especially."

"Which one?"

Isane picked up the chart on Sakura's desk, and searched it over before laying her index finger over a particular signature, "This one, it looks the closest to the one that appeared first. They both appear to be Hollow-like, but the one that seems similar to the first one seems to also be one of the more powerful ones that were present."

"You know, I didn't notice that at first. What do you think that means?"

"I'm not sure," Isane replied, handing the chart back, "I imagine it won't be the last time we encounter these kind of readings, though I hope it won't be anytime soon."

"Same here, Isane." Sakura and Isane soon left the office, walking outside of the Fourth Squad headquarters.

"So, how has Kiyone been?"

Isane laughed, "Oh, she's doing great. The Academy is going well, and she will be out in a few more years."

"I imagine she's a likely recruit for the Gotei right off the bat?"

"Likely. She's a bit more enthusiastic in terms of combat compared to me, but she never got into healing like I did." the elder Kotetsu sister responded, "She should do well in the end, though."

"She's a Kotetsu. How can she not do well?" Sakura grinned teasingly, "Isane, you're probably worried sick about her all the time, aren't you?"

The Vice-captain of the Fourth pouted, "Well of course I am; she's my baby sister. How can I not?"

Sakura shook her head, "You're such a worrywart, Isane."

"You are too." Isane retorted, "You're just better at hiding it. Remember back when you first entered the Fourth Squad. You were a stuttering mess when you met me."

"I..." Sakura paused for a moment, "Th-that's because you were a big talk among the Fourth Squad hopefuls! Next to Unohana, you proved to be the most popular one we talked about."

The two laughed a bit as they headed out to the gardens surrounding one of the administrative buildings. Sakura noted another figure sitting in the small clearing, a small blanket lying across the grass for a picnic. Sakura smiled as the lone other figures noticed them and waved, "Momo-chan! Hey!"

The shorter female Shinigami got up and ran to embrace Sakura in a friendly hug. The two younger Shinigami laughed while Isane smiled brightly.

It was a well known fact among the Fourth and Fifth Division members in the Gotei Thirteen that Sakura and Momo Hinamori were best of friends. As such, the two made an effort to spend at least a few hours every week with each other.

"Sakura, you're early. I didn't get a chance to get everything set up yet." Momo laughed as the three women sat down on the blanket. Momo handed Sakura and Isane each a rice cake and a cup of chilled tea from a canteen, "So, what's the latest from the Fourth Squad?"

Isane spoke first, "Well, we've got the recruitment week coming up. Sakura and I are going to see what she can do about increasing the numbers for the Combat and Field Medic Corps. It's a bit difficult though; we're still a fairly new organization...and we're still relatively small."

Momo gave a nod, "I understand what you mean. Being a healer is hard work. Kira wasn't always a member of the Third Division; he was a member of the Fourth Squad for some time."

Sakura nodded, "Yeah. It's not easy at all. Lots of extra studying after hours at the Academy, plus you have to learn how to merge your spiritual energy with another person's in order to heal their injuries."

The women chatted more on the local happenings for a good half hours before Isane stated she had a meeting with Unohana in a few minutes. Soon Momo and Sakura were alone.

"So, is Nara-san still fighting off the promotion for fifth seat in Division Ten?"

Sakura groaned, "Yes. It's gotten so bad that Rangiku's been asking me if offering him out on a date would be effective."

"Well...?" Momo asked, waiting for a response.

A sigh escaped Sakura, "Shikamaru said that Rangiku is too troublesome to go on a date with, and besides, he stated that's close to bribery."

Momo laughed, "He'll give in eventually. Rangiku has her ways."

"True, but Shikamaru didn't graduate the Academy in four years for no reason."

"He _could_ have graduated sooner." Momo replied.

"Yeah, like two. He just didn't really pay attention until his third year."

"For your information, I did start picking my grades back up in the second year."

The two turned to see a rather bored looking man with his hair tied into a messy ponytail, "Shikamaru, you're late. We finished eating a few minutes ago."

The newcomer gave Momo a shrug,"Yeah, well, blame Matsumoto for my tardiness then. She was offering me a free round at the bar tonight."

"Shika, you should give her a chance." Momo said with a slight pout, "She _does_ care about you."

"I know, that's what's troublesome about her. She doesn't stop bothering me about spending time with her. I've got enough going on with the paperwork. You think that the higher seated officers would be working with the majority of paperwork."

"Shika, you've been the ninth seated officer for almost twenty years. You should have expected that you'd get more paperwork with seniority." Sakura chided, "Besides, I think Rangiku is purposefully piling on the work so you'll ask for a promotion."

Shikamaru blinked several times before grumbling, "I thought she had something to do with it. Guess there's no way around it." He sat down and took the offered rice cake, "Heard the latest from the SRDI?"

"Yeah. Sakura's got plans all set up for her teams." Momo replied.

The ninth seated officer gave a nod, chewing on his rice cake before taking a cup of tea, "Yeah. All the young members in Ten are in a mild panic right now. You know how often they send out Tenth Squad members on patrol."

"That's why you're around, Shika. You're one of the best tacticians of our generation." Sakura pointed out, getting a grunt from Shikamaru.

"I still don't know why you two think I should be moving up to fifth seat."

Sakura set down her tea and gave Shika a sharp look, "Shikamaru Nara, if you think that using the old 'I'm lazy and unmotivated' routine is going to work, then you've got another thing coming. All of us know that you're _more_ than qualified for fifth seat. Ever since you awakened your shikai, you've only improved." Shikamaru opened his mouth to protest, but Sakura contiued, "Don't deny that you have been; I've seen you practicing at night in the private training grounds."

The Nara boy closed his mouth and looked away, "You've got me on that one." He got up sighed while rolling his shoulders a bit, "I guess I better go and talk to Rangiku before she starts threatening to smother me." A rice cake hit Shikamaru in the face before he brushed off the grains of rice and headed off.

"Good luck, Shikamaru!!" Momo called out while the Nara boy gave a lazy wave before disappearing with a _**shunpo**_.

"See? He's even faster than a ninth seat officer should be." Sakura sighed, "I figured he was holding back in the last seated officer sparring tournament."

"Sakura, he was fighting Hisagi. I don't think he wanted to go all out. He's not at that level of strength."

"I suppose you're right, Momo. It still doesn't excuse him for being lazy." Sakura gave a nod to herself while getting up with Momo and cleaning up their picnic, "I better get going. I have training with my group in an hour, so I've got to prepare the training area. Later, Momo-chan!"

Momo waved goodbye to her friend, then finished folding up the blanket and heading back to the Fifth Division headquarters.

Meanwhile at the office of the vice-captain of the Tenth Squad, Rangiku gave a huge grin while looking over a document of acceptance that seemed to be filled out in a rather sloppy handwriting, "You know, Shika-kun, promotional acceptance letters are usually a lot neater."

Shikamaru shrugged in his usual nonchalant manner while leaning against a wall, "Sorry, Matsumoto-fukutaichou. I really just figured that you've been bugging me long enough where it didn't matter what my handwriting looked like."

Rangiku laughed while signing the document and putting it in a folder with other documents. She took out another paper, signed it and then handed it to the ninth seated Soul Reaper, "Okay, just sign where it says you accept all duties that are associated with the position, and that you accept responsibility for any actions you take while under the title of fifth seat."

Shikamaru looked over the document, reading over the fine print, and raised an eyebrow, "This is for the fifth seat? It looks more like something for a third seated officer."

Rangiku beamed at this, "Yeah, the fifth seat actually works closer with the vice-captain than the third or fourth seated officers. That means we get to work together on managing the squad! Isn't that great?!"

The Nara blinked several times, "If this is just a ruse to get me to go with you to the bar more often, then-"

Rangiku pointed to the third line of the list of duties while grinning. Shikamaru raised an eyebrow as she read it off, "The Fifth Seated officer will work alongside the vice-captain in both managerial and social duties among the division. As such, the vice-captain is allowed to suggest activities that other members may partake in to maintain the harmony of the squad's morale."

"You've got to be kidding me. I'm being forced to attend social events with you?"

Rangiku placed her hands under her chin while grinning, "Come on, Shika-kun. It'll be fun! I'll make sure the other guys are extremely jealous of you while we're at the bars. We'll have a blast! I promise."

In all due honesty, Shikamaru didn't mind Rangiku. He just wished she'd lay off on the flirting a bit, "Fine. I guess I may as well take the title. I can always resign if I want to."

Rangiku laughed happily as Shikamaru signed it. Matsumoto was truly hoping that Shikamaru would accept the position. He had a lot of potential, and she found him to be a rather laid-back individual, just like herself. The only difference was that she was a party-goer. He wasn't.

"Thank you, Shika-kun. We haven't had a fifth seat in a few years now. I was hoping someone with your skills would be able to step up and take it." She stood up and walked around her small desk, "So, what do you say we go celebrate, hm?"

"Celebrate?"

Rangiku said nothing more, though Shikamaru felt her wrap an arm around him as she hummed a tune, happily pulling the younger, more reluctant Shinigami towards the local tavern down the street. He had a feeling this was going to happen.

* * *

A few decades had passed since Naruto obtained the title of 'Medio Espada', about forty years or so to be exact. Naruto had since been to Karakura approximately one hundred times, using the continued disguise of his gigai. Harribel and him had developed an even stronger bond between each other since they had become part of a team.

"Naruto, what are you thinking about?"

The blond Fraccion turned to Harribel with a smile, "It's been more than forty years since we met. I like thinking in increments of decades, so I just realized that. In another ten years, it'll be about half a century since we met. Pretty cool, huh?"

Harribel gave a nod while sitting in her spot in the meditative chambers of the Tercera's abode, "You've matured a bit since we met."

"Only a bit?"

Harribel opened a single eye, "Yes. You're still a child at heart."

"Is that a bad thing?" Naruto asked with a small smile.

Harribel gave a quite laugh, "No, not at all, Naruto. I'm glad to have you as my companion. Although, I'm afraid you've rubbed off on me a bit. That new music called 'Rock' has become more interesting in the past several years."

"Hey, those humans know how to play electric guitar. I have to hand it to them. It's a shame Aizen doesn't let us bring instruments back here with us most of the time."

"I doubt you'd play well."

"Hm. I'd probably sing; you could play guitar."

Harribel shook her head, "Doubtful. In fact, I'd rather hear you play guitar than sing."

"You're cruel, Harribel-chan." Naruto spoke, mocking a hurt expression on his face, "I thought you were my friend."

Harribel unfolded her legs from her meditative position, "I _am_ your friend, hence the reason why I'm being truthful about your singing voice. I've heard you sing when we are in our gigai back in the human world. It's not something I like thinking about that much."

Naruto gaped at Harribel as she stifled a small chuckle, "I'll remember that the next time I go to a concert in Karakura and you want tickets."

Harribel would have responded but was interrupted by the sound of knocking. Naruto got up and opened the door to reveal none other than Ulquiorra, "Hey, Ulquiorra, how have you been?"

Ulquiorra seemed to ignore Naruto's greeting as he looked past the blond to Harribel, "There has been a call for all Espada to attend a meeting in Aizen-sama's main chambers in five minutes."

Harribel stood up and nodded, "Very well. I'll be there."

"So, Ulquiorra, why don't you ever talk to me, eh?"

Ulquiorra paused for a moment before turning around, "Uzumaki, you are perhaps the most immature Arrancar I've ever met, next to Grimmjow and Yammy. If it wasn't for that fact that you actually are valuable to Aizen-sama, I would have eliminated you ages ago."

The Fourth Espada headed down the corridor as Naruto continued smirking, "What? No hug? Hey, don't be that way Ulquiorra! You're better than that!"

"Enough, Naruto. You know as well as I do that Ulquiorra's temper is not something to be trifled with." spoke the Tercera Espada as she headed out the door with Naruto.

"Pfft, he's got no emotion to speak of. I doubt he knows how to be angry. If he just lightened up a bit, then maybe I'd stop bothering him so much."

"Try to remember that not all Espada are as joyful as you, Naruto."

"I do recall you once being distant with me, Harribel. You warmed up to me in a short amount of time, right?"

"What of Neliel-sama? Was _she_ as tolerant of you and your antics when you first met each other?"

"Oh," Naruto began with a laugh, "She _loved_ my antics. In fact, I'm pretty sure she ended up influencing me a bit. Still, I believe you're starting to find my jokes better as well, right Harribel?"

Harribel shook her head as they reached the door to the main chambers. Naruto may have been seeing things, but Harribel gave a faint blush as she spoke, "If I didn't have as much patience when I first met you..." Her rant was left unfinished as the two approached earshot range of the other Arrancar.

Aizen gave a smile to the final two Arrancar that entered the chamber, "Good, now that we're all here, I believe I can begin this meeting." He walked down the steps of his throne as he continued, "I'm sure most of you are aware that I have unspoken plans with Soul Society and a certain object called the Hogyoku. This object will allow me to create more powerful Arrancar through artificial means."

"You mean you plan on making Arrancar without natural process?" spoke Szayel Aporro Granz, the current Octava Espada, "An interesting idea. What exactly does this object do?"

Aizen smiled, "It wasn't my invention, but from what I understand, it breaks down the boundary between Hollow and Shinigami. You all are prime examples of this, though I had some influence in the Shinigamification process by using my powers to speed up the process and amplify your potential. With the Hogyoku, I can do this without as much effort. It will be able to speed up the process for creating Arrancar."

"Will they be as strong as us?" asked Stark in a semi-interested tone.

"It depends on the Hollow, Stark. I will be honest; I have little understanding of Hogyoku's full potential, and until I have obtained it, I will be unable to discern such matters. It will be quite sometime before I start putting my plans into action. However, the Hogyoku is only a small part of this plan. The main objective of this plan will be where you all are involved. _This_ is my plan..."

The smile on Aizen's face didn't sit well with Naruto as he heard the speech for a plan that would come to shake the foundations of Soul Society and Hueco Mundo in the years to come.

**End of Chapter Four: Phew. This was the longest chapter yet for this fic! Yeah...Naruto met the Vizard. Looks like the secret of the Arrancar isn't so secret anymore, heheh. Well, at least to the Vizard anyway. Naruto demonstrated a bit more of his prowess in fighting, though like Shinji stated, everyone had been holding back considering that Harribel and Naruto weren't taking this fight too serious, being more concerned with escaping. Now things are starting to roll into place for Aizen and the Espada, so more fights are likely to be on the way. I really liked typing up this chapter, though it took a bit longer than I had expected. Well, thanks for reading! More on the way in due time!**


	5. Objectives and Obstacles

**Disclaimer: Hey folks, guess what? That's right! It's 'Denim88's Pathetic Character Plug-in for his Disclaimer Time'! Wooooo! Okay, let's get this show on the road!**

**Gin: Eh, what's with bringing me here for the disclaimer?**

**Denim: Because it's different, now read the lines.**

**Gin: Geesh, no need to be so pushy. Anyway...Tite Kubo and Masashi Kishimoto own Bleach and Naruto respectively. Denim88 has no ownership over either series...though he pretends he does when he writes his stories.**

**Denim: That's a lie.**

**Gin: Could have fooled me. Too bad your drawing skills are about as bad as your humor.**

**Denim: You don't get to do disclaimers anymore...**

**Chapter Five: Objectives and Obstacles**

Two lone figures hopped over the rooftops of one of Karakura's residential areas. They stopped, both landing on light posts with unnatural grace, even for the most athletic of humans, "You sense it, Rukia?"

"Hard not to. It's growing more powerful..."

Rukia Kuchiki looked to her only other companion in the human world. Sakura had started the ritual practice among the Fourth Division to have a healer accompany a Soul Reaper on patrol, thus making the risk of attack less of a danger.

"It's not a very noteworthy Hollow, though. We should split up, see if we can track it down before and flank it from either side. It's heading away from us." Sakura spoke.

The Kuchiki girl gave the rosette Shinigami a small smile, "Sakura, are you actually looking forward to a battle? That's so unbecoming of a Fourth Squad member, especially a seated officer."

Sakura just laughed, "Coming from the girl who supposedly has a reputation for maintaining her cool at all times and being temperamental at the same time, you should talk about being 'unbecoming' as far as Shinigami go."

"I am _not_ temperamental." Rukia snapped back, "Now let's go."

* * *

Ichigo Kurosaki was a teenager of fifteen years of age. An average male who did well in school, took care of his sisters, and saw spirits...

Okay, so maybe that made him a bit abnormal, but he was used to it by now. He had come to the conclusion that he had to have something odd about him to balance out his not so outstanding life.

The moon was bright tonight, he noted. He felt something in the air that sent a chill down his spine every now and then. He didn't like it. It meant that supernatural stuff was going on.

_Thump!_

Ichigo rolled over in his bed as he heard the sound of something hitting his floor. He looked to see a woman with black hair and a traditional outfit of days long past standing in the middle of his room. She had a sword strapped around her waist, and white socks with sandals.

"It's close..." the petite woman noted as she looked around, "Hopefully Sakura won't find it first. If she unleashes her shikai, I don't think this neighborhood could stand the magnitude from her attacks."

"Hey, who the hell are you?"

Rukia didn't even seem to notice Ichigo as she continued talking to herself, "It couldn't have gone too far..."

"Are you deaf?? What are you doing in my room?!" Ichigo yelled. Rukia looked to the boy for a brief moment before walking out of his room, "Hey!!!"

Ichigo decided that he may as well act by physical means, seeing as she didn't seem to take verbal communication too well. He kicked her in the small of the back with the flat of his foot, sending her down the steps. She landed in a heap before getting up with a groan.

"Gah! Damn it! What the hell is your-" She paused in the midst of her tirade, her eyes wide, "Wait...you can see me?"

"Of course I can! How could anyone not, with that outfit you're wearing? What are, an escapee from the local circus?"

Rukia felt her temper flare, "I happen to be a Shinigami! You would be smart to watch your tongue, kid!"

"Kid? You're probably about my age, not to mention a lot shorter than me too!" Ichigo fired back.

"I'll have you know that I've lived about ten of your your lifetimes already, and-" She cut herself off as she heard a scream from outside.

"That's Yuzu!!" Ichigo yelled. He was about to bolt out the door when another figure came limping into the house. Ichigo immediately recognized the figure, "Karin!"

"I-Ichigo..." Karin, one of the two younger twin sisters of Ichigo's spoke, "Yuzu...she's in trouble. Something...something is out there...I got away to warn..." she collapsed in a heap as she passed out.

"Karin!" Ichigo ran to her side, as did Rukia. Rukia looked her over once before nodding, "She's fine, just unconscious. Stay here while I go help your sister."

"No way! She's in trouble! I need to-"

"_**Bakudo Number One: Sai!**_"

Ichigo felt his arms lock up behind his back as he fell to the ground, "Hey! What did you do to me?!"

"Relax; you're trapped within my binding spell. It's only a level one spell, but even a human with spiritual awareness like yours shouldn't be able to be freed from it. Now stay here until I help your sister and defeat that Hollow." Rukia wasted no time, and headed out to the street in front of the Kurosaki residence.

The Kurosaki teen raised his head up as he began to get up, "Hey, hold on! Let me out of this magic or whatever, now!"

* * *

Sakura paused as she felt a rise in a spiritual pressure that had slipped her senses until now. She looked to the direction it was coming from, and her eyes widened, "Rukia! Damn it, please let her be okay!"

With a burst of speed, Sakura disappeared in a flickering afterimage. She landed on a building for just a second to give another burst of speed, then disappeared a second time. She landed on the street where she believed the reiatsu was flooding from, and gasped.

There was a rather large Hollow standing in the street, a gash in its mouth from a blade,which was most likely Rukia's doing. Before the Hollow stood a single person, a male to be exact, with orange hair and a very large blade.

"Who is that? I didn't think we had another unit patrolling Karakura tonight." Sakura's eyes scanned the area, and she noted a woman leaning against a fence lining the street. She wore a snow white kimono all the souls in Rukongai wore upon entering Soul Society. Her hair was black.

"Rukia!" Sakura called out, racing to her friend's side. She crouched down by her side, and did a quick analysis of her, "What happened? I can hardly sense any reiatsu from you."

"I..." Rukia looked to the mysterious Soul Reaper before them, "I gave that boy over there my powers. I was heavily injured, and would have been destroyed if I hadn't done so. He was able to see me...and he broke out of a basic binding spell by sheer willpower and spiritual energy."

"That's next to impossible. How could-" Sakura's thoughts were interrupted as a roar of pain echoed throughout the air. She looked to see the male slicing clean through the Hollow's mask, causing it to disappear. He turned around to face the two for a moment.

"I beat the Hollow, Rukia."

Rukia gave a weak smile, "I see that. Well done, Ichigo."

Sakura looked to Rukia for a moment, her eyes trying to discern her friend's expression, "How did such a weak Hollow injure you?"

"I got in the way."

Sakura looked to the boy named Ichigo, "What do you mean you got in the way?"

"His sister was in danger of being killed. He did the only thing that should come natural to a big brother, and wanted to protect her. I had to stop the Hollow with my own body in order to protect him."

For a moment, Sakura felt pity for Ichigo, but it was soon replaced by the logical part of her mind. She walked over to the orange haired teen, and jabbed a finger into his chest, "Do you have any idea what the ramifications will be for what has happened here? _Do you_???"

Ichigo actually lost his balance a bit as she continued poking him in the chest with her finger. She was strong for a girl of her size, "Hey! I beat the Hollow, didn't I? What's there to worry about?"

"For starters, Rukia could..." she stopped and let out a sigh, looking to her weakened friend, "Damn it, Rukia. You should have at least unlocked your shikai if things got bad. I would have been here in a moment's notice!"

Rukia got up, "Relax, Sakura, there's nothing to worry about. I'll just wait for my powers to return in a week or so."

"Okay, what do I do in the meantime? They'll notice two Shinigami missing a lot sooner than just one."

Rukia bit her lip, "I think we need to pay a certain someone a visit."

The rosette's features were blank for a second before understanding dawned them, "Oh no. We are _not_ going to see him. It's bad enough that he's doing business underneath Soul Society's nose. We don't need to get involved in the black market _and_ have crimes for abnormal involvement of mortals on our head."

"What other choice do we have, Sakura?"

The Kuchiki girl had a point. She sighed, and looked to Ichigo, "You."

"Me?"

"Yes, you. Until we're gone from Karakura, you'll be taking over for Rukia. Is that understood?"

"Wait, what? No way! I'm not going to go running around and go after things like that!"

"Perhaps I didn't make myself clear. You'll be taking over for Rukia, or you'll become my new training dummy..." She slammed her fist into the road, causing a decent sized crater to form. Her smile was defiant of her intentions, "...okay?"

Ichigo looked to the cracked road, then to Rukia, who gave a similar smile. He decided there was no way out of this. Oh well...at least he'd have something to do after school now.

* * *

If you asked Naruto about destiny, he'd probably tell you it was nonexistent, and that everyone was able to carve out there own paths in life.

Still, he often wondered if perhaps he should reanalyze his ideals in that area. Surely some greater power liked interrupting his naps whenever he got comfortable.

"Naruto, you dolt! Where are you?"

The blond haired Arrancar of almost two hundred and sixty years in age groaned as he heard a voice he had come to associate with both annoyance and joy. Quite the unusual combination, if you thought about it.

"Up here, Apache."

A female Arrancar with dark blue hair, and the most unique pair of eyes he'd ever seen. Her left pupil was a deep amber color with a red ring surrounding her eye, much like Naruto's. Her right eye was an icy blue hue. She wore a standard Arrancar outfit with shortened sleeves and gloves. Among other things of note, her mask was like a horn that rested on the top part of her forehead.

"What are you doing up there? Harribel-sama says we have training, and you're napping?!" shouted the female Arrancar.

"Yep."

Apache grumbled as she used a quick _**Sonido**_ to appear on top of the window sill that Naruto was resting in, "I should kick your butt for being such a lazy bum. It's embarrassing to know that you're my superior."

Naruto gave a fake pout, "Aw, Apache-chan, I thought we were friends! Besides, you and me are both Harribel's Fraccion, so it's not that bad, right?"

The female Arrancar pinched the bridge of her nose, "I should have made Sun-Sun find you."

"Heheh, maybe. It's more fun to rile you up, though."

"Grrrrrr......" Apache restrained a shaking fist, "Come on, Harribel-sama's waiting."

Naruto stretched lazily, "Yes, ma'am."

The two were walking down the corridor to the giant chamber where the Tercera and her Fraccion sparred in only a few minutes' time. Naruto looked to Apache, and gave her a smile as she looked to him. She turned away with a annoyed look, though not nearly as angry this time.

"How has your _**Cero**_ practice been going?"

Apache turned to the blond and gave a sigh, "Better. Not fast enough with generating enough power, but it's better."

"Don't worry too much about it. I tend to favor _**Bala**_ over _**Cero**_, to be honest. Besides, no one should rely to heavily on any one skill. You're hand to hand is decent for someone with your level of experience. Give it another couple of decades and I'm sure you'll be a force to be reckoned with in Las Noches."

"I _am_ a force to be reckoned with, moron." Apache said in an annoyed tone. Naruto just laughed while giving a half-hearted apology.

The two entered the immense chamber constructed no more than five years ago after Harribel expanded the group under her command. The other two Fraccion were waiting quietly as Naruto and Apache entered.

"Was he sleeping again?" asked a Fraccion with long green hair and a flowing white dress that had sleeves covering her hands up. She had a hair clip like mask remnant resting on the left part of her head, and two pink dots underneath her left eye.

Apache snorted in annoyance, "Yeah, nothing new."

The green haired Fraccion covered her mouth with her sleeved hand as she spoke in a chiding manner, "Naruto-san, you should know better than to take naps on training days. It's not good for Harribel-sama when she makes plans ahead of time for us to train and you're not here on time."

Naruto shrugged his shoulders in a carefree manner, "Sorry, Sun-Sun. I'll try to keep that in mind next time."

The tallest of the three Fraccion women laughed, "He'll just find a better place to hide next time, Sun-Sun. Don't waste your breath."

Mila-Rose had long, curly hair of a dark brown color. Her skin tone was much like Harribel's own; a dark tan color. She wore an attire like that of an Amazonian warrior in the human myths of old, and had mask fragments that resembled a three-sectioned crown on her head, as well as a necklace.

Naruto just continued grinning, "It's not like you three could do anything about it. I could outrun the three of you with my legs bound together and my arms tied behind my back."

They knew he was teasing, but it didn't mean they'd let him get away with it, "Says the same Arrancar who was eating a mouthful of sand the other day."

Naruto gave a withering glare to Mila, "For the record, Harribel merely caught me off guard. I could have been quick enough to block that ax-kick of hers if I hadn't been occupied with Apache and Sun-Sun attacking me at the same time. You were supposed to be covering me anyway, if I remember correctly."

Mila shrugged, "Harribel-sama is faster than me, what can I say?"

"You really ought to work on your arguments, Naruto. They're learning how to deal with you a lot quicker than I did."

Naruto looked over his shoulder to see Harribel walking into the chamber, "Hey, Harribel. I was wondering when you'd be here."

"I was here about fifteen minutes ago...waiting for you."

"Awww, you didn't have to wait for me! There's no need for me to be here in order for you girls to start sparring."

Harribel blinked, "All in favor of having a four on one spar against Naruto?"

"Aye."

"Aye."

"Aye."

"Any opposed?"

"...I hate you all..."

Harribel nodded to herself, "Very well, seeing as there's already a majority vote, a four on one spar against Naruto will be today's training plan then. We'll start with a light warm up. No _**Resurrección**_."

There was a general murmur of disappointment, followed by a single sigh of relief. Naruto didn't need them trying to beat him to a pulp while in their powered up state.

The five Arrancar all took their preferred ready stance, Naruto in the center as he looked everyone of them over before grinning, "Ready when you four are."

They all disappeared from view, Naruto spinning around as the wind from a blade being swiped brushed past him. Figures that Harribel would be the one to initiate the spar. The blond flipped back as Apache phased in front of him, attempting to deck Naruto in the jaw. He wasn't surprised in the least when Mila was waiting for him with her zanpakutou at ready. He channeled reiatsu into his feet and used them to block her attack.

"You'll need to do better than that, Mila-chan." Naruto spoke while moving on his hands to deliver a kick to her midsection, sending her flying back a fair distance. Naruto quickly pushed off the ground as a _**Bala**_ crashed into the spot he had been moments ago. He looked to see Sun-Sun charging another one up while Apache made another attempt at engaging the Media-Espada.

Harribel stood at a distance as the four fought. In truth, she rarely did any heavy participation when all of them fought. She wanted the three girls to grow on their own without the Tercera holding their hands. Naruto did his part in assisting Harribel with teaching them. He was more than qualified for doing so anyway, so she let him offer pointers when he could.

"Apache, you're shorter. Use your leverage and height to your advantage!" Naruto lectured while blocking the horned-Fraccion's fist with an open palm, "Unless you plan on me giving you a nasty counter, you better also pull back quickly when attacking like that." Naruto demonstrated his point by grabbing her wrist and throwing her over his shoulder and to the ground. She let out a gasp as she got the wind knocked out of her.

Mila got up in time to see Sun-Sun on defense as Naruto attacked her. The green haired Fraccion pulled out her concealed zanpakutou, a sai hidden in her sleeve, and blocked Naruto's foot. Seeing her chance, Mila quickly sped over to attack Naruto from behind.

"Oops, better move." Naruto spoke, fading from view and reappearing on a pillar. Mila halted her charge, and the three Fraccion were soon standing side by side as Harribel walked in front of them, facing Naruto.

"Hey, get down from there and fight!" Apache shouted as she rolled her shoulder a bit to get some stiffness out of it.

"Naruto's trying to bait you, Apache. You should recognize that by now." Harribel noted, earning a nod of agreement from Apache. Naruto in turn gave a guilty smile.

"Aw, Harribel, you had to go and spoil the fun. Fine..." Naruto hopped down from the top of the pillar, and pulled out his blade, "Let's turn this up a bit. What do you say?"

The response was unanimous as the blond's opponents all held their zanpakutou at ready, Apache unstrapping the bladed bands around her wrists, Mila holding her broadsword in front of her and Sun-Sun holding her Sai close to her.

Harribel gave a small shake of her head, "If you're going to be going to be heavy with the blade fighting, I'll have to pass. I don't really feel that it would be fair on your part if I drew my blade when you have three others to worry about as well."

Naruto sent her flat look, "Come on, Harribel, we've known each other for what now, seventy years? Maybe more? You know I can handle four of you in a zanpakutou fight."

"You think so?" Harribel taunted with a twinkle in her eyes, "I always admire your enthusiasm, but I think it'd be best if you four go about this. I'll watch from the sidelines."

"Fine, but don't blame me when you get bored." Naruto shrugged, spinning his blade around once in his hands before gripping it by the handle tightly.

The three younger Fraccion split apart to attack Naruto from different angles. Naruto crouched low and raised his blade above his head as Mila's broadsword-style zanpakutou crashed into his blade. He grunted and with a mighty heave, pushed her off of him. Before he could blink, Apache was at his side, a bladed band aimed at his face. He leaned back and delivered a snap kick to the stubborn Fraccion. She flew back a bit, landing on her feet and rubbing her sore jaw.

"Tsk, Apache-chan, I told; stay low and use your height to your advantage. You could have decked me in the stomach twice and delivered a clean shot to my mug instead of going straight for the face. Think before you-"

Sun-Sun took Naruto's lecturing monologue to her advantage and tried to get Naruto in the back. The blond Arrancar had to applaud Sun-Sun; she was the one with the most analytical mind of the group, though she lacked the fire power that Mila-Rose and Apache had. She tended to be a fighter who would wait for the best moment when the enemy least expected an attack.

She wasn't fast enough though. Naruto would have to teach her a lesson in speed in the one way he was best at; hands-on experience.

Naruto zipped behind Sun-Sun as she faltered in her attack. He quickly tripped her feet up and let her fall to the ground. He thrust his sword so that it was an few centimeters from her face. He then cleared his throat, "Sun-Sun, were you trying to give me time to react to your attack?"

Sun-Sun gave Naruto an disheartened frown as she looked away, "No, Naruto-san."

"You were hardly going fast enough to give me any reason to worry. You were smart to attack from behind like that, but it would have been smarter if you had attacked when Apache was fighting me, or when Mila had me pinned for a few seconds with her sword. You're smarter than this, Sun-Sun, and you know it."

The blond gave her a gentle grin as he helped her up, "Now, we're going to try this again, and this time, all three of you will be given a chance to come up with a plan. Sound fair?"

In truth, Arrancar didn't really fight in teams. Grimmjow certainly didn't. However, these three were an exception. They balanced each other out, and if they played their cards right, they could give anyone, even a lower captain of the Seireitei, a run for their money.

Apache was a tenacious and forward-approach fighter, and she was good at dishing out and receiving a beating when she needed to. Kind of like how he was when he was younger. Mila-Rose was the most powerful in overall strength, and her energy based attacks were marginally stronger than the other two. She didn't have the speed of the others though, but it took a good observer to notice this. Sun-Sun obviously was the one who would try and find the enemy's weakness, and she was the best at conserving her powers. She wasn't as fast as Apache, but she certainly made up for it with her grace and footwork.

"Naruto is right. You three could definitely do much better if you thought of how to approach him beforehand." Harribel added, seeing Naruto's aim with his lecture.

"Ah...but Harribel-sama, we won't have the time to think over a strategy in a real battle." Mila spoke as she lowered her sword, "What's the point?"

"Figuring out a strategy now will help the three of you later on. If you can figure out how each of you would best approach a certain enemy, be it a large one, or a one with amazing speed. By doing this planning in a spar, you'll know what to do in a real fight." The Tercera replied as she looked to Naruto, "Naruto, go on the defensive. Only counter if you have no other option."

The blond gave a nod, "Okay." He turned to the three women and winked, "Let's try this again. Take a few minutes and figure out a strategy here. You know enough about my fighting style and typical reactions to various scenarios, so it shouldn't be too hard for you three, right?"

The three looked to each other and formed a circle. They spoke in hushed voices while giving Naruto glances every now and then. He waited patiently for them to finish their talk, and was a bit surprised to see them ready in about five minutes time.

"You think it'll work?" Apache spoke in a hushed voice, "I still say you flash him, Mila. He'll be stunned for a whole minute and we could take him out for the count right then and-"

_Whack!_

"That's not going to happen!" Mila growled, retracting a fist from Apache's head, "Besides, we all know you're the biggest pervert here, Apache."

"I am not!"

Sun-Sun sighed, "Mila, Apache. The plan?"

Both quieted down and turned forward again to face their opponent. They got into ready stances again, and ran to Naruto, their plan fresh in their mind.

* * *

About a half hour later found Sun-Sun, Apache, and Mila-Rose lying on the floor of the chambers, breathing heavily as Naruto sat down in a relaxed position. He was proud of them, to say the least. They had managed to actually knick him a few times with their weapons, and Apache grazed him with a low-powered _**Bala **_more than once.

"I think that's enough for today." Harribel stated as she walked over from her spot against the wall, "You all did well today. I think Naruto actually is nursing a bruise over there from Mila."

Naruto rubbed his forearm a bit, chuckling as he held up his arm, "I guess so, huh? Nice work, Mila."

The three women got up from the ground, all sporting bruises and marks of their own, but none of them were disappointed in the outcome. Their strategy had worked.

Apache had been the first to strike Naruto, actually taking his advice this time and going for a shot to his ribs. He blocked that with one of his arms, only for Mila and Sun-Sun to attack from opposite sides at the same time. He decided to deal with the worst of the two attacks, and raised his blade to block Mila's sword. Naruto tried to move to the side to avoid getting stabbed by Sun-Sun's sai, but still got scratched on the shoulder.

They switched up their strategy a few times in the middle of the battle, usually having Mila or Apache take Naruto directly long enough for Sun-Sun and someone else to attack him. Other times they would attack in a synchronized fashion with a low-powered _**Cero **_trio, or they would even attack all at once.

"Well, I've seen better, but I've seen a hell of a lot worse too, so I give you my approval. You three are definitely catching on quickly to the teamwork idea." Naruto stated, "Now, I have business to attend to. I'll catch you all later."

Naruto gave a wave before flickering away.

"Harribel-sama?"

"Yes, Sun-Sun?"

"Why does Naruto-san always say that when he leaves? Does he really have business to take care of?"

Harribel sighed, "I wouldn't know, Sun-Sun. He's been tight lipped about his private life for a while now, which isn't like him. He's usually talking about something or another whenever he has the chance."

The four were quiet for a whole two minutes as they dusted themselves off. Apache decided to speak, "Well, I've seen him going out to Hueco Mundo a lot more often..."

"Hueco Mundo?" Harribel repeated, "I think I know why, then..."

* * *

Naruto stood on a dune high above the others in the eternal night of the desert. He took in a few deep breaths, taking in the aura of the faint spirit particles that surrounded him. Hardly enough to consider a viable source of energy for a spiritual being like himself, but he didn't really worry about food or energy these days.

Stark had disciplined him ages ago in surviving off of next to nothing. He could go a whole decade if he really wanted too without eating more than a single Hollow...as long as he did nothing but sleep after that.

That wasn't why he was here though. He was here because Hueco Mundo's vast landscape was the only place he could go to train his true powers.

_"To release your Resurrección is to call forth the wild, instinctual part of you that you had abandoned when you became an Arrancar, Naruto. Remember this well, for this power is what makes us different from the animals beyond the walls of Las Noches."_

_ "Yes, Nel-chan."_

Naruto drew his blade while raising it into the air. He took in a few more deep breaths before closing his eyes.

His reiatsu suddenly crashed down on the surrounding area like a tsunami on a small beach. He gritted his teeth, eyes snapping open while turning a crimson color. He felt the familiar sensation of his unique aura surround him and let off a red light.

Gripping his sword tightly, he spoke the words that unlocked his true powers, "Ravage...!!!!"

The word echoed over the hills of Hueco Mundo as he paused, "Rey de Zorros!!!!!"

A shockwave was emitted from the blond, sand flying in every direction. A light shot into the skies above as Naruto let out a roar that would send likely be sending any Hollows in the area running with their tails between their legs. The sword in his hands disappeared into the red aura, and Naruto felt his body change.

His mask fragment warped and changed, transforming into a skull that he would have associated with as his mask when he was but an Adjuchas. Nails grew out, and his arms were covered in a red fur of sorts.

Spike like armor appeared on either of Naruto's shoulders while platelets covered his forearms and kneecaps. His blond hair grew a bit, giving him a feral appearance. Fangs grew out from his upper jaw, and he felt a number of tails grow out from the end of his spine.

While the tails grew, his platelets formed bladed projections from the forearms. His elbows in turn grew spiked at the end while the skull on his head formed a lower jaw which became integrated with the blond's own.

The tails were now fully developed, six of them in all. The interesting trait was they two had spiked armor of sorts. The armor appeared heavy to anyone aside from Naruto, but it was actually rather light. Very hard, yes. Heavy? No.

Naruto flexed his claws for a few moments, nodding. He hadn't released his zanpakutou in almost five years now. He cracked his neck a bit before shuffling his clawed feet. He remained motionless, crouching low and ready to attack.

Then he vanished, only to appear maybe a second later by a large rock and decimating it with a swipe of a claw. He looked to the distance to see the sand he had kicked up from moving still falling. He phased away a second time, this time launching a _**Bala**_ from his hands and reappearing in front of it. He took a sideswipe at the ball of energy with his arms, remaining motionless as the attack continued onward. Just as it was about to hit a dune, it split in two and the two halves crashed into two separate dunes, exploding and sending more dust into the air.

"Hm...looks like they've remained as sharp as ever..." Naruto commented before fading from view, reappearing above the giant crater from his split attack. His six tails flexed a bit before curling while facing forward with his clawed hands.

This was something he had been working on for a few decades now. An attack he had discovered while experimenting with this form of his. He held a small ball of bright orange energy in his upturned palms, then pulled his hands back while the ball began to spin. A maelstrom picked up around the area as the ball began to grow. A small cyclone formed directly below him as the winds reached dangerous speeds, howling as their creator began to finish forming the dense ball of energy.

Naruto smirked to himself as he looked at the ball, and then to the winds below, thrashing mercilessly as the yearned for destruction. His tails curled back as the ball began to vibrate, its raw power begging for release. Naruto held th ball up with his two hands for a brief moment before launching it down to the cyclone.

One word escaped the Media-Espada's lips as the ball neared the sands below, "_**Tormenta!**_"

* * *

Grimmjow watched as a large, spinning cloud of energy formed in the far off horizon. He grinned a bit as he watched Naruto's light show. A moment later, the sound of a sonic boom was heard, and it met Grimmjow. He laughed as the winds whipped at his face, tossing his hair around a bit.

"Looks like he's doing some real training for once," Grimmjow commented as the winds died down, but never really ceased, "I was worried that he was getting lax on me again."

An explosion went off. Then another. Then another still.

The Sexta watched in mild amusement as Naruto made a war zone out of the far off sands. He had seen Naruto's released state; he knew what he was capable of. He'd become used to the explosions whenever Naruto decided to awaken Rey de Zorros.

The explosions stopped after a good minute or so, and Grimmjow decided he'd go kill sometime himself. Aizen said that they'd be starting up those plans of his in another month, so he may as well get any kinks of out of his system. Maybe there would actually be an enemy worth fighting among those Shinigami fools.

* * *

Naruto took in a deep breath, beads of sweat forming on his forehead as he canceled the _**Bala**_ forming in his hands. That _**Tormenta **_of his took enough spiritual energy out of him as is, but going and adding in a air raid of _**Bala**_ strikes just drained more from him.

Looking down at the flat he had created, still smoking and slightly glassed over, he gathered a bit more reiatsu before spinning around and slashing at the air with his six tails. They created a razor wind which flew threw the air, smashing into the blackened sands, and cracking the glassed surface before sending shards into the air.

Naruto gave a grin as he landed on the ground while it rained sand and rubble. This was good for now. He wasn't sure what to expect in the near future, but something told him that he'd need to be on top of his game if this tingling feeling in the back of his mind was anything to take note of.

He regressed to his natural state, letting out a sigh as the power subsided to a dull roar within him. No doubt he got the attention of more than a few in Las Noches.

"Harribel will be bothering me for an answer when I get back. I can feel it." Naruto sighed. With a quick _**Sonido**_, he dashed across the dunes of Hueco Mundo, intent on getting back as soon as possible.

As soon as he was back in the corridors of Las Noches, he felt a presence. Low and behold, there was Harribel, looking at him with her usual calm and patient expression, "Your _**Resurrección **_is as strong as ever."

"Yeah. I felt like letting loose a bit. Haven't really gotten to go all out for a long time, and hardly anyone but Grimmjow will go to that level and spar with me."

Harribel decided to cut to the chase, "Naruto, what have you been up to these past couple of months? Apache's been saying that you've been going out to Hueco Mundo more often these days."

Ah, this Naruto was prepared for, "Aizen says that we need to prepare. I'm preparing myself, that's all."

"..." Harribel gave Naruto a critical look before sighing, "I'll accept that for now. I would think otherwise, seeing as you nap a lot more often than you used to. It's not like you..." She turned to head down to her chambers.

Naruto felt a wave of relief wash over him as she continued down the hall. That wave of relief was short lived though.

"Naruto, I know you've been suspicious of Aizen-sama's activities lately, and that you're not all that thrilled about his plans."

The whisker marked blond looked at the back of his superior, tensing a little as she stopped her trek down the hall. She turned her head slightly, waiting for an answer. He gave a laugh, "What are you talking about, Harribel? I'm not-"

"Face it, Naruto, you're too good at being honest to lie." She cut him off, her eyes still not meeting his, "I just hope that whatever you're planning won't be endangering everyone."

Crap. Well, she was onto him now. He spoke, "So you're saying that you'll stop me if I do something that Aizen wouldn't approve of?"

He had been expecting her to reply with a yes. He was surprised when she was silent for what seemed like an eternity. She then turned forward and continued down the hall. Naruto blinked. _That_ was unexpected; what did it mean?

Naruto groaned as he rubbed his temples. Damn it, he'd need to find Grimmjow. He usually was good at helping Naruto let out some stress. That and Naruto felt like he could use a good beating to help him forget about the crap going on right now.

He'd have to be on his toes now. Harribel was suspicious of him...or maybe she wasn't, and simply knew he was planning something. Would he be able to hold his own against her or any of the other higher ranked Espada? He wasn't too sure. The logical part of him said that he would be in in over his head in a situation such as that. The warrior within him said that it made no difference.

Naruto had decided years ago that Aizen was a man that was biting off more than he should. Although, the truth was that he could probably achieve what he wanted if he really wanted. The man was disturbingly clever, and the plan he currently had running its course in Seireitei was clearly that of a genius.

"I've got my own agenda though too." Naruto spoke to himself as he headed down the halls to Grimmjow's room. Perhaps he could talk to the Sexta about his opinion on the matter. Sure, Grimmjow was likely to not care all that much. If Naruto made the point of saying that Aizen was a threat to everyone, and not just Soul Society, perhaps he'd be able to convince the blue haired Espada otherwise. That, and Grimmjow always enjoyed a good fight.

* * *

When Ichigo had started this whole 'Substitute Soul Reaper' business, he never imagined he'd be in this predicament that he was in now.

Rukia was gone, supposedly back in Soul Society.

Sakura had disappeared for a few days, only to be at the Urahara shop, arguing with the eccentric shopkeeper about the dangers of letting Chad, Uryuu, and Orihime come with.

A talking cat had taken on training Chad and Orihime in improving their new powers while Uryuu had gone off somewhere to train his own Quincy powers.

Ichigo had pretty much died, lost his Soul Reaper powers, and then regained them, thanks in part to Urahara. His sword was different now. His powers were different too.

"Damn it, Kisuke. They're just kids! How can you expect them to survive a single day in Seireitei, let alone break through the barrier surrounding it?! It's bad enough that Rukia's going to be executed for something like this!"

Kisuke looked to the Fourth Squad seated officer, Sakura Haruno, and sighed, "Sakura, you really ought to put more faith in them. They're tough, and you know how strong Ichigo is right now."

"That doesn't change the fact that we're talking about going face to face with people like Kenpachi, Soi Fon, Byakuya and, heaven forbid, Yamamoto-sotaichou! They won't last against such power!"

"That's why you're going to help them, Sakura." spoke the black cat named Yoruichi. The rosette gave the cat a knowing look, to which the feline replied calmly, "Yes, I will be accompanying you six as well. Retsu would never forgive me if I let you do this alone."

The medic-Shinigami seemed a bit calmer as she heard this, "Alright...but you know that we still have a very slim chance of getting through this successfully."

Urahara flipped his fan open, "My, my, Sakura, if I didn't know any better, I'd say you were doubting your abilities."

"I haven't been a Shinigami nearly as long as you, Kisuke. I'm older than Rukia, but Shikamaru and I didn't enter the Academy until after I met her and Renji. There's also the fact that I'm a healer before a fighter."

"Hey, are we going to do this or what?"

The two Shinigami and cat looked to the orange haired teen. Sakura gave a frown before nodding, turning to Kisuke, "I still feel like you're not telling me something."

"Me?" Kisuke laughed light-heartedly, "Sakura, Sakura, you shouldn't be so suspicious! Besides, I'm on your side, remember?"

Ten minutes later found Sakura and Yoruichi standing in front of the four teenagers. Sakura felt a bit of her earlier discomfort disappear as she stared at the faces of the four, seeing looks of determination.

"Alright, are you all ready? Once we enter here, there's no turning back."

They all gave nods, and Sakura turned to Yoruichi, and the black cat gave a small nod as well. Sakura didn't know what to expect, but she knew one thing was for certain; Shikamaru would be griping about this and how troublesome it was as soon as he found out.

* * *

Shikamaru Nara. Brains of the Tenth Division. Tactician Expert. Shogi Champion of the lower sixty Rukongai districts for twenty straight years before entering the Academy.

The reluctant fifth seated officer of Division Ten.

The Nara scratched his head as he looked over a report he had received from some witnesses at the West Gate where ryoka supposedly had been spotted. One thing bothered him though according to the report.

A Shinigami had been among them. A _pink_ haired Shinigami, and a woman at that. He was pretty sure Yachiru wasn't among the possible suspects, considering she had been seen no more than two hours ago running down a street as Ikkaku Madarame chased after her while sporting a large bruise on his face.

"Working hard, Shika-kun?"

Shikamaru looked up from his papers and gave the newcomer a wave, "Hello, fukutaichou."

Rangiku gave a confused look to Shikamaru, "I thought you were on break?"

"I am."

"Why are you here, then?"

"This report from the other day about the ryoka. It's bothering me."

Rangiku walked around to lean against Shikamaru, looking at the document. She noted it was written out in the neat handwriting of Gin himself, "Huh. Gin said he encountered the ryoka. There was a meeting that same day between the captains from what I understand, Gin said he was trying to keep the ryoka from entering Seireitei."

"Yeah, but that's not what is bugging me. Take a look at this." Shikamaru pointed to a particular line from the report.

Rangiku read the line over twice before shaking her head, "That can't be...I thought she went missing about a month ago. No one found her when Rukia Kuchiki was taken in by Renji and Byakuya-taichou."

"Sakura is the only possible one I can think of. According to a Fourth Division eyewitness, it was her."

"...I better inform Momo about this."

"I already sent her a letter. Hitsugaya-taichou also spoke to her last night, so she is well aware. She seemed upset, but she's okay for the most part." Shikamaru took the report from Rangiku and looked it over once more before sighing, "Why is this happening? It's so damn troublesome..."

"Awwww, Shika-kun, you want me to give you a massage? Hm?"

Shikamaru _almost_ took the offer. Almost. She gave him one before, and he wouldn't be dumb and deny that she knew what she was doing. Not now though. He had to mull over this recent bit of information that was giving him a headache.

"I'll get back to you on that, fukutaichou." Shikamaru replied. Rangiku seemed to understand what he was feeling, and put a hand on his shoulder.

"I'm sure Sakura has a good reason, Shika-kun. Taichou and I are doing everything we can to figure out what is going-"

The Lieutenant's words were cut off as the sound of an explosion went off outside. The Seireitei alarms went off a second later, and the sound of screams outside got the attention of the two.

Shikamaru shot up from his seat immediately,"What the hell was that?!"

The two dashed outside to see a ball of light in the sky, heading straight for Seireitei. Shikamaru watched as it crashed into the barrier above Seireitei, and pressed against it.

"They're breaking through the barrier!" a guard shouted, followed by a few more surprised gasps and exclamations as the ball indeed smashed through. It exploded before sending off four distinct beams of light that went off in different directions. Shikamaru swore he sensed a familiar reiatsu from the one that headed farthest south.

The Nara grumbled as he looked to see three other plumes of smoke in different parts of Seireitei. He looked south once more before heading off towards the direction he had an inkling would reveal what was behind all this commotion lately.

"Shika, wait!" Rangiku called, but the younger Shinigami was already gone. She would go after him, but her duties as the Lieutenant came first. She bit back a curse, and headed towards the the Tenth Division headquarters to meet with Hitsugaya.

* * *

"My, things seem to be getting rather interesting around here, eh?"

Aizen turned to Gin, giving the silver haired captain a small smile, "Indeed they are. That Haruno girl is apparently helping those ryoka in their cause."

"Really? Huh, never thought of her as the rebellious type." the man gave a chuckle as his grin grew, "What's her reason?"

"She's trying to free Rukia, or so Nara-san of the Tenth Division says. He was knocked out by her after she released her shikai on him." Aizen spoke while looking outside his window, calmly watching the moon glow, "She shouldn't be underestimated; she's one of Unohana's stronger officers. She taught the girl personally in more than a few of the Shinigami arts."

"Interesting. Momo and her are friends, aren't they?"

"That they are; best of friends, in fact. Momo has been rather torn about what she should do; hunt her down personally and try to talk some sense into her, or allow the others to find her."

The captain of the Third Division raised an eyebrow, "What did you tell her?"

"I said she should do what any good friend should do."

Gin laughed, "Momo's hunting the girl down right now, huh?"

Aizen's smile remained on his face, "Yes. The poor girl is too easy to manipulate. In the meantime, I can begin with our plans. You know what to do, right Gin?"

Gin just smiled in a fox-like fashion.

* * *

Naruto drummed his fingers on the table top as he waited for Stark to enter the chambers. Looking down the table, he watched as Yammy rested his chin on the palm of his left hand while his eyelids drooped every now and then. Grimmjow alternated between glaring at Ulquiorra while the Fourth Espada ignored him and grumbling about waiting.

The others were for the most part quiet. Naruto decided to strike up a conversation, even if he knew it would annoy everyone more than anything.

"So, anyone else find human artwork weird?"

A pin could have been dropped and been heard as it became quiet. Naruto simply grinned innocently as the nine Espada at the table gave him looks between amusement and annoyance.

"What the hell, Uzumaki? Who cares about art?"

Naruto shrugged his shoulders as Yammy decided to kill time by arguing, "I just was curious, that's all. I mean, I can understand that someone with your mental capabilities wouldn't be able to hold such a conversation, but I figured I'd try and humor myself."

Yammy stood up, Aaroniero being the only one between the behemoth and the blond Media-Espada, "What'd you say?!!"

"I said I can understand that someone with-"

"Naruto, enough."

The Uzumaki snorted in laughter as Harribel cut the blond off. He sighed with a weak chuckle, "Yes, Harribel-sama."

Yammy looked to the younger blond for a moment before turning to the Tercera. She gave Yammy a steely gaze. He decided he may as well sit down. No use getting in a fight only for the others to end it.

The main chamber doors opened as Stark walked in. He gave them all a bored look before continuing to the table. He sat in his chair, looking around before speaking, "Aizen-sama has sent us a message. His plans had to be changed a bit, but he's close to obtaining the Hogyoku."

"Had to change his plans?" asked Ulquiorra, receiving a nod from the Primera, "What's the reason?"

Stark shrugged, "Not too sure. He sent a Hollow back with a report saying that some intruders entered Seireitei to retrieve the one holding the Hogyoku within her. One of them is a Shinigami, another is a Quincy, and another is a human with Soul Reaper powers. There are three other humans involved, they have their own unique abilities. One is a local of Rukongai, a noble family member at that. It would appear that they were underestimated by the captains of Soul Society, and have caused a noticeable amount of trouble."

"Heheh, I tell you, humans are not a group to take lightly. Give them enough reiatsu exposure and they'll become a problem real quick." Naruto spoke.

"Anyway," Stark continued, "When he obtains the Hogyoku, Aizen-sama will begin forming more Arrancar for the army. Barragan and myself will be receiving Fraccion, as well as Szayel. Anyone else interested can talk to Aizen-sama when he has returned with his two accomplices." Stark looked around the room again before nodding, "That's all he had to say."

"Question."

"Yes, Naruto?" Stark replied, a knowing look on his face.

"Just how exactly does he plan on us eleven to take on all of Soul Society? I mean, yeah, we're probably stronger than ninety-five or so percent of the Shinigami in Seireitei, but there's still the captains and vice-captains to worry about. Not to mention that humans are figuring out how to jump worlds here." the blond asked with an unusual amount of seriousness in his voice.

"I'm not too sure, Naruto. You know though as well as I do that we're at the top of the ranks in Las Noches for a reason. It will be another month or so before we even begin our movement to obtain the Ouken."

Naruto seemed to accept the answer in stride, and yawned, "Well, I don't know about the rest of you, but I'm going to go train for awhile." the blond got up from his spot, and looked to Harribel, "I'll be back in a few hours. Later."

Naruto headed out the door at a leisurely pace, the other Espada soon taking their leave as well. Soon enough, it was just Stark and Harribel as the stood up, heading out the open door.

"He's been acting weird lately."

"You've noticed too." Harribel stated, "He's been having difficulty with the sudden involvement with Soul Society. He's strong though; I've been keeping my eye on him. He'll be ready when the time comes."

Stark felt that Harribel was leaving out something, but didn't inquire further. The woman had enough on her plate as it was with her three other Fraccion and preparing them for the war ahead. No doubt it'd be one hell of a battle for the lower Arrancar. He wasn't really worried about his own well-being. No, he was confident in his abilities. It was people like Naruto that he was worried about. The blond was the kind of guy that would take a killing blow for you without a moment's hesitation.

"He's going to worry me into an early death, that kid."

Harribel gave a nod, "Yes. I was always under the impression that Hollows of any form don't express positives. I actually find myself worrying about him and his safety, though, not worrying about him as a problem."

Stark laughed quietly, "I tell you, he's a unique case."

"Do I detect pride in your voice?"

"Sure. Not sure if it's pride in him as a person, or in his ability to cause a ruckus with such little effort on his part." the Primera replied.

* * *

Sakura Haruno, who had been doing her best to heal the severely injured Ichigo, looked to see the once friendly and placating captain Sosuke Aizen walk past a severely injured Renji Abarai, and locked eyes with her. She had received word of Aizen's betrayal not too long ago from Isane herself through a _**kido**_ spell to communicate to Soul Society.

Aizen gave her a smile that sent chills down her spine, "Sakura. I see you're doing well. I must thank you; you're involvement in trying to retrieve Rukia kept many preoccupied. Especially Shikamaru-kun. I imagine he suspected something from me earlier on, but was too worried about your own sake to care that much."

Sakura bit back a string of curses, knowing full well that Shikamaru was in a similar predicament as Renji, Ichigo, and Byakuya. He was last seen accompanying Hitsugaya to the Central Forty-six's chambers. It was reported that he along with the Tenth Division captain and Momo were severely injured. Not to mention the members of the Central Forty-six themselves had all beeb murdered by Aizen as well.

_"I could have helped them sooner..." _Sakura grit her teeth, drawing her zanpakutou as the man approached her, glasses reflecting the light in them, hiding the expression in his eyes.

"Sakura, there's no need to go and direct your killer intent at me. I have no interest in harming you. In fact, I'd like to thank you; your absence left a large gap in our healing division. Surely Momo-chan can agree to that."

"Y-you bastard!!!" Sakura cried out, her eyes flashing with anger, "Lament, Aikokukane!"

Sakura's zanpakutou, a simple katana with a jet black colored handle and four curled points projecting from a circle for a guard, glowed. A light green aura erupted from her before her katana transformed, growing larger and gaining weight.

Aizen's smile grew a bit as he watched Sakura's shikai reveal itself. The sword had transformed into two black gauntlets that covered her from knuckles to just before her elbows, decorated with a little golden color, giving it an appealing look. The portion of her gauntlets on her hands had a dark armor coating them. The finishing touch was a black chain connecting the two gauntlets together by the ends where they covered her forearms while hanging loosely over her shoulders.

"Ah, yes, Aikokukane; the zanpakutou with the ability to amplify one's physical strength by as much as one-hundred fold. Am I right, Sakura?"

"You covered some of Aikokukane's power. However..." Sakura lifted one of her fists, and cocked it back as it glowed green, "...I have never revealed my full power to anyone outside of the Fourth Division!! _**Tenrai**_ _**Kanetsuki!!**_"

Sakura's withdrawn fist punched forward in the air, a large ball of iridescent, green reiatsu flying out from the end. Aizen raised an eyebrow before his smile turned into a small grin.

The blast exploded as it hit the bespectacled captain, roaring as a small dome of energy formed before erupting in a flash of light. Sakura stood upright for a moment as the smoke cleared, heaving in air as she felt her energy slipping. Damn it, she shouldn't have released her shikai again so quickly. The faint outline of her enemy appeared before the smoke cleared. He smiled lightly while appearing unscathed by the attack Sakura had launched.

"Well, I must say, that was quite an impressive attack for a Fourth seat officer. Though, from what Momo has told me, you've remained in your current seat on your own accord."

Sakura felt pain rip through her body as crimson flew in a few directions. She looked to see her arms and legs littered with various cuts. She fell to her stomach, managing to catch herself as she coughed a bit of blood up. She strained to see the Fifth Division captain standing behind her, apparently sheathing his zanpakutou. How? How did he get past her defenses so easily? She didn't even see him disappear with _**shunpo**_!

"It's a pity; all that effort you and your friends put into saving Rukia and stopping me when I have so easily disposed of the three of you." continued Aizen. He stopped moving as the presence of other Shinigami appeared.

"Aizen, what is the meaning of this?!" Yamamoto growled as he gripped his staff, glaring daggers at the supposedly dead Shinigami captain.

"Ah, sotaichou. It's good to see you. As for you're question," smiled Aizen, holding the Hogyoku he had obtained a short while ago from Rukia, "I've got greater plans that involve a vision beyond Seireitei. The Hogyoku will help me attain this vision of mine."

The few that had managed to return to Sokyoku Hill were rewarded with the scene of Aizen, Gin, and Kaname Tosen standing before the beaten bodies of Ichigo, Renji Abarai, and Sakura. Rukia, still in her powerless state, had watched helplessly as Aizen, a man who had supposedly been a benign and caring individual, nearly killed her dearest friends. It seemed almost like a nightmare. It could be real!

There was also the fact that his dead body had supposedly been impaled to a building not too long ago.

Aizen went on to explain that his zanpakutou, Kyoka Suigetsu, had the ability of complete hypnosis. He had fooled the entire captain and vice-captain population into thinking his zanpakutou had different abilities ages ago during a zanpakutou release ceremony. He had trapped them all in an illusion of seeing something different, and thus never revealed its true powers...well, he had, but not with them knowing so.

More and more Shinigami captains and vice-captains appeared, and Aizen found himself being restrained by Soi Fon, captain of the Second Division, and Yoruichi Shihouin, former captain of the Second Division and the supposed feline accomplice of Ichigo's group.

"It's over, Aizen."

Aizen looked to see not only himself, but also Kaname and Gin also being restrained by Hisagi Shuhei and Rangiku respectively.

"Over? I beg to differ, Yoruichi-san."

Yoruichi's eyes quirked a bit as she stared at the traitor. A tingling feeling in the back of her mind started sending a mental warning through her being, "Soi Fon, get away from him, now!"

Soi Fon cocked her head to the side in confusion, but her silent question was answered a moment sooner as a ray of light shot out of the sky. The two women, along with Rangiku and Hisagi, moved away from their captives. Similar beams of light shot down and enveloped Tosen and Gin as well.

"_**Negacion**_?" spoke Ukitake, the captain of the Thirteenth Division. He along with the others looked up to see a horde of Menos Grande opening up the rift in the sky, "That means..." He shook his head, "Aizen, have you truly sunk so low?"

"You're too proud, Ukitake. I plan on achieving greatness, and rising above this realm you call Soul Society. I alone will stand at the top." Aizen pulled off his glasses while shattering them, and smoothed back his hair, giving a surprisingly new look to himself with such a simple gesture, "Good bye, Shinigami." Aizen cast his grin over to Ichigo as he neared the rift, "Good bye, human ryoka boy. It was truly interesting experience in meeting you."

With that, the rift closed. A faint wind blew through the area, and the horrible feeling of this event being just the beginning settled in the pit of everyone's stomachs.

* * *

Naruto was the first to greet Aizen, Gin, and Kaname as they walked into the main chamber of Las Noches. He gave a bow to the three men, deciding to take on a more mellow role as an Arrancar for now, "It's good to see you again, Aizen-sama."

The leader of the Espada stopped before Naruto, "Ah, yes. Naruto, these are the two gentlemen who helped me obtain the Hogyoku." Naruto was quickly introduced to Kaname Tosen and Gin Ichimaru, giving both men a grin as he nodded to the two, "This is Naruto Uzumaki, the Media-Espada of Las Noches."

"Media-Espada?" Gin repeated, giving Naruto a curious look with his smile not faltering in the slightest, "I don't believe you ever told me about such a position of power, Aizen."

"Aizen-sama doesn't like to advertise his secret weapons that much, Gin-san." Naruto replied with a somewhat boastful tone, "You could call me the ace up his sleeve, the extra round of ammo the cavalry of the Espada, the-"

"He's quite the talker, isn't he?" Gin asked quietly while Aizen merely nodded, used to this behavior from the blond.

"Naruto, would you care to give these two a brief tour of Las Noches?"

Well, this was unexpected. He was just expecting to being the one greeting the three. Nothing more, "Um...sure."

Five minutes later found Naruto walking down the halls of Las Noches, pointing out the various landmarks and rooms, "...that room belongs to Ulquiorra. He's okay I guess. He could stand to smile a bit more often, but it's not my business. He's the Fourth Espada. Let's see...um, oh! Down this hall and two rights will bring you to the training room that Harribel-sama and her Fraccion train in."

Gin was finding this young looking Arrancar to be a welcome start to Las Noches. He had been expecting lots of dreary, bleak skies and Arrancar with the social skills that made Kaname look like a chatterbox, "Didn't you say that you're the Fraccion of the Tercera as well?"

Naruto turned around, giving Gin a smirk, "As a matter of fact, yes. I'm proud of it too! She's one of the best sword-"

"Naruto, you really need to learn to keep your voice down when you talk. These halls are good at carrying sound..."

"Heheh, sorry, Stark." Naruto stood to the side, and looked to Gin and Kaname again, "This is the Primera, Stark. He's was my superior before Harribel took me as her Fraccion."

Stark gave a wave to the two former captains, "I was told that two newcomers arrived. Pleased to meet you." He yawned a bit before glancing to Naruto, "Aizen in his chambers?"

"Yeah, he told me to let you know that you can head over there whenever you're ready."

Stark gave a quick nod before heading down the opposite direction the trio was going.

"He seems pretty laid back for the Primera..." Kaname noted as they continued down the hall, "Is he really that strong?"

"I have yet to last more than five minutes in a serious training session with him." Naruto replied, "Although, I think that's partly to do with the fact that I haven't really sparred with him in over four decades. I've gotten better since then."

They continued for another half hour before Naruto lead them back to the main chamber of Las Noches. Naruto decided that the two men weren't half bad...though Kaname seemed to be a man of few words. Gin was okay, seeing as he talked to Naruto with a genuine interest in what he had to say.

This was a problem though. Naruto had not been expecting Aizen's two accomplices to be captain level Shinigami. He should have known better though; Aizen wasn't foolish enough to have weak underlings help him with such a job like obtaining the Hogyoku.

The teenage-looking Arrancar whistled as he strolled down the halls. He needed to go find Apache. She had been asking Naruto to help her with her zanpakutou release lately. As her superior, he was responsible for her growth. Harribel would have been willing to help her as well, but Naruto had actually asked the young Fraccion first.

Surprisingly, Apache had accepted without questions asked.

He didn't have to look long for her, seeing as she was leaning against a pillar with Mila-Rose and Sun-Sun by her side. She looked up and gave Naruto a rare grin, "You're on time for once."

"Eh, I was feeling generous."

The four shared a chuckle before Naruto's face became a bit more serious, "I take it you two want to join the _**Resurrección**_ training today?"

"Harribel-sama is meditating, and we didn't want to disturb her. We've got nothing else going on." Mila replied, accompanied by a nod from Sun-Sun.

"This may actually prove to be better for us then. Apache, I want you to proceed with the drills in holding your reiatsu at it's highest maximum without releasing your blade, just like we did the other day." Naruto instructed as the four headed out to the white sands, "Mila, Sun-Sun, I'll get you started in the same drill Apache's doing. It'll help you with your reiatsu growth and make it easier to maintain high amounts of power without relying on your zanpakutou's release to bail you out."

"Why would we want to do that? I thought it's important to have a grasp over your _**Resurrección**_."

"It is, Mila. However, suppose your enemy manages to disarm you before you can call out your released form. Then what? You're enemy is strong, yet you can't use your _**Resurrección**_. You'll have to fight them long enough to create a distraction and retrieve your blade. Managing to sustain a high reiatsu level is essential to being a strong Arrancar."

The two gave a nod while Apache walked off some distance to begin her training while Naruto prepped the other two, explaining the basics of the drill. After he got them started, he walked off to lean against a nearby pillar, watching the three from a distance.

Sure enough, Apache was having the easiest time with reaching her maximum power. Sun-Sun seemed to be doing fine as well, and Mila was just a little slow in raising her reiatsu. It wasn't a surprise though; Naruto always believed Mila-Rose was the strongest of the three. Apache was improving quickly though, and even Sun-Sun seemed to have taken that last training session to heart. Her reiatsu seemed to carry a greater weight to it, it wasn't much, but it was more.

"Hey, don't tell me you're following asleep!" Apache shouted, beads of sweat dripping down her face and neck from sustaining her maximum for almost twenty minutes.

Naruto's eyes fluttered open, and he realized he had been dozing off. Dang...he was doing that more often. Harribel was right; Stark was starting to rub off on him.

"Maybe it's a side-effect of being old..." Naruto commented to himself, "Sorry, Apache-chan. Go ahead and release your zanpakutou if you want. Mila, Sun-Sun, five more minutes for you two and then you do the same."

Apache gave a nod, a few moments later her released form standing before the blond, now adorning antlers and hooves where her feet had been. Naruto grinned at her, receiving an angry look from Naruto, "Stop laughing! It's not cute! I'm the Fraccion of Harribel-sama! My _**Resurrección**_ is powerful!!"

Naruto raised a hand as he restrained a snort of laughter, "I-I'm sorry Apache-chan. I agree though that you're powerful...but I think if you looked in a mirror you'd see what I mean when I tell you it's cute!"

Apache stomped one of her hoofed feet in the sand, her ire getting the better of her, "Shut up, baka! It's _not_ cute!"

Naruto sighed while wiping away a few tears from his restrained chuckles, "Alright, alright, heheheh...it's very dignified and speaks of power and prestige." Naruto looked to see Mila and Sun-Sun restraining laughter as well.

"Naruto's just teasing you, Apache, geesh." Mila spoke, "Besides, there's nothing wrong with being cute and strong at the same time."

Five minutes passed with Sun-Sun and Mila-Rose also releasing their zanpakutou. Naruto smiled at the two, Sun-Sun having a snake tail replacing her legs and her three hair clip like fragments now growing to the back of her head like a crest of sorts. Mila-Rose's release seemed to make her look more feral, just like the name of her zanpakutou. She gained a more armored attire, longer hair, like a mane of sorts with a streak of brighter colors to her usual brown running down the middle, and carried a larger sword than before.

"Cierva, Anaconda, and Leona." Naruto nodded to each one of the girls before continuing, "Harribel told me you three learned a new ability recently. Something involving the combination of your powers. I'd like to see that."

The three seemed hesitant, looking at each other with uneasiness, then to Naruto again. Sun-Sun spoke, "With all respect, Naruto-san, it would probably be better that we don't. We prefer not using that power unless there's no other choice. It's deadly...and we're not even sure if we have any real control over it."

"Hahaha, come on. I'm stronger than you three give me credit for. Whatever it is, I'll be ready for it."

Apache looked to the two beside her, "Do you really think he could handle Allon?"

"Well, he _is_ Naruto." Mila noted, "He probably could. I just don't like the idea of ripping off our left arm for a _spar_."

Naruto raised an eyebrow, "Ripping off your arms? What?"

"Y-yeah." Apache added, rubbing said arm, "We have to rip off our left arms and combine them together to create a being called Allon. It's...not the prettiest of techniques, but it's powerful. Allon's a combination of our abilities put together."

"I see..." Naruto spoke, "Well, I imagine ripping off your arms would be a bit much. I'll tell you what. For now, all three of you will face me at once. If what you say is true, I'd rather not have you three ripping arms off. I don't have that great of healing techniques in my arsenal, and Aizen-sama would probably get on my case for allowing you three to go and do that to yourselves."

The three girls quietly let out a mental sigh of relief. They weren't really favoring the idea of ripping off their arms and releasing _that_ thing again. Not to mention it took a good week and a half for Aizen to get them an Arrancar that could attach their arms back on. They suspected he'd make another couple of healing Arrancar now that he had the Hogyoku.

"Sounds good to me." Mila replied with a fanged grin, "Just don't blame us when you end up banged and bruised up."

Naruto snorted, "Okay, now you're going to ask for it." He placed one hand on his blade's handle that remained in its holster strapped across his back, "Now...show me just how powerful you three really are. Don't pull your punches. Don't hesitate. Come at me only if you intend to rip me to shreds, or I'll be sure that this will be your last training session for a good month if I need to."

They recognized Naruto's serious-business voice. He used that voice only in a few situations: he was fighting an enemy, someone he cared for was hurt, or when he was training seriously.

The three took three points while surrounding Naruto. He eyed each one of them while keeping his hand over his blade's handle.

Then they attacked.

* * *

Apache stood, legs wobbling a bit as she watched in dismay while Naruto dusted himself off, a bit scorched from her last _**Cero**_, but otherwise fine. Her slightly panicked look became less strained though as Naruto gave her a smile, "Good job, Apache. You managed to endure the longest...though I would suppose that is due to Mila taking the brunt of the attacks. Speaking of which," Naruto looked over to an exhausted Mila-Rose and Sun-Sun, "How are you two holding up over there?"

Mila waved weakly as Sun-Sun rested her head on her shoulders. Naruto had told them to take a break while Naruto and Apache continued their spar. He was surprised to see Apache still in her released state. It was close to an hour and a half now, and she had been holding her own for almost twelve minutes since Sun-Sun had been knocked out. Mila had been first to go, taking more than three _**Bala**_ attacks from Naruto as well as numerous punching and kicking combinations.

"Heh...heh...well of course I'm still here. I'm stronger than you think, Naruto!" She clenched her fist as they glowed red.

"That's enough for today, Apache-chan." Naruto spoke, "You all did well. I think we should go back and-"

"No!!"

Naruto turned to his subordinate and partner, "What?"

"We're not...done yet! Not until I'm sure you've beaten me!" Apache shouted, her hands glowing brighter by the minute, "I have my pride, Naruto! Don't just end the battle when I'm still standing!!"

"Pride...?" Naruto spoke, his voice sounding a bit irked, "Apache, don't go and get all high and mighty like that. This match is _over_."

"No it's n-"

_Wham!!!!_

"Gack!"

Apache found herself pinned by the throat as Naruto pressed his left forearm against it, her back on a pillar as he stared at her with a hint of anger, "You say you have pride, Apache? Good. Then let that pride help you realize that you've done well, and that you can be honored in the fact that you're an Arrancar who is stronger than most. The three of you are extraordinary fighters, I won't question that."

He pressed against her throat a bit more as she struggled to move, "Urk...so what?"

"You say you want me to make sure you're beaten. That's foolish pride getting in the way of your logic, Apache. Pride can be a pillar to hold you up, or a weight to bring you down. You've already lost, Apache. Take it with a grain of salt and hold your head up."

Apache dropped to the ground as Naruto released her. She coughed a bit, trying to catch her breath. She knew he was just trying to help her. Her stubborn half was telling her to say he was weak for taking it easy on her. Her logical and gentler side though, which rarely made itself known decided to speak though, "Sorry, Naruto."

Naruto sighed before holding a hand out to her, helping her up as she took it, "It's water over the dam, Apache. I just don't want that pride of yours to be your undoing. The same goes for Mila and Sun-Sun. All three of you, while strong, are still not nearly as experienced as me, let alone the Espada and captains in Soul Society."

He fluffed her blue hair a bit, "You three, along with Harribel, are like family to me. I don't want to find out that some Shinigami ended up killing one of you because you were too stubborn to retreat. There is no dishonor in doing so when you know you've been outmatched."

Mila and a now awake Sun-Sun watched as the blond spoke to his sole Fraccion, "I don't think I've heard Apache apologize to anyone but Harribel until now."

Sun-Sun nodded, "She's headstrong. Naruto's trying to fix that for the better so she doesn't end up hurting herself in a battle."

Apache had grown to respect Naruto a bit more that day. She was humbled, treated like a child. Yet, at the same time, Naruto had shown her more respect than she had expected from a superior. He wasn't obliged to train her. Neither was Harribel. Fraccion were to serve the Espada, not receive training from them.

Naruto had told her once that a team is only as strong as its weakest member. If that team doesn't try to help that individual, the team will collapse. Apache had grown up a bit right then and there. She would do her best to not let that Arrancar pride go to her head. She'd _earn_ the right to be proud.

* * *

About two weeks or so passed for Naruto since Aizen had returned with Kaname and Gin. The blond wasn't too surprised when he had been called to the main chambers along with two other Arrancar; Ulquiorra and Yammy.

"I have a special mission for you three," Aizen began, "Karakura, as you know, is full of spiritual energy. I wish for you three to go to Karakura and seek out a particular being. He is a human with Soul Reaper abilities. Kaname, if you would."

Tosen gave a nod before pulling on a lever that brought up a projection of an orange haired boy in his mid teens, "This boy was one of the ryoka that managed to infiltrate Soul Society. I want you three to go down to Karakura and test his abilities. If you meet any other spiritually sensitive beings, do as you like with them, though your main objective is to find and measure the boy's abilities."

"What's got your interests set on him, Aizen-sama?" Naruto asked casually.

"This boy...he's an interesting one. I truly don't know where to place him in terms of strength, though it is safe to say that he has a good deal of power."

"Fair enough." Naruto replied, "I take it we're leaving as soon as possible?"

"That would be best, yes." the man replied while taking a sip of tea.

"Alright, well, I guess we better get going, huh?" He turned to give Yammy and Ulquiorra a grin, "Ready when you two are."

Yammy grunted while getting up, and Ulquiorra did likewise, though without so much as a sound. Naruto really wished that he could have at least had Barragan come instead. The Segunda at least was tolerable, despite his slightly inflated ego.

The two exited Las Noches, and made a rift with _**Garganta**_ before walking in. The tunnel closed as they stepped in, heading towards the human world.

A moment or so later, the three reappeared in the blue skies of the human realm. Naruto took in a breath of fresh air, "Ah! Man, this place just doesn't get old. What do you think, Yammy?"

Yammy gave the blond a slightly irritated look before scanning the area. He shrugged, "Eh, it's alright."

Naruto decided that was the best he'd get in response from either of the two, so he decided to get to work, "Right. So...we're looking for a teenager with a stronger than normal reiatsu level. Orange hair...brown eyes...crap..." Naruto sighed, "You realize that even if we were seeking out reiatsu levels that it'd take a good portion of time, especially if the kid's got control of his powers?"

Ulquiorra turned to Naruto, "We'll just have to create a beacon for the boy then."

The three landed on the ground, which happened to be in a park area. Naruto noticed a group of teenagers doing some sort of practice for a sport or another. Yammy gave a smirk, but Naruto immediately caught on, "Yammy, leave them alone. It's hardly fair to attack someone who can't fight back."

Yammy was about to inhale their souls with his ability, _**Gonzui**_, but grumbled as he stopped sucking in air, "Fine...human lover."

"You got a problem with it?"

"Yeah, what kind of Arrancar cares about humans?? Seriously, I mean, they're weak, they don't know anything about us Arrancar, and they spend their lives sitting on this mud ball living pointless-"

"You know, I think I should get you a rock album sometime. I think you'll find yourself liking humans a lot more if you listen to their music." Naruto replied, giving a chuckle as Yammy grumbled.

"Enough." Ulquiorra commanded, "Uzumaki, seeing as you like being the center of attention, why don't you raise your reiatsu so that the others in Karakura that are spiritually sensitive can feel it?"

Naruto gave a shrug, and with a exhale of breath, slammed a wave of reiatsu down onto the human settlement. He immediately sensed a few spiritual presences respond, and grinned with amusement, "Looks like we'll be having company sooner than I expected."

**End of Chapter Five: Huh? I updated in less than a month's time?? Am I sick or something?? Heh, yeah, a typing spree came over me a few days ago, and I think I got it out of my system. Yep, as always, I end with a cliffy. Pretty mean, eh? Well, not my right to say. Our Arrancar trio are going to meet a few friendly/not so friendly faces in Karakura, so that should prove to be an interesting chapter. Keep an eye open for chapter six! Thanks for reading!**


	6. Covert Defiance

**Disclaimer: Denim88 does not claim ownership over Bleach and Naruto, seeing as Tite Kubo and Masashi Kishimoto already have that taken care of. In a perfect world though, we'd all own Naruto and Bleach...and then there would be numerous spin-offs of these series on television because everyone and their uncle would want their own version on television or in a manga.**

**Chapter Six: Covert Defiance**

"It's that reiatsu signature again!"

A few members of the SRDI looked at a monitor while readouts of abnormal reiatsu levels were being printed out, "Son of a-" one of the members ran off to inform Mayuri Kurotsuchi of this. Meanwhile, the others continued to watch the readings, "It looks like there's three of them this time."

The other members studied the readings as they fluctuated, hoping that they would be able to get a task force out to Karakura before things got out of hand.

* * *

"Hey, Ulquiorra, is that girl staring at us?"

The three Arrancar looked to see a teenage girl with well-endowed figure and orange hair looking at them fearfully while talking to another girl. She must have convinced the group of non-spiritually sensitive teens to go somewhere else, because they left shortly after. The girl put up a front of cheerfulness until they were out of sight, then turned to the three with an apprehensive expression.

Near her was a rather tall teenage male, a rather muscular teen at that. He had a somewhat messy style of hair, and his clothing did little to hide the sheer muscle he had on him. He looked to the group, as though assessing them, and spoke, "You three aren't Shinigami."

Naruto gave the boy a nod, "Correct. You two are aware of our presence."

"What do you want with Karakura?" the girl asked, "If you're here to cause problems, then we'll have to ask you to leave."

Yammy belted out a laugh, "Hahahahaha! You hear that? They're giving us orders! Hahahahaaaa!"

Naruto ignored the behemoth, and gave the girl a small smile, "We're here for an Ichigo...um...what was his name?"

Ulquiorra closed his eyes for a moment before replying, "Ichigo Kurosaki."

The girl's eyes widened, "Kurosaki-kun? What do you want with him?"

"You know him?" Naruto asked, "If you could, would you please tell us where he is? We'd greatly appreciate it."

"What do you want with Ichigo?" the boy asked, his spiritual energy rising a little. Naruto raised an eyebrow; these kids were stronger than he expected for a bunch of humans.

"That is none of your concern, boy." Ulquiorra replied. Naruto, unfortunately, couldn't disagree. They were technically not supposed to be here unless they face the wrath of Soul Society, "Now, tell us where he is."

The boy replied by having his right arm transform, gaining a black and red coloring while two protrusions came out of his wrist and upper right shoulder. He gave the three Arrancar a calm glare, "Ichigo's our friend, and it doesn't look like you're here to just talk."

Yammy took a step forward, grinning like a wolf who spotted an injured rabbit, "Heheh...this one's mine."

Naruto sighed, "Ulquiorra, can we really allow this?"

"Aizen-sama stated that we are free to do what we want with the spiritually aware beings."

"This is ridiculous though. It's borderline abuse, as far as I see. Yammy could injure these two with his reiatsu alone. Hell, I feel like I'm walking on glass alone by just standing near them." the blond shook his head, facing towards Yammy, "Hey, Yammy, don't go overboard with them. Knock them out, and nothing more."

"Why should I?" the giant replied, cracking his knuckles.

Naruto grinned, "Oh? Well, I don't know, I figured you'd be able to restrain yourself a bit, but I guess that's a bit much for you, isn't it?"

Yammy felt his pride get wounded, "Hn, whatever. You want me to just knock these two out, fine. I can do that without batting an eyelash."

Ulquiorra looked to Naruto, "You're trying to protect those two humans."

Naruto shrugged his shoulders, "Why kill something that has a right to live and can't defend itself?"

Ulquiorra said nothing as Yammy proceeded to obliterate the boy, who's name turned out to be Chad, if what that girl had screamed was right. He was soon unconscious, and Yammy grumbled about weak humans while looking to the girl.

"Hey, Ulquiorra, that's not by any chance the one we're looking for, is it? She has orange hair."

Naruto groaned while pinching his nose, and Ulquiorra proceeded to explain, "Yammy, our target was a male with orange hair and higher than normal spiritual power, and he had Shinigami abilities."

"Oh. So can I beat her up too?"

"She's merely trash. It makes no difference."

"Just as I thought." Yammy grinned while cocking back a fist to pummel the girl. Naruto would have stopped him, but he was at least comfortable with the fact that Yammy wouldn't _kill_ the girl.

Then Naruto sensed it.

_Clang!_

"What the-?" Yammy grunted, looking down to see a guy wielding a huge sword in his hands, blocking Yammy's fist, "Hey, Ulquiorra, this is our guy, isn't it?"

"For once,Yammy, you're correct."

Naruto studied the teen, "Damn, that kid is overflowing with reiatsu right now..."

"You must be the one who hurt Chad, am I right?" spoke the one Naruto assumed was Ichigo Kurosaki, "I'll have to make you pay for that."

Ichigo's reiatsu level spiked significantly, and the blond Media-Espada whistled, "Okay, this is definitely proving to be worth my day."

"Bankai!"

Yammy staggered back as a dark crimson and black aura blasted off the boy. The three Arrancar watched as Ichigo stood before them in a new outfit, and his sword had been reduced in size. Naruto didn't let it fool him though, "Yammy, watch yourself. The kid's stronger than he acts."

"Orihime, I think you should take Chad and get out of here. I've got things under control."

Orihime, if Naruto heard correctly, hesitated, "Ah, but...Kurosaki-kun..."

"It's alright, Orihime. I've got this under control."

The girl named Orihime gave Ichigo a worried look before hurrying to Chad's side. She muttered a few words before two flashes of light appeared and became a shell of yellow light. The shell of light covered the boy and began to mend injuries, and fix Chad's heavily damaged arm.

"Hey, Ulquiorra...you see anything like that before?" Naruto asked the Cuarta while giving the girl a brief glance, "That's definitely not a _**kido**_ spell, right?"

Ulquiorra said nothing as Yammy began his fight with Ichigo. It was a bit of a surprise to the massive Arrancar when Ichigo managed to lob off his arm. A string of curses trailed from Yammy's lips as he took a step back, "Gah! Damn it! You damn bastard, that was my arm!"

"Looks like that's my cue," Naruto spoke before using _**Sonido**_ to get between Ichigo and Yammy. He gave Yammy a bored look, "You look like you could use a hand, Yammy."

Yammy's eyebrow twitched, "That isn't funny!"

"Take ten, I'll finish this." Naruto replied, walking over to Ichigo. He gave the teenager a nod, "So you're the one called Ichigo Kurosaki, huh?" Naruto smirked, "You seem a bit young to be harnessing bankai already."

"What are you talking about? You're don't look much older than me." Ichigo replied while gripping his black zanpakutou.

Naruto just laughed, "I get that a lot..." Naruto paused for a moment while scratching his head thoughtfully, "...actually, no I don't..." Naruto noted that Ichigo was giving him a flat look, "Anyway, I'm going to be your opponent here." A trickle of reiatsu was released from Naruto as he took out his own zanpakutou, "Try to keep on your feet. I'm a lot faster than Yammy."

Ichigo didn't wait for an invitation, and with a quick flash step was clashing blades with Naruto. Naruto's red handled odachi created sparks as it pressed against Ichigo's. He gave the teen a smirk as he pressed down on Ichigo's zanpakutou a bit more.

"What the hell do you guys want with me anyway?" Ichigo asked as he strained to put more power into his attack.

"Aizen-sama was curious about you, and we're here to test you. That's all." Naruto replied, "So far, I'm not that amazed. I thought you were someone who stormed Seireitei. I find that amazing considering how you're fighting right now."

Ichigo gave a smirk before suddenly vanishing from view. Naruto spun around to block the Soul Reaper a second time, this time a bit more of a grin on his face, "That's more like it!"

"Heh, I'm just getting warmed up."

Naruto had to admit, the kid had an admirable character to him, and he didn't look like the kind of guy he'd want to back into a corner. He sort of reminded him of himself. Naruto was an Arrancar who purposely made it so that he was underestimated. Only those who really analyzed him long enough could tell he wasn't by any means weak or inexperienced.

The two became blurs as they moved around each other in a dance of steel. Ichigo tried not thinking too much about the tingling in his arm whenever Naruto slammed his blade into Tensa Zangetsu.

Ichigo quickly moved to the side and thrust his black zanpakutou at the blond. Naruto lifted his sword a bit to block the attack before pushing it to the side. He dealt a quick snap kick to Ichigo, who managed to back up at the last second to avoid the blond's foot. Naruto expected as much, and jumped up in the air a little to kick the orange haired teen with his other foot. Ichigo was surprised by the sheer speed that Naruto demonstrated, and was sent rolling to the ground a bit as he tried to halt his trajectory.

Naruto was both unsurprised and disappointed. This Ichigo fellow was still young; it was expected that he was having difficulty in keeping a steady offense against the Media-Espada. Still, Naruto had been hoping that a powerhouse in Karakura that had piqued Aizen's interest would be worth more than this. It troubled Naruto too; this kid supposedly had stood on equal footing with captain level shinigami in Seireitei. This couldn't possibly be the same kid, could it?

_'If this kid is supposedly one of the strongest beings in the city, then chances don't look good for the place in holding up a resistance when Aizen finally sets his bigger plan in motion...'_ Naruto thought as he slammed the blunt end of his sword's handle into Ichigo's gut, _'I may have more difficulty in getting my _own_ plans off the ground than I had hoped for.'_

Ichigo coughed a bit as he got the wind knocked out of him. Naruto stood calmly, waiting for the Substitute Soul Reaper to recover, "So...Aizen sent you?"

"Yep, that's right."

"What's his reason with becoming interested in me?"

Naruto gave a shrug, "Not sure. He didn't give specifics, just said that he was interested in how you faired against us."

The blond spared another glance over to the girl with orange hair, who had finished healing the taller boy. She turned to face the fight at hand, and noted Naruto giving her a indifferent look. She looked to Ichigo, and her expression grew a bit softer and fearful. He could almost sense the emotions coming off of her.

_'I'll bet half of Las Noches that she's infatuated with the boy...man, this stuff always has to get caught up in a war. Just my luck to get them involved...'_ Naruto noticed Ichigo seemed to be gripping the left side of his face while muttering something incoherent. For the briefest moment, Naruto felt a sensation run through the air. A familiar one...

_'Almost like...'_

Naruto raised his blade yet again as Ichigo managed to almost catch him off guard. The whisker-marked Arrancar smirked at Ichigo's speed, "Not bad at all, but you'll need to be faster!"

Naruto pushed the boy away, only for Ichigo to quickly fade from view and appear above Naruto. He hopped to the side as Ichigo crashed into the ground, then found himself needing to move faster in order to avoid getting skewered by the black zanpakutou. Ichigo's attacks were growing stronger...faster. It was odd; the boy's power was fluctuating radically. It made it hard for Naruto to measure the teen in terms of power.

That's when Naruto sensed two other presences make themselves known. Was he familiar with these reiatsu signatures? No...they were strong though. Who were-?

Before Naruto could finish his thoughts, the Arrancar's senses kicked in again and he jumped away just in time to avoid a crimson wave that sliced through the earth where he had been standing. Naruto landed beside Yammy and Ulquiorra, and turned to them, "Either of you recognize the two over there?"

Ulquiorra looked to the source of the unexpected attack, "They are Kisuke Urahara and Yoruichi Shihoin."

Yammy grunted, though it was uncertain if he knew them or not. Naruto gave a nod, recognizing the names, "Damn, Aizen warned me about these two ages ago."

"Sorry about that!" came a polite, if not sarcastic tone that Gin would have been proud of, "I'm afraid I put a bit too much into that attack. I hope no one was harmed!"

Naruto decided that even though the man he identified as Kisuke Urahara was technically an enemy, the former captain seemed like a decent guy. Naruto decided to play along with the act, "You ought to be more careful with that zanpakutou of yours! I could have gotten hurt pretty badly."

Kisuke gave the blond a shadowed smile, "My apologies, Arrancar-san."

"Apology accepted, Urahara-san."

Urahara lifted his hat a bit, revealing his youthful eyes, "I see I have a reputation in Hueco Mundo. That's a bit disturbing..."

Naruto took a few steps forward, obviously stating he was going to handle the situation for Yammy and Ulquiorra, "It's a pleasure to meet you, Urahara-san." He turned to the woman beside him, and grinned, "Yoruichi Shihoin, the Goddess of the Flash. I wasn't expecting such a beautiful woman, but I am not disappointed either."

Yoruichi chuckled in an amused tone, "Someone's a smooth talker, eh Kisuke?"

"I suppose so." Kisuke replied while rubbing his chin, "Who might you be, Arrancar?"

Naruto grinned; he had been hoping to do this. He twirled his sword in his hands absentmindedly, "Ah, right. Sorry about that..." Naruto cleared his throat to speak, "Yo soy la Media-Espada, Naruto Uzumaki!"

"The Half-Espada? That's an interesting title...where does that rank you?"

Naruto simply shrugged while continuing to grin, "I'm not assigned a number."

Ulquiorra looked over the two newcomers for a moment before turning to the lowest ranked of their trio, "Uzumaki, be mindful of who you're dealing with."

Naruto gave a wave, acknowledging Ulquiorra's words, "I know, I know." He crouched low, "I suppose I'm going to have to fight one of you two, right?"

He was a bit surprised when Yoruichi took a step forward. He had been expecting that the man he had that little exchange with was going to be taking him on, "Kisuke, I got blondie. Help Ichigo out."

Kisuke just gave an amused grin, "Don't be too hard on the Arrancar; he seems halfway interesting."

Naruto and Yoruichi stared each other down for a few seconds before vanishing and taking to the air. Urahara gave them a few seconds of a glance before he turned to look at the bulking Arrancar that had taken a few steps forward. He was missing an arm, no doubt Ichigo's handiwork.

"Heh, a puny guy like yourself is nothing for me. I'll only need one arm to crush you!" laughed Yammy.

The shop owner gave a smile to the giant, "My my, you're quite the big guy, aren't you?"

* * *

The sound of fists smashing into each other was heard as Naruto and Yoruichi blasted through the air while fighting each other. The two had already come to terms with the fact that they both were very good at maintaining high speeds in combat.

Yoruichi landed on a tree for a brief second before zipping away as it shattered into pieces thanks to an ax-kick from Naruto. The blond grumbled in frustration as he missed her for the umpteenth time.

_'How can she be moving that fast? I've heard stories about her from Aizen, Gin, and Tosen...but this is unreal!'_ Naruto thought to himself, watching as his attractive opponent landed on a nearby tree, her arms crossed and smirking.

"I take it this is the first time you've fought someone of captain level?"

Naruto decided to withhold his past experience here with the Vizard, who definitely had at least several captain level members, "You could say that."

Yoruichi grinned, "Don't let it get to you. Captains are supposed to be relatively faster than the standard Shinigami, if not at least more powerful. I was a captain at one point; I'm sure Aizen's already given you more than enough information on me, right?"

"Not enough, apparently." the blond replied as he shook his wrists a bit, "He never mentioned that your attacks actually leave a tingling in my arms when I had to block."

The former captain of the Second Division couldn't help but feel her pride swell a bit, "Of course. I'm an expert at hand-to-hand, after all."

Naruto gave her a small grin, "It's always a pleasure to meet a lady with beauty rivaled only by her skills in fighting." Naruto gave her a wink, "Now, why don't we get back with the fight?"

The two vanished from view as they both attempted to block a kick to the other's head. Yoruichi found the blond's attacks getting more powerful as they wore on with the battle. She knew she'd be sore as hell later.

Their blurred images soon became untraceable as they moved through the canopy of the park area. Trees' leaves shook off their limbs from the sheer magnitude the duo created with their attacks. Bits of bark and earth flew into the air whenever one of them managed to connect with a solid blow to their opponent.

A few moments passed when a particularly loud explosion was created by the two, and they reappeared visibly, Naruto's knee blocking Yoruichi's foot while the dark-skinned woman's other foot managed to hold back a fist.

Naruto gave Yoruichi an almost proud grin, "You're reputation serves you right, Yoruichi-san."

Yoruichi gave a nod as well, "Thanks. You're a damn good fighter as well."

The two pushed away from each other, Naruto wishing that he knew where she got that amazing speed from. He was fast, no doubt, but he was even starting to have trouble fighting against her when he was seeing afterimages that seemed to make it appear as though he had struck home. Hell, he practically _felt_ his fist connect with her jaw about a minute ago.

Yoruichi noticed the blond wasn't too happy about how well she was at evading his attacks. In truth, she was already feeling a bit winded from the high-velocity attacks from the blond. She just didn't ever show it.

"I'm curious..." Naruto asked, rubbing his chin thoughtfully, "Just how much are you holding back on me?"

Yoruichi would have laughed; the boy was sharp, "I'm holding back enough. I'll leave it at that."

Naruto frowned. That wasn't helping his question, "Really? What if you increased your power a bit more?"

"You think you could handle it?"

"You're not the only one holding back here, Yoruichi."

She found it funny that he was already addressing her in such a familiar fashion. The kid wasn't shy about being social it seemed, "Fair enough. I suppose I could get the old body moving a bit more."

"Heheh, kinky."

The former captain rolled her eyes a bit before pulling her arms out of her orange jacket. She tossed it to the side, and gave the blond a rather serious look, "I'm afraid I still haven't mastered this technique to its fullest, but..." She clenched her fists a bit tighter while smiling in a predatory fashion, "It should be good enough for now."

Naruto took note of a white aura beginning to surround the woman. He took a tentative step back while noting the air growing heavier. He'd have to be on alert now, "Where did all that power come from so quickly?"

"Well, though you are the enemy, I suppose it's always nice to fulfill someone else's curiosity. It's a technique I developed awhile back. I call it _**shunko**_. It causes a massive buildup of _**kido**_ on your back and shoulders, which literally blasts off any clothing from the body. That's why I wear this clothing underneath that jacket of mine." Yoruichi explained explained, referring to her unique military uniform. All the while her energy continued to grow.

Naruto gave a low whistle of interest as he watched the white aura grow stronger, "Damn, that's a pretty powerful technique." Naruto placed his hands behind his head, "It's a shame I'm no Shinigami. Leaves it out of my reach, I suppose."

Yoruichi gave a smirk in reply, "Don't flatter me. You asked for me to go to this length of power, and I am. Now prepare yourself, Naruto Uzumaki."

Naruto shuffled his footing a bit, _'Alright, Naruto. This is just like when you fought against Stark about eighty years ago. No biggie, just move fast, don't leave yourself open for countering, and by all means keep moving.'_

Naruto pushed off the ground before leaving behind only a blurred afterimage of himself. He ran around Yoruichi several times, creating a small maelstrom of sorts. Yoruichi kept her guard up, one hand raised parallel with the ground as she did so.

Naruto made his move. The blond was behind her in the blink of a eye, foot moving to connect with her upper back. She quickly spun around, and expelled a blast of _**kido**_ equivalent to the output of energy Naruto was releasing with his kick. She was actually worried for a minute there; the boy packed quite a bit of power in his attacks.

The Media-Espada blinked as he found his foot hanging in the air. He...he wasn't sure _how_, but she managed to stop his movement.

She stopped his movement...without even touching him?

"What the hell?" Naruto jumped back, "What the hell kind of technique was that just now? I felt you release a blast of that..._**kido**_...or whatever. You negated my kick with energy alone. No physical limbs or anything."

Yoruichi nodded, "Like I said, you had better prepare yourself."

Naruto grumbled something unintelligible under his breath while clenching his fists and releasing a wave of reiatsu, "That's true. Looks like I'll have to stop restraining myself so much..."

Not a second later, Yoruichi felt her knees bend a bit with the increased pressure of Naruto's reiatsu bearing down on them. She watched as he took in a few deep breaths, and looked to the woman before him, "I don't know how well I'll be able to keep myself from causing serious damage. You better be good at avoiding."

Yoruichi's eyes widened as Naruto was suddenly gone from view. She ducked as a _**Bala**_ roared just past her head, exploding as it hit a nearby tree. She whirled around only to see a fist collide with her jaw. She cried out in pain while flying into a tree. She forced her body to move, pressing her feet against the tree. The bark cracked as she pushed off, flying at the blond.

Naruto waited until the last possible second, and blurred to Yoruichi's side. She watched in dismay as Naruto flashed a smile, "Got you."

The trees shook as Naruto kicked Yoruichi into the air. She coughed a little blood up as she flew into the air. Cursing her novice mistakes, she spun to the side in midair as a blur of yellow and white flew past her. She held out an open palm as an orb of yellow appeared in it. She aimed her open palm at the Arrancar, and fired the condensed energy.

The sky lit up for a brief moment as Yoruichi's attack struck Naruto in the back. A smoking trail could be seen where Naruto dropped from the sky, his smoking body now on the forest floor. He coughed, trying to get the smoke out of his lungs as the Goddess of the Flash landed by his side.

"You took that attack head-on and survived with just minor burns..." Yoruichi stood before him, her arms crossed as she watched Naruto get up, "You Arrancar are tougher than you look."

"It's our _**hierro**_." Naruto replied, "Arrancar skin is tougher than normal skin with our condensed reiatsu being pressed on it. Mine isn't the strongest, but I can take a punishment if I need to." He hopped up and smirked, "I got to hand it to you though, you're not bad at taking a beating yourself."

The two ran at each other a second time, forearms blocking each other while their feet were tangled from trying to deliver attacks to each other. Naruto flipped back as Yoruichi narrowly delivered a crescent kick to him. He balanced on his hands while spinning his legs around as she ran at him. Yoruichi avoided the spinning kick, then tried to sweep the blond off his hands, only for him to push off the ground.

Naruto did a few back flips before landing on the side of a tree. He pushed off as Yoruichi let loose her _**shunko**_ a second time. The two forces collided, Naruto's body pressing against the wave of energy the Shihoin woman was releasing.

_'He doesn't seem the least bit worn out from all this fighting.'_ Yoruichi noted,_ 'I've managed to keep him at bay so far, but I don't know how much longer I can maintain fighting at this rate of power. I could take it further...but that'd be bordering on dangerous for the area. I'm not even sure how much more power he's holding back right now.'_

The two exchanged blocked attacks with each other, earth and grass flying into the air as the two created small craters with each impact.

"You know, for my first fight with a true Shinigami, you sure have made my day. I haven't fought at this level seriously for so long." Naruto avoided a kick to the temple while catching her ankle. He tried throwing her over his shoulders, only for her to manage to lock her legs around his neck and use the momentum he put into trying to toss her to throw him. He careened into a tree, but managed to avoid injury as he pushed off it.

"What do you want with Ichigo?" Yoruichi asked.

"Honestly, I don't want anything to do with the boy. He's innocent as far as I can see; just dragged into this mess because he was given power." Naruto rotated his neck a few times to get a crick out of it, "He's already got bankai though, which is impressive for someone who's been a Soul Reaper for less than a year, right?"

The former Second Division captain looked to the ground before speaking, "Right." Yoruichi replied.

Naruto idly scratched the back of his neck as he sighed, "The kid needs to get stronger, that's all I can say. If I were serious about fighting him, he would have been dead, or close to it. I felt his power; he has the potential to grow stronger. Much stronger..."

Yoruichi was perplexed. If she didn't know any better, she could have sworn that the blond was trying to warn her, "You have other reasons for being here."

Naruto was quiet for a moment, letting a grin split his features, "I suppose you could say that." He turned towards the direction that the other four were at, "Not all Arrancar are trying to destroy the human world. I'm not like them in the sense that I believe in preserving life."

He turned to face her again, his smile falling a little, "Some of us are just charged with the duty of doing things we don't want to for the sake of those we care about." He nodded to himself, and gave a yawn while stretching, "Well, I think Ulquiorra wants to get going if the _**Garganta**_ he created is any indication."

"Hold on! I need to ask you something!"

Naruto turned to the dark-skinned woman, "Hm?"

"How many other Espada are there?"

Naruto grin grew a bit, "Not counting Yammy, Ulquiorra, and myself? Eight. I'm stronger than a few of them, but there are others who are above me." Naruto started heading towards the direction of the others, "I'm sure I'll see you again, Yoruichi. Later!"

Yoruichi blinked as she watched the blond walk away from her. She scolded herself for taking in his features. He had a nice body, she wouldn't deny it. Nothing she hadn't seen before, but still a good piece of eye-candy...for an Arrancar.

She shook her head, noticing that Naruto had used _**Sonido**_ to get to his destination quicker. She dashed off to the same direction, intending on trying to get further information from the blond, and hopefully stop Kisuke or Ichigo from getting hurt.

* * *

Ulquiorra was annoyed with Naruto for having gone off and done his own thing, like usual. They needed to get going. He could already sense the approaching reitasu signatures of other Shinigami, and he was not in the mood to deal with further trash.

"Sorry for taking so long." Naruto apologized as he appeared before Yammy and Ulquiorra, then turning to a smoking path that had leveled a decent portion of the park, "Yeesh, Yammy fired a _**Cero**_? How did the Ichigo kid do?"

"He's nothing special." Ulquiorra noted as he kept his eyes on Kisuke and Ichigo, "Let's go. We've done what we need to."

"Dang. I wanted to go check out the music store." Naruto sighed, "Fine. Let's get going, Yammy."

Yammy growled in annoyance as the three headed towards the portal. Naruto took a look back to see Yoruichi appear while Ichigo and Kisuke stood behind a shattering shield of red light that seemed to be created by the shop owner's zanpakutou.

"Take care of yourselves now! I'll see you three around." He laughed as the portal closed up.

Kisuke sealed his sword while helping Ichigo up, "So, Yoruichi, I see you're fine. How was the Arrancar in your fight?"

"He's a good unarmed fighter. Much better than I had expected." She turned to the hat-wearing man, "We need to talk when we get back."

Urahara lifted his hat while taking note of eight Shinigami landing nearby, "Looks like we'll need to be paying Shinji a visit, don't you think, Yoruichi? Someone's going to need more training..."

Yoruichi turned to the tired Ichigo Kurosaki, who had looked to have taken a nasty punch to the face or two, and the smell of burnt fabric was on him. Judging from the look of the park area, the two had avoided major damage from a _**Cero**_.

"Right." She turned to Orihime, who had been standing a good distance away, watching over Chad, "How are you holding up, Orihime?"

The orange haired girl gave a small nod, "I'm fine, Yoruichi-san. Is Ichigo alright?"

Yoruichi turned to Ichigo, who simply nodded, "He'll make it. How about Chad?"

"I think I managed to heal him up pretty well." Orihime replied, looking to the now resting boy, "His arm was really damaged earlier. It's a good thing I was here."

Kisuke opened up his fan and flapped it a few times, "Yes, you did well, Orihime! It's a good thing we have such a reliable person to fall back on whenever things look bad for us."

"Th-thank you, Urahara-san." Orihime replied with a light blush, "I didn't really do much though. I even managed to break Tsubaki..."

"Ah...that's true. You shouldn't have attacked that big guy like that. Your powers aren't really suited for the front lines in a battle, Orihime."

"B-but Urahara-san, I can't just let my friends-"

"Don't worry about it right now, Orihime." Yoruichi replied, shooting Kisuke a look to silence him too, "We better see who Soul Society sent. Let's go."

The four headed off towards the eight reiatsu signatures with Kisuke and Yoruichi supporting the unconscious Chad on either of their shoulders.

* * *

"I'll be honest, the boy has a lot of potential for growth, but what I saw wasn't anything spectacular, Aizen-sama."

Aizen nodded to Naruto's comment, as though expecting as much. He had seen the display from Ulquiorra's eye, along with the rest of the Espada, and was not entirely surprised that Naruto had handled Ichigo with relative ease. He _was_, however, interested in the powers shown by that Inoue girl, "Tell me, Ulquiorra, that young girl. You say she demonstrated some unusual powers, correct?"

"Yes. It was almost as if she was reversing the damage done to that human boy. I have never seen a healing technique like it before."

Aizen stood up from his throne, "Very well. There will be a minor change in our plans."

Naruto stiffened a bit, "A minor change, Aizen-sama?"

"Yes. That girl should prove to be a valuable asset in our upcoming war."

Naruto had left the chambers after Aizen's brief explanation with bad taste in his mouth. Aizen once again proved his genius with his plan to lure the forces of Soul Society to Hueco Mundo with the capture of that girl. It was bordering on disturbing how much the man planned ahead of his enemies.

"Naruto-niichan!"

Naruto was tackled from above by a bundle of green haired energy. He laughed a bit as he was glomped by the youngest Fraccion of the Espada, Lilinette.

"Lili-chan, what are you doing out here? You're supposed to be giving Stark hell right now!" Naruto chuckled as he set down the female Arrancar, "How have you been, Lili-chan?"

Lilinette gave Naruto a rather downtrodden look, "Stark says you've haven't been acting like yourself lately. He told me to check up on you. What's wrong?"

Despite Naruto's best attempts, he couldn't resist the adorable look Lilinette was giving him. Not to mention she had more or less adopted Naruto as an older brother when she found out that he too had been a Fraccion of Stark's.

Naruto ruffled Lilinette's hair a little while she tried to bat away his hand, "Heh, don't worry about me, Lili-chan. I've just got a lot on my mind right now."

Lilinette didn't really buy his excuse, but decided to go with it for now. She'd find out in due time, "Naruto, can you help me with my _**Cero**_? Please? I'm getting a lot better, but I still can't get it to be powerful enough!"

"You're still fairly young, even by Arrancar standards, Lili-chan. Give it time."

"Arrancar don't age, Naruto."

"Oh really?" Naruto raised an eyebrow, "I'll have you know that I'm about two hundred and sixty or so years old, including my time as just a Hollow. I've grown about an inch or two since I became an Arrancar."

Lilinette decided not to argue further on the topic, instead settling for continuing her begging and pleading to get the Media-Espada to train her a bit, "Well, can you help me get better? Please, please, please, please, pl-"

"Ugh, alright already! No need to make me lose my hearing, Lili-chan." Naruto shook his head as the girl let out a whoop of celebration. They headed off towards the windy dunes of Las Noches while Lilinette hummed a nameless tune to herself.

About two hours later found a tired Lilinette being carried piggyback style by Naruto, the occasional snore being heard from her as the blond made his way to Stark's chambers. When he reached the door to Lilinette's room, he quietly set her on her bed and covered her up before heading out. The halls were rather quiet, he noticed. He looked out the window of Stark's room, which exposed the night sky of Hueco Mundo, then looked to the crescent moon, wondering why it never changed like the one on Earth did.

As he walked out of the Primera's chambers, he was greeted by the sight of none other than the first Espada himself, "Hey Stark. Lili-chan and I were out practicing her technique. Sorry if we had you worried at all."

"It's not a problem. Hope she wasn't too much of a pain."

Naruto chuckled, "Bah, I love the little squirt to death. She's never a problem to me." The Media-Espada cracked his back a bit as he stretched, "So, where have you been?"

"Talking with Harribel. She says you've been distant as of late." the Primera replied as the two walked down the halls, "What's up with you lately, if you don't mind me asking."

Naruto sighed, "Geesh, this really is an intervention with you guys..." He turned to face Stark fully, "If you must know...I'm just troubled by everything that's going to be happening soon. I mean...the Espada, especially, Harribel, Barragan, and yourself, are strong. Still...this is Soul Society we're talking about..."

Stark gave a grunt, "I hear you. I wouldn't worry too much though; you'll likely not have to raise so much as a finger. Aizen's having the higher ranked Espada do most of the work later on. You'll likely be on standby in case anything goes wrong."

"That's just it. I don't like the idea of standing idly and waiting for the rest to take care of things. It's not right." Naruto replied, "I mean, I don't doubt your abilities...but, how sure can we be that it'll be enough?"

Stark ruffled Naruto's hair a bit, earning a growl from the blond, "You worry too much about the future. You should be more concerned about the here and now," the Primera withdrew his hand and continued down the hall with Naruto, "Besides, Naruto...when was the last time you have seen any of us use our _**Resurrección**_?"

Naruto snorted, "I can't remember the last time I've seen anyone aside from Grimmjow release their zanpakutou in a battle. Well, no, Harribel showed me hers about thirty years ago. I know Harribel's is nothing to sneeze at...not to mention she still keeps her amazing looks when she releases her zanpakutou."

Stark couldn't deny that, "Just have faith in us, Naruto. We have faith in you, it's only fair you do the same."

Another sigh escaped Naruto, "Alright. You better not get killed out there. Otherwise I won't be able to forgive you for messing up, and then I'll have to take care of Lili-chan. You know I can't handle that constantly."

"Yeah, but you would, if anything for her sake."

"Don't get any ideas." Naruto replied, "Well, I better get back to Harribel. She's probably wondering why the hell I haven't returned yet. That or Apache, Sun-Sun, and Mila-Rose will be on my case for her."

"You're just the popular one with the ladies, aren't you?"

Naruto gave Stark a flat look while the Primera just grinned, "It's not as great as it sounds. Trust me."

"Oh, no need to explain!" Stark laughed as Naruto headed off to his chambers, "Don't be a stranger, Naruto! Lilinette misses you, you know!"

"Yeah, yeah. Later, Stark!"

* * *

"All I'm asking is that you talk with him, Grimmjow."

The Sexta Espada gave Harribel an annoyed look, "I'm not the guy's keeper, damn it. He can take care of himself. Besides, there's nothing wrong with Naruto right now. I don't see what the big deal is."

Harribel was half tempted to deliver a snap kick to the blue haired Espada, but refrained seeing as her Fraccion were with her, "Grimmjow, out of everyone in Las Noches, you understand him best. He's not acting like himself, and he _has_ stated that he's not liking the direction things are going with Aizen's plans right now."

Now, Grimmjow wasn't an idiot. He was_ well_ aware of the blond Arrancar's qualms with their leader, but he didn't go and advertise his best friend's plight to the other Espada. He respected Naruto's privacy. The guy needed it, what with Harribel, Stark, and their Fraccion always breathing down his neck. Seriously, at least when he was Neliel's Fraccion he was able to breath a bit. Not to mention Neliel gave him attention that he _enjoyed_.

"Fine. Just don't nag me about it anymore." Grimmjow headed further down the hall, "You really should just give him some space."

Harribel said nothing further as Grimmjow disappeared with a quick _**Sonido**_. She decided to pretend she didn't hear the last part of the Sexta's words regarding Naruto. She knew a bit more than she was willing to admit about Naruto's predicament. She could only guess the same went for Grimmjow, if not more so. He was Naruto's oldest friend in Las Noches, after all. He trusted the Sexta with his life, something that few others could claim.

"Harribel-sama, is it really a wise choice to have Grimmjow talk with Naruto?" asked Mila-Rose with the slightest bit of doubt in her voice, "I mean, it's Grimmjow we're talking about. Not Stark or someone who's more peaceful."

Harribel nodded once, "Grimmjow understands Naruto on a whole other level in many cases, and the same goes for Naruto with Grimmjow. The two have known each other since they became Arrancar, so yes, I believe Grimmjow is the right person to go to for this."

"I don't know...I mean, this is the same Grimmjow that almost gets in a fight with Ulquiorra every other week." added Apache.

"Just trust me on this one." Harribel responded, "I have a feeling Grimmjow is more aware of things than he's letting on."

* * *

Grimmjow stood by Naruto's side as they looked out to the sands of Hueco Mundo, "You're serious about this, aren't you?"

The blond gave a slow nod, "Damn straight I am."

Grimmjow gave the shorter Arrancar a sadistic grin, "Heh, I was wondering if it was all just talk. I was worried you'd become soft on me after not fighting seriously for so long."

"Nope, I'm just good at hiding my strength." Naruto replied with a cracking of his back, "So Harribel wanted you to talk to me?"

The Sexta snorted indignantly, "Yeah. She says I'm the only one other than her and Stark that understands you better. I just was getting sick of her bothering me."

"You can tell her I'm just stressed with all the crap happening lately. She knows I'm not a big fan of getting involved with the human world in terms of violence." the blond closed his eyes as a cool breeze blew through the area, "Not a big fan of killing thousands of humans in order to create a key."

"I don't get you and your love for humans, but whatever. I'd sooner help you than help a bastard who is just using us."

"Aizen could crush you and me without breaking a sweat, Grimmjow. I only followed him in the beginning because he helped me obtain power to protect others I care for."

"Yeah, yeah. You and your sense of duty." Grimmjow laughed as Naruto sent him a weak glare, "Oh, don't get your panties in a knot; if I didn't respect your power I wouldn't bother talking to you. You're just not aggressive enough when it comes to those weaker than you. Maybe if you actually showed some backbone, then you'd have more respect from those that look down on you."

The Media-Espada shrugged, "Respect is something I want to earn the right way. You have your way, I have mine. We just happen to know each other well enough that we don't _need_ to prove ourselves to each other anymore."

Grimmjow was quiet for awhile as the wind picked up a bit. He noted Naruto had a rather distant look on his face. It was one that, despite his denying it, didn't suit the blond, "I'm going to Karakura soon. I'm going to see just how powerful that Shinigami is."

"He's not worth your time." Naruto replied, "Not now, at least. I could have run circles around him."

"I want to see it for myself."

Naruto shook his head, "Aizen won't allow it."

"Tch, like I care. I'll just kill the Soul Reaper if he's so weak. Take care of a problem before it gets worse, maybe eliminate some others that get in my way as well."

The younger Arrancar pinched the bridge of his nose, "I'll be ready to back you up if things get bad. I have some business in Karakura anyway."

The Sexta Espada would have disagreed and told Naruto to mind his own business, but he could tell that Naruto wasn't going to make a compromise. He had his own things to attend to anyway, "Fine. Just don't get in my way."

"Wouldn't dream of it." Naruto replied with a smirk, "So, when do we leave?"

* * *

Shikamaru reclined back on the rooftop of Chad's home, admiring the clouds as they passed over head, occasionally blotting out the moon. Shikamaru, along with Rangiku, Hitsugaya, Yumichika, Ikkaku, Rukia, Renji, and Sakura, had arrived to Karakura after the report of some powerful Arrancar having been in Karakura was let out. He originally wasn't going to be part of the group, seeing as he never considered himself to be the greatest fighter. It was through the convincing of Rangiku and Sakura that he tagged along, though. More or less, if he didn't, he'd have to cover for his captain and the paperwork.

Shikamaru hated paperwork.

There was also the fact that he was one of the best choices for observing and recording enemy statistics, and with the recent events involving the Arrancar that have been popping up, he found himself relatively busy. In fact, just the other night he found out that the infamous Hollow named Grand Fisher had been killed by an unknown source, though he believe it to be Kisuke Urahara. Apparently, the elusive Hollow had become an imperfect Arrancar. That disturbed the fifth seat officer a bit. He hated to think of what other powerful Hollows may emerge with this sudden surge of Arrancar appearing in the human world.

So here he was, in his gigai, sharing a small abode with a boy that easily dwarfed him. He liked Chad though; the kid kept to himself, and was peaceful enough. The boy also had an interesting taste in foods. Something about his heritage being from another country. Shikamaru never thought food could have such flavor...

...he'd have to look into getting a recipe or two from Chad before he left Karakura.

Meanwhile, in another part of the neighborhood, Sakura was bunking in one of the spare rooms of the Urahara Shop with Renji. Rukia had claimed dibs on Ichigo's house before they even left Soul Society, and Sakura had a suspicion that the Kuchiki wasn't going to share space.

Sakura _would_ have asked Orihime if she could offer the pink haired Shinigami a place to live, but Rangiku and Hitsugaya had that claim beforehand. Sakura suspected Orihime would have still given Sakura a place to sleep, but Sakura wasn't one to exploit peoples' kindness, especially when they were such gentle souls like Orihime.

"Haruno-san, would you like some soup?"

Sakura turned to give Tessai Tsukabishi a smile, "Thanks, Tsukabishi-san." She gave the large man a grateful nod as he handed her a cup of the steaming contents.

"It's a peaceful night." Tessai stated as he looked up to the moon.

Sakura gave a hum of agreement, "Tsukabishi-san? May I ask you a question?"

Tessai turned to the shorter woman, and nodded, "Certainly."

"Why are you with Kisuke?"

Tessai was quiet for a few seconds before he responded, "Would you care for the long or short version?"

"If it involves the details of Urahara and Yoruichi's escape from Soul Society, the short version should be enough."

"Very well." Tessai rubbed his chin, "I had been helping Urahara after we found out about Aizen's plans. That, and I had performed some forbidden _**kido**_. I would have accepted the imprisonment, but Yoruichi-san saved me from that fate."

Sakura gave the man a sad frown, "When all this business with Aizen is over, I hope that Soul Society can give you all a second chance."

"Truthfully, Haruno-san, I don't think we'd accept it. We have found ourselves living this life of ours peacefully. Actually, Soul Society has already begun to reform relations with us. Yoruichi-san has been pretty much forgiven for her assistance in helping us escape, and Urahara-dono and myself have been helping Soul Society like we used to." the former Kido Corps captain replied, "Things are getting better for us."

Sakura smiled a bit as she took a sip of the soup, "That's good to know."

Tessai and Sakura suddenly tensed as a wave of reiatsu washed over the neighborhood, laced with a killer intent that sent a shiver down Sakura's spine. The Fourth Division officer looked up, feeling a familiar feeling of dread spread throughout her that was akin to when Aizen had released his power on them back when they tried to rescue Rukia.

"I better go see what that is." Sakura replied as she took out a Soul Candy dispenser and popped a gikongan into her mouth. She swallowed the green pill-like container and a second later her soul burst out of her body while her gigai stood before her, "Keep my gigai safe, and make sure that no one attacks this place."

The modified soul gave a mock salute with a toothy grin, "Roger! Good luck, Haruno-dono!"

Sakura gave a nervous laugh before jumping into the air. She looked around the area before sensing a presence off in the direction that Shikamaru was. In fact, she sensed the lazy Shinigami's own reiatsu grow a bit, "Shikamaru's releasing his shikai? This can't be good..." Sakura burst off through the air, hoping she could reach Shikamaru in time to help.

* * *

"I'm not here to fight, buddy. Just tell me where Urahara is."

Shikamaru held his blade before him. It's dark green handle ended with a circular guard and a line running through the center, "Like I'd buy that. I'm not an idiot."

Naruto frowned, "Come on, I haven't drawn my sword, have I? No need to get all pissed off at me when I'm not here to fight."

Shikamaru looked to his gigai, which was currently cowering at the edge of the rooftop, "Get to a safe distance and keep an eye on Chad."

The artificial soul gave a nod, "O-okay..." It shambled down the roof via drainpipe and scurried inside. Shikamaru looked back to the blond Arrancar, "Who are you?"

"Someone who wants to make a deal with Urahara-san."

Shikamaru gave the Arrancar a suspicious look, "Deal? What kind of 'deal'?"

Naruto sighed as he ran a hand down his face, "Look, if you bring me to Kisuke Urahara, I'll be happy to explain."

"You can tell me. I'm one of the seated officers of the Gotei Thirteen." Shikamaru replied, holding his sword, "What's your name?"

Naruto gave Shikamaru a smirk, "You first."

"Fine." Shikamaru held his sword at his side, "Shikamaru Nara, Fifth Seat of the Tenth Division of the Gotei Thirteen. Head advisor to the Vice-captain of the Tenth Division."

Naruto was quiet for a moment, his features unreadable. He gave Shikamaru a incriminating look before speaking, "I feel like I've heard of you somewhere...you ever meet any of the Espada or Arrancar before?"

"Nope."

"Huh...weird." Naruto shook his head, "Yo soy Naruto Uzumaki! La Media-Espada!"

Shikamaru raised an eyebrow, "Half Espada? That's interesting. Where does that place you?"

"Um...well, truthfully, I don't think I have an official _placement_ in the Espada."

Shikamaru felt as though he was missing something big with this Arrancar. Something that was flashing before him, yet he couldn't see. He ignored it for now, "Well, now that introductions have been done, I'm afraid I can't let you visit Urahara anyway. I've been given orders by my superiors to deal with any of you Arrancar accordingly." Shikamaru raised his blade, "It's a real drag. Nothing personal..."

Naruto raised a hand, "It's understandable. Orders are orders."

The blond Arrancar was suddenly gone, and Shikamaru raised his unsealed blade just in time to avoid a foot to the face, "Damn...you're fast!"

"Thanks."

Naruto swatted Shikamaru's blade to the side, and dealt a kick that connected to the fifth seat's side. The Nara cried out as he flew down to the road below, bouncing a few times before managing to land on his feet. He shook his head a bit to regain his senses, and noticed that Naruto was standing in the air nonchalantly while examining a loose thread on his vest.

"Damn it, this guy is going to be real troublesome. Looks like I have no choice..." Shikamaru raised his blade before pointing the tip downwards with one hand, "Darken, Kasukakage..."

Naruto watched as the Shinigami's blade began to turn black before shortening. Soon enough, the fifth officer of the Tenth Division was holding a simple kukri in his hands. The metal was a jet black color while the handle was made of a simple wood.

"Well, that's definitely an interesting release. 'Hazy Shadow' seems like an interesting name. Why is it called that?" Naruto asked with general curiosity.

Shikamaru simply rolled his right shoulder a bit while craning his neck to the side, "Geesh, could you be patient? I'll show you."

Shikamaru held his blade in front of him while keeping it parallel with the ground. He lifted his free hand and stretched out his index and middle fingers. He closed his eyes before he began to literally melt into the shadows around him.

"Huh...this could be a problem..." Naruto commented as his opponent vanished. He tried to search out his opponent, but to no avail. The guy was able to mask his power, and pretty damn well at that.

Naruto wasn't aware when Shikamaru burst out of a shadow underneath him, kukri drawn to slash at Naruto's neck, though he managed to feel a draft behind him at the last second.

_Clang!_

Naruto surprised Shikamaru by simply blocking his shikai with an open palm. Shikamaru knew enough from the reports from Kisuke and Yoruichi that these Arrancar had tough skin.

"My turn." Naruto spoke as he gripped Shikamaru by the wrist. The grin never left his face as he threw the dark haired Shinigami over his shoulder and to the ground. The fifth seated officer flew down to the earth at high speed, but managed to land on his feet with some effort of twisting his body a bit. He didn't even think about it as he jumped off the ground, only for Naruto to crash down on the spot he had been a moment ago.

Shikamaru quickly melted into a shadow of a building, and was gone yet again. Naruto scanned the area, senses at full.

"He may not be that powerful, but he's impossible to catch if I can't even put a peg on him." the Media-Espada commented while trying to figure out where his opponent could attack from next. Left? Right? Below? Forward? Ba-

The Media-Espada felt metal cut through his left arm. He was actually...shocked. He turned around to see Shikamaru standing calmly behind Naruto, "I was never much of a forward attacker. My weapon has a very short range, so I prefer waiting for opportune moments to strike when my opponent doesn't see me coming. That's why I worked so long on my _**shunpo**_ and _**kido**_ training instead of sword technique. I prefer to stay in the background until I have a chance to attack with little chance of receiving a counter from my opponent.

Naruto was smiling, "You actually managed to cut me. It hurt..." Naruto's smile grew into a full blown grin, "...not to mention your fast..." Naruto's reiatsu smashed down on the area, causing Shikamaru to grunt in response to the added weight, "Maybe I _will_ fight you for a little while."

Naruto vanished from sight, and only Shikamaru's instincts saved him from receiving a swift punch in the gut. He sidestepped left as Naruto's fist grazed him, and tried to counter the blond with a kick. Naruto quickly faded from view, and Shikamaru's foot went through an afterimage of the blond. He cursed as Naruto reappeared behind him.

The Shinigami went flying into an alley as Naruto lowered his leg, folding his arms in a bored manner, "Come on! I thought you were supposed to be better than that, Shinigami!"

The blond entered the alleyway, only to see a red light glowing. The red light grew stronger, and Naruto could make out the faint outline of the Shinigami's face, as well as his voice, "_...the sea barrier surges, march on to the south!_ _**Hado Number Thirty-One! Shakkaho!**_"

Naruto barely had time to react as a giant ball of fire shot out of the alleyway. Naruto flew into the air as the blast of intense heat roared past him. He looked down to see the Soul Reaper holding a single hand out while smirking a bit, "That was unexpected. _**Kido**_, right?"

Shikamaru nodded, "Yep. It's actually one of the weaker ones. I could have performed it without the incantation, but I find myself putting more power into it _with_ the incantation."

The blond just shook his head, "Well, either way, you almost got me." An explosion could be heard in the distance, and both went quiet for a moment. Naruto let out a small chuckle, "Looks like Grimmjow found the kid."

"...Grimmjow? What?"

Naruto turned to the Soul Reaper, "Grimmjow Jeagerjaques. The Sixth Espada. The numbers indicate the rank. The higher the ranking, the more powerful they are. Grimmjow is stronger than me, if that's any indication of where we Espada stand in terms of power. I'm actually the thirteenth Arrancar, but I have no Espada rank. Grimmjow is the twelfth Arrancar, and his ranking is six. You understand?"

Shikamaru nodded, "Ranking can change, right?"

"Yeah, it's not unheard of."

Shikamaru raised an eyebrow as Grimmjow's reiatsu hit the area hard, "He's only the sixth?"

Naruto just grinned, "Yep. He's a bigger fan of fighting than me. Heheh..."

Shikamaru frowned, "I don't know what your reason for being here is, but we're not going to allow you to go any further." He twirled the kukri in his hand a few times, "By the way, you may want to look behind you..."

The blond cocked his head to the side with a confused look. He turned around to be met with an armored fist. The Media-Espada cried out as he went flying into a distant forest, sending up dust and dirt as he landed.

"Thanks, Sakura." Shikamaru nodded as Sakura landed by his side, her shikai unleased.

"No problem. So, what's the word on this guy?"

"He calls himself Naruto Uzumaki; he's apparently the Media-Espada. He's looking for Urahara. Don't underestimate him. I don't think he's shown his real power yet."

Sakura gave a nod as she clenched her fists, "Well, I always find that it's better for the opponent to know less about you than you know about them. Anything else I should know about?"

"Yeah. His kicks hurt like a mother-"

"That hurt!"

The two Shinigami turned to see Naruto standing above them, dusting himself off and pulling a twig out of his hair.

"Oh yeah, he's fast too." Shikamaru added, "We should probably go at this like we did in our spar with Shunsui-taichou back when we were in the Academy..."

Sakura nodded while flexing her wrists a bit, "Sounds like a plan." Sakura let loose her reiatsu, and was pleased to see a surprised look on Naruto's face, "I know what you're thinking. You're thinking, 'How could a Shinigami have so much reiatsu at her disposal?'" Sakura grinned as Shikamaru rolled his eyes, "I guess I should be fair and say that I stand at the same ranking as a third seat, even a Vice-Captain. My name is Sakura Haruno."

Naruto was quiet for a moment, studying the girl's face as he took a few steps forward, "Sakura...hmmm..." Naruto shook his head for a moment, "You remind me of someone...not sure who...but you two both seems to strike me as people I should know."

Sakura looked to the Arrancar, and couldn't help but feel a chill run down her spine. She wouldn't say it, but the Arrancar was right. This guy...he was making alarms go off in her head, like she was missing an important detail.

Shikamaru gave Sakura an elbow. She blinked several times before nodding, "R-right." She crouched low before rushing at Naruto and jumping into the air, "Eat this!"

Naruto hopped away as Sakura's fist crashed into the cement, sending cracks in every direction. Giant blocks of the hardened surface flew into the air while she stood in the center, looking up to Naruto with a grin on her face.

Naruto, on the other hand, was experiencing something entirely different.

_"Sakura-chan! Hey, Tsunade-baachan really taught you a lot in those three years I was gone, huh? Kakashi-sensei wasn't expecting you to make such a huge crater during our training, did he?"_

_ "Heheheh, that's right! I'm not going to be a burden to the team anymore!"_

_ "Haha! With that monstrous strength of yours, no one will want to take you on!"_

_ "...'monstrous'?"_

_ "Er...well, maybe not monstrous. Freakish, maybe...uh, wait, Sakura, I didn't mean it that way! You're still cute-er, wait, no! Not the face!"_

Naruto was stock still as he looked to Sakura. He felt his body go rigid, "Y-you...but..."

Sakura looked to the blond, raising an eyebrow, "What's your problem?"

Naruto took a step back, his eyes looking like they were seeing a ghost, "Sakura...? Sakura-chan? Is that...really you?"

"What are you talking about?"

Naruto frowned, "...I guess that you forgot...heheh, it's been probably more than a quarter of a millenium, hasn't it?" Naruto's eyes softened, "Sakura...I'm sorry I died like that...I bet Baachan was really upset..."

Sakura's voice shook a bit. She felt like she was talking to a long lost friend, for some odd reason, "I...I don't know what you're saying. Baachan?"

Naruto shook a bit, "Sakura...come on. You're smart. You don't remember? Team Seven? Kakashi-sensei? Konoha?"

"K-Konoha..." Sakura gripped her head suddenly.

_"Sakura-chan! Hey! Want to get some Ichiraku together?"_

_ "Naruto, is that all you ever eat? Fine, but I'm feeding you. You still haven't recovered from using that **Rasenshuriken** of yours..."_

_ "Heheh, thanks, Sakura-chan! You're the best."_

_ "Heheh, whatever, you baka. Just don't go and damage your arm more than it already is. I don't want to have to bring you back to Tsunade-shishou. She'd be furious..."_

"Naru...to?"

Naruto gave a sad smile, "It's scary. Two hundred-sixty years? Hell, I don't even know..."

"Close enough..." Sakura said as she stood there.

Shikamaru, meanwhile, found a headache forming. He heard the word Konoha, and then found the blond Arrancar's face bringing back memories as well.

_Konoha...the Academy...Chunin Exams...Naruto..._

Shikamaru looked to Naruto, a look of disbelief on his face, "No way...it can't be him..."

Sakura nodded, her voice barely above a whisper, "It's him..."

"We searched for him in the Rukongai for almost forty years though! How can he be an Arran-"

"I don't know..." Sakura replied, her voice cracking, her hands shaking.

Naruto gave Shikamaru a sad grin, "Hey, Shikamaru. You really are good at messing with opponents. Nice shikai, by the way. It suits you."

"Thanks..."

The three were quiet for what seemed like an eternity before Naruto spoke, "So...Shinigami, huh?"

"Yeah." Sakura replied, not saying more out of fear of sounding like she was crying.

"We...we died maybe a year or two after you did. War broke out among Iwa and Konoha. Suna helped, but we also had Ame and Kusa attacking, not to mention that Kiri was attacking from the east coast. Sakura and I were on a mission to help provide backup for Kumo, who had become our allies again. We got ambushed...explosive tags...I can't recall exactly what happened after that."

Sakura just nodded as Naruto looked to them, rubbing his temples a bit.

"Is Konoha even around anymore?"

Shikamaru opened his mouth, but closed it when Sakura shook her head. He nodded, and she spoke, "After you died...well...the morale for most of the shinobi dropped. You saved us, but died. It turns out that Madara Uchiha, who was thought to have died fighting the Shodaime Hokage...well, he was actually the true leader of Akatsuki. Well...after you killed Pain's bodies...he kind of disappeared for awhile. We died before Akatsuki struck Konoha in vengeance, but apparently they had attacked after Iwa managed to get past our borders. They...they destroyed a large portion of our village, which was still recovering from the attack from Pain."

Naruto shook his head, "How do you know all this? Didn't you two die?"

"We visited the Elemental Nations a few times after graduating from the Shinigami Academy, and found out through talking with people while in our gigai. The place is really different now."

Shikamaru nodded, "The village was wiped off the face of the map by Iwa and Kiri. Suna fell soon after that, but Kumo managed to eliminate Iwa after that. Soon Kiri and Kumo went through a final war, and..." Shikamaru closed his eyes, "You wouldn't believe how many souls Seireitei was bringing in those ten years after the war started. Long story short, the shinobi world has pretty much become a mere shadow of what it once was."

"I...I didn't know." Naruto spoke, "If I had known that I would have done that to Konoha..."

"It's not your fault." Sakura spoke. She looked to see Naruto have a far off look in his eyes, "Naruto?"

The blond looked to the two, and gave them a smile. A true smile, "I'm glad that you two are okay. It's good to see that old friends of mine still exist. Makes me feel a little less alone."

Naruto raised his reiatsu substantially, causing Sakura and Shikamaru to find themselves on one knee, "Naruto? What are you-?"

"Sorry, Sakura. I can't allow you two to stop me from getting to Urahara. This is too important to me." He drew his blade, "If I have to, I will fight you two. Don't make me do this..."

Shikamaru forced himself up as Naruto walked towards them. He lifted his shikai, and spoke, "Naruto! We don't _have_ to fight!"

Naruto shook his head, "It doesn't matter. Soul Society and Hueco Mundo are enemies. Until I can change that, one way or another, we'll be fighting each other." He stopped before Shikamaru, his reiatsu bearing down on them with greater force than before, "You think that you'll be able to convince your Commander General not to fight because one Arrancar is trying to help Soul Society? Not likely."

"What?"

Naruto frowned, "I've said too much. Sorry, Shikamaru. Hopefully when we meet again, it won't be as enemies."

Shikamaru felt a fist connect with his gut. He crouched over in pain, only for Naruto to catch him by the shirt, and throw him into a nearby building. The Shinigami hit the brick structure, and fell over unconscious.

Sakura stood up, her hands clenched, "Naruto..."

Naruto gave her a soft smile, "It's funny. I always felt like there was something that I could relate to with Soul Society. I'm glad I found it."

Sakura found her eyes stinging a bit as she took a few steps forward, "Please don't do this, Naruto."

Naruto slid one foot forward a bit, "Sakura. Stand down, or I'll have to knock you out as well."

"I can't allow that."

Naruto gave her a sad grin, "I'll make it quick then."

Sakura took a step back as Naruto barely missed her head with a foot. He seemed relatively pleased by that, if the somewhat surprised grin on his face was any indication. Sakura pulled back a fist as Naruto did the same. She felt his reiatsu weigh down on the area, and she let loose her own spiritual pressure as well.

The two fists crashed into each other, shaking the area around them. Naruto pulled back, shaking his wrist a bit, "Damn, that hurt! Still as powerful as ever, Sakura-chan!"

Sakura didn't smile back, but the frown on her face spoke of how torn she felt by fighting her once dear friend, "Baka..." She gave off a green glow as she lifted her two fists, "_**Tenrai Kanetsuki**_!"

Naruto's eyes went from happily surprised to shocked as a large blast of green energy shot out from Sakura's fist. He lifted his blade, and held it before the blast. The zanpakutou and blast met, and Naruto found himself being pushed back. He closed his eyes and grit his teeth as he focused his reiatsu into his blade, "_**Rechazamiento**_!"

The green blast turned orange before reversing direction and crashing into the spot where Sakura stood. She jumped up as the blast exploded upon making contact with the ground. She landed only to see Naruto running at her. She raised her fists to block a thrust from Naruto's blade handle which had been aimed to hit her square in the head.

"How did you do that?"

Naruto smiled as they pushed against each other, "It's a technique of mine. It more or less pumps my power into the attack, and allows me to use the energy you launched to my advantage, and attack you. It only works when I have enough time. That attack of yours is strong, but not fast enough."

Sakura lifted her gauntlet covered arms, throwing Naruto off balance. She quickly decked the blond in the face, sending him flying down the street a bit. She didn't let up though, and raced to meet him before he could recover. She hopped into the air, fist pulled back to smash him further into the ground.

Naruto rolled away as the rosette Shinigami's fist crashed into the cement, sending debris flying. She got up and raised an armored hand as Naruto struck with his blade, "Heh, wow, Sakura-chan. You sure haven't gotten any weaker since we died."

She gave a small smile, "Thanks, Naruto. You're strong too."

The two raised their reiatsu levels, Sakura finding it hard to comprehend how all that energy of Naruto's was able to surface so easily from him.

"Sakura, just remember..."

"Huh?"

"You'll always be one of my dearest friends..."

Sakura found it hard to breath as Naruto's reiatsu began to cause cracks in the concrete, _'His reiatsu...it's...'_ She looked to Naruto, and was finding it hard to focus on him as he pressed down on her with his spiritual pressure, _'...it's unreal!'_

Naruto moved in a swift motion, and was in front of the rosette in a second. He pulled back a fist as her eyes widened, and connected with her jaw. She felt a crack, and went bouncing down the street before smashing into a bench and tree that was surrounded by fencing. She tried to get up, but found her head growing heavy.

"Naruto..." she groaned before passing out.

The whisker marked Arrancar waited a minute or so before deciding that Sakura was indeed knocked out. He checked on Shikamaru as well, and was relieved to see that he too was simply knocked out.

He jumped into the air and flew off towards the direction he believed was Urahara's shop. He gave his two old friends a quick glance over his shoulder before darting off.

* * *

Ichigo grunted in pain as he strained to stand. He could see the blue haired Arrancar rocketing down to meet him. The orange haired teen raised his blade and swung.

_Clang!_

Ichigo gritted his teeth as the Arrancar's fist met his blade. The Arrancar laughed before spinning his body around and delivering a powerful kick to Ichigo's face. The Substitute Soul Reaper cried out in pain as he bounced down the road like a sac of abused produce.

Grimmjow simply chuckled as he began walking down the street. Naruto was right; this guy was hardly worth his time. What was so interesting about him to Aizen? Seriously.

He'd finish this weakling off and head back to Hueco Mundo with Naruto. It seemed like the others were killed. He wasn't that surprised. Out of all of them, Shawlong was probably the strongest, and that wasn't saying much.

Eventually Grimmjow reached Ichigo, who was barely able to move at the moment, "Tch, Naruto wasn't kidding. You're pathetic." He lifted the teen by the throat, and pulled back a fist, "I shouldn't have expected much from you to start with!"

* * *

Urahara stood outside the entrance of his shop, a bit surprised to see the blond Arrancar from a few days ago stood in the middle of the road. The Media-Espada shouted, knowing that Kisuke was watching, "Is there a Kisuke Urahara in the house?"

Urahara gave a smile as he walked out of the shop, "Ah, that would be me. Hello, Media-Espada. How are you this fine evening?"

Naruto could tell immediately that Urahara was not to be trifled with. Naruto's smile fell a bit as it transformed into something more serious, "Urahara-san. I have a deal I wish to make with you."

"Oh? A deal?" He leaned on his cane a bit, "Pray tell."

Naruto nodded, "I'm about to give you some information that could very well end up getting me killed later. The last Arrancar you sense out there is Grimmjow Jeagerjaques, the Sexta Espada. He is the only other one that knows of this, and he's providing a distraction for me to be here."

Kisuke's hat was lifted a bit, and Naruto noted the goofy smile was gone from his face, "Really now? I'm listening..."

Naruto nodded, "Good. First off, as you may have already figured out, Aizen's created an army of Arrancar for a battle that will take place in about two months from now during December. I'm...not entirely in agreement with Aizen's view on things. I want to stop him."

Kisuke smirked a bit, "Mutiny among the Arrancar. Interesting."

"I was never a fan of senseless destruction on a scale that Aizen has in mind."

"What do you mean by that?"

Naruto took in a deep breath, and spoke slowly, "Aizen is going to destroy Karakura, and everyone in it. I've got a plan, and I'm willing to work with you and any others in order to stop him."

**End of Chapter Six: Well, here it is. You wouldn't believe how much time this took just to start. ****Well...less than a month, but still! Anyway, yeah, stuff is happening! Naruto's planning to rebel against Aizen? Not only that, but he's regained his memory of his human life! Will this change things for our hero? Yes? No? Maybe so? Find out in the next installment of Cracked Mask! Sorry about that...I just feel like I'm the announcer after an episode of an anime whenever I do this little author's note at the end sometimes. Thanks for reading!**


	7. Agreements and Alliances

**Disclaimer: As always, Masashi Kishimoto owns Naruto and Tite Kubo owns Bleach. I own this laptop that I type it on...and that's about it.**

**Chapter Seven: Agreements and Alliances**

"I'm aware of Aizen's interest in the Ouken, Uzumaki."

Naruto's mouth opened to reply, but no words came out. He shook his head, "Urahara-san, listen. I'm not going to lie; Aizen could crush us right now. Easily. I think the only ones who could stand a chance against him are that old Commander General of yours, and maybe the other more seasoned captains. That's a big maybe though."

Urahara shifted his weight while leaning against his sealed zanpakutou, standing in front of his shop, "What do you propose we do then, Uzumaki?"

"I propose that we destroy Las Noches from the inside out."

"You mean you're willing to kill other Arrancar?" Kisuke asked, his tone actually a bit surprised.

"Well...I'd prefer foiling Aizen's plans, and if necessary, _incapacitate_ any of the Arrancar who are still supportive of Aizen."

"Hmm...incapacitate. Nice choice of words." Urahara gave a nod, "Alright, I'll help you. What did you have in mind?"

Naruto blinked, "Er...right." He held back the surprise in Urahara's compliance. He hadn't been expecting the man to be this agreeable, "I was thinking that with Aizen planning on destroying Karakura, you'd be able to maybe create a fake Karakura Town to battle on. _If_ you have that kind of power at your disposal. I mean...I guess it'd be like creating a parallel dimension, or a blanket to cover the town in."

Kisuke nodded, "I can do that. In fact, I'm already making preparations for that."

Again, the blond Arrancar was floored, "Damn...you really are a genius. You're fairly prepared for the possibility of a battle with the Espada, aren't you?"

"Well, I don't mean to brag, but I like being ready for anything." Urahara replied while pulling out his fan and fanning himself with it, "So, Uzumaki. Could you give me a bit of information on Las Noches and the Espada?"

Naruto rubbed the back of his neck. This was a touchy subject. Could he go that far and betray his own comrades? His family? Maybe he could without giving too much.

"Well, I'm still a Fraccion, so I don't get all the information that the Espada do. We actually keep to ourselves to a certain extent. I can give you a bit of information on some of the abilities of the Espada...and a little information on Las Noches itself."

Urahara gave the blond Arrancar a small grin, "That should suffice..."

Naruto nodded, and began with details on the number of Espada that were under Aizen's service, and a little information on the amount of power the Espada held. Before Naruto knew it, he and Kisuke were making plans for the war that was soon to come.

* * *

"_**Getsuga Tenshou**_!"

Grimmjow raised an eyebrow before putting his arms up in front of him as a large blast of black and crimson crashed into him. As the smoke cleared, Grimmjow felt a tingling sensation run through his body, "What was _that_? Ulquiorra didn't tell us anything about an attack like that!"

Ichigo gave a grin, "Still disappointed, Arrancar?"

"Hahaha! Don't get cocky, Shinigami!" Grimmjow snickered while lowering his arms, "You got a lucky attack in, nothing else! Don't count on it working again."

Ichigo growled in frustration, "Damn...it just scarred him." the orange haired teen gripped his blade tightly, _'I can maybe pull off one or two more of those attacks before I wear myself out too much. I'll have to risk it...'_

_'Hah! Don't be so sure of yourself, Ichigo!'_

Ichigo gripped the side of his face, _'No! Not now! I won't let you take over!'_

The other voice's laughter echoed in the teenager's head, _'Hahaha! Really? How long do you think you'll last against that Arrancar without my power, Ichigo? Huh? How long?'_

"Shut up...I don't need you interfering." Ichigo snapped to his Inner Hollow. He noted that his vision was going dark, the shadows of his Inner Hollow's power creeping into his peripherals.

Grimmjow's sneer grew as he looked down to the broken Shinigami, "Not going to attack anymore? Fine, then it's my turn."

The Sexta drew out his blade, his grin clearly speaking the desire he had to destroy the Substitute Soul Reaper before him. He began to move when he felt an arm on his shoulders.

"Hey, Grimmjow, we're in deep trouble."

"Naruto?" Grimmjow turned to see the blond looking at him with a serious expression, "What gives? I was about to beat this punk into an early grave."

"We've got bigger problems to worry about. Can you sense that?"

Grimmjow was silent for a moment as he spread out his senses. His eyes widened as he recognized the reiatsu signature, "Damn, Gin and Tosen." He gave Naruto a critical look, "How did the meeting go with that guy?"

Naruto looked around a bit before he gave his reply, and he spoke in a hushed tone, "Urahara will relay the information I gave to Soul Society. We just have to play the role of Aizen's loyal Arrancar until the right time. I'll let you know when that happens."

Grimmjow couldn't help but grin, "This could actually be fun, huh?"

Naruto rolled his eyes, "Only you, Grimmjow."

The two turned to face the newcomers that had just walked out of a _**Garganta**_ before it closed up. Gin shook his head while smiling, "Naruto and Grimmjow. You two _really_ shouldn't be here right now. Aizen isn't happy about this."

"We're just taking care of a problem before it became too much of a pain." Grimmjow replied, nodding down to Ichigo, "What's there to be mad about?"

Kaname spoke, "You two will receive judgment from Aizen-sama when we return to Hueco Mundo." He lifted his hand and a _**Garganta**_ opened up before them, "Let us go."

"Hey! Where are you going?"

The Sexta turned to Ichigo, "I'm heading back home, what's it look like? Shut your face already."

"What do you mean 'heading back home'? This fight isn't done yet!"

Naruto waited for Grimmjow as the Espada continued, "This 'fight' was over before it started! That supposedly powerful attack of yours was hard on you, I can tell. You'd probably be able to pull off two or three more at most. The fact that I'm leaving is the only reason your still alive, Shinigami!" He turned towards the portal, "Remember this name, Soul Reaper, and pray that you never hear it again, for when you do, it'll be the last time you hear it before you die! Grimmjow Jeagerjaques! La Sexta Espada!"

Ichigo gritted his teeth as he watched the Espada head back into the portal. That's when he noticed the other Arrancar, "You?"

Naruto raised an eyebrow, "Kurosaki. I see you're still alive. Good." The Media-Espada took a few steps back into the _**Garganta**_, "If you plan on living to stand a chance against us if we meet again, you better get stronger, and fast!"

The portal closed as Naruto turned to follow Grimmjow and the two former captains. Ichigo cursed under his breath, thankful to be alive, yet angered that it had been such a close call. He needed to get stronger. He needed to harness his powers better.

He needed to find that Shinji and his Vizard group.

* * *

"Aizen-sama, with all due respect, we were simply trying to get rid of the Shinigami boy before he became too much of a threat to our plans."

Aizen gave a calm look to Naruto and Grimmjow, "I can understand this, Naruto. However, I never gave the order, did I?"

"I..." Naruto sighed, "No, Aizen-sama."

"This is unbecoming of high ranked Arrancar like yourselves, especially you, Naruto. Attacking with no honorable purpose behind it is just meaningless slaughter." spoke Kaname.

Grimmjow gave an indignant snort, "You and your morals. That's all you live by, isn't it?"

Tosen turned to face Grimmjow while gripping the handle of his zanpakutou. Aizen, however, spoke out, "Tosen, that won't be necessary."

"Aizen-sama?"

"I'm not that upset with the two."

Kaname was quiet as Grimmjow laughed, "Heh, you really can't stand me, can you, Tosen?"

"Those that disturb the peace should not be forgiven." the former captain replied, "You and Naruto have done just that. Not to mention you're actions cost the lives of four Fraccion. It's unforgivable."

"Is that all for the sake of our group, Tosen-san; your morals?" Naruto spoke, taking a step by Grimmjow's side.

"No." Kaname replied, "It's for the sake of Aizen-sama, and for the sake of justice."

Grimmjow shook his head, "There he goes again with his beliefs in justice."

"That's correct, Grimmjow. Actions, like yours, have no morals behind them, and lack a higher cause to them. As I stated before, it's just slaughter." Kaname spoke, gripping his blade again while pulling it from his sheath slowly, "However, on the other hand, slaughter based on a higher cause..."

Naruto was a moment to late as he saw Kaname flash step to the Sexta.

The sound of metal slicing through flesh was heard, and Grimmjow's arm went flying through the air a bit as the Sexta howled in pain, "Gah! My arm! Damn it! _Damn it_! That was my arm, you bastard!"

"_**Hado Number Fifty-four! Haien!**_" A blast of purple energy flew out of Kaname's sword as he flung the attack at Grimmjow's arm. The appendage burst into flames while Grimmjow felt his temper rise, making him forget the pain.

"I'll kill you!" Grimmjow roared as he ran at the former captain of the Ninth Division.

Naruto felt his temper rise. Loyalty to Aizen be damned, Tosen had crossed the line. Naruto opened up a palm and began to gather energy for a _**Bala**_, "Tosen! Why?"

"Naruto! Grimmjow!" Aizen said, his voice raised just high enough to get their attention. Both Arrancar stopped where they were, one in the midst of unsheathing his blade, the other intent on blasting Tosen away with a condensed ball of reiatsu, "I'm afraid that if you two attack Kaname, I will be unable to forgive you."

Naruto lowered his hand, dissipating his attack in the process, "My deepest apologies, Aizen-sama. It's just...Grimmjow's arm-"

"I will overlook that attempted attack on Kaname. However, understand that Grimmjow had a priority as the Sexta Espada to obey orders. Seeing as you are technically a Fraccion as well, punishment will be decided by Harribel. You will be on probation from further activity in Karakura for the month, however. Is that clear?"

Naruto felt like protesting further, but Grimmjow beat him to the punch, "He gets it, Aizen-sama. I was the one who convinced him to go to that town with me anyway."

"Is this true, Naruto?"

Naruto looked to see Grimmjow giving the blond a dead serious look. The Media-Espada lowered his head in a subservient manner, "Yes, Aizen-sama. I wished to accompany Grimmjow; Harribel was unaware of this."

Aizen's face was unreadable, "Very well. You two are dismissed. Grimmjow, seeing as you are incapacitated to such an extent, you will be removed from the Espada."

"What?"

Naruto shared Grimmjow's shock, "Aizen-sama, please reconsider! Grimmjow can still-"

"I left _no_ room for discussion."

The two felt a powerful weight crash down on them as Aizen unleashed a wave of reiatsu. They both fell on their knees, straining to stand. Eventually, the two were released from the weight of Aizen's spiritual pressure, both breathing a bit faster.

"Naruto, I would like you to go to Harribel immediately and inform her on my decision with your punishment." Aizen stated calmly, as though nothing had happened.

"Yes. As you wish, Aizen-sama."

Grimmjow said nothing, turning to leave the chamber with Naruto following behind. Kaname gave a bow to Aizen before leaving as well. The leader of Las Noches watched as the two Arrancar left, his expression rather thoughtful. He didn't expect Naruto to lash out like that. Grimmjow wasn't as much of a surprise, but Naruto? He supposed the blond was a loyal comrade of the now former Sexta. He'd go to such lengths for Grimmjow's sake, even attack Kaname.

A small smile crossed Aizen's lips. That Arrancar...he continued to pique his interest.

* * *

"Grimmjow, I swear, I didn't mean for-"

"I said shut up already! I know you didn't mean for this to happen! Say it again and I'll blow your head clean off your shoulders!" Grimmjow snapped.

Naruto was quiet for awhile as the two continued down the hall. Right before they reached Grimmjow's quarters, the Media-Espada spoke, "So...they're all dead, huh?"

Grimmjow gave a nod, "Shawlong, Edorad, Nakim, and Grantz? Yeah. All of them."

Naruto sighed, "They must have been happy to get out and fight though."

"Probably."

"So...we're the last ones of the group then."

Grimmjow shrugged his shoulders, "Yeah."

Naruto chuckled with a somber undertone, "Damn. This sucks."

Grimmjow opened the door to his chambers, turning to face Naruto, "I'm not out of this plan of yours, baka. When it gets going, you better not forget about me. I'm just missing an arm. I still have one left."

The door shut as Naruto let a sad smile cross his face. Grimmjow was a rock. Nothing else to say about it. He couldn't be moved by most things. Being intimidated by Aizen, losing an arm...it just seemed to convince the Arrancar to prove himself further.

Naruto felt his respect grow a bit for Grimmjow. He had covered for Naruto, knowing full well that he was at risk of getting killed by Aizen.

"I owe the stubborn bastard. Nothing more to say about it." Naruto smirked as he headed off to the Tercera's chambers.

Naruto hated the fact that he reached Harribel's door sooner than he had expected. He knocked twice before he heard her voice reply with a curt, "Enter."

Opening the door, the whisker marked Arrancar could immediately feel Harribel's eyes upon him. He went down on one knee, "Harribel, I've returned from my meeting with Aizen-sama."

Harribel didn't move from her spot where she sat. She must have been meditating, "Go on."

"He has deemed that you be the one to deal the punishment to me, seeing as you are my superior." Naruto replied, "Grimmjow has been removed from the Espada, and lost his left arm as well."

Harribel nodded, "Very well." She rose to her feet, "Follow me."

Naruto was a bit puzzled, but said nothing while following her outside of her room. He noted she was heading out to the desert of Las Noches. She was quiet too.

Harribel usually spoke at least a little to Naruto whenever they walked. He sensed something was bothering her, and in all honesty, he probably knew what it was.

"Harribel, listen. Grimmjow and I were trying to get rid of a Soul Reaper before-"

"I already know. Gin informed me before you reached my door." the Tercera spoke, "I don't believe that the Shinigami was _your_ reason for being there, but I won't ask."

Naruto felt guilty now. She trusted him. She honestly did, and he was hiding the truth from her, "So, what exactly will my punishment be? Suspension from duty? Discharge from your ranks? I'll accept them without question."

"You won't be punished."

The Media-Espada stopped in his stride, "What? Aizen-sama said-"

"I know. I'm not punishing you."

Naruto shook his head, "Why?"

Harribel turned to face Naruto, and he was a bit taken back. There was an unspoken emotion in her green irises. He had seen it from her before, maybe a handful of times. The expression was a rare one though. She walked towards Naruto, and placed a hand on his shoulder, "Why? I believe in your judgment, Naruto. You're not someone who would try and endanger us. Also, despite my resentment to admit it, I trust Grimmjow had his reasons too. He's a bit self-centered, but he doesn't strike me as someone who would purposely try to get _you_ in trouble."

Now Naruto felt horrible. If only she knew the truth, "I...Harribel, I thank you."

"Don't thank me. I know you would probably do the same in my situation. I'm afraid your compassionate behavior is rubbing off on me even more than it used to."

The blond haired Fraccion looked to the ground, "Heh. Sorry?"

"No need." Harribel said, her voice sounding a bit saddened, "Just...tell me. Why did you not even inform me that you were leaving with Grimmjow?"

Naruto didn't hesitate with his response, "You would have prevented me from doing so."

Harribel folded her arms and gave Naruto an indecipherable look. She sighed, and turned towards the desert of Las Noches, "You aren't telling me the whole truth."

For a moment, Naruto hesitated. Should he give her the truth? Should he tell her that he was working with a former captain of Soul Society to undermine the very goal that she and the other Espada were going to be fighting for? Could he stand himself to lie to her face again?

If it meant stopping Aizen and saving thousands of innocent lives, Naruto would bare with himself, "Harribel, I promise everything is okay."

The Tercera's eyes didn't leave the desert scenery, "Stop lying to me."

"What are you talking about?"

"Naruto, I've known you for the better part of the past three quarters of a century, if not longer. I know when you're lying."

"I think you just need to finish meditating, Harribel. I've made you a nervous wreck, heheh." the Media-Espada replied with a chuckle, "I'm fine."

The taller of the two blond's closed her eyes for a moment before she spoke again, "I wish you'd trust me more when it comes to sharing your problems, Naruto."

The whisker marked Arrancar found that his voice was unavailable at the moment. His expression was something akin to confusion, and tilted his head a bit to the side.

"Do you think that I would betray you, Naruto? Why do you think I wanted to take you as my first Fraccion? I saw something in you, something that...attracted me to you. Like a moth to a flame. I think it's something a lot of the Arrancar here can agree with. You're...you're surrounded by something that's almost intangible. It's like a light that gives others reassurance in your abilities. A light that shows those who know you that you are fine, and in good spirits. I envy that light a little, but I think...I think that in a way it's spread to other Arrancar." Harribel spoke, her eyes locked on Naruto's again, "That light seems to be dwindling a bit, though, in you. It's like you've lost a bit of your genuineness, and are trying to hide it from those who are closest to you."

Naruto took a step back, "Harribel, I have no clue what you're talking-"

Before Naruto could finish his sentence though, he was cut off as a pair of arms wrapped around him, "Naruto, you're worrying me."

"H-Harribel?"

The Fraccion of Harribel's was frozen in place; locked in an almost clinging embrace from the usually somewhat distant Espada. She was taller than him so she ended up resting her forehead on the top of his head, "I won't prod you for your reasons behind you distancing yourself. I'll leave the the decision to share with us up to you, Naruto." She loosened her grip around his shoulders, and took a few steps back. Naruto still didn't know what to say. Harribel actually looked...scared.

"I...I need to be alone." Naruto spoke, and quickly turned around and left with a quick _**Sonido**_. Harribel stood there, waiting until Naruto's reiatsu signature was almost undetectable.

Letting loose a sigh, Harribel leaned against a pillar, and folded her arms while massaging her left temple with a hand. She didn't know what else to do there. Hell, she was pretty sure that was the first time she given or received a hug to or from _anyone_ in almost sixty years. She recalled one time after she had given Naruto a thorough beating in training that he had given her a friendly hug after she helped him to his chambers, to which she had been taken aback by. Naruto noticed, and apologized. He had never done so since.

"I wonder if I'm fit to be his superior anymore. I'm too easy on him." the blond haired woman spoke as she pushed off the pillar and began walking, "I'm sure that if I were closer with him, we may even..."

She didn't finish her thought, shaking her head. No. She could not allow her thoughts to get too delved into this. It was poor discipline on her part.

Heading back to her chambers, she opened the door and took a seat on the floor. Much to her chagrin, she was unable to focus enough to meditate.

* * *

"Matsumoto-fukutaichou, for the seventh time, I'm fine."

Rangiku frowned before tightening the wrap around Shikamaru's ribs. He gave a yelp of pain, and turned to glare at her weakly. She just gave a sly grin, "Too tight?"

"You did that on purpose." Shikamaru grumbled as she gave him a pat on the head, "Anyway, as I was saying, I'm fine. Naru-I mean that Arrancar went fairly easy on me, I think. He didn't seem like he wanted to fight, believe it or not."

Rangiku gave a surprised look to her subordinate, "Really? That's weird, he was supposedly the same one who fought Yoruichi and Ichigo, wasn't he?"

"I assume that he's the only one who goes by the title 'Media-Espada', so yeah." Shikamaru shrugged his shoulders, and slowly put his robes back on, "Regardless, he got away. I don't know if he ever found Urahara, but the point is that he was strong. He took out Sakura and I with little effort. He was holding back too."

"You and Sakura were holding back too, though. It's only standard procedure that you do unless Soul Society gives us permission to go beyond half power."

"Only captains and vice-captains have the limit placed on them, though. Sakura and I just naturally hold back. Sakura especially; she's always been the stronger of the two of us."

Rangiku gave a smile at the mention of the rosette Shinigami, "She wanted to talk to you, by the way. Something about the fight."

Shikamaru gave a nod, understanding the hidden meaning that Sakura held in her request for the fifth seat officer, "Right. Thanks for wrapping me up."

"It's fine. You'll just have to take me to that dance club tomorrow night as payment."

Shikamaru dragged a hand across his face, "You never said anything about 'payment', Matsumoto-fukutaichou."

"I never said anything about there not being payment either, did I?" Rangiku winked, "Now go on. You don't want to keep Sakura waiting for you, do you?"

Shikamaru mumbled something about troublesome women before getting up from the floor and heading out of Urahara's shop. He didn't have to look far to see his friend, "Sakura."

The field medic Shinigami didn't even turn to face Shikamaru, "Hey, Shika. Naruto still hits as hard as always, huh?"

Shikamaru failed to restrain a chuckle, "Heh, I'd say harder than before. I had three cracked ribs and a fractured arm. Thanks for healing that up, by the way."

"Not a problem. Don't go putting any strain on that now. It'll be a few days before you're fully recovered." Sakura replied before her tone became serious again, "Hey, Shika?"

"Yeah?"

Sakura looked around before turning to face him, "What do you think Naruto meant by wanting to help Soul Society?"

"You've been thinking about that too, huh?" Shikamaru scratched his chin a bit, "The best guess I can come up with is that he's planning on defying Aizen. That or he's fooling with us, but he didn't seem to be joking."

The female Soul Reaper let out a sigh as she looked up to the early morning sun, "He seemed so happy and sad at the same time."

"He probably hasn't seen anyone from Konoha for quite a long time, Sakura" replied the Nara while he scratched his head, "You know as well as I do that most of the shinobi died and went to Soul Society right away, since they were _ready_ to die. Any stragglers were likely brought to Rukongai later on. Seireitei made sure to do mass konso patrols during the Fourth Great Shinobi War, remember?"

"Yeah. We were still running around Rukongai at that time."

Shikamaru nodded quietly, "We were lucky to find each other so quickly..."

* * *

_ "Sakura, look out!"_

_ Sakura Haruno heard the scream of her friend Ino Yamanaka, only to turn just in time to see a jagged piece of earth rip out of the ground an impale her. She had been tending to Kiba's injuries...she shouldn't have been so careless._

_ Sakura tried to cough, but the earthen weapon of the Doton technique left her unable to, only __let blood dribble out her mouth as she looked to Ino and the rest of Team Ten with glazed over eyes. She strained to see Ino trying to chip away at the earth with a kunai while holding back tears, "Don't give out on me, Forehead! Stay with...Sakura! Hang in there. Oh no...Lee! Get Hinata here, now! __Hurry!"_

_ "Ino...I can't breath...very well..." Sakura coughed, "Listen, you need to finish healing that gash over Kiba's abdomen before it opens up again. He's stable, but in a weak state...and I don't think that I'll make it through this-"_

_ "Don't talk like that!" Ino screamed, "You're going to _live_! You hear me? Live!"_

_ Sakura let a weak smile cross her bloody lips, "Ino...it's okay. I'm not scared."_

_ Ino was crying openly now, "N-no! Sakura, don't do this! Not you too! First Naruto, then Neji, now you...it's not fair! We were the Konoha Eleven! We can't become the Konoha Eight! Not like this!" Ino gripped Sakura's steadily cooling hand, "Sakura...I don't want you to die."_

_ Sakura was aware that she was being hugged by her best friend, "Ino, get out of here before the rest of Iwa's reinforcements arrive. Don't forget Kiba."_

_ Sakura began to shake as she found her vision becoming clouded and dark. She could faintly hear the stuttering words of the platinum blond kunoichi by her side, "...akura? Sakura!"_

_ 'I'm...sorry...Naruto, Kakashi-sensei. I...tried...' Sakura let her smile grow a little, 'Maybe I'll see Kakashi-sensei and Naruto.' Sakura felt her eyes grow heavy, 'I'll just...rest here for a bit. Then I'll find those two.'_

_ Ino bit back her desire to fall into a heap and cry with no restrain as her best friend's pulse died. She turned to see Shikamaru and Chouji looking just as miserable as her, "W-we need to get Kiba out of here, Ino. Sakura wanted us to do that."_

_ "Right." Ino spoke as Chouji hefted the Inuzuka boy up. Akamaru, who had been unusually quiet the whole time, whined as his master was carried onto the large Akimichi boy's shoulders._

_ That's when they felt a few chakra signatures appear. _

_ "Damn it! More enemies!" Shikamaru cursed, "Ino, Chouji, go!"_

_ "What are you telling us to go for?" Ino asked, but her eyes immediately widened as she realized the Nara boy's message, "No. Shika, we're not leaving-"_

_ "Ino! I'll be fine! There's maybe four ninja coming this way! I can hold them off until the other Leaf ninja arrive!"_

_ "Shikamaru, you can't be serious. You'll..." Chouji didn't finish his sentence, "I can't let Sakura _and_ you both die here."_

_ "I'm the highest ranking ninja here. This was my platoon to lead; I'm not letting the last three members die. Go. I'll see you at the camp."_

_ Both Ino and Chouji shared looks before looking into Shikamaru's eyes. They said nothing, but one word was silently spoken between the three. _

_ 'Goodbye.'_

_ The two hopped off with Kiba in arms and Akamaru following behind. Shikamaru dug into a pocket in his vest and pulled out a box of cigarettes, "Well, sensei. Looks like this is where I see if the Will of Fire you told me about is really in me." He lit his cigarette and took a drag before blowing smoke into the air and looking to the four Iwa ninja, "You're too late. My platoon is retreating back to camp, and reinforcements will be here within five minutes."_

_ One of the enemy shinobi gave a shrug, "That's fine. You're Shikamaru Nara. We've got you listed in our Bingo Book as a potentially dangerous shinobi. We'll just kill you."_

_ Shikamaru pulled out a kunai while taking another drag, "Well, then I'll just have to take down as many of you as I can before that happens, won't I?"

* * *

_

_ Hinata, Tenten, Genma, and Raido arrived maybe a minute too late. Shikamaru lay on the ground with a shuriken in his neck, three shinobi from Iwa dead a little ways off. The fourth one stood against a tree with a kunai in his side, likely puncturing his liver, "Heh...the kid was tough, but he couldn't hold his own against us...we managed to get rid of that apprentice of your Godaime, too, heheh."_

_ Hinata felt something snap within her. Before the Iwa ninja could laugh any more, he felt a quick impact on his chest, and fell over dead. Hinata held out a hand as she trembled, Byakugan fully activated and tears in her eyes._

_ "H-Hinata..."_

_ "I'm fine...Tenten." Hinata replied. She deactivated her kekkai genkai, and let her hands droop to her sides, "We were too late."_

_ The four shinobi picked up the bodies of their fallen comrades, and headed back to the base camp to prepare for a funeral.

* * *

_

_ Shikamaru was a bit surprised to be lifted up by Sakura when he opened his eyes after blacking out. He would have asked her why she was pulling him into the forest, but she just pointed to the waking forms of the four Iwa ninja. Shikamaru shook his head in disbelief; he _killed_ three of those shinobi, and was pretty sure that the fourth one received a lethal blow as well._

_ "What the hell is going on? Is this a genjutsu?" Shikamaru clapped his hands together to gather chakra and break the possible illusion on him. _

_ No chakra came._

_ "Shika, we're dead. Look."_

_ Shikamaru looked towards the direction the kunoichi was pointing to see Genma and Raido carrying his body while Hinata and Tenten carried Sakura's._

_ "I feel sick."_

_ "Just calm down, Shikamaru. Apparently we're ghosts." It was then that Shikamaru noticed a chain hanging from the center of Sakura's chest. He had one too. He didn't really want to think about why he did though._

_ Well, this was peachy. Shikamaru didn't expect to die only to become a wandering spirit. Now what?

* * *

_

_ About two days had passed since they had died. It had been close to nightfall when they were approached by a group of people in black attire with swords. Before either Shikamaru or Sakura could ask them any questions, they were each tapped on the head by the end of two of the people's sword handles.

* * *

_

_ "Damn, those bastards really need to stop riding around with those pigs all the time. Especially that Ganju."_

_ "Oh, leave them, Shika. They're just a bunch of idiots."_

_ Sakura and Shikamaru walked down the streets of their current district of residence. They had been here in Rukongai for close to thirty years now. They had searched around for any familiar faces, but with no success. It turned out that Rukongai was much bigger than they had suspected. They had only been through forty districts within their time in Soul Society._

_There were more than eighty of them. _

_ "Gah, I'm still hungry." Sakura said with a mild whine, "Shika, we need to get more food."_

_ "That's a problem. We ran out of money from working at that tavern."_

_ Sakura sighed, "Well that stinks. What do we do then for food and money?"_

_ "Work. What else?"_

_ The rosette gave a nod, "Right. So, should we try working as shelf stockers at a shop this time?"_

_ "Nah, that never pays enough."_

_ "Restaurant?"_

_ "Too tempting to eat on the job."_

_ Sakura's eyebrow twitched, "Cleaning at an inn?"_

_ "Too many hours."_

_ "Then what?"_

_ "I don't know."_

_ Sakura restrained the desire to pummel her one friend in all of Soul Society into the ground, "Let's look around for awhile and see what we can-"_

_ "Out of the way, out of the way!"_

_ Shikamaru turned in time to see a blur of red heading towards him, "Now what?"_

_ "I said out of the-!"_

_ The sound of two bodies colliding was heard as Sakura turned to see Shikamaru in a crumpled heap with another male who had a similar hairstyle, only his hair was a bright red._

_ "Ow! What the hell is your problem?"_

_ The newcomer got up, "I said out of the way, idiot! Are you deaf, or just that dumb that you don't under-"_

_ "Renji, what are you standing around for? Move!"_

_ Shikamaru turned to see a shorter woman who looked to be around his and Sakura's age running to the one called Renji with her arms full of food. Renji began to frantically pick up the dropped parcels of food he had been running with as the woman caught up._

_ "Sorry, Rukia. This idiot here got in my way."_

_ Sakura noted that the two strangers had food. Food meant she wouldn't be hungry. Not being hungry meant she wouldn't have a stomach bothering her all day._

_ "Do you need help?"_

_ Rukia and Renji looked to the girl with pink hair, then to each other. They shrugged before nodding, "If you can help us distract those food stand owners, we'll share our food with you."_

_ Sakura looked to a rather annoyed Shikamaru, "Well, what do you say, Shika?"_

_ "Like you're giving me a choice? Tch, fine. Food is food."_

_ Renji and Rukia gave Sakura and Shikamaru each a smaller portion of their __acquired goods, which was mostly bread and salted meat, and then made a quick plan. They waited until the group of stand owners who Rukia and Renji had stolen from appeared, and then the four took off in different directions. Rukia and Renji took off down a side road while Shikamaru and Sakura took __to an alleyway._

_ "You stinking kids! Give us back that food!"_

_ Sakura and Shikamaru darted between the crowds of people while trying to balance food in their arms, which turned out to be a harder task than thought._

_ "Shika, there they are!"_

_ Shikamaru looked ahead to see Rukia and Renji waving to them near the edge of the district. The two former shinobi ran for all they were worth, and eventually made it to the more forested area of the district. They went deeper into the woods, clear from further pursuit from the angry stand owners, and eventually settled into a small clearing that had two ragged tents set up._

_ "Thanks for the help, we've been trying to get food for almost two weeks now."_

_ Sakura nodded, "It's not a problem. Shika and I were just talking about getting a job to get some food, but I _guess _this strategy works too."_

_ Rukia and Renji were already digging into their portions of the food. Sakura and Shikamaru both blinked before taking a loaf of bread, breaking it, and eating with a little less gusto._

_ "So, what're your names again?" Renji asked through a mouthful of food._

_ "Shikamaru Nara."_

_ "Sakura Haruno."_

_ Rukia gave them both a smile, "It's a good thing we ran into you. Usually we don't have as much success when we have to steal."_

_ "I didn't know it was that bad in this area." Sakura said as she hesitated to eat anything further. Shikamaru had less guilt about their new acquaintances' dilemma, and continued to eat his salted pork, "I...thank you for this food, but we don't want to take away from you. We can always go back and try and work for-"_

_ "It's fine. Renji and I are the only ones here. We usually have enough to last us for a week or so when we get food. We can share with you two as well."_

_ "We can?"_

_ An elbow to Renji's gut was Rukia's response before continuing, "We...we don't really have any other friends. We'd like it if you could stay."_

_ Sakura blinked in surprise. This Rukia girl sounded...desperate, "Um...Shika?"_

_ Shikamaru gave a shrug, "It's fine by me."_

_ Sakura smiled, "We'd be happy to."_

_ Rukia's eyes lit up a bit, "Really? That's great! Ah, let's see...um, we don't have any other tents available, but I can share with you."_

_ "I'm not sharing with pineapple-head." Renji said while biting into an apple._

_ "...pineapple-head? Look who's calling the kettle black."_

_ "What'd you say? No way! My hair is totally different from yours!"_

_ "Whatever helps you get to sleep at night."_

_ Renji pointed a finger at Shikamaru while looking to Rukia, "I can't stand this guy!"_

_ Rukia gave Renji a flat look, "Renji, you started the fight."_

_ "What? I was just being honest! Look at his hair!" Renji sputtered, "Rukia, are you serious about letting him stay here?"_

_ Sakura rubbed her temples while looking to see Shikamaru had decided to doze off under a tree. Typical. She couldn't help but smile though; no matter what, Shika was a true friend who she could rely on when the time called for it.

* * *

_

_ "So why were you in this part of Rukongai?"_

_ Sakura rolled over in her sleeping bag to face Rukia, "Well...we've been looking around for any friends of ours. We've been dead for..."

* * *

_

_ "...about thirty years now. We came from a place where there was...a war...I think." Shikamaru replied as he looked to Renji, "Sakura was looking for two people in particular. One was named...Naruto. Yeah, that's it. Naruto and um...her former teacher. What was that guy's name? Ka...kashi? Kakashi, yep. Anyway...we haven't found either of them yet, so we just decided to search for anyone we may recognize. See if they know anything about anyone we know."_

_ Renji was a bit baffled, "Damn. You've been through forty districts, and still nothing?" Shikamaru nodded in reply, "That sucks."_

_ "Yeah, but I guess I should consider myself lucky. You guys look like you have it rough, no offense."_

_ Renji waved a hand, "None taken. Yeah, you're right though. Rukia and I used to have more friends...but..."_

_ "I understand. This place isn't that forgiving for orphans." Shikamaru sighed, relieving Renji of __having to go into detail, "So...do you have any plans?"_

_ "Plans?" Renji repeated._

_ "Yeah, plans. You plan on going anywhere to live for an extended period of time? Do you want to set up a shop? Anything?" _

_ Renji rubbed his chin, "Well..."

* * *

_

_ "...we were thinking of trying out at the Shinigami Academy." Rukia stated while playing with a loose thread on her blanket, "Renji and I both happen to be capable of manipulating spiritual energy. My guess is that if you two were as hungry as you looked, you can do that too."_

_ Sakura nodded, "Shikamaru can release small ripples of energy that I sometimes can feel. I'm capable of doing that as well, but it tires me out quicker." The rosette was quiet for a moment before she spoke again, "Rukia...do you think we could join you in going to the Academy?"_

_ Rukia smiled, "Well, I don't know _when_ that will happen, but sure. Stick with us, and we'll help each other until get to the Academy."_

_ The former kunoichi felt a little bit of a once forgotten feeling rise up in her chest. _

_ It was hope.

* * *

_

"You know, I don't remember when we stopped searching for the others." Shikamaru spoke as he turned to face Sakura again, "Do you?"

Sakura let out a hollow laugh, "I had _forgotten_ about Konoha until just a few hours ago, Shika. Living in Soul Society for that long does that to people."

Shikamaru grunted in agreement, "I'm worried that Naruto's planning on doing something crazy."

"He...had a tendency to do that kind of stuff, didn't he?"

A nod, "I think so."

Sakura rubbed her temples, "I don't want him to go and throw everything on his shoulders again."

"Neither do I."

The two were quiet once again as they shared a comfortable silence. The fourth seated officer of the Fourth Squad began chewing on her thumb in thought before shaking her head, "I just don't know what he wanted with Urahara. The stupid bucket-hat wearing pervert isn't saying anything, so we can't even be sure that Naruto found him."

"Well, let's just hope that whatever Naruto's planning that it won't be too dangerous."

"Something tells me that's not likely, Shika."

* * *

"Aizen-sama, I'm afraid I don't agree with the choice for the new Sexta."

The others in the room turned, most having unsurprised looks on their faces, as Naruto gave his opinion to the leader of the Espada forces.

Aizen gave a nod, "Would you care to explain, Naruto?"

"Yes." Naruto looked to the others before he continued, "I'm sure most of you are aware that Luppi is nowhere as powerful as Grimmjow. I'm certain that even now, without his full powers at his disposal, Grimmjow could easily decimate our new Sexta Espada."

There was a general murmur among the other Espada. Barragan gave a grunt of understanding, "That's true, Aizen-sama. Grimmjow was also better at wielding his zanpakutou compared to Luppi."

"Luppi has already been made the Sexta, regardless of there being a disagreement in whether or not some of you think he is qualified for the title." Aizen spoke before taking a sip of tea, "Now, onto the other matter at hand..."

Naruto sighed before resting his head on his hands. He tried, at least. Hell, even Barragan had given him some support; that was rare.

Naruto half-listened as Aizen explained about another 'attack' on Karakura that would be used as a diversion and assurance that his bigger plan would kick into effect; capturing Orihime Inoue. The blond was more focused on the youthful Arrancar that was sending him a glare from across the table. Naruto gave him a grin before turning to face Aizen.

It was no secret that Luppi and Naruto despised each other. It had only been a week since Grimmjow's demotion, and already there was a replacement. Naruto thought it was an insult to the title of Sexta to have someone like Luppi take the spot.

The truth was that their hatred ran deeper than this, though. Luppi was one of the newer Espada; from the moment they met, Naruto had felt something was just off about the Arrancar. He was like Gin with his witty and sarcastic humor, yet unlike Gin, he didn't show Naruto any respect. At least Gin was somewhat of a friend in Naruto's book.

Naruto noticed Luppi had opted to face Aizen as well. Good, the damn brat didn't know what he was getting into if he tried challenging the blond. He wouldn't kill Luppi...but that didn't mean he wouldn't bring him close to it.

Maybe another reason why Naruto held resentment towards the new Sexta was because of how he treated the others, namely Grimmjow. He had blatantly insulted the former Espada on more than one occasion, and it had taken the combined efforts of Apache, Lilinette, and Stark to hold back Naruto when he had heard Luppi try to humiliate Grimmjow after the blue haired Arrancar lost his title.

"So in conclusion, I'll assign six of our Arrancar to this mission in about three weeks time. You are all dismissed."

The chamber cleared out quickly enough. Naruto walked down the hall, following Harribel as he did so.

"Hey, Uzumaki!"

Naruto gave a groan before turning to face the very last person he wanted to see, "What the hell is it this time, Luppi?"

"You know exactly what I'm calling you out for. I'm one of the Espada. Deal with it, unless you think you could do a better job at it?" Luppi let a grin cross his face as he held up a sleeved hand to it, "Oh, that's right. Aizen gave you the title 'Media-Espada' to make you feel important, didn't he?"

"Listen here, tentacle-boy. I _know_ I could hold the title of Sexta better than you could. In fact, if it wasn't for the fact that I'm content with my current status, I would strip that title from you the moment you got that number tattooed onto your hip." the whisker marked Arrancar replied, taking a few steps forward so he was only a few inches from the shorter Arrancar, "The only thing keeping me from crushing you is that damn number, to be frank. So don't get cocky."

Luppi growled as he felt the Media-Espada let loose a wave of spiritual pressure, "You bastard."

"Yeah, don't forget it either." Naruto finished, turning on his heel and walking past Harribel. The Tercera gave the now seething Sexta a brief glance before turning to follow her irked subordinate.

As soon as they were out of earshot, Harribel spoke, "That was a bit much, Naruto."

"You don't know the half of it, Harribel. The moron had it coming." Naruto snapped. He gave Harribel a look to see her raise an eyebrow, and looked down, "Sorry, I didn't mean to lash out like that at you. He just grates my patience."

Harribel gave Naruto a nod, "I can understand. I'm not particularly fond of Luppi either. Still, he _is_ an Espada. Even if he's one of the lower numbers, you must show him some respect, if not restraint."

"Right. I'll keep that in mind while I'm caving his face in with my fist."

Naruto was a bit pleased when Harribel gave a small chuckle, "Okay, that would be something that I wouldn't mind seeing, despite how wrong it would be for me to do so on my part."

"Ah, you'd probably join in, Harribel." the blond replied, earning another chuckle from the older blond Arrancar.

"I think we should do some training with the other three today. They've been restless lately." Harribel spoke, deciding to turn the topic towards a less troublesome subject, "The girls also miss you."

Naruto gave a snort, "They can't stand me being gone for more than three days, Harribel. Of course they miss me."

"You're like a brother to them, if not a bit more." Harribel added.

"A bit more?" Naruto continued, "In what sense?"

"Oh, come now, Naruto. I know you've seen how Apache seems to have a bit of a hero-worshiping tendency with you. Not only that, but Sun-Sun clings to any bit of advice you give her."

"What about Mila?"

"She once claimed you were, and I quote, 'hot enough to get blisters from simply touching his skin'." Harribel replied, earning a groan and mild blush from her oldest subordinate. She found it funny, really. The Arrancar was old enough that most teasing didn't have much effect on him. Still, she enjoyed getting him riled up by pointing out how the younger generation of Arrancar females seemed to idolize him to a certain extent.

"Thank goodness they haven't seen me in my released state."

"_That_ would be interesting."

Naruto gave Harribel a look that stood between a scowl and pout, "You're horrible, Harribel."

"Only to you."

The two continued down the hallway to Harribel's chambers where the other three Fraccion were likely waiting.

* * *

"I don't know, Kisuke. I wouldn't trust one of them if they offered me their help. Why him?"

Urahara had a rare expression of utmost seriousness on his face, "He's different. You had to be there. He...he was blatantly honest with me, yet he seemed hesitant to reveal too much information on the Espada in general."

"Seems like he's just a backstabbing jerkface if you ask me."

"Shut up, Hiyori." Shinji groaned before receiving a smack via sandal to the head, "Gah! Seriously, Hiyori! Doing that is going to cause some long term problems to me years from now!"

"Like I care! It'd probably be an improvement!"

Urahara groaned as his former vice-captain and fellow captain argued, "Can we get back to the situation at hand?"

Shinji and Hiyori both quieted down before turning to the bucket-hat wearing man. Shinji gave a nod, "So, this Uzumaki guy. He's the same one we fought a good couple of decades ago."

"Yeah. He dealt with Ichigo like child's play a few weeks back, and gave Yoruichi a serious fight _without_ drawing his zanpakutou. He also incapacitated two of the lower officers with little strain on his part."

"He didn't kill them?"

Urahara shrugged, "He didn't see a reason to, I guess. Sakura and Shikamaru seem to know more behind it, but aren't talking."

Shinji smiled, "Ah, Sakura-san. Isn't she that Rukia Kuchiki's friend? I think she was acting as a transfer student when Ichigo first gained his powers along with the Kuchiki girl, right?"

Kisuke nodded, "Yeah. The fact she was beaten so quickly disturbs me though; she's a tough cookie. She's on equal level with Renji and Rukia in most areas. Shikamaru I can understand a little; he's not as much of a powerhouse. Still, he had his shikai, and all he was able to deal was a scratch to the Media-Espada's arm. You've heard of that boy's power, right?"

Hiyori was the one to reply, "He can merge with shadows."

"Yep. Anyway, the thing that bothers me is that he simply knocked them out and dealt some minor injuries that were patched up in a few days. I don't know what to make of that Uzumaki guy."

"Maybe," Shinji started, "he's actually being honest. He may just have a problem with Aizen being the head honcho in Las Noches."

"We talked for a bit more than ten minutes, yet he showed no signs of wanting to cause trouble."

"What'd he say aside from what you already told us?" Shinji asked.

Kisuke tapped his chin in thought before taking off his hat and scratching his head, "That's the thing. What he said was both perturbing and unexpected."

* * *

_ "Listen, Kisuke. I want to end this war before it gets to be a problem. I'm not asking to be friends. I doubt that we'll be more than two people with a common enemy. Aizen is too power-hungry. He's overstepping the boundaries of both Soul Reaper and Hollow. If you're willing to help me, I'll play the part as the Arrancar that's loyal. It may require me to do a bit of convincing acting on my part though."_

_ "You mean you may have to fight other Shinigami?"_

_ "Yeah. More or less."

* * *

_

"Part of me wants to think that he's just lying. He seemed sincere though in his desire to help get rid of Aizen. I didn't expect an Arrancar that serves under Aizen to do so."

"He's right about Aizen, though." Shinji spoke while leaning forward in his chair, "The man has a lust for power."

"Well, either way, Naruto informed me that he'll stop by in a month's time. He said that he may be with other Arrancar that are unaware of his plan, and may have to do some fighting." Kisuke placed his hat back on, "Either way, he's still associated with the enemy. We can't be _too_ trusting of him."

"Right."

"Now, I told him of my plan on the fake that will be over Karakura. He agreed it was a good idea, but added a few suggestions. The general layout is a bit different now; there will be a central pillar where the four cardinal pillars intersect, saying that the cardinal direction is a common design in barriers such as these. Adding a fifth barrier isn't an amazing improvement, but he said that it will help stall for time if there's a direct attack on them."

"Alright. Sounds like a good idea. What was the other thing you wanted talk about?"

Kisuke opened up his fan that appeared from out of nowhere while flapping it a bit, "How's your progress going with getting Ichigo?"

Shinji grunted, "The kid's stubborn as hell. He wouldn't join us at first, though I'm suspecting him to appear within the next few days. While he denied it, he looked interested a little."

Kisuke nodded, "Good to know." He looked around a bit before he turned back to the two, "So, will you two be staying for lunch?"

* * *

Ichigo walked up to the warehouse that just seemed to be screaming, 'Notice me!' to the teen. He couldn't deny it anymore; he needed the help of these 'Vizard' or whatever they were called. Walking up and pressing his hands against the steel doors of the giant building while the hinges creaked, he stepped into the darkened and spacious warehouse.

"Well, well, well. I was wondering when you'd show up."

Ichigo turned to see a face he had been expecting, "Hirako."

Shinji gave a wave while his grin grew a bit, "I see you've decided join us after all."

"No. I'm going to use you and the other Vizard to help me train my control over this Hollow inside me." the Kurosaki boy replied while smirking.

"Tch. It isn't like that, Ichigo. We don't just go and offer our help to a Shinigami, especially a 'Substitute'. Either you're in or not."

"Looks like I'll have to force you to help me, then." Ichigo replied while pulling out a badge and pressing it against his forehead. His body fell over while Ichigo's soul appeared, Soul Reaper attire and zanpakutou with him. He drew Zangetsu as Shinji hopped down from the tower of boxes. Ichigo noted seven other individuals watching the two.

"You don't get it, do you? No, I shouldn't have expected you to. You're still just an ignorant kid, after all." Shinji sighed, drawing his blade, "Fine. You want to dance? Let's go."

The sound of the two men clashing with their swords echoed throughout the warehouse as the other seven watched.

"You think this kid is really as powerful as Shinji said he is?"

Rose looked to Love and shrugged, "I don't know, honestly. You can feel the reiatsu pouring out of him though, so he's at least got some power to back up his talk."

Lisa, who was only a few feet away from them, spoke up, "I heard he got trounced by one of the Arrancar we met way back. The blond haired boy."

Love was the one to raise an eyebrow as he heard this, "Really? Damn, I was wondering if I'd be hearing about that guy again. That must be what Shinji wanted to talk about later."

"Most likely." Lisa said while turning back to the fight, "Oh boy, Hiyori's jumping in."

The three looked to see the pig-tailed blond girl shouting at Ichigo as he seemed to be rather annoyed. This wasn't uncommon; Hiyori tended to annoy most people. In turn, most people tended to annoy her.

It eventually got to the point that Hiyori donned her mask and forced the Hollow to come out from Ichigo. After nearly getting her trachea crushed by the out of control Ichigo, and some quick intervention from the other Vizard, it was agreed that Ichigo would be allowed to train to control his powers with the Vizard.

Ichigo didn't realize that this decision he had made on a whim would be one of the most important ones in the weeks to come.

* * *

Naruto sat in his room, lying on his bed as he folded his legs and closed his eyes. He didn't really know what to expect by doing this. There were a few things he could imagine happening, most of them not good.

"Well, it's either risk it or never find out." Naruto thought as he took in a few deep breaths like Harribel had instructed him, and slowly felt himself slip into a deep state of subconsciousness.

He wasn't sure how much time passed until he opened his eyes, but he was where he had imagined himself to be. The place had changed a lot since he had last visited this part of his mind.

He stood within a deeply forested area. Sunlight peeked through a few gaps in the canopy of the dense vegetation while most of the area remained darkened. It wasn't foreboding though; more like peaceful. Sacred, almost.

Naruto followed a small dirt path that broke off in several directions to various parts of his mind. He wasn't sure why, but he felt that going straight was the best choice. He whistled to himself as he continued down the small path. He didn't even know how long it was before he came to something that he was certain was what he was looking for.

There before him lay a cave. A large one, to be exact. All around the top of it hung small little paper seals. The one thing that he definitely recognized was a large one that hung from the center with the inscription of 'seal' on it.

_**"Well, so the whelp finally returns. How long has it been? Two hundred years? Two hundred fifty?"**_

Naruto scowled, "I expected that you would have been absorbed into me by now."

A rumbling laugh echoed from the inside of the cave, _**"So did I. When you died, I had been expecting to simply vanish back to where I was manifested for about two or three millennium before I returned."**_

"You were supposed to die, though. That's what I had been told, at least by my father before I killed Pain."

_**"Your father was a fool. He was trifling in things that mortals shouldn't get involved in. Still, his efforts would have been in vain; you cannot kill what had no mortality to begin with."**_ spoke the voice as a glowing red aura began to develop within the depths of the cave. The trees blew a bit in a now steady breeze, _**"You may have believed that the seal gave me mortality. In a way, that's true. However, the fact of the matter is that it would have merely forced me to regain my strength. Doing so would require eons of slumber. Your death would bring that upon me."**_

"So how is it that you're still here, then?" Naruto asked as he folded his arms, "I died. Why aren't you sleeping?"

_**"Our souls are tied together. You were a wandering spirit for some time before you actually passed over. I had not expected to be linked to you as such. Apparently, neither did that cursed Yondaime Hokage of yours."**_ Two slitted eyes and a maw of giant teeth were now visible, as well as the faint outlines of whiskers and fur.

The Kyuubi.

"So you're saying that we're still linked together, huh?"

_**"Precisely." **_Kyuubi replied with a hint of anger in his voice, _**"Our life force, or chakra, has been replaced by this spiritual energy; reiatsu I believe is what you call it..."**_ The ancient bijuu paused to let Naruto take it in, _**"So, in short, I am still a part of your power as well. The seal seemed to just halt in its deterioration process of my chakra after you died. It still holds me at bay, much to my ire, but it will not weaken me any further."**_

"You're not going to get out though." Naruto couldn't help but smirk, "I'm stronger as well, even without your power."

_**"I won't deny that. This reiatsu of yours is much more potent than when you simply had chakra."**_ the Kyuubi agreed, his eyes narrowing, _**"I had not expected you to ever return here, at least not for several more centuries. I imagined that someday you would remember something of your past."**_ the Kyuubi moved closer to the edge of the cave, and some light actually shined on it's face, revealing the black markings around its left eye, _**"Seeing as there is no use in trying to break through an impenetrable seal, I'm going to make a deal with you."**_

"Deal?"

_**"Correct. I'm going to lend you my power whenever you release your Resurrección, though you already have the capability of going beyond your sixth tailed state. You know this as well as I do. You did it when you were still alive, and you've done it on more than one occasion in Hueco Mundo as well."**_ the giant demon-fox smiled, _**"I find it amusing that you **_**enjoyed**_** this power now. I suppose that comes with being a Hollow though, doesn't it? You and I...we're more alike than we used to be. We're both creatures of great power now."  
**_

Naruto narrowed his eyes, a grimace on his face, "I'm not like you."

_**"Heheh, right. Yet you still enjoy the feeling of that carnal energy that runs through you in your Resurrección. Admit it; you and I are more alike than before."**_ Much to the demon's amusement, Naruto simply turned away instead of arguing.

"Don't let it go to your head, Kyuubi. You're power is amazing, I'll admit it. Two hundred sixty years ago, I would have denied it. I'm not a kid anymore. If anything, show me some respect. I've seen my share of death. I've devoured others that were like me, if you don't remember." Naruto looked to the bijuu again, his eyes steeled, "Not to mention most of that 'carnal energy' is my own."

_**"Of course." **_Kyuubi said, his tone becoming more serious, losing some of its taunting undertone, _**"As it stands, Aizen is a threat to the balance of both the living and spiritual world. I want him gone as much as you do. Don't forget that my power is still next to infinite, seeing as it's stopped being absorbed. It's just contained now, ready for use."**_

"You sound concerned." the Arrancar laughed.

_**"Don't jest about such matters, boy. I'm a force of nature, not a god. My existence requires the worlds to remain in a state of balance, just as any other being made of power such as mine. Not only that, but I have **_**some**_** concern for the state of the realms. That corrupt Shinigami is overstepping his boundaries, just as you have said before."**_

"Fair enough. Looks like we are in agreement for once." Naruto walked up to the cave's edge, "One thing I'd like to add to our deal."

_**"What would that be?"**_

"You won't harm anyone I care for. Got it? You're smart enough to know who those people are."

Kyuubi hesitated for all of two seconds, _**"So be it. You have my word."**_

"If I remember from a few folktales, a kitsune doesn't go back on its word, right?"

_**"You've gotten smarter, boy."**_ the fox snorted, glaring at Naruto with what looked like a bit of begrudging respect, _**"I will not intentionally harm any of your friends while you use my power. Just remember that you're the one who controls what my powers do when you use them."**_

The blond grinned, "Good. I think this may be a fresh start for us."

_**"Don't count on it. I simply acknowledge the fact that you are thinking on common grounds with me for once. That and the fact you are actually powerful, though not as powerful as me. Now be gone before I start giving you stomach cramps."**_

"Heh, I love you too, bastard-fox." Naruto turned to leave, and his world faded from view.

* * *

Naruto awoke to his room, still sitting on his bed. He cracked his neck a few times before getting up from his spot. He must have been there for all of two minutes, seeing as he was relatively fine, and had no cramps in his muscles. That was good.

Walking over to the window of his room that over looked Las Noches, he gave the place a long and observant look. He knew right off the bat that there would likely be a fight in this place. It was next to inevitable. Especially if that Orihime girl had friends in high places.

Still, Naruto had done what he needed to do. In fact, it seemed his old tenant had been thinking the same thing, which was good. The Kyuubi and the Media-Espada would work together if need be to bring down Sosuke Aizen.

Despite his general dislike for the fox, Naruto knew that Kyuubi was an ancient being who had seen things that he probably still hasn't seen. Not only that, but the bijuu was a powerhouse for chakra. Well, not chakra anymore, but reiatsu. Still, that was fine with Naruto.

The Arrancar knew for a fact that the demon-fox was well aware of the events that had occurred in the past two hundred sixty years. So that meant that Kyuubi wasn't in the dark about matters. Another helpful thing to keep in mind.

Soon enough Naruto would be going back to Karakura. Once his month of probation was up, he'd be there and give Kisuke an update.

* * *

Ichigo blinked wearily as he stood on his two feet, trying to stop the room from spinning. He had just finished fighting one of the most bizarre battles in his entire life; a fight with a Hollow equivalent of himself.

"So, how are you feeling?" Shinji asked with a grin, though he already seemed to notice Ichigo was not in the mood for talking.

"Hah...I told you...we should have just done this from the start...hah..." Ichigo spoke before falling on his hands and knees, "Damn it. Stop making the room spin so much, Shinji."

Shinji quirked up an eyebrow, "Hey, Ichigo, you ok-"

The orange haired teen opened his mouth while turning to the side a bit, and the sound of liquid hitting the dirt could be heard as Ichigo emptied out his stomach.

"Crap...I don't feel so good."

"That's normal. Just give your body sometime to adjust to the new powers. You'll be fine in a few hours."

Ichigo was thankful that Shinji decided to help him up, because the Substitute Soul Reaper was too proud to go and ask for help, "Thanks..."

Shinji gave a chuckle as they approached the other seven Vizard, "Well, Ichigo finally did it."

The others gave a nod. Love was the first to speak, "Heheh, you really gave us a scare back there, Ichigo. We were starting to run low on time before we'd have to do you in."

Ichigo, despite what he just heard, gave a smirk, "Yeah. Well, I tend to surprise people. Thanks for the help."

A few minutes later found Ichigo resting on a cot while the Vizard were gathered in a small group. They were speaking in hushed voices, and looking to make sure Ichigo was sleeping as they did, "I don't like leaving the others in the dark like this, Shinji."

"Lisa, if we told his friends, then who knows what they would do. As far as my understanding goes, Yamamoto and the other captains are the only ones in Soul Society aware of these plans. The vice-captains may learn of it later, but they'll likely be told to be secretive about it. If too many ears hear this, it's bound to get to Aizen."

"Hn, point made. Still, can we be sure that Uzumaki or whatever that brat's name was can actually pull this off?" Kensei asked while chewing on a rice cake.

Hiyori was the one to respond, her demeanor displaying her rare mature side, "We're not sure. As far as we know, that moron of an Arrancar is dead right now. Aizen could have found out."

Shinji gave a nod, "We have to be prepared for this plan to fail. That's all there is to it. It's better to be safe than screwed, as I say."

"You never say that, baldy."

"Shut it, Hiyori."

* * *

"That's a lot better, Orihime." Rukia smiled as she stood in the air a bit, "You need to be more serious about attacking though."

Orihime looked like she was ready to protest before she closed her mouth and nodded, "Right, Rukia-san."

Rukia sighed, "Orihime, don't be so hard on yourself. You shouldn't be ashamed of your desire to protect rather than fight. That's what makes you special; you care."

Orihime looked to the side a bit, "Ah...thank you, Rukia-san. It's just...I wish I could better protect my friends, like you."

Rukia landed on the ground and put a hand on each of Orihime's shoulders, which was quite funny to those looking from a distance, since Orihime was actually taller than Rukia, "Orihime, you can use that desire to protect to help you fight. There's a thing called 'righteous anger' or so I remember Sakura saying once. You've seen how powerful she is when she fights, right?"

"Yes. She's scary when she gets angry. I think she almost destroyed an entire building back when we were trying to rescue you."

"Yeah. I've been friends with her for a long time. I only see her get angry like that when one of her friends is attacked." Rukia laughed a bit, "Did you know she's in charge of training medics that are specialized in field combat?"

The orange haired girl's eyes widened, "Really? That's amazing!"

Rukia smiled, "Yeah. She's the fourth seat of Unohana's squad for a good reason. She says that she has a hard time controlling her power when she gets angry. She's been like that for as long as I've known her and Shikamaru. Anyway, my point is this; it is not a sin to _fight_ for the safety of those who are dear to you. Okay?"

Rukia and Orihime suddenly went quiet, _"Attention! Arrancar sighted in Karakura! Repeat, Arrancar sighted in Karakura! There are five of them! They have engaged with Hitsugaya-taichou's Advance Guard!"_

Jushirou Ukitake, who had been watching Orihime and Rukia training, stood up, "Rukia, did you get the message?"

"Yes sir! Just now!"

"Proceed to the front of squad headquarters! There should be a Senkaimon ready for you!"

Rukia gave a quick bow before dashing off.

"Rukia-san! Wait, I'm coming with!"

Rukia stopped to see Orihime running to meet up with her, "Orihime..."

Ukitake spoke as he walked over to the two, "Rukia, at least let her come with. Tell whoever is directing the Senkaimon to have it open up a safe distance from the main battle."

"I..." Rukia gave a nod, "Yes. Come on, Orihime, we have to hurry!"

"R-right!"

The two women dashed off to the Senkaimon as Ukitake gave a sigh, "This can't be good for my health. So much for hoping that this peace would last longer."

* * *

Naruto stood at the opening of the _**Garganta**_, looking down at the battles with Yammy and Luppi. He was thankful that they were keeping the Shinigami occupied. He had to get to Urahara's, and fast.

"Aooo!"

Naruto turned to Wonderweiss Margera, "What's up, Wonderweiss?"

Wonderweiss lifted a hand and it began to glow red. Naruto blinked in confusion; why was Wonderweiss charging up a _**Bala**_ and pointing it at him? Unless...

Naruto moved just as the younger blond Arrancar shot his attack. It made impact with the bald Shinigami they had encountered. Naruto gave a grin to his comrade, "Thanks, Wonderweiss! Keep on your toes now, they aren't pushovers when they get serious!"

"Waohhhh."

Naruto decided that Wonderweiss was okay. The kid had a lot of spiritual energy; enough to be an Espada. Naruto found he could relate to him.

The Media-Espada turned to the other two Arrancar. He hoped Yammy made it out of the fight alright. Sure, he got on Yammy's nerves, but he knew that Yammy didn't _hate_ Naruto. Luppi, on the other hand...well, he hoped the Sexta got a real beating.

Naruto looked towards the direction that Grimmjow had flown off to. He would leave him to his business. Hell, maybe Grimmjow would be in a better mood after a good fight.

Naruto rocketed off to the house of the eccentric former captain, relieved to see no one following him. He spiraled around like a drill in the air a few times before breaking the sound barrier and roaring through the skies of Karakura.

That's when he sensed it.

The Arrancar forced himself to a stop, and felt the air flutter around him a bit before he looked ahead of him, "Hey! I remember you! Um..."

"Hiyori Sarugaki, you idiot!"

Naruto nodded, "Ah. I see...I take it Kisuke told you of the plan?"

Hiyori gave a smirk, "Yep. Doesn't mean I'm going to let you do this without a butt-kicking."

"Hm?"

Hiyori grumbled a bit, "You said it yourself. If you have to, you'll fight. It'd be too weird if you got away from a fight in Karakura." the former vice-captain pulled out her blade while putting a hand over her face, "Just to let you know, I'm much stronger than I used to be."

"Heh. I see you hold a grudge against me. Alright, Hiyori, I'll fight you. If I run low on time, I'm leaving it up to you to let Kisuke know what's going on."

"Yeah yeah, just get your sword out already."

Naruto smirked, "Draw my sword? Look, if I draw my sword, then I'll have to fight for real. I don't want to hurt you."

Hiyori surprised Naruto by grinning as well, her pointed tooth sticking out a bit, "Didn't I tell you, baldy? I'm stronger than I used to be."

The Arrancar quirked an eyebrow as Hiyori's reiatsu rose significantly. Her mask appeared as it the white shards formed together. Naruto let out a low whistle, "Wow, you weren't kidding. I may actually get a real fight out of this."

The Arrancar drew his red handled odachi and grinned while fiddling with a tassel. He gave her a smirk before raising his own spiritual pressure to match hers, "Let's make this a good act then, Hiyori."

**End of Chapter Seven: Bam! Here's chapter seven! I'd offer all you readers a slice of pie to go with it, but I don't have enough money nor time to do so. So...yeah. Skipped a few things like Ichigo fighting his Inner Hollow. I would have done that, but I think that would have been detracting too much from the story, since Naruto is the main focus here. Don't worry though; Ichigo will get his spot in the limelight in due time. After all, he has to kick fight eventually, right? Right. Aside from that, not much else to say here. As always, thanks for reading!**

**On a sidenote, I'd like to state two things. First off, this will NOT be a harem. I know it's been coming off as one. Honestly, Naruto just seems to be the kind of guy who is friendly to all girls naturally unless he has a reason not to be. Plus, he's more than two centuries in age; he's bound to flirt once in a great while at least. Aside from that I'd like to once again thank Paradox Jast for his continued beta-reading. He's been a big help for me.**


	8. Capturing the Princess

**Disclaimer: Mashashi Kishimoto is the owner of Naruto and all related characters, shinigami, hollowfied, or otherwise. Tite Kubo is the owner of Bleach and all its related characters.**

**Chapter Eight: Capturing the Princess**

Sakura stood on top of the Urahara Shoten and watched as a large explosion went off a few blocks from where she was standing. She felt the two reiatsu levels combating, and couldn't help but shiver.

"Naruto..." Sakura spoke while gripping her sword to keep her hand from shaking. She knew that if he managed to reach the shop, she'd have to confront him. She didn't want to do that, especially with what happened only recently.

Another large explosion, followed by a flash of red light, was felt. The rosette watched through emerald eyes, hoping that if her old friend did make it to her, she'd be able to talk some sense into him.

* * *

**_"You think that hurt? Think again, moron!"_**

Naruto dodged a swipe from Hiyori's blade as it narrowly missed cleaving off his head, and flew up higher while blocking an onslaught from the Vizard.

"You really ought to work on that temper of yours. The last thing I need is to have you losing your cool in a battle when you're the one who pushed me to fight in the first place." Naruto replied while blocking a thrust of her sword with an open palm, "You're strong, no doubt, but you lack patience, Hiyori-san."

**_"Hiyori-san? Don't go throwing formalities at me!" _**the pigtailed blond girl retorted, charging at him with a battle cry. He prepared a small **_Bala_** while pointing his index and middle fingers at her. He was about to fire the projectile of energy when she suddenly vanished right in front of him. Quickly rounding about to face her, he aimed and fired the attack, only for her to zip to her right, avoiding the blast.

"She's gotten faster..." Naruto commented to himself while backing off a little. A flash of steel flew past his face, and he smirked at the girl before him, "You need to work on getting to your target sooner, otherwise they'll just take advantage of you when you leave yourself open like this."

**_"Oh, shut up! I don't need to be lectured on how to fight, baldy!"_** Hiyori growled as she continued slashing away at thin air as Naruto remained just out of her reach. He blocked with his zanpakutou a few times, and was a bit happy to see that his opponent was putting more power behind her attacks. Still not enough speed, but he supposed he couldn't be asking for too much against this girl. She seemed like the kind to go full throttle in a fight and not think things through entirely.

Yet again, that sounded a lot like him when he was a younger Arrancar.

The pigtailed girl faded from view after dodging a spinning kick from the Arrancar. Naruto blinked several times before sensing her power behind him. He spun around just in time to block her sword, a few sparks flying as he did so, "Almost had me that time. Not enough though, Hiyori."

**_"Who said that was my intention?"_** Naruto swore he felt the smirk in the girl's voice, **_"You know, for a guy who claims to be experienced in fighting, you really fall for traps easily."_**

Hiyori lifted an open palm before it began glowing a deep red. The Media-Espada's eyes widened, "You too?"

**_"Sayonara, Uzumaki!"_** Hiyori spoke as the ball in her hand began to roar with power, **_"Cero!"_**

Naruto had no time to respond aside from putting his **_Bala_** in front of the attack to try and lessen the damage. Still...it was common knowledge that a standard **_Cero_** could overpower a **_Bala_** any day.

The blast rocketed through the air before sending the blond Arrancar off into a nearby park. Dust and clods of dirt were sent flying into the sky as the attack made contact with the forested area. Hiyori wasted no time and flew over to continue her attack on her blond opponent.

Naruto, meanwhile, was laying in a small crater, the smell of burnt cloth filling his nostrils.

He grinned.

"She hurt me..." Naruto laughed, "She _hurt _me! I actually feel pain! Hahahaa!" The blond hopped to his feet, "I haven't had a fight like this for years! Yes!"

Naruto looked to see the girl flying at him, **_"Don't think I'm through yet, Uzumaki!"_**

"Heheh...I finally can use this without guilt..." Naruto lifted his blade before spinning it in his hands, "Let's see if she's capable of handling an attack like _this_!" Naruto pointed his blade at the girl while a small ball of orange light began to form at the tip, "**_Bala Grande_**!"

Sarugaki gasped as a large ball roared through the air, heading straight towards her. She lifted her blade while increasing her reiatsu output to try and lessen the damage of the attack. She was shocked, however, when the giant ball of energy continued to push against her blade, **_"Wh-what the hell?"_**

Naruto smirked to himself, "It's one of my originals...the **_Bala Grande_**, unlike a standard **_Bala_**, does not explode when it makes contact with its target. It simply tries to bowl them over and blast them away!"

Hiyori cursed under her breath as she felt herself lose footing in the air, if that was possible. She let out a shout before angling her zanpakutou a bit, and hefting the ball of condensed energy over her shoulders. It continued to fly into the sky before it finally exploded, sending a small shockwave through the air. Hiyori looked down to her opponent, who was grinning like an idiot at her.

**_"What are you smiling about, idiot?" _**Hiyori snapped as she landed on the ground, a fair distance away from Naruto. She lifted her mask a bit to get a good look at him, "You think this is a game, don't you?"

"No no, I'm just happy you're pushing me to fight this hard. I haven't used that attack in almost a decade and a half. I developed it to overwhelm enemies that think they can simply deflect a **_Bala_**. I don't use it that often simply because it takes longer than its normal version does to create. Not to mention the best way to use it for me is through my sword. That requires more time still to channel my spiritual energy through the sword and to the tip." The blond rubbed the back of his sheepishly, "Sorry, I was getting carried away with my explanation, wasn't I?"

"Tch, whatever, you're lucky I'm not here to kill you." Hiyori grumbled, "One question before I continue this fight; why do you care so much about what happens to the humans here?"

The whisker marked blond sighed, "I get that question a lot. Honestly...I don't have a clear answer. I think it's just something I carried with me since I died. I..." He paused for a moment, "I died protecting my friends years and years ago from a man who had great power. I'm not really from this world, I'm from a place called Konohagakure, which is a village within the Fire Country. This place, in turn, is part of a landmass known as the Elemental Nations. I'm not too sure on the rest of that world, but..." Naruto shook his head, "Sorry, going off on a tangent again. Anyway, here's my current answer to your question; I believe every human has the right to live their life. To simply take that away from them because you hate them or are hungry...that's just horrible. Sure, humans do horrible things to each other as well, but those humans often end up like I do. I became like this because I was scared, and I didn't want to be alone."

If it were possible, Hiyori felt a pang of sympathy run through her. She pulled her mask down, and spoke in a calmer tone than she had previously been using, **_"I see. Well, Naruto Uzumaki, you're a real unique case among Arrancar then, aren't you? I hope this amazing plan of yours succeeds."_**

"I do too, Hiyori Sarugaki."

The blonds clashed again, steel scraping against steel as they pushed against each other, **_"You do realize...that even if this works, that Hollows will continue to feed on human souls, right?"_**

"Yes. However, that's why Shinigami are around. The same could go for you too, right? Vizard are Shinigami with Hollow powers, right?"

**_"Yeah, I guess that's true."_** She looked up to him as she strained to maintain her ground, **_"You know...I thought Urahara was crazy when he said an Arrancar wanted to help stop Aizen."_**

"Heheh, just goes to show you can never judge a book by its cover." Naruto replied before tripping her up, "Like you, for instance. You're a rather cute girl with those pigtails and freckles, though I doubt we'd really hit it off well as far as a relationship would go. Underneath those charming features lie the heart of a fighter, though. Right?"

Hiyori blinked as Naruto held his blade a few centimeters from her throat, **_"Damn it..."_**

Naruto patted her masked cheek in a gentle manner, "I win."

_**"You sure?" **_she smirked, _**"Check where my free hand is..."**_

Naruto looked to see Hiyori's free hand, glowing with another _**Cero**_, aimed at his groin. He looked at her, mildly shocked as he frowned, "You're a sadistic one, aren't you?"

Hiyori let out a laugh, _**"Only to those who underestimate me, or those who think they're all that."**_ She powered up her attack further as Naruto decided to back off, not wanting to risk something that even the medical Arrancar Aizen had created wouldn't be able to heal.

The Arrancar watched with mild fascination as the girl used her chance to escape to her advantage. She disappeared from view with a quick _**shunpo**_, reappearing at Naruto's side. The male blond cursed his ill luck before raising his sword, "Son of a-"

The blond was sent through the air for the second time via _**Cero**_, though this time he was wiser to not let himself keep going. He slammed a foot into the open air, and halted his trajectory, "Fooling me once, that isn't surprising. Fooling me twice..." Naruto grinned, "I don't fall for the same trick twice, Hiyori!" His blade glowed orange for a brief moment before the deadly _**Cero**_ did likewise, "_**Rechazamiento**_!"

Hiyori felt her control over the attack slip, and she began to back off as it remained hovering before the Media-Espada, _**"Now what...?"**_

Naruto let out a might yell as he flung the attack back at Hiyori. She didn't have time to really react, raising a hand and hoping for the best.

* * *

_Boom!_

Grimmjow turned to see a burst of orange in the distance. He felt a smirk tug on his lips as he laughed, "Heheh, looks like Naruto decided to get in the fray." He turned to his opponent, grinning like a predator who had finally cornered the prey it had been stalking for days, "So, shinigami, have you managed to get any stronger since we last fought? That Bankai of yours won't do squat against me, you know that!"

Ichigo gave Grimmjow a smirk of his own, "I'll show you..."

The former Espada watched as his opponent lifted a hand to his face while the air became saturated with a dark aura. Grimmjow's mocking look faltered as he continued to watch, "What the hell?"

An eruption of dark red and black spiritual energy rushed out of Ichigo as he raised his head to face Grimmjow fully. However, instead of the youthful face of a teenager, Grimmjow was now facing a mask not unlike that of a Hollow.

_**"You're probably wondering how I managed to do this. Well, I don't have time to really explain, so you'll have to wait until after I've defeated you for an explanation, Grimmjow."**_ Ichigo spoke. A moment later, Grimmjow felt the hairs on the back of his neck tingle. He whirled around while unsheathing his zanpakutou to block the Substitute Soul Reaper's blade. As the two weapons met, Grimmjow felt his arm rack with pain.

"Where'd you get this power from?" Grimmjow roared as he was pushed back. Ichigo, however said nothing, instead rushing to met the Arrancar a second time. Their blades met, and this time Ichigo placed his free hand against the flat end of the sword.

_**"Getsuga Tenshou!"**_

"Gyaaaaaaah!"

Grimmjow cried out in pain as he was sent spiraling to the earth below. He forced open his eyes to see Ichigo flying alongside him. He barely had time to blink as Ichigo gathered energy into his blade, the dark, flame-like power coursing through the small zanpakutou.

_**"It's over, Grimmjow."**_ Ichigo replied.

The blue haired Arrancar watched in mild horror while raising his blade in a futile attempt to avoid being obliterated by the kid's attack. The sky erupted in a shade of red and jet black as Ichigo unleashed his power.

Grimmjow, by some miracle, managed to avoid the direct blast, though a good portion of his shirt was now scorched. He took in a few weary breaths while glaring at the boy, "You little punk...where did you get that _damn power_? That's not the reiatsu of a Soul Reaper! What did you do in the last month to get so strong?"

Ichigo, yet again, failed to answer, _**"No time to explain. I thought I told you that before."**_ The orange haired youth dashed to meet the Arrancar for a third time. Grimmjow was prepared this time, raising his blade and striking it down upon Ichigo's.

_Crack! Crikcrack!_

Grimmjow watched as the mask on Ichigo's face suddenly shattered. The brown eyes of the teenager widened in horror as he felt his power dissipate. Grimmjow felt it too, and let out a laugh as a grin spread on his face.

"Looks like that power of yours ran out, Shinigami!" the former Sexta chuckled, "You sure did a number on me, but now you seem to be worn out! That power must have taken a lot out of you, huh?"

Ichigo felt a foot connect with his gut, and he felt spittle fly as Grimmjow raised his weapon to strike at the orange haired youth.

'_No, not now!'_ Ichigo felt his strength slowly leave him as the sadistic Arrancar's blade moved to cut him down.

"_**Bakudo Number Thirty-nine! Enkosen!**__"_

Grimmjow's blade never met flesh, instead crashing against a wall of spiritual pressure. He raised an eyebrow, and looked to see another shinigami holding up the protective _**kido**_ spell in front of Ichigo. Grimmjow growled as he stood before the dark haired shinigami, "Who the hell are you, punk?"

"Shikamaru Nara, fifth seated officer of Squad Ten of the Gotei Thirteen. You're Grimmjow Jeagerjaques, if my knowledge proves right..." Shikamaru waved his hand a bit while grumbling, "Damn...that hurt..."

"Sh-Shikamaru? What are you-?"

"Ichigo, stay back. I'm no match for this guy if I have to worry about you getting in my way."

The Arrancar laughed, "Heh, you think you can handle a fight against me? You're the fifth seat officer, how the hell do you expect to take me on when this guy with his Bankai can't even defeat me?"

"I have my ways..." Shikamaru replied, drawing his blade. He took in a deep breath, and quickly flash stepped to meet his target. Grimmjow didn't even bat an eyelash as he moved his blade to meet the Soul Reaper's.

Shikamaru's expression was grim and set with determination. He needed to wait until just the right moment...

"Darken, Kusakakage."

Grimmjow swiped his blade, only to meet nothing but air. He blinked several times, "Where the hell did he-?"

A spike of reiatsu got his attention, and he looked to see a dark mass from the top of a building form. Not a second later, a blast of blue energy shot out of it, making its way to Grimmjow. He moved to the side as the blast nearly hit him. He looked down to see that the shadowy mass had vanished, and with it, the reiatsu signature.

"Tch, damn coward..." the Arrancar grumbled while trying to search for Shikamaru's signature. Grimmjow looked back to the beaten form of Ichigo, and grinned, "Well, if he isn't coming out to fight, then I'll just finish you off instead."

"Like I'm going down that easily..." Ichigo retorted, though his voice sounded weak and his stance was slouched from fatigue.

Grimmjow raised his hand as it began forming a red ball of energy. Ichigo felt his arms shake in protest, wanting nothing more but to simply stop moving. Ichigo tried to call upon his Hollow mask a second time, but to no avail.

"So long, shinigami!"

Grimmjow let loose his _**Cero**_, and it blasted right through the spot where Ichigo had been standing before erupting in a terrifying display of raw power. The former Sexta laughed maniacally as the smoke cleared. Yet another opponent that he had defeated, another step closer to becoming the king.

* * *

Ichigo blinked, but was surprised to not see any light. Did he die...again?

"It's alright. I managed to pull you into my shikai before his attack hit you."

Ichigo looked to his side to see Shikamaru. He scanned the dark void around him, and then rested his eyes on Shikamaru again, "Wait...this is your shikai?"

"Yeah. It creates a network of shadows for me to travel through. That's how I was able to attack without being detected by Grimmjow." Shikamaru searched the area before raising a hand, and smirking, "Ichigo, how many more of those black energy waves can you use?"

The Substitute Soul Reaper thought for only a moment before replying, "One or two, depending on how much power I put into the attack itself."

"Fair enough. I'm going to make an opening behind Grimmjow. You launch another one of those attacks as soon as you have a clear opening." He moved his hand around a few times before turning to the orange haired teen, "I'd recommend you prepare the attack right now. Once the portal opens, he'll detect us right away."

Ichigo nodded before his Bankai flared to life. He gritted his teeth while gathering power into his zanpakutou, "Alright, Shikamaru. Whenever you're ready."

Shikamaru nodded, "Don't mess up; we only have one shot at this."

"Right."

Shikamaru raised his blade and sliced the air before blue sky became visible. In the middle of the visible sky was Grimmjow. Ichigo pulled back his blade before roaring with renewed determination, "_**Getsuga Tenshou**_!"

The blue haired Arrancar's head turned just in time to see a wave of crimson and black smash into him. The wave exploded upon contact, expanding to five times it size before fading away. Ichigo and Shikamaru stood in the open air, waiting to see if they had succeeded.

"I think we got him." Ichigo spoke. He turned to see his companion's features showing clear frustration, "Hey, Shikamaru, what's up?"

"He's still conscious. Damn it..."

They stared into the clearing smoke, and sure enough, Grimmjow stood before them, a royally pissed off look on his face as he growled in anger, "You bastards...it's going to take more than _that _to beat me!"

Grimmjow looked worse for the wear. A good portion of his shirt was destroyed from the attack, and much of his backside was scarred and burnt as well.

Shikamaru felt a familiar presence enter the town through a Senkaimon. He suppressed a smile as he felt the well concealed reiatsu signature approach them. He looked to the orange haired teen, and spoke, "Ichigo, I've got a plan..."

* * *

"..and that's the about all I really have to tell Kisuke for now."

Hiyori took in everything that Naruto had just told her in regards to what he knew of Aizen's plans. There was one thing she had to ask though, "How did you manage to beat me so easily?"

"It was due to a variety of reasons, Hiyori. I found a way to keep your focus off by angering you. I have greater speed than you, and I mean no offense to you by saying this, but I'm a more experienced fighter overall."

The weary blond Vizard groaned as she tried to get up from the tree she had been sitting against, "What was that last move you used to repel my _**Cero**_? I have _never_ seen anything like that before."

The blond Arrancar gave a nod, "That's because I invented that technique. It's called _**Rechazamiento **_or 'Rejection'. It allows me to leak my own spiritual energy into a blast like a _**Cero**_ and then repel the attack in the exact opposite direction that it was shot from."

Hiyori gave a snort, "Tch, figures that you'd cheat like that."

Naruto gave her a smile; Apache had said something like that to him once as well, "It's not cheating. It's called adapting and strategical thinking. It can help win a battle much more easily than brute strength sometimes."

The blond haired girl shot Naruto a weak glare, "Shut up. I don't need you lecturing me on how to fight."

Naruto gave a nod, "I can see that. In all honesty, you gave me a good fight. You singed my clothing and I feel sore. I haven't felt this great in ages, Hiyori." He walked over and placed a gentle hand on her head before his face split into his famous grin, "Thanks for the fight."

"Huh?" She raised an eyebrow, "You're _thanking_ me? Who the hell do you think you are to go and _thank_ me for fighting you?" She swatted his hand away while awaiting an answer.

Naruto didn't say anything, instead getting up and looking off into a far direction, "Oh boy...Grimmjow's against three now? This could be inter-" He went quiet as his stare became unfocused. He blinked before a look of surprise crossed his face, "Crap!"

Naruto turned to Hiyori, and spoke frantically, "Hiyori, will you be able to tell Kisuke Urahara everything I told you?"

Hiyori gave a quick nod while staring at the frantic Arrancar, "Y-yeah, why?"

"I have to go!"

Naruto blasted into the air with the roar of his reiatsu filling the area. Hiyori blinked out the dust from her eyes as she watched the Arrancar disappear as he ascended into the sky before taking off towards the direction that several spiritual energy signatures seemed to be coming from.

Naruto felt the wind whipping at his face as he continued to fly at incredible speed towards Grimmjow's reiatsu signature. Naruto felt not three, but _four_ reiatsu sources fighting him. The blond could see his comrade up ahead. Sure enough, there were four different Shinigami fighting him. Sakura and Shikamaru were among them, the other being Ichigo Kurosaki. The fourth one was a dark haired woman that Naruto had not met before. Grimmjow, despite being severely outnumbered, remained strong in the fight. Naruto could see though that unless he released his zanpakutou, which he wasn't sure he could do with his arm missing, Grimmjow would likely be defeated.

Grimmjow turned to his friend before grunting, "I don't need your help."

Naruto gave Grimmjow a flat look, "That's a load of bull if I ever heard it. What got you looking like that? I mean...your hair has _frost_ in it. What happened?"

The former Sexta looked to the three before them, "The guy with the weird ponytail can move in shadows and make portals with them. So he made a portal for that dark haired woman to shoot a blast of ice at me with, it froze about half of my body, and then the pink haired one came flying out of nowhere and used some freakish strength to punch me. She cracked a few ribs I think."

Naruto sighed, "Yet you think you can take them on as it is..." He looked to the orange haired teen, "What about Kurosaki?"

"He's got a weird power now. Something that gives him Hollow-like spiritual energy and a mask...he can hardly hold onto the power though."

The two Arrancar stopped talking as they turned to their rear. There was Ulquiorra, standing before them calmly.

"What? Is the mission over?"

Ulquiorra gave a nod, "Yes. We're done now."

Not a moment sooner, three yellow beams of light shot down from a _**Garganta**_, sending the three Arrancar safely back to Hueco Mundo. The blond Arrancar felt two pairs of eyes on him, and knew who they belonged to.

Naruto steeled his features before turning to Sakura and Shikamaru, "Looks like we're leaving. I guess I should be happy; I'd hate to fight you two especially right now. Next time I don't think we'll be as lucky though."

Sakura, who had her large gauntlets activated, gave Naruto a somewhat hurt look, though there was obviously some confusion and maybe even anger as well, "Naruto..."

Naruto didn't say anything further to Shikamaru or Sakura. He simply gave them a sad smile before nodding to the two while he ascended further into the yellow beam of light.

The _**Garganta**_ eventually closed up as the _**Negacion**_ holding the Arrancar vanished back into Hueco Mundo. Sakura felt her body shake a bit.

Sakura felt someone put a hand on her shoulder, and Rukia's voice broke her from her quiet sobs, "Sakura...come on. We need to check up on the others. I have to also make sure that Orihime is alright."

Sakura gave a nod while following the others over to the park area where the residue of Hitsugaya's spiritual pressure could be felt, along with Urahara's. She just hoped that no one was seriously injured. She wasn't entirely sure if she would be able to focus enough to heal anyone right now.

* * *

Naruto sighed as he looked to his other comrades as they stood in the midst of the black void of their portal between the human world and Hueco Mundo. They all had taken a bit of damage, even Wonderweiss, who had gone about fighting against a red-haired vice-captain named Renji, or so the young Arrancar had stated to Naruto.

That wasn't the thing that had troubled him, though. Hell, even the fact that he was relying on someone like Hiyori to relay information to Kisuke wasn't bothering him that much. It was the orange haired teen standing a little ways off from the group that was not settling well with him. He had been expecting her here, but it didn't mean he was still fine with it.

"Ulquiorra, I still think twelve hours is hardly enough time for a person, let alone a _child_, to get ready to leave their life behind."

The Cuarta gave Naruto the usual stoic expression before replying, "It's not a matter of what you think, Naruto. Aizen-sama has stated that she will be alloted twelve hours to say goodbye to one person."

"It's pointless, not to mention that the person, whomever it may be, will not be able to see, hear, or detect her at all!" Naruto continued, pointing at Orihime for emphasis.

"I'll say it once more, Uzumaki. It's not a matter of what you think. These are the orders given by Aizen-sama."

Naruto growled a bit before shutting up. Grimmjow looked to see the Media-Espada looking to the human girl with a look that could be seen as a variety of things; guilt, sadness, worry, maybe even a bit of anger. The myriad of emotions quickly settled to a frown as he looked to the girl.

"So, you're Orihime Inoue."

Orihime recognized Naruto as one of the three that had first visited Karakura. He had been the one who had fought Yoruichi as well. He was said to be very strong...

"I am Orihime...yes..."

The blond gave a grunt as he nodded, "Huh." He looked away from her and turned to the others, "I'll wait for her to get her stuff taken care of. Ulquiorra, if you want to report back to Aizen, that's fine."

Naruto was expecting Ulquiorra to refuse and tell Naruto it was his duty to take care of Orihime. Much to his surprise, Ulquiorra instead turned down the portal, "Very well. We'll wait for you to bring the girl to Hueco Mundo in twelve hours. That bracelet on her wrist is to stay on her at all times. It's what keeps her from being detected."

"Got it." Naruto replied with a nod.

Orihime and Naruto watched the group of Arrancar walk further down the black corridor of their portal, and soon their presence was no more as they exited the other side of the _**Garganta**_. The Media-Espada gave a sigh as he turned to his new responsibility, "Well, let's get you back to Karakura. You know the rules; no more than twelve hours." Naruto raised his hand a little as the portal opened. Orihime noted that the blond masked his reiatsu a lot before following her out into the human world.

"Uzumaki-san?"

"Hm?"

Orihime didn't know why, and perhaps would chalk it up to brash decisions made by stressful situations, but she felt that she could trust this Arrancar better than the others she had met so far, "What's going to happen to my friends and Soul Society?"

Naruto simply shook his head, "Well, I know that there are a few possible answers to that question, but I'm not sure if any of them are more favorable than the others. I guess all I can safely say right now is that they'll be going through a lot of hard times soon..." He noticed the girl become downcast upon hearing that, "Ah, then again, I'm not entirely sure, so, you know never know, right?"

The teenage girl didn't seem that convinced, but forced a small smile, "You don't seem like you want to go through with this."

"I hate getting the living world involved with our problems." Naruto admitted while letting his fake smile drop, "Listen, Orihime, I won't lie to you. There's a war on the horizon. It'll be a quick one. It will result in death. I want to stop it from pulling Karakura, as well as the other parts of the human world, into it. I..."

Orihime noticed that he was pausing in mid-thought, and she sensed something was bothering him, "Uzumaki-san?"

"...I'll tell you later. Just do what you need to do, but don't let anyone know of what you're doing. I don't want you to get in trouble, okay? If you need me for anything, well, I'll won't be far."

"What about the others from Soul Society? Won't they see you?"

Naruto laughed, "Orihime, you apparently have never tried finding me when I want to remain hidden." He grinned as she gave him a curious look, "Don't worry, I'll be fine."

Orihime nodded before floating down to the road below them and walking back to her house. She passed right through the wall and disappeared. Naruto could still sense her presence, her bright and cheerful aura scurrying around her home. Well, it may have been bright and cheerful at one point. Now though, it was less vibrant, and not nearly as radiant with joy as it usually was from what Naruto had seen in her.

The Media-Espada dragged a weary hand over his face while floating down to the town and hiding in an alley just out of sight of Orihime's place, "Damn it...why is always the innocent ones that become victims?"

Naruto was surprised when half the day was over. He had kept to the shadows, following Orihime from a safe and respectable distance. Eventually she reached a small clinic, and floated through an open window on the upper floor of the building. He guessed that she was making this her last stop before she left with him, so he decided not to go and hurry her up.

She exited the window a short while later, and Naruto saw the faint trail of tears on her cheeks. He frowned, "Orihime?"

"I...I'm fine." She spoke, wiping away the watery streaks on her face and smiling slightly, "I'm ready to go now."

"Please don't fake that you're happy. If you're upset, you should show it." Naruto spoke quietly before walking over to her and putting a gentle hand on her head, "I do enough of that as it is. We don't need two people wearing masks around here."

Orihime found herself again dumbfounded by this blond Arrancar. He was an enigma; kind, yet fighting for the supposedly 'bad' people of this war between Aizen and Soul Society. Then again, he said he wanted to prevent this war from affecting Karakura. Maybe...

"Uzumaki-san?"

"Gah, please, Naruto is fine. I'm old enough as it is, you don't need to give me any honorifics." He grinned, "Anyway, you were saying?"

"Oh...well, you said you wanted to tell me more about something we were talking about earlier today?"

"Right. Well..." He looked around a bit before speaking, "I plan to take down Aizen. Remove him from power. He's too greedy for more power, and I don't think he plans on stopping at obtaining the Ouken." Naruto looked to Orihime, "I don't know what he wants with you, my guess is you're going to be used for your healing powers. Aizen's a shrewd man, so I doubt that he hasn't planned ahead."

"Wait...y-you're not fighting for Aizen?"

"Nope. I'm just acting. Cool, huh?"

The young woman felt her uncertainty for Naruto fade a little, "So...does that mean you want to help Soul Society?"

"If anything, I want to help them defeat Aizen. I doubt they really want to keep me as an ally. Sakura-chan and Shikamaru may be an exception to that though."

"You know Sakura and Shikamaru? How?"

Naruto gave a nod, "For now, let's just say we're old friends. Now come on, we have to get going before we're too late."

The Media-Espada snapped his fingers as a _**Garganta**_ opened up for the two. Before he entered, he turned to Orihime, and grinned, "Orihime?"

"Yes?"

"I promise that as long as I'm around Hueco Mundo, I won't let anyone hurt you. Okay? Just be strong, and endure this for now. Though, seeing you right now, I don't think I need to really explain that. You're already a brave person to be doing this."

Orihime looked away a bit, "I'm not brave. I always stood aside while Kurosaki-kun, Ishida, Chad, Rukia, or someone else would fight to protect me."

"I disagree. When I saw you for the first time with Ichigo and that friend you call Chad, I saw how you refused to run at first. You even came back to heal Chad, knowing full well that Yammy could beat you. You have courage, and a lot of it. I admire that." Naruto saw the girl crying a bit, "Uh...O-Orihime, are you-?"

Two arms wrapped around Naruto as Orihime sobbed quietly, "I'm scared, Naruto! I don't want to leave, yet I know this will help protect my friends...I...I just..."

Naruto slowly wrapped an arm around her, "Hey, no need to cry now. I promised to protect you, right?" Orihime nodded, "Then you're safe. I don't go back on my word, especially a promise. I just need you to do your part and be brave for me, alright?"

Orihime sniffled a bit, "O-okay."

The Arrancar laughed, "That's better. Now come on, I don't want Ulquiorra looking for us and nagging to me about irresponsibility."

Naruto guided Orihime into the dark portal, keeping his one arm wrapped around her. He could understand. The poor girl was leaving her world, going into a land filled with Hollows. She was at the mercy of Aizen, which was not a comforting thought. She needed some solid ground to stand on. He'd be that ground for her, though he highly doubted she'd need much to begin with. She didn't give herself enough credit for her strength.

_'Hiyori, I hope that you get that information to Urahara...this war could be affected by it...'

* * *

_

"...as is stands, we must consider that Orihime Inoue has joined Aizen's forces, and there will be no team sent to retrieve her. Am I clear, Ichigo Kurosaki?"

Ichigo growled quietly as he turned away from the monitor screen that Yamamoto was using to communicate with Hitsugaya's team, "Orihime would never leave us like this. She's not like Aizen at all. She's not like any of them."

"That may be, Kurosaki, but the fact remains that we have found out that she is indeed in Hueco Mundo. Her abilities will likely be used to aid the enemy." the elderly Soul Reaper replied, "Aizen is a cunning foe; chances are that he is trying to use this against us."

"I don't care! Orihime is my friend, and I won't-"

"Ichigo, shut it already!"

Ichigo turned to Rukia, who looked just as distraught, "I too bear responsibility for her disappearance; I was in charge of bringing her to Karakura, but as soon as we got here, I went to aid you against that Grimmjow or whatever his name is."

The Substitute Soul Reaper calmed down a little, but still wasn't happy about this predicament. The fact that Yamamoto was telling him to stay put in Karakura was bad enough. He knew there was more to this than he was aware of.

"To finish this meeting, Hitsugaya's team will return to Seireitei immediately so that we can make preparations for battle. I expect you all back as soon as possible." With that, Yamamoto's face blipped out on the screen.

The young captain turned to his subordinates, "Very well. We leave in one hour, so gather your things and meet back here."

As soon as they left Orihime's house, Ichigo headed down a very familiar street, and stood before the Urahara Shoten. He wasn't that surprised to see the slightly eccentric man standing at the entrance, swirling his sealed zanpakutou in one hand, "Ah, Ichigo. A little birdy told me some interesting news about what's about to go down in Las Noches."

"Las Noches?"

"It's the palace that Aizen and his Espada live in. It gigantic, or so I've heard. Anyway, it seems that our friend Orihime is in quite a bit of trouble, isn't she?"

"Cut the crap, geta-boshi, what do you want?"

Urahara's smile fell a little, "I'm just thinking if I should offer you a chance to save your friend or not. I do have my ways of sneaking around Soul Society's back to do things. You interested?"

Ichigo didn't even need to think, "I'm in."

"Good, then that makes you, Chad, and Uryuu. Be back here at this time in two days and I'll have things ready for you."

Ichigo left the shop, his determination reflecting clearly in his eyes. He would get to save Orihime after all. Good. He was hoping he'd be able to show that old timer Yamamoto he was capable of doing things on his own anyway.

* * *

"Welcome back, Naruto. I see you brought our guest with you too."

Orihime stood close to Naruto, though not too close. She didn't want to appear too comfortable while he was around. After all, she was a prisoner.

Naruto gave a bow, "Yes. She was compliant with our demands, and didn't make any trouble."

Aizen nodded, "Good." He turned to Orihime, and she felt as though a heavy weight was placed on her chest, "Orihime Inoue, you know that you have a unique ability, am I correct?"

Orihime simply nodded, not saying a word.

"That's good. You see, your powers aren't necessarily healing powers as much as they are time and space manipulation powers. You can reverse time, negating damage done to anything, be it a missing arm, and fatal wound, even perhaps reviving a person. Your powers defy the realm of the gods, in a way."

Orihime was stock still, digesting the information she was just given. She didn't think her powers were _that_ amazing.

"I'm see you understand. Now, I'd like to ask a favor of you."

"A-a favor?"

"Yes. Heal Grimmjow's arm. He lost it some time ago, and I think he'd appreciate having it again. That, and a few of the others don't approve of you being here, so perhaps a demonstration is in order. Am I right, Luppi?"

Luppi gave a nod, "That entire battle was merely a diversion so that Ulquiorra could find and bring that girl back here. I can't approve of that!"

Naruto could see Aizen's eyes flicker for a brief moment, and he already knew what Luppi's fate would be, "I see. I guess I had overestimated your abilities, Luppi. I had not expected you to be beaten up so easily. According to Yammy and Wonderweiss, you had gotten careless and let your eyes off of the captain of the group of Shinigami you were fighting. Grimmjow, who also had been facing off with four opponents, managed to come out in better shape than you for the most part, and _he_ was missing an arm to top it off."

Luppi growled, but managed to keep quiet otherwise. He turned to see Orihime walking over to Grimmjow, "Hey, woman, don't waste your time! That arm is gone, there's no way you can heal something that doesn't exist!"

Orihime gave a brief glance to Naruto, who simply nodded. She looked to Grimmjow, who had a somewhat unsure look on his face, "_**Soten Kisshun**_. I reject."

Two pieces of one of Orihime's hairpins separated and formed a yellow shield over the place where Grimmjow's left arm would be. Slowly but surely, an arm began to form in place, piece by piece.

Orihime took a step back and her shield returned to her hairpin. Grimmjow looked in mild astonishment as he flexed his recovered limb. He grinned a bit, and chuckled, "Damn, that _is_ a pretty nifty power."

Naruto let a small grin cross his own features as well when Orihime looked to him.

"H-how did she do that? That shouldn't be possible for a human to do!" Luppi shouted, "How?"

Aizen spoke calmly, "That is true. In fact, this ability being present in such a being of such a level of power is nothing short of a phenomenon. This is what makes her so valuable to us."

"Hey, woman, heal one more spot up for me, would you?"

Orihime looked to the scarred spot on Grimmjow's back, and held up her hands, speaking the words again and slowly healing the spot. The number six eventually came into view.

"What the hell are you doing, Grimmjow?" Luppi asked, raising an eyebrow. The act of having his tattoo placed on his back again was nothing short of a challenge to Luppi.

Grimmjow smirked before fading from view for a second, only to reappear and thrust his left arm into Luppi's chest. The Sixth Espada coughed a bit of blood up while looking up at Grimmjow with an infuriated glare, "Y-you bastard...!"

"Damn straight. Sayonara, _former_ Sexta Espada."

A ball of red light formed in Grimmjow's hands and Luppi's face turned to one of fear and panic. The last thought that ran through his mind was how ironic the whole situation was; Grimmjow had impaled Luppi with his _left_ arm, the formerly missing appendage that became the reason for his demotion in the first place.

Grimmjow fired the _**Cero**_ from his open palm, and incinerated Luppi's head, and much of his upper body. It would not be healed, either.

While Naruto was happy that Grimmjow had gained his rank back, he really thought killing Luppi like that was a bit overboard. Though, as he watched Grimmjow laugh and claim he was the Sexta once more, he decided that he'd let it slide, just this once.

Orihime felt her blood run cold as she watched the blue haired man laugh maniacally while shouting that his power was back. She felt her throat tighten a bit, and the urge to run grew stronger. She stood strong though; this was for everyone back in Karakura.

After a bit more laughter and basking in Grimmjow's celebration, Aizen cut in, "Well, now that we've resolved that matter, we must see to getting our guest to her room. Naruto, I'm placing her in your care. See to it that she is given clothing and proper care."

"Yes, Aizen-sama." Naruto bowed before turning to Orihime, "Come with me."

Orihime followed Naruto silently, the only sound being their footfalls as they exited the throne room. As the doors closed behind them, Naruto turned to Orihime a bit, smiling, "You did good back there. Aizen's presence is hard to stand up against sometimes when you're not accustomed to it."

"It felt like my life was being sucked right of me..."

"That's about the extent of it."

"That Grimmjow...he seems to be really dangerous."

Naruto laughed a bit, "You have no clue. Don't worry about him though. He only does that stuff to jerks who have it coming. As far as I see, he's thankful to you for giving him back his arm and number. Besides, me and him are good friends. He won't hurt you."

The two walked in silence for awhile, passing by giant white pillars as they did so. Naruto paused in mid-step, and looked ahead a bit before frowning.

"Who's the girl, Naruto?"

"Get lost, Nnoitra." the blond ground out, "Aizen has taken an interest in her powers. There's nothing more to say."

Nnoitra didn't move from his spot in front of Naruto, "Hey, what's with the attitude? I just wanted to talk." The Quinta's grin grew as he looked down at the shorter blond, "You got a problem with me?"

"Only an idiot asks a question with such an obvious answer, Nnoitra. You're an Espada, so I respect your position. I don't respect you though. Now step aside, I'm under orders from Aizen himself to bring this girl to her quarters."

"Heh, if I didn't know any better, I'd say you _finally_ found someone to replace that tramp Neliel. It's surprising how long you lasted now that I think about it. Every single one of those women under that scantily dressed Harribel's command, including herself, seem to want you. You've got weird tastes."

Orihime noted the area seemed to drop a few degrees in temperature as the blond gave Nnoitra a death glare, "You _really_ have guts to be speaking like that about Neliel-sama in that fashion, let alone Harribel-sama and my fellow Fraccion. I'm going to pretend you never said that, bastard. Now _step_ _aside_."

As Naruto ushered Orihime past the lanky Espada. Orihime held back a shudder as his eyes rested on her, that sickening grin never leaving his face. She made a mental note to stay as far away from him as possible if it could be helped.

"Don't mind him." Naruto spoke quietly, "He's a chauvinistic pig, but I doubt he'll bother you. If he does, he'll be answering to me."

"I...thank you, Naruto."

Naruto's steely glare softened significantly as his blue eyes rested on her, "No need to thank me. I hate the guy, so any chance I get to beat him to a pulp is welcomed."

The two reached a door, and the blond Arrancar pushed it open, "Well, here's your room. From what I understand, you can't leave it without someone escorting you. There should be a wardrobe of clothing for you to choose from in that closet there, and they _should_ fit. If not, let me know and I'll see if I can get anything from Cirucci or Harribel...hm...no, on second though, something from Harribel may be too much for us to handle."

Orihime tilted her head to the side, "What do you mean?"

The blond laughed a bit, a mild blush on his face, "No offense, Orihime, but I'm surprised you don't flaunt what you have a bit more. If you got anything from Harribel, it may be breaking dress code violations. Then again, I don't think we ever had a dress code to begin with." Naruto rubbed his chin a bit before shrugging, "Anyway, I'm guessing that aside from me, Aizen will be assigning others to watch over you. I'll check up on you when I can, so don't worry."

The orange haired girl nodded before remembering something, "Um, Naruto, I wanted to ask you something earlier. It was about you 'wearing a mask' and not wanting me to do the same. What did you mean by that when you said you did enough of that on your own?"

The Media-Espada's expression was unreadable as he looked to the window of Orihime's room, staring at the crescent moon, "Sometimes when people don't want to show how much they're hurting, or when they're trying to keep others from worrying about them, they pretend to be happy, sad, or something aside from what they feel. They're hiding their true emotions behind a mask, like a grin, frown, or something else..."

"Hiding their true emotions?" Orihime repeated, earning a nod from the whisker marked blond.

"...I don't know why I'm telling you this. Maybe it's because you're the first human I've talked to in ages that was alive. You see, with me, I often grin and pretend like everything is okay with me. My closer friends in Las Noches know when I'm faking a grin, especially Grimmjow and Harribel. I think Shikamaru and Sakura could see through it as well..."

Orihime noted that Naruto was giving another one of his less enthusiastic smiles now, "I think I understand. What about Shikamaru and Sakura? How are you old friends with them?"

"We'll save the talk for later, Orihime. Right now, I think you could use a rest." Naruto spoke, cutting her off. Orihime suddenly noted that she _was_ a bit exhausted.

She yawned a bit before taking a seat on the bed and lying down, "I suppose I could use some sleep." She pulled a sheet over herself, "Naruto, one more question?"

"Yeah?"

Orihime chewed on her bottom lip a bit before she asked, "What will happen to you if someone finds out you plan on betraying Aizen?"

Naruto let a smirk appear on his lips, "I'll be killed."

"W-wait, killed? You shouldn't be doing this alone then if-"

"Relax, Orihime. Grimmjow is helping me. Together we can hopefully stop Aizen along with Soul Society, and if we can get more help from other Arrancar, that's even better." Naruto opened the door leading out to one of the gigantic hallways of Las Noches, "Now get some sleep, Orihime. I'll come wake you up in ten hours."

As soon as Naruto shut the door, he looked around a bit before clearing his throat, "Alright, come on out, Apache."

The sound of feet landing on the floor behind him got his attention. He turned to see his sole subordinate standing before him, her face written in worry. He raised an eyebrow before speaking again, "What's wrong, Apache-chan?"

"Is it true?"

Naruto didn't even need to ask what she meant, "Yes, it is."

Apache's expression became angry and if possible, more worried, "Why? You know what could happen if you get caught; you said it yourself!"

"I have my reasons, Apache-chan. Simple as that."

She lowered her voice while moving closer to him,"You're betraying us. Why would you do that? I trusted you! _We _trusted you!"

"I'm not betraying you. I'm..." Naruto looked around while keep his senses sharp, "I'm trying to take Aizen off the throne and defeat him before he becomes too powerful to contain. He's a power-hungry man that's overstepping his boundaries. I don't want someone like that as our leader, especially if he plans on doing _that_ to Karakura town."

Apache and Naruto looked into each other's eyes for awhile before she looked away. She spoke softly, her words just above a whisper. Naruto barely heard her, but didn't believe what she said, "What?"

Apache took in a deep breath, and Naruto just knew he didn't want to hear what she had to say. Her eyes were full of emotion that she rarely showed. It made him worried and happy to see it, since she didn't expose herself like this often. Still, something told him he didn't want her to say the words she was about to say.

"Let me help you."

Oh how Naruto hated it when he was right.

**End of Chapter Eight: Yeah, in all honesty, I probably would have gotten this out sooner if it wasn't for the odd late night hours I work. Still, I pulled it off, and I have to admit it came out a lot sooner than I had expected. Hopefully you liked this chapter; things are really starting to become dramatic for Naruto and friends, heheh.**

**Once again, I owe a thanks to Paradox Jast for enduring the late night beta-reading I assign to ****him. If anyone deserves a piece of pie right now, it's him. Unfortunately, I have no pie to give...**

**Anyway, thanks for reading!**


	9. Rescuing the Princess

**Disclaimer: The day I get rights to Naruto and Bleach will be the day that Grimmjow apologizes to Ichigo for all the fighting and then takes the whole gang out for a game of bowling. In other words, it won't happen. Anyway, Masashi Kishimoto is the owner of Naruto, and Tite Kubo is the owner of Bleach.**

**A/N: Please note that I've changed Halibel to Harribel. I've done the same with the other chapters as well, since Harribel is her 'official' name. Halibel is simply the romanized version in English, though I felt that using Japanese name was more appropriate.**

**Chapter Nine: Rescuing the Princess**

Naruto had an inkling feeling that he should go to Orihime's room. The minute he saw Apache arguing with Loly and Menoly, his inkling feeling was proven correct.

"...she's just a human! What makes her so damn special?"

"Like you'd understand if I explained it to you, Loly. Now beat it before I add another hole in your head, though I think that may be an improvement."

Naruto held back a chuckle; Apache was getting good with the insults, "Hey, what's going on here?"

Loly and Menoly both froze up while Apache merely blinked before pointing at the two, "They were bothering Orihime. I told them to get lost, since Orihime asked them to leave, but they wouldn't."

"T-that's a lie! We were just checking up on her! Aizen-sama has assigned us to that duty."

Naruto groaned while looking that three female Arrancar, then resting his eyes on the quietest member of the trio; Menoly, "Menoly, is this true?"

Menoly looked at Loly, who gave her a similar helpless look, and just nodded, "We...we don't really trust her, Naruto-sa-"

"Oh for the love of..._please_ don't call me Naruto-sama. It's annoying."

Menoly and Loly blinked before the blond female continued, "...well, anyway, Orihime is just a human. Why would Aizen-sama take any interest in her?"

"I told you two twice already; she has healing powers that are unique! Do I have to spell it out for you?" Apache replied, earning a growl from Loly.

"Alright, enough!" Naruto shouted. The three girls quieted down as he looked to Menoly and Loly, "As for you two, I don't officially have the ranking to remove you from attending to Orihime. However, I can punish you for this."

The two gave panicked looks, "Please, Naruto, wait! We understand! We won't do it again, promise!"

"You mean it? I don't like it when people break promises." Naruto couldn't help but smirk as the two nodded frantically.

"Yes, we're sorry!" Loly spoke in a meek tone.

Instead of speaking, Naruto took the two and pushed them towards the open door of Orihime's room. He looked to see the teenage girl sitting on her bed, a concerned look on her face, "Good. Don't apologize to me though. She's the one you should apologize to."

Loly and Menoly both were quiet before looking at the floor for a moment. They looked to Orihime and gave a quiet, 'Sorry.'

Orihime forced a smile, "It's alright. I...I can understand why you may not trust me...I'm not an Arrancar...so..."

"Bah, don't worry about it, Orihime. These two aren't that bad once you get to know them..."

"Speak for yourself..." Apache mumbled, earning a glare from Loly.

"Right...well, anyway, Apache, I expect that next time instead of confronting a matter by yourself, you'll report this to me or Ulquiorra. Understood?"

"Fine, fine...geesh. So much for doing my job and keeping watch over the girl."

Naruto turned back to Loly and Menoly, his face serious, but not threatening, "I don't want to have to hear about this happening again. You know full well she was brought here against her will, and isn't here for Aizen-sama's attention. So unless you plan on being put on suspension of duty and prohibited to the walls of Las Noches, stop bothering Orihime. Got it?"

Loly and Menoly both nodded frantically while bowing, "Y-yes, Naruto-san! We understand!" Naruto sighed under his breath at the new honorific. He really hated that part of being a figure of authority.

The two left as soon as Naruto dismissed them, though Naruto swore he saw Loly glare a few times while turning back to look at them. He sighed; if it weren't for the level-headed Menoly, he was pretty sure Loly would have gotten killed by now with her impulsive attitude.

Naruto looked to his subordinate, and gave a grin, "Well, now that they're gone, I can say this without guilt; great job on keeping watch over Orihime. If I had known you were dealing with those two, I would have let you maybe get into a scuffle with them."

Despite being used to Naruto's usual praise on her duties as an Arrancar, Apache blushed a bit, "Thanks, Naruto."

Naruto just laughed before turning to Orihime, "Are you seriously fine? They didn't hurt you at all, did they?"

Orihime gave a soft smile, "Well, they were about to, but Apache-san got here before they did. She was really fast to get between me and them."

The Media-Espada again turned to his subordinate, a proud smile on his face, "Well, sounds like you've gotten better at _**Sonido**_ too, huh?"

"Maybe a little..."

"Heheh, that's good to know. You'll need that in the future. Speed is always helpful in battle...especially if the next few days are going to be anything like I plan for them to be."

Naruto found a chair in Orihime's room while Apache chose to lean against a wall. The door was shut, and he made sure to keep his senses about him, "Alright, Apache, I already gave you the basics on what's going on. We wait for the right time to get Orihime out of here, then while you and Grimmjow take Orihime out of Las Noches and open up a _**Garganta**_ into Karakura, I'll steal the Hogyoku and meet up with you. Around that time, Soul Society should have the fake Karakura set up, and be prepared to meet Aizen's and the others. Orihime will be safe, and Aizen will no longer have the Hogyoku. Simple as that."

Apache blinked before pinching the bridge of her nose, "Naruto, no offense, but that plan is practically screaming suicide. Aizen's got the Hogyoku guarded within several chambers and security systems, and not only will he be there, but so will Gin and Tosen. It _can't_ be that easy to steal that damn thing from him."

"Well, yeah, that's why you and Grimmjow will be taking Orihime as I do that. Provide a little distraction until I get out of Las Noches. I get the hell out of here while you leave Hueco Mundo, and while you have a few of the Arrancar on your tails, I'll sneak out a different way, open up a _**Garganta**_, and be gone from Hueco Mundo."

"We won't be able to come back to Las Noches if we do this. We'll be considered criminals...more or less dead."

"That's why I'm going to help fight in the battle afterwards. I won't pressure you to do so, but Grimmjow's going to help as well." Naruto replied, then looked to the orange haired teen, "Orihime, are you getting all of this as well? I don't want you in the dark about any of this."

Orihime nodded slowly, "I-it sounds risky, Naruto, but I think that if you can trust Grimmjow and Apache-san, then I can trust them as well."

The blond grinned, "Good! Now, onto other business; Orihime, I want you to do some training with you and Apache."

"Training?"

"Yep. Training. From what I understand, you have three different shields at your disposal; one that heals, one that defends, and one that attacks. I want to see you use all of them." Naruto rubbed his chin, "Specifically the one that attacks. That one didn't seem that strong when you used it against Yammy, or so he said. I think though, that if we work on it a little, we can make your powers stronger."

Orihime seemed uncertain about this idea, "W-what about me leaving the room? Won't you get in trouble?"

"Nah, I'll say I'm keeping you in proper shape for Aizen's sake. That way your powers don't get 'dull' or something like that. Besides, I think Apache would like to see your powers in action as well."

Orihime gave a nod, understanding what he meant. She turned to Apache, who simply shrugged and gave a slight smirk. Right now, these two were the only ones she could depend on. If they wanted to help her get stronger, then she would give it a chance.

* * *

Urahara stood proudly next to the black void that hovered ominously in the air, "Well, here it is. It's essentially the same thing that Hollow's use to move between Hueco Mundo and other worlds. You'll be running through a tunnel, sort of like a Senkaimon, but this _**Garganta **_won't try and destroy you when you run through it without a Hell Butterfly guiding you. The only downside is that I'm not entirely sure _where_ in Hueco Mundo you'll end up."

"That's fine with me." Ichigo spoke while Uryuu and Chad both gave nods, agreeing with the Kurosaki boy, "Well, let's get going..."

The three jumped into the void as it closed up. Kisuke sighed before shaking his head, "I just hope Naruto's plan won't be botched up too much with those three getting involved..."

The three teenage boys ran through the dark, the only indication that they were traveling at all being the strange white lighted pathway that stretched out while they ran onwards.

Before long, they saw what appeared to be an opening, and a bright light. The three jumped out of the tunnel, and landed in what could only be described as a vast and endless desert.

"So this is Hueco Mundo..." Uryuu commented while pushing his glasses up, "I hadn't expected it to be so calm."

Ichigo could sense the spirit particles in the air, and noted it was less than that of Soul Society, "Right, well, we better get moving. Any idea what Las Noches looks like?"

"It's...large, I guess." Chad said, "At least that's what Urahara said. Not sure if there's anything else to say. It's likely to stick out if this is all just white sand and small dead trees."

"I wouldn't even really call these trees. Look...they're as hard as crystal." Uryuu said as he knocked a finger against, hearing a rather hard ping as he did so, "This really is a wasteland..."

The three continued onward through the seemingly infinite desert, all the while wondering if they should have done this mission without having any real sense of direction. There was the fact that they had no food, and no real clue how close they were to their destination.

After almost an hour of running through the sands of Hueco Mundo, the three took a short stop, finding a few rocks to sit on and rest. Well, rest was the excuse they were using, but judging by Ichigo standing on the top of the largest boulder and looking out to the horizon, they were likely trying to figure out where the hell they were.

"Tch, there's no change in the scenery. One hundred yen says that Kisuke sent us far away from Las Noches on purpose."

"Give it a rest, Ichigo, we can't do anything about it now. We don't even have a way of getting out of here without his help. We may as well make due and try and locate this Las Noches." Uryuu sighed as he adjusted his glasses.

"...if it exists..." Ichigo muttered as they hopped off the rock.

Before any of them could take a step further, an explosion of sand sent the three flying back a bit. They got up and looked to see about four extremely large Hollows standing before them, maws open to devour them. The boys had no time to react, Chad being the one closest to the behemoth monsters. Just as a large set of teeth was about to swallow him whole, he saw a flash of steel.

The monstrous beasts all halted in place before falling over, blood flying over their faces as they disintegrated into spirit particles.

"Wh-what the hell happened?" Ichigo muttered, looking around for their attackers.

"I swear, you guys can't even defend yourselves against a few low-level Hollows like that?" spoke a cocky voice. Ichigo immediately recognized it, and turned around to see three figures standing on a set of rocks.

"Rukia? Renji? Sakura?"

Renji grinned, "Good to see you too, Ichigo. We got word from Urahara that you were going out on a idiotic mission to save Orihime."

"Yeah, what about it? You here to stop us?" Ichigo asked as he gripped his blade, "Because if you are, I'm afraid I won't be doing that. We're going to save Inoue, and there's nothing you can-"

"You idiot!"

Ichigo stopped his little speech as he turned to a frustrated Rukia. He raised an eyebrow as she hopped down from her rock, and walked over to him. She stood only a foot away from him, her eyes showing a sea of emotions, "R-Rukia?"

_Thwack!_

Ichigo rubbed his head as he felt a lump form, "Ow! What the hell, Rukia?"

The Kuchiki girl just grumbled while folding her arms and letting out a sigh, "You thought we'd go and abandon you? I thought we were all friends, Ichigo? We're here to help..."

"Help?"

Sakura, who along with Renji had walked over to the group, replied, "Yeah, 'help'. Orihime's our friend too, remember? Sure...we're breaking a few rules...and likely to face serious punishment if this doesn't go well, but that's part of the risk I guess, heheh..." She looked to Renji, "So...you know the coordinates to Las Noches, right?"

"Um..." Renji dug into his pockets, "I swore I had it somewhere on me..."

"Renji...where the hell is the locater device?" Sakura asked calmly as Renji started pulling out his pockets and grumbling under his breath.

"Uh...must have forgotten it."

Sakura was quiet for all of two seconds before she groaned and dragged a hand over her face, "Damn it...well, this is peachy. At the rate we're going, Aizen will have aged too much to put up a fight by the time we find the palace without the locater."

"Yeah, well this means we're now double the manpower, but still as aware of where we're going as we were when we first arrived." Uryuu commented while heading towards the direction they were going earlier, "We may as well get moving. I'm guessing it's always night here, so we may as well keep moving."

The other five joined the Quincy in their trek through the desert. Though they were unaware of it, two sets of eyes were watching the group from the safety of a rock.

"What do you make of it?"

"Looks like they're heading to Las Noches, dont'cha ya know? My guess is they're going to free that prisoner that was recently captured."

"That's what I thought too. Let's go get Nel. I think it's time we have a reunion with a certain Szayel and Nnoitra of the Espada..."

"You think that _he's_ still there too?"

Pesche was quiet for a moment before nodding, "Yes. There's something going on in Las Noches, and I'd put everything I have on Naruto being part of it."

"...this is going to be a lot for Nel to take in...you think she can handle it if her memory comes back? Chances are that when she sees Naruto she'll probably..." Dondochakka's voice drifted off as he left the end of his statement unfinished.

"It's a risk we'll have to take. There's something big going down, and I think we should be there to see it." Pesche replied. The two silently got up and headed back towards the direction Bawabawa and Nel were.

* * *

In the room of the Media-Espada sat Naruto, his legs folded while he sat on his bed, eyes closed. He had been meditating for the past five minutes, and was entering his subconscious to speak to a familiar demon fox.

Soon enough he was once again in the cave surrounded by trees. He stood before the cave entrance, and spoke calmly, "Something is on your mind."

There was a growl before two eyes opened, _**"I'm just curious. You claim you're ready to fight Aizen to the death, and stop anyone who gets in your way...yet you coddle that human girl. You seem to contradict yourself, Naruto. Perhaps I'm just worried that you aren't up to the task, and that you're still soft."**_

Naruto frowned, "You really think I would kill a human brought here against her will? She poses no threat to me, and she's innocent. The only reason she's here to begin with is because she possesses a unique power that Aizen wishes to exploit."

_**"Yes, that may be true. However, if you care so deeply for the safety of one girl, how can I be sure that you won't react the same with those you've known longer? That Apache girl...she's still inexperienced in the level of combat you'll likely be dealing with soon. She'll get in the way."**_ Kyuubi pointed out as it's slitted eyes looked down on the Arrancar, _**"She's a liability now."**_

"You're underestimating Apache. I trained her myself."

_**"I could say that you're overestimating her. She's still a young Arrancar. She hasn't seen the full chaos war can bring."**_

"If I can prevent that from occurring, I will. She decided to help me when she could have turned me in. I trust her."

Kyuubi snorted, _**"Your trust is placed very poorly then. This just means when the battle with Aizen finally comes, I'll just have to forfeit more of my power to you..."**_

Naruto was quiet for awhile before he took a step right up to the cave entrance. He looked right into the demon fox's eyes, "Look, Kyuubi; we both hate each other. We've found a common enemy though. I think for now we can put aside our differences on how to treat humans and stop Aizen. Sound fair?"

_**"Of course I'll do that; arguing is pointless, even if my views are more sensible. Now, what is it you wanted?"**_

"I want you to start leaking bits of your reiatsu into my own. That way I can readjust my body to your power. It's one thing when I'm in my _**Resurrección**_ state, but if I were to use your power as I am right now, I doubt it'd be as easy for me. Just leak enough for me to feel a slight strain on my body. I don't need more than that." the blond folded his arms together, waiting for the bijuu's answer.

_**"Very well..."**_ Kyuubi replied before closing it's eyes. A slight glow emitted from the cave before a small stream of red flowed out from the darkness. It made contact with Naruto, and the blond felt a slight burning feeling in his chest and navel before nodding to himself.

"That's good enough. Keeping it at a flow like this should be fine." Naruto spoke as he turned to leave, "I'm going to guess that even if we do start fighting in Las Noches that I won't be fighting Aizen until after I've fought a few of the Espada. Just so you know."

_**"Hmph. You do realize that even with our powers combined, we'll still have some difficulty if **__**more than one of the first four try to take us on at once?"**_ the bijuu growled in a low tone, _**"Keep your wits about you, Uzumaki."**_

"I always do, fuzzball." the blond waved while walking away and leaving his mind scape.

Naruto opened his eyes and noted he was still sitting on his bed within his private quarters. He cracked his neck a bit before getting up from his bed. He walked towards the door and put his hand on the knob but stopped when he heard a knock. He raised an eyebrow before speaking, "Yeah?"

"Naruto, it's Harribel."

Naruto opened the door and smiled as he greeted his superior, "Hey, Harribel-chan. What are you doing here?"

The Tercera walked into the Media-Espada's room and stopped after taking a few steps into the room. She turned to face him, her eyes glinting a bit. It was her 'I know you're up to something but I don't have any way to prove it' look, "Naruto, may I ask why you assigned Apache to help train Orihime Inoue?"

Naruto was prepared for this one, "Oh, well I figured that if the girl is going to be serving Aizen, then she may as well be kept in healthy shape, right?"

Harribel didn't seem convinced, but appeared to drop the inquisition, "Very well. Apache seemed kind of happy to have a female sparring partner who isn't teasing her all the time anyway."

"Apache's just got to learn how to keep her cool and Mila and Sun-Sun will eventually stop." Naruto added with a smile, "Anyway, is that all you wanted?"

"I suppose. I am curious though; you haven't been doing as much sparring lately. It's unusual for you to be so lax about things. I mean, yes, you do rest more often than you used to, but that's typical of a Arrancar with your vast spiritual pressure. It's much like Stark, I suppose."

"Eh, my training has been taking a break so I can keep an eye on Orihime and make sure she's in good health. No sense in having her fall ill."

Harribel nodded while turning to the youthful Arrancar, "Very well. I won't pressure you into it, but...I'd like it if you attend the training session tomorrow. Mila-Rose and Sun-Sun could use the extra help, and it gets dull when I don't have someone unpredictable like you to spar with." Naruto detected the hint of a smile in her voice.

The blond himself felt a smile etch its way onto his face, "Alright, Harribel-chan. I'll try my best to make it tomorrow. If anything, tell Apache to remind me; that way I'll likely be there."

The Tercera made a sound that sounded somewhere between a laugh and a hum, "That's very true." She headed towards the door, stopping short and looking to Naruto, "Are you alright, Naruto? I haven't been seeing as much of you as of late. Even Stark is noticing how often you just tend to disappear for hours at a time."

Naruto gave Harribel a small smile, "I'm fine, just getting used to having guard duty and dealing with Menoly and Loly constantly pestering me about the orange-haired...actually, I don't think it'd be good of me to repeat their description of Orihime."

"I see. Don't get too worked up over guard duty, Naruto. She's a fairly cooperative girl from what I can tell. I doubt she can give you much of a hard time." Harribel exited the room without another word. Naruto watched her walk down the corridor, wondering if there was more that she had been meaning to say.

Naruto shut the door to his room and groaned as he ran a hand through his hair. Hiding the fact that he was planning a coup' d'etat of sorts against Aizen was starting to become a real trial for him. He could only imagine how Apache must be feeling; she had a deep and almost disturbing amount of loyalty to Harribel. Lying to her idol and superior must have been hard. He'd have to apologize to her after all this was over.

Exiting the room, Naruto took in a breath of air before exhaling slowly. He needed to get some air. A stroll through the desert in Las Noches should do the trick.

* * *

Ichigo stared at the three odd Arrancar and giant worm-like creature before him.

At first, he had assumed that they were trying to find a chance to attack them when he noted others following him. Rukia confirmed this with him, but told the group to act as though they were unaware. Then they noticed after sometime passed that the three Arrancar and giant beast had missed several opportune moments to strike them.

The group had decided that the trio of Arrancar and weird beast were therefore not here to attack them, "Wait, so you three are brothers?"

Pesche, or so he said his name was, stood straight as the three got out of their weird introduction poses, "Well...no. Nel is a girl...and none of us are actually related. We just like the name three brothers of the desert."

"I still think that Thievesth: Nel-Don-Pe isth better!" spoke the shortest of the newcomers, who was apparently named Nel Tu, or Nel for short.

"We aren't thieves though, don'tcha know? It wouldn't make sense for us to be giving ourselves false titles."

"Dondochakka's got a point, Nel...we need to think of a better introduction."

"Bawabawoo!"

"Yeah, we should include Bawabawa as well!" Pesche spoke, and the trio began whispering while Bawabawa leaned over the listen in.

"They sure seem to be friendly for a bunch of Arrancar." Sakura spoke quietly, "I never heard of Arrancar working on super-sentai poses..."

"Just goes to show there's always an exception to the norm." commented Uryuu as he watched the three continue to discuss something in hushed tones while occasionally looking at the group of humans and shinigami.

About another minute passed before Nel spoke to the others, "You guysth say you're trying to get to Las Nochesth, right? We can take you there!"

Ichigo raised an eyebrow, "Really?"

"Oh sure! You just have to do us a favor first..." Pesche spoke, "Nel wants to play a game of 'Eternal Tag' with you guys."

"...Eternal...wha-?"

"Hahaha!" Nel jumped onto Ichigo's back before stealing Zangetsu and taking off, "Come on! Catch me and then beat me up! Hehehehe!"

Ichigo and the others stood there, dumbfounded, for all of three seconds before Ichigo realized she stole his zanpakutou, "Hey, you little turd! Get back here with Zangetsu!"

So began the game of Eternal Tag.

* * *

"You _really_ don't know how to fight, do you?"

"S-sorry, Apache."

Naruto's Fraccion sighed before looking to the orange-haired girl, "Don't apologize. I should have expected someone like you to not be a fighter..." Apache got up from her spot in the sand and stood before the taller human girl, "Orihime, listen. From what Naruto tells me, your powers are heavily based on emotion, right?"

"R-right."

Apache nodded for a second before speaking calmly, "Naruto's dead."

Orihime's eyes snapped open fully, "What?"

Apache continued, "Yep. Aizen killed him. Aizen also killed your friends, even that Ichigo kid that you told me about. He's dead too. Sliced in half..."

"Wh-what do you mean? Naruto was-"

"I'm trying to help you here. It's a training method Naruto used with me once. Just picture that you're the last one standing in a battle against an enemy who's either killed or defeated all of those you care about. Picture that kind of scenario, and use that emotional strength to help you fight with more power than you ever had before." the young Arrancar continued, "Now...picture that I'm the one who killed Naruto and Ichigo, and everyone dear to you."

"You wouldn't kill Naruto though. He's your teacher and friend."

Apache sighed, "Pretend, Orihime."

"...but..."

Orihime ducked as a _**Bala**_ flew over her head, "Attack me, or I'll just start aiming better, Orihime. That was non-lethal force, but it'll still hurt."

Orihime was shaking slightly, but saw that Apache had a determined look in her eyes. She nodded before standing straight, and closing her eyes...

She pictured Ichigo, lying in the sands as he tried to get up while Aizen stood over him...

Naruto, a sword impaled in his chest as he lay motionless.

Chad...his arm destroyed by Yammy...

Tatsuki...

Uryuu...

Orihime felt her chest burn a bit, _'It's because I was too afraid...I was afraid to fight...Tsubaki is only as strong as I feel...I...I...'_

Apache noted a slight rise in the girl's power, and smiled a little, _'That's the way, Orihime...'_

Orihime's eyes snapped open, a little puffy and red, yet set with determination, "Tsubaki! Koten Zanshun! I _reject_!"

A single piece of Orihime's glowed before it flitted into the air, circling her once before flying at Apache. The light it emitted was...bright. Incredibly bright.

Apache waited until the last second, and dodged with a simple _Sonido_. The blinding light flew into a nearby pillar before slicing it in half. The red colored structure fell to the ground with a loud '_Boom_'. Apache watched as the light flew back to Orihime, and revealed itself to be a small figure, a man with a mask.

"You should have told me the girl was fast, woman!" spoke the figure. Orihime looked up with teary eyes.

"S-sorry, Tsubaki."

Tsubaki was quiet before turning away, "Well...either way, the way you used my power was better than I've seen before...good job."

Orihime looked up to her power's offensive manifestation, blinking tears away, "Really?"

Tsubaki did something she had never seen before. Smiled. Well, it looked like a smile as far as facial features go with masks, "Yeah. Looks like you're not a hopeless case after all. Just remember that feeling when you use me next time, maybe a little more anger next time."

"I...thank you, Tsubaki!" Orihime grabbed a hold of the small spirit and pressed him against her cheek.

"Gah! Let go, you crazy woman! I didn't ask to be crushed to death!"

Apache watched with mild fascination. She had been right; Orihime's powers were unique. Very unique. It almost seemed like a zanpakutou...almost. The fact that her powers had a physical manifestation in the form of six spirits only supported her idea. She shook her head, deciding not to dwell on the idea right now.

"Well, that was good. I'm pretty sure if I had been hit by that attack that I would have been in horrible shape..." She walked over to the girl, still cradling the struggling male spirit in her hands, "So...this little guy is your offensive ability?"

"What's it to you, Arrancar? Are you doubting me?"

"Tsubaki, be nice. She's trying to help us."

Apache smirked at the feisty little man, "How did you get these powers, again?"

Orihime scratched her chin while Tsubaki stood on her shoulder, "Um, well, I got these hairpins from my older brother before he died. These powers seemed to take form in my hairpins..." She paused for a moment to think, "I think Yoruichi-san told me that I got my powers from being around Ichigo all the time. He's always had a lot of spiritual awareness...and that sort of rubbed off onto Chad, me, and some of our friends."

"Huh..." Apache leaned down to look at the little spirit on her shoulders, "So...what are the other shields you have named?"

Orihime's hairpins glowed before five other spirits appeared, circling Orihime. A female spirit with blond hair tied into a ponytail spoke cheerfully, "Hello! I'm Shun'ō! Nice to meet you!"

"Um...hi...?" Apache spoke while looking at Orihime, "Uh...so..."

Shun'ō pointed to the other spirits around her, "This is Ayame, and that's Lily. Over there is Hinagiku, and that's Baigon. I think you already met Tsubaki...he's a bit of a jerk, don't mind him."

"Watch who you're talking about, Shun'ō!" snapped Tsubaki.

"Well, maybe if you weren't so bent on being miserable I wouldn't talk bad about you all the time!"

The two spirits began arguing while the other four tried to calm them down. Orihime smiled nervously, "Uh...sorry about them. They tend to argue when they talk to each other."

Apache shook her head, "It's...fine. Er, anyway, I think that should do it for training for now. When Naruto comes back we can work a bit more on your spiritual powers."

"Apache?"

"Yeah?"

"Thank you for helping me. I...I think I understand a little better on what it means to be angry when I fight. If I don't do what I can to protect and fight for those I care for, then who will?"

The Fraccion smiled a little, "Heh, don't mention it."

* * *

Naruto had a bad feeling when he felt the walls of Las Noches rattle a bit later that day. When Aizen called a sudden meeting of all Espada, he felt his bad feeling turn into a horrible feeling.

"Both Iceringer and Demora are dead? So...that means we're under attack then...right?"

Aizen looked to Naruto, and nodded, "That is correct." He then returned to addressing all of the Arrancar present, "Do not let this bother you though. Remain as though everything were normal. As long as you are with me, you shall not be defeated." The former captain then turned to Tosen, who was standing by a wall, "Tosen, if you would?"

"Of course, Aizen-sama." Tosen pulled a lever on the wall, and the center of the table opened up as a projector light turned on, revealing nine figures.

"These are the intruders who have defeated our two guards at the entrance to Las Noches. A few of you may be familiar with them. Among them are Renji Abarai, Sakura Haruno, Rukia Kuchiki, Uryuu Ishida, Sado Yasutora, and Ichigo Kurosaki."

Grimmjow and Naruto were the first to show interest, namely when they heard the last one's name. Grimmjow grit his teeth a bit before standing up.

"Grimmjow, where are you going?" Tosen spoke in his usual calm voice.

"I'm going to kill those damn pests before they get to be a hassle for us, that's where I'm going." Grimmjow retorted as he strode towards the exit.

"Grimmjow..."

The Sexta turned to the sound of Aizen's voice, "Yeah?"

"I never gave you permission to leave. Did I?"

"I'm going to go and defeat them for you! What's the big deal?"

Aizen let a small smile creep onto his lips, "Grimmjow, will you please return to your seat?"

Grimmjow said nothing, but suddenly felt a heavy weight on his shoulders, and the weight soon became an horrible pain. Naruto knew that Aizen wouldn't go too far with this, but it didn't mean it wouldn't hurt.

"I didn't hear your response, Grimmjow Jeagerjaques." Aizen continued, his voice as placid as ever.

"A-alright..." Grimmjow grunted, and the spiritual pressure placed on his was gone almost instantaneously. He let out a weary breath before falling on both knees.

"As I was saying, do not worry about these intruders. They are here to rescue our prisoner, Orihime Inoue. Do not underestimate them, but do not fear them either."

"Tch, they look like a bunch of kids to me," laughed Nnoitra, "I think this could be fun!"

Harribel turned her head to face Nnoitra, "Did you not just hear Aizen-sama? Don't underestimate them. This isn't one of your petty little games, Nnoitra."

Nnoitra turned to the only female Espada, and grinned, "Huh? You sound like you're afraid, Harribel! Is that it?"

"What did you say t-"

Naruto decided to intervene, "Alright, enough already. Aizen-sama said we're to remain calm about this. No need to get into a fight." He turned to their leader, "What are we to do if we encounter them?"

Aizen's smile seemed to curl a little more, "Simple. Kill them. Though, I doubt many of them will get too far. We've already sent our first group to meet with them."

Naruto's eyes widened a little, "The Privaron?"

"Yes. They will be a perfect way to test the capabilities of our opponents."

Naruto nodded, "Okay, so, I take it we're not supposed to hunt them down, huh?"

Aizen smirked, "You sound as though you're as anxious as Grimmjow, Naruto."

Naruto shrugged his shoulders, "Shinigami are notorious for pulling crap out of thin air when it comes to fights. I've seen it done, but nothing too dangerous so far. That Ichigo kid seems to be the big x-factor here."

Harribel gave her own voice of agreement, "Naruto has a point, Aizen-sama. He managed to injure Grimmjow badly the second time they met, though he was missing an arm at the time."

Aizen gave a nod of understanding, "Yes, and your reasoning behind your thoughts is well placed. The boy is young though. He doesn't have the same experience that some of you have. If any of you should encounter him, fight him with a respectful amount of caution."

Aizen dismissed the Espada shortly after. Naruto walked down the halls to Orihime's room, and knocked once.

"Yes?"

"Orihime, it's Naruto."

Naruto opened the door to see Orihime standing near her only window, looking at the moon, "Something is happening in Las Noches." It was a statement, not a question.

Naruto grunted in agreement, "Yeah. Your friends have entered our walls. We're on alert right now. They've defeated our two guards, and will probably be fighting our former Espada soon enough."

The teenage girl turned to Naruto, "My friends? Who?"

Naruto sighed, "That Kuchiki girl, Sakura-chan...um...what was his name? Chad? Yeah, Chad. That red haired dude with the ponytail and tattoos...Renji something, the Quincy boy...and Ichigo."

Orihime was quiet for a moment before she turned to face the window again, "I see. They're here to rescue me, aren't they?"

"Most likely. Either that or they have a bad way of inviting themselves over to our place."

The young woman's shoulders drooped a bit, "What will happen if you or Grimmjow see them?"

Naruto was quiet for a moment, "...I won't be fighting them, though I can't say the same for Grimmjow and Ichigo. Grimmjow's got this superiority complex and he doesn't like the fact that Ichigo got away from his last battle. I...I can't guarantee that he'll leave Kurosaki alone. Don't worry though, I'll stop the fight if it gets too be too dangerous."

"Thank you."

"There's one thing you must know though." Naruto continued, his voice growing quiet. He walked over to Orihime, and spoke in a hushed tone, "I'll be breaking you out of here soon. Apache and Grimmjow know the plan. I want you ready to leave at a moment's notice, alright?"

"Alright."

Naruto smiled, noting the girl's determined look, "You're very brave, Orihime. I know you're probably worried for your friends. I'll do what I can to make sure they don't get killed, alright?"

Orihime nodded stiffly. The blond walked in front of her, and noted she had tears running down her cheeks. She looked to him, and spoke quietly, "How strong are the other Espada?"

"There are probably five others that are stronger than me. I can't be too sure, since most of us never reveal our full power. If I were to encounter more than one of the upper four, I'd be in deep trouble...especially if Stark had Lilinette nearby. If Aizen, Gin, or Tosen were to fight me, I may have even less of a chance at winning the battle."

"They're that powerful?"

Naruto laughed, "They're that powerful without trying, Orihime. I'm still a youngster compared to Stark and Barragan. Harribel...that battle _maybe_ could end in a stalemate. As for Ulquiorra, I'll be honest and say I've never seen what he's capable of."

The blond Arrancar gave a sigh as he looked out to the crescent moon in Orihime's view from the window. He shook his head a bit before walking towards the door.

"Naruto...what will you do if you get found out?"

A shrug of Naruto's shoulders was all he gave as he turned to face her, his face set in a cheesy grin, "Fight. It's what I'm made to do..." He opened his sapphire blue eyes as his smile lessened, "They have a few powers at their disposal...but I have an ace up my sleeve as well. I won't let them get you, Orihime. Okay?"

Orihime nodded, her eyes locked with his own, "Okay."

"Get some rest now. I could be back in a few hours, maybe even a few minutes. It all depends on the progress of your friends."

Naruto left the room, shutting the door softly behind him. Orihime was lying on her bed, eyes closing as she forced herself to get some sleep. She would need it. She could feel it...

* * *

"Sakura! Wait for Nel!"

The rosette shinigami sighed before stopping to see the young Arrancar sobbing, sprinting as fast as her short legs would allow her too. Sakura raised an eyebrow as the young Arrancar caught up to them, "Nel? I thought you were with Dondochakka and Pesche."

The little Arrancar hiccuped as she stopped crying, "Th-they were! Well, I thought they were, but then I saw that they weren't following me, so I started getting worried about them! Then I saw you crossing the hall I was in, so I decided to chasthe after you! I tried calling to you, but you didn't hear, so I got scared and-"

"Okay, okay, I get it..." Sakura bent down so she was eye level with Nel, "I better take you with me."

Nel's eyes lit up, "Really? You're going to let me go with you too? Yay! I can have a piggyback ride?"

Sakura was soon carrying Nel on her shoulders, the former Tercera cheering happily as the fourth seat officer of the Unohana's Division silently wondered how she had gotten herself into this predicament.

About fifteen minutes of wandering through the halls had led her nowhere. Sakura had sensed a brief spike in Ichigo's reiatsu, and that Uryuu's own spiritual pressure had even peaked at one point. That meant that they probably had encountered enemies. If that was the case...

"Nel, if I meet up with an enemy, I want you to stay out of the way so I can fight them, alright?"

Nel stopped laughing for a moment, her face serious and concerned, "You're going to fight other Hollowsth and Arrancar?"

"Most likely." Sakura replied, "I don't want you getting hurt, and my attacks have a large range when I use them."

"I don't want you getting hurt though. I'll help you fight! I can do sthuff too! I can use my Super Speed and eat-"

Sakura cut the girl off as she placed a hand over her mouth, "Shh!" She stopped moving, finding herself in a large, unoccupied room, "We're being watched..."

"W-we are?" Nel asked, holding onto Sakura's shoulders a bit tighter, "I don't see anyone..."

Sakura placed Nel down before unsheathing her zanpakutou, "You may as well show yourself. I know you've been following me for the past five minutes. You haven't been doing a very good job at hiding your power, either."

A figure hopped down from the rafters, their appearance shrouded by the shadows in the corridor, "Huh, so you're stronger than I thought. I guess this will make my time following you more worthwhile."

Harribel had instructed Mila-Rose to guard the hall that day, and when she was informed of intruders, she had decided to wait around for any possible threats. Sure enough, this little pink-haired shinigami had come running along.

"I'm guessing you're a lower-level Arrancar." Sakura spoke to the dark-skinned Arrancar, "I'm Sakura Haruno, fourth seated officer of the Fourth Division, and commander of the Combat and Field Medic Corps."

Mila-Rose felt her hand twitch in anger a bit, "Lower-level Arrancar? I'll have you know that I'm one of the Fraccion of Tia Harribel, the third Espada! My name is Mila-Rose, and you're making a huge mistake if you're underestimating me!"

Sakura smirked a little, "You have a short temper, don't you? I'm guessing you don't plan on letting me pass, right?"

"Damn right I don't." Mila retorted, pulling out her zanpakutou, "I'd recommend you just give up. You don't look that tough, even if you surprised me by detecting me so easily."

Sakura turned to Nel, her voice calm and even, "Nel, I want you to stay back. This could be a rough one."

Nel gave a stubborn pout before walking behind the safety of a pillar. Mila-Rose gave the Arrancar girl a brief glance, "Who are you? You help let her in?"

"I...I showed-"

"Don't mind her right now. She's not the one you're fighting. I am." Sakura spoke as she unsheathed her zanpakutou, "Now, prepare yourself, Mila-Rose. I'm not good at holding back once I get going in a fight."

"Don't get cocky. I'm no pushover, either."

"We'll see..." Sakura closed her eyes as she spoke, "Lament...Aikokukane."

Mila closed her eyes as the woman before her let out an explosive wave of reiatsu that far exceeded what she had been expecting. Nevertheless, Mila-Rose grinned, "Well, you're just full of surprises, aren't you?"

Sakura's green eyes flashed brightly for a brief second before she replied, her two gauntlets now on either arm, "I'm around the level of a vice-captain. My position is as fourth seat because I enjoy what I do at that rank."

"You know what, why don't we skip the small talk already?"

"Agreed."

The two vanished for a moment before the hall shook. Sakura's left armored fist collided with Mila-Rose's sealed zanpakutou, sending ripples of sound down the corridors.

Sakura wasted no time and delivered a knee to Mila's abdomen. Mila grunted as she keeled over, but before she could even recover, Sakura delivered a powerful uppercut with her right hand. Mila went flying into the ceiling, sending bits of stone falling to the floor.

The female Fraccion shook her head a bit before rubbing her jaw, "Lucky shot."

"With a guard like that, I'd beg to differ." Sakura replied.

Mila growled before fading from view, reappearing behind Sakura. She made a horizontal swipe as the rosette's midsection, only for it to pass through Sakura's afterimage. Mila moved to the side just in time to avoid one of Sakura's fists. Sakura created a large crater where Mila had been only moment's ago. Dust flew into the air as the pink-haired woman stood straight, looking around.

A ball of red light screamed through the air, and Sakura wheeled around just in time to put up a single hand. The _**Bala**_ exploded, sending Sakura flying back into a pillar, cracking it in several places. She looked up to see Mila hovering in the air, another _**Bala**_ forming in her free palm, "You're fast, but I doubt you can keep defending against those, shinigami!"

Sakura's eyes widened as a storm of the energy blasts rained down on her. She did several back flips while the blasts missed her by mere seconds. She landed on her feet before rolling to the side and hopping back to her feet. She ran forward as she began to chant under her breath while dodging the onslaught of _**Bala**_ that Mila-Rose was firing at her.

"_...stop and become the calm! The sound of warring spears fills the empty castle! __**Hado Number sixty-three! Raikoho!**_"

A bolt of lightning-like energy shot out of Sakura's open palms as she was knocked back from the recoil. Mila-Rose watched in mild fear as the yellow wave of spiritual energy mowed through her _**Bala**_ with little effort.

"Crap!" Mila moved to the side as the bolt of energy exploded upon impacting with the ceiling. The Fraccion flew at Sakura, her blade clashing with Sakura's heavy gauntlets, "That was a _**kido**_ spell, wasn't it?"

Sakura nodded, "One of the higher ranked ones."

Mila-Rose raised her reiatsu a bit as she pushed on Sakura's shikai, "Just how much are you holding back?"

"Well, considering there will be more of you to fight, I'll just say I'm trying to conserve my energy." Sakura pushed Mila away before jumping at her, launching another bone-crushing punch. Mila faded from view as Sakura's fist hit thin air, then reappeared in front of her to deliver a cut across Sakura's vulnerable side.

Caught by surprise, the Sakura felt pain rip through her left side. She looked to see a bit of red fluid running down her now stained clothes. She hissed in pain as she made some distance between her opponent and herself.

"You're attacks are powerful, but they leave you wide open when you miss. It's a major flaw with such heavy weapons like yours."

Sakura winced a bit before taking in a deep breath, and pressing her armored right hand to her wound, "I know. That's why I'm in the medical division."

Sakura's hands glowed with a weak light, and Mila-Rose watched as the wound began closing up. She growled before facing Sakura again, "Of course. It could never be that easy for me."

The other woman just laughed, "Hey, I said I'm at the rank of a vice-captain, and it's important that one knows a little healing _**kido**_ for such situations. Besides, it'd make no sense for me to be in the Fourth Division if I didn't know healing techniques."

Mila decided to end this quickly. The sooner these intruders were defeated, the better, "Fine. If I can't take you down little by little, I'll just do it in one blow."

Sakura watched as Mila raised her free hand, and clenched it into a fist. A ball of light began forming, red in color.

"That's a _**Cero**_." Sakura spoke to herself, and raised her right hand, "I'll just have to block it with a similar attack then..." She clenched her hand into a fist while crouching a bit. Both opponents' increased their reiatsu as the prepared to attack.

"Try and recover from this, shinigami!" Mila shouted before she punched the air, sending a rather large _**Cero**_ towards Sakura.

Sakura grit her teeth, _'I hope this works...'_ She too punched the air, launching a large green blast of energy at Mila, "_**Tenrai Kanetsuki!**_"

* * *

Naruto stood still as he felt a rumbling sound echo throughout the halls. He recognized _both _of those reiatsu signatures. Mila was already taking on the intruders? Naruto was almost positive that one of the lower Espada and _their_ Fraccion would be fighting...

He turned around and began a mad dash to Orihime's room. No sense in letting this go on any further. He'd get Orihime, find the nearest one from the group of shinigami and humans, and then make a beeline out of Las Noches with Apache and Grimmjow.

That would be what he hoped for, at least. Chances are he wouldn't even get a chance to speak to one of the brave—yet foolish—rescuers before he met up with one of the Espada. Aizen would likely find out and send one of the big guns to take care of him.

Naruto was not a fool. He knew that Aizen was aware of the threat Naruto could pose in a fight. That's why he suspected that he was given the title of Media-Espada. To keep a closer tab on him. It also explained why he never was the Fraccion of one of the lower Espada. If Naruto were to perhaps rebel, Harribel or Stark would be the first to respond.

"Knowing my luck, they'll be the first to greet me when we're trying to escape." Naruto grumbled as he rounded another corner, and knocked on the door frantically.

"Y-yes?"

Naruto paused in the midst of opening his mouth to speak. That wasn't Orihime's voice...it sounded more like...

Naruto busted down the door and saw Loly holding a beaten Orihime by the hair while Menoly stood by the door. Both Arrancar looked like they were about to be killed when they noticed the blond standing in the doorway, "N-Naruto-san! Um, we can-"

"Loly?"

"Yes?"

"Let go of Orihime. _Now_."

Loly didn't let go though, "Naruto-san, she still doesn't know her place! I was just-"

The air immediately became thick with reiatsu as Menoly fell to her knees, and Loly felt her legs wobble before she did the same. Orihime found her breath catch in her throat as the Media-Espada exerted his spiritual pressure, "I won't repeat myself, Loly."

Loly nodded weakly as she let go of Orihime. The three immediately lost the weight crashing down upon them as Naruto walked over to help Orihime up. He ushered her out the door while steadying her feet.

"W-where are you taking her?" Loly asked.

"Home."

Loly and Menoly's eyes widened, "Wait, you mean...?" Loly got up, "I knew it! You're going help her escape! I was wondering why you were so nice to her! You're a traitor!"

"Yep. I am."

Loly gave Naruto a look of sheer disbelief before pulling out her zanpakutou, "I can't let you do this! I won't let you stop Aizen-sama from achieving his goals!"

Naruto looked at Menoly to see her charge up a _**Bala**_ in her hand. He gave a weak smile, "You think you two can take me on?"

Loly's dagger remained firm in her grip as she spoke, "Poison, Escopo-"

She never finished her release command, seeing a fist firmly placed in her gut. She coughed up some blood before slumping over. Naruto sighed as he saw Menoly let out a scream of anger before running at him with Bala in hand. He used his _**Sonido**_ to trip her up. As she fell forward, he used his forearm to smash into her forehead. She was out cold before she hit the floor.

Orihime looked to Naruto as he walked towards the entrance, "Well, you coming?"

"I...y-yes, I am."

Naruto smiled, "Alright. Well, let's hurry. Grimmjow is waiting for us, and Apache will be meeting us at his room as well."

The two ran down the hall, the sound of their feet smacking against the floor echoing down the hall way. Naruto knew that he had just insured that there would be trouble in store for him and the others by knocking out Loly and Menoly and confirming that he was indeed betraying Aizen.

_'No sense in griping about in now. What's done is done, and I those two were asking for it with how they've been acting lately anyway.'_

Naruto noted that Orihime was lagging behind a bit, so he slowed down so he was by her side, "Orihime. Let me carry you."

Orihime felt he face flush a bit, "Are you sure? I'm just fine, and I-"

"I know you're fine, but...you can't run as fast as me, and we need to get the hell out of here as quickly as possible." Without any warning, Naruto scooped Orihime up into his arms, carrying her in the classical bridal style. She let out a small squeal as he sped down the halls, and in only a minute's time they were in front of the door of the Sexta's room. Apache was leaning on a pillar across the door, a serious look on her face.

"I was wondering if I was imagining your spiritual pressure spike a little while ago. So...are we ready?"

Naruto let Orihime down as he turned to Apache, "We leave as soon as Grimmjow's ready to leave."

"He's not here."

The blond gave Apache a blank stare, "What?"

Apache sighed, "I told him to stay put, but he was rambling on about kicking that Kurosaki or whatever into next Tuesday. Something about not finishing their last battle. Long story short, he took off towards the desert in Las Noches."

"Damn it, I _told _him to forget about that kid until we..." Naruto pinched the bridge of his nose, "Alright, new plan! Apache, Orihime, we're going to look for Grimmjow, _then_ leave!"

The three were soon exiting the gloomy corridors of Las Noches, and sprinting across the white-sanded expanse of Las Noches desert, heading towards the faint but growing reiatsu signature of Grimmjow Jeagerjaques.

* * *

Mila let out a groan as she forced her eyes open. Taking in the scenery, she noted she was still in the hall where she had been fighting that Sakura or whatever her name was. She slowly sat up, and noted that she was covered in dust and rubble, but there were no burns on her. She also noted that the shinigami and weird Arrancar were gone too.

"Are you alright, Mila?"

Mila turned to see Sun-Sun sitting on a large piece of stone that had broken off the ceiling, "Ungh...Sun-Sun? Do you know where that shinigami went?"

"No. I was told by Harribel-sama to find you when your reiatsu signature reached its peak without your _**Resurrección**_." the green-haired Fraccion replied, "You seem relatively unharmed, which surprises me considering the amount of damage that was done to this place."

"Yeah, I was thinking the same thing. Damn, my body hurts like hell though."

Sun-Sun sighed before getting up and helping her comrade to her feet, "Let's go. Harribel-sama is waiting for us."

"Right..."

The two zipped away with a quick _**Sonido**_.

* * *

"Sakura, why did you heal that Arrancar? She wasth trying to kill you, remember?"

Sakura was quiet for a moment, her eyes staring off ahead. Nel was about to repeat her question when the shinigami spoke, "I don't like killing, Nel-chan. It...it's been against my code since the day I became an officer to kill when it can be avoided. The only time I'll ever use lethal force is when my comrades lives depend on it, or if there is no other option for my own survival. Do you understand where I'm coming from?"

Nel slowly nodded, saying nothing. In a way, she was a lot like Sakura. If it were up to Nel, she would have peace between Soul Society and Hueco Mundo...though she knew that was next to impossible. Hollows killed, and Soul Reapers protected. It was almost a natural order to the way things ran in the spiritual world.

Sakura stopped briefly as she felt a powerful surge of energy wash over the area. She felt the hair on the back of her neck stand straight as she recognized Ichigo's rather chaotic power flow through the air as well as the reiatsu of what felt like an Arrancar, likely an Espada.

"That's Istygo's reiatsu..." Nel spoke quietly, "Isth he going to be okay?"

Sakura shook her head, "I don't know. We better hurry, though. That other spiritual pressure is really powerful."

Soon the rosette was dashing across the sands at high speeds with Nel holding on tightly to her shoulders.

* * *

"Stark! Hey, wake up, Stark!"

Said Primera opened one eye to see his Fraccion and female counterpart, Lilinette sitting on his stomach, "What now, Lilinette?"

"There's a whole bunch of enemies running around out there, and all you're doing is sleeping! Come on!"

Stark's response was to roll over and resume napping. Lilinette felt her patience dwindle, and proceeded to grab a hold of Stark's right hand and begin pinching the nerve between his thumb and index finger.

"Gaaaah! Okay, okay! I'm up! Let go already!" Stark shouted as he nursed his aching hand. Lilinette grinned cheekily as he gave her a weak glare, "As for the fighting, I'm well aware of that. What about it?"

"...Aaroniero is dead."

"I know."

The young Arrancar looked to her superior and other half and sighed, "Don't you care? What about Naruto? What if-"

"Naruto is more than capable of handling these intruders. I trained him, remember?"

Lilinette gave a snort of laughter, "More like slept while he griped about you being lazy."

Stark stood up while running a hand through his hair, "Look, my point is I really can't jump in unless this situation gets out of hand. I'm the Primera, and I'm supposed to hang back until I'm needed. Let the others take care of this problem for now."

Lilinette frowned, her eyes growing dull as she began speaking again, "Um, Stark...there's something else that kind of worries me."

"What?"

She looked to him before speaking just above a whisper, "Well...I-I went to that Orihime's room to see if Naruto or Apache were around since I was bored and wanted someone to hang out with. When I got to the room, the door was busted open and Loly and Menoly were both out cold. I...I woke them up and they were saying something about Naruto helping Orihime escape."

Stark went rigid, "Help her escape?"

"Y-yeah."

The Primera ran a hand over his face before looking out his window, "Damn it, I should have seen this coming sooner..."

"What? See what?"

"Naruto's been helping Soul Society. Harribel told me she was...worried about Naruto's behavior as of late. I noticed it too. When he volunteered to guard Orihime, I started suspecting that he was planning something." Stark turned on his heel, heading towards the door out into the halls, "Lilinette, come on. We have to find Naruto."

"...but, Stark. What are we going to do?"

A few moments passed as Stark remained silent. He knew that this wouldn't sit well with his Fraccion. She looked to Naruto like a brother and friend. Stark saw Naruto in a similar manner as a friend and almost like a son...well, close to one anyway, "We're going to stop Naruto. Even if it means by force."

"Stop...Naruto? Stark...you don't mean that...?"

"Yeah. We may have to kill him."

Lilinette's eyes widened and her worried expression formed into an angry frown, "Kill him? _Kill _Naruto? No! I won't do it! Naruto-niisan would never-"

"Lilinette!"

Lilinette stopped her tirade as Stark gave her a steely gaze, "S-Stark?"

"We're the Espada. I'm the Primera. I have to help maintain order. Remember? Naruto's ruining our plans. If he succeeds, then things are going to get worse. I don't want to do this, don't think that for a second. I hope against all hope that he's got a different reason for taking Orihime from her quarters. However, if he is trying to help her escape..." he didn't finish his sentence, and did his best to ignore the scared expression Lilinette was giving him.

The two exited the room, the atmosphere now heavy with tension and uncertainty. Stark looked down to his younger companion, and knew she would do everything in her power to stop Naruto from getting hurt. He could tell it right away.

_'Damn it, Naruto, you better have a good reason for this if what she said is true. You've become too important to us both for this to happen...'

* * *

_

Grimmjow stared down the masked form of Ichigo, flexing his claws all the while and waiting for a moment to strike.

"I'm going to wipe that determined look from your face once and for all, _shinigami_! No one looks down on me! No one!" Grimmjow growled as his released form's tail lashed around a bit. Pantera was, as Naruto once put it, built for fighting at high speeds. Grimmjow was without argument a man who prided his speed and power.

_**"Wait until the battles over before you say things like that, Grimmjow!"**_ Ichigo spoke as the two flew at each other, sparks flying as claws meet steel. Grimmjow stared into Ichigo's yellow irises, his anger growing by the minute.

"You bastard. You go and become powerful this quickly, and _now_ you come and try to fight us on our turf?" He snarled as he avoided a thrust from Tensa Zangetsu with relative ease, "Naruto told me not to fight you, but he half expected me to anyway! I'll just beat you within an inch of your life, then bring you and that woman back to Karakura afterwards."

_**"What are you talking about?"**_

Grimmjow grinned in a smug fashion as he looked to the Vizard, "You don't know, huh? Naruto, Apache, and I are busting out that orange haired brat you're trying to save right now from her prison! We've got our own agenda, and your arrival is screwing it up!"

Grimmjow flickered from Ichigo's view, and before he could react, the teen was sent flying into a pillar thanks to a swift snap kick from the blue haired Arrancar. Ichigo pushed off the body-sized indent he made in the stone, and within less than a few seconds was upon the Arrancar again. The two darted around the desert terrain, clashing for brief seconds, both attempting to slash the other's body into ribbons.

"I have to admit though, I'm starting to think that you came here for more than just to save that woman, Kurosaki..." Grimmjow continued, "I think you came here to _fight _me!"

Ichigo stared into Grimmjow's eyes, _**"That's right, Grimmjow. I came here to fight you...and defeat you! After that, I'm going to take Orihime, Chad, Rukia, Uryuu, Renji, and Sakura back with me! I'll defeat Aizen too, and anyone else who tries to stop me!"**_

Grimmjow's grin grew, "Hahaha! Yeah, that's what I want to hear, Kurosaki! Show me what you've got, and then let me demolish it!" Grimmjow continued laughing maniacally as the two were once again locked in battle.

* * *

Harribel watched in the distance, just out of being detected by the two warring forces. This Ichigo Kurosaki...he had unusual powers. They reminded her of that one time years ago when Naruto and her had gone to Karakura and fought those renegade Soul Reapers.

"Harribel-sama, we weren't able to find Apache or Naruto anywhere."

Harribel nodded to Sun-Sun, already expecting this answer, "I know. They're not far from here though."

Sun-Sun raised gasped while Mila-Rose showed clear confusion, "What do you mean, Harribel-sama?"

Harribel shook her head, "I do not know for certain, but I feel that Naruto may be doing something that will be putting him in danger. Knowing Apache, she probably felt obliged to help him."

Mila-Rose and Sun-Sun nodded, and turned to the battle between the Sexta Espada and Ichigo Kurosaki, "Their powers are insane..."

"It's like two Espada are fighting." Harribel commented, "...if it wasn't for the fact that Kurosaki isn't a Hollow, I would probably believe that such a fight was occurring right now."

Mila-Rose and Sun-Sun remained silent as they continued watching the battle in the distance, occasionally wincing as they felt the powerful waves of energy crash into them. Only Harribel remained motionless, half her attention on the battle at hand, the other half on the faint and barely detectable aura of both her eldest Fraccion and her third female subordinate.

_'Naruto...what are you up to?'

* * *

_

"Naruto...look."

The blond Arrancar followed the direction Apache pointed too, taking his attention away from the battle between Grimmjow and Ichigo. He sucked in a breath when he saw three figures on the roof of a distant building within the desert, and their faint aura confirmed his suspicions.

"Stay low. If she sees us now, we're in trouble." Naruto spoke quietly to both Apache and Orihime, "Looks like their not the only spectators though. I can sense two other presences watching from somewhere around here..."

"Really? I can't sense anyone else." Apache spoke while sliding back behind the large pillar they were using as cover.

"Open up your Pesquisa, Apache. One of them is skilled at masking their power, the other's is fairly weak."

Apache gave a nod before extending her spiritual sensing abilities. A moment or two went by before she looked off to the left, "A Shinigami...and I'm not entirely certain, but...an Arrancar?"

Naruto smirked, "That's pretty good. I came up with the same conclusion; though I'm curious as to what exactly they're doing. I think the Shinigami is Sakura though, so I can trust her. She's probably just waiting for the right moment to help Ichigo."

Orihime's attention turned to the blond, "Sakura-san is here too? Is she okay?"

Naruto nodded, "Yeah, though I think she's going to avoid this fight if she can help it. My best guess is that-hold on..." Naruto's head turned back to the fight, "Son of a...Grimmjow's using _that _move? Crap, this isn't good! Apache, stay with Orihime, I have to go before someone gets killed!"

Apache didn't have a chance to reply as Naruto raced off to the fight as the sky seemed to darken a little. She noted that Grimmjow's reiatsu was increasing greatly, and his hands were both glowing a bright blue.

"That's...Grimmjow's _**Desgarr**__**ó**__**n**_..." Apache murmured, her voice barely above a whisper.

"What's that?" Orihime asked, turning to the young Fraccion.

"Grimmjow's most powerful technique, or so Naruto says. It creates solidified energy, and forms it into claws that are used to slash and stab at the opponent. It has a long range, and it can do some really heavy damage." Apache replied, "If Grimmjow's this serious about fighting, I think he plans on ending Kurosaki once and for all."

"Wh-what? Kurosaki-kun's going to be killed?" Orihime screamed frantically, "We need to stop-"

Apache placed a hand on the girl's shoulder to calm her down and keep her in place, "Calm down, Orihime. If anyone can stop those two from fighting, it's Naruto."

Orihime noted that while Apache appeared confident, her own voice was shaky and weak, "Right, Apache. I believe in him too."

* * *

Ichigo let out a heavy breath as he stood before Grimmjow, his black zanpakutou having been thrust into the chest of the blue haired Espada. He had been lucky; that claw attack of Grimmjow's would have likely killed him if he hadn't managed to find the strength to move aside and cut the claws themselves.

"Grimmjow...this battle is over." Ichigo spoke calmly, holding the weakened Espada by the arm as the two floated back to the sands, "You fought me with everything you had, and..." Ichigo noted Grimmjow was still trying to get up, "Listen, if you want to fight me again, I'm fine with that, but not now. I have to save Orihime and help the others get back to-"

"No..."

The teenage Vizard looked at Grimmjow in frustration, "Grimmjow, listen to me, I don't have time to-"

"Shut up!" Grimmjow roared, forcing himself to his feet, his body having reverted back to it's original state, "I...I'm the King! I won't let some punk like you beat me in a battle! I can't! I-"

"Grimmjow, drop it already. Kurosaki's beaten you...for now. We have to worry about the plan at hand anyway, remember?"

Ichigo froze in place while Grimmjow merely grumbled, "Naruto..."

Sure enough, as Ichigo turned around, he was greeted by the sight of Naruto Uzumaki, the Media Espada, "You."

"At ease, Kurosaki. I'm not here to fight you...well..." Naruto looked in the distance, "I'm kind of screwed as it is. We have quite an audience at hand here. Grimmjow, can you move?"

Grimmjow groaned in pain, "Yeah, barely..."

Naruto walked over to his longtime friend and put a shoulder under the Espada's arm to lend him support, "Ichigo, my Fraccion and I have Orihime. We're going to help you rescue her, but judging by the fact that Harribel hasn't moved from her spot yet, she's either unable to figure out what's going on, or she's going to continue watching until she feels she needs to step in. I'm going to put my money on the latter of the two."

"Who's Harribel?"

The smirk on Naruto's face didn't settle well with Ichigo, "My superior, and the Tercera Espada. She could run circles around Grimmjow and I without breaking a sweat."

"That's a load of bull." Grimmjow retorted as he was carried over to Apache and Orihime's location.

Naruto would have made a snappy retort of his own, but he was stopped short as he felt two more presences join them. He turned behind Ichigo, and smiled a little, "Sakura. Good to see you're...well..." Naruto's eyes rested on the small Arrancar who was hiding behind Sakura's leg.

Sakura, for her credit, remained calm despite the fact that she had been trying to keep her presence unknown as she followed them. Naruto apparently was better at detecting others than he appeared, "Naruto, what's going on? First you're attacking Ichigo in Karakura, now you're-"

Naruto raised a free hand, "I promise I'll explain everything in due time. Just believe me and that I'm trying to help you and your friends. Grimmjow _was_ supposed to help as well..."

"Don't even start." Grimmjow spoke in a annoyed tone.

Naruto was facing the young Arrancar by Sakura's side again, "Sakura...who's the Arrancar? I can't say I've seen her around here before..."

Sakura looked to Nel, who just nodded, "This is my friend, Nel Tu. She and her two friends Pesche and Dondochakka-"

"...and Bawabawa..." added Nel.

"...and Bawabawa, helped lead us to Las Noches. She's got some special powers, including some kind of healing power involving her vomit. Disturbing...yet special...I guess."

"You're justh jealous, Sakura-chan!" Nel teased.

"Nel Tu...?"

Nel turned to Naruto, only to see him looking at her in disbelief, "Y-yeah. That'sth my name. Who are you?"

Naruto almost took a step back as she spoke, "Nel-chan...it's me. Naruto...Naruto Uzumaki. Y-you don't remember me?"

Nel just seemed to become more confused, yet for a moment her eyes widened as though she was remembering something. It disappeared as quickly as it came though, "...Naruto...Uzumaki? I...I don't think I know you..."

Now Grimmjow was getting involved, "How the hell is that Nel? She's at least four feet shorter than Nel and she's a brat, too! I recall that woman being a lot taller." He stared at Nel's face for a moment, and shook his head, "She looks like a younger carbon copy of the woman though. Green hair and red facial mark even."

Sakura sighed as she put a gentle hand on Nel's head, "Naruto, Nel was in Hueco Mundo when we met her. She says she's spent her whole life out there, so I think she's telling the truth when she-"

"No. I swear I know her." Naruto argued, moving out from underneath Grimmjow's arm, "Nel, I used to serve as your Fraccion. Naruto Uzumaki. Remember? You were the Tercera Espada, and we used to always tease Stark and call him lazy? We would have a _huge_ lunch everyday after training because you had the appetite of a horse...remember?"

Nel seemed scared now, yet slowly took a step towards Naruto. She reached out and put either of her smaller hands on his whisker marked cheeks, "Whiskersth?"

Naruto nodded, "Yeah. They're...a special part of who I am."

"You have nice hair, Naruto...it kind of seems familiar to me..." She ran a hand through it, as though studying it, "Do you have a favorite color?"

Naruto laughed, "Yeah, it's orange. How about you?"

"Orange isth my second favorite. I like green more."

"You always did, Nel-chan." Naruto laughed, "Do you remember anything now? Do you even recognize Grimmjow?"

Nel looked over to Grimmjow, her eyes studying his face. She tilted her head to the side before speaking, "He looksth mean. I...I think I recognizth him..."

"Heheh, he's not as mean as he looks. Trust me." Naruto swallowed nervously, "Nel...Sakura says you have friends named Pesche and Dondochakka, right?"

"Uh huh..." she returned to running her hand over his face, now observing his mask fragment, "You're not like the other Arrancar..."

"Yeah. You told me that before."

Nel felt a smile creep onto her face, then it split into a grin, "Your whisker marksth are cute!"

Naruto felt like he had this conversation before, "They are _not_ cute..."

"Yesth they are! They make you look like a dog, or...a fox! Teeheee!"

Naruto felt his throat tighten. They _did_ have this conversation before. Numerous times, in fact. She had insisted that he was absolutely adorable with those whisker-like markings on his face. He disagreed, saying that a Fraccion of the Tercera could not be cute.

"You...you used to say that a lot to me, Nel-chan."

Nel was quiet for a moment, her eyes slowly widening, "I..." She suddenly let go of his face, "Uhhhh, my head hurtsth..."

Ichigo and Sakura were at a loss of words as Nel and Naruto talked casually to each other, "Hey, Sakura, what's going on with those two? Naruto says he knows Nel..."

"I have no clue. Maybe he does..."

Before anything further could be said, a large object went flying past Naruto's vision, smashing into Grimmjow and sending him flying back a good distance. A red ball then roared through the air before making impact with Sakura, exploding as it made contact with her.

Nel, Ichigo, and Naruto all whirled around to see two figures standing a few yards away from them. Naruto immediately recognized the taller of the two, "That bastard..."

"Well, I came here hoping to find this Kurosaki kid, and here I go and find the traitor and former enemy as well. Must be my lucky day!"

Nnoitra Jiruga and his Fraccion Tesla slowly walked over to the group. Naruto stood up, his eyes steeled over in a glare, "Jiruga. What's the meaning of attacking a weakened foe like Grimmjow? He couldn't even defend himself!"

Nnoitra didn't answer, instead continuing, "So, Naruto, it's true what I've been hearing. You really have joined the enemy. I can see that little idolizer of yours and that Inoue woman hiding behind that pillar. My guess is that you're going to try and help that girl escape, right?"

"You're a lot smarter than you look, Nnoitra. Still a bastard though." Naruto replied.

Nnoitra just laughed, "Of course, of course. I wouldn't settle for anything less!" He turned his gaze to Nel, "Never thought I'd see _you_ here again. You have a lot of guts, Neliel."

"H-huh?"

Nnoitra just grinned, "Tch, figures that I'd have to finish this once and for all. Don't worry, I'll make it quick."

The Quinta slipped from view, reappearing behind Nel and Ichigo. He raised his giant crescent shaped zanpakutou, planning on crushing the young Arrancar and Substitute Soul Reaper in one clean swipe. Ichigo was ready to block, but still weakened from his previous battle. He already knew this would likely end badly for him.

_Clang!_

Nnoitra's sadistic grin vanished as he looked down to see the back of Naruto's hand pressed against the giant zanpakutou.

"You really are getting on my nerves, Uzumaki. Move before I kill you too..."

Naruto instead chuckled. A darker sounding chuckle, "You know...I always tried to think better of it. I always thought that Nel left or got killed in action without anyone knowing...something like that..." Naruto stared at Nnoitra, eyes now red, "I was foolish back then. I should have gone for you right away. I had my suspicions...but never had the proof. I should have just killed you back then before you became too powerful..."

Nnoitra took a step back as he felt Naruto's power increase, "Hehehe, so, you're in the mood to fight, huh? Fine by me! I'll mow you down first, then take care of the others, including that weak little Fraccion of yours!"

Naruto's smirk was shadowed over by his somewhat feral looking hair. He looked up, his now darkened whisker marks and elongated canines visible to all, "I'm afraid that won't be happening, Jiruga. There won't be enough left of you after I'm done for you to do that."

**End of Chapter Nine: Well, first off, sorry that this took so long to update, heheh. I've been busy, and rather tired lately with work and whatnot. Anyway, yep, this is the moment that I'm sure many of you have been waiting for...right? Right...well, Naruto and Nel's short reunion has been interrupted by the worst possible person. What a world, eh?**

**Hope you all enjoyed this chapter, let me know what you think. Updates will hopefully be a bit quicker from now on. Until then, thanks for reading!**

**As always, I would like to thank Paradox Jast for his awesome beta-reading, and for putting up with the slow updates and all that jazz. Thanks, Jast!**


	10. Rattling the Fox Cage

**Disclaimer: So yeah, as always I don't own Naruto or Bleach, which are owned by Masashi Kishimoto and Tite Kubo respectively. It hurts every time I admit it, though. Why? Because Harribel is win...yet she's not mine. (sad face)**

**Chapter Ten: Rattling the Fox Cage**

Orihime squinted her eyes as sand flew in every direction. The air had become saturated with a killer intent she never thought possible from someone like Naruto. He seemed so...enraged.

"Naruto's mad. I've never seen him letting out this much reiatsu before..." Apache whispered, "H-he's going to kill Nnoitra. I don't doubt it for a second."

"Kill? Are you sure, Apache?"

Apache nodded, the grave expression never leaving, "I remember Harribel-sama saying that Naruto never goes back on his word. He said that he would destroy Nnoitra just then, and he's going to go through with it."

Orihime felt a shiver run down her spine as the tainted aura that emitted from Naruto became stronger. Feeling a hand on her shoulder, she looked to see Apache give her a reassuring squeeze.

The orange haired teen smiled, "Thanks, Apache."

"The power of an Espada level Arrancar is hard to deal with. It's okay..."

* * *

Ichigo thought that Grimmjow's power had been overwhelming at one point.

Before the fight with Grimmjow, however, Ichigo had never seen Naruto when upset. The youthful looking Arrancar had already caused a small maelstrom by increasing his reiatsu output, and it was making Ichigo's already sore and fatigued legs struggle to keep him standing.

"Itsygo...who isth that guy with the weird weapon and patch over histh eye?"

Ichigo looked to Nel and shook his head, "I don't know. Naruto says his name is Nnoitra or something. Must be an Espada..."

"He's the Quinta..."

Ichigo and Nel turned to the wounded form of Grimmjow, who was propped up against a fallen pillar, "Grimmjow? You're alright?"

"Yeah...but unless we want to be caught in the blast radius of Naruto's attacks, we better move away." the Sexta spoke, "Get that pink-haired shinigami away from the battle area, or she's going to get hit by the blast radius from their attacks."

Ichigo nodded and ran over to get Sakura's unconscious form. Meanwhile, Nel walked over to Grimmjow, looking at him thoughtfully.

"What?"

"I...I think recognizthe you. Naruto said your name wasth Grimmjow, right?"

Grimmjow nodded slowly, "Yeah. You used to be an Espada like me."

Nel's expression became one of shock, "A-an Esthpada? No way, I'm not powerful-"

"I said you _used _to be, geesh. Listen when I talk! Anyway, Naruto used to be one of your best subordinates...and..." Grimmjow scratched his chin, deciding to leave out the details of how deep their relation was, "...and he was loyal to you. Obsessively loyal, almost."

Nel's headache had subsided a little, but she was still feeling a bit dizzy. She had seen flashes of memories that seemed to belong to someone else. The funny thing was, a lot of them were of Naruto, and two other Arrancar that seemed to remind her of Pesche and Dondochakka for some odd reason...there were even a few blips of Grimmjow's face, among others she didn't recognize, "I...I think Nel'sth memories...are coming back a little."

Grimmjow raised an eyebrow as Nel caught him off guard, gripping onto his shirt and hugging him, "Hey, what the hell?"

"Grimmjow...Nel'sth so confused. Why wasth I an Esthpada, yet I don't remember being one?" she was shaking a bit, "I'm sorry Grimmjow..."

The Sexta grumbled something unintelligible while resting a hand on her head, "Yeah, yeah. Just stick close to me. Naruto would hate to lose you again..."

Nel nodded slowly, "Naruto..." Looking over, she saw said Media-Espada gathering power, "I...I remember now..."

_"Nel-chan! Hey, why am I practicing this stupid __**Bala**__ technique? It's weaker than __**Cero**__, and not as cool, so what's the point?"_

_ "Naruto, this technique is practically vital to an Arrancar's power. If one masters the __**Bala**__, they stand a good chance of being able to overwhelm even the greatest of foes in battle. It's faster than__** Cero**__, and you can fire this technique rapidly."_

_ "...it's still not as cool..."_

_ "Naruto-kun, either you stop complaining now or you sleep in the hall tonight..."_

_ "...yes, ma'am..."_

Nel felt her face flush a bit, "Naruto and I were...?"

"Yeah." Grimmjow replied, catching onto where she was going based on the reddened face and somewhat embarrassed tone she was using, "You and him were doing the dirty, the two-way tango, the-"

"Aaaah! Okay, Nel understandsth!" Nel covered her face up as it became as red as a tomato, "I am stho embarrassed..."

* * *

"Heheheh...so you're really going to grow a pair and fight me, huh, Uzumaki?" Nnoitra laughed, "About time! First I get rid of that wretched woman, now her lapdog too! Hahaha!"

"Can it, Jiruga."

Nnoitra's grin remained on his face, not flinching as he felt Naruto's palpable killer intent wash over him, "Heh, I must have really touched a sore spot with you. You never got this pissed when I taunted those three Fraccion of Harribel's..."

Naruto's crimson irises flashed in burning anger, "You really crossed the line this time, Jiruga. I tend to live by the philosophy of forgiving those who are willing to apologize. You, however, are not one of them. You go and challenge those weaker than you simply because of the fact that you're simply stronger than them." Naruto stood straight as he continued, "Not only that, but you're a chauvinistic pig who can't stand the fact that a female can have a higher rank than a male, like Nel-sama or Harribel-sama. Well guess what, Jiruga? Those two, as well as all the other women in Las Noches, are worth more than you'll ever be. Want to know why?"

"Bastard, there is no reason to back up that logic..." Nnoitra replied.

"Wrong. It's because they deserve their rank. They don't worry about something as meaningless as gender. Male or female, it makes no difference...Apache, for example, has mastered _**Sonido**_ to a level that I had trouble maintaining when I was her age. Years from now she'll likely become one of the stronger Arrancar in Las Noches." Naruto pointed at the Quinta, "You, however, are going to be nothing but ash and dust when I'm through with you."

Without further delay, Naruto flickered from view, only to reappear right in front of Nnoitra. The Quinta quickly raised his crescent-shaped weapon, blocking a powerful kick to his face. Naruto didn't even flinch, instead raising an open palm and charging a _**Cero**_ and aiming it at the taller Arrancar's torso.

"You-!"

Nnoitra was blasted away as the orange colored stream of energy pushed him away. It eventually erupted, a mighty explosion lighting the area as Naruto stood straight, waiting for his enemy to make his move.

Meanwhile, Tesla stood there, a bit shocked to see the infamously carefree Naruto deliver an attack in such a quick and practiced manner. He slowly reached for his zanpakutou's handle, only for a presence to make itself known behind him. He turned to see Apache grinning a bit, "You don't plan on getting between their battle, do you?"

Tesla sneered at the younger Arrancar, "Apache..." He turned to face her, "Stay out of this."

Apache rolled her eyes, her grin never leaving her face, "Tesla, Tesla, Tesla..." She laughed a bit, "You think that I'll let you interfere and harm Naruto?"

"You think that you pose a threat to me?" Tesla shot back, his grip tightening, "You're merely a glorified Hollow with a human appearance. You're weak, Apache. Face it. You don't stand a chance against me in a fight."

The young Fraccion smirked while cracking her knuckles, "I hope you're ready to eat those words, Tesla. I'm going to make you wish you never joined that pig-headed sap of an Espada ages ago..." Apache unhooked her two bracelets, and with a flick of her wrist, revealed the hidden blades within them, "Let's dance."

The two flew to the air, and clashed weapons. Apache, while not possessing the most conventional of close combat weapons, was still skilled in using her bladed bracelets to their full capabilities. It also helped that she was considered the second fastest woman in all of Las Noches, the other being Harribel.

Tesla slashed at Apache, only to meet air. He followed her faint movements, ducking a kick and moving aside to avoid a horizontal cut with her bracelets. He caught her arm and delivered a quick knee to her gut. She grunted in pain as he threw her to the ground, sending up a small cloud of dust.

Nnoitra's Fraccion smirked a little, not the least bit surprised by how easily he had managed to get beyond Apache's guard. His smirk quickly faded though as he felt a need to turn around, only to see Apache standing before him, spinning a bracelet on her right index finger in a nonchalant manner.

"How did you-?"

"_**Sonido**_. It works wonders against idiots who are too slow for their own good." Apache replied as she disappeared with a flickering afterimage. Tesla had no time to react as he felt a stinging pain run down his back, followed by a foot to the neck. He was sent spiraling down into a downed pillar, sending chunks of red rock in every direction as he made impact with the broken structure.

Blinking away the stray particles of dust from his eyes, Tesla made the faint outline of Apache walking towards him at a leisurely pace. He scowled as he stared hard into her amber and ice blue colored eyes, "You're going to regret that, Apache..."

Apache just laughed, "Something tells me that's _very_ unlikely."

* * *

"Harribel-sama, shouldn't we stop them?" Sun-Sun asked as she saw Apache engage Tesla. Turning to her superior, she was shocked to see that Harribel simply shook her head.

"No. In all truthfulness, Nnoitra is going against orders. He went looking for the enemy, _and_ he attacked Grimmjow. Naruto could defend his attack on Nnoitra on the grounds of helping a fellow Arrancar in need." The Tercera sighed, "I won't do anything unless this battle gets out of hand. You and Mila haven't seen Naruto truly fight. You may finally witness what he can truly do when he's serious..."

Mila-Rose and Sun-Sun didn't like the tone Harribel had in her voice as she spoke the last part. It was the uncertain, quiet tone she used when she was worried about something, or expected something bad to happen.

"What do you mean?"

Harribel turned to Mila-Rose, "Have either of you seen Naruto's _**Resurrección**_?" The two shook their heads, "That's because Naruto didn't want to overwhelm you. I myself have shown you my released form only once because I'm better at suppressing my reiatsu when the time calls for it. Naruto isn't as skilled at containing his reiatsu when he reaches his released state, though he stands just under Ulquiorra, which is saying a lot."

"Okay...but, that's fine. We could probably still handle it. I mean, you're stronger than Ulquiorra and we were fine. Naruto's not stronger than you, Harribel-sama." Sun-Sun replied, though her voice was quiet and trembling a little from the powerful waves of reiatsu being emitted from the battle.

"I'm going to be honest with you two..." Harribel spoke, her eyes returning to the battle, "Naruto has been an enigma to me from the very beginning in terms of his power. He denies it...but I believe he sometimes holds back a great deal when we spar." She closed her eyes as though thinking back on the time she spent with the blond Arrancar, "Perhaps it's that power within him that has made Aizen so lenient in terms of keeping Naruto under his thumb. He let Naruto get away with many things when he was younger...things that I'm sure others would be demoted or removed from their positions for. I don't know for certain...but...I think Naruto holds a power deeper than what he shows inside of him, and Aizen sees it."

"Th-that powerful, Harribel-sama?"

Harribel shook her head, "I don't know. It perturbs me at times; Naruto is perhaps the most caring Arrancar in all of Las Noches, yet he may hold a power that I cannot comprehend..." She opened her eyes again, "Stay focused, ladies. We may need to intervene at a moment's notice."

The two female Fraccion were quiet after that, watching the battle with their full attention on the blond Media-Espada who was now standing several yards away from the Quinta Espada.

* * *

"You bastard..." Nnoitra growled out as he stood before Naruto, "You seriously think you're able to fight on even grounds with me?"

"I don't _think_ I can, Jiruga. I _know_ I can."

Nnoitra roared in anger, dashing at the shorter Arrancar and slamming his zanpakutou into the ground, sending up a plume of sand. He whirled around, and his blade met Naruto's palm. Naruto grit his teeth, noticing that the Quinta was putting more effort into his swings now.

"Heheh, you keep fighting like that and you're going to end up losing a few fingers, Uzumaki!" Nnoitra sent a foot into Naruto's gut. The blond held his ground though, gripping Nnoitra's leg with his free arm.

"You keep fighting like a wild beast and you'll end up getting _killed_, Jiruga." Naruto shot back, and quickly spun around while gripping the taller Espada's leg. He eventually let go, sending Nnoitra into another pillar. Naruto wasted no time, and fired a volley of _**Bala**_ attacks from his right palm. The explosion made the skies bleed red as Naruto stood calmly.

Over the sound of falling debris and the reverberating echo of the explosion, one could hear an angry shout, "I'm not through yet!"

A yellow light shot out of the smoke, catching Naruto by surprise. Naruto jumped up into the air, avoiding the _**Cero**_ but making himself vulnerable. He felt Nnoitra's presence behind him, and spun around while lifting a knee. He blocked Nnoitra's own kick, and with a quick handstand on the Quinta's knee, delivered a quick spinning kick to the face.

Nnoitra grunted in pain as he went flying back several yards before he stopped himself in midair. He gave Naruto a cold glare, "Why don't you fight with your zanpakutou?"

Naruto tilted his head to the side, "Why?" Naruto shook his head, "You're not worth my blade. That's why."

"Is that so?" Nnoitra replied, his voice becoming quiet, "You sicken me, Uzumaki. You act so much like that woman when you fight. It makes me want to retch!" Nnoitra spun his zanpakutou around a few times before sending it flying at Naruto. Naruto dodged it, and flew at Nnoitra to deliver a quick punch to the face. Nnoitra quickly yanked on the chain of his weapon, and moved to the side while the giant crescent shaped blade smashed into the blond. Naruto ignored the gash on his arm, instead focusing on continuing his attack on the Fifth Espada.

Nnoitra, having expected as much from the blond, made a powerful swipe to lob off his opponent's head. Naruto quickly faded from view, and reappeared in the same spot before giving a powerful punch to the Quinta's face. Nnoitra reeled back a bit, but laughed as he leaned back while snap kicking Naruto in the jaw.

Naruto endured the blow, using the power of the kick to spin back a little ways to give him some distance. He rubbed his jaw a bit before spitting some blood, "You actually may have bruised something there, Jiruga..."

"Cocky little..." Nnoitra grumbled as his smirk vanished, replaced with a disapproving sneer. He quickly covered the distance between the two, once again upon his target with renewed vigor. Naruto simply moved as much as needed, dodging the large weapon of Nnoitra's by mere inches, aggravating Nnoitra to no end, "Quit toying with me and fight for real, Uzumaki!"

The crescent-shaped blade moved downward onto Naruto, but the whiskered Arrancar caught it with his palm, wincing only a slight bit, "Fight for real?" A straight kick from the heel of Naruto's foot slammed into the midsection of the taller Arrancar. He pressed his foot a bit deeper as he opened up a palm, charging up a _**Bala**_, "You must really be in a hurry to die."

"You bastard!" Nnoitra roared before he was blasted at point blank by Naruto's favored projectile attack. Nnoitra was knocked back a considerable distance, avoiding major damage by raising an arm to shield his face, "You didn't even pack a punch with that attack, Uzumaki."

Naruto smirked, "That was only an appetizer."

Nnoitra's eyebrows quirked in confusion only a second before they rose in shock as Naruto opened up both hands that each held a glowing red orb. Nnoitra raised his zanpakutou in defense as Naruto began peppering him with _**Bala**_ after _**Bala**_. The expanding cloud of smoke and spiritual energy began to swell as Naruto put more and more effort into his attacks.

Nnoitra grunted as he was hit by the energy bullets, his frustration reaching its peak. He brought his reiatsu up a few notches before letting loose a wave of power, deflecting the few stray _**Bala**_ that Naruto had fired, "Stop _toying _with me!"

Naruto stared at Nnoitra calmly, "You wouldn't be able to keep up with me if I was for real. Still, I'm going to kill you either way."

Nnoitra, instead of becoming more aggravated, seemed to have an idea, "If that's the case...maybe I need to provoke you into challenging me for real..."

Naruto raised an eyebrow as Nnoitra spun his zanpakutou around by the chain a few times. Before Naruto could ask any questions though, Nnoitra grinned before lifting his thumb just enough for the rotating crescent to cut it.

"You're seriously going to use that...?" Naruto sounded more amused than anything, "I could dodge something like that without thinking about it; it's a waste of energy on your part."

"Haha! Who said this was for you, Uzumaki?" Nnoitra laughed before aiming his open palm at the group below while throwing his giant weapon at Naruto.

Naruto realized a bit too late what the Quinta was talking about, "Damn it!" He dodged the blade and raced down to reach the others. At the very same time, Nnoitra had finished charging his attack.

"Hahaha! You're too predictable sometimes, Uzumaki!" A yellow orb formed in the Arrancar's hand before the numerous rays of light began spinning around, "_**Grand**_ _**Rey**_ _**Cero**_!"

Ichigo, Nel, and Grimmjow watched in shock as a giant blast of light that dwarfed any _**Cero**_ fired by the Quinta previously descended towards them. Ichigo unconsciously picked up Nel while helping Grimmjow up.

"Crap, we're not going to be able to avoid-"

Ichigo's words were caught in his throat as he noticed the blast suddenly slowing down. He looked while closing one of his eyes to see the figure of Naruto standing before the super-powered _**Cero**_, using all his strength to halt the massive projectile.

Naruto slowly looked behind him, facing Ichigo, "Get everyone out of the blast's path! I'm not sure I can hold it back in my current form!"

Ichigo nodded as he gave Grimmjow a shoulder to lean on while carrying Nel. Said former-Tercera was screaming in protest, telling Ichigo to let her go so she could help Naruto.

Once the three were far enough away, now standing beside Orihime who was busy healing Sakura, Grimmjow turned around, his eyes wide, "Damn it, Naruto's losing ground! What's he doing? Get out of there, you dumba-"

The Sexta's sentence was cut off as the giant blast finally overpowered Naruto, exploding and sending pulses of raw energy out. Nel and Orihime were knocked down by the sheer intensity of the explosion while Grimmjow strained to stay on his feet. Ichigo stood firm, but he could feel his breath catch in his throat.

Nnoitra looked down to the smoldering crater, watching the smoke rise as he felt no reiatsu from the Media-Espada, "Heheh...hahaha! Serves you right, Uzumaki! That will teach you to hold back against me! You died just like a weak piece of trash should! Hahaha!"

Nel, meanwhile, was having a major crisis on hand, "_Naruto_! _No_!"

Grimmjow restrained the youthful looking Hollow as she attempted to run to the now scorched ground where Naruto had been defeated. Ichigo was still in shock, but stood firm as Nnoitra looked down to him. Ichigo didn't even need a cue from the others, gripping his black katana firmly. He knew they were basically screwed now. Grimmjow was injured, Ichigo was exhausted, Sakura was unconscious, Nel wasn't capable of fighting on such levels, Orihime was a healer, not a fighter, and Apache...

"You _bastard_! I'll _kill_ you!"

All present turned to see Apache flying towards Nnoitra, wrist-blades circlets in either hand. Orihime noted a crumpled form of Tesla lying against a pillar, not moving in the slightest. He was either unconscious, or dead...judging by Apache's current state of mind...Orihime wasn't seeing anything positive for the Fraccion of the Quinta Espada.

Nnoitra just chuckled a bit, "So the Media-Espada's pet is challenging me too?" Nnoitra shouldered his zanpakutou, "Heh, your funeral..."

Apache was already increasing her reiatsu significantly, "Thrust, Cierva!" She transformed while continuing her flight towards the Quinta, now covered in brown fur and having deer-like traits.

Nnoitra took note of the Fraccion and her _**Resurrección's**_ form before snickering, "Heh, such a weak release. Just like the trash that uses it."

The young Arrancar halted her forward trajectory, instead moving sideways while charging a _**Cero**_ in her two hands that were raised above her head.

"Tch, you call that an attack? Go ahead...try me, woman." Nnoitra taunted, further fueling the anger within Apache.

Apache felt the sting of tears in her eyes as she finished gathering her power, _'This bastard...he...Naruto...I...' _She closed her eyes as tears ran down her cheeks,_ 'I will avenge you, Naruto. He won't live to regret this! I won't let him!'_ Apache opened her eyes which seemed to be ablaze, "You're going to pay for what you did to Naruto! I promise!"

It was then that it appeared some higher power was involved to insure Apache's statement, for her _**Cero**_ grew twice the size it was before, violently humming as it begged to be released from her hold, "What the hell...?" Nnoitra raised an eyebrow, a sliver of uncertainty in his one visible eye.

Apache screamed out a battle cry as she let loose a blast that engulfed the area. Nnoitra had no time to dodge or block, shocked by how fast she had fired her attack. For a few seconds, the place had become hell on Earth as the heartbroken and enraged Fraccion gave her all to destroy her idol and dearest friend's killer.

"Gah!" Ichigo put a hand in front of his eyes as he felt yet another wave of spiritual pressure hit him, forcing his weakening legs to wobble as he strained to stay upright.

Apache wheezed and trembled, her ears roaring as blood pumped through them. She held her hands before her, ready to begin a second _**Cero**_ if needed.

"You...you damned woman!" roared a voice from within the smoke. Apache felt herself become held in place as an overwhelming pressure hit her, "Where the hell did all that power come from? You actually managed to burn me!"

Sure enough, as the smoke cleared a slightly burnt Nnoitra Jiruga stood before her, looking none too pleased with the surprising attack that Apache had pulled off.

"Damn...Apache did a number on the bastard..." Grimmjow commented, "Looks like she took Naruto's teaching well..."

Apache felt like her she had been pinned down by a fifty ton weight as she felt her strength fade after shooting the massive blast of energy at Nnoitra. It didn't help that the attack seemed to only make said Quinta more pissed off, while any major injuries seemed to be absent on him.

Nnoitra's grimace became a smirk as he noticed just how worn down Apache was, "Heh, looks like that's all there is to your power, huh?" He opened his mouth a bit, "Pathetic...just like that idiot before you." A yellow ball of light forming at the tip of his tongue.

Apache felt the weight of Nnoitra's reiatsu hit her full force, causing her to feel even weaker than she already was, "D-damn...it..." She watched with both anger and despair as the attack was fired from Nnoitra's mouth.

The attack never hit though. She felt two arms wrap around her, and she looked to find herself hovering in the air as the attack roared underneath her.

"Apache, take a rest."

The young Arrancar turned her head to see Naruto had his arms wrapped around her waistline, "N-Naruto? I-I thought you were ki-"

"I know. I was hiding my reiatsu level...a little too well it seems." replied the blond with a small grin, "You did well. I'll take it from here."

Apache felt her feelings getting the better of her, and felt more tears fall down her cheeks, "I...I was scared that you had died..." She clamped both her arms around Naruto's midsection while holding him in a death grip hug, "Why do you have to go and do stupid crap like that to me? D-don't scare me like...like..." Her words became muffled as she cried silently into Naruto's chest.

The blond blinked a few times before smiling and gently pulling Apache's arms from around him. It took a bit of effort since she seemed to be afraid to let him go. After he got out of her grip, he gave her a small smile, "Hey...I'm alive, right? No need to cry, alright? Now go on and keep the other safe, okay? I'll be fine; I promise."

Apache nodded slowly before flying down to the group below while Naruto turned to face the Quinta. He gave the lanky Arrancar his usual cold hard glare. Nnoitra seemed mildly amused, "Heheh, I was hoping to fight you a bit more."

Naruto's eyes narrowed before he disappeared, a second later followed as a resonating boom was heard. Nnoitra was sent into the ground as Naruto uncurled his fist. The Media-Espada opened up his mouth wide as an orange light began to form before he fired his attack.

Nnoitra eyes widened in horror as he noticed a giant _**Cero**_ was about to crash down on him. He gripped his blade tightly while speaking firmly, "Pray..."

The explosion from Naruto's attack shook the foundation of the desert, causing a few pillars to shake. A large dome-shaped cloud of light grew in the spot where the giant blast of energy had hit before it faded with the passing shock waves.

Naruto had not moved though. His eyes were transfixed on the center of the explosion, "So...he's going to use it..."

"...Santa Teresa!"

Naruto shielded his eyes as dust blew into the air with a new wave of reiatsu pouring onto the field. An observant spectator would have noticed a major change in Naruto's demeanor at this time...

...Naruto was gripping the handle of his zanpakutou...

* * *

Rukia coughed up a bit more blood as she limped down a hallway. She was alive...though that was about as much as she could say for herself right now. Her shikai had reverted back to her normal sealed zanpakutou, and she could barely move more than a few feet at a time without having to take a break and breathe.

"Gah...hah..." Rukia felt a sharp pain run down her right side where Aaroniero had punctured her. She was lucky to have moved at the last second, otherwise she may have been killed, _'Ichigo...Orihime...I'm...coming...'_

She could feel the powerful reiatsu raining down on the area, and among the distant spiritual energy signatures, she could sense both orange haired teens.

"Shinigami..."

Rukia froze in place, hand on her zanpakutou. She could feel it now; a faint presence...it felt like an Arrancar,. The voice belonged to a woman."If you think you can defeat me without a fight, then-"

"I'm not in any shape to fight myself..." spoke the feminine Arrancar voice.

Rukia chanced to turn around only to see a rather disheveled woman with the oddest attire she had ever seen, "You're...an Espada?"

"_Was_ an Espada. Way back before Aizen got his hands on the Hogyoku and started making artificial Arrancar..."

Cirucci Thunderwitch had lucked out herself. She probably would have been killed, but after hearing from the Quincy boy about him trying to rescue the Inoue girl, she had decided to end their battle, and let him go with that odd Arrancar named Pesche...

...that name...it sounded familiar.

Rukia hadn't let down her guard, "Yeah? Well...what do you want...then?"

Cirucci walked over to the Shinigami, now no more than a few feet from her, "You're here to help that Orihime girl, aren't you?"

"...yes."

"Let me help."

"Help?" Rukia raised an eyebrow, "Why should I trust you?"

Cirucci smiled knowingly, "Because, you're obviously on your last leg of strength right now, and I could have killed you three times over if I had wanted to. Naruto's one of my closest friends, and it seems as though he's started an uprising amongst some Arrancar. From what I can sense, he's fighting Nnoitra right now."

"Nnoitra? Who's that?"

"The fifth Espada, and the number one bastard in all of Las Noches." she spoke in a nonchalant tone, "In all honesty, this fight was several decades overdue...Naruto's been waiting to take a swing at the Quinta."

"Naruto? Isn't that the name of the Media-Espada?"

Cirucci grinned a bit, "Yep. That's him alright. Naruto-kun's not a fan of advertising himself, so I'm surprised you know of him."

"He knocked out two seated officers, managed to stand on equal ground with one of Seireitei's former captains, and toyed with Ichigo. How can I not know of him?" Rukia commented, "Listen...um..."

"Cirucci. My name is Cirucci."

"Rukia."

Cirucci nodded, "Right. Anyway, go on, Rukia."

"...right. I'm heading towards the battle between this Naruto and Nnoitra. I think my friends are there as well." the petite Soul Reaper looked down the hall where a light could be seen at the end, "If you could help me..."

Cirucci didn't ask for any further questions before slinging Rukia's arm over her shoulder while being gentle enough to not aggravate her injury further, "Let's go."

"Uh...thanks." Rukia spoke, still not sure how to feel about this.

An Arrancar...helping a Shinigami.

* * *

Ichigo was silent as he watched Naruto stand firm while Nnoitra's released form stood before them. The blond had remained stock still aside from the occasional breath, and the tightening grip on his zanpakutou that was held in the holster around his waist.

"He'sth grown up a lot..."

Ichigo turned to Nel, who was watching the battle with rapt attention, "What?"

Nel turned to look at Ichigo, "Um...well, Naruto...I wasth once histh superior and watching now him makesth Nel remember stuff."

"You were once his superior? _Wait_...you mean you were an Espada?"

Nel looked away from the orange haired teen, "Yesth. I must have forgotten about that when Nnoitra kicked usth out of Lasth Nochesth..." She sighed, "...I think..."

Ichigo nodded, seeming to understand a bit, "Oh. Well, Naruto better do something quick before Nnoitra attacks. He hasn't even used his own _**Resurrección**_ yet."

"That's because Naruto's released state isn't worth using against a bastard like Nnoitra." Grimmjow replied, "The idiot's got this _code_ _of honor_ of his. He won't use his _**Resurrección**_ unless he's in a battle where he either has no other options or he isn't sure of his opponent's true power. Naruto apparently feels that he's capable of taking on Nnoitra, even with more arms."

Meanwhile, Naruto and Nnoitra had begun their fight again with renewed vigor. The burns and any cuts that Nnoitra had sported had been healed with the release of his zanpakutou, and on top of that, he now had four arms each wielding a wickedly sharp scythe.

"You know, Jiruga, there's a saying, 'it's quality, not quantity, that matters.'. Apparently you still haven't heard it." Naruto spoke, referring to the extra pair of arms now present on his enemy, "Looks like I'll have to even the odds here now."

The blond unsheathed his zanpakutou, the crimson handle glowing faintly before Naruto spun it around a few times, the tassels streaming behind it. Nnoitra's smile reflected the savage desire clearly in his eyes, "Heheheh, looks like you're finally going to take this battle seriously, eh, Uzumaki?"

"Sure. I'll humor you and play swords with you, Jiruga. I must warn you though..." Naruto disappeared from open view, reappearing right in front of Nnoitra who had raised his scythes in defense as steel clashed with steel, "...when my sword is drawn, I tend to find it hard to hold back against those I hate."

"Good! Give me a fight worth having, then! Try and avenge that woman of yours, and die when I crush your skull in!" Nnoitra shot back, pressing down on his scythe while raising his other three free arms to slash Naruto into bits.

Naruto never gave him the chance though, pushing off with all his strength and throwing Nnoitra off balance. He quickly hopped into the air before aiming his odachi's point over the Fifth Espada's throat. The blade instead hit sand as Nnoitra pushed off the ground while spinning two of his scythes in preparation to decapitate his opponent.

Raising his free hand, Naruto opened up his palm and fired a quick _**Bala**_ to repel the two giant weapons. While Nnoitra regained his footing, Naruto pushed off the ground and sent a foot to Nnoitra's chin. The Quinta staggered for a moment, giving Naruto enough time to follow up by slamming the pommel of his odachi into the stomach of the Espada, and like a white blur, quickly went into a fighting stance and finished with a cut to the stomach. He was a bit put off when only a shallow gash appeared on his opponent's torso.

"Heh...heheheh..." Nnoitra croaked out a laugh as he looked down to the blond, "Have you forgotten, Uzumaki?"

"What?"

The smirk on Nnoitra's face seemed to grow larger as he spoke, "My _hierro _can't be cut!"

Naruto quickly raised his blade as a scythe came slamming down on him. His palm managed to catch the flat end of the second scythe...but...

* * *

Apache, who had regressed to her normal state, watched in horror as blood spattered the sands, "Naruto!"

Grimmjow quickly caught Apache by the collar as she attempted to run and help the blond, "Shut it! He's _fine_!"

"Let me go! He's in trouble, he-"

"Apache! Shut up! Take a look and tell me if he really looks like he's in trouble!" Grimmjow shouted, gesturing to the Media-Espada as he caught a frantic looking Nel with his free hand, "Man...what is it with you women fawning over the idiot? Makes my life more of a hassle..."

"H-he'sth bleeding and-"

"Kurosaki, get your good-for-nothing self over here and help me out!" Grimmjow shouted as he felt Apache trying to pry herself free from his grip.

* * *

Naruto seemed to be standing firm, though he now had two large scythes stuck in either of his shoulders while he shook a bit, "You know...that stings, Jiruga."

"Tch, you're not fooling anyone, Uzumaki."

Naruto bit down on his lower lip as he forced his shoulders to move, and ripped the weapons out from his upper arms. He grunted in annoyance as he looked at the blood on his vest. He gave a withering glare to Nnoitra, "Do you know how hard it is to remove blood from white clothing?"

Nnoitra didn't even bat an eyelash at the light bit of humor, "That took more out of you than you're showing."

Naruto just shrugged, which actually hurt a bit, "Maybe...or maybe I'm just messing with you. You got lucky; I was just measuring my blade-swinging strength earlier. I guess I was holding back a bit."

Even before he could blink, Nnoitra felt steel rip through his sides, both right and left, within seconds. Red poured out of his wounds as he turned to the blond, who was now standing a good distance away, kneeling while holding his blade at ready, a little bit of blood dripping from the sides. He also noted that two of his arms had been lobbed off from either side.

Nnoitra shook off the shock of having his skin cut and the loss of two arms, and instead focused on the whisker-marked Arrancar. Quickly fading from view, Nnoitra was behind Naruto with his scythes ready to slice Naruto in two. The blond spun around and blocked the attack from either side with little effort.

Then Nnoitra decided to pull his trump card out, and spurted two more arms out from his body. To make matters worse, two scythes grew out of either one of the newly formed wrist. The two new scythes were soon making a move to cut down Naruto yet again.

Naruto quickly ducked under the steel, spinning around while still crouched, and slammed his odachi into Nnoitra's stomach. Removing the blade, he flipped backwards while kicking the Espada in the jaw for a second time. Nnoitra, however, recovered quickly enough to avoid the intended finishing blow that would have gone right into his neck by blocking Naruto's blade with one of his scythes.

The two were soon exchanging blow for blow, sparks flying as they tried to slash the other to bits. One thing irked Nnoitra though; Naruto was still in his normal state, yet he continued to prove a worthy match for the Quinta.

"It's annoying, isn't it?"

Nnoitra spared Naruto a confused look while trying to remove the blond's head from his body, "What are you talking about?"

"You hate the fact that I'm _still_ fighting on relatively equal grounds with you." Naruto replied, "You can't stand the fact that someone like me who is hated by you so much is able to fight you when you're fighting in your released state and I'm not. _Admit_ _it_."

"Don't flatter yourself."

Naruto shook his head while stepping to the side to avoid a vertical slash, "Arrogance. That would have been a more fitting aspect of death for you. Despair, not so much the case, but I guess that's there too."

"Like you know anything about that, Uzumaki. You're not even a true Espada. You represent nothing in that area."

"Sure I do. I represent a few of them, maybe all of them." Naruto retorted.

"How?"

Naruto just grinned, "That's for me to know, and for you to never find out."

Naruto blurred from view before his image reappeared in front of the taller Espada, sword impaled in his chest. Nnoitra coughed a bit of blood out as it began dribbling down his chin, "Y-yo-you...!"

"It's over, Nnoitra." Naruto pulled out his blade for the umpteenth time, "I've wasted too much time dealing with you."

"Not...yet!" Nnoitra growled, opening his mouth, "Not until the last breath leaves my body, or your crumpled body falls before me!"

Naruto was hit dead-on by a point-blank _**Cero**_. The blast flew through a few dunes before it stopped, lighting up the area in a display of golden light. Nnoitra stood where he was, breathing heavily as the wounds on his stomach and chest refused to stop bleeding.

Still...Naruto's body hadn't made itself visible yet. Nnoitra let his arms rest for a moment as he tried to look through the dust, searching for any possible sign of the blond.

As if on cue, the dust began to glow with an orange hue. The clouds parted, blown away by a sudden gust. Through the haze of red and orange, Nnoitra saw Naruto with a hand that had been cut open by his odachi, blood trickling from the wound.

The power...it was immense. That was not an ordinary _**Cero**_ that Naruto was gathering power for. No, far from it. Not only that...but now the damned blond had a weird red light surrounding him that seemed to have a shape to it. Almost like it was some sort of separate creature. A tail seemed to sprout from the weird aura while Naruto's power increased.

"You really are a traitor...that's breaking one of the big two, Uzumaki." Nnoitra grinned as he shifted his feet while cutting two of his own hands on his scythes, "Using that attack in Las Noches is frowned upon, _remember_?"

"Like I care about Aizen's laws." Naruto replied as the mass of light began swirling in his hands, streams of crimson stretching out from the epicenter, "This is it, Jiruga. Hope you enjoy oblivion, because that's where you're going."

Nnoitra laughed as he too began to charge up similar yellow balls of energy in either of his free hands, "Bring it, Uzumaki."

"Gladly..."

The two stared each other down while time seemed to take a brief absence, making what would be mere seconds seem like eons. Naruto's reddened irises stared hard into Nnoitra black ones. As the two prepared to fire their blasts of raw energy all sound seemed to be sucked out of the battleground as well, and not even the wind dared to make any sound out of fear of disturbing the tense moment.

The two took in a breath, and shouted simultaneously, "_**Gran Rey Cero**_!"

Orange and red met golden yellow as the two streams of murderous power collided, neither willing to give up the struggle for dominance.

* * *

"Harribel-sama...is that...?"

"Yes. That's the _**Gran Rey Cero**_." Harribel replied, looking to the slowly forming dome of energy created by the two powerful beings, "They're getting reckless..."

Mila-Rose felt her heart beat a mile a minute as the reiatsu levels skyrocketed, "This power is insane...Naruto's never shown this much power in a battle with _us_ before..."

"He hasn't fought on this level in ages, Mila. Don't forget that he supposedly stands on the same level as some of the Espada." Harribel spoke, her expression becoming grave, "...Naruto's going to survive this, though. You can feel it, can't you? He seems like he hasn't even begun to tap into his true powers yet, while Nnoitra seems to be losing strength rapidly."

Sure enough, the two other females present with Harribel noticed the yellow blast of Nnoitra's slowly being pushed back as Naruto's _**Gran Rey Cero**_ began to gain control of the struggle.

Sun-Sun felt her body trembling under the massive power, "Is that really Naruto down there?"

* * *

Nnoitra felt his feet being pushed back as his ultimate attack was losing ground. He tried pouring more of his power into the blast, but it didn't seem to be helping. No, in the end, Naruto's attack just seemed to be merely pushing the Quinta's attack back faster and faster as time went on.

"Guh...d-damn it! Damn it!"

Nnoitra could feel the radiation from Naruto's attack beginning to burn at his skin as his yellow blast pressed against his hands. He found himself stuck in place, unable to move forward, yet unwilling to move back.

While Nnoitra struggled to try and regain control Naruto calmly watched as he began to break through his opponents last bit of resistance. Through the orange, red, and yellow, Naruto and Nnoitra made eye contact briefly. As Naruto's eyes flashed with blue before going back to red, Nnoitra's own eyes seemed to widen as Naruto increased his output even further.

Then he felt the blond let loose the floodgates.

Red and orange broke through the golden yellow, plowing through the now defenseless Quinta as he was overrun by the Kyuubi-powered _**Gran Rey Cero**_. Nnoitra could feel himself being ripped apart bit by bit as the Media-Espada's attack disintegrated him.

"This is where it ends, Jiruga!" Naruto shouted, pressing his open palm forward as the giant blast seemed to reach its climax and explode.

_ 'Heh...so _he_ ended up being the one to do me in...at least I get a death worthy of speaking about...'_ Nnoitra thought as his vision became red,then black as the powerful spiritual energy burned into his eye sockets, _'...I guess...in a way, I owe you one...Uzumaki.'

* * *

_

A final howl was made from Nnoitra before his body was turned to ash. Naruto watched the whole thing happen, just to make sure that he had indeed destroyed the Quinta. The interesting thing that one may have noticed was that Nnoitra didn't seem to be all that upset. In fact...in the end, it seemed that he was grinning.

About a month had passed since Nel had disappeared from Las Noches. Naruto had taken to walking the halls to pass time. It was either that or complain to Stark about sleeping all the time.

"Well, if it isn't Uzumaki..."

Naruto stopped in his tracks, turning to the Octava Espada, "Jiruga..."

Nnoitra got up from his position against a pillar lining the hall, walking over to the blond, "Still got your panties in a knot because that damned woman is gone?"

"Don't start a fight you won't be able to finish, Jiruga. That's my only warning to you. I'm _not_ in the mood for your bull-"

"Oh, come on now! I'm not trying to start anything; just having a friendly conversation between peers!" The grin on the Octava's face was grating every nerve in Naruto's body, and he was really straining to not deck the lanky Espada in the face.

"Beat it, Jiruga. I've got better things to do than this..." Naruto continued down the hall.

"It's because you're afraid of losing a battle to me, isn't it?"

Naruto stopped, silence echoing throughout the corridor for a few moments, the only sound being the occasional breeze from the desert winds outside.

"...afraid?"

Nnoitra laughed, "Yeah, judging by the way you walk past me with your tail tucked between your legs, I was just assuming you were."

Naruto spun around so fast that a small cloud of dust was kicked up, "Don't go spouting crap like that to _me_, Jiruga! I heard enough of it whenever you fought Nel-sama! I'm well aware of your little obsession with bloodbaths, but I'm not like you! Got it?"

"Heheheh, your truly that woman's pet through and through, aren't you?" Nnoitra snickered, "You even talk like her when I'm around..." He took a step closer, "You say you're not like me...but deep down, I can see it in you, Uzumaki."

"See what, Jiruga?" Naruto asked in an annoyed voice.

"Your desire to destroy...to crush anyone who looks down upon you..." the Octava replied, "I may not be a genius like Aizen, but I can see it in your eyes. You have a power in you that is just waiting for the day to be released...waiting to release carnage upon everyone and everything!"

"Shut the hell up!"

A fist flew faster than Jiruga could see, and he found his head snap to the side, his left cheek now sporting a large bruise. He turned to look at the young Fraccion, his grin growing as he saw how heavy Naruto was breathing, "Did I touch a nerve?"

Naruto instead turned on his heel and continued down the hall. Nnoitra had decided from there on, he'd do everything in his power to make the Fraccion fight him so he could prove that he was the greater Arrancar.

* * *

Naruto blinked away a few beads of sweat that fell into his eyes, watching as the giant cloud of chaotic power slowly died away. Nnoitra was dead...no question about it...

...but now that conversation from so long ago was haunting him. Maybe...maybe he really was like Nnoitra.

"Naruto!"

The blond looked to his side to see both Nel and Apache running to his side. He gave a weak grin as he let his red cloak of the Kyuubi's reiatsu dissipate, "Hey, you two..." He found himself soon being tackled to the ground by a bawling Nel.

"Y-you big idiot! Going and being stho recklessth like that! What if you got killed? Then Nnoitra would have killed all of usth and...and...bawwaaaaa...!"

Naruto felt his face redden as the youthful Arrancar sobbed into his vest while Apache gave Naruto a relieved grin, "She's right, Naruto. You scared us...again."

"Heheh...sorry, but you know how I am. All or nothing." He looked towards Orihime, who had her attention on finishing up on Sakura, who was awake and surrounded by her _**Soten Kisshun**_, "How is everyone?"

Apache grinned, "Grimmjow's alright, and that pink haired Shinigami named Sakura is awake again. Kurosaki is fine too. Orihime made sure of it."

Naruto was helped up by Apache from the ground, a teary-eyed Nel still clinging to him a bit, "Well, I'm glad that everyone's-" Naruto's words caught in his throat as he felt a powerful and _very_ familiar presence, "Damn it! I almost forgot!"

* * *

"H-Harribel-sama...are you sure there's nothing else we can do to solve this? I-I mean, with all due respect...it's Naruto..." Sun-Sun spoke in a hushed voice, feeling her superior and mentor's power crash down on the area.

Harribel looked down before sighing deeply, "I wish there was, Sun-Sun...but Naruto's shown what his intentions are. He's going to break that Orihime girl out of Las Noches if we do not stop him. It was Nnoitra's own foolishness that got him killed...but as the Tercera, I must prevent this from getting out of hand."

Mila-Rose hesitated to speak for a moment, afraid that her voice would crack, "Then...what are your...?" Mila couldn't finish her question, instead giving her commanding figure and idol a pleading look.

"I won't order you to do this, but if either of you feel capable...disarm Grimmjow and Apache, as well as that Kurosaki boy. The others seem to be injured, and the Inoue girl isn't very powerful in terms of attacking." replied the Tercera, "Wait for me to engage Naruto first."

Sun-Sun merely nodded, and a short silence hung in the air before Mila let out a breath and replied, "Yes, ma'am."

Harribel faded from view in the blink of an eye, her power increasing even more. Mila and Sun-Sun, despite their years of training, found themselves shaking.

Naruto looked off to the direction where he noted Sun-Sun and Mila-Rose were standing...but...

* * *

"Where's Harribel?" Naruto shouted, "Apache, this is a direct order! Get Orihime, Ichigo, Sakura, Grimmjow, and Nel out of here!"

"...wh-what? Naruto, I-"

"Now, Apache!"

Naruto spun around and unsheathed his odachi just in time to avoid getting stabbed by Harribel's blade. He felt pain run down his arm as he stared hard into the eyes of his higher-up.

"Naruto...it's too late. We know what you're up to." Harribel spoke, "...please surrender so that I won't be forced to take aggressive measures..."

"I can't do that, Harribel-chan."

Harribel's eyes softened for a moment, "Idiot..."

Naruto was sent skidding through about four dunes before he pushed off the ground, still moving from the force of the Tercera's powerful kick. He noted she was walking over to him slowly.

_'Damn...being forced into another battle so quickly isn't helping my healing abilities...'_ Naruto thought, taking a look at his almost fully healed shoulders,_ 'I...I guess I'll have to use_ it_.'_

Naruto shifted his feet a bit and took in a deep breath. He gripped his zanpakutou for all it was worth, and let loose his power, "Ravage...!"

Harribel noticed Naruto's stance, his longer than normal sword pointing into the air, and his feet planted firmly, "I see. He knows I'm serious."

"...Rey de Zorros!"

* * *

Pesche and Dondochakka both stopped what they were doing as they felt a powerful force rise up from out of nowhere. Even Renji and Uryuu noticed it, as well as Szayel.

"Pesche...that's-"

"Yeah." Pesche replied to his long-time friend and comrade, "Naruto's using his _**Resurrección**_..."

* * *

Harribel stood in place, her sword at her side. She seemed anything but eager to continue the fight that had just started, "You seem to understand how deep in trouble you are, Naruto. I hope you realize that you've already committed enough crimes to qualify yourself for execution, do you not?"

Naruto stood in the slowly fading red light, six tails waving behind him as he looked to her, "Yeah, I do." The fox skull upon his head shadowed his crimson irises as he faced her, "It doesn't mean I'm going to stop though. What Aizen is doing is pure madness. I can't allow him to go on."

The two stared each other down a bit, neither moving an inch. Naruto knew that this was bad; Harribel had been training Naruto longer than any of the other Espada. She knew his antics better than anyone else in a fight. She had actually sparred with Naruto before, several times driving him close to getting himself killed a second time.

Still...

...Naruto had a few things in his arsenal that he hadn't shown anyone, not even Grimmjow. He could only hope that he could live long enough to remember them.

Harribel seemed to take the silence as her cue, and released a crippling wave of reiatsu. Naruto didn't flinch in the slightest, instead letting out a greater amount. She responded by letting out even more than him.

The two continued this for a few more seconds, the area around them practically crackling with spiritual pressure. The slightest move from either could be sensed with the air becoming so thick with tension.

Naruto grit his teeth, inhaled...exhaled...

"Harribel!"

...and made the first move...

* * *

Aizen felt a tremor flow through the air as he sat on his throne. To his side was Gin, who happened to feel a similar jolt in the spiritual pressure within the giant palace.

"Well, Naruto-kun's sure caused quite a ruckus. Looks like Harribel is taking matters into her own hands now, though."

Aizen gave a small smile as he rested his head on his throne, "It would appear so, Gin. I'm curious if she's willing to go to the extremes and kill him, though. After all, they have been together for more than eighty years. Severing ties can be difficult."

"You didn't seem to have much trouble when you betrayed Seireitei, if I remember correctly."

Aizen chuckled a bit, "Yes, but I had been using them from the start. Harribel and Naruto are a different case."

"How so?" the silver haired man asked, his smile growing wider.

"Harribel trusted Naruto, and they have never intentionally been using each other. My case with Soul Society is different, since I was using them. To break a bond that has been formed so well and for such a long time so quickly may be too much for one, or even both of them."

Gin was quiet, simply nodding before wandering off to into one of the many halls. Aizen, meanwhile, continued to sit calmly in his throne room, his smile never really leaving his face.

"Naruto Uzumaki...will you never cease to amuse me?"

**End of Chapter Ten: Good gravy, I finally updated! Oh joy and jubilation! Heh, in all seriousness though, yeah, this one took a while. My summer job is really demanding for time, and I don't get done until later at night, so I sometimes just want to go home and relax. Anyway, I FINALLY got this chapter done. What did you think? Am I cruel for pitting Naruto against so many enemies? Am I wonderful for having Nel and Naruto reunited after so many decades? Or maybe I'm just awesome because Grimmjow's not a mystery as to surviving Nnoitra's sneak attack. Either way, be it my bloated ego at the moment or something in the water, I really enjoyed this chapter, and feel like I got a lot done. I'll try and get the next chapter out sooner than this one did. Until then, thanks for reading, and keep your eyes peeled for chapter eleven!**

**Once again, I owe a big thanks to my beta-reader Paradox Jast for being just plain awesome and using his sage-like skillzors to edit this chapter and offer me pointers. So...thanks Jast!**


	11. Paint the Sands Crimson

**Disclaimer: It's that time once again! Today's guest for our disclaimer is...**

**Ulquiorra: ...**

**Denim88: ...**

**Ulquiorra: No.**

**Denim88: But...**

**Ulquiorra: I won't repeat myself. (leaves)**

**Denim88: Well...I guess I'll do it.**

**Naruto is property of Masashi Kishimoto, Bleach is property of Tite Kubo. I own neither. It's a cruel world, I tell you.**

**Chapter Eleven: Paint the Sands Crimson**

Rukia and Cirucci staggered for a moment as the palace halls shook. Something hit the ground hard. _Really _hard.

"What was that?" Rukia asked as she turned to Cirucci. The Privaron shook her head, unsure herself, though Naruto's explosive power could very well be the source.

"Let's keep going. We're closer." Cirucci replied, putting a slight increase in her pace while still helping the wounded Shinigami walk.

* * *

Chad opened an eye to see a silver haired woman standing over him, a green glow coming from her hands. He let his eyes adjust before he finally recognized her, "You're...one of the vice-captains from Seireitei."

Isane Kotetsu nodded, "Yes. Soul Society sent a small response team after we were informed that our own Shinigami had entered Hueco Mundo. We just got here a little while ago." She turned her attention to her other companion, who was also her superior, "Unohana-taichou, Sado-san is awake."

Retsu Unohana, who was currently watching over the unconscious form of Gantenbainne Mosquedo, the one-hundred seventh Arrancar and a Privaron like Cirruci, gave a nod, "Good work, Isane. Let's heal this Arrancar before we move onward."

Chad took in a deep breath before he spoke again, "Isane-san, where are Ichigo and the others?"

Isane guessed that Chad, having just woke up, wasn't able to sense the giant beacon of reiatsu that was rippling through all of Las Noches, "I believe they are with the Media-Espada, Uzumaki-san, if the plans have gone accordingly."

"Plans?"

"Yes. I don't believe you and your friends were informed, but Naruto Uzumaki has decided to help us fight Aizen and save Orihime Inoue."

Chad felt a bit confused. He was under the impression that Ichigo, Ishida, Rukia, Renji, and himself were going to save Orihime. Not some Arrancar.

"Oh. That's news to me."

Isane gave a sigh, "My apologies that we didn't let your friends know, Sado-san. Although...we didn't entirely expect your group to go into Hueco Mundo in the first place. Originally, Naruto was going to get Orihime out of here himself, along with the Hogyoku."

While Isane continued healing, Unohana looked onward. She had managed to stave off the Exequias without bloodshed, and she now had time to worry about other things.

Like the faint signature of Sakura that was in the same direction as the two other giant power sources that were likely battling. Though Unohana was usually not one to favor people in treatment and safety, she had always cared deeply for Sakura. The girl showed great promise in the ways of healing, though she also had a natural talent in fighting. She gave her division a new outlook on combat, and for that Unohana was thankful.

_'Sakura, please keep yourself and the others safe...I'll be there as soon as I can...I promise...'_ Unohana thought before heading over to help Isane.

* * *

Renji and Ishida looked on as Mayuri Kurotsuchi snapped off a portion of his zanpakutou from the chest of Szayel Aporro Granz, who was currently experiencing a _severe_ lag in reaction time due to a concoction of the Twelfth captain's own design. After all that effort the two had put into their fight with the Octava, the Espada had been taken out by the eccentric captain with little difficulty.

There had been some setbacks...well, in Kurotsuchi's view they were setbacks. Namely the fact that Nemu had been drained of most, if not all her life force, "Nemu, get up, we have work to do."

No response.

"Nemu!"

"..."

A groan, "Must I do everything? I swear, you are about as useful as..."

* * *

Naruto skidded a few times in the sand as he tried to stop himself from hitting one of the many giant pillars embedded in the sand, but to no avail. He smashed into the red structure, feeling like someone had taken away his ability to breath as he forced himself to remain standing. Harribel was upon him not a second later, and only decades of training gave him the honed reflexes to duck and avoid getting slashed in the chest.

Raising one of his tails, he attempted to stab Harribel in the shoulder, only for her to move to the side, then avoid three more tails and attempt to deliver a vicious snap kick to her subordinate. Naruto knew better than to try and catch her foot, choosing to instead lean back and lash out with two tails while the other four were used to shield him after Harribel decided to go for a direct spin kick to his side. The tails took the attack full force while Harribel quickly twirled around, avoiding Naruto's attempted attacks.

"You could have avoided that."

Naruto gritted his teeth as he felt his body shutter under the powerful blow delivered by his superior, "Yeah, but it would have kept me from doing this."

Harribel felt herself lose footing as Naruto did a quick sweep kick with his feet. A second later, she had her blade pushing against two blade-like projections on Naruto's right forearm, and pushed off the whisker-marked Arrancar, putting some distance between the two of them.

Naruto didn't give her a chance to breath before he was upon her again. He spun his body around, tails slashing at the air while he moved his bladed arms in a similar manner. Harribel disappeared from view as Naruto landed before she reappeared right behind him.

"Harribel...you don't have to fight me, you know." Naruto spoke quietly, "We...we can work together. You can't honestly believe that Aizen is right in what he's doing."

"It doesn't matter what I think, Naruto." Harribel replied with a sigh, "He gave us our power. I'm indebted to him."

"No you're not. If Aizen were truly a good leader, he wouldn't hold that over your head like that. A good leader takes charge of a team and earns their loyalty through trust; not through fear."

Harribel remained quiet, the wind softly blowing around them, "Do you truly believe that you're capable of taking him down, Naruto?"

A soft laugh, "Only if I have the help of those who want to defeat him as well."

Harribel was quiet once again, though Naruto swore he hear her take a shaky breath, "I always worried that you'd end up getting yourself in over your head one day..." She turned to face him, "I'm sorry, Naruto. I cannot help you...doing so would put Mila, Sun-Sun, and Apache all in danger as well."

"I understand..." Naruto replied, turning around as well, "Harribel, just to let you know, I hold no grudge against you for doing this. It's part of your trait of death, after all, isn't it? Sacrifice..."

"..."

Naruto lifted his two bladed arms, "I would rather not continue fighting you, but I can tell that we don't have any option...well, we do, but..." He shook his head, "I'm sorry, Harribel-chan."

The Tercera closed her eyes, "Don't be sorry."

"Harribel..."

"One more thing, Naruto."

"Hm?" Naruto perked his head up as he noted her voice was now just above a whisper.

"I-I always wanted you to know this..." She paused before taking in a deep breath, "I've...ever since we became a team, I always admired your cheerful personality. I've grown to feel even more strongly in that admiration towards you." She looked up at him, "I guess, in a way...I've fallen for you, Naruto."

Naruto blinked a few times before feeling his skull-armored face heat up, "Um...how long have you felt like this?"

"I can't remember how long."

"Oh..." Naruto scratched his head, "Well, this is...um...awkward..." Naruto could tell it took a lot for Harribel to say that, "Why didn't you ever tell me?"

"Duty comes before pleasure, Naruto."

Naruto nodded, "Ah..." He sighed, "You know...I'm pretty sure that, in a way, I also felt that way towards you...sorry for never noticing."

"Don't be sorry, Naruto. Please..."

The two combatants stood at ready again, "Harribel...I don't think I have it in me to honestly try and defeat you."

The female Espada nodded, "I'm afraid to admit I feel the same."

"We're at a bit of a stalemate then, aren't we?"

Harribel shrugged, "As long as I can hold you off until someone else arrives, this is fine with me."

With that, the two were mere blurs once again.

* * *

Sakura was now awake and alert, thanks to Orihime's healing abilities. She had been watching Naruto and the female Arrancar fight for quite some time now.

She had been shocked at Naruto's appearance when he released his _**Resurrección**_, namely because he resembled a six tailed fox.

"The Kyuubi's still in him..." Sakura commented softly.

"What, Sakura-san?"

Sakura turned to Orihime, "Nothing, Orihime. I was just thinking of how powerful Naruto is."

The usually cheerful orange haired teen smiled softly, "He truly is strong, isn't he?"

"Hn, he's still holding back."

The two women turned to the Sexta, "What do you mean, Grimmjow?"

"I mean what I said, what do you think?" Grimmjow growled, rolling his eyes at Orihime, "Naruto's only using six of his tails. I've seen him go up to eight...only once though, and that was when he was getting ganged up on by several hundred Adjuchas in Hueco Mundo. It was a bit of an overkill if you ask me, but right now he's still holding back a good deal of his power."

"I-I thought he said you were stronger than him."

Grimmjow chuckled, "That baka _would_ say something like that." He shook his head, "Naruto surpassed me decades ago. He still looks up to me like an idol though. I wish he'd stop it; the only thing I still got on him is my agility and speed. Though...if he gained enough power, he could probably beat me in that area too."

This was a rare moment for the others, especially Apache, who was used to Grimmjow being a jerk. The Sexta had openly admitted that someone was better than him...and he seemed proud.

Before any further words were said, however, Grimmjow felt a pressure against his neck. He saw delicate arms around his neck, and a sai against his throat, "Don't move, Grimmjow-sama. I would prefer not killing you."

Apache blinked, surprised to see Sun-Sun had managed to sneak up on them without her noticing. If she was here...than that must mean that...

Apache whirled around while raising her bracelets, blocking a punch from her Mila-Rose, "Mila, what gives?"

Mila had a unreadable expression on her face, "Harribel-sama has asked that we deal with you all while she focuses on fighting Naruto."

Apache gritted her teeth, "Is that so?"

"Yeah. Sorry."

Apache frowned, "Mila, you don't have to-"

"I know...but I am. Harribel-sama requested we do..."

Apache's eyes flickered through a myriad of emotions in an instant before they settled on one of her more familiar ones; anger, "Then I'm going to have to fight you, aren't I?"

"You're still injured. Naruto's the only one who can help this battle, and he's occupied with Harribel-sama. Not to mention that Stark will likely be here soon, if his presence is the one I feel getting closer."

Apache focused her _**Pesquisa**_ for a moment, and her face went pale. Sure enough, that was definitely the reiatsu of the Primera heading their way. She cursed under her breath while pushing against her friend's blade, "Then I'll have to fight you _and_ defeat you before he gets here!"

* * *

Naruto raised his arms, bladed protrusions catching Harribel's sword as she tried to slice at his neck. He tried to knee her only to meet air, then ducked as the Tercera flew behind him, her sword shaving a few stray hairs from the blond.

Trying to capitalize on the opening he made, Naruto pointed index finger at Harribel's abdomen while charging up a _**Cero**_ and quickly firing it. It made contact, but Harribel managed to dull the blow with her _**hierro**_ and increasing her reiatsu output. She halted her trajectory upward, and held her sword vertically, point high above her head as she channeled power into the oddly fashioned zanpakutou.

Naruto's eyes widened, "Aw hell..."

Harribel spoke, her voice barely above a whisper, "_**Proyectil Azul**_."

A blast of concentrated energy shot out from the tip of Harribel's blade, making way towards Naruto. The Media-Espada flipped backwards just in time to avoid being cut in half, though the explosion still caught him a bit. He grunted as he was forced back by the shock wave created by Harribel's attack, landing on his feet while digging his claws into the sand. His six tails waved around a bit before becoming rigid. Naruto took in a deep breath while his tails began to curl towards Naruto's chest. A ball of red energy began to form, pulsing violently as it built up power.

Harribel seemed to recognize whatever Naruto was doing, placing her sword in front of her while gathering energy into the hollowed center of the blade. The spiritual pressure in the area was already intense enough, but with the two preparing whatever it was that they were doing, the sand itself seemed to be pushed further down into the ground.

By now the pulsing light being stabilized in front of Naruto's chest was humming at a high pitch, letting out a constant whine that one might interpret as a scream. Crimson eyes closed as Naruto sucked in a deep breath, holding it for a moment before he let out a cry.

The area became completely silent before Naruto's earth-shattering scream was let loose while the red ball of energy was unleashed as a fast moving wave towards Harribel. The Tercera let loose her own built up energy, launching it at the high speed sound wave attack. The sound waves smashed into the energy blast before plowing straight through and hitting Harribel. She clutched the left side of her head as she felt disorientation take over.

"_**Chillido de la Sangre**_ has a wicked after effect, doesn't it?" Naruto spoke calmly, "It's not really a straight offensive technique. It's supposed to be used to create an opening against the enemy."

"I know; I helped you in creating it." Harribel spoke, still trying to gain her bearings. She noticed Naruto vanish from view again, and could feel the faint presence of his reiatsu behind her.

Whirling around, she intercepted one of his bladed arms, though she was having trouble maintaining her balance with her vision spinning. She leaned back, but was unable to avoid the tail that caught her foot, tripping her up. Before she could even react, Naruto had her pinned with his hands around her wrists, tails pressing on her midsection while his feet pushed on hers.

He hesitated for a few seconds while pulling back his fist, bladed projections on his forearm ready to stab the Tercera through the chest. He stared into Harribel's eyes, and it seemed like an eternity before she spoke, "You're hesitating..."

Naruto gritted his teeth, "Of course I am..." He looked away, "I can't kill you, Harribel."

Harribel took advantage of the moment that he lowered his guard, and pushed him off. Naruto fell back as she got up and jumped back a good fifteen or so feet to put a little distance between them, "You could have finished me off right there."

"Yeah, and you could very well use more of your power, yet you're holding back."

"The same goes for you, Naruto." Harribel shot back with a weak glare, "How do you plan on making this little war against Aizen successful if you cannot even strike down one of us?"

Naruto growled, "Because I can't kill the ones I care about, Harribel!"

The two once again ran at each other, their battle continuing.

* * *

Meanwhile, Mila was still locked in combat with Apache while Sun-Sun had the sai pressed against the Sexta Espada's neck. She looked to Ichigo, Nel, Sakura, and Orihime, "Move, and I will kill him."

Grimmjow snorted in laughter, "That's a load of bull." He looked to the girl behind him, "I'm calling your bluff right now, Sun-Sun."

Sun-Sun glared at him, "I'm serious...I-I'll cut your throat out right now if you don't-"

"Sun-Sun, that's enough. I'll take things from here."

Sun-Sun froze in place as she felt a sudden weight of reiatsu wash over them. She turned to see the Primera standing a ways from her, Lilinette behind him.

"S-Stark-sama..." She let go of Grimmjow.

Grimmjow smirked, "Big mistake!" He elbowed her in the side, sending her rolling through the sands a bit. For a moment, he wondered if it was fair to strike her like that. He shook his head as focused on the bigger threat; Stark, "Hn...so you're here now, huh?"

Stark just remained frowning, "You're being labeled a traitor along with Apache and Naruto, Grimmjow."

Grimmjow laughed, "Fair enough!" He rolled up his sleeve, "I'm sick of taking orders from the arrogant waste-of-a-Shinigami anyway!" He unsheathed his blade while looking to the others, "Stay back, this is my battle."

Orihime shook a bit; even she was informed of who Stark was, "Grimmjow...Stark is-"

"Hey, I said leave this to me, Orihime! What kind of job would I be doing if I had you fight instead, huh?" He turned back to Stark, "Don't think that just because you're the Primera that you have this fight in the bag!"

Stark shook his head while pulling out the sword at his side, "Grimmjow, you're arrogance will be the death of you someday. I only hope it won't be today."

Grimmjow blinked, and suddenly felt a presence behind him. A hand rested on his shoulder, and he turned to see Stark standing behind him, "You-?"

Stark delivered a kick to the Sexta's back. Grimmjow cried out in pain as he went flying, but managed to stave off his projection by gripping the ground as he slid, "That won't happen again, Stark!"

The two locked weapons, swords sparking as the blue-haired Arrancar tried to hold his ground. Much to the Sexta's dismay, he felt himself sliding back a bit. He let out more spiritual pressure, halting his adversary. Stark seemed a bit surprised as he lifted an eyebrow, "Hm. You _have_ gotten stronger."

"Shut up!"

Grimmjow managed to push the Primera away, and made a quick swipe to his chest. Stark took a step back, avoiding the blade with relative ease before blocking a second strike with one arm holding his sword.

The Sexta cursed his inability to hit the Primera. Swipe after thrust, none of them managed to even graze Stark. Grimmjow took a second to analyze his surroundings.

That Sakura girl had gotten to her feet finally, and was now engaged in a fight with Sun-Sun while Apache and Mila continued to duke it out. Lilinette was standing off to the side, unsure of what to do. Naruto and Harribel were flickering around in the background as their high speed battle continued. That Inoue girl was standing a little ways off from who he believed to be Nel Tu.

One question remained: Where the hell was Kurosaki?

"_**Getsuga Tenshou**_!"

Ichigo answered Grimmjow's silent question as he launched a wave of black and crimson. The wave screamed through the air, making its way towards Stark with a promise of pain should it hit.

Grimmjow jumped back as the blast hit Stark with a mighty explosion. Ichigo reappeared by his Arrancar rival, "So who is that guy?"

Grimmjow grunted, "Stark. He's the number one Espada. He was teaching Naruto how to fight about a century ago. He faster than both me and the idiot, but I have no clue about his abilities. Naruto _may_ know a thing or two about him, but it's unlikely. The guy keeps his true power under wraps almost all the time."

Ichigo could hear the uncertainty in Grimmjow's voice, "That bad, huh?"

"Yeah."

"I hate to ask this, but...we might have to work together on this one."

"Tch, fine. I'm already neck deep in hell as it is. May as well fight with you to try and keep Stark from killing me." The two looked to the clearing smoke, the silhouette of Stark standing in the same place it had been.

"You're Ichigo Kurosaki...aren't you?" Stark spoke as he became visible to the two, "Aizen-sama ordered that you be dealt with accordingly." He held his blade in a ready position, "Sorry, nothing personal."

Stark was a blur as he moved towards them. Ichigo and Grimmjow prepared to defend as he stopped before them, lashing out at Ichigo while blocking Grimmjow's blade with his hand. Ichigo felt a tingling sensation run up his arms from the blocked attack, and barely had time to avoid the rising kick from the Primera. Grimmjow used _**Sonido**_ in an attempt to get behind Stark and kick him in the back of the head, only for Stark to fade from view.

"He's fast!" Ichigo spoke in an exasperated voice. His arms were still throbbing in mild pain as he tried to get a peg on the Arrancar, "Grimmjow, any suggestions?"

"Yeah!" Grimmjow replied, "Don't die!"

The two moved to opposite sides of their battleground as Stark suddenly appeared, slashing vertically and crashing into the sands where they had been. He stood straight, his eyes trained on Ichigo, "You're pretty good for a human who has Soul Reaper powers."

"I get that a lot." Ichigo smirked, "I haven't shown you my real powers yet..."

Ichigo raised a hand to his face, smirking a bit. As the area suddenly became saturated in a darker aura, Stark got into a ready stance.

_"What is he up to?'

* * *

_

Kisuke sighed as he made the finishing touches on the barrier around Karakura after the Twelfth Division constructed the basic outline and properties. Adding on the fifth and central pillar had been an arduous task for the man, but he had done it.

Soon enough he'd have to get the citizens of the city asleep, lest the spiritual pressure from all the fighting that would inevitably take place cause problems for them. He knew for a fact that being the spiritual hotspot in the world would have some nasty consequences for the place if the proper measures weren't taken.

Kisuke adjusted his hat as he smiled proudly at the central pillar. It stood a good one hundred yards higher than the four cardinal direction pillars, and was twice as dense. It was the extra measure taken to insure that the barrier would hold. The former captain snapped his fingers, and the barrier became invisible to the naked eye, just like the other four pillars.

Heading out of the small opening he had made in the barrier, Kisuke spoke to himself, "Just hope Naruto can keep his end of the bargain. It's going to be a real ugly fight if we don't have some backup from him."

* * *

Harribel grunted as she skidded across a dune, Naruto pursuing her the whole time. Pulling back her sword, she charged up a _**Cero**_ before swiping at the air, unleashing the wave of power in a large arc. Naruto raised his arms in front of him, tucked his feet towards his chest, and curled his six tails in front of his body to act as a shield.

The area shook as the fox-like Arrancar was hit with the full force of Harribel's attack. A small trail of smoke was seen cascading towards the sands. A geyser of sand flew into the air as Naruto crashed into the ground. A moment later, an explosion of red sent more sediment into the air, and Naruto could be seen racing across the ground, practically gliding as he charged at the Tercera.

Harribel remained in place, raising her sword a second time. Closing her eyes, she concentrated all her power into the tip of her blade. Her eyes opened to reveal a glowing light, her teal eyes practically fluorescent as she took aim.

Naruto skidded to a halt not a moment too soon, and rolled to the side. A second passed before a red blast of energy roared through the spot he had been just moments ago. Naruto stood straight, only to be nailed by a _**Bala**_. He strained to open his eyes, seeing another one of the small projectiles flying at him. He got in a ready stance and just as it was about to hit, delivered a spinning kick to the ball of energy. It was sent towards a pile of rubble, causing an explosion that sent more debris raining down to the ground.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say you're trying to actually defeat me, Harribel-chan." Naruto grinned, "You're truly serious, aren't you?"

"Correct." Harribel spoke, "I cannot find it in me to kill you...but I can defeat you other ways that don't involve taking your life."

"You sure about that?"

"Positive." Harribel spoke. She flickered from view, and a moment later she was upon Naruto, "I'm still faster than you, after all."

Naruto turned around, his face meeting a foot to the cheek. He heard a crack before he went rolling across the sands. He stood up and shook his head a bit. He looked to see Harribel had disappeared from her previous location. He opened up his _**Pesquisa**_ to try and get a peg on her. His body turned around, and he aimed his index and middle fingers. He fired a quick _**Cero**_ towards a random dune.

A moment before the blast connected with the dune, Harribel phased into view in the air above the explosion. She didn't give Naruto a second to even move before delivering a volley of _**Bala**_ towards the Media-Espada.

"Damn!" Naruto cursed before he took off, running just a few milliseconds ahead of the barrage Harribel was making. He made his way towards the Tercera, intent on forcing her back into close combat. She stopped her assault, moving into a defensive stance.

Naruto's bladed forearm met her zanpakutou, and he pressed down on her weapon with all the strength his form could give. She winced before giving in and being pushed back. She staggered as she landed in the sands again while Naruto landed a short ways from her, his tails waving behind him.

"I have to end this, Harribel..." Naruto spoke, his voice laced with anger, despair, regret, and...fear?

"How do you intend to do that, Naruto?" Harribel spoke, already having a faint idea of where he was going with his train of thought.

"Simple. I'll take you out with a single attack...albeit fairly weakened, but still..." Naruto held his two hands before him as though he held a small ball in them. His tails curled in front of him while a slight breeze picked up, "It's interesting, Harribel. My form...it's based off a demonic-fox...did you know that?"

Harribel actually gave him a curious look, "No. What of it?"

"The Kyuubi no Yoko, or simply the Kyuubi, was a nine-tailed demon fox, just as the name states. It was one of nine living tailed beasts that was composed of an energy called chakra..." Naruto's fingers twitched as a small ball of swirling light could be seen developing within his palms, "The Kyuubi had the power to create a tidal wave and topple a mountain with a single swing of one of its nine tails..."

"I see..." Harribel replied, "So...you're saying that you're attack is of similar power, is it? The _**Tormenta**_?"

Naruto smirked, "Not only that..." Naruto's aura began to change from overbearing to almost bloodthirsty as he went on, "Ages ago, these nine-tailed beasts were sealed within human beings, making them and the beasts forever bonded. These people were called Jinchuuriki; living sacrifices. When they died, they took these mighty and supposedly immortal beasts with them to the grave. While they lived, these individuals gained immense chakra from their residing demons."

Harribel's eyes slowly widened, "You mean to say that...?"

"Yeah..." Naruto nodded slowly, "I was the host...and still am...of the Kyuubi no Yoko."

Harribel felt her breath hitch ever so slightly as Naruto's reiatsu crashed down on the area with a force he had not used yet in their battle. She felt her body become a little weaker, yet she was still able to move.

"_I cannot let him use his __**Tormenta**__. It could cause irreparable damage to the area if he manages to use it, and it could actually overpower me."_ the Tercera thought. She began to gather more energy into her blade, a slight whistling picking up over the rushing winds Naruto had created.

Naruto, meanwhile, was trying to keep the growing maelstrom in his hand from getting too strong. Raising his hands while his tails flexed a bit, he stared Harribel down, preparing to launch his most powerful technique.

* * *

Ichigo moved like a mad man, weaving, ducking, and parrying the swipes that he could as Stark attacked him and Grimmjow relentlessly. It seemed so unreal; one man able to handle both him _and_ Grimmjow at once. It wasn't helping Ichigo's faith in his own abilities to see that Stark appeared almost bored fighting the two.

Grimmjow, on the other hand, was feeling his temper rise. If only Orihime had more time to heal him up, he may be able to call upon his released state. Right now though he was too drained. Pure willpower and the need to keep him and the few that mattered in his eye alive drove him to continue. From the looks of it, Ichigo wasn't doing much better.

The Sexta ducked under Stark's blade and tried to nail him with an uppercut to the jaw. Stark moved to the side while holding Ichigo's black katana in one hand, preventing it from swiping at his arm, "You two are growing weary."

Grimmjow growled, "Don't get so cocky! I'm not dead yet!"

Stark blocked another attack from Grimmjow, pushing him away before intercepting Ichigo's blade. Ichigo's black and yellow eyes that hid behind his mask were locked onto Starks, **"You really believe that much in Aizen, huh?"**

"That's none of your business, Kurosaki."

Stark flickered from view, and Ichigo felt flesh being cut open on his left side. He growled in anger before pursuing the Primera again, Grimmjow following close behind.

Stark just sighed, "Looks like I got no choice..."

* * *

"Kurosaki-kun!"

Naruto turned to the sound of Orihime's scream. He saw the Shinigami teenager falling to the ground, pieces of his odd mask cracking a part as he did so. Grimmjow too had fallen, a small puddle of blood forming around him.

_"What happened...how did-?" _Naruto's thoughts were abruptly cut off as he spotted Lilinette a ways off from the rest of the group.

Naruto's mind began sounding off an alarm.

Lilinette. She _never_ went to battle alone! Did that mean she went with Mila and Sun-Sun? No...Harribel wouldn't allow that...

_"Oh no..."_ Naruto felt a wave of dread wash over him. It was one thing to be fighting Harribel...but...

The blond had no time to move, not even breath. He felt a sharp, searing pain rip through his sides. He cried out, catching himself while looking up, "S-Stark..." The winds around him stopped, and the orb of wind and power died in his hands.

The Primera Espada looked down to Naruto, his face neutral, "Naruto...why did you have to go and pull this stunt?" His voice sounded anything but willing to cause more bloodshed to his one-time subordinate, "Stop now and I'll try and give Grimmjow, Apache, and yourself time to escape into Hueco Mundo before Aizen truly gets involved with things."

"I..I can't do that..." Naruto spoke, rising to his feet as blood ran freely from his wounds, "Y-you don't understand...there are...there are innocent people's lives involved. I won't let Aizen go and kill so many people just to create a damn key..."

"You're a real enigma, Naruto. I never thought an Arrancar could care so much about humans. If I didn't know any better, I'd say that concern is rubbing off on a lot of us." Stark replied, scratching his head.

Harribel took a few steps forward, her blade at her side, "Stark, let me-"

"Forget about it, Harribel. I've been watching you. You're fighting with pulled punches the whole time. You could have finished Naruto off a good five minutes ago...I'll take care of this for your sake. I don't want to put the strain of defeating him onto you, considering that you seem to care about him a lot more than as just a friend."

"I..." Harribel looked away, knowing the Primera was right.

"So...you really will kill me, huh?" Naruto spoke, forcing his body into a ready stance, "I won't let you take me out without a fight, Stark. You know that better than anyone."

"Damn it..." Stark grumbled, "It had to be you with the morals, didn't it, Naruto?" His blade was again at his side, "So be it. Don't take it personally, Naruto. I just have duties."

"Same here." Naruto responded, "Mine just happen to be towards those who can't fight this battle, and to those that I care about, you included."

"I suppose, in a way, you're right, Naruto." Stark sighed, "I just wish that Aizen wasn't so hellbent on becoming the King of Soul Society and all existence or whatever..."

The two said not a word more. Naruto shifted his footing a bit while Stark raised his blade a bit.

A few memories flashed through Stark's mind as he moved with _**Sonido**_. Watching Naruto learning the _**Grand Rey Cero**_, which was against the rules at the time for a Fraccion. He remembered the numerous times that Naruto tracked him down, only to find him sleeping. Within the first five years of being his subordinate, Naruto had found almost half of his favorite places to sleep.

He remembered when Naruto and Lilinette first met, and how Lilinette had taken to seeing him as a big brother. Thinking of Lilinette made him think about how much this was going to wreck the girl after all was said and done. She seriously had a soft spot for Naruto, and the blond he was pretty sure felt the same. After all, when you don't have any direct family in a place like Hueco Mundo, adopting others into a surrogate family was the closest thing one could get to the real deal.

Perhaps it was all this thinking that made Stark lose his concentration for a brief moment. Maybe it was the growing feelings of protecting others that made him move his blade ever so slightly so that it wouldn't cut off the blond's neck.

All he knew is that just a millisecond before he was about to land his blade on Naruto, he adjusted it so that it wouldn't dismember anything from him.

It was instantaneous. Naruto was stumbling to the ground with his clawed arms still in a position to slash at Stark. The Primera was walking slowly past Naruto, his eyes closed as he stopped in place.

Crimson splashed onto the sands as Naruto's eyes went glassy. He coughed a bit, before falling to the ground in a crumpled heap.

* * *

Sakura, who had engaged Mila-Rose and Sun-Sun along with Apache by her side, stopped in the midst of delivering a earth-shattering punch. All four of them froze in place after feeling a sudden drop in Naruto's reiatsu.

Apache was the first to reply, "Naruto!"

Sakura stood stone-still as she watched the Primera Espada deliver a lethal blow to Naruto's torso. That wasn't what had her worried though.

Naruto's armored form gave off a faint glow of orange and red before it began to break apart into bits of light, forming Naruto's zanpakutou once more. If Arrancar were anything like Shinigami...and their _**Resurrección**_ was like a Shinigami's shikai or bankai...

"Oh no..." Sakura whispered.

* * *

Naruto felt cold. He could feel his body shaking as he tried to move. A chilling grip on his body wasn't going to stop him! He was Naruto Uzumaki, damn it!

_"He...he just finished me off in two moves..."_ Naruto thought, _"If only I had..."_ Naruto eyes slowly became dull, the life almost completely gone from his once brilliant sapphire orbs.

* * *

Nel had watched the whole scene unfold, forcing herself to stay put unless she get in the way and put more stress on Naruto. He had been doing so well against Harribel, and he looked like he was going to win until Stark appeared.

The youthful-looking Arrancar stared into Naruto's fading eyes. She didn't remember most of her supposed past-life, but she did know that this blond haired Arrancar was very dear to her. She felt the need to protect him. The need to keep him safe from this kind of danger. Something in the back of her mind told her that's what she would do if she had the strength to do so.

She had failed to do so, though.

"Naruto!" She cried as she raced towards the blond's body. She fell onto his shattered form, "Naruto, get up!"

There was a grunt, and she looked to Naruto's face. He forced open an eye, and when he caught sight of her face, he smiled, "Nel-chan...are you...alright?"

Nel just cried as she tried to hug the Media-Espada, "Nel'sth sorry! I wasn't strong enough to protect you! I...I...couldn't..." She choked on her words as she let out another sob.

Naruto let out a quiet shudder which sounded like a laugh, "Nel-chan...I need you to get out of here...t-take Orihime and...and get her to Soul Society...she'll be safe there..."

"Nel can't do that, Naruto! Nel doesn't have the power to create a _**Garganta**_..." She whispered, her forehead pressed against his, "I'm sorry..."

"I-it's okay, Nel-chan...we tried..." Naruto wheezed a bit, "Nel...I'm just happy that...I got to see you again..." He placed a hand on her head, "I just...just wish that it hadn't been...like this..."

Naruto's eyes were soon staring blankly ahead. Nel felt her chest constrict on her, "Naruto?" She shook his shoulders a bit, "N-Naruto?"

Stark and Harribel watched as the small Arrancar wept into the Media-Espada's shoulder. Stark sheathed his blade, his head bowed as he turned away. Harribel, much to her disappointment, was feeling the sting of moisture in her eyes as she did so as well.

"Naruto..." she whispered softly. Looking one last time to the blond, she let her shoulders slouch a bit before she continued onward to retrieve Orihime and prepare for the war with Soul Society.

Then it happened.

A strange, yet...familiar reiatsu began to make itself known. Stark was the first to turn around. He looked to see a faint, pink aura forming around the child-like Arrancar.

"That spiritual pressure...I recognize it." He spoke to himself.

Nel then let out a grief-stricken cry, "_Naruto!_"

Neliel Tu Oderschvank had finally woken up from her slumber.

* * *

Shikamaru checked over his zanpakutou one last time before sheathing it and heading out of his small office. He wouldn't admit it...but he wasn't looking forward to this at all.

"Damn it, this is going to blow..."

Okay, so maybe he would admit it in a certain roundabout way, but still, no one could really blame him. After all, he would be one of the few Shinigami that was going to be at the front lines during the battle over Karakura.

A knock at his door shook him from his thoughts. He looked to see Rangiku smiling, "Hey, Shika. Are you almost ready?"

Shikamaru sighed, "As ready as I'll ever be."

The Vice-captain of the Tenth Division gave an understanding nod before walking in, wrapping her arms around his shoulders from behind, "Don't worry, Shika. Taichou chose you for a reason."

"Yeah, you wouldn't stop nagging him until he did." the fifth seat snapped back, earning a flick on the ear from the buxom woman.

"Not just that, Shika. You truly underestimate your ability." Rangiku continued, placing her forehead against the back of his head, "I won't deny part of me is nervous as well. However, the part of me that wants to keep everyone else safe and make sure we win this war is a lot more influential. Hell, even Haineko has been giving me a pep-talk!"

"Hn. Kusakakage has been telling me that if anything goes wrong it's probably because it was meant to be. He's not too worried...just annoyed that we , and I quote, 'have to go and fight a war against some half-crazed traitor and his league of super-powered Hollows...'. He isn't to thrilled, more or less."

Rangiku just laughed a bit before speaking again, "Shika...take care of yourself out there. You have one of the most important jobs."

"Eh...I'll do what I can."

"Shika," Rangiku turned him to face her, "I'm serious. Don't go and be careless, though I know you tend not to be. I'd hate to lose a...a good friend...like you in this war."

Shikamaru felt his face heat up a bit, "Alright, alright. I'll be careful. You do the same...though I doubt it'll be that easy. I'll likely have to save you from yourself, more or less."

Rangiku smirked, "You'll rescue me?"

"Er...well, yeah, your my superior. That's what-"

Rangiku planted a chaste kiss on Shikamaru's right cheek before looking to him again, "You're truly a sweet guy, Shikamaru. I'm glad I nabbed you up from the Academy as soon as I could." She walked away, putting a little bit more sashay into her step than she normally did, which caused a few unseated officers carrying papers to trip as they watched her pass by.

Shikamaru blinked several times, trying to get the image of Rangiku's posterior out of his mind, "Troublesome..." _Trying_ be the key word...not that he didn't mind the view too much.

"Nara."

Shikamaru turned around, and stood straight as he could, "Hitsugaya-taichou."

Toshiro Hitsugaya stood in the Nara's entrance to his office, "At ease. You normally don't act so formal anyway."

"Right." Shikamaru returned to his usual semi-slouching stature, "You need something, taichou?"

Hitsugaya shook his head, "No, I just came here to inform you of a change in plans."

"A change?"

Hitsugaya nodded, "Yes. We're moving you from the western pillar to the central pillar. It's a better strategy. It'll be harder to locate, and, while I mean you no offense, you're not exactly on the warrior side of the spectrum in terms of battle. I think having a patient fighter like yourself guarding that central pillar will prove much more useful to our efforts. It'll give you more time to build up a strategy should someone attack you."

Shikamaru nodded, "I understand, taichou."

Hitsugaya nodded, "That will be all, Nara. Take this time to prep yourself for battle.

As the young, silver-haired captain left the room, Shikamaru sighed, half from relief, and half from being stressed out. His transfer to guarding the central pillar was good news; the structure was made to be hidden well enough so that it wouldn't be noticed right away. As his captain had stated, placing him there would be good, and allow him more time to prepare for a fight against one of the Arrancar.

With that thought in mind, Shikamaru did the one thing he always did to clear his mind; sit in his office chair and nap.

* * *

As Mayuri Kurotsuchi and Nemu dug around in the wreckage of Szayel's laboratory and collection of various oddities, Renji and Uryuu were recovering slowly from the battle. Pesche and Dondochakka, who had been resting against a pillar of the ruins, suddenly sat upright.

"Hey, Renji, you feel that?"

The Sixth Division Vice-captain nodded, "Yeah...it's...powerful. Must be Ichigo or something..." Renji focused on the power a bit before shaking his head, "No...that isn't Ichigo. It's...different."

"It's Nel-sama."

Uryuu and Renji turned towards the two Arrancar, the Quincy deciding to ask, "Nel-sama...you mean...?"

"Yeah, that's Neliel Tu Oderschvank's reiatsu...though..." Pesche paused, trying to collect his thoughts, "We always believed she had lost her power decades ago."

"She must have gained them back. I mean, that's definitely her power, don'tcha know?" Dondochakka added, looking towards the direction the reiatsu was coming from.

"It is hers...but...how?" Pesche asked, only to receive a shaking head from Dondochakka.

"Wait, you mean that little brat of an Arrancar is the one unleashing that reiatsu?" Renji asked, a look of clear disbelief on his face, "You're joking, right?"

The Arrancar duo didn't reply. Uryuu adjusted his glasses before speaking, "I suggest we wait a bit longer before we go over and assist Ichigo and the others with their situation. I'm sensing a lot of high-level powers over in that direction."

"Yeah...it's not settling well with me." Renji agreed.

* * *

As the pink cloud of smoke cleared, Stark and Harribel stood in place. Mila-Rose, Sun-Sun, and Lilinette had joined them, standing a ways away from the two Espada. Sakura and Apache stood, unsure of what to make of the situation as they felt the new presence filter through the air.

"I thought you had died..." Stark spoke to the figure in the smoke.

Harribel raised an eyebrow, "Stark, what are you talking about? Do you-?"

"Stark-san...it's been quite a long time, hasn't it?"

Stark-san...only one person ever referred to him as that. The way it was addressed was in a polite, somewhat familiar tone, while keeping the respectful edge to it. Only one person had ever really managed to call him as such so easily.

"Neliel Tu Oderschvank. It's good to see you...well..." Stark looked to the fallen figure of Naruto as the smoke blew away, "I _wish_ it was good to see you."

There beside Naruto's body stood Neliel Tu Oderschvank, the former Tercera, a proud woman with swordsman skills that were spoken of all over Hueco Mundo by the intelligent beings that lived in the wasteland. Gone was her white uniform, instead she bore the tattered remains of her green garb she had worn as a child, which had surprisingly ripped enough to be used as a shirt and shorts.

Nel looked to Stark for a moment more before kneeling beside Naruto. She was quiet before placing her fingers delicately over his eyelids and closing them, "Naruto-kun..." She picked up the blond, and with little effort, dashed over in a graceful fashion towards Sakura, Orihime, and Apache.

"Wh-who are you?" Apache spoke, taking a step back.

Nel smiled, "I'm a former Espada...Neliel Tu Oderschvank. You can call me Nel, though. Thank you for helping, Apache. You're truly brave to have gone this far..." She looked to Sakura, and continued, "Sakura...I need your help."

Sakura raised an eyebrow, "My help? In what?"

Nel looked to the five Arrancar, "I'm sure Harribel and Stark are honorable, but I cannot be so certain that they will not try and take Orihime back to her prison while I'm busy fighting. I need you to help Apache keep a watch over her. In the meantime..." She looked to Orihime, "Try and heal Ichigo and Grimmjow...I know you already did once, but...you're a strong person, Orihime. I believe in you."

Apache swallowed hard before she spoke up, "W-what about...Naruto...?"

Nel frowned, "I...I do not know..." She hardened her features before standing, "I won't let this end like this. Please stay here. It's my turn to help."

Sakura stood up, "Nel...you shouldn't-"

"No, Sakura. This is my fight...please do not interfere..." The former Tercera spoke, "They took Naruto from me. I will not let this go without consequences."

The deadly edge in her otherwise soft voice sent a chill up Sakura's spine. She nodded before taking a step back, "Be careful, Nel..."

Nel turned to face Sakura again, "I will. Please keep Orihime and the others safe."

Sakura nodded, "I will."

Nel gave a last nod before she walked onward. She blocked out the turmoil of emotions in her right now. Naruto's death was still fresh in her mind...along with tons of new memories...memories of long ago.

A lesser person would have broken down by now from all the flashbacks and the loss of a loved one. Not Nel, though. No, she was made of tougher things. She would endure the pain for now, and mourn after she had taken care of business. Naruto wouldn't want her breaking under pressure.

So she wouldn't.

Stark gripped his blade a bit tighter as he turned to Harribel, "You know who that is, don't you?"

Harribel nodded slowly, "I do...I don't believe it, but...it's her..."

Nel stopped about twenty paces before the two Espada, hand on the hilt of her sheathed blade, "I will be your opponent."

"Nel...don't be ridiculous...your outnumbered and your reiatsu isn't stable enough to put up a fight against us."

"That doesn't matter." Nel spoke sharply, "You killed Naruto. Even if I must lose both my arms and legs before I do, I _will_ avenge Naruto."

For some reason, none of them found her declaration that hard to believe.

* * *

In the forest of Naruto's mindscape, a chilling wind blew through the air. Trees that once bore green leaves were now yellowing and falling off the branches. The blond lie in front of the cave where the Kyuubi was sealed, his breaths shallow and weak.

_**"Well, this is a familiar scenario, isn't it?"**_ growled the bijuu.

Naruto's only response was to give the Kyuubi a ghost of a glare as he kept his eyes focused on the demon-fox.

_**"I suppose you wish for me to lend you my powers to revive you, correct?" **_The ancient beast didn't even wait for a reply,_** "So be it."**_

**End of Chapter Eleven: Oh noooooo! A cliffhanger again? Now, before you skewer me with sharp and possibly rusty objects, remember that there's more to come! Don't hate me; it's just my horrible fanfiction writer's way of staying satisfied, I promise! I'm sure many of you have theories of what's going to happen in future chapters, and I'm sure some of you may be close as to what will happen. That doesn't mean I'm going to let you know though, heheh. Well, as always, thanks for reading the chapter, and look forward to more to come!**

**As always, a big thanks to my beta-reader, Paradox Jast for looking this over for me!**


	12. Sever and Repair

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Bleach. They are property of Masashi Kishimoto and Tite Kubo respectively, don'tcha know?**

**Chapter Twelve: Sever and Repair**

Nel blurred away, covering the distance between herself and Stark in the blink of an eye. Stark, however, seemed to not be phased in the least, raising his blade to meet hers. Nel herself wasn't that surprised to see how easily he defended himself.

"You're weaker than you were a century ago, Nel."

"Well, considering I've just recovered a large portion of my spiritual power back, I would imagine that this body is going to take some time to get adjusted to again." Nel spoke in a curt fashion, "Primera or not, you're going to pay for what you did."

"Naruto made his choice. He knew the consequences." Stark replied.

"Could you sound less convincing when you say that? He was trying to stop a madman! You go and spout all this nonsense about 'duty' and 'debt' to support your loyalty to Aizen...but in the end, I know that you truly don't see the man that way. I never did." Nel spoke, her eyes burning into his.

Pushing Nel aside with minimal effort, Stark zipped past her, and delivered a quick spinning kick. Nel ducked just in time, and tried to deck him in the jaw with a fist. Seeing her attack, Stark leaned back, and quickly recovered to smash an elbow into her midsection.

The former Tercera let out a cry as she flew back into the sand. Struggling to stand up, she gave Stark a determined look, "You're toying with me."

Stark shook his head, "No. I'm simply not fighting you with my full power. Doing so would be unfair to you."

"Unfair?" Nel repeated, her eyes narrowing, "No, Stark, unfair is when a person suddenly goes and strikes down someone that trusted them. I may not have been around the past eighty or so years, but I can tell that Naruto _trusted_ you."

The green haired Arrancar didn't wait for a reply, once again blurring away to engage the Primera. As they fought, Stark could almost feel the betrayal she was feeling with every strike she dealt that was blocked.

Stark seriously wondered what the hell he was fighting for anymore.

* * *

Harribel watched the woman she had idolized when she was just a Hollow fighting Stark. Neliel Tu Oderschvank had been an inspiration to the blond Tercera with the way she carried herself, even when under emotional stress. It was nothing short of regal. She was a proud warrior, even if she was outclassed by the two current Espada.

"...and I go and attack the man she cared most for..." Harribel spoke to herself. She looked away from the battle to Orihime Inoue, who was once again healing Ichigo Kurosaki and Grimmjow.

This was her chance. She could take Orihime and head back to the detainment chamber that she was to be placed in while Stark held off Nel. It wouldn't be that hard, seeing as the two were hardly worn out from their fights.

Harribel moved with _**Sonido**_, making the distance to the orange haired girl in the blink of an eye. Right before she stopped, though, she saw a figure jump in front of her. Halting her run, Harribel was now facing down Apache. The younger Arrancar had her arms spread out to block her path, a determined, if not forced look of neutrality on her face.

"Apache..."

The Fraccion looked to Harribel, her voice shaking, "I cannot allow you to take Orihime..." She was shaking, "My deepest apologies, but if you go further, I will have to fight you, Harribel-sama. Please don't make me do this."

"So you plan to stop me, Apache?"

"I-I will, if I must, Harribel-sama." Apache spoke with determination, "I'm not afraid."

"That's good." Harribel replied, "I would expect nothing less of you."

Harribel disappeared within the blink of an eye, reappearing with with a quick smack to the back of Apache's head, effectively knocking the younger Arrancar out cold. She caught her subordinate and placed her carefully on the sands before turning to the only one left standing between her and Orihime.

"Shinigami."

"Espada."

Their short greeting finished, the two stood for a few moments, taking in each other. The girl was of average height for a woman of her supposed age, at least in appearance. She had bubblegum pink hair, and emerald eyes.

"I'm guessing you're aligned with Naruto and the others as far as who you fight for?"

Sakura picked up her sealed zanpakutou, "You could say that. I'm just here to bring Orihime back and insure Aizen fails to follow through with his plans."

"You're not that powerful if what I'm feeling from you is any indication. I could defeat you with relative ease, in fact." Harribel took a few steps towards the Soul Reaper, "You don't seem to be unnerved by this, though. You saw me fight Naruto, and you're aware of my power."

"You haven't seen me fight, though." Sakura shot back defiantly, "Lament, Aikokukane!"

Harribel watched with mild interest as Sakura unleashed her shikai, a bright green light surrounding her as her reiatsu level rose.

The Tercera felt the ground shake as the two gauntlets that were Sakura's weapon hit the ground. The rosette looked up to the blond Arrancar as she hoisted up the two gauntlets by their connecting chains. She spun one around in a similar fashion that one would with a flail, a steady ringing sound resonating from the heavy weapons as she did so.

"One interesting thing about Aikokukane is that she doesn't like fighting."

"Your blade doesn't like fighting?"

"Yes. Hence the reason why she regrets using her true powers in battle." Sakura replied, "They're only made for attacking!"

Sakura threw the gauntlet she had been spinning towards Harribel. It began to glow the familiar green color as it neared the Tercera. However, Harribel remained in place, showing no signs of attempting to avoid the attack.

A dome of green energy erupted as Sakura's weapon made contact with the third Espada, sending grains of sand flying every which way. Sakura raised a hand in front of her face as she tried to get a look at her enemy through the explosion. She gave a quick yank on the chain of her zanpakutou, drawing it back to her hands.

"Impressive. For someone who seems to be outmatched, you really know how to make a stand."

Sakura froze in place as she felt her knees begin to shake from the amount of spiritual pressure crashing down on her. Gritting her teeth, she steeled her emotions, "So you're unharmed."

"Unharmed? Yes. My _hierro_ isn't the strongest, but I was not harmed in the least by your zanpakutou's attack. I commend your efforts though. I would expect someone like you to have been finished off well before engaging in a fight with me."

Sakura crouched a bit, taking a defensive stance with gauntlets on either hand, "Orihime...stay back. If I'm defeated, I want you to run. Understood?"

"Sakura-san...I can't. I won't let you fight-"

"Orihime, please."

"No!" Orihime spoke, "I can help too!"

Sakura spared the teenage girl a look, and felt a smile spread across her face as she saw the girl's look of determination, "Alright. Don't go and be a hero though. Just...do what you can."

Orihime gave a nod, but her features quickly became fearful, "Ah, Sakura-san!"

"Wh-"

"_**Saten Kesshun**_, I reject!"

Three pieces of her hairpins broke off and formed a shield before Sakura just in time to block Harribel's blade. Harribel seemed rather shocked to be stopped so easily, yet said nothing.

Sakura jumped back a bit, standing by Orihime's side, "Thanks, Orihime. I owe you one. Try to heal up Ichigo and Grimmjow if you can."

Harribel stood at a ready stance while facing towards the two girls, "Inoue, my orders are to take you back alive. Don't make this any more difficult. I'd rather not harm you."

Orihime simply shook her head.

Letting out a sigh, Harribel raised her blade, "So be it. I'll take care of you first, Shinigami. Then I'll apprehend you, Inoue, and return you to Aizen-sama."

Sakura dashed towards Harribel as Orihime stood back, ready to give her back up should the situation call for it while also doing her best to heal up what was left of Ichigo and Grimmjow's wounds. Sakura knew she was outmatched and outclassed even with her shikai activated. That didn't mean she wouldn't try her damned hardest though to defeat the Arrancar before her.

* * *

Nel hopped to the side in an attempt to get past Stark's guard, only to have the Primera's blade meeting her own. She frowned while sidestepping to thrust her katana into Stark's throat. Stark moved back a bit while knocking her blade to the side. He then caught her wrist in his free hand before tightening the grip on it.

"I respected you..." Nel spoke, looking to Stark with anger and hurt written all over her face. The first Espada's face remained unreadable, "Have you nothing to say?"

"Sorry."

Nel felt her wrist begin to lose its grip on her blade as he tightened his hold. She felt something crack, and she grunted in pain as her fingers went limp, blade falling to the ground.

"I've disarmed you, Nel. Surrender...please."

"You know I can't do that."

Stark sighed, "Yeah, but it doesn't hurt to ask."

As Stark made to slash her across the chest, Nel flipped backwards while grabbing her blade with her other hand.

"I'm not done fighting yet, Stark, or have you already forgotten why I was made the Tercera to begin with?" She held her blade in front of her so that it was parallel with the ground. There was a slight ripple in the air as she increased her power little by little.

Stark shook his head, "Nel, you know that won't be enough to defeat-"

"Declare, Gamuza!"

Stark watched Nel called forth her _**Resurrección**_, a pink burst of energy surrounding her. He wouldn't lie; part of him wished to see Nel go all out. It would make the chances of seriously injuring her less likely if he continued fighting her.

A small blast of reiatsu blew away the sand as Nel stood before Stark. She had changed drastically in appearance. Now, she was standing on four hoofed-legs, much like a centaur, complete with a black horse tail. The horns that rested on the top of her head became longer and sharper, giving her a more fearsome appearance. While the crack on the mask seemed to be missing now, the teeth were still gone, showing remnants of the damage she was dealt by Nnoitra. For a finishing touch, she had armor on her shoulders and gauntlets on either hand.

Her zanpakutou had also changed form instead of merely becoming part of her physical appearance. What was once a katana was now a double-sided lance. All this added to giving her a very medieval, knightly appearance. In Stark's opinion, it fit her personality fairly well.

Those were thoughts for a different time though. The former Tercera was already galloping towards him, lance aimed forward to gouge out a large chunk of the Primera. He jumped away as Nel slammed the lance into the spot he had been standing seconds ago, dodging to the side as she spun around with the weapon still in hand. It appeared her broken wrist had healed, he noted as he thrust his blade forward. Nel shifted her midsection to the side while again attempting to stab him with her zanpakutou.

"The major downside of your released state is that you lose a lot of your speed, Nel." Stark spoke as he hopped back to avoid being stomped by her hoofed forelegs.

Nel didn't give a reply, instead charging towards him, hooves galloping hard on the sandy plain. As she neared Stark, she again thrust her weapon forward while Stark easily dodged the attack. Nel took advantage of his momentary drop of guard, and spun around to kick him with her back feet.

Stark actually seemed a bit surprised as he raised his blade to block the two hooves that would have likely made a nasty indentation in his face. He slid back a bit while Nel took a few steps back, gripping her lance tightly.

"Don't underestimate me, Stark. Even a weaker opponent can win if they fight smart." She looked towards Lilinette who was standing far away from the battle briefly before continuing, "I also know that as long as you and Lilinette are separated, you can't access your all your powers."

"You've got me there..." Stark grumbled a bit while scratching the back of his head, "I'm not here to fight, though. Just to collect the girl and leave."

"You'll have to get past me if you wish to take Orihime." Nel spoke, voice firm and full of conviction, "I'll keep my word to Naruto and protect Inoue with every last bit of strength I have."

"Same old Nel..." Stark sighed as he felt her reiatsu sky rocket.

Nel hefted her lance up a bit as she concentrated her power into the weapon. Her knuckles turned white as her muscles flexed. Her eyes were cold and showed none of their usual peacefulness as she took aim.

"_**Lanzador Verde!**_"

Nel threw her lance, pink streaks of spiritual energy spiraling off the tip as it flew towards Stark's chest.

Stark raised a hand, catching the lance and halting its trajectory while his feet remained firmly in place. He dropped the large weapon to the side while looking towards Nel again, "That's one of your stronger attacks, right?" He flexed his fingers a bit, "I think it'd be best if you stop now, Nel."

Nel cursed under he breath, a bit shocked to see her lance stopped with such little effort from the Primera. Now what? He was faster than her, stronger than her, and had just nullified one of her most powerful techniques without flinching.

"Well?" Stark asked, waiting for a reply, "Do you surrender?"

Nel's fist clenched a bit, "No."

"Damn. I suppose that was a dumb question to ask anyway."

Nel barely registered the sudden ball of light that formed in front of Stark. The _**Cero**_ was just about to blast into her when she raised both her hands, stopping the wave of energy from moving further. Opening her mouth wide, Nel took in a deep breath, slowly taking in the energy from Stark's attack.

Stark's eyes widened, "Oh hell, I almost forgot..."

The _**Cero**_ Stark had fired moments ago was now swallowed up by Nel. She craned her neck back while holding her breath, focusing on the swelling power within her body. She closed her eyes, and all went silent for a moment. Her eyes snapped open, and she screamed as a dazzling pink _**Cero **_with twice the power that Stark had used headed towards him.

The Primera only had time to raise his hands as the beam of Nel's _**Cero Doble**_ crashed into him, creating a gigantic pillar of fire in the process.

_"Hopefully that managed to do something."_ Nel thought as she walked over to the spot where her lance had landed after she fired her powered up _**Cero**_.

Picking up her lance, she waited. Stark wasn't finished yet. She knew it.

* * *

"Ken-chan, look!"

Kenpachi Zaraki, captain of the Eleventh Division turned towards a giant explosion of light could be seen.

He grinned, "Heh, that must be where all the fighting is taking place."

Yachiru, his vice-captain, cheered, "Yeah! Let's go get them, Ken-chan!"

Kenpachi dashed towards the explosion, much like a bull chasing down a bull fighter holding a red cloth would. He bounded through the dunes, laughing as he unknowingly made his way towards the Primera and Tercera Espada, and a group of allies in dire need of help.

* * *

Byakuya sheathed his blade as he approached Rukia and Cirucci, "So that was the Septima Espada?" He closed his eyes, "How pathetic."

Cirucci stood upright while helping Rukia stand, "Y-yes, that was Zommari Leroux." The former Espada was still shaken by how easily the Soul Reaper captain had defeated the Septima. She had never seen such an attack like that of Senbonzakura. She was grateful that Rukia had explained the situation to the stoic captain before he killed her as well.

"Nii-sama, the others-"

"Don't fret over them, Rukia." Byakuya spoke as he headed down the hall towards the exit, "Unohana, Zaraki, and Kurotsuchi are in Las Noches as well. In case you haven't noticed, our Arrancar ally is also amongst them."

Cirucci shook her head, "Naruto's reiatsu is almost undetectable. I think they're all in-" She suddenly paused, turning towards the exit, "Hold on...that feels like..." Her eyes widened, "Is that Naruto? It _feels_ like his reiatsu but..."

Byakuya and Rukia also turned down the hall, "Nii-sama, that reiatsu. It feels like a Hollow, but there's something different about it."

Indeed, Rukia was right. Byakuya wouldn't admit it, but the reiatsu he felt was a bit unsettling, even for him. He continued down the hall, "Come. We'll have to assist the others after all."

* * *

Sakura felt immense pain rush through her body as she crashed into the ground. She looked up to see Harribel flying down, sword pointed downward to impale her. Sakura rolled to the side just in time, the blade cutting off a part of her clothing from her left side. A swift kick from the Espada was stopped by Orihime as she formed a shield in front of Sakura.

Sakura stood up before flash-stepping away from the blond Espada, and spit some blood out of her mouth before getting into a ready stance again.

"I'm afraid this has dragged on for too long, Soul Reaper." Harribel spoke, her sword pointing towards Sakura, "Hopefully you'll stay down for good this time."

Sakura recognized the condensing energy around Harribel's blade from the fight with Naruto, and began gathering energy into her own two gauntlets, "Don't think that it'll be that easy to finish me off. I'm all that stands between Orihime and you, so I've got a lot riding on me winning this fight."

"That may be," Harribel replied, her sword glowing brightly as she pointed her blade towards the rosette, "Don't forget, though, that even if you somehow defeated me, you'd still have to get past the Primera, and even then, the Segunda, Ichimaru, Tosen, and Aizen-sama could easily crush you."

"Let them try, then." Sakura shot back as she shifted her feet while pulling back her fists.

"_**Proyectil Azul!**_"

"_**Tenrai Kanetsuki!**_"

* * *

Stark stood over Nel, watching as she tried to get up. She had lost hold of her _**Resurrección**_ after he managed to deliver a clean cut across her abdomen before snap kicking her in the jaw.

"Sorry, Nel. I warned you, though." Stark spoke as he pressed a foot down on her zanpakutou, "You knew what you were getting into, yet did it anyway."

Nel grunted as she forced her head up to look at him. Clenching her free hand, a pink light began to form, "I'm...not done yet."

Stark pressed his other foot onto her fist, earning a pained yell from the green-haired woman, "No. You are."

Nel was kicked a good fifty yards before she even hit ground, rolling a bit as she slid to a stop. She wanted to get up. She wanted to fight. Unfortunately, her body wouldn't let her.

She forced open an eye to see the Primera standing over her yet again.

"Do you truly enjoy working for him, Stark?"

"Does it matter, Nel? He's more powerful than us. You know what he did to Barragan all those years ago. He was the _king_ of all of Hueco Mundo, yet Aizen dealt with him perfectly."

"You're not satisfied, are you?"

Stark sighed, "Of course not. I'm working for a man who sees us as tools. Sure, Hueco Mundo was never a really peaceful place to start with, but at least we were free to do as we pleased."

"Naruto never knew of the old Hueco Mundo..." Nel began, "He only knew of what it was like to hunt as an Adjuchas. He only saw the kingdom of Hueco Mundo when Aizen took over. I remember it clearly though, Stark. We were _proud_ warriors."

"That was ages ago, Nel. In the past."

Nel closed her eyes, "Naruto only wanted peace."

Stark shook his head, "I loved the kid like a son, Nel. He was a dreamer though. Too bright of a fire burned in him. He was not like the rest of us."

"You're _wrong_!" Nel shouted, her eyes glistening with tears, "He wasn't a dreamer! He was a believer! He _knew_ that we deserved better! He didn't weep over our oppression; he planned to end it!"

"Aizen would have killed him without batting an eyelash."

"At least Naruto wasn't afraid of standing up for what was right!"

Then it happened. Stark was the first to feel it, then Nel. Turning back, Stark saw the body of Naruto, still lying motionless. However, a red aura was surrounding him. The red aura began to grow in size until it was the size of a large bonfire.

A hand twitched. Then a foot. Slowly but surely, Naruto began to move.

"He's still alive..." Stark said aloud, turning to fully face the Media-Espada.

Harribel too had stopped what she was doing, seeing as Sakura had been defeated finally. Her unconscious form lay in a heap next to Orihime, who was still trying to save Ichigo and Grimmjow while now tending to her as well.

Naruto was now standing, head bowed as he remained motionless. His arms hung limply at his side as the aura began to take shape. Three tail-like tendrils sprouted from him, giving the aura an animal-like shape.

His head snapped up suddenly, eyes a deep crimson with slitted pupils. He took in his surroundings before a grin spread across his face, revealing sharpened canines. He looked towards the sky before taking in a deep breath before letting out a deafening roar.

"What the hell is this?" Stark asked himself, taking a step back. Shielding his eyes from the wind and sand, he watched with something akin to confusion as the boy he had known for so long continued roaring like a wild beast.

Meanwhile, Orihime had managed to stabilize Ichigo, Sakura, and Grimmjow, who were still unconscious yet breathing evenly again. She quickly made her way to the next closest person.

"Nel-san!"

Nel didn't reply right away, staring at the form of Naruto as his power continued to climb. It wasn't until she felt a gentle hand shaking her shoulder that she looked to the orange-haired girl, "Orihime?"

"Please don't move." Orihime quietly spoke the words to summon her healing shield. It spread over Nel and quickly began to mend flesh and broken bones.

"Orihime, you need to get away from-" Nel stopped talking as she felt a strange feeling wash over her. She lifted a hand to the skull on her head, and felt the crack. She ran her fingers over it as the damaged mask remnant began to fill in. Then the missing teeth began to appear.

Nel could feel it now. Something that had been missing within her was back. It was as though someone had cleared away the fog in her mind after ages of not being used. What was damaged inside her had been renewed, as though nothing had ever happened all those years ago when Nnoitra attacked her.

"Nel-san...a-are you alright?" Orihime asked, noticing the surprised look on Nel's face. The Tercera nodded before running a hand over her mask once more. The scar on across her face was even gone! Giving the teenager a nod, she stood up as Orihime called back her _**Soten Kisshun**_.

Taking a step back, the teenage girl spoke quietly, "What's Naruto doing?"

Nel shook her head, "I'm not entirely sure. I've never seen him call upon this power before. It feels like his _**Resurrección**_, but there's something different about it. It's like a completely different feeling to his reiatsu. It's not necessarily stronger, but..." Her words faded away as Naruto let out another roar.

* * *

Freedom.

After more than two centuries of being kept inside the damned mind scape of that boy, the Kyuubi was once again free to do as it pleased. The last time it recalled this happening had been when the boy was fighting that Akatsuki member with the six bodies.

**"Too long..."** the Kyuubi breathed in the air before looking around, **"It's been far too long."**

The bijuu felt a blade pressed against it's host's neck, "Don't move."

**"Heheh..."** the fox chuckled, **"Stark, am I right? **_**La Primera Espada**_** of Hueco Mundo if the boy's memories serve me right."** The fox's crimson irises scanned the area, **"You plan to stop me, Arrancar?"**

"First I want to know who the hell you are. You sure as hell aren't Naruto."

**"Not entirely true. The boy and I are conjoined as one, yet still separated."** Turning towards Harribel, it grinned, fangs exposed, **"**_**You**_** know who I am, Harribel. He told you."**

Harribel's eyes narrowed, "So...you're the Kyuubi no Yoko."

The bijuu laughed, **"Sharp as ever, Tercera. Naruto was right about you Arrancar; you're much more interesting than those primitive Hollows."**

"So you're a fox living inside of Naruto? What's that make you, a demon or something?" Stark asked, pressing his sword against the flesh a little more.

**"Quick, aren't we?"**

"Don't toy with me. I'm not afraid to kill a demonic fox if you don't cooperate."

**"Are you certain about that? Kill me, and Naruto dies too."**

"I already killed Naruto." Stark replied after a few seconds of hesitation.

**"Wrong."** the fox turned back so that the corners of his eyes met with Stark, **"I saved him. Just like I always do."**

"So you _do_ still exist."

The bijuu turned to the new voice, and smirked, **"Ah...Sakura Haruno. This is nostalgic. Naruto informed me of you being a Shinigami. Just when I thought that I reached my peak of hatred for shinobi, they go and turn into the one thing I despise most of all. A Death God."**

"Let Naruto go, Kyuubi." Sakura spoke, standing upright, still woozy from just regaining awareness after being out cold.

**"Be thankful that I promised Naruto not to kill anyone he cared about. Otherwise I would have spilled your innards across these dunes by now."**

"So you can't harm us then." Stark spoke, "That is unless Naruto suddenly gained immense hatred for all of us."

The demon fox growled, **"As much as it ires me, no. I cannot harm you. A kitsune's word is unbreakable."**

"You're at quite a disadvantage then, aren't you?" Stark spoke, "How can you truly defeat me if you can't kill?"

**"Don't think you've got me cornered, Arrancar. It will be an eon too soon before you can possibly outwit me in a fight. There's more than one way to defeat one's enemies."**

Stark narrowed his eyes before slashing at the blond's neck. Steel never met flesh though, the blade halted by the red aura surrounding Naruto's body. The fox laughed before gently pushing the blade away from his neck with a free hand.

"This red reiatsu isn't Naruto's." Stark stated to himself, "Just what exactly are you all about, Kyuubi?"

**"Simple, Arrancar."** the Kyuubi spoke, it's gravely voice sounding unnatural as it escaped Naruto's mouth, **"I'm going to kill Aizen and anyone who stands in my way that Naruto has no care for. Demon I may be, but I still abide by the natural laws of the universe. That man is overstepping his boundaries."**

"So you and Naruto are cooperating, I take it?" Harribel spoke, "I never thought Naruto would work alongside a demon."

** "Desperate times call for desperate measures, Tercera."**

"Agreed." Stark spoke, putting more power into his swing this time. The Kyuubi's eyes followed the blade's movements, and disappeared from view, leaving behind only a residue of tainted energy in its place.

The fox reappeared behind Harribel, clawed hand slashing at her back. The Tercera jumped back, a few strands of her hair falling to the ground. She was by Stark's side, blade drawn. She looked to Mila-Rose and Sun-Sun, who had taken to standing in the background along with Lilinette when the battle got too dangerous for their capabilities.

"Mila, Sun-Sun, take Apache and head back to my quarters." Harribel spoke.

"Harribel-sama, what about-?"

Harribel's eyes flashed dangerously, "That's an _order_, Mila-Rose! Go!"

The two Fraccion bowed before appearing in front of their fallen partner. Mila picked her up while Sun-Sun helped place Apache on the taller Arrancar's shoulders. The two gave a quick glance to their superior before vanishing with a _**Sonido**_.

"Lilinette...stay back, don't get involved unless we have no other options. You know what I'm talking about, right?"

Lilinette nodded, "Okay, Stark."

The bijuu snorted, **"So, Arrancar can show fear after all. I always thought Naruto was an exception to the norm. This should make things much more entertaining."**

"Naruto..."

Looking behind, the Kyuubi saw Nel standing. Her eyes were showing clear concern and a bit of fear. The fox shook its head while smiling, **"The boy's unresponsive, Oderschvank. You're wasting your time and breath on calling for him."**

Nel took a step forward, intending on confronting the bijuu.

"Nel, wait."

Nel turned to see Sakura walking slowly towards her, "Sakura?"

Sakura continued towards the fox, who was simply watching her with the usual smirk on it's face, "Kyuubi. I remember fully what you once did to Naruto."

**"Heh, good. Then you know what I'm capable of in a fight as well. It wasn't too long ago that I nearly killed that damned Orochimaru. Don't forget what the boy did when he lost control ****briefly in Konoha when Akatsuki invaded."**

"He's stronger than you, Kyuubi." Sakura spoke, her eyes never leaving the fox's.

**"Far from the truth. Even with him unconscious, my power is suppressed by the seal. The only way to break free is to have him remove it."**

"Why are you helping us?"

**"Helping **_**you**_**?" **The bijuu turned towards the two Espada while chuckling a bit, **"I never said I was helping anyone. I'm merely getting rid of a threat to my eventual freedom. I cannot bring forth destruction when that madman is ruling the spiritual world."**

The two were interrupted by a flash of light. Sakura jumped away while the Kyuubi merely sidestepped a large **Cero** fired from Stark. Lifting a single finger, the Kyuubi gathered power.

**"Nice, but I'll show you how it's properly done."**

Stark and Harribel both watched in disbelief as a gigantic sphere of energy formed in front of Naruto's index finger. Harribel prepared herself, "Naruto isn't capable of gathering that much energy _that_ quickly..."

Kyuubi's eyes shined a bright crimson for a moment before it spoke, **"**_**Cero**_**."**

The ball of energy expanded before a large beam shot out of it, blood red in color.

"Son of a-Harribel, get behind me!" Stark shouted. Harribel didn't hesitate, running behind the Primera as he slashed his blade vertically at the blast. The _**Cero**_ split in two, both parts flying in opposite directions as the Primera breathed heavily.

**"Nice, isn't it? I never went through the same process Naruto did when he became a Hollow, but being conjoined with him gave me his powers as well. I've always been interested in using that technique."** the Kyuubi looked at its clawed hand for a moment before disappearing again.

Stark and Harribel jumped away from the spot they had been standing in as a gigantic hand of red energy burst from the ground. It lashed out at Stark, who avoided it, then at Harribel, who did likewise. The Kyuubi burst out of the ground, retracting its arm of spiritual energy back to its aura while chasing after the Primera.

"It's like fighting two at the same time with that red cloak of energy surrounding him." Stark commented before blocking a kick from the possessed blond. He saw Harribel appear behind the demon fox, aiming to slash it down.

The Kyuubi spun around while wrapping a tendril of its cloak around her sword. Harribel felt a burning sensation run down her arm, and quickly yanked the sword from the fox's grip. She glared at the Kyuubi as it merely looked at her with a mocking smirk.

**"Careful, Tercera. My spiritual power isn't something you want to get too close to."

* * *

**

Ichigo felt like he had been sleeping for ages when he finally opened his eyes. He looked around, only to see what appeared to be a bright red and glowing Naruto fighting both the Espada at once.

"What the hell?" the Substitute Soul Reaper mumbled as he sat up.

"Naruto's power is definitely different..."

Ichigo turned to see Grimmjow awake as well. He was watching the fight with a rather thoughtful expression on his face, "Different? How?"

Grimmjow shrugged, "Hell if I know. It just feels _different_."

"It's the Kyuubi."

Both turned to see Sakura standing off to the side with Orihime. Ichigo stood up, and walked to the two women, "Orihime, did you heal me again?"

Orihime looked away before speaking, "Yes. I...I wanted to help, and it's the least I can do."

"Thanks." Ichigo looked back to the fight, "What's up with Naruto?"

Sakura sighed, "Naruto's actually unconscious right now. His...bijuu is in control of him right now."

"Bijuu?" Grimmjow echoed.

"Yes. I..." Sakura paused for a moment before deciding to get straight to the point, "Naruto's had a demon fox sealed inside him since the day he was born. I know this because...well, when I was alive, I knew him. We're about the same age."

"How the hell is that?" Grimmjow asked, standing up as well, "You mean to tell me he knew who you were the whole time?"

Sakura nodded, "Yeah. We were from another realm, one parallel to Ichigo and Orihime's." She watched as the possessed form of Naruto shot a blast out of it's mouth, "The Kyuubi is a nine-tailed fox that was made of an energy called chakra, which the two of us, along with many other people called shinobi, could use. The Kyuubi attacked our village, and our leader sealed it inside him. I thought the fox would die with Naruto...but it seems they're both still joined together."

Grimmjow growled, "This is too much crap to take in at once..." He flexed his arms a bit, "I'm going to help him."

"That wouldn't be a good idea," Sakura started, "Nel is already doing the same, and she said that it would be dangerous for anyone else to get involved. Too many fighting the same fight is likely to cause unneeded injuries and death."

Sure enough, the four looked up just in time to see a flash of green cross blades with Harribel. The Kyuubi didn't seem to notice, or it didn't care, instead fighting Stark.

Ichigo felt his fists clench. Damn it, it wasn't supposed to be like this! He was supposed to just get Orihime out of here along with everyone else. Now, he wasn't even sure if the others were alive. Hell, he thought he felt Chad's spiritual presence disappear awhile back.

Ichigo sent out a silent prayer that everyone else was still alive, though he wasn't even sure if it was possible for a death god to be praying in the first place. Still, he wouldn't be able to live knowing that his friends were killed fighting while he was forced to stand back and simply watch.

* * *

Harribel ducked and sidestepped as Nel's zanpakutou missed her by mere centimeters. Her eyes locked with her one time idol, "Neliel-sama, why are you here?"

Nel narrowed her eyes, "To save Orihime...and help Naruto-kun."

"You're severely outnumbered, and you don't have nearly as much power as we do." Harribel spoke as she clashed blades with the green haired woman, "Las Noches had been under the impression that you deserted us."

"I'm not surprised; Nnoitra and Szayel were the type to go and stab a fellow comrade in the back like that. Although, I wouldn't be surprised if Aizen permitted the whole thing to happen." the former Tercera spoke as the two parted for a moment.

"You're accusing Aizen-sama of letting you get ambushed." It wasn't a question, "I can understand why he would with how you act so suspicious of his leadership."

"Don't play that game with me, Harribel." Nel spoke, "I can barely recall you once believing in a warrior being their own person before you became one of the Arrancar. Since then you've become servile and submissive to the man's demands."

Harribel seemed to take a blow to her pride with that remark, "Are you calling me weak?"

"No. Just weak in spirit...at least when it comes to standing up for your beliefs."

"What do you know about _my_ beliefs?" the dark skinned Arrancar snapped, "You know _nothing_ about me!"

"I know that you took in Naruto as your first Fraccion. That alone says a lot." Nel replied, letting a small smile cross her features, "I know that while you are good at hiding it, you are reluctant to fight us."

Harribel's eyes flashed with anger, "Enough!" She blasted a _**Cero**_ from an open palm. Nel watched the approaching blast, her face showing no signs of distress. She faded from view as the blast tore through the air.

"You weren't focusing on me." Nel spoke, now behind Harribel, sword's edge on the Tercera's neck.

Harribel was gone with a quick _**Sonido**_ as Gamuza stabbed her afterimage. She was in front of Nel a second later with her blade crossing with Nel's.

"You can't stand the fact that I'm right," Nel spoke, no doubt in her voice, "Truth is, you wish you could help us, but your too afraid to risk it. Not for your sake, but those you care about."

Harribel though of her three female subordinates. She heard a voice in her head agreeing with Nel. She was afraid of what ramifications would result from betrayal. She had trained them all, and looked to them like daughters. She feared what would happen to Apache because of this betrayal. All her instincts were telling her Apache had been dead serious from the start about helping Naruto usurp control from Aizen.

Nel took advantage of the moment, delivering a kick to Harribel, which was blocked by the Tercera's open palm. Harribel's teal eyes met Nel's light brown, "Don't talk like you know my struggles, Neliel."

"I do, though." Nel spoke, her smile once again on her face, "After all, we both share the same aspect of death, don't we? Sacrifice?"

"I said _enough_!" Harribel cried out, slamming her blade into Nel's. The fallen Espada lost her ground, flying into the sands below and landing on her feet with a grunt of pain.

Harribel was in front of her before she could blink.

* * *

Sparks flew as Stark was forced on the defense, blocking the wild yet skillful attack of his one time subordinate that was now possessed by the demon that was apparently inside him. The boy wasn't even using his blade, instead using fists and legs and his spiritual energy to fight.

Stark found an opening in the Kyuubi's attack, and thrust his sword into the boy's chest. Blood poured from the wound, and the Kyuubi was stopped in it's assault. Stark looked up only to see the fanged smirk of the Kyuubi, **"Got you."**

The air shook as the demon-fox connected a fist with Stark's face. The Primera saw stars, barely registering the fact that he was sent rocketing into the sands below.

The Kyuubi chuckled a bit as he yanked the sword out of his chest, the wound closing up as he dropped the sword down to the ground below. Still hovering in the air, the Kyuubi gave the Primera a look that showed clear disappointment, **"I had expected better from the supposed top Espada in Aizen's forces, Stark Coyote."**

"Damn it, now he's addressing me by my full name?" Stark grumbled as he stood up, "Sorry, I really don't feel like going all out, even if you are supposedly a demon lord or whatever."

**"Hm. Very well, your problem then,"** Kyuubi drew out the zanpakutou tied to his waist and pointed it upward, **"You'll be first to be cut down by me, then I'll take care of the others."**

"I thought you said you can't kill me. Something about a deal with Naruto."

**"An arm or leg won't kill you." **The Kyuubi smirked, **"You're tough; you'll manage."**

Stark felt the air become heavy as the Kyuubi's reiatsu grew, "He...he can't already have all his power back to perform it again, can he?"

**"Ravage..."**

Stark went to pick up his blade, and prepared himself for round two.

**"Rey de Z-"** The fox paused, his eyes squinting shut as he gripped his head, **"Fool! Don't interfere with this! I have this under control!"**

Stark watched as the demon fox began roaring obscenities, "What now?"

**"Fine...don't screw it up, Uzumaki."** The Kyuubi's head drooped, and his shoulders went limp, blade still in hand. A second later, the tainted aura disappeared, and the boy's head picked up once more. Instead of deep red irises, they were once again blue.

"Sorry about that..."

Stark cocked his head to the side, "Naruto?"

"The Kyuubi did his job; I'm alive." He pointed his blade towards the Primera, "I think it's time we finished where we left off, Stark."

"How the hell are you still alive?" Stark asked, "What the hell is all this crap about a demon-fox inside you?"

Naruto gave Stark a grin, "Sorry, but I don' t have the luxury of time to explain all of the details right now."

The two clashed, the ringing of steel moving through the air as they continued their fight. With Nel keeping Harribel at bay, Naruto could put his full attention on the Primera and-

_Boom!_

Naruto felt a sudden spike in Harribel's reiatsu, and whipped his head around in time to see Nel heading towards him. She hit the ground before rolling several times, landing several yards away from the duo.

"Nel-chan!" Naruto called out. He was by her side a second later, lifting her head gently, "Nel, are you alright?"

"Naruto?" She spoke, blinking her eyes and smiling a little, "You're back to normal..." She coughed a bit, "I just need a rest...okay?"

She closed her eyes, blacking out, much to Naruto's relief. She was breathing evenly, but he could tell she had taken some serious damage to the head. He picked her up carefully before jumping away as a _**Bala**_ crashed into the ground, glassing the sands in the process.

Naruto glared weakly at Harribel and Stark, who's hand was smoking. Naruto zipped over to where Ichigo, Grimmjow, Sakura, and Orihime were all watching.

He set down the former Tercera and looked to the four, "Take her with you. Get out of here as soon as I attack? Got it?"

Grimmjow frowned, "Idiot, you're going to get beaten to a pulp out there."

Naruto shrugged his shoulders, "Eh, I'll make it."

Ichigo wasn't much more thrilled about this, a scowl of his own on his face. Sure, this Naruto guy was powerful, no doubt. He was pretty sure if it wasn't for this Arrancar they would all have been killed by now.

"Let me help." Ichigo spoke, gripping his sealed blade, "I'm not as strong as you, but I'm-"

"Can it, Kurosaki." Naruto spoke, turning to the Tercera and Primera, "You got sucked up into this whole mess, but you kids became my priority the minute you stepped onto these sands."

Sakura stepped forward, "Naruto, this isn't like when we were kids, damn it. You don't have to do this all on your own."

"Yes I do." Naruto replied, "I'm the only one with enough energy to fight them." He looked to Grimmjow, "Hey, open up a _**Garganta**_ as soon as you can."

"Like hell I will!" Grimmjow yelled, "I know for a fact that if I was the one in your shoes that you'd be trying to help!"

Naruto growled in irritation, "This isn't a discussion, Grimmjow! As of right now, you're the only way that they can get the hell out of here! Do you understand?"

Orihime bit down her lip, "Naruto...please don't do this by yourself..."

The blond sighed, his shoulders slumping in defeat, "Fine...just get away from here. I'm going to have to take it up a level."

Grimmjow's eyes widened, "You're going to use _seven_ tails?"

"It's not like I have a choice..." The blond looked over his shoulders, a grin on his face, "After all, we still have Ulquiorra, Gin, Tosen, and Aizen to worry about."

"You're forgetting about Yammy." Grimmjow added.

Naruto laughed, "Eh, as long as I catch him before he gets a chance to go gargantuan on me, I should hold up fine."

"Nel's going to skin me alive when she finds out I let you go on your own..."

"Tell her I threatened you, then."

Grimmjow just continued to scowl, but grunted in compliance. The Media-Espada stood straight as he gripped the odachi around tied around his waist.

Then it happened.

Naruto's eyes widened as he felt a sudden presence behind him. He looked in time to see a flash of green light, and only thanks to pure instinct did he manage to jump out of the light's direct path. He was hit by an explosive wave of heat, and sent rolling through the dunes.

Harribel and Stark looked up to see Ulquiorra with his finger pointed towards the spot where Naruto had been standing. Landing on the ground, the stoic Espada looked to the two before speaking, "Aizen-sama suggested I provide some assistance. Uzumaki appears to be much stronger than he anticipated."

Stark looked to Naruto to see the youthful looking Arrancar already staggering to his feet. Not wasting his chance, the Primera quickly dashed to the group of intruders.

Orihime didn't even know what happened, feeling something grab a hold of her waist, and the next second she was being held by the first Espada, "H-huh?"

Harribel looked to the Primera, her annoyed expression barely visible behind her jacket collar, "Why didn't you just do that in the first place?"

Stark just shrugged, "We didn't have the opening. We were being attacked the whole time. Besides, if one of us had attempted to go for the girl, then that would have left only one of us to provide cover while we did so, and as long as Naruto is standing, he's a pain to shake off."

Stark gave Lilinette a nod, and the youthful Espada quickly vanished ahead of the others, making a dash back to their quarters.

"I'm not letting you get away that easily!"

Ulquiorra turned towards the voice of an angry Ichigo Kurosaki. The orange haired youth had his sword drawn, the black katana glowing with a crimson aura.

"Ichigo, get the hell away from-!"

Naruto's words were cut short as he felt a several other presences jump into the playing field. Looking around, he found himself surrounded by the Exequias. Eyes darting around him, he drew his blade to block three blades that had been aimed at his chest, "Rudobon...you're slacking on getting the rebels taken care of. I was expecting you to be on my tail almost an hour ago..."

"Uzumaki, it is by the order of Aizen-sama himself that I destroy you." spoke the leader of the execution force of Las Noches, "You've caused too much of an uprise, and unless you are dealt with now, you will only become a further hindrance to Aizen-sama's plans."

Naruto chanced a glance towards Stark, Harribel, and Ulquiorra. The Cuatra Espada had seemingly knocked Ichigo back without sustaining any damage. Luckily, the teen also didn't seem to be harmed, though if he continued to attack, he doubted Ulquiorra would spare the boy a second time.

"Orihime, don't worry! We're not leaving without you!" Naruto called from the mass of Arrancar surrounding him. He pushed away five more blades while ducking to avoid being impaled. He growled before slamming his blade into several of Rudobon's Calaveras. The skull-masked Arrancar cried out as they were sent flying.

"We better go." Stark spoke, "Harribel, take the girl to the Fourth Tower."

"Right." Harribel replied. She looked to Orihime, her eyes unreadable, "Inoue, come with me. I'd rather not force you to comply with violence."

Orihime didn't say a word. She gave Naruto and Ichigo each brief glances, "Will you let them go if I do?"

Ulquiorra, instead, was the one to speak, "You're not in any position to make negotiations. You will comply, or be punished."

Harribel took the girl's silence as a yes, and putting an arm around her midsection, took off with a _**Sonido**_.

"Orihime!" Ichigo called out. He cut down a Calavera who had decided to attack him, and raced towards Stark and Ulquiorra, "Let her go!"

"Get going, Cifer. I've got this."

Ulquiorra gave a nod, following Harribel with a flickering afterimage. Stark sidestepped Ichigo's thrust, and sent a knee to the boy's gut. Ichigo coughed a bit, but was caught by a steady hand, keeping him from falling.

"Y-you bastard..." Ichigo managed to grate out, looking to the Primera.

"Kurosaki," Stark began, "a word of advice; stop while you're ahead of yourself. You don't know what you're getting into."

Stark elbowed the boy in the face, sending him sprawling to the ground. He flickered away, but not before giving Naruto an almost sympathetic look.

Naruto's eyes widened.

He failed.

He told Orihime he'd protect her. Keep her from getting captured again.

He had failed...

"Stark!" Naruto called out, fully aware that the Primera was long gone. He felt his anger surge, and slammed the pommel of his blade into a Calavera's face.

The other Arrancar of Exequias stopped what they were doing. Naruto felt a tingling sensation run down his spine before the echoing of a certain voice rang clearly in his mind.

_"Well, Naruto-kun. I must say, you've managed to exceed all my expectations in an Arrancar. Truly a surprise, though it's a shame you had to go and betray me like this."_

"Aizen..." Naruto ground out, "You bastard..."

_"Now, now, Naruto-kun. No need to address each other like that. I unfortunately will not be able to stick around and watch you and the others play heroes and try to save Orihime. I have matters to attend to in Karakura, as you are well aware."_ Aizen explained, _"Soon enough I shall be the ruler of all plains of existence. If you're thinking of taking the Hogyoku, be my guest. I'm afraid that Ulquiorra won't be that willing to let you get to it, or the girl, for that matter."_

Naruto felt his fists clench. Aizen had Ulquiorra guarding Orihime. That just made things much more troubling for the Media-Espada. He was pretty sure that Aizen was only using the girl as a trap...again.

"Aizen, before I'm through with you, I'm going to make you wish for death. It'll be a walking relief compared to what I'm going to do to you when I get to Karakura." the Media-Espada spoke, his voice as sharp as a knife.

Aizen chuckled lightly, _"I suppose we'll have to see about that, won't we?"_

"Don't worry. We will." the blond replied.

_"I see. Well, either way, if you plan on rescuing her a second time, Orihime Inoue is being held in the Fourth Tower. Even if you won't go, I'm sure Ichigo and the others will be."_

Naruto cursed under his breath. Figures; Aizen was communicating to everyone in Las Noches, not just him. Sure enough, Ichigo was already facing towards the direction that he had seen Orihime being taken to.

"You're not going to win, Aizen. I'll come for you. I promise." Naruto finished.

_ "It's unwise to make promises that you can't keep, Uzumaki." _the former Shinigami captain replied. Naruto no longer felt the man's presence around them, and knew that Aizen had left, likely with the Espada in tow.

It seemed to be the cue for the Exequias to continue their attack. Naruto blocked and parried blow after blow from the numerous Arrancar while trying to find an opening to strike.

The opening came in the form of a raucous laughter, followed by a giant shadow appearing over him. Naruto looked up to see a gigantic man falling to the ground, sword in hand. Jumping away, Naruto was greeted by the sight of a Shinigami slamming his blade into the ground, sending about several dozen Calaveras into the air. The impact created a powerful shock wave that even Naruto found hard to withstand.

As Naruto blinked away the sand and dust to get a better look, he was able to make out a large male with the most peculiar of hairdos he had seen Where those...bells tied to his spikes of hair? The hulking behemoth of a man turned towards the blond, a sadistic grin that Grimmjow would be proud of on his face, "You must be that Media-Espada that I heard about from the old man."

Seeing as the man had his blade at his side now, Naruto trusted him enough, "That's right. Who are you?"

"Kenpachi Zaraki, the captain of the Eleventh Division. I was sent to give these kids back up, seeing as they can't take care of themselves."

"Back up?" Naruto repeated, "Are there more of you here?"

Zaraki just grinned, "Hell if I know. I came here as soon as the portal was opened up. If anyone followed, I don't know about it."

Well, at least this guy was on _their_ side. Zaraki turned towards the Exequias, still grinning like a madman, "So, which of you is going to try and attack me next?"

"They're not the ones you have to worry about." Naruto informed, pointing towards the Arrancar with the bull mask, "Rudobon over there is the only one you need to attack. He creates these guys. They're basically extensions of himself."

"Really?" Zaraki set his gaze on the leader of the Exequias, "That makes this fight more interesting than, doesn't it?"

Naruto watched the Shinigami captain charge towards the mass of Calaveras, laughing the whole while. Naruto looked towards the group, and noticed another newcomer had arrived. Judging by the badge on her shoulder, she was the vice-captain of Zaraki's squad.

Ichigo looked to Naruto as he approached the group, "Now what?"

Naruto just smirked, "What do you think, Kurosaki? We go and get Orihime back, and then go and take out Aizen."

"So, she's being held in the fourth tower?"

Naruto nodded, "Yep, and it seems like she has Ulquiorra guarding her. If that's the case, then Aizen's through toying around with us. Ulquiorra's is the fourth in line of power, and even I haven't seen him use his full power in battle."

"Hey...is that..."

The group turned to Sakura, who was looking towards one of the white structures in the distance, "What's up, Sakura?"

Sakura's eyes widened before a smile crossed her face, "It's Rukia!"

Ichigo's head perked up at the mentioning of the Kuchiki girl. He looked towards the same building, and sure enough, three figures where heading towards them. One of them was definitely Rukia; Ichigo recognized the spiritual power the moment he noticed it.

Naruto felt a smile cross his face as well, but for different reasons. He could sense the presence of Cirucci among the three heading their way. Although, he wasn't sure about the third presence.

"Huh, looks like Byakuya's here too."

Naruto turned to Ichigo, "Byakuya?"

"Yeah. He's a Shinigami captain, and Rukia's older brother. A bit of a pompous bastard, but at least he's on our side." the orange-haired teen replied, "Looks like an Arrancar's with them."

"That's Cirucci. Don't worry, she's with me too." Naruto spoke, "If she's okay, then maybe the other Privaron survived as well..."

Their conversation was interrupted by about a dozen howling roars. The sand around them erupted as several gigantic Hollows burst out of the ground. Naruto was able to quickly assess their power; Adjucha's, and nothing less.

"Crap, Aizen must have sent them." Naruto looked to Grimmjow, "Hey, Grimmjow, feel like helping me out here?"

Grimmjow smirked, "Are we keeping score?"

Naruto rolled his eyes, "Just help me get past them, we need to get to Ulquiorra."

"Sounds fine to me." the Sexta disappeared, and a second later one of the massive Hollows split in two as the Sexta reappeared by its feet, Pantera in hand and stained with fresh blood. The Sexta continued onward as more Adjucha's began to appear out of the ground.

Naruto looked towards the group behind him, "Alright. Our goal is to get to Orihime Inoue. Any objections?"

"What about Nel?" Sakura voiced.

"We can take care of her until she awakens."

Naruto whirled around to see a woman with long, dark hair that was braided. She too was wearing a captain's haori, and had a serene yet powerful aura about her. It sent a chill down Naruto's spine. It was sort of like the feeling Aizen gave off, but not nearly as menacing.

"Unohana-taichou!" Sakura called out, sprinting to the woman, "You're here too?"

Unohana gave a nod to her fourth seated officer, "Yes. Yamamoto-sotaichou thought it would be wise to send members of the fourth division to help heal the injured. Yasutora and an Arrancar that calls himself Gatenbainne Mosquedo were found by us. We healed their injuries, and Isane stayed with them while I went on ahead. They should be here momentarily."

"Good." Sakura let out a breath, "Orihime was taken to-"

"I'm aware, Sakura." Unohana spoke, her smile dropping a bit. She turned to Naruto, "I assume that you're our ally that Kisuke Urahara has informed us about?"

Naruto gave a bow, "Yes, ma'am. I'm Naruto Uzumaki, the Media-Espada."

"Ah." Unohana's smile reappeared, "I must commend you for being so brave and standing up against Aizen, despite being outnumbered so greatly."

"Well, I'm not alone, ma'am." the blond nodded to Ichigo and Grimmjow, who were currently cutting their way through the monstrous Hollows.

"That's true." She looked towards the Substitute Soul Reaper, who had gone off ahead while Grimmjow continued to lay to waste any and all Hollows who got in his way, "I take it you're going to help that Arrancar?"

Naruto sighed, "Yeah. I appreciate you keeping a watch over Nel-chan for me. Let her know what happened when she wakes up if you could."

With that being said, the blond dashed off to help Grimmjow while Unohana began to heal any minor wounds that Nel needed tending to.

"Unohana-taichou, is there anything I can do for you?" Sakura spoke, kneeling beside her superior.

"I think Rukia and the Privaron Espada over there need some treatment. See what you can do, and inform me if you have any problems. I do believe that a few more of our allies are coming this way."

Sakura blinked before closing her eyes and letting her senses expand outward. She could sense Isane, Chad, and an Arrancar heading this way. Sending her senses out a bit further, she was able to pick out six other individuals. Renji and Uryuu were among them.

The rosette stood up and gave a bow to Unohana, "I'll begin treating the injured immediately, Unohana-taichou." She flickered from view with a quick flash step, reappearing a way's off by Rukia.

Unohana smiled as she watched her subordinate begin treating Rukia's injuries, "You've grown a little stronger, Sakura, even if you don't realize it."

* * *

"They're going to be here any minute now."

"Will you stop saying that, Kira? You're annoying the hell out of me!" grumbled Ikkaku as he took a bite out of a rice ball he had brought along.

The five Shinigami in charge of guarding the four cardinal posts and central post of the barrier were sitting in a small group on the central pillar. They were Ikkaku Madarame, Izura Kira, Shuhei Hisagi, Yumichika Ayasegawa, and Shikamaru Nara. They were instructed to arrive ahead of the others and set up post before the enemy arrived.

Shikamaru, who was looking up to the sky, spoke, "We better get ready. I think they just opened up the Senkaimon."

The other four grunted in agreement, and disappeared, each heading towards their respective pillar. A few seconds later the others that were to help fight against Aizen arrived. Shikamaru felt a little better knowing that Yamamoto himself was here for this fight, as well as Shunsui and Ukitake.

Shikamaru hopped down from the top of the pillar, and stood behind an air vent on the top of a nearby roof. He'd need the element of surprise if he was going to win this fight, and staying hidden would definitely help with that. It helped that the pillars were invisible to the naked eye, too.

A moment passed before four _**Garganta**_ opened up, revealing their enemies. Shikamaru felt his hand clench around the hilt of his sheathed zanpakutou. This battle would decided the fate of Karakura. No, it would decide the fate of all of Soul Society. If they failed...

He shook his head. Now wasn't the time for pessimistic thoughts. He needed to stay focused, and concentrate on the enemies. He'd lay low, and wait until he was needed. His captain elected him for this job for a reason. He had faith in Shikamaru, and so did Rangiku.

"I just hope they were right in putting me here." Shikamaru sighed.

He'd find out sooner or later. It was all just a matter of time.

* * *

"So...this is the tower, huh?"

Ichigo had managed to cover a lot of ground rather quickly. He could feel Naruto and Grimmjow, along with several of the others' reiatsu levels slowly making their way towards him. He could also feel the faint presence of Orihime up at the top of the tower, as well as Ulquiorra's.

He gripped his zanpakutou tightly, and ran to the entrance. Forcing spiritual power into his feet, he burst off the ground and burst through the ceiling. He began losing track of how many floors he flew through after the first ten, and was soon at the top floor.

Ulquiorra felt the boy's presence right as Ichigo exploded through the floor. His Bankai was activated, and his wounds were healed.

"So, you came."

Ichigo stood before the Cuatra Espada, eyes on the Arrancar, "Damn straight I did. Now let Orihime go."

Ulquiorra closed his eyes while let out an amused scoff, "Don't act as though you have the power to make demands with me, Ichigo Kurosaki. I'm far more powerful than your little mind can comprehend." Drawing his own zanpakutou, Ulquiorra continued, "Aizen-sama has ordered that I guard this girl. She really serves no further purpose to him, so I have no qualms with killing her if he should order I do so."

"Like hell you will!" Ichigo roared, "You lay one finger on her and I'll kill you!"

"Such ignorance." Ulquiorra shook his head, "Seeing as you are a threat to Aizen-sama's plans, I will have to dispose of you. I don't feel you are worthy of my blade, but because you are such a nuisance to us, I have no choice but to end this as quickly as possible."

"Ichigo..." Orihime spoke as she took a step back. She'd just get in the way if she got caught in their fight.

"Don't worry, Orihime. I'll end this quick, and then we can all get the hell out of here and defeat Aizen." the Substitute Soul Reaper spoke, a small grin on his face.

"You seem so sure of yourself." Ulquiorra noted, taking a few steps forward.

"Yeah, I suppose I am."

The two flickered from view, sparks flying as they met in the middle with their blades pressing against each other.

Ichigo knew that while he was powerful, he knew that Ulquiorra was strong too. If he made a single mistake, or hesitated in the slightest, it would be over for him.

He couldn't afford to lose.

**End of Chapter Twelve: Yep, I had to cut it off here. Can't put in too much action in one chapter, otherwise the laptop would explode. We wouldn't want _that_ to happen, would we? Of course not, because then I wouldn't be able to update, and that would result in angry PM's and enraged mobs. Well, the battle for Karakura has begun. Who will come out on top? Who knows? Me? Yes, but I won't tell. Well, until next time, keep on reading! I'll try and update sooner than this one, but I can never guarantee that it'll be out in less than a month. College is keeping me busy, and I've got a lot of other things on my plate as well. Just keep an eye open for future chapters!**


	13. Interlude:Days of Glory, Days of Thunder

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Bleach. Masashi Kishimoto owns Naruto and all things related to it, and Tite Kubo owns all that is Bleach. This story is simply a product of envy and admiration towards those with the proper ownership to the two series.**

**A/N- Alright, folks, I've been wanting to do this for awhile, and figured this was as good as time as any. This chapter isn't really a chapter as much as it is a series of flashbacks and an abridged history of Naruto and the other Arrancar's lives before their encounters with Ichigo and Seireitei. While not reading it isn't important to the overall plot of the story, I think it's worth reading. Enjoy!**

**Interlude: Days of Glory, Days of Thunder**

One learns very quickly that earning a reputation within Hueco Mundo is both a hindrance and a safeguard. One scenario is that Hollows will avoid you at all costs, seeing as you are a powerful entity who has probably killed hundreds of thousands of others like you. The second scenario is that you'll also be hunted down by other powerful beings who seek to consume you.

A certain vulpine Hollow fell into the second scenario. Naruto found himself surrounded by three bulking Adjuchas, making his escape impossible. One of them laughed as it looked down to the fox-like Adjuchas that was Naruto, "Heh, so you're the little twerp that we've heard was causing a ruckus in Hueco Mundo these past couple of days."

"Most likely. Though you could be talking about Grimmjow. He's even smaller than I am." Naruto quipped, opening his mouth a bit to bear his rows of teeth, "Care to find out?"

"You're one of Grimmjow's lackey's, huh? All the more reason to kill you then." The Adjuchas spoke, "Die!"

Naruto grinned a bit before hopping onto his hind feet, avoiding getting crushed. He clamped down on the giant Hollow's arm, drawing blood and eliciting a howl of agony from his attacker. Naruto bit down harder before pulling.

The hand came right off and Naruto tossed it to the side while the monstrous beast fell, groaning in pain as blood poured from his wound. The other two Hollows decided to not risk the same happening to them, and dove in, jaws opened to devour Naruto whole.

Naruto, now with an opening, jumped back while opening his mouth up. A ball of red light formed within his maw, and he let out a roar before blast a _**Cero**_ at the two foolish Hollows. They cried out as they were incinerated by the powerful red energy.

Naruto landed gracefully while walking over to the still bleeding Hollow. He looked down into the Adjuchas' eyes, "See? If you had just decided to leave me alone, this wouldn't have happened."

"Gaaaaah!" The Adjuchas screamed as it felt its chest get ripped open by a set of claws. Naruto bit in while feeling more power wash over him. Within a minute, the screams had stopped, and the voices in Naruto's head died down a bit. He licked his lips while sitting down to lick his paws clean of the blood.

"Naruto, do you really have to take your sweet time with every kill you make?"

Naruto looked up to see a hulking bull-headed Adjuchas walking towards him, "Hey, Yylfordt. Hungry?"

The larger Menos looked down at the kill Naruto had made before hunkering down and taking a bite himself, "I don't know why you go through all the trouble to kill such weaklings..."

Naruto shrugged his shoulders, "Eh, no need to go through the effort and take on one of the more powerful Adjuchas when I can just settle for the moronic ones. They may not have as much to them, but they keep me satisfied."

Yylfordt grunted before taking another bite. He turned to Naruto as he finished, "Grimmjow says we should move to a new spot."

The fox Adjuchas cocked his head to the side, "Huh? Why?"

"He says he's been hearing rumors about a pair of Hollows that have been killing tons of other Hollows without even trying. He thinks they may be a pair of Vasto Lordes."

Naruto's blue eyes narrowed, "You sure?"

"No, but Grimmjow for once doesn't want to risk it. Ever since that last run in in the Forest of Menos." the hulking Adjuchas replied as he got up, "Come on, everyone else is meeting back at the High Dunes."

"That run in with that horde of Adjuchas could have been settled, you know. I could have defeated them."

Yylfordt laughed a little, "Right, and I'm sure that the Menos Grande are actually plotting to take over Hueco Mundo. Face it, Naruto; you were about to get killed. Had Edorad and Grimmjow not been there to save your hide, you'd be part of some Hollow right now."

Naruto snorted a bit, "Yeah. I think I recall you being ganged up on by about twenty Menos Grande on more than one occasion and me needing to save _you_."

Yylfordt growled while Naruto chuckled, trotting on ahead of the bull Adjuchas.

High Dunes was the current residency of the group Naruto had joined a few decades back. The place was, as the name implied, full of dunes that were higher up than most of the surrounding landscape. It gave them a clear view of the lowlands, and it was much more breezy there than in most spots. When the winds blew, the sands provided the necessary cover for the group to hide while tracking down the occasional Hollow that intruded on their grounds.

Making it back, Naruto and Yylfordt were greeted by Nakeem, Edorad, Shawlong, and Grimmjow, who were eating off of the carcass of another Adjuchas.

"Hey, Grimmjow, what's this I hear about us leaving? We've been fine in this spot for the past couple of decades, and mostly everything we've come across we were able to take out with little effort. I doubt a Vasto Lordes would even bother coming this way."

Grimmjow looked up from his meal, "Idiot, I saw a mountain of dead Hollows awhile back. No Adjuchas could kill that many in such a short amount of time. It's definitely the work of a Vasto Lordes."

Naruto rolled his eyes, "Whatever. So where are we going then?"

Grimmjow looked to Naruto before grinning a bit, "There's a place I've heard about called Las Noches. Apparently the strongest Hollows live there. I want to see it for myself; maybe we'll figure out more about becoming Vasto Lordes."

* * *

An explosion narrowly missed Naruto and Grimmjow as they raced across the sands of Hueco Mundo. Grimmjow snarled before turning to look at the fox next to him, "Idiot! I told you not to attack them!"

"Hey, I was _hungry_, and that guy wasn't even aware I was near him!"

Grimmjow rolled his eyes, "Damn it, Naruto! Now we're going to have all the Arrancar hunting us down."

"I doubt it; they have bigger things to worry about, like Shinigami."

Another _**Bala**_ whizzed past Naruto's head as he weaved to the side. He chanced a glance behind him to see their enemy was charging up another blast already, "Haha! What's the matter, niños? You seemed so sure of yourselves a little while ago!"

"If he calls me that one more time..." Grimmjow growled as they dashed towards a canyon, "Naruto, get ready!"

"Right!"

Naruto and Grimmjow began running in an erratic, acrobatic fashion, hopping over each other and weaving around. Naruto stopped for a moment while Grimmjow hopped onto his back, and the feline Hollow bounded up the canyon walls while Naruto turned around and charged up a _**Cero**_.

Dordonii Alessandro Del Socacchio grinned. Aizen had told him that there were some unruly lower-class Hollow prowling around the area lately. Looks like he found two of them. He had to admit though, these two had already gained some respect in his eyes; that canine one was trying to attack him directly with a _**Cero**_. Most Hollows just attacked mindlessly or retreated right away.

Naruto let loose the powerful blast, and Alessandro waited until the second before zipping to the side to avoid harm. He turned to the side to see the other Adjuchas that resembled a large cat pounce off one of the canyon walls, claws and teeth exposed to tear the Arrancar apart.

"Not good enough, niño!" Alessandro shouted, disappearing from view as Grimmjow jumped right through thin air. The Hollow blinked a few times before spinning around while falling only to see his target right behind him.

"Grimmjow!" Naruto cried out. His fellow Adjuchas was punted into the canyon wall by the Arrancar, and fell hard. Grunting, Grimmjow staggered up, legs wobbling. Naruto was by his side a moment later.

"Damn, that hurt..." Grimmjow growled, "So this is an Arrancar...huh?"

Naruto looked to see that their opponent was just hovering in the air, arms folded and patiently waiting for the two to make a move, "Grimmjow, he's much more powerful than what we're used to."

"Yeah, I can see that." Grimmjow replied, "How the hell do we escape though? He's faster than us."

"Are you two finished chatting?" Alessandro called down to the two, "I'd rather not waste any more of my time on a bunch of children when I could be doing something else."

"Grimmjow," Naruto began, "I'll hold him off. You go on ahead. Tell the others about Las Noches."

Grimmjow turned to give Naruto an incredulous look, "No way in _hell_ am I going to let you take him on yourself!"

Naruto laughed a bit, "Come on, you know out of the two us that I'm better at lasting when it comes to taking a beating."

Grimmjow took a step forward, "I don't give a damn about that! We're in this together! I won't let you get to have all the fun here!"

Naruto was a bit touched by Grimmjow's stubborn refusal to abandon Naruto. The panther Hollow had become something akin to an older brother and friend for the fox Hollow, "Fine. I guess we give him our best, right?"

Grimmjow gave his trademark predatory grin, "Damn straight, we do! Let's go!"

Alessandro had overheard the two talk. He was quite proud of the two, in all honesty. It was rare for Hollows to look above their own interests and help each other.

The two Hollows ran at Dordonii with everything they had. Grimmjow's image began to blur as he disappeared from view, and Naruto jumped into the air in an attempt to slash open Dordonii's stomach. The Arrancar caught Naruto by the paw, kneed him in the gut, and threw him at Grimmjow who reappeared behind him. The two fell to the ground as the Arrancar landed on his feet. He laughed a bit as the two Adjuchas struggled to get up, "Come, niños, is that all there is to your power? I expected more from two Hollows who tried to infiltrate Las Noches! Come, back to your feet and face me!"

"Damn it, will he shut up already?" Grimmjow growled, "Naruto, we can't lay a hit on this moron."

Naruto looked to his partner in crime, and his eyes closed as he chuckled, "I've got an idea. You may not like it though."

Grimmjow's eyes narrowed, "What are you thinking?"

"Easy. I be the bait, grab hold of him, risk death, you finish him off. Simple as that."

Grimmjow was half-tempted to bite the fox-Hollow for his sheer idiocy, but instead sighed, "How do you plan on doing this?"

Naruto just nodded to his tails, "I'll let them do the work. Trust me on this one. You try and rip his head off in the mean time. If it doesn't work..." the fox-like Adjuchas went quiet, not finishing his sentence.

Grimmjow smirked, "If he kills you, I'm taking him down with me."

"Heh, you're making me tear up, Grimmjow." Naruto joked. Grimmjow just growled in frustration while Naruto readied himself, "I can't move as fast as you, so it'll take a few seconds. Be ready."

"Got it." Grimmjow replied. Naruto kicked up a plume of sand as he darted towards Alessandro, teeth bared as he did so.

"That's the way, niño! Show me some of that power of yours! Prove to me you want to win!" the Arrancar shouted as he got into a stance.

Naruto was about twenty feet away when he spun in midair, his tails lashing out and extending further than normal. Alessandro was not prepared for this attack, and was caught by both wrists and around the waist as the fox Adjuchas pulled him in.

"How's that, Arrancar-san?" Naruto spoke, laughter in his voice, "Didn't expect an Adjuchas to outsmart you, huh?"

Alessandro just smirked, "You think this will hold me down, Adjuchas?"

"Not for long, no. Just a few seconds, probably." Naruto replied, his tails twitching as they fought against the Arrancar's superior strength, "I'm not afraid of you, and if this insures that at least my friend will be able to nail a hit on you, that's fine by me."

Alessandro raised an eyebrow, and felt the presence of the other Hollow behind him. He turned his head to see an open maw lunging at his throat.

Quicker than either were able to see, Alessandro broke free of his restraints. Grimmjow felt a fist connect with his ribs, and Naruto was slammed hard in the back by an ax kick. Both were unconscious when Dordonii reappeared, dusting himself off.

"To think..." the Arrancar began, "...two Adjuchas that were willing to die for each other." He didn't reach for his blade, instead kneeling down beside the fox-like Hollow, "Perhaps there's a reason we met, niños."

* * *

Naruto and Grimmjow had awoken to find themselves laying in a small cavern. They looked around, only to find the others that made up their small group were standing around them.

"You two were found out cold in a canyon." Shawlong spoke, his clawed hands flexing, "Someone did a real number on you two."

Grimmjow stretched a bit as he looked to the group, "Was anyone else around?"

"No." Grantz replied, "Just you two. We felt a powerful presence a way's off, but it got weaker."

Naruto shook his head a bit before speaking, "I think our assailant spared us, Grimmjow."

Grimmjow grunted while assessing himself to see if he suffered any wounds, "Looks like it. Big mistake; next time I see him, I'm going to kill him."

"Actually, Grimmjow..." Naruto began, "Maybe...maybe we should go back to that Las Noches."

"_What?_" Grimmjow questioned, "Are you getting delirious on me, Naruto? I know you got hit hard a few times on the head in the past, but seriously?"

Naruto sat up on his haunches, "Yeah, I'm serious. You saw how powerful he was. I'm guessing that whatever made him the way he was, we can probably do the same. Arrancar are just advanced versions of us, right? Why can't we do the same?"

Grimmjow was quiet as he contemplated Naruto's words, "I wouldn't say they're _advanced_ _versions_ of us. They say that once you become an Arrancar, there's no going back."

"Yeah," Naruto agreed, "Still, why would we want to go back? We're both pretty strong. Just imagine what we could become if we all learned how to go a step further!"

"We're not even Vasto Lordes, Naruto. How can we improve ourselves further if we rip our masks off before reaching the peak of our powers?" the feline Hollow argued.

Naruto saw Grimmjow's point. Would they be able to gain more strength after they became Arrancar, or would they just maintain a certain level of power? He wasn't sure, but he wanted to know more.

"I...I'm not sure, but we should go and find out." Naruto admitted, "You could tell he was holding back on us, Grimmjow. The guy was _dancing_. I mean, come _on_! He wasn't taking us seriously, and he had the power to back up his stupid antics!" Naruto slammed a paw on the ground, "Damn it, Grimmjow, we could use that kind of power! All of us could! No one would underestimate us anymore if we had that kind of power!"

"Yeah...maybe you're right." Grimmjow nodded, "I guess maybe we could become Arrancar." He stood up on all fours, looking to the others, "We're going to Las Noches to seek out more power. If you're not up to it, leave now."

Edorad and Grantz looked to each other before shrugging, and giving Grimmjow a nod. Shawlong just flexed his claws, but otherwise stayed in place. Nakeem, being the ever silent Menos Grande, simply remained in place while rocking from side to side a little.

Naruto could have grinned if he had the ability to. Instead he just laughed, "Awesome. So we're all in, then!" He turned to Grimmjow, "Well, I suppose we'd better get going, right? Don't want to keep our _friends_ waiting for us."

Grimmjow just snickered.

* * *

When Sosuke Aizen received a report from his Arrancar about two powerful Hollows being let go, he had questioned Alessandro on whether he was disobeying orders. Alessandro stated that the two had great potential, and would be great assets to the Arrancar forces of Las Noches.

Aizen's interest was piqued at that statement. As such, he decided to assign his many guards to keep a close eye on the perimeter, and report any activity before attacking.

When he received a report from Cirucci that one Gillian and four Adjuchas had decimated the guards of Las Noches, he smiled. Two Adjuchas among the four fit the description from Dordonii, and thus he was interested in seeing what would result from this.

"Just as expected." Aizen mused to himself as he gave the order to let the six Hollows enter the white walls of Las Noches.

* * *

"So, you claim that you wish to become Arrancar?" Aizen inquired, looking down on them from his throne, "Perhaps I'll allow this, but I must ask, how will this help me?"

Naruto looked up, "Well, what were you hoping for?"

The traitorous captain smiled, "Your loyalty to me, perhaps?"

Grimmjow growled, "Son of a bi-"

"Shut it, Grimmjow. We're not in a position to gripe." Naruto spoke in a hushed tone, looking to the captain. This Aizen guy oozed power, he could smell it, "Loyalty in what sense?"

"Serve as my soldiers and I'll offer you a chance to gain power that surpasses what most Hollows can only dream of." Aizen replied, looking down upon the group of six Hollows, "So, what is your decision?"

Naruto looked to the others. None of them objected, though Grimmjow looked a bit irked to bow to anyone. The fox-Hollow closed his eyes, and sighed. These words would forever change his existence, "We accept your offer, Aizen-sama."

* * *

"Naruto-kun, focus!"

"I-I'm trying...but...un..."

"Not yet...not yet, Naruto!"

"Please, Nel-chan, I can't hold-"

"Naruto Uzumaki, don't you dare release it ye-"

"Gaaaah, damn it!" Naruto opened his palm and blasted a _**Cero **_that scorched the sands, creating glass. He panted heavily, blinking as sweat stung his eyes, "Sorry, Nel-chan."

Nel sighed, "Naruto, you have to learn to _contain_ and _compress_ your power. I won't deny that your _**Cero**_ is very powerful, but it could be worlds better, too." She walked up to him, staring at his right arm, "Your arm got burnt?"

Naruto tried to conceal the slightly scorched arm, "Nothing to worry about. Just a little training with Grimmjow earlier today." He kept smiling even as Nel held out her hand, "Nel, I swear, it's-"

"Let me see. Now."

Naruto sighed as he let Nel examine the rather large burn mark on his right forearm, "How did you get this?"

"I've been working on a technique that can let me deflect an enemy's attack and send in the opposite direction while applying a small portion of my own power to it." Naruto replied, "It's still a work in progress, but I think I've gotten the energy takeover process almost complete. Grimmjow's a great partner too, since he enjoys fighting, and gives me various sized energy blasts when he attacks me."

The Tercera shook her head, "So as long as you don't get yourself killed, I won't object..." She worked up some saliva and drooled it onto his wound. Naruto felt a light tingling before the burning sensation vanished. He had come to terms with his superior and lover's strange healing ability, finding it to be one of the many oddities about her that attracted him to the Tercera.

"Thanks, Nel-chan." Naruto smiled. Nel just gave playful ruffle of his hair, "Hey!"

Nel silenced his complaining when she placed her lips over his own. Naruto quickly grabbed a hold of her waist and replied by sucking on her lower lip a bit, eliciting a soft moan from the green haired beauty.

"Naruto-kun...not out here..." Nel half whispered, half panted.

Naruto groaned before reluctantly complying, pulling away from her, "You started it though." He looked to see Nel give him a pout, "R-right...I don't want anyone to see us out here if we kept going."

Nel grinned, "In the sand, huh?" She leaned a bit closer, "As odd as it sounds, I think we may have to keep it in mind for a later date."

Naruto raised an eyebrow, "Never thought you were into being kinky, Nel-chan."

Nel blushed a bit, "Being open minded and being kinky aren't the same."

The blond just gave her a grin, "Right. So tying me to the bed with spirit energy-resistant rope and having me 'beg' for-"

"Okay, okay, okay..." the Tercera sighed, "So I'm a little out there. Not like you don't enjoy it."

Naruto laughed while kissing Nel endearingly, "Nel, there's nothing about you I don't enjoy."

The Espada just smiled, "Thanks, Naruto."

"No need to thank me, Nel-chan. Just keep being you."

Nel rolled her eyes, "Good grief, Naruto, you sound like you're stealing those lines from the pages of a cheesy romance novel."

* * *

Nel stood on a balcony overlooking the desert sands within Las Noches, a wind buffeting her emerald locks of hair every once in awhile.

_Boom!_

Nel smiled a bit as she watched Naruto spar with his long time friend, Grimmjow. While she didn't entirely agree with the blue-haired Arrancar's philosophy and way of living, she knew that Naruto viewed him as family. If Naruto could trust him, than she could at least entrust Grimmjow with Naruto's more intense spar matches.

_Boomboombombomboom!_

Nel brushed back a strand of hair as a barrage of _**Bala **_crashed into the sands, sending the fine grained surface in every direction. She looked on as a figure burst from the cloud of debris, five tails waving behind him.

Naruto had just learned how to maintain control of his _**Resurrección**_ recently, and Grimmjow had been more than agreeable to test the blond's limits. Jeagerjaques himself had learned how to control his true form just a few years ago himself, and the two were practically equal on all fields of combat, aside from Grimmjow's superior speed. Naruto had that balanced out though with his amazing defense.

A blue streak smashed into Naruto, and Nel winced as Naruto went spiraling towards one of the many red pillars. Grimmjow laughed as Naruto got up, shaking his head before looking back up to the feline Arrancar.

"Come on, Naruto!" Grimmjow taunted, "You're hardly giving me a challenge today."

Naruto grumbled something about sadistic speed-demons before standing upright. He looked to Nel before speaking, "Permission to fight without holding back, milady?" He gave a smirk while bowing a bit.

Nel sighed, "I'd rather you not. The damage you two would cause would have Aizen-sama upset for certain."

Grimmjow groaned as he landed a short ways from Naruto, "Seriously, Nel? Come on! Aizen doesn't give a damn about us outside of what we're capable of, even you know that!"

Nel was behind Grimmjow a second later, sword pointed at his neck, "Grimmjow, I think you should focus on your basic skills first before you try to further improve your powers while using your _**Resurrección**_."

Grimmjow's eye twitched as he felt the point of Nel's cold steel poke him in the neck a bit, "Tch..." He returned to his reverted state, the armor on his body breaking off into pieces of spiritual power and reforming his zanpakutou. Naruto did likewise.

"Nel-chan, I've never seen your _**Resurrección**_ yet. You wouldn't mind showing us, would you?" the blond Fraccion asked with a grin.

Nel tilted her head to the side while thinking for a moment, "Well, I suppose I could show you two. I really don't see a reason to though, so-"

"You're just embarrassed that we'd be able to run circles around you with our forms, aren't you?" Grimmjow began, "You're scared that we could overpower you, right?"

Nel gave the blue haired brawler a cute smile, "Grimmjow, I respect your abilities, but it will be a century too soon before you can defeat me in a battle with _**Resurrección**_."

"Say that again, I dare you." Grimmjow growled, leering at the woman.

Nel just shook her head, "Short tempered to the end." She sighed, "Very well, gentlemen, I'll reveal my released form to you." She held her sword out in front of her, stopping in the midst of her movements, "Please take a few steps back."

After the two were a good fifteen yards away from her, she continued with her movements, taking a few deep breaths while closing her eyes. She let her reiatsu build up, causing the two lower classed Arrancar to sweat a little.

"She wasn't kidding." Grimmjow spoke, "She's already on par with us, and she's not even finished yet."

"Yeah..." Naruto shook his head, "As peaceful as she is...her power is terrifying. I've never seen her use her released form before."

Nel's eyes opened, the kindness and warmth now flashing with power and merciless intent, "Declare..." A faint pink aura enveloped her, "...Gamuza!"

Naruto and Grimmjow's eyes were blinded as the faint pink light became a bonfire. The two backed up further as winds blasted at them, "This is her power? It's insane!"

Grimmjow nodded in agreement, "Is she really this strong?"

The light faded, and before them stood a figure with a body belonging to an ungulate of sorts. She looked to the two, and Naruto immediately felt a massive weight fall upon his shoulders. His breath hitched a bit as she intensified her power, "Release your _**Resurrección**_...both of you."

Grimmjow's lips curled into a grin while Naruto nodded. Both drew their blades, and called forth their power.

"Grind, Pantera!"

"Ravage, Rey de Zorros!"

Soon enough, the three Arrancar stood, all in their released states. Nel hefted her lance onto her right shoulder before speaking again, "Come at me with everything you have, but only if you intend to defeat me." She gripped her lance tightly as she continued, "Should either of you hesitate, even for a second, I will crush you until you can hardly move." Her eyes flashed, a thunderstorm brewing within her brown orbs, "Is that understood?"

Grimmjow laughed, "Now that's more like it!" He didn't even wait for a signal to attack, leaping forward with supersonic speed. Naruto did likewise, extending his claw like projections on his wrists as he approached.

Nel blurred away, Grimmjow's spinning kick going right through the place she had been only moments ago. He turned around and ducked just as the point of Nel's lance brushed through his blue mane of hair. The feline Hollow, not one to be outdone, aimed a fist for Nel's face. She caught it with her free hand, a small shutter running through the sands from the impact.

"Good..." Nel began, "You're fast, but your defense is in need of improvement." Nel butted heads with the younger Arrancar before bludgeoning Grimmjow with the side of her lance.

Naruto attempted to catch her with a _**Bala**_ from behind, but Nel spun around, batting the projectile away with her weapon. It went flying off into the fake skies of Las Noches before fading away.

"Damn it." Naruto grumbled as he got face to face with Nel. He attempted to stab her in the chest, but she blocked any attempts with her lance. He made to kick her in the side, but she disappeared right before him, and the next thing he knew, he saw red as a horrible pain rushed to the back of his skull. He skipped across the sands three times before catching himself and righting his stance. He looked to see Nel standing on her forelegs while her back two were raised. That explained why his skull was throbbing at least.

"Are you going to continue rubbing that sore spot on your head..." came a voice from behind him, "...or are you just letting me get past you so easily on purpose?"

Naruto spun around, bladed wrists blocking the point of Nel's lance from skewering him in the chest. Beads of sweat began to fall down his forehead as he felt the true strength of Neliel Tu Oderschvank, "I...I've never fought someone this powerful before..."

Nel gave a small smirk, "Want to know a secret?"

Naruto just blinked.

"I'm still outclassed by a few others in Las Noches." Nel finished, pressing down upon the lance and causing minor cracks to form on Naruto's armored wrists. He cursed under his breath while attempting to push her back.

Nel suddenly blurred away, a moment later Grimmjow's fist going through the place her head would have been. He growled and looked to Naruto, "How the hell is she moving that fast while hauling around that giant lance?"

"Hell if I know..." Naruto replied, "Grimmjow, I don't think we can do this going at her one at a time. She's treating this battle here like a lesson or something."

"Figures; she always has to have something attached to her reason to fight." The blue haired Arrancar looked off to see Nel standing on top of one of the pillars, "Alright, genius, what's your plan?"

"...I didn't really have a plan to start with. I was thinking we just attack at the same time...that sound okay?" the blond replied with a flick of his five tails.

"Fine by me." Grimmjow laughed, "Let's go!"

The two jettisoned off the sands while Nel adjusted the grip on her lance without even batting an eyelash.

* * *

"Ugnnn...damn it, Nel-chan...did you have to go and use that _**Lanzador Verde**_ or whatever you called it on me _twice_?"

Nel sighed as she lay in bed with Naruto, who was still recovering from his injuries. She brushed away a bang of his wild blond hair and smiled with a hint of annoyance, "Naruto-kun, I've told you before; I'm only harsh with you in battle because I want you to become stronger. I was _hoping_ you'd dodge the second throw I made with my lance, but apparently that didn't register, so you decided to catch it..." She shook her head as Naruto laughed a little, "Reckless...just reckless. Be thankful for that accelerated recovery rate of yours."

"Yeah, well, I still think Grimmjow got the better end of the deal with that _**Cero Doble**_. He didn't have to go and try to deflect it."

"...again, reckless. You could have simply avoided the attack. Do the math, Naruto. You and Grimmjow fired a combined _**Cero**_ at me. I go and inhale it before firing it back with my own added _**Cero**_, more or less _tripling_ its power. That _**Rechazamiento**_ was impressive, yes, but it was not a complete success. You sustained heavy burns, and you were vulnerable for a whole half a minute while trying to redirect the pathway of the attack."

"So what are you saying, that I was stupid to go and try and something that had a chance at succeeding?" Naruto grumbled, "By the way, for the record, you _did_ receive injuries from the deflected attack. I'm not a weak and helpless subordinate who can't fight for himself, Nel-chan..."

Nel propped herself up on her elbows and gave Naruto a weak glare, "Naruto, I would _never_ call you weak or helpless." She placed a hand on his chest, right by his Hollow hole, "I do worry about you though, Naruto. Like it or not, you're not as strong as me. When I fought you, I saw _incredible_, and yes, I do...Naruto, don't roll your eyes at me. As I was saying, I saw incredible skill while I fought you and Grimmjow. I do not think of you, or Grimmjow for that matter, as weak. I'm positive that in the future, you will surpass me in every field of combat." She crawled over him so that her face hovered right over his, "Please don't think that my concern is due to a lack of faith in you."

Nel's Fraccion closed his eyes momentarily while Nel's green strands of hair ran over his eyes, "I understand...it's just...aggravating. I know I'm getting stronger, but I'm still not nearly as powerful as I could be. Right now, if I were in a battle, I'd be hard pressed to offer much of a challenge to a captain level Shinigami."

"I hope that you'll never find yourself in that kind of battle. To fight a Shinigami captain is a truly dangerous idea. Aizen-sama is a perfect example of just how truly powerful they are." Nel whispered while resting her chin on his shoulder, "I know you could pull it off, but I'd fear the consequences that would come from such a victory."

Naruto chuckled, "What's that supposed to mean?"

Nel was quiet for a moment, speaking when she noticed Naruto's features becoming worried in the pale moonlight, "I mean that you are the kind of person who would fight a battle that you cannot win, come out victorious, and at a horrible cost to your own being."

"Maybe. However, if someone was threatening your life, or anyone else's that I would consider important to me for that matter, I don't believe there would be too high a cost on my part."

Nel frowned, and held Naruto closer, "You scare me when you talk like that."

The blond just chuckled, "Sorry, Nel-chan."

* * *

"Naruto, I think you've practiced enough for today. You've almost got the _**Gran Rey Cero**_ down, just give it a bit more-"

Naruto waved a hand while taking in deep breaths, "No, one more try, Stark. Just one more."

Stark frowned, "Fine, but we can't do much more than that. We're already going against direct orders by having _me_ teach _you_ a technique like this out here. If we were in Las Noches, we'd already be caught."

"Yeah, well, if anyone attacked you or me out here, they'd be in for one hell of a fight."

The Primera sighed. Ever since Nel had gone AWOL on them, Naruto had been grinding himself to the bone with training and improving himself. Sure, Grimmjow had to kick him around a bit, but for the most part, this arduous training and borderline punishment was all the blond's own doing.

"Naruto, you won't get anything done if you're too exhausted to process what you've learned." Stark tried to argue. Naruto just snorted in defiance.

"There's a quote I once heard, Stark. It goes like this, _'__The difference between a successful person and others is not a lack of strength, not a lack of knowledge, but rather a lack in will.'_ I don't care how long it takes me, I'm going to get this technique down." Naruto flexed his wrists a bit while preparing himself again.

"There's also a quote that goes like this," Stark began, "It goes, _'If at first you don't succeed, try, try again. Then quit. There's no use being a damn fool about it.'_ Give it time and patience, Naruto. It'll come to you if you just take small steps at a time. It took me nearly a decade to get it down to an art. You're trying to accomplish this in a month. Big difference there, if you ask me."

The Fraccion rolled his eyes, "Fine. I'll make a deal with you. If I manage to pull it off on this last attempt, I can continue training like I usually do. If I don't pull it off, I'll take your advice and only train for a four hour period every day. Sound fair?"

"Deal."

Naruto grinned before drawing out his zanpakutou, and slicing his thumb and fingers on the edge of the blade. He clenched his fist a moment and focused on an invisible target off in the dunes. Opening his palm, a small light began to form, spinning around while growing in size. The growing ball of energy began to let off small rays of light while Naruto increased the velocity of the spinning vortex.

Stark felt a smirk grow on his face; typical Naruto, always getting the technique down when he was serious about it.

The ball of energy cast an orange hue upon the area as Naruto raised his now open palm. His blue eyes looked towards the horizon as he spoke, "_**Gran Rey Cero**_!"

The super powered _**Cero**_ roared across the white sands, lightly scorching the ground as it continued on its path of destruction. It eventually hit one of the larger mountains of sand, and exploded in a brilliant display of orange light. Naruto shouted in victory while Stark chuckled, shaking his head a bit.

"Yeah! Alright, hahaha!" the blond turned to Stark, "How was that?"

"You've got to stop pulling off those out-of-the-hat successes. You're becoming too unpredictable for me." Stark walked over to the younger Arrancar and placed a hand on his head, ruffling his hair a bit, "You did well, Naruto."

Naruto wiped his brow of sweat, "Heh, you think that Grimmjow's learned this technique too?"

"Hard to say. He's not a part of the Espada, and he doesn't serve under any of us yet. Chances are that if he has any knowledge of the attack, it's limited to just hearing of it. The attack is not allowed to be used within Las Noches for a reason, you know." Stark scratched the stubble on his chin before shrugging, "Well, either way, you've learned a technique that most Arrancar will never have the ability to perform. Consider yourself one of the more powerful Numeros in all of Las Noches."

The two began their long trek back to the palace of Las Noches, taking their time as they idly chatted, "So, Stark, is it true that you have another Fraccion?"

Stark raised an eyebrow, "How did you find out?"

"Cirucci told me the other day. She said that you have a second half named Lilinette." Naruto looked to his superior, "Why didn't you ever tell me about her until five years after I've been your subordinate?"

Stark sighed, "Look, Naruto, first of all, it's not because I don't trust you. Lilinette's a bit...needy, I guess would be a good word. She's known of you since the day I took you under my command. She's fairly young compared to me, to be quite honest, though we're still one in the same."

"You're losing me, Stark." Naruto spoke, "Small words. My brain's fried from all the training right now."

"Ugh. Right...I, as in the form you see before you right now, was a Vasto Lordes ages and ages ago. I eventually split myself into two parts, making Stark and Lilinette. You understand? The Lilinette portion is younger than the Stark portion, and much weaker. Together though, we're very powerful."

Naruto nodded slowly, "Got it. So, what happens when you're back together?"

"Side by side? Nothing, really. However, if we call upon our released state, we become one again, and our power is increased greatly. It's a unique trait of ours, kind of like how your _**Resurrección**_ has varying degrees of power indicated by the number of tails present." Stark explained.

"Huh. That's cool. Do you think I could meet Lilinette?"

"I don't know. She's got a short temper, and-"

"Stark, if she's acts anything like a little kid, I'll probably get along fine with her. I love kids, remember?" Naruto spoke.

"...coming from an Arrancar, that sounds just plain weird." Stark sighed, "Fine, I'll introduce you. Who knows, maybe she'll stop bothering me as much if she knows you."

"Heheh, I'm sure we'll be great friends, Stark."

* * *

"Ow! She bit me!"

Stark dragged his hand across his face as Lilinette laughed at Naruto's pain, "Hehe! Serves you right, blondie!"

"You little snot, I'm going to hog tie you and leave you out in the dunes for a Menos to devour! How's that sound?" The blond Fraccion growled, "Stark, you didn't tell me she was borderline rabid!"

"Not my problem." Stark turned down the hallway, heading towards his quarters, "Since you two know each other now, why don't you keep each other company? I'm getting some rest."

"Wait, are you telling me to _babysit_ her? Oi! Don't walk off on me! Hey! Hey!" Naruto glared at Stark's retreating form, then turned to Lilinette, "...okay, let's get one thing straight, Lilinette, if you're thinking of biting me again, then you've-"

Lilinette quickly slapped Naruto on the shoulder before running down the halls, "Tag, you're it!"

Naruto blinked before running a hand through his unruly blond locks of hair, "Okay, tag. Easy game, fun to play, no problems. She's like a kid who just wants some attention. That's all."

"Your whisker marks make you look like a kitten!"

"I'll kill her." Naruto spoke as he ran after the elusive green haired Fraccion.

* * *

Naruto walked towards the Primera's wing of Las Noches with an exhausted Lilinette cradled in his arms. She occasionally nuzzled against his bare chest while sighing, "Naruto?"

"Hm?"

"...I'm sorry for biting you earlier. I was...just worried you'd take Stark away from me."

Naruto looked into the single, bright pink iris of the younger Arrancar, a small smile touching his lips, "What makes you think I'd go and do a thing like that?"

Lilinette looked away for a moment before making eye contact again, "Because...we lived most of our lives with only each other. Until Aizen found us, we had only each other. Everyone else we ever met in Hueco Mundo died from just being close to us. We were too strong..."

Naruto nodded, "I see. Well, I would never do that to you, Lili-chan. Besides, I'd be scared of what you'd do to me if I did, heheh. You've got a pretty decent snap kick, if I do say so myself."

"Heheh...thanks for sparring with me. Stark doesn't like to practice as much, something about his duties or whatever." Lilinette rested her head against Naruto's arms, "Do you think you can be my sparring partner from now on?"

"If you'd like me to, I'd be happy to spar with you, Lili-chan."

"...and Naruto?"

"Yeah?"

Lilinette felt her face heat up a little as she made eye contact with Naruto's sapphire orbs, "C-can I call you Naruto-niichan from now on?"

The blond chuckled lightly, "Sure. I've always liked the idea of having a sister. I think you'd be a great little sister for me."

Lilinette smiled a little, sniffling a bit, "Really? So... y-you don't mind being my older brother from now on? I mean, Stark's family to me, but...well, we're so different in age that-"

"Heheh, I understand, Lili-chan." He was surprised when two arms wrapped around his neck, "Lili-chan?"

Lilinette let out another sniffle, "Sorry, I'm...I'm just really happy. I have another family member now. I feel less alone now."

Naruto brought Lilinette into her room, and quietly tucked her into her bed, laughing a little as she snored lightly. It scared him how happy he was feeling right now; having someone who will depend on you, ask you for help...for guidance...for acceptance. He supposed this was something akin to what older brothers and sisters felt as they got older. Lilinette, while a bright and energetic Arrancar, was barely capable of combat. She was still young, and had years and years of training ahead of her if she wished to be anything remotely close to a challenge in a fight. That fact brought about a very sudden desire to keep her safe.

Naruto decided that he would help her as Nel and Stark did for him. He'd teach her what he knew, and let her grow into the Arrancar he knew she could become. He saw the potential within her. It would take time to unlock those doors to her true power, but he knew that as long as she was willing to train hard, she would improve.

"I don't know if you're aware how much you mean to her now, Naruto."

Naruto turned around to see Stark standing at the doorway to Lilinette's room. The blond smirked, "Really?"

Stark had a serious, though gentle, look on his face, "I don't believe I've heard her address another person that way. Ever. For her to see you as family is a _big_ step in her case." The Primera looked to his counterpart and frowned a little, "She's got the heart, body, and mind of a child, even though she's probably been an Arrancar for as long as you have. Her total existence though...I'd say she's older than you."

"Sometimes people hide themselves behind a mask of innocence, pretending that this world isn't as bleak as the rest of us see it." Naruto placed a gentle hand over her mask fragment, "I still act that way myself from time to time. I just don't have the ability to believe my own lies anymore..."

"Naruto..." Stark began as Naruto headed to the exit, "Nel leaving us wasn't your fault."

"Maybe...but I could have at least known why she left. Maybe she was attacked. If I had been there, maybe things would have been different. Maybe I could have saved her. Maybe she-"

Stark put a hand on Naruto's shoulder, gripping it tightly, "Enough."

"I..." Naruto stopped himself from delving any deeper on the matter, "Sorry...it's just...I wish I knew why she left. I could at least have some closure then. I don't even know if she's still alive, for that matter."

"I understand, Naruto." Stark replied, "She was a friend of mine, too. I won't pretend to understand how close you two were, because I don't know. I will say this much though; whenever she spoke of you before me and the other Espada or Aizen, she only spoke well of you. She was sincere about it, too. So, I think I'm safe in assuming that she honestly was proud to have you serving her."

Naruto fell silent, his breath steady and rhythmic. He slowly looked to the Primera and spoke, "Stark-sama, do I have your permission to train Lilinette when time permits?"

Stark grinned a little, noting that Naruto was using the rare honorific. The kid was serious, "Though you never needed to ask, yes, I grant you permission. I wouldn't ask for a better tutor."

The blond grinned as well, "Thanks. I'll start her training in _**Sonido**_ tomorrow."

"Just what we need; an annoying Lilinette that can travel faster than the speed of sound." Stark chuckled to himself.

* * *

Ever since Naruto had become the Fraccion of the new Tercera, Tia Harribel, he had come to terms with being stretched to the very limits of his abilities. There were times when he was certain he was going to die, yet he would find the strict yet caring Tercera hauling him onto his feet, telling him to get back into his fighting stance.

Needless to say, it wasn't uncommon for Naruto to find himself waking up in his room and not remembering ever falling asleep. He was just thankful that Harribel cared enough about him to bring him back to Las Noches whenever he blacked out. Still, because of her intense training and almost merciless fighting spirit, he had improved by leaps and bounds in the past fifty years.

Even after such a long time though, Naruto still liked to drill her with questions whenever they left the walls of Las Noches.

"Harribel-chan, may I ask what we're doing out here for?"

"Your _**Resurrección**_; show it to me." Harribel spoke, "Your full power. I wish to witness what the Media Espada is capable of."

"Heheh..." Naruto shook his head, "What is it with everyone testing the limits of my pow-"

"I said show me your _**Resurrección**_." She raised her reiatsu level significantly to stress her point, "If you don't, I'll simply crush you faster."

The playful glint in Naruto's eyes dwindled, and his grin became a smirk, "Really?" He drew out his blade, "You're in an antsy mood today, Harribel." He spun the blade in his fingers once before pointing it at her, "I take it you want me to go balls to the wall with my power?"

"...I'd put it a more dignified way, but yes, hold nothing back. I too shall reveal my powers."

Naruto paused, his eyes widening, "W-wait...you're going to show me your release as well?"

"You heard correctly, Naruto." Harribel replied, drawing out her blade, "I would hate to insult my partner and soldier by not showing them what I'm capable of as well."

The Media Espada smiled, "Understood, Harribel." He took a deep breath, "I will show you my current controllable maximum. Seven tails..."

"Seven?" Harribel chuckled a bit, "Last I heard, you could only draw out six of these 'tails' or whatever they are. Stark said they serve as a measure of your strength."

"Yeah, but I learned about five or six years ago how to draw upon a seventh tail. It's hard, but I can maintain a stable level of spiritual power." He raised his sword into the air, "Ravage..."

Harribel got into her stance, unzipped her jacket, which momentarily drew Naruto out of his focus, and spoke, "Attack..."

Naruto felt a sudden tidal wave of reiatsu smash into him. He gasped, and watched as a yellow aura surrounded the Tercera. He cursed himself for getting distracted, and continued, "...Rey de Zorros! Séptima cola!"

Through the blood red haze surrounding him, Naruto saw Harribel's own aura glow even brighter, "...Tiburón!" To Naruto's great surprise, a surge of water burst forth from seemingly nowhere, enveloping the Tercera. Water. In the desert sands of Hueco Mundo.

Now Naruto had seen everything.

It was a humbling experience for the Media-Espada, going to his maximum and still feeling dwarfed compared to that of Harribel. Although, he was happy to say that his release now automatically called upon six tails of power whenever he used it. Ages ago, it would have been five, and even earlier than that it was probably about four. Seven, however, was his current safe level. Any higher and he risked overdoing it and burning himself out before he could even fight.

The sands slowly settled, and the two figures stood before one another. Naruto's muscles were slightly more massive, though he still had his lean and muscular physique for the most part. Other than that, there was little physical difference between this form and his other lower-tailed forms.

Harribel, on the other hand, went through a rather drastic change with her _**Resurrección**_. First and foremost, she now had a large sword attached to a gauntlet, completely covering Harribel's right hand. It resembled something of a shark tooth, which Naruto could understand, given the name of her zanpakutou. While Naruto's attention had immediately gone to the weapon, it slowly trailed to a feature he had never seen before.

Her face.

"Harribel...your mask..." Naruto blinked in astonishment. She was beautiful. It was the first time he had seen what hid behind her mask. Sure, her gigai revealed her facial features, but a gigai was a pseudo body. An imitation.

This was the true Tia Harribel. Naruto was scared, awestruck, and joyful, all at once.

Being the male that he was, Naruto couldn't help but appreciate the feminine figure she now revealed more openly. Gone were her usual garments, replaced by a miniskirt of sorts, a collar-like adornment that covered her bust only enough that she could be considered clothed. On top of that, she wore a rather seductive pair of knee length boots, and spaulders on her shoulders that had ribbon extensions that further resembled the fins of the predatory fish that her weapon was named after.

Harribel, despite being the controlled woman she was, blushed a bit, "Are you through staring, because-"

"Sorry...it's just, well, I wasn't expecting you to..." Naruto shook his head, "Harribel-chan, I'm not joking when I say that your next to flawless." He began to notice the finer details to her appearance. Her braids were gone, her blond hair now blowing freely in the wind. Her face—which Naruto found to be one of her most attractive features—now had two lightning bolt markings running down each cheek. He trailed down her well sculpted abdominals, seeing a small trail of spiked Hollow fragments running down her midriff.

"Your compliment is duly noted, Naruto, but I believe it's time we start this fight." Harribel spoke, smiling a bit. Naruto in turn grinned.

"I like your smile." Naruto spoke.

"Just...focus on the fight...please." Harribel spoke, her cheeks flushed a little.

"Sorry, bad habit. I compliment beautiful women, I can't help it." Naruto noted Harribel was starting to appear annoyed, "Okay, okay, we'll fight already."

The place became deathly quiet as the two stood before one another. Seven tails brushed against the sand while the point of the giant blade of the Tercera barely touched the ground. The two were still for another second or so before disappearing, small plumes of sand flitting into the air. Half a second later an explosion of two high speed object colliding was heard, followed by the two Arrancar reappearing, skidding away from each other on the sands. Naruto was sporting a large gash on his left knee, yet Harribel appeared to be unharmed.

"Naruto, are you alright?" Harribel asked, her voice sounding generally concerned, "If you feel too injured to continue, please tell me now."

Naruto laughed a little, shaking his head, "I'll be alright. I've lost a couple feet of skin in the past and made it out alright. A clean cut won't do me much harm." He felt warm liquid running down his head, and pressed a hand against his head to see blood. He smirked; figures that he didn't notice the other attacks he had received. Now that he took the time to examine himself, he had several cuts along his body.

Harribel smirked, "I was expecting that kind of response. Fix your stance, and we'll continue."

Naruto gave a nod, and while adjusting his feet, noted that his cuts were already fusing back up. He crouched low, flexing his claws a bit, "Here I come."

Blasting off with the force of a cannonball, the blond Fraccion shot towards Harribel. The Tercera remained where she was, pointing her enlarged zanpakutou at the younger Arrancar, "_**La Gota**_."

Naruto's eyes widened as a condensed blast of water shot out of Harribel's weapon. He was moving much too quickly to change direction, so instead settled for aiming his shoulder low.

Harribel watched as her sole Fraccion went flying back before she faded from view, reappearing behind the Media Espada. Naruto spun around while lashing out with his tails. Harribel was forced to defend herself, lifting her giant blade and keeping the armored tails from slashing her stomach open. She smiled at her subordinate, "How are you doing? Tired yet?"

"Far from it." Naruto managed to say between breaths, "I wasn't expecting that water attack..."

"That will teach you to go running at your opponent headfirst next time." Harribel chided, "Understand though that my power is significantly greater than your own. If you start feeling weak, let me know. Alright?"

"Pfft, come on, Harribel-chan, give me a bit more credit than that! I'm not weak."

"I never said you were. I just don't want to kill my subordinate accidentally if they're close to passing out in the heat of battle." The Tercera's smile vanished, "_**Cascada**_!"

Naruto barely had time to register as a torrent of water shot out of Harribel's blade. The surrounding area was soon large enough to be considered a large pond. Harribel floated above the pool of water, waiting for her subordinate and sparring partner to resurface.

A dull orange light appeared in the water, and a second later a giant stream of energy shot out of the water. Harribel quickly moved to the side as Naruto's _**Cero**_ shot into the dark eternal night skies of Hueco Mundo. She looked back down to see that Naruto had vaporized all the water with the attack, and was now standing before her, eyes shining defiantly.

Naruto vanished and was by Harribel's side a second later. He ducked under a thrust from Harribel's sword, and delivered a knee to her stomach, which she didn't even seem phased by aside from a small grunt of pain. She used her free arm and caught Naruto by the wrist. She kneed him twice in the stomach before quickly letting go and backhanding him. Naruto growled in frustration before he engaged his superior in a round of close combat yet again. The sounds of blocked kicks, punches, and the occasional cracking of armor could be heard.

While the battle raged on in the desert, two figures stood on a dune a safe distance from the chaos. A flash of light from the fight revealed them to be the two halves that made up the forces of the Primera Espada's group.

"Stark, how come we never fought Naruto-niichan in our _**Resurrección**_?" Lilinette asked, her eyes transfixed on Naruto as he managed to slash a tail across Harribel's right shin.

"Naruto wouldn't have stood a chance against us at the time when he was under my command." The Primera replied, "The truth is that Harribel's training has made Naruto double in power in the past decade. It's scary; I've never seen such a rapid rate of growth in power from him before. That's saying a lot, too."

Lilinette lifted a hand in front of her eyes as an especially large dome of light appeared before a massive whirlwind of said energy began to form. The female Arrancar blinked several times as grains of sand assaulted her vision, "How is he doing that?"

Stark frowned, "It looks like he's trying to work on that technique of his again."

"What technique are you talking about? Naruto-niichan's got several of them, remember?" Lilinette spoke as she shook her head a bit to get out the excess sand out of her green locks, "Huh?" She took another look at the scene in the distance, "W-what is that?"

"He hasn't given a name to it yet." Stark replied, "He used it against me once, and it was even smaller at the time. He's not entirely sure what it will become when he's finally got it down to an art, but from what I understand he manipulates wind with this technique."

"Wind?" Lilinette repeated, "You mean it's an elemental attack?"

"Hardly." Stark replied, "That 'wind' is more like his own spiritual energy, harnessed and molded into a new form. That tornado you see over there," Stark nodded to the giant cyclone that now stretched out into the sky, "that's Naruto's power. He changes the nature and function of his power so that it becomes wind-like. It does more than that though...at least he says it does."

As if on cue, the tornado of wind suddenly expanded to three times its size, forcing Stark and Lilinette to back off further. Several explosions went off within the maelstrom, and every once in awhile a stray wisp of red energy would fly out of the chaos, slicing through the sparse crystalline vegetation of the desert.

"Wow..." Lilinette spoke, "As weird as it sounds to say...that's beautiful."

Stark couldn't disagree with his Fraccion's statement. The cyclone of red and orange was indeed a spectacle to behold. It made a rather soothing, yet high pitched sound while it spun, like a flute or some other kind of woodwind. It occasionally gave off a bright flash of white light, and a sound like thunder always followed afterwards.

"I've never seen him do that before." Stark replied, "Looks like he must have improved it further."

Meanwhile, Naruto was standing just outside of the giant cyclone while Harribel was attempting to shield herself, having been caught in the eye of the storm. She wasn't moving, yet Naruto could tell it was taking all of her willpower and strength to not get sucked into the attack.

This attack that Naruto had yet to name was probably one of the more taxing moves he had in his arsenal. He appeared calm on the outside, but the truth was that he was struggling to keep the winds going without losing control. It was a storm of his own creation that he could lose at any moment. If he did that...well...he didn't know what could happen.

A flash of yellow light got his attention, and a giant beam of energy shot out of the cyclone, barely missing Naruto. He looked down to see Harribel holding a single palm in the air, a small ball of light in her hands.

"She can still fire at me while being caught inside that?" Naruto grumbled. He closed his eyes, and decided to end this. Opening his hands and stretching his arms out fully, he began to slowly shrink the gigantic whirlwind. Harribel knew right away that if she let the walls of the storm catch her, she'd be in trouble.

"Impressive technique, but too slow." Harribel spoke, and jumped into the air. She managed to escape the eye of the storm, and now stood just above the powerful winds. Naruto seemed to be surprised by this, and attempted to raise the winds higher into the air. Harribel moved away, forcing Naruto to expand his attack once more and increase its range.

"Come on...just a little further." Naruto spoke to himself, trying to capture Harribel as she ran from the tornado. Naruto felt his body begin to feel numb, and he was having a hard time keeping focus of his surroundings.

Eventually he felt his mind go blank, and his eyes closed just before he fell to the ground and collapsed. At the same time, the winds began to churn and spin erratically. Harribel turned just in time to see the tornado shrink, and suddenly implode before a powerful shockwave erupted from the storm. She was sent flying back, and landed hard on the sands below.

As the winds died down, Harribel made her way over to her companion's motionless body. She reverted back to her unreleased state, zipping her jacket back up and crouching next to Naruto. Gone were his tails, his armor, and his skull-like adornment. Now he was in his torn vest and pants, breathing steadily, a small smirk on his face.

"Baka." Harribel sighed, picking the youthful looking Arrancar and cradling him. She looked at his face, bangs of blond hair pointing in every direction, "You fought well, Naruto. It's no small wonder why Neliel-sama and Stark regarded you with such praise."

"Yeah, and it's no small wonder that you're the Tercera."

"...you're still awake?" Harribel said, her voice barely hiding her annoyance, "I pick you up and carry you, and you're-"

"Thanks, Harribel-chan. I think I got the technique down now." Naruto slid out of Harribel's arms, steadying himself as he stood up with his own power again, "I figured out what I'm going to call it."

"What, your technique?"

The Media-Espada nodded, "Yep. _**Tormenta**_. What do you think?"

"I think," Harribel began as she helped Naruto as his feet wobbled a bit, "that you need to work on it before you start using it in battle. It's strong, but it obviously leaves you drained."

"Tch, drained? I can still put up a figh-hey, watch it!" Naruto exclaimed as Harribel gave him a light shove, causing him to almost fall over.

"I stand firm on my conclusion; you're hardly capable of moving, let alone stay standing." She gave him another shove, laughing a bit as he fell over, "See?"

"Never saw you as the teasing type, Harribel-chan." Naruto smirked as he leaned against the Tercera as they walked slowly back to Las Noches.

"I wasn't kidding though, Naruto. You really did well, especially in a fight against an Espada using their _**Resurrección**_. I guess it's true what has been said with you standing at the level of the lower Espada."

"_Lower_ Espada? I'm _clearly _at the rank of at least Sexta...then again, Grimmjow's still stronger than me, so I guess that's still true." Naruto shrugged his shoulders, "I guess I'm just lucky to have such a great teacher."

Harribel's eyes looked to Naruto, and he could clearly tell she was smiling behind her collar and mask, "You're quite the flattering one today, aren't you?"

Harribel was thrown for a real surprise when Naruto stepped in front of her, and wrapped his arms around her. His face rested around on her collarbone, "No. Just being honest."

"Ah," Harribel was frozen in place as Naruto looked up. She felt as though his eyes were piercing into her very soul, reading her. He frowned a bit as she continued to stay in place. She eventually managed to gain her bearings a little, "Naruto...?"

Naruto looked down, "Sorry, I didn't mean to go and hug you like that. Just a spur of the moment thing I guess. Just pretend it didn't happen."

Harribel held his shoulders softly as he pulled away, "I-it's okay." She felt vulnerable under his gaze, "You just caught me by surprise there."

"I guess you're not much of a fan for physical contact like that, huh?"

"I'm an Arrancar, Naruto. I don't think I've been hugged in eons."

Naruto gave a nod, "It's kind of nice to feel the warmth of another body once in awhile. Helps make our life seem a little less cold and dark."

"I suppose that makes a bit of sense. Arrancar aren't really supposed to worry about such things, though." Harribel replied.

"Really?" Naruto asked, "I don't see why that should be. We were human too, at one point. Humans can feel, cry, hate, love, and care for one another. Why can't we do the same?"

"Naruto..."

Naruto put a hand up, "I'm not saying you should take my advice, Harribel. I'm just saying that there's no sin in telling someone you care about them."

"_I _care about you, Naruto!" cried out a voice.

The two turned around to see Lilinette and Stark heading their way, Lilinette sprinting towards the whisker marked blond. The Media-Espada laughed quietly, "Hey, Lili-chan, Stark."

Lilinette jumped to Naruto, who happily accepted her hug, spinning her around once as she laughed, "You never told me you had that kind of power before, Naruto-niichan! Why didn't you ever show me?"

Naruto laughed a bit, "Every warrior has to keep their secrets."

Lilinette just stuck out her tongue, to which Naruto just responded by pressing on her nose a bit, causing her to pull her head back while trying to slap his hand away.

"Stop it! Nii-chan, stop!" Naruto proceeded to tickle her, "Stark, Harribel, help me! Ah! Hahaheheehee!"

Naruto stopped shortly after Lilinette attempted to bite him. The four continued towards Las Noches, the dome of the giant palace just coming into view.

"I see you got stronger since the last time I fought you in your released state." Stark commented, turning to his one-time subordinate, "You've been practicing."

"Eh, a little bit. It's mostly just mental over physical. If I have a reason to win a fight, I'll win it." the blond replied.

"You can't always rely on that logic, Naruto." Harribel stated, being the voice of reason, "It's a noble thought though."

"Yeah." Naruto looked ahead towards the gigantic palace, "Someday, we're going to stop all this hiding and sneaking around. Someday, we'll no longer have to fight just to exist. I want to be around when that day comes. I'd like to see peace for once."

"Same here." Stark added, "It's a damn shame though that peace will probably come with some bloodshed."

"Such is the way of Hollows and Shinigami." Harribel spoke, "Peace isn't something that one should take for granted."

"If I have to, I'll see to it that we achieve that peace someday." Naruto continued, "I just want to live a life where I can go freely between our world and the world of the living without being hunted down or seen as something that should be killed. I'll bring peace to us all."

"That's a big claim there, Naruto." Stark stated, a small grin on his face.

"No." Naruto replied, "It's a promise."

* * *

"Naruto...Naruto, hey!"

The blond Arrancar shook his head, turning to his left a bit. Grimmjow was by his side, running towards the tower ahead of them, "Sorry, Grimmjow. Just spacing out there for a minute."

"Yeah, I can tell. You were getting that far-off look in your eyes." Grimmjow replied, "What's up with you?"

"I was just thinking back on a few things. How far we've all come since we first became Arrancar." the Media-Espada answered.

"Yeah, well better get your thoughts together pretty damn quick. I just felt Kurosaki and Ulquiorra's reiatsu sky rocket." Grimmjow snapped, "I think Ulquiorra just called upon his _**Resurrección**_."

"I feel that too." Naruto looked ahead to see a giant hole in the roof above, "Uh oh. Grimmjow, I think we better get to Ichigo, and fast."

"You think?" Grimmjow growled, "Come on, the last thing we need is for that idiotic Shinigami to become a grease stain under Ulquiorra's feet!"

"Right."

The two raced up the tower, unsure of what to expect on the other side of the roof, but prepared to take it on, whatever it may be.

**End of Interlude: Well, there you have it. I thought the idea of showing a bit more of what Naruto went through, and how he came to be such close friends with some of the Arrancar. There's obviously a lot I left out, namely because I don't think I'd have the courage to make this interlude cover every aspect of Naruto's growth in Hueco Mundo.**

**Anyway, I hope this was an enjoyable read for you. Keep your eyes open for the next chapter! Thanks for reading!**


	14. Storm Within the Soul

**Disclaimer: Tite Kubo owns Bleach, but not the detergent kind. Masashi Kishimoto owns Naruto, but not the kind you put in your noodles.**

**Chapter Thirteen: Storm Within the Soul**

"That reiatsu is Ulquiorra's?" Grimmjow growled, "That bastard's hidden this much strength all along?"

Naruto shook his head, "Hell if I know."

The two Arrancar were quickly approaching the tower where Ichigo and the Cuatra Espada were apparently duking it out. No more than five minutes running distance behind the duo was where the others were fighting off the remaining low level Hollows that Aizen had sent out as a distraction before he and the remaining Espada left.

"...damn it, Ulquiorra's increasing his power..." Naruto grumbled as they halted in front of the tower, "Grimmjow...is that seriously Ulquiorra? I mean, he's number four, but..."

"I know." Grimmjow replied, "Kurosaki's in over his head."

All the while, Naruto felt a tugging sensation in the back of his mind. The others were slowly making their way towards the tower as well, though it'd likely be another ten minutes or so before they were near enough that they could be in danger of getting pulled into the fight.

The two jettisoned into the air again, going at a straight ninety degree angle to the ground. Naruto gripped his blade by the hilt, "Grimmjow, any idea on what powers Ulquiorra has?"

"Nope."

"That's a shame." the Media-Espada groaned, "Looks like we'll have to go about this in the old 'hope for the best' manner then, huh?"

"Isn't that the only method you ever use?" the blue haired Espada inquired sarcastically, only to receive a cocky grin from Naruto, "Right, right. Don't worry, we got Ulquiorra outnumbered three to one. One of us is bound to get a lucky hit on him."

"Let's hope so."

A sudden rush of reiatsu smashed into the two with the force of tidal wave. Naruto felt his breath hitch for a moment, looking up in time to see a light erupt from the top of the tower.

"Holy shi-"

Grimmjow's words were cut off as the roof directly above them was blasted clean off, leaving a large, gaping hole in it's place. The eternal night sky of Hueco Mundo was visible now to them, but Naruto's attention was set on something else entirely.

"Th-that's Ulquiorra's _**Resurrección**_." The blond felt his hand tighten around his hilt again, "We have to hurry, now!"

* * *

Ichigo strained to keep his stance as the overwhelming weight of Ulquiorra's spiritual pressure threatened to crush him. He grit his teeth, "So...this is your released state, huh?"

"Correct." Ulquiorra replied, "It's against the will of Aizen for the first four Espada to release their _**Resurrección**_ while inside Las Noches. That is why I release my power outside of the palace's walls."

"Tch, it looked more like you were showing off to me, with the way you blasted that hole in the roof." Ichigo remarked, "A fitting name for your _**Resurrección**_, by the way."

"Still confident in your abilities, I see." the Cuatra spoke, "It seems I'll have to show you just how great the difference in our powers is."

Ichigo lifted a hand in front of his face, calling forth his mask, _**"Go ahead and try, Ulquiorra."**_

"That's my intention, Ichigo Kurosaki." Ulquiorra replied, "I'll take all that confidence and hope you have, and destroy it. You'll be nothing more than ashes at my feet when I am through with you."

* * *

Another explosion resonated from the hole in the roof above Naruto and Grimmjow. The two stopped, standing on the top of the tower, "Ichigo's not going to last five minutes at this rate."

Grimmjow snorted in laughter, "Five? That's pretty generous."

"Alright, we need to attack quickly and make sure we don't give Ulquiorra a chance to get back up." Naruto drew his blade, "You're better at firing a high-speed _**Cero**_ than I am. Catch him by surprise, and I'll go in for the attack if he withstands the _**Cero**_."

"Close ranged attack against an Espada with their _**Resurrección**_ while you're not releasing your own powers?" Grimmjow sighed, "You're going to get yourself killed, you know that, right?"

"It's possible, but he'll be less likely to notice me if I have my powers suppressed. If I strike with enough force in that brief moment that he's open to attack, I can pierce his hierro, regardless of how strong it may be." The blond's facial features showed no traces of humor or joking, "Grimmjow, if for some reason I mess up and get myself killed, get Ichigo out of there with a _**Garganta**_. We've got four captains below us. That should be more than enough to take on Ulquiorra if I fail to."

"You know, I'm getting sick of you and you're 'if I get killed' speeches." the Sexta commented, "Maybe if you actually had a backbone and quit doubting yourself, you'd actually do things right."

Naruto grinned a bit, "Love you too, Grimmjow."

"Bite me." Grimmjow replied as the two flew towards the hole in the roof above them. No more than several seconds passed when the two landed on the roof.

The scene before them sent a mild chill down Naruto's spine. Ichigo was standing near a pile of debris, straining to stand up as another figure slowly approached him. From the feeling of their reiatsu, Naruto could only assume that it was none other than Ulquiorra.

"Damn it, Grimmjow, we've got to stop him." Naruto got into a ready stance, "Ready?"

Grimmjow cut his palm open with the the edge of his blade, aiming it towards the Cuatra, "_**Gran Rey Cero**_!"

An eruption of blue light surged out of the Sexta's hand, it's pathway leading straight to Ulquiorra. Naruto didn't waste a second, disappearing and racing directly behind the super-powered _**Cero**_. As the projectile hit its target, the blond shot through the blazing waves of energy and smoke, zanpakutou pointing forward.

_Clang!_

Naruto felt resistance as he held his blade before him. He looked to see the figure of Ulquiorra standing before him, the strange spear he was holding blocking the blond's blade, "You honestly believed that such an attack would work on me, Uzumaki?"

Naruto's eyes met with Ulquiorra's, "I had hoped to maybe get a lucky hit on you while Grimmjow got Ichigo out of harm's way. The kid's probably one of the few trump cards we have against Aizen if what Kisuke Urahara told me was true."

The Media-Espada jumped back as he took in the Cuatra Espada's features. Overall, there wasn't much of a physical change, aside from the giant bat-like wings he now had, along with the horns on his Hollow mask remains becoming longer.

Naruto cast a quick glance to the slightly shaken form of Ichigo, "Kurosaki, stay back until you're capable of actually using that sword in your hands." Ichigo didn't miss the slightly annoyed tone of Naruto's voice, as though he were scolding the boy, "Grimmjow, let me handle this."

Ulquiorra scoffed a bit, "You stand no chance against the powers of Murciélago." He held his spear at ready, "My orders, however, were to insure that anyone who attempted to save that woman are to be dealt with according."

"Heh," Naruto chuckled, "I'll be honest, Ulquiorra, I'm glad this is happening. I've been wanting to give you a beating since day one. Your dreary outlook on existence is depressing, and you seriously believe that unless you've witnessed something that it cannot exist."

"Of course. My eyes miss nothing, Uzumaki. I have yet to see you fight me, and as such, I don't see there being a way of you, a lower ranked Arrancar, to defeat me in battle."

Naruto's smirk disappeared, being replaced with a grim expression, "Looks like I'll have to convince you then, won't I?" He lifted his sword into the air as his eyes began to leak crimson into the irises, "Ravage! Rey de Zorros!"

* * *

Nel's first thought as she opened her eyes was that she was in Las Noches. She looked around to see that the others that had been with her earlier when they were fighting were gone. She sensed several reiatsu signatures, among them being Sakura, Renji, Chad, Uryuu, and a few others she wasn't familiar with.

"You're Nel, am I correct?"

The green haired Arrancar turned to look behind her. The voice belonged to a woman bearing a Shinigami captain's haori. She had her hair in braid that ran down the front of her body, and a sword tied around her waist.

"Yes...you're a Shinigami captain."

The woman nodded, offering her a small smile, "I'm Retsu Unohana, captain of the Fourth Division of the Gotei Thirteen." She looked ahead to where Nel assumed the others were fighting, "That Media-Espada...Naruto...he wanted me to tell you that he went on ahead to help Ichigo fight against an enemy. He left with another Arrancar. He had blue hair and was rather loud."

"That would be Grimmjow." Nel said, rubbing her head, "I take it you healed me?"

"Yes, I did. Don't worry about it; it's my duty as a member of the Fourth Division to heal the injured." Unohana offered the former Tercera a hand, helping her to her feet.

"Thank you anyway, Unohana-san." She turned towards the direction of the numerous sources of spiritual energy, "I need to find Naruto."

Unohana nodded, "I will accompany you. The others are ahead of us anyway, so I would prefer to be close in case any of them are injured."

Nel gave a smile before they both blurred away, heading towards the battle and hopefully to where Naruto would be.

* * *

Naruto shot several _**Bala**_ from his two hands as Ulquiorra avoided them effortlessly. The orbs of energy crashed into the roof of Las Noches, sending up further debris. Cursing the elusive Arrancar, the blond shot down to face the Cuatra in close-combat. Sparks were created as the blades on Naruto's forearms met with the spear in Ulquiorra's hand. The Espada seemed relatively unaffected by Naruto's powerful assault.

Ulquiorra's spear narrowly missed Naruto's head, several strands of blond hair fluttering into the air as the Media-Espada moved to the side. Ulquiorra was fast, and powerful, and despite Naruto's incredible skill in the art of combat, he wasn't able to make a dent in the Cuatra's defense. The blond spun around several times, tails slamming against the spear, but never making contact with Ulquiorra.

Grimmjow had taken up—with reluctance—the task of keeping Ichigo from running back into battle right away. The Sexta wasn't clear on the details, but he remembered some time ago that Naruto explained that Kisuke said there was something important about the guy.

"Tch, yeah right." Grimmjow thought aloud.

The blue haired Arrancar watched as his longtime friend and comrade managed to score a kick to Ulquiorra's gut, sending him into the roof of the gargantuan palace. He had been planning on jumping in and helping Naruto out, but it looked like the usually idiotic Arrancar had things under control for once.

"...how the hell is he able to keep up with Ulquiorra?" Ichigo spoke as he rested, sword resting at his side.

Grimmjow gave the teen a brief glance before returning his gaze to Naruto, "He's good at reading opponents. I doubt he's really able to keep up with Ulquiorra that well, but he's fought so damn much that he got an uncanny sense of being able to detect where the enemy will strike next."

Ichigo nodded, "I wasn't prepared for that much power..."

"You don't say?" Grimmjow gave Ichigo a mocking grin, "Figures; it's a damn shame we never got finished with our fight. If you're having trouble against Ulquiorra, I doubt you'll be much of a problem for me, heheh."

Ichigo didn't retort, instead looking ahead. His eyes didn't leave the floating figure of Naruto, "Ulquiorra...something tells me there's more to him than what he's showing us."

Meanwhile, Naruto was taking a brief moment to catch his breath as the Cuatra got back to his feet, "Still think that I'm weak, Ulquiorra?"

Ulquiorra simply blinked, his face portraying no emotions, "You have yet to see what I'm capable of, Uzumaki."

Naruto smirked, "I suppose the same can be said for me."

Within the blink of an eye, the two were clashing once more, four of Naruto's tails jutting forward to impale the Cuatra in the chest. Ulquiorra caught one of the tails, and quickly spun the Media-Espada around once before throwing him to the roof. Naruto landed hard, rolling to his feet and hopping to the side as Ulquiorra's spear nicked the side of his abdominal area.

_"Damn it, I can't get a solid hit on him as long as he keeps moving this fast."_ Naruto thought. He channeled energy into his hands, _"I can't afford to let him win this fight though. I have to get Ichigo and the others to Karakura. Kisuke and the others are depending on us."_

Naruto blasted a _**Cero **_from his palm, and as expected, Ulquiorra managed to dodge it with ease. Naruto sighed, realizing his initial released state wouldn't be enough for this fight. He could defend and _attempt_ to attack better than Ichigo could, sure, but Ulquiorra's released state was like fighting Stark for the blond; no matter how strong Naruto was, it was useless without speed to back it up.

_"Looks like I have to raise the bar then." _

Naruto took in a deep breath, and closed his eyes. A sudden weight fell upon the area, and even Ulquiorra felt an uneasy feeling rise up inside him.

"Rey de Zorros...!" Naruto cried out, his voice echoing through the eternal night of Hueco Mundo, "...Séptima cola!"

A beam of light shot into the skies, coloring the area in blood red. Ichigo could only watch in a mix of awe and mild terror as he felt the blond's reiatsu double. The haze died down, the red light dying down and revealing a slightly more muscular Naruto, seven tails waving behind him.

"W-what did he do?" Ichigo asked, looking to Grimmjow.

"Séptima cola." Grimmjow replied, looking to the two combatants, "Naruto's _**Resurrección**_ has varying degrees of power. Naruto's power increases with each tail that he calls upon."

"So...how many tails can he call upon?"

Grimmjow shook his head, "Hell if I know. Naruto used to have difficulty using five tails; now he starts out in his six tails state when he calls upon his zanpakutou."

The two were silent once more as they watched the two fighters stare each other down."

"I see." Ulquiorra closed his eyes, "It seems I misjudged you, Uzumaki. You've been hiding behind the illusion of a lax and carefree identity, but in truth..." Ulquiorra's eyes opened as his own reiatsu began to sky rocket, "...you're a bigger threat than I thought."

Naruto growled as he felt Ulquiorra's power begin to press down on him, "Bastard...you've been holding back too, huh?"

"Yes." Ulquiorra replied, "Now, I will crush any shred of hope you still have. I will show you what true despair is, Uzumaki."

Naruto felt his throat tighten as the power began to intensify. The air was so dense with reiatsu that he could have cut a knife through it.

_"What's he up to? I've never felt such an intense reiatsu like this before...i-it's around that of Harribel's released state..."_ Naruto cursed under his breath, "This is going to get ugly..."

An aura that was pitch black swirled around Ulquiorra before it dispersed. Naruto's eyes widened as he felt his body begin to break out into a cold sweat.

"So you understand what I'm saying, Uzumaki?" Ulquiorra began, revealing a new form, "This is true despair. Lay your eyes upon a power that not even Aizen-sama has knowledge of."

There before Naruto stood the strange and new form that the Cuatra had taken. Ulquiorra's wings and horns were still there, but he had gone through some radical changes. Black fur covered his arms and from the waist down as well. His feet were talons, and his Hollow hole had enlarged and seemed to be leaking a black, blood-like liquid. The tear lines that had run down his face had changed to a black color and increased in length. His coat that he once wore was now gone. Naruto also took note of a long, flexible tail was also swishing back and forth behind the Cuatra.

Naruto looked into the now yellow eyes of the Cuatra, "What the hell?"

"This, Uzumaki, is my _**Segunda Etapa**_. For you to have come this far says much about you as a warrior." A single, clawed hand pointed at Naruto, "However, you shall also be one of the first of these weaklings to die by this form's hands as well."

A black sphere formed in front of the Cuatra's index finger. Naruto had barely a second to react, raising his tails in front of him as a black colored beam of raw energy shot straight at him. The blond could feel his armor beginning to chip away; he had end this quick.

"Rrraaaaaaaggggh!"

The black beam was dissipated as Naruto blasted a wave of crimson from his entire being, surrounding him in a force field of sorts. It quickly faded and the seven tailed Arrancar landed on the roof, "A black colored _**Cero**_, I never thought they existed."

"The _**Cero Oscuras**_ is my signature ability. While I could have used it in my previous form, it would have a been a waste of energy while fighting you, even in your six tailed form." He lowered his hand, which had still been smoking from the blast it had shot, "However, looking at your armored tails, and the fact that you resorted to unleashing a volatile wave of spiritual power like that, I'm assuming that you were damaged by my Cero."

"Wow, nothing escapes you, does it?" Naruto shot back sarcastically, "Looks like you can back up that stuck-up attitude of your after all." Naruto flexed his wrists, and his blades extended, "Let's see how well you can keep up with me, shall we?"

The roof exploded as the two were blocking each others attacks. Ulquiorra had Naruto's wrists in either hand while Naruto had a knee blocking one of Ulquiorra's knees. The two quickly let go of each other, Naruto dashing forward less than a second later and attempting to clobber the Cuatra in the jaw. Ulquiorra faded from view just as the Media-Espada was about to make contact.

The Media-Espada's hairs stood up on end as he felt a presence from behind. He spun around and raised his wrist blades just as Ulquiorra's powerful tails smashed into them. A jarring pain ran down the blond's arms, but he shrugged it off, "You know, Ulquiorra, I'd say we're about even right now."

"You still don't realize it, do you?"

"Apparently not. Enlighten me." The blond retorted, a smirk on his face.

"There is no way for you to win this battle." Ulquiorra spoke, eyes narrowing.

Ulquiorra's tail flew forward a second time, wrapping around Naruto's left leg. Naruto's battle reflexes kicked in, and he attempted to kick the Cuatra with his other leg. Ulquiorra quickly blocked the incoming appendage, and raised him up before checking him in the stomach several times. Naruto coughed up a mixture of spittle and blood, but held steady. Four of his tails moved, breaking free of the hold Ulquiorra's tail had on his leg. He landed on his hands before spinning himself like a top. Ulquiorra ducked under the spinning tails, and Naruto quickly halted himself and opened a palm.

"_**Bala Grande**_!"

"Damn it!" Ulquiorra cried out as the large projectile hit him at point blank, sending him out into the skies of Hueco Mundo.

Naruto got back on his feet just as the projectile exploded in the night sky. He got into a stance and waited for the Cuatra's inevitable return.

"Naruto, look out!" came the call of Grimmjow.

The blond barely caught a glimpse of a light from his peripherals. He never got a look at the object that pierced right through his chest, sending him flying off the roof and out onto the dunes of Hueco Mundo. Naruto couldn't help groan in pain and annoyance as he felt the power within the spear embedded in his torso begin to grow.

One word crossed through the Arrancar's mind at that point.

"Shit..."

* * *

Grimmjow and Ichigo watched as a giant pillar of light shoot into the air from the spot where they had seen Naruto landed. A second later, a shockwave erupted from the light, sending Grimmjow and Ichigo a few feet back.

"Naruto!" Grimmjow called out, making a dash towards the edge of the roof. He looked to see black, charred glass where Naruto had been.

"I had been hesitant on using the _**Lanza del Rel**__**á**__**mpago**_ on him. The attack is powerful enough to destroy the roof of Las Noches, so I suppose it was better to launch it from the side and send him off the palace."

Grimmjow turned towards the Cuatra, who was slowly walking towards him and the slowly rising Ichigo, "Ulquiorra...you..." The Sexta felt his teeth grinding against each other.

He couldn't feel anything from the Media-Espada. Not a single shred of reiatsu. He looked out to the smoldering crater, no trace of a body.

Naruto couldn't die...not like that! The idiot deserved better than such an underhanded move like that! Why didn't Naruto move? Then again, Grimmjow saw the spear travel at speeds he didn't think possible for a projectile weapon.

_"Just like that? Naruto's...dead?"_ Grimmjow felt his arms begin to shake, "No...he can't be dead! He's too damn stubborn!" The blue haired Arrancar leveled his gaze with Ulquiorra, "I don't care whatever that was that you threw at him...it wasn't enough."

"Odd..." Ulquiorra stopped for a moment, "I never thought you'd be someone who'd try and deny watching another get killed, Grimmjow."

"Naruto's not _dead_, you bastard!" Grimmjow roared, pulling out Pantera.

"I see. Denial in the face of losing your one chance of winning this fight." Ulquiorra gave a chuckle, "I'll dispose of you two, and the others, swiftly. Then I'll kill the girl, if Aizen-sama wishes it to be done."

"You won't lay one finger on that woman!" Grimmjow shouted, "The idiot entrusted me to make sure this plan of ours works! That means I won't let anyone, not even you, get in my way!" Grimmjow's fingernails ran over his zanpakutou as he called forth his _**Resurrección**_, "Grind! Pantera!"

Ichigo stood up as well, "The same goes for me!" He called forth his Hollow mask, his breathing a little heavy, _**"Ready, Grimmjow?"**_

Grimmjow looked to his rival and at the moment, only ally. He returned his gaze to Ulquiorra while speaking to the teenager, "You think you can keep up with him?"

_**"I don't have much of a choice, do I?"**_

"Not unless you want to die, I guess." Grimmjow replied, "Follow my lead. I'll try to draw his attention; nail him in the critical spots if you can."

Ichigo simply nodded. The two warriors forced themselves to move as Ulquiorra raised his reiatsu further. The effect was like that of an ocean weighing down upon the duo, but they forced themselves to continue onward.

* * *

Shikamaru watched from his hiding place underneath a billboard as Hisagi Shuhei of the Ninth Division fight against one of the Fraccion of the three Espada. Hisagi had been doing well at first, but now he was proving to have difficulty with the enemy. He forced himself to remain in place; his job was to guard the central pillar at all costs. Nothing came before that task.

Looking off to the side, he watched as Kira managed to dodge more of the feather like projectiles from the Fraccion he was fighting against. He wasn't too worried for the blond haired vice-captain; Kira may be a rather peaceful, if not somewhat somber man, but he could fight when push came to shove. Shikamaru had witnessed the ability of Wabisuke. It wasn't shaped the way it was in shikai form for nothing...

The sound of metal clashing with metal drew Shikamaru's attention from the two vice-captains, and he turned off to the distance where his own captain was combating with one of the Espada.

_"Hitsugaya-taichou's holding back..."_ Shikamaru thought, watching as his youthful looking captain attacked with Hyorinmaru's dragon-shaped ice projectiles. He knew for a fact that the Tenth Division captain was saving his strength for the tougher opponents.

_"Most likely among them being Aizen..."_ the Fifth seated officer thought, his eyes moving towards the giant inferno in the sky that was the sotaichou's shikai. It disturbed Shikamaru how Yamamoto could call upon Ryuujin Jakka's powers so easily and simply stand there while holding back such a power like Aizen's.

"I suppose that's why he's the Commander-General..."

Minutes past as Shikamaru lay low, his hand resting on the handle of his sheathed zanpakutou while he watched the battles unfolding. Sure enough, Kira had managed to kill—in a rather gruesome manner, in the Nara's opinion—his opponent, and it looked like Hisagi had gained the upper hand as well. Ikkaku's spiritual pressure was dropping, but Yumichika seemed to be gaining back power from what Shikamaru felt.

"As long as we can conserve our strength against the weaker enemies, we have a chance." Shikamaru spoke, closing his eyes for a moment, "Hell...if we manage to make it through this battle without any casualties would be nothing short of a miracle."

_"Pessimism isn't helpful right now, Shikamaru."_

Shikamaru sighed as he heard the voice of Kusakakage echo in his mind, _"It's not pessimism; it's being realistic."_

_ "You're trying to convince yourself to believe that, aren't you?"_ Kusakakage retorted, laughing quietly.

_"Being pragmatic helps in situations like this."_

_"I don't understand how believing _that_ kind of thought process is beneficial to you, but suit yourself. Just don't go and get killed if you can avoid it."_ the quiet spirit finished, and its presence died down to a weak ebb in the back of Shikamaru's mind.

Letting out a grunt of acknowledgment, Shikamaru returned to watching the battle at hand, "...I should have brought something to eat."

* * *

"Die, Ulquiorra!" Grimmjow roared, jutting an elbow forward and blasting out a salvo of the spike-like projections from the joint in his arms. They hit Ulquiorra directly, causing an explosive wave of dust and smoke. Grimmjow could still feel the Cuatra's presence where he had been standing; the bastard hadn't been phased at all!

Ichigo seemed to understand as well, and used the smokescreen to get behind the believed area where Ulquiorra was standing. He reeled back his blade as it glowed black and crimson, _**"Getsuga Tenshou!"**_

Grimmjow flew up as the mighty wave from Ichigo's blade roared past him. The smoke had cleared by now, and Grimmjow looked down.

_"No..."_ Grimmjow thought, watching as Ulquiorra stood there, uninjured aside from a few burn marks, _"H-he's perfectly fine? Nothing at all?"_

Ichigo's eyes widened in disbelief, _**"H-how?"**_

Ulquiorra disappeared from view, reappearing behind Ichigo. The Substitute Soul Reaper turned around, only to feel pain rip throughout his body. He coughed up a glob of blood which leaked through the mouth of his mask. Looking down, he saw the hand of the Cuatra stuck in his chest.

"Ichigo Kurosaki. You've lived for too long." Ulquiorra spoke, raising a single finger to the Vizard boy's chest.

Grimmjow let out a string of profanities as he rocketed towards the Cuatra and Ichigo. He formed a _**Bala **_in either of his hands, and used _**Sonido**_ to jet past the Cuatra's vision and reappear by his side. He launched both of his projectiles from several yards away, only to have Ulquiorra bat them away with one of his wings. Grimmjow blinked once before calling forth more power and launching a string of the projectiles at Ulquiorra.

"What a fool." Ulquiorra remarked, raising his wing and blocking the attacks.

Grimmjow noted the lack of damage being done, and stopped his barrage. He blasted forward and spun his leg around to catch the Cuatra in the neck.

_Snap! Thwack!_

Grimmjow felt a pain like that of a whip in the face hit him. Unlike a whip, however, the tail of Ulquiorra had the power to send him flying into the roof and bounce a few times. The Sexta managed to land on his feet. He felt Ulquiorra's power increase, and judging by the finger pointed at Ichigo's chest, he could guess that the Cuatra was going to launch another one of those _**Ceros**_.

"_**Tsugi no Mai**_! _** Hakuren**_!"

Grimmjow felt a cool wind fly over him, and a stream of pure ice rose out of seemingly nowhere. It made contact with Ulquiorra, who had not expected the sudden attack. He was forced to let go of Ichigo as the ice crashed into him.

Turning his attention towards the hole in the roof where he had released his powers, he noted a single individual standing there. A woman with black hair and a white sword with an equally white ribbon running off the handle. A Shinigami.

Ichigo recognized that attack from anywhere. He grunted in pain, feeling more warm liquid running down his chest as he turned to his savior, "R-Rukia."

The young Kuchiki girl flash stepped to the boy's side, kneeling down beside him, "Ichigo, it's okay, I'll-" Her voice caught in her throat as she looked at the state he was in. She had sensed his reiatsu falling from the moment the roof of Las Noches exploded. This apparently was the reason. Among several deep gashes in his body, probably several broken ribs and fractures in his limbs, he had a hole in his chest. It wasn't deep, but it was still enough to warrant her concern to become visible on her features, "Oh...Ichigo...we need to get you to Unohana-taichou, Sakura, or Orihime so they can-"

A blur shot past Ichigo's vision, taking the girl with it. Ichigo's head whipped to the side to see Rukia being pinned to the ground by Ulquiorra, his hand pressing down on her throat "Rukia!"

Grimmjow saw his opportunity to attack, and shot forward. He was only several feet from the Cuatra, claws ready to rip his head off.

"Gaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!"

In the blink of an eye, Grimmjow had been hit by another one of Ulquiorra's black _**Ceros**_. He went flying into a pile of rubble. The Sexta did not get up.

Ulquiorra returned his attention to Rukia, "You're even weaker than Kurosaki." He picked her up, letting gravity do the work of choking her as he held her with one hand, "Did you honestly think that you could have done anything? Perhaps distract me? Perhaps you were scared for him? Was it the supposed 'heart' that I've heard those pathetic humans speak of?" He tightened his grip around her throat, and Rukia's voice was now barely above that of a rasping squeak, "For a Shinigami to go and throw themselves openly into danger is an example of pure stupidity."

"Ulquiorra! Let her go!" Ichigo spoke, rising to his feet yet again, "I'm the one you want to fight...she's got nothing to do with this!"

Turning to the boy, the Cuatra spoke, "Oh?" He could see the flicker of emotion in Ichigo's eyes. The way his eyes shifted every few seconds to the girl spoke volumes more than any words could; he was frightened now.

Ulquiorra held out his free hand, and another spear formed. Ichigo's eyes widened as he began to move, "Noo! Rukia!"

Rukia felt something pierce her stomach. She felt the grip around her neck loosen, and she began to gulp in breaths of air while a horrible pain ripped through her body. She heard a voice that sounded very much like Ichigo's calling out to her. She rolled her head to the side, cold beginning to seep into her body. She could make out the faint, blurry image of Ichigo kneeling by her side.

"I-Ichigo...you're alright, huh?" She smiled, "Heheh, I guess I got reckless when I saw you about to take that _**Cero**_..." She closed her eyes, "Ichigo...save Karakura...stop...Aizen." She opened her eyes again, "I'm sorry I...I don't think I'll be joining you."

"R-Rukia! Stay with me!"

Rukia's eyes were glassed over now. She gave no reply as blood trickled down her chin from her mouth.

_"No..."_

Rukia's chest had stopped rising. Her spiritual pressure had gone down to nothing. He couldn't sense her life force that he had become so used to. The presence that she had; the aura that helped him move forward.

_"Not you, Rukia...please...no..."_

Images of Rukia laughing, smiling, yelling, and just being there for the Substitute Soul Reaper ran through his mind. She _couldn't_ die! If he lost her, then who would keep him updated on Soul Society? Who would give him the stupid pointers and bits of advice on fighting Hollows?

_"You can't be dead!"_

The day she had met him...it had been the day his life had changed forever. She made him what he was. She made him into the warrior he was today. If not for her...

_"Kill..."_

Ichigo felt the darkness creeping over him. He didn't resist. He was too caught up in the death of the girl at his knees to care. He welcomed the anger...the hatred...

_"Kill him..."_

_**"Kill them all!"**_

It was at that moment that Ichigo Kurosaki lost his mind.

Then all hell broke loose.

* * *

_**"Wake up, Naruto."**_

"Unn...shut it, fox."

An annoyed growl was heard from all around the blond, _**"Wake up or I'll make sure it feels like acid is running through your blood with every step you take!"**_

Naruto chuckled, "You don't have that power over me."

_**"Don't be so sure of that. Besides, you're the only one who can take down that cursed Ulquiorra. Either that, or all we've done will be for nothing."**_

Naruto opened his eyes, and looked around. He blinked the sand away that got in his eyes and sat up. He was in his normal state, sword by his side, "It was a smart idea to release our power at the last second when that spear exploded."

Naruto had come up with an on-the-fly idea as when he had been sent flying off Las Noches to let loose a large burst of the combined force of Kyuubi and his spiritual energy. The result had been a small yet effective coating of reiatsu that protected him from any major damage.

_**"Yes, it was. That's besides the point right now, though. I'm sensing that Shinigami boy's reiatsu, and it's unnerving. It's giving off the feeling like it does when he wears that Hollow mask, but even more so."**_ Kyuubi noted, _**"He seems to have fallen deeper into that Vizard form of his, yet I can hardly sense the human side of him anymore."**_

"What are you saying?" Naruto asked, feeling the oppressive force that had Ichigo's signature on it.

_**"I'm saying that it feels like he's lost control, simpleton."**_ Kyuubi finished.

Naruto nodded, looking towards the dome of Las Noches. Sure enough, he could almost see the aura that was Ichigo's reiatsu. What disturbed him was the lack of reiatsu from Grimmjow and Ulquiorra.

"If Ulquiorra's down...why is Kurosaki still releasing his own reiatsu?" Naruto wondered aloud. He stood up and cracked his neck, "I better go back to seven tails, just in case."

Drawing his blade, he called forth his seventh tailed state, and flew towards the dome, unsure of what he would find waiting for him.

* * *

"Gah...hah...hah..." Ulquiorra struggled to catch his breath as he held a hand over the stump that had once been his arm. This...monstrosity, whatever it was, was not the Soul Reaper he had been fighting moments ago.

The _thing_ before him was far from what he knew Ichigo Kurosaki to be. A mask unlike what the boy had adorned before now covered his entire head, along with two long horns and stripes running down the center of his face, as well as along said horns. His orange hair now ran down his back like a wild, untamed mane of some feral beast. The hole in his chest that Ulquiorra had formed from stabbing him had grown larger, and gained an intricate design of sorts around it. His body was now as white as his mask. For a finishing touch, there were claws on both his hands and feet.

"So..." Ulquiorra began, "Who are you?"

The entity before him said nothing, instead replying by tossing the arm that was torn off from Ulquiorra's body onto the ground. A low growl emitted from the Hollow-like beast.

Ulquiorra decided to take advantage of his opponent's inaction, and began to form a new arm, "It was impressive for you to manage to rip off my arm with such ease. However, one of my abilities in my released state is enhanced regeneration. Any limb I lose can be replaced, so as long as my organs and brain remain intact." He held out his hand and formed another spear.

Ichigo appeared to give no indication that he was truly listening, the black holes in his mask staring at him blankly. He let out a reverberating breath as he remained in place.

"I'll ask you again; who are you?"

Ichigo's reply was to let out a deafening roar. Reiatsu flooded the area suddenly, and Ulquiorra unconsciously took a step back, "I see that words are unable to reach you." He gripped Lanza de Relámpago in his right hand, "In the end, you're just a mindless beast."

Ulquiorra threw his spear, which careened through the air. Just as it was about to make contact, Ichigo faded away from view. Ulquiorra's eyes widened, _"That wasn't a __**shunpo**__..."_ He formed another spear, _"That was __**Sonido**__!"_

The static-like sound of a _**Sonido**_ could be heard coming from behind the Cuatra. He spun around and dodged the zanpakutou of his opponent.

"You're powers aren't like the ones you had before. You've seemed to become even more like a Hollow..." Ulquiorra ran forward, "You've proven to be a larger threat than I had anticipated."

Thrusting his weapon forward, he had intended on stabbing Ichigo in the chest. However, an arm instead caught the spearhead.

"What?" Ulquiorra exclaimed in disbelief. To block _**Lanza del Relámpago**_ from point black was short of impossible!

A shockwave erupted from the spear as Ichigo snapped it from the point. Ulquiorra yellow eyes met with Ichigo's glowing, ember like eyes.

_"...how...?"_

Tensa Zangetsu moved almost too fast for the Arrancar to track with his eyes. For a second or two, there was no blood. Then the gash that ran down his torso erupted as crimson poured out of his wound. His mind was still trying to process the fact that he was being defeated by a human who had turned Hollow as he was slammed to the roof by one of Ichigo's feet.

A white orb of light began to form in between the warped form that was once Ichigo Kurosaki, "How merciless...just like that of a Hollow." Ulquiorra noted.

"Ichigo!" The familiar reiatsu of certain Media-Espada crashed down upon the area, "Enough!"

The monster looked up, dispelling his _**Cero**_ in the process. The beast let out a growl as he stared at the interloper of their fight.

Ulquiorra looked to the edge of the roof as well, and saw none other than Naruto Uzumaki standing there, seven tails released, "Uzumaki...how typical of you to hide like that..."

"Save it, Ulquiorra." Naruto spoke, his eyes not leaving the black abyss of Ichigo's two sockets, "What happened to you, Ichigo? I'm not really liking the new getup."

Ichigo lifted his foot from Ulquiorra's chest, and Ulquiorra quickly took the opportunity to get some distance between himself and the warped form Ichigo had taken.

"Ulquiorra, we need to team up here." Naruto stated, looking off to the side for a moment, "He's gone off the deep end."

Ulquiorra was quiet for a moment before he spoke, "You're suggesting we work together to bring that boy down?"

"That _boy_ isn't here right now, Ulquiorra." the Media-Espada replied, "Either we set aside our differences or this guy goes on a rampage without anyone to stop him." The blond's eyes locked with Ulquiorra, "I'm well aware of the fact that you and I have very different agendas here, but if we don't take him down, it'll be over for both of us. Your choice."

Ulquiorra let out a noise that sounded something like that between a scoff and a chuckle, "I suppose as fellow Arrancar, we're entitled to kill this imitation."

"Whatever floats your boat. I want to avoid trying to kill him if I can help it."

"Have you not noticed the volatile energy he's letting off?" the Cuatra asked with a hint of sarcasm, "He's a walking disaster waiting to happen, Uzumaki."

"Then we'll contain him." Naruto replied.

Ulquiorra shook his head, "If he shows no signs of recovering from his current state, we _will_ have to kill him." The Cuatra called forth another spear into his hands and got into a ready stance.

Naruto's gaze wandered off to the sides, and he noticed the beaten form of Grimmjow leaning against a piece of rubble from the roof. He looked to be breathing fine, but he seemed to be knocked out. Off further from Grimmjow was a motionless form of that one Shinigami girl that was with Ichigo's group. Rukia Kuchiki, if Naruto was right.

"What happened to that Soul Reaper?" Naruto asked.

"She got in my way." Ulquiorra replied.

Naruto sighed, "Damn it, Ulquiorra. I can't sense anything from her..." the blond shook his head, "If she's dead, you'd better hope I'm too exhausted to fight you after we're done with Kurosaki here."

Ulquiorra gave no reply.

"Let's draw him away from those two. The last thing we need is to draw others into this fight."

The Cuatra nodded, "Agreed."

The two slowly headed towards another part of the palace roof, eyes on Ichigo as they did so, "Ready?"

Ulquiorra nodded, crouching a little and holding his spear in a ready position while he kept his eyes on monster before them.

Ichigo seemed to be aware of the situation at hand, raising his sword in front of him and letting out a growl.

Naruto extended his wrist blades a bit, "Let's do this."

**End of Chapter Thirteen: Whoooo! Hollow Ichigo! Yeah, I kind of went nuts the first time I saw Ichigo go all super Hollow on Ulquiorra. I was sort of waiting for his inner Hollow to come out, and boy I was pleasantly surprised to see it happen with so much awesome-sauce. I know this was a bit on the shorter side as far as my usual updates go. I just didn't feel right adding anything further to this chapter though; call it me being eccentric or whatever, but it just didn't. **

**Well, that just means there'll be all the more reason to look for the next chapter! Will Ichigo be able to break out of his crazed state? Will Naruto and Ulquiorra be able to set aside their differences and take out the berserker Vizard? Will Aizen ever explain how they manage to make tea in a place like Hueco Mundo? All will be revealed (except for maybe the tea part) in the next exciting chapter of Cracked Mask!**

**Also, thanks to Paradox Jast, who helped with the minor cleaning up involved with this chapter. It's the little things that count too in fanfic writing! **


	15. Three Minutes

**Disclaimer: Naruto is property of Masashi Kishimoto. Bleach is property of Tite Kubo. If I had ownership over the series, there would have been at least several deaths in Bleach by now. Why? Dunno, I guess I'm a bit morbid?**

**Chapter Fourteen: Three Minutes**

Orihime couldn't help but tremble as she gazed out to the open skies above where the supposed battle was occurring. She had no idea what was going on; she sensed Ichigo's reiatsu flat-line a short time ago, then Rukia arrived only to go and engage in the battle as well. Then her power blipped off Orihime's mental radar as well. Grimmjow's disappearance followed shortly after.

Naruto was still in the fray, as was Ulquiorra.

Ichigo though...she wasn't sure. It felt like his power had increased some time ago, but now she couldn't tell. It almost felt the same way it did when he called on his mask, but more malign. Needless to day, she didn't like the vibe she was getting from this power.

Squinting her eyes to avoid being blinded by a sudden red light, she swore she heard what sounded like Naruto's voice, and a blur flew over the gigantic hole in the roof. The palace shook a bit before she saw the same blur rocketing in the opposite direction, screaming.

"...aaaaaaaaaaah-"

That definitely sounded like Naruto. She didn't sense Ulquiorra increasing his power though. Who was Naruto fighting?

"Not Ichigo..." Orihime spoke, though her voice was laced with uncertainty. Naruto wouldn't suddenly be helping Ulquiorra, would he? Well, the fact that he was among the ranks of the Espada didn't settle well. Naruto was good at hiding his true intentions, at least that's what Orihime heard Apache say.

"Oi!"

Orihime had been zoning out so badly that she was unaware of the figure looking down at her from the damaged roof. She saw the blue mess of hair and her eyes widened, "Grimmjow! You're alright!" She smiled, "I was worried that-"

"Save it! I need to get you out of here!" The Sexta spoke as he jumped down to the floor where Orihime was standing. He grunted as he landed, and rubbed his ribs. Orihime didn't let the burn marks go unnoticed.

"What happened?" She reached out with a tentative hand, only to have it batted away by the Sexta.

"It's nothing. Come on, I need to-"

"Not until you let me look at that burn." Orihime spoke, raising her hands in front of the Sexta and already calling forth her healing powers. The Sexta opened his mouth to speak, but growled in annoyance as he noted she wasn't paying attention to him anymore.

"Damned girl, what the hell are you still doing here for?" Grimmjow asked after she finished healing the burns, "I need to get you back with the others. Kurosaki's gone off the deep end, and it looks like Naruto and Ulquiorra are teaming up against him."

"Wait...what do you mean 'Ichigo's gone off the deep end'? Why is Naruto attacking him?"

Grimmjow sighed while running a hand through his hair, "Gah, crap, here we go with the tears." The Sexta was right on target; Orihime was starting to water in the eyes, "I don't honestly know, but Naruto and Ulquiorra were fighting one moment, then Ichigo came back from the dead and began going berserk after that Shinigami girl got hurt."

"Rukia-san's hurt?" Orihime asked, "Is she alive?"

Grimmjow didn't say anything.

"Is she alive?" Orihime asked again, this time going against her better judgment and grabbing Grimmjow by his white shirt.

"I don't know!" Grimmjow shouted, "Damn it, the dumb woman leaped into the fray without knowing what she was doing! She got beaten down by Ulquiorra, then Kurosaki went nuts! That's all I can say!"

Orihime's eyes shed a few tears before she tried to steel her features,"Take me up there, Grimmjow."

The Sexta blinked, a bit surprised by the determination in Orihime's voice, "What the hell are you talking about? You want to get killed? Because that's what will happen if I bring you up-"

"Please, Grimmjow!" Orihime spoke, raising her voice while trying to hold back her tears, "My friends...they're all fighting to get me back, a-and I can't do anything about it! I only heal, and even then, they still get hurt all over again! I have to help Rukia-san..." She lowered her head, "Please."

Now, Grimmjow wasn't one to cave in to a girl's crying. He'd dealt with that enough times when it came to Lilinette. Still...

"Tch, fine. Just don't leave my sight." Grimmjow spoke. He picked the girl up without another word, causing her to yelp as she was lifted off the ground bridal style. Grimmjow spared her a look while muttering something about 'over-emotional women' and 'Naruto owing him big time'.

ooOoo

Ulquiorra spun his around once to block Ichigo's bankai, only to be forced back a few feet from the sheer impact. He didn't let a second go by, rocketing forward before halting at the last second and letting Ichigo's sword graze the front bangs of his face. As the sword swept past him, the Cuatra thrust his weapon forward. Ichigo faded from view, his image an afterimage followed by a low sounding '_boom_'.

Ulquiorra ducked, and a moment later Tensa Zangetsu slashed just above his horned head. Putting some distance between himself and the warped Vizard, the Cuatra reappeared by the hole in the roof, "What caused you to call forth this sudden power, Kurosaki?"

The only response he got was a primal roar.

"Shut it, already!"

Ichigo was sent on a trajectory pattern off the palace roof as Naruto managed to deck him in the jaw. The blond turned to Ulquiorra, "Thanks for keeping him distracted."

Ulquiorra said nothing, instead standing up fully and following the blond to the edge of the roof. They both kept themselves in a ready stance, just in case their opponent decided to pull a fast one on them. Looking down, they saw nothing that gave way to where Ichigo had gone.

Then they felt an immense build up of power behind them. Naruto was the first to move, raising an open palm and blasting a **_Cero_**. The crimson colored beam of light met with Ichigo's open palm, and the monstrosity hefted it over his shoulder, letting it fly off into the night sky. A second later, he was in front of the two, sword raised.

Naruto raised his bladed wrists, and grunted as the strain of several tons of force smashed into his arms. He grit his teeth, and shouted, "Ulquiorra, get him! Now!"

Ulquiorra didn't need an explanation, pointing his index finger and firing a black wave of power from it. The **_Cero_** hit Ichigo, sending him towards a pile of debris. The monstrosity let out a roar of pain as a dome of black energy grew from the blast before exploding.

The two stood in place, neither daring to move. Naruto took in a deep breath while rubbing his wrists, "Did that do it?"

His question was answered a moment later by another roar echoing through the night, and the image of the twisted form of Ichigo rising up from the rubble, eyes ablaze.

"It would appear that it did not." Ulquiorra answered, "We should attempt to catch him from behind."

"It's worth trying." Naruto agreed, "I'll draw his attention. Get him when you've got an opening." The blond sprinted, "Kurosaki!"

Ichigo looked up, the face of a rather ticked off Naruto inches from his own. Naruto caught Tensa Zangetsu as it made to swipe at him, blood trickling down his palm. Ichigo didn't seem surprised in the least, instead attempting to grab a hold of Naruto with his other hand. Three tails met his hand, knocking it away before one wrapped around his arm.

"Not this time." Naruto opened up his free hand, "You may be tough, but no one can take my attacks from point-blank without sustaining damage." He aimed his slowly forming _**Cero**_ at Ichigo's chest, "I don't know what happened to you, Kurosaki, but you're not the kid I remember from before."

"Naruto! Wait!"

The Media-Espada looked up to see Grimmjow carrying Orihime out from the hole in the roof. The blond's sapphire eyes widened, "Orihime?"

The orange haired girl was making her way towards Naruto, but Grimmjow stopped her by grabbing hold of her wrist. The Sexta began shouting at her, and the orange haired girl looked down for a moment. Grimmjow seemed to quiet down immediately, and began talking again. Naruto couldn't make out anything they were saying, however.

Ichigo seemed to take the brief distraction as a cue to attack. He growled as a ball of white light formed between the tips of his two horns.

_"That much power? So quickly?"_ Naruto found himself face to face with an attack he couldn't stop, _"No! That's too much power for this close of a proximity!"_

Ulquiorra was behind the beast, and slammed his glowing lance into the side of Ichigo's head. The monster roared in agony from the attack, and was sent skidding across the roof. Ichigo got back to his feet immediately, sword in hand and glaring daggers at Ulquiorra.

Naruto felt beads of sweat run down his face, "Th-thanks."

"Hmph. You would have been dead had I not intervened." Ulquiorra spoke, "If you state that you're going to distract him, try to insure that you'll live long enough for me to make my move, Uzumaki."

Naruto, despite still being a bit shaken, glared at the Fourth Espada, "Right..." Naruto turned back to the hole in the roof, "What the hell is Orihime doing up here with Grimmjow?"

Naruto's question was answered as he watched Orihime making her way towards the beaten form that was Rukia Kuchiki. The blond frowned, but shook his head. Orihime was a healer in the end. The girl had an almost impulsive need to throw herself into the fray if it meant saving lives.

"Damn it, we can't have her here right now." the blond grumbled. He was at least a bit content with Grimmjow standing by her side, watching the form of Ichigo while one hand rested on Pantera, "Ulquiorra...nothing is working against Kurosaki. He just gets back up as if our attacks never happened."

"It would appear so." Ulquiorra replied, "We have to take him out quickly. If I'm correct, he's got high-speed regeneration as well."

"Well, that's just _perfect_, so he's overpowering and unable to be wounded." The blond ground his teeth, "Alright...let's try that tactic of mine one more time. I'll be ready this time."

"Very well. Don't mess up again, or I may have to take you out with Kurosaki." Ulquiorra replied.

Naruto chuckled, "That's sweet of you, Ulquiorra."

ooOoo

"I think that's the last of them."

Sakura dusted herself off while looking towards Renji, "Yeah. Kenpachi-taichou sure did a number on that one Arrancar."

Rubodon, well, what was left of him anyway, had been decimated after Kenpachi had grown tired of fighting the Arrancar. He had stated twice to the Exequias leader that he wasn't in the mood to fight him anymore, and twice Rubodon had ignored his warning.

Now he was dead.

"Tch, the moron didn't know when to quit." Kenpachi retorted, causing the rosette to laugh nervously.

"R-right, Kenpachi-taichou." Sakura laughed, "S-so, anyone know where Rukia went?"

"I saw her heading towards the tower entrance." Uryuu spoke, "I think she said something about Ichigo's power feeling unstable or something."

"We should go help the others." Chad spoke, "I'm getting a bad feeling from that huge hole in the roof above..."

"Like hell I'll let you weaklings get any further!"

The group looked up to see a figure descending down towards them. Chad was the first to recognize him.

"That's one of the Espada that first came to Karakura." Chad stated, and the group was immediately on guard while Unohana and Isane took to the back.

"Heh, quite a big guy, isn't he?" Zaraki commented, "Is he strong at all?"

Chad shrugged, "He managed to get beaten by Yoruichi-san."

Kenpachi laughed, "Then he's probably not worth my time."

Yammy seemed to be insulted by the last comment," What did you say?"

Zaraki looked up to the Arrancar, who seemed to be growing bigger all of the sudden, "I said that a weakling like you won't prove to be any fun for me in a fight. I'll let the others handle you." The Eleventh Squad captain turned his back and walked towards the back, "He's all yours."

"You...bastard!" Yammy growled. The area became weighed down suddenly by reiatsu.

Sakura took a step back, "What is this guy's rank?" Dust blew past the group, "He's obviously not a low-ranked Espada if he's giving off this much power all of the sudden!"

"Hahahaa!" Yammy laughed, grabbing a hold of his zanpakutou, "Let me guess; you think that just because I'm the Tenth that I'm the weakest, right? Think again!" Yammy's zanpakutou glistened in the sun as he pulled it from its sheath, "While I may be the weakest Espada without my _**Resurrecci**__**ó**__**n**_, when I call upon my released state..." He grinned with an almost maniacal glee, "I become the strongest!"

"Oh no..."

Renji turned back towards Cirucci, who was suddenly stricken with fear, "What? You know something about this guy?"

Cirucci shook her head, "Well, it was just a rumor...but I've heard that Yammy is actually considered to be the Zero Espada. If ranking goes based on the strongest being the smallest number, then..."

Nel frowned, "I've never heard of this. Aizen always had the Espada ranked one through ten."

Cirucci took in a deep breath and exhaled, "True...but we were made Privaron ages ago. He could have made changes in that time. I mean, you can just _feel_ his reiatsu trying to crush us, can't you?"

Yammy was now several stories high, laughing as he continued to grow, "Idiots, that's what I mean! The Espada's true rankings don't go from one to ten—they go from zero to nine!"

"Damn it." Sakura grit her teeth, "Renji, Uryuu, we need to-"

"Stand down."

Sakura whirled around to meet the stoic captain of the Sixth Division, "Kuchiki-taichou..."

Byakuya simply took a step forward, "This beast has yet to release his zanpakutou and he's already surpassed the power of most vice-captains." He stood before the others now, "I suggest you all stay out of our way."

"Taichou, we can still help!"

Byakuya looked back to face Renji. He said nothing for several moments before looking ahead, "Don't get in our way if you plan on helping."

"...'our way'?" Uryuu repeated.

A deep laughter could be heard as Kenpachi walked forward as well, "Heh, that's right. This guy suddenly goes and lets off all that reiatsu like that; I can't let him get away with hiding all that power from me." He held his blade at his side, and looked to Byakuya, "Kuchiki, don't bother fighting. This guy's mine."

"Fool; do you intend to order me around?"

"I'm just saying I don't plan on letting you take this fight from me."

Nel blinked several times before looking to Sakura, "Is that man insane?"

Sakura laughed nervously, "Kenpachi-taichou is the head of the Eleventh Division. Love for battle is almost a prerequisite for joining that division."

The conversation was interrupted by Yammy's laughter, "You trash! None of you will stand a chance against me! Hahahaa! Go ahead and try to fight me, though; I hate to just sit around and waste all that energy I built up!"

His tattoo began to peel away, the one from his number 'ten' disappearing while the zero remained. Kenpachi and Byakuya stood their ground, unaffected by the massive spiritual pressure.

"Enrage! Ira!"

The sand blew into the air, clouding the entire group's vision. However, they could clearly make out the silhouette of Yammy's growing form behind the curtain of sand. When the winds had died down, Renji was the first to make comment on the sight before him, "Holy shit..."

The once large Espada had increased exponentially, now casting his shadow over the entire group and gave them all a feeling that they had entered one of the classic movies of a monster destroying some helpless city.

The Espada let out another bellow of laughter, "I'm going to crush every single one of you little pieces of-"

The gigantic beast's words were cut of as a stream of pink smashed into his face. Byakuya had decided to cut to the chase, and made the first move by cutting up the monster's face with Senbonzakura.

"Making the first move, huh?" Kenpachi snickered, "Figures."

Byakuya gave the Eleventh Division captain an annoyed look, "He left himself open. I merely capitalized on the moment."

"Graaaaaah!" Yammy roared, causing the two captains to stop quarreling, "You damned Shinigami! I'll crush you for that!"

Yammy cocked back a fist.

"Crap! Everyone move!"

Sakura's advice was taken by everyone, and the group leaped away as the Zero Espada's fist crashed into the sand, sending a tidal wave of the sediment in every direction. Uryuu and Chad had taken to the air thanks to Uryuu having manipulated his spiritual energy to form a platform underneath the two. The others had taken to the standing in midair as well.

"So the moron can do more than talk, huh?" Kenpachi commented, "Looks like he may be worth fighting after all."

Sakura, Nel, and Cirucci all stood side by side while Renji had Zabimaru activated and ready. They watched with something akin to helplessness as the behemoth of an Espada engaged combat with the two captains. As of the moment, they were merely a weak form of back up should Kenpachi or Byakuya fail to defeat the supposed Zero Espada.

It gave the group an unsettling feeling in their stomachs.

ooOoo

Rangiku stared down the three Arrancar, or to be more specific, Fraccion, that that were under the command of the Espada that was currently combating with Hitsugaya, "So...should I introduce myself or something? You three have yet to attack me."

Apache looked to Mila-Rose, then to Sun-Sun. The three shared an uncomfortable look, then they looked to Harribel, who had briefly crossed blades with Hitsugaya before also having a stare down with the young captain.

"Mila, Sun-Sun...this doesn't seem right."

Mila-Rose growled, "Damn it, Apache, enough! You're already on thin ice as it is with that whole fiasco involving Naruto. If you plan on going rogue again, then..."

"Mila's right, Apache," Sun-Sun began, "It's our duty to fight for Harribel-sama."

"Does it _look_ like Harribel-sama wants to fight?" Apache retorted, "I watched Naruto get beaten to the ground, damn it! All the while you two were trying to-"

"Don't go throwing the blame at us!" Mila-Rose shouted, "I was scared, damn it! You think I wanted to fight you? Do you?"

Sun-Sun looked down, "None of us wanted that to happen, Apache. You're practically a sister to us..."

There was a moment of silence between the three. Rangiku raised an eyebrow, _"What are they talking about?"_ She didn't know whether it'd be good to egg them on or not; from the sound of things, that Apache or whatever her name was had done something that was less that agreeable with the other Arrancar.

Apache let out a breath, "I can't bring myself to fight the Soul Reapers..."

Sun-Sun bit her bottom lip, "If you don't fight them...then you'll be considered a traitor."

The tomboy let out a bark of laughter, "Please. I'm already dead where I stand. As soon as this is over and if Aizen by some stroke of bad luck survives, I'll be killed for my 'insubordination' to him."

The two were quiet, realizing that Apache was right. There was no excuse for her; she had willingly gone along with Naruto's revolt against Las Noches. She was just a pawn at the moment, lessen the enemy forces before she was dealt with accordingly.

"Apache..." Mila spoke.

"Don't." Apache interrupted, "The less you speak to me, the better your chances of living are when all this is over."

"Apache."

The three looked up to Harribel, who was looking to them. The Tercera's eyes met with Apache for a moment before the Fraccion looked down, "Yes, Harribel-sama?"

"If we make it out of this war alive, I will do everything I can to protect you, as well as Sun-Sun and Mila-Rose."

Apache looked up again, confusion on her face, "Why?"

Harribel merely looked towards the captain before her, "I simply refuse to betray the trust of any more of my soldiers."

With that, Harribel released her reiatsu, and flew at Hitsugaya. Apache was stunned for a moment; Harribel felt guilty? For what?

_"Is she referring to Naruto?"_ Apache questioned, _"That must be the case. She's known him longer than most of us have..."_ Clenching her fists tightly, Apache looked towards the Shinigami vice-captain.

"You said you wanted to introduce yourself to us. Well, go on."

Rangiku seemed to be taken aback by Apache's words, but brushed it off, "Rangiku Matsumoto, vice-captain of the Tenth Division of the Gotei Thirteen."

"Apache, Fraccion of Tia Harribel, the Tercera Espada and pupil of Naruto Uzumaki, the Media-Espada."

Rangiku smirked a bit, "So you're still a student, hm? Don't you think it's a bit dangerous for someone who's still learning to be in the middle of a battlefield?"

Apache just smirked right back, "Usually, yes. However," She unclipped the chakram on either of her wrists, "I was taught by the best. All three of us were."

If not for the circumstances regarding this battle, Rangiku would have been tempted to learn more about this Arrancar girl, "Well, then I hope you can prove that." The Tenth Division vice-captain drew her zanpakutou, "I sure won't hold back, if that's what you're thinking."

"Thrust, Cierva!"

"Devour, Leona!"

"Strangle, Anaconda!"

Rangiku couldn't help but regret her previous declaration that she had made on so boldly taking on all three of the Fraccion at once. Perhaps it was because Hitsugaya was so concerned about the Tercera? Maybe Rangiku felt that she needed to prove to her captain as well as herself that she was fit for her position.

Or maybe it was because she felt the faint presence of Shikamaru a few minutes ago before he suddenly disappeared. She smiled at that thought; even if he wouldn't admit it, he was looking out for her well-being.

_"After all this is done, I'm making him take me out for a nice dinner in the human world. Then I need to have a talk with him that I've been putting off for too long."_

"Growl, Haineko!"

ooOoo

"You know, this would be so much easier if he wasn't trying to kill us!"

Ulquiorra gave his comrade a flat look while the two floated in the air, looking down at Ichigo. The monster of a Vizard had so far dodged or endured everything they had thrown at them. Naruto had even gone as far as carpet-bombing the entire roof aside from the small section where Grimmjow, Orihime, and the Kuchiki girl were. That had done little more than piss off the masked beast.

"I sense that you have another 'brilliant' plan?"

"Nope."

Ulquiorra raised an eyebrow, "Really?"

"I have an attack I haven't used yet. I'd rather not try it though; it's not made for a contained area, and those three could get sucked in as well."

"That doesn't help our current situation, then." Ulquiorra replied.

"Yeah, and yet we're running low on options...unless." The blond looked to his tails.

"Unless what?"

Naruto sighed, "I could _probably_ take my power a step higher. The only problem is that doing so would require time and energy would be wasted achieving the higher state."

"You're saying you could call upon an eighth tail?" Ulquiorra clarified, his voice showing mild surprise, "I was always informed that you can use up to seven."

"I can use up to seven _safely_. I have the power to tap into the power of my eighth tailed stage, but it's an almost useless tactic unless I can finish my opponent within five minutes time. After that, I usually would burn up my energy reserves and regress to my unreleased state."

"I see." Ulquiorra closed his eyes, "How much time do you require for the eighth tailed state to be activated?"

"Three minutes."

Naruto may as well have asked for one hour. Three minutes in a battle could be a difference between life and death. Ulquiorra sighed while calling forth his lance, "I'll give you that minute."

"Oi, hey, I didn't say I was going through with this idea, did I?"

"No." Ulquiorra answered, "We haven't tried it yet, though. If you can knock Kurosaki out with this 'eighth tailed' form, that will suffice."

"Yeah...but can we be sure that there's anyway to get him back to normal?"

The Cuatra shrugged, "No, but it's better than having to deal with a rampant beast."

Naruto chuckled, "True." The blond sucked in a deep breath, and exhaled, "Alright, I'll start. You better get his attention off of me though; I tend to let off reiatsu like a bonfire lets off heat when I call forth the eighth tail."

"Right." Ulquiorra dashed forward as Naruto began to gather power.

ooOoo

Grimmjow stood only a foot away from Orihime as she mended the gut wound she had received earlier from the Cuatra. He tapped his foot impatiently, wishing that the girl's powers worked faster. There was three high-level powers fighting not too far from them, and the sooner he got the two girls out of the way, the better.

"Can't you go any faster?" Grimmjow grumbled, only to receive a slightly annoyed look from Orihime, "Alright, geesh."

Orihime turned her attention back to Rukia, who was slowly opening her eyes. She let out a sigh of relief when she saw Rukia's chest begin to rise and fall, "Thank goodness. She's alright."

The Kuchiki groaned, "Un..." She looked through the yellow of Orihime's healing shield and met with the teenager's eyes, "Orihime...?"

Orihime smiled warmly, moisture at the corner of her eyes, "Rukia-san, I'm glad you're alright. I was worried that I wouldn't be able to save you."

"Save...wait..." Rukia placed a hand on her stomach.

Nothing.

"H-how did..." Rukia shook her head; this was Orihime's powers. They were beyond normal understanding. Still, Rukia was pretty sure she had _died_. Well, she couldn't be too sure, considering she never died before. She had been close to death not too long ago when she had beaten the Ninth Espada. Still, she had been able to walk, despite her wounds.

Images of Ichigo flashed through her mind suddenly.

"Ichigo! Is he-" Her question was cut off as she looked on towards the opposite end of the domed roof. She could have sworn that she was sensing Ichigo's reiatsu...but she didn't see him. Well, at least not any form of Ichigo she recognized. She saw an orange haired figure with the most bizarre of appearances to him.

"Kurosaki's gone nuts. Probably because you almost got killed." Grimmjow answered, "That's him, in case you're wondering. Not sure what happened to him."

Rukia looked from Grimmjow back to the two figures further off. She recognized the other figure as the Espada Ichigo had been fighting earlier. If that was the case, was the other fighter Ichigo?

"Is that really Ichigo?"

Orihime spoke, her voice barely above a whisper, "I don't know. H-he has that dark power that he can call upon...but..." She finished healing Rukia up and called back her Soten Kisshun, "Grimmjow says he probably got angry after he saw you get hurt."

"So, this is because of me?" Rukia asked, standing up with Orihime's help.

"No!" Orihime stated, "Rukia-san, you were just trying to help Ichigo and the others, it's not-"

"Look, I don't care who's fault it is, but we can't just stand around here right now. If either of you got injured further in this fight, I'd be to blame and-." Grimmjow snapped.

"Grimmjow." Rukia spoke, a bit surprised by how forward she was being with the Arrancar, "I understand what you're saying. However, if Ichigo's still there...I need to get him back. He's using that power of his, and if he lost control because of me, so I have to do something to stop him from falling further."

The Arrancar examined Rukia for several moments, then looked to Orihime, as though asking for her thoughts. Orihime simply nodded.

"Fine. Don't say I didn't warn you though."

Rukia began walking towards what she believed was the boy she knew as Ichigo Kurosaki. She was having trouble forcing herself forward, the very reiatsu flowing through the air being enough make her want to turn around and run. The feeling she was getting from that being was so _unlike_ Ichigo. It wasn't comforting, or reassuring. It didn't give you the feeling of safety and security. No...this was something completely different.

This felt like something was trying to squeeze the very life out of her spiritual body. This reiatsu felt more untamed, wild, and evil. She felt like it was trying to squeeze the life out of her, trying to destroy her where she stood.

"I...Ichigo."

The beast that was Ichigo turned towards the petite Soul Reaper, a growl escaping his throat as he gazed upon her with the two void-like sockets in his mask. Ichigo cocked his head to the side slightly before growling louder, drawing his blade.

"Ichigo, it's me, Rukia. Listen, I know you want to protect us, and I know I must have scared you, but...Orihime brought me back. You can stop now!"

Ichigo didn't seem to be listening, however, and instead moved forward, taking deliberately slow steps as he gripped Tensa Zangetsu in his right hand. Then, without warning, he blurred in front of her, and a hand grabbed a hold of her uniform and lifted her into the air.

"Gah!" Rukia cried out in surprise. She forced herself to remain as calm as possible, which was simply shaking while facing Ichigo's masked face, "Ichigo...I know you're there. Stop this. You're going too far with that power..." Tears began to streak down her face as she felt his grip tighten, "You're strong, Ichigo, but...look at the cost for this power. Please...don't-"

Ichigo growled before throwing Rukia to the ground. He stared at her for a moment longer before facing towards his new targets. Rukia drew in a breath before following the gaze of Ichigo, and set her eyes upon Orihime and Grimmjow.

"Ichigo, don't!" Rukia cried. The twisted Vizard roared before racing towards Grimmjow and Orihime with renewed carnal fury, his reiatsu once again flooding the entire area like a wildfire.

"Shit! Orihime, get back!" Grimmjow shouted, drawing his blade, "Grind, Pante-"

_Clang!_

Grimmjow's release was interrupted as Ichigo slammed his zanpakutou into the Arrancar's. The Sexta skidded several times before losing his footing and falling back. He cursed under his breath, and ignored the jarring feeling his arm, "Damn, that hurt..."

The blue haired Arrancar looked up as a shining yellow light appeared before him, and not a second later, Ichigo's blade smashed into the yellow barrier of Orihime's Santen Kesshun. Almost instantaneously the barrier broke, but the resistance it had put up was enough to buy Grimmjow the time to move away.

Ichigo let out a howl as he aimed his two horns at the Espada, and a white light began to form at the tips.

"Grimmjow, get away from that!"

Grimmjow heard Naruto's voice shouting for him to watch out for the developing _**Cero**_, and like any skilled warrior, he let his instincts kick in. The white blast shot forward at an incredible speed, and the Sexta barely managed to avoid damage as the intense ray of energy singed his pant leg.

A bolt of green suddenly appeared out of nowhere, hitting Ichigo's form and sending him flying back and off the palace roof. Grimmjow watched as the Cuatra engaged with Ichigo, who seemed to have actually taken some damage from the surprise attack.

The Sexta let out a deep breath, "I swear I'm going to kill that damn Kurosaki after all this is over..."

ooOoo

Naruto clenched his fists as he gathered reiatsu. He felt his body swelling with the raw power, and then like he had stated earlier, began to flood the area with his spiritual pressure. He began to breathe heavily as he forced the volatile energy to course through him.

_**"Hey, don't go too overboard here. You can't call this much power so quickly!"**_

__"Well aware of that, thank you very much." Naruto retorted to the demon fox, "I don't really have the luxury of time, though."

The Kyuubi gave a growl of agreement, and began to pump its own energy into Naruto's system. The blond sucked air tightly between his clenched teeth as he felt a burning sensation run through is core.

"Crap, crap...that's something I'll never get used to." the blond growled as he felt his body began to shake, "Alright...here goes something...I hope." Gritting his teeth and digging his nails into his palms, he shouted, "Rey de Zorros! Octava cola!"

The shockwave that emitted from the Arrancar's body shook the landscape. Orihime and Rukia lost their footing as the saw a sudden bright red and orange light flooding the sky.

"N-Naruto..." Orihime spoke in a strained voice, "H-he's getting stronger...?"

Rukia could only watch in a mixture of awe and terror, "That's the power of an Arrancar? How can someone hold...?" Her words died as a powerful maelstrom began to form around the roof of Las Noches.

Ulquiorra, who was locked in a power struggle with Ichigo, glanced up to Naruto quickly, _"So that's his eighth tail. He wasn't joking about the bonfire simile..."_

Ichigo even took note of the abrupt explosion of reiatsu that was coming from one of his foes. He growled as his eyes narrowed. He would kill that Arrancar first, then destroy the others...

As he made to move, he felt a grip on his wrists that held his sword hand. He turned to see Ulquiorra, glowing lance in one hand, "I'm afraid that won't be happening quite yet, Kurosaki."

Ichigo let out a roar, but was silenced as Ulquiorra pushed off him and chucked his lance. Kurosaki was hit directly in the chest, and the glowing wave of energy knocked the Cuatra back as he shielded his eyes from the green light.

His victory was short lived, though, for the rabid Vizard burst out of the fading light, sword raised to kill. Ulquiorra raised a single hand and flew back, _"Even at point blank, this is surely enough to wound him."_

Ichigo was upon him in seconds, and Ulquiorra ripped loose his super powered _**Cero**_. Ichigo cried out in agony as his body was sent flying back to the roof top. Rising up from the rubble, the masked behemoth snarled at the incessant Espada, and with a quick flourish of his blade, sent forth a powerful _**Getsuga**_ _**Tenshou**_.

Ulquiorra dodged the blast, and just as he expected, Ichigo was right before him as he recovered. He formed yet another lance, but only had enough time to block the black colored katana.

"Eat this, you damned Shinigami bastard!"

A blue stream of light made contact with Ichigo, knocking him back a bit. Glaring down at the one who had sneak attacked him, he could see Grimmjow, his hands still aimed at him, smoking slightly.

Ulquiorra didn't waste a second, and slammed his weapon into Ichigo's chest, or so it would have been had his opponent not been so quick to block. Ichigo's mouth opened as smoke leaked out of it. A sudden rise in reiatsu signaled that Grimmjow had managed to call upon his released state once more, and a second later he was behind Ichigo. The feline like Espada spun once before delivering a devastating kick to the Vizard's head. Ichigo flew back a few feet while the Sexta and Cuatra got side by side.

"Don't get the wrong idea, Ulquiorra. I still wish you were dead, but this idiot's a bigger problem right now."

"Just stay out of my way." the Cuatra retorted.

Grimmjow just chuckled while aiming his elbow forward, and blasting the spiked missile-like projectiles from his body. Ichigo dodged them with no effort, but Ulquiorra was by his side when he reappeared after using Sonido.

Their weapons clashed, sparks flying as they battled for dominance. Grimmjow joined in, and soon Ichigo was fighting off the two Espada while attempting to lay an attack on one of them as well.

Meanwhile, Naruto was sweating profusely. Looking at his arm, he could make out red fibrous tissue running down his arms, legs, and torso. He clenched his fist, and noted he now had eight tails within his peripherals.

"I don't have much time..." Naruto stated, eyes blazing red.

It happened almost instantaneously; Grimmjow and Ulquiorra were attacking Ichigo, only for him to suddenly vanish in a blur. Said blur was being sent plummeting down to the sands below, and the rooftop, as well as the rest of Las Noches, shook. The two Espada raced to the edge of the roof to see a single figure standing over the monster that was Ichigo.

"Son of a...that's Naruto?" Grimmjow said in disbelief, "He has eight tails?"

"It would appear so." Ulquiorra replied, "It's up to him now."

Naruto picked up the fallen Vizard and wasn't too surprised when a fist smashed into his face. He skidded back a bit, but appeared unharmed. He simply looked to the once teenage Shinigami and spoke, "Not this time, Ichigo."

Ichigo's response was a roar of fury, and he dashed towards Naruto. The blond didn't move, but his eyes began to glow brightly while his curled tails began to form bright orange blips of light at their tips.

"_**Cero**_."

Ulquiorra would later comment that he swore skies had began to bleed and that the depths of the desert had opened up to swallow all who were on the surface up. Orihime screamed while Rukia held onto the girl to keep her and herself steady.

The dome of energy continued to roar as Naruto's blast raged on. Grimmjow winced as the intense heat his his face, "Damn...and I thought Naruto was strong in his seven tailed form..."

ooOoo

Shikamaru breathed heavily as he stood beside Rangiku, who was fairing only a little better. Looking past the strawberry blond, he could see Momo shaking as she held Tobiume before her. Shikamaru had been lying back in the shadows, and finally decided to step in when both of the vice-captains were beginning to lose their strength.

Apache, Sun-Sun, and Mila-Rose were all showing signs of fatigue as well. Mila was sporting a bruised face, several gashes along her right arm, and a burn mark running down her left leg. Apache had lost a portion of one of her antlers, and was pretty sure she would need to seek medical attention for a few bruised and possibly broken ribs later on. Sun-Sun had the least injuries, preferring to stay back. There was only evidence of a few blast marks from Momo's shikai.

"We should call Ayon..."

Apache shook her head to Sun-Sun's suggestion, "No way. We don't have enough control over him. That...and I'd rather not lose my left arm until I've run out of options. We should treat him as a last resort."

"Apache's right, Sun-Sun. We don't need Ayon to fight three lower Shinigami." Mila added, "I'm not about to just go and do something reckless like that. Naruto would kick our asses for doing such a thing so early in the battle."

"Naruto-san betrayed us..." Sun-Sun spoke, though her voice was quiet and didn't sound convincing.

"Take that back!" Apache growled, "Naruto was fighting for us, Sun-Sun! Not Aizen or anyone else! Us; the Arrancar, and even Karakura!"

"Which you're now trying to help take over." Mila spoke, anger laced within her voice.

"That..." Apache grit her teeth, "I never wanted to do this..."

"Not like we have much of a choice, do we?" Sun-Sun asked, "Aizen-sama would kill us in an instant for betraying him."

"My loyalties lie with Harribel-sama and Naruto, and you guys." Apache spoke. She looked back to the three Shinigami, and spoke, "I'm through fighting."

Rangiku arched an eyebrow, "What? You're just deciding to stop fighting?"

Shikamaru frowned, "Like I'll believe that. It's probably a ploy to-"

Apache growled, "Damn it, I'm not lying! I never wanted this stupid war, or this stupid plan to destroy Karakura! None of it!" She looked to Mila-Rose and Sun-Sun, who were both sending her incredulous looks, "I surrender."

"Apache!" shouted the two partners of the deer Arrancar.

Momo, who was looking to the Fraccion, spoke, "I think she's being honest. She looks like she's already lost."

"Why would you suddenly decide to stop? What made you change your mind?" Shikamaru asked, his kukiri shaped shikai still in hand.

"I lost my sensei and my good friend. I was supposed to fight alongside him to protect this world, not destroy it." She grimaced, "I've betrayed him by fighting Seireitei all this time..."

"Apache, you can't be serious..." Sun-Sun spoke, "The Shinigami are our enem-"

"Are they really, Sun-Sun? Who's to say that we can't live in peace? I don't feed on human souls! Naruto never did! Hell, I'm pretty sure most of us haven't since the day we became Arrancar! If we destroy this city, then we're no better than the beasts that we evolved from!" Apache spit some blood from her mouth, "If you want to keep fighting for someone who's likely to kill you once he's gotten what he wants, be my guests. I'll keep fighting him and anyone who tries to stop me, even if it costs me my life."

The two were quiet for a moment as they looked to their dear friend. Mila then spoke, though she had lost her fierce edge, now sounding more scared, "What about Harribel-sama? I don't want to betray her...after all she's done for..."

"We'll convince her to stop. I'm not entirely sure she wanted this fight either. You saw how she looked when she was fighting Naruto. She was hesitant. I'm pretty sure that if we stopped, and convinced that captain she's fighting to stop...we'd be able to get a truce between us and them..." She looked to the blazing inferno that was the prison Aizen was being held within by the Commander General of Soul Society's forces, "Besides...Aizen's only one man."

ooOoo

Ichigo opened one eye, and groaned as he stood up. He felt like he had been hit by a ton of bricks; he was sore, he was pretty sure his vision shouldn't be swaying like it was, and above all else he felt drained.

"Welcome back to reality, Kurosaki."

Ichigo looked up to see Naruto, vest tattered and burnt, sitting on a chunk of white stone from Las Noches, "Naruto? What..." His eyes widened as he remembered, "Gah, my Hollow took over! Where's Rukia and Orihime?"

"They're fine. They're still at the top of the roof, waiting for me to bring you up. I can't blame them, in all honesty..." the blond's gaze was unsettling to the teen, "I can't say I've ever encountered that kind of power before. Your Vizard powers were scary enough, but then you go and pull another rabbit out of the hat and go homicidal on me."

Standing up, Naruto walked over and helped Ichigo up, "Strangely enough, you don't seem to be that weary."

"Yeah...I recall you gaining a power boost and then the last thing I remember was you blasting me with some really powerful energy."

"That was just a _**Cero**_. You're lucky I wasn't willing to use my more powerful techniques on you. For awhile you had me outclassed, but it looks like after all the fighting you had in your messed up Hollow form, you were getting a bit weak. It seems like me attacking you with eight tails for that brief period was just enough to finish you."

Ichigo blinked several times. Just a _**Cero**_? He had been blown away just by Naruto's standard Cero? He could only assume that it was fairly powerful if Naruto was in a released state, but...even Ulquiorra had used some more advanced attacks to damage him, if his memories were correct.

"Come on, let's get back into Las Noches. I felt Yammy's reiatsu increase, and I never recall him being as powerful as he seemed. Something is up, and your friends could be in danger." The blond spoke, and jumped into the air before flying back up to the top. Ichigo followed behind, still trying to recall what had happened.

As soon as they touched the rooftop, Ichigo was greeted by a teary-eyed Rukia. She first elbowed him in the stomach before gripping him tightly in what felt something like a hug and a stranglehold, "You stupid...stupid..."

"R-Rukia? You're alright?" Ichigo asked, "I...saw you-"

"I'm fine, thanks to Orihime." the petite Shinigami replied, pointing to said girl, "She even patched up Grimmjow and Ulquiorra after Naruto took you out."

"Heheh, it's nothing, Rukia-san." Orihime spoke. Naruto and Ichigo noted the faint beads of sweat forming on her brow as she smiled to the Kuchiki. She was apparently fatigued from all the healing she had been doing today.

Ichigo gave the orange haired girl a thankful look before returning to Rukia. He saw the corners of her eyes still coated in moisture. He smiled a bit, "Sorry..."

"Idiot..." was the only response Rukia gave.

"Well done, Orihime." Naruto replied, "Now, we need to see what all the commotion is down below us."

Ulquiorra, who like Naruto and Grimmjow, had regressed to his normal state, spoke, "Yammy's power is just growing continually. I've never felt this much reiatsu from him before."

"Yeah, what the hell? I always thought he was a pushover." Grimmjow commented, "Did he suddenly gain a crap load of strength while we weren't looking? Hell, I thought he was in his chambers sleeping."

Naruto's brow furrowed as he looked to the hole in the ceiling. Beyond that was Yammy. From the feeling he was getting, Yammy stood on par with Naruto's sixth-tailed state, possibly his seventh. That wasn't reassuring. The last thing he needed right now was _another_ difficult opponent after going balls to the wall with eight tails.

"Alright, if I remember correctly, there's several captains from Seireitei down there. That's a good thing; if they're all still alive, then we can give them back up and if Yammy's attacking, beat him." Naruto stated, "Orihime, stay with Grimmjow."

Grimmjow simply rolled his eyes, but said nothing further. As much as he hated to admit it, someone had to stay by Orihime's side, considering she was a valuable asset to their forces with her amazing powers.

"What's the plan?" Ulquiorra asked.

"Plan?"

Ulquiorra sighed, "You have no plan, I take it?"

Naruto shook his head, "Plans take up too much time for us right now. Let's just get down there, get it over with, then go help those in Karakura."

Ulquiorra didn't move for a moment. He locked gazes with Naruto, "You believe that I am on your side, then?"

"That depends..." Naruto spoke, hand suddenly resting on his hilt, "We did make a pretty good team, wouldn't you agree?"

"What is the purpose of you saving millions of weak minded humans, Uzumaki?" Ulquiorra asked, ignoring the glares from Ichigo and Rukia, "You do realize that Aizen-sama is capable of crushing all of us, correct?"

"Pfft, you act as though I care about that madman." Naruto retorted, "Look, Ulquiorra, for once, do something that goes against your logical mind. Deep down, you _know_ Aizen is power hungry, and he'll cast us aside like broken blades the moment we slip up."

"..." Ulquiorra closed his eyes. He wouldn't deny it; Naruto was powerful. Still, this was completely taboo; helping Shinigami. He never would have imagined himself partnered up with the likes of them, trying to stop the very man that gave him his position of power.

"It's up to you, Ulquiorra. I'd rather not shed blood against you, but if you force my hand, I will lay it out and kill you if I have to." Naruto finished, his voice showing no hint of uncertainty, "It's your choice."

"...I never thought I'd do such a thing as this. Very well; let's stop Yammy." the Cuatra spoke, opening his eyes. Naruto grinned a bit, and gave the Espada a thumbs up.

"See, that wasn't so hard, was it?"

"You sicken me, Uzumaki."

"Yeah, yeah, hurry up and get a move on. You and me are taking front and center if we have to fight."

**End of Chapter Fourteen: Well whattya know; Denim updated! Yeah, the Eighth Tailed scene was short, but that was intentional. Naruto had, at most, five minutes to defeat Ichigo. No sense in dragging it out too long when the sooner he was beaten, the better. Don't worry, Naruto's power up will be seen again. Promise.**

**While the gang in Hueco Mundo's battling Yammy, things are getting shaky for our group back in Fake Karakura. What's Apache got in mind? How will she and the others convince Hitsugaya and Harribel to stop fighting? Will the question about how they make tea in Hueco Mundo ever be answered? All will be revealed next time...except maybe the tea question.**

And, as usual, I owe a big thanks to Paradox Jast for beta-reading this chapter! I couldn't have done it without him! Well, I could have...but it wouldn't have been as good.


	16. Moral Defection

**Disclaimer: Bleach is the property of Tite Kubo, and Naruto is the property of Masashi Kishimoto. I could always lie and say otherwise, but there would be no way to prove it. That and I have no talent in drawing compared to those guys, so it'd be a futile attempt at backing up any false claims.**

**Chapter Fifteen: Moral Defection**

Kenpachi and Byakuya stood on either side of the gargantuan Yammy Riyalgo as the monstrous Arrancar let out a roar that shook the sandy landscape. He had so far lost several fingers, suffered a deep gash on his left arm, and one of his many legs was severed from his body. This didn't seem to hinder him all that much, though.

"You damned insects! I'll crush you! All of you!"

Kenpachi snickered, "Tch, this guy's more fun than I had hoped for." He held his blade at his side, prepared to move, "Still not that good, though."

"Agreed." Byakuya stated calmly, "I'd rather end this while we have the advantage, however."

Yammy threw back his head and a giant ball of light began to form around his gaping maw. The two Shinigami captains prepared to evade, but...

"_**Gran Rey Cero**_!"

A blast of orange light came flying from seemingly out of nowhere, impacting with the 'zero' Espada's face. Yammy roared in pain, and fell to the side. The two captains, along with the rest of those who had been fighting Yammy, looked around to see where their surprise support had come from.

They didn't need to look far, for there above the cloud of dust where Yammy had fallen hovered Naruto, his seven tails waving lazily behind him. Sakura was the first to notice, "It's Naruto! He's alright!"

Nel, along with Unohana, had both joined the battle sometime ago. The former Tercera's eyes widened and a smile formed on her lips as she looked to her lover from a distance, "Naruto-kun..."

A few seconds passed when a few more presences made themselves known to the others. Grimmjow appeared with Orihime in his arms, while a somewhat weary Rukia was by Ichigo's side. A few feet away Ulquiorra had appeared with a quick Sonido.

Nel looked to Grimmjow, "Is Naruto alright? I thought I sensed him earlier...it was hard to tell though with Yammy's reiatsu flooding the area."

Grimmjow simply nodded, "He's fine. I think he's finally ready to kick things up a notch."

Sakura raised an eyebrow, "What do you mean?"

The Sexta set Orihime down before nodding to Naruto, "You can feel it, can't you? He's a lot stronger than the last time he called upon seven tails. Ulquiorra was the first to pick up on it."

The others turned to the Cuatra for confirmation. He closed his eyes for a moment while speaking in his usual deadpan tone, "I've hazarded a guess on the powers of Naruto's Resurrección. Every time Uzumaki calls upon more power than he has in previous battles, he becomes stronger when he calls forth his Resurrección the next time he fights. " He turned towards the blond in the distance before continuing, "Last time he used seven tails was when I fought him. He wasn't this strong when we battled. Then he was forced to use an eighth tail."

Grimmjow grunted in agreement, "Now he's significantly stronger. It's like he has no limit to his full power."

"That makes sense..." Nel began, "Naruto used to only have enough strength to call upon five tails. He slowly worked his way up, though, so maybe that's true."

Kenpachi grimaced, "That bastard cut into our fighting."

Byakuya's features remained as stoic as ever, but he too seemed a bit irked by the sound of his voice, "It would appear he has decided to take this fight for his own." The Sixth Division captain turned to Grimmjow, "I take it you Arrancar have a plan?"

Grimmjow gave a somewhat annoyed look to Byakuya, the captains somewhat aristocratic attitude rubbing him the wrong way, "Yeah, you could say that." He thumbed over his shoulder to Ulquiorra, "Naruto and Ulquiorra are staying behind to take care of that moronic Yammy while the rest of us go to Karakura and give back-up."

The two captains looked to each other before Kenpachi spoke up, "Fair enough. As long as there's strong people to fight when we get there."

Byakuya nodded, "I suggest we get Kurotsuchi and anyone else lagging behind over here as well. We cannot leave Hueco Mundo without the help of a _**Garganta**_."

"I think Kurotsuchi-taichou was back in the chambers of that Eighth Espada guy..." Renji said, pointing towards a few towering pillars, "He helped Uryuu and I earlier, and then went off to go and see if he could find anything to use for research."

"That fool, we don't have time for..." Byakuya cut himself off, "Very well. Let's go. We don't have time to waste here."

With Byakuya leading the others, the group of allies made their way to find the Twelfth Division captain and his vice-captain Nemu. However, one stayed behind. Grimmjow noticed, "Nel, come on."

"I'm not leaving Naruto again." Nel spoke up.

"Damn it, Nel, we don't have time for your sappy feelings to get in-"

"I'm not suggesting it, Grimmjow. It's _my_ decision."

The Sexta and former Tercera looked at each other for a few moments before the blue haired Arrancar grumbled to himself, "Tch, it'd be a pain trying to convince you otherwise, anyway. Just don't get killed..."

Nel smiled, "Thank you for understanding, Grimmjow."

"Whatever."

Dondochakka and Pesche, who had rejoined the group sometime back, overheard their superior talking to the Sexta, "Nel-sama..."

"It's alright, you two. You need to go help the others fight Aizen. If possible, try and get Stark to realize that he doesn't have to fight us. Keep an eye on Sakura-chan too, if you could. She helped protect me earlier. I want to make sure she stays safe as well."

The two gave her what must have been looks of reluctance, but eventually they submitted. Pesche sighed, "Alright. Don't go overboard though; that's Naruto's job."

"Right."

With that, the two left, trailing behind Grimmjow and Orihime. The Tercera turned around to see Ulquiorra looking at her. She gave him a small smile.

"You know you're not strong enough to take on Yammy, Neliel."

"I know, but it won't stop me from trying to help." the green haired beauty replied, "Naruto's important to me."

Ulquiorra said nothing, instead turning to the ensuing battle. Yammy had risen back to his feet, and looked severely pissed, for the lack of a better term, "We should go help. Uzumaki may not be showing it, but he has suffered a severe drain in power. He used his eighth tailed form, and it seems to have taken a toll on his reserves."

Nel's smile disappeared, being replaced with the serious expression she reserved for battles, "Alright. Lead the way, Ulquiorra."

ooOoo

Naruto was now eye level with Yammy, who's eyes were twitching as he glared at the blond, "You..."

Naruto gave a grin, "I was wondering if you'd be joining the battle, Yammy. You went off to go eat and sleep, and if you're like any other Hollow, that's never a good thing for the enemy. I should know..." The blond's reiatsu became more prevalent, crashing down on the area with surprising force, "I can understand, though. I've been fairly lax these past couple decades myself, aside from a few battles. We powerhouses have to take it easy, after all."

Yammy blinked before a grin split across his lips, "You? A powerhouse?" He bellowed out in laughter, "Haha! Don't make me laugh, Naruto! You're not even a true Espada! You're just the lapdog of whatever Tercera is currently around. First Nel, then Harribel! Face it; you're nothing without one of the higher ranked Arrancar to protect you!"

The Media-Espada made no indication of being offended. Instead he just grinned a little more, "You sure about that? You're not the only one that is good at hiding his power. Still, I have to admit, I never expected those rumors of you being the _Zero_ Espada to be true. A bit of a disappointment if you ask me. I was hoping you'd become smarter at the very least. Seems all you did is get bigger." He got into a stance, "I'm giving you only one chance; surrender, and I'll spare you."

Yammy replied by throwing a fist at the blond. Naruto raised his hand and caught the monstrous fist without even flinching, surprising the Zero Espada. Yammy raised an eyebrow in surprise while Naruto's smirk vanished, being replaced with an annoyed scowl, "Did you seriously hope to get me with that smidgen amount of power?"

"Grrr...you little..."

Naruto's crimson irises glowed briefly as he spoke, his voice interlaced with the Kyuubi's, **"Don't insult me like that, Riyalgo."**

With strength disproportionate to his size, Naruto grabbed a hold of Yammy's hand and tugged him forward. Naruto waited for Yammy's face to reach him before spin kicking him in the cheek. The Espada, caught completely off guard, crashed into the sandy ground, sending a shockwave in all directions.

Yammy opened a single eye just in time to see a streak of green light crashing down upon him. Through the eruption of neon green and dust, Naruto could see Ulquiorra in his first form Resurrección, a single finger pointed down at the behemoth.

"Nice shot, Ulquiorra." Naruto commented, his elongated incisors poking out from his upper lip, "You know, you and I make a pretty good team, don't you think?"

"I'd rather not discuss such frivolous matters at the moment, Uzumaki."

"Naruto!"

The Media-Espada looked up to see Nel floating above him with her sword in hand. Naruto's eyes widened before he found his voice, "N-Nel-chan? Why are you still here? I thought Grimmjow and Ulquiorra told you to go with the others and help fight-"

"I'm not leaving you again, Naruto." Nel spoke as she floated down beside him, "I left your side for long enough all those years ago."

"Nel-chan, that wasn't your fault. Nnoitra is a sneaky bastard, and I wasn't there to help like any good Fraccion would have been. If anything, I'm-"

"I hate to interrupt, but our opponent is coming to his senses." Ulquiorra spoke, cutting the two off. Naruto and Nel both looked down to the fallen giant, who's now scorched face was set into a snarl as he laid eyes upon the trio.

"Y-you...you little pieces of shit!" He opened his mouth, "I'll kill all of you!"

"Oop, time to move!" Naruto shouted. Nel, Ulquiorra, and Naruto all zipped away as the enormous pillar of energy rocketed into the sky, missing the three by a wide margin.

"Is is just me or is he getting stronger?" Nel asked, "I mean, I'm still getting used to my powers again, but I feel like he's just gaining more strength as we fight him."

"I noticed that too," Ulquiorra commented, "Something tells me if we don't finish him off quickly, he's just going to become more of an obstacle for us."

"I don't want to wait and find out if that's true." Naruto spoke, charging up a _**Cero**_ on the tips of his seven tails, "Watch yourselves."

The two moved back a little as Naruto aimed the tips of his tails down at the Espada, who was rising back up to his feet. Naruto forced more energy into each _**Cero**_ as Yammy looked up to him.

"Ha! You think that'll be enough for me, Naruto? I've taken worse and come out fine so far!"

"You don't say?" Naruto grinned, "Thanks for the heads up, I suppose. Now I won't have to worry about overdoing it, right?" The balls of orange light tripled in size suddenly and Naruto raised his two hands, "I guess this should be enough then."

The Zero Espada's smirk disappeared.

"Chew on this, Yammy!" Naruto fired his charged up _**Cero**_ cluster at the Zero Espada, and it hit dead on. The Media Espada remained in place as he channeled energy into his hands once more. Without warning, he began to fire a volley of _**Bala**_ down upon the smoking crater where Yammy was still lying.

Ulquiorra decided to take advantage of the moment, and began to charge up another _**Cero**_ before blasting it at the fallen Espada. Amidst all the chaos, the two heard Nel call upon her release before joining as well. Soon the sky was raining green, pink, and orange.

Then it happened. A sudden crushing weight descended upon the trio, and one of Yammy's hands burst out from the smoke, grabbing a hold of the blond. Naruto was pulled down to meet the infuriated Espada once more, "Hey, there, ugly."

Yammy's grip tightened, causing Naruto to wince as he felt his body beginning to creak under pressure, "That's it! I'm going to crush you to a pulp before devouring you whole, Uzumaki!"

Naruto forced himself to ignore the pain, though even with his immense power, he could only take so much physical strain. He was steadily weakening, and if he didn't do something quick...

A bolt of pink hit the side of Yammy. Naruto immediately recognized the _**Cero**_ as Nel's, but this time, Yammy showed no signs of injury. It was like he had become stronger within the few seconds that he had been pinned under the hail of blasts created by the three other Arrancar.

"Heh," Yammy looked to the former Tercera, who looked both shocked and angered that her attack had done nothing against him, "Sorry, but you three made the biggest mistake by choosing to fight me." He wrapped a second hand around Naruto's frame, and squeezed tighter, "You see, as I grow angrier, I become stronger! Those weak little _**Ceros**_ of your are like bug bites to me now! Hahaha!"

The armor began to crack around Naruto's frame as Yammy's fingers attempted to crush the life out of him. If only to make matters worse, he was now blasting streams of red energy from his mouth, attempting to knock Nel or Ulquiorra out of the air.

_"No...I won't let this bastard..."_

Yammy felt his hands begin to heat up, and looked down to see Naruto growling, "Huh? Still got some fight in you, huh?"

Naruto raised his head up to Yammy and opened his mouth before letting out a primal roar. Yammy's upper body was engulfed in a wave of orange, and he let go of Naruto. The Media Espada wasted no time, diving down and smashing into Yammy's gut. Yammy hollered in pain, raising a hand to grab a hold of the blond. It was like trying to catch a fly for the gargantuan Arrancar, however.

Naruto managed to evade the Zero Espada, and launched himself right into Yammy's jaw, knocking him into a pillar as he slid across the sand. The pillar came down upon the giant as Naruto took a moment to catch his breath.

"Naruto!" Nel was by the blond's side in an instant, "Are you alright?"

The blond gave no reply, his attention focused on Yammy's rising form, "That moron just doesn't know when to quit, does he?" He jettisoned towards his enemy once more.

"Naruto's getting reckless." Ulquiorra noted, "He doesn't seem to be registering the fact that Yammy's power is growing by the second. That, or he has a death wish."

"No..." Nel stated, "Naruto's intent on ending this. He was holding back...I can tell."

The two watched the orange blur smash into Yammy, who only fell back a few steps before attempting to swipe at the smaller Arrancar. Naruto quickly phased in front of Yammy's face and dealt a snap kick to his nose.

Yammy howled in pain as he gripped his now bleeding nostrils, glaring daggers at Naruto, "Damn you, Uzumaki! I'll be sure to make your death as painful and humiliating as-"

_Schluk!_

Yammy's words were cut off as he began to choke on the blood now spilling out of his throat. He watched as Naruto retracted his wrist blades, which seemed to be cracked from making contact with the giant Arrancar's hierro.

"Gkkk! Ho- di-?"

Naruto let out a battle cry as he flew straight into Yammy's face, puncturing one of his pupils with his other wrist blade. Yammy screamed before falling in a massive heap, gurgling as blood began to pool around him. He looked up to the blue sky of Las Noches, only to see the Media Espada floating over him.

"I gave you a chance to surrender, Riyalgo." Naruto's eyes were blazing, "Though, I should have expected someone like you to go out fighting. You're more beast than most of us, anyway. I suppose the only way to finish you off is in such a manner, right?"

Yammy's single functioning eye reflected confusion as he tried to remain focused on his opponent, "Huh?"

"I've lost a lot of power with this continuous fighting, Yammy. I plan on getting that back."

Yammy attempted to scream as he felt Naruto rip out a portion of his throat before devouring it. The last thing he saw was his own blood dribbling down the chin of the Media Espada before his vision went black.

Nel and Ulquiorra watched in mild terror and surprise as Naruto continued to eat off the now dead Zero Espada. After a few moments had passed, Naruto looked up from his impromptu meal, making eye contact with both before looking away.

Nel was the first to approach the blond, "Naruto?"

"...sorry about that." The blond wiped his mouth, "I...haven't done that in ages. I just...I was drained and-"

Nel gave a nod, but said nothing in reply.

Naruto looked to Ulquiorra, "Thanks for the help, both of you."

"We didn't really do much of anything." Nel admitted with a frown, "You probably could have done more by yourself."

"You distracted him for a few seconds. That's all that matters." the Media Espada replied, "Look...we've all lost a lot of strength, and we're going to need more power if we plan on helping the others in Karakura."

Ulquiorra was the first to catch on to Naruto's train of thought, "You can't be serious."

Nel's eyes widened, "Naruto...we're not just Hollows any-"

"I know, but we _need_ to get our strength back. Even if we're not just Hollows anymore, we can gain strength if we eat."

"It's...it's not-"

"Civil? True. However, it's free energy now. If we don't feed on it, something else will. Aizen's powerful, we all know that, and with the Hougyoku he'll be even more of a threat." Naruto looked to the steadily cooling body of Yammy, "It's eat or be eaten. We're not just fighting Shinigami anymore; we're fighting Aizen. He's...stronger than a normal captain, that much is obvious."

Ulquiorra and Nel both looked to their comrade, who was giving them an almost pleading look. Then they looked to Yammy's body...

ooOoo

Harribel panted heavily as she struggled to keep her massive sword pointed towards Stark. Her vision kept blurring as she attempted to stay focused on the powerful Espada, who didn't seem all that eager to move from his spot in the air.

"Why are you doing this, Harribel?"

The Tercera gritted her teeth, "Some things...are worth fighting for. Even if they seem foolish."

Stark sighed while running a hand over his hair. He had been caught off guard when Tia had suddenly blasted him with a jet of water. Had she not done so, he may have scored a direct hit on the captain with the floral kimono. He quickly called Lilinette to his side, and the two joined together, calling forth Los Lobos.

Stark raised his pistol to his lower ranking peer, and frowned, "Naruto made his choice, Harribel. You know that he was taking a path that would lead to his demise."

"Bastard! How can you say such things about him?" Harribel shouted. Stark seemed surprised by her sudden outburst; it wasn't like Harribel to . The usually calm Tercera was now flooding the area with a maelstrom of emotions, "You know as well as I do that he was in the right by fighting against Aizen. He may have been rash, and he may have been taking a great risk, but he was _right_. We're fighting for a man that is biting off more than he can chew."

"..." Stark looked to the town below...or the 'fake' town below, "...Naruto was willing to fight for a bunch of humans, Harribel. Humans who have no idea what is going on right now."

"Not just humans, but Shinigami, and for _us_." the blond shot back, "Even...even if he's dead, that doesn't mean we can just give up on his vision. Why must we continue to shed blood over such a frivolous matter like the differences between Shinigami and Arrancar, and for the desires of a mad man?"

Stark's gaze wandered away from Harribel, and onto the three Fraccion standing a good distance away. He had to admire those three girls; despite the fact that they were in the presence of such powerful reiatsu, they were maintaining their composure.

From what Stark had gathered from Harribel, she and her Fraccion were defecting, and joining the Shinigami. Apache had convinced Harribel to lay down her arms against the young captain of the Tenth Division, and decided to try and stop the Primera from fighting as well, albeit with more physical methods.

Now the the young captain, along with three other Shinigami who had been battling against Harribel and her trio of Fraccion, were fighting against Barragan's forces. The two captains that had been engaged in combat with Stark and Lilinette had returned to the General Commander's side, watching the roaring prison of flames that held Aizen within.

They may as well have stabbed themselves with their own blades. It'd be a lot less painful compared to what the Segunda Espada could do. To make matters that much more difficult for the forces of Seireitei, Aizen had somehow summoned a flood of high-level Adjuchas and Menos Grande. Even with the recent arrival of the Vizards, the constant onslaught of Hollows kept them busy enough that they were unable to team up against the other Espada.

Stark returned his gaze to the Tercera and fixed his aim, "Sorry, Harribel. Taking on Aizen is suicide, no matter how we go about it."

"Coward..." Harribel ground out, readying herself to move.

"_**Cero Metralleta**_."

With a squeeze of his pistol's trigger, a flurry of _**Cero**_ blasts shot out with incredible speed. Harribel barely managed to move away as the storm of energy lit up the sky in blue. He let go of the trigger and looked around, knowing full well that Harribel wasn't able to sustain this game of evading his attacks for too long. She had been fighting the Primera for almost ten minutes now, and Stark had yet to sustain any serious injury from her.

_"Stark...maybe Harribel's right."_

"Lilinette, not now."

Looking down to one of the pistols that Lilinette had transformed into, Stark could feel the anger emanating from his subordinate and counterpart, _"No! I-I won't be quiet about this! She's right! Naruto-niichan...h-he was better than us! He was brave, and he went against Aizen when no one else would!"_ Stark couldn't help but feel her emotions flow into him, and a wave of sorrow soon washed over him, _"How can we fight back when we know we're fighting for the wrong side? How can killing someone like Naruto...killing family...how is that right?"_

Stark forced down the urge to shed tears. In their Resurrección, the two were one. Her emotions were his, and vice versa, "Lilinette, look, I didn't want to, but he-"

_"He what? He was 'going against Aizen'? Good! Aizen's probably going to kill us when this is all over anyway!"_ He could hear her voice shudder as she continued, _"He was our family, Stark. My...my brother. He cared for us...and I _know _you cared about him too."_

Stark grit his teeth, and returned his attention to the battle. Harribel had yet to reappear, though it had probably been only a few seconds at most since he stopped firing. He scanned the area, trying to feel for a possible ripple in the air that gave away her position.

_"Please, Stark...let's just stop. I...I don't want to lose anyone else. I don't want to be alone again."_

Alone.

_"Stark, you lazy bum, when are we going to train? It's been a whole week since we've done any training! Come on!"_

Naruto...

_ "Stark-san, I thank you for always helping me out in Hueco Mundo. Even though I'm the Tercera...it's good to have someone I can trust out there."_

Neliel...

_ "Look, Lilinette, just because you're a Fraccion doesn't mean you can hide behind Stark all the time. How do you expect to get stronger if you don't know how to fight on your own? Hell, even that dumbass Naruto knows how to fight well."_

Grimmjow...

_"We have to maintain order in Las Noches, Stark. I look forward to working beside you, Primera Espada."_

Harribel.

_"Ugh, Lilinette, stop bugging me about training all the time! I'm busy too, you know! Go...I don't know, bug Naruto or something. I'll help you with your Cero later, alright? I promise!"_

Apache...

Damn it. Lilinette was getting to him. He let his pistol fall to his side, "Fine."

It was at that moment that he felt Harribel's presence behind him. He whirled around and ducked under a horizontal swipe from her blade. She backed up quickly before lunging forward, intending to impale him. He jumped to the side and grabbed her by the shoulder, "Enough."

Harribel glared at him for a moment, but loosened up as she noticed that the Primera had put his guns back in their holsters, "Stark...?"

"You're right..." Stark spoke solemnly, "I don't know if I deserve to be forgiven, and I don't expect you to give me that chance, but..." He sighed as he looked into her eyes, "...I'm finding it harder and harder to fight this war. I'm tired of lying to myself."

Harribel's expression showed the slightest indication of surprise, her eyebrows going up a fraction, "You mean that?"

"Yeah."

Harribel lowered her blade, "I apologize for attacking you, Stark."

"Eh, come off it. I probably deserved it."

Harribel glanced down to the two pistols holstered on either side of Stark's hips, the smallest of smiles appearing on her lips, "I imagine you had something to do with this?"

The pistols shook a bit within their holsters, "We're on your side, Harribel!"

The distinct sound of three Sonido bursts could be heard, and the Primera and Tercera turned to see Apache, Mila Rose, and Sun-Sun all hovering warily while keeping their eyes on Stark, "Harribel-sama?"

"It's alright, Mila. It would appear that Lilinette's amazing powers of persuasion have reached the ears of Stark once more."

"...once more?" Stark groused, "What's that supposed to mean?"

Despite the fact they were in the middle of a battleground, the Tercera and her three Fraccion, along with Lilinette, couldn't help but let out a laugh. Sun-Sun eventually spoke, "With all due respect, Stark-sama, Lilinette has a way of getting what she wants, especially with you."

Stark grumbled as he held up one of the pistols, "You mean by whining?"

"Oi, I don't whine!" retorted the pistol.

Stark rolled his eyes before returning his gaze to the others once more, "Right...well, I suppose if we're defecting, we better do everything we can to get rid of Aizen."

The echoing roar of over several hundred Hollows could be heard, and the group turned to the gigantic rip in realms, only for them to all freeze in place. Harribel cursed as she watched the _**Garganta**_ grow larger, "What? I didn't think that Aizen would call Wonderweiss and...that _thing_...so early."

A large mass of white slowly made it's way out of the Garganta, bringing with it an ominous feeling of dread. Soon a massive white entity that easily dwarfed any Adjuchas of Hueco Mundo was standing outside of the rip in space, looming over the flaming prison that held Aizen in place. Off to the side of it was none other than Wonderweiss himself, who seemed to be looking off in no particular direction.

"Fuuraa? Wow...is that really what it looks like?" Apache voiced in awe, "It's bigger than I thought."

Fuuraa had one large eye, and a bulbous body that stood on four legs. It's back was covered in pointed, hair-like projections, and it had masks of Menos Grande in place of what were presumably fingernails.

The behemoth opened what appeared to be its mouth, and spewed out a black mass that began to flood the fake Karakura below. Within said black ooze were hundreds upon hundreds of masks that belonged to even more Menos Grande. Slowly, the gigantic lower class Hollows rose from the ooze, screeching out as they marched towards their Shinigami targets.

"This is insane. There's already too many of them as it is." Harribel stated.

Stark was the first to realize why Fuuraa had truly appeared when the beast began to take in air, "It's going to free Aizen from those flames! We've got to stop it!"

The two Espada blurred away, leaving the three Fraccion behind as they sped towards the gigantic Hollow-producing beast.

ooOoo

"Hey, Kensei, look! Those Espada are attacking the big blob!"

Kensei took a moment to look away from the dissipating body of yet another slain Adjuchas, and raised an eyebrow, "Huh? Mashiro what are-" The former Ninth Division captain blinked in confusion, "Hey, Mashiro, does that one Espada woman look familiar to you?"

Mashiro scratched her head and stuck her tongue out as she thought, "Hmm...I don't know..."

Hiyori phased behind the duo, Hollow mask on, _**"Hey, quit spacing out! We've got to get rid of these bastards!"**_

Kensei turned to the pig-tailed Vizard, "Hey, Hiyori, any idea what those two Espada are up to? I thought we were fighting against them."

_**"Of course we are, idiot! Why are..." **_Hiyori's words caught in her throat as she cocked her head to the side before pulling her mask up, "Are they...attacking that big Hollow?"

"From the looks of it, yeah."

"Does that mean they're on our side?" Mashiro asked, "Are they good guys too?"

The green haired Vizard's question was given an answer as the two high ranked Espada blasted at the massive Hollow beast with their _**Cero**_. Fuuraa roared in pain as it was knocked back, the air it had been building up being exhaled in a random direction, blowing down a few of the smaller skyscrapers in the process.

Hiyori cocked her head to the side, "Why are they attacking their own?"

"It's because they're defecting from Aizen."

The three Vizard turned around to see Sakura Haruno, shikai activated, "Huh? Hey, where did you come from?"

Sakura gave a nod to Hiyori, "We got in here with some help from a few of the Arrancar on our side no more than a minute or two ago. From what Shikamaru of the Tenth Division told me, most of the Arrancar remaining are in support of Naruto Uzumaki and his efforts now." She turned to the still flaming prison that was being maintained by Yamamoto, "Apparently Aizen wasn't as popular with them as we thought."

The trio gave Sakura a surprised look, then Kensei began, "Naruto...hey, he's that Arrancar that was working with Urahara, right?"

"The same guy." Hiyori replied, "Well, let's finish cleaning up these Hollows, then take care of the bigger fish." She then pulled down her mask and rocketed off to a mass of Menos without another word.

Sakura rolled her shoulders a bit, the chains of her two gauntlets clanking together as she turned to Harribel and Stark's direction, "Perhaps the Espada aren't as bad as Seireitei thought they were..."

Kensei gave a grim smile and nodded, "Yeah." He turned to Mashiro, "Oi, Mashiro, I'm going to take care of that beast. Don't go and get yourself killed with me not covering your back."

"Hey, wait for me!" Mashiro shouted as she took off after the other two Vizard.

ooOoo

"Sun-Sun, watch it!"

The serpentine Arrancar used a quick Sonido, dodging a _**Bala**_ that missed her by milliseconds. Apache and Mila-Rose appeared by her side, facing towards their opponent.

"I got to admit, I wasn't expecting Wonderweiss to be _this_ tough..." Apache grumbled, "How come we never saw him fight like this before?"

Mila Rose hefted her sword up, "Wasn't he the only one of us that was altered by Aizen?"

"...makes sense then." Apache flexed a palm, producing a _**Bala**_, "We'll just have to overwhelm him."

"Awaaaaohhhhh..."

Wonderweiss's reiatsu sky rocketed suddenly before he blasted a _**Cero**_ from his open mouth. The three girls split off in different directions as the purple beam of light cut through the air.

The three Fraccion quickly turned sharply, flying towards the blond haired Arrancar. Apache clenched a fist while channeling energy into it, and closed the distance between herself and Wonderweiss.

_Bam!_

The smoking trail of Wonderweiss could be seen as he was sent falling by Apache's reiatsu-enforced fist. Mila Rose trailed after the falling Arrancar, sword raised. She swung, only to meet resistance as Wonderweiss's hand caught her blade.

"You little-"

"Aooowaaaaaah!"

Mila wasn't given a chance to react as she was kicked away like a rag doll. She barely registered that she was heading towards the road below, but before she could hit the concrete ground, she felt something stop her trajectory.

A white mass uncoiled around the broadsword-bearing Arrancar, "Mila, you shouldn't have been so reckless."

"...shut up, Sun Sun."

The two looked up to see Wonderweiss looking away, his attention focused on Apache. He didn't seem like he was intent on moving, however, instead charging up a _**Bala**_ in his hands before firing a volley of the energy blasts.

Apache dropped down and veered to the right as the rainstorm of _**Bala**_ followed after her. She zipped between buildings, changed her direction several times. After what seemed like forever, she hung a left down a random road, stopping when she noticed the blasts had stopped suddenly.

"Huh...looks like he lost me." She scanned the area and let out a sigh, "I better take a minute and-"

"Woooooaaaaaaah!"

The antler-bearing Arrancar looked over her shoulder in time to see a purple light flood her vision.

"Son of a-"

The city below Sun-Sun and Mila lit up as a purple column of light shot up to the sky above. When the dust settled, there was no trace of their Fraccion companion to be see; just a giant crater left in the wake by Wonderweiss's _**Cero**_.

"A-Apache..." Sun-Sun whispered, covering her mouth with a sleeve, "No..."

Mila's grip on her sword tightened, "Shit...he got her?"

Wonderweiss slowly floated back up to remaining two, a small, childlike smile on his face, "Waaaa..."

"You bastard!" Mila sent reiatsu through her blade and swung, creating an arc of red energy. Wonderweiss didn't even attempt to dodge, instead simply letting the wave of spiritual power crash into him.

"Hah...hah..." Mila felt her body tremble, "...I think...that may have done it...I put more than enough pow-"

Her words were cut off as Wonderweiss burst through the cloud of smoke, grabbing a hold of the lioness's face and throwing her to the city below. He continued his attack by rocketing down after her, a _**Bala**_ in hand. Mila's eyes widened in shock as she saw the projectile make its way straight for her.

_ Boom!_

"Mila!" Sun-Sun cried out. She watched in terror as her other comrade was blasted to the ground with what appeared to be minimal effort on Wonderweiss's part. To make matters worse, the Arrancar was now looking her way.

_"I...I can't fight him...trying would be foolish!" _Sun-Sun's body shook as she felt Wonderweiss's reiatsu flood the area, _"Still...I can't just give up."_

Her coiled body flexed a bit as she gathered power into both hands, a dark pink aura surrounding her, _"Apache...Mila Rose...this is for you!"_ Her eyes flashed for a moment before she thrust her palms forward, _"**Bala Grande**_!"

The super-sized _**Bala**_ crackled and sparked as it shot with unprecedented speed, smashing and driving Wonderweiss through the air. Sun-Sun didn't waste time, fading away and reappearing a good distance behind the Espada-level Arrancar. She raised a hand, and the ball of spiritual power erupted, sending Wonderweiss her way. She coiled her tail before spinning around and slamming it into him.

At least, that should have been how her attack went.

"Wh-what?"

Wonderweiss had managed to get a hold of her tail, and pulled her towards him before clotheslining her. She was out like a light, dangling by his hand. He chucked her to the ground by the crater where he had defeated Apache, and gave a low hum as he charged up a _**Cero**_.

_Whoooooosh!_

Wonderweiss, Cero still charging in his mouth, turned to see several pointed objects flying at him. The next thing he knew, he was blasted away by three powerful explosions, and was sent for the umpteenth time through the air, spiraling down to the ground several hundred yards away from where the three Fraccion had landed.

ooOoo

"Nice shot."

"Whatever. Go check and see if those three are alright. Tell that one captain lady to help if she's needed."

"What about Orihime?"

"You want to put her in the middle of the battlefield, Shinigami?"

Rukia gave a serious expression, "She's not helpless, Grimmjow, but..." The Kuchiki cut herself off as Grimmjow gave her an annoyed look. She glanced down to the three fallen Fraccion and then back to the former Sexta, "What about you, Grimmjow?"

Grimmjow was currently reforming the spikes in his right arm after shooting a set at Wonderweiss. He flexed his arm a bit after the spikes jutted out, and looked to the spot where his opponent had crashed, "Nah, I have a bone to pick with that kid. I may not be their teacher or like Naruto, but anyone who goes and attacks those three doesn't get away with it. Harribel would never allow it, and neither would Naruto."

Rukia gave a smirk, "Right. I won't be far if you need help."

"Won't be necessary. I've been itching for a fight. Wonderweiss just drew the unlucky number."

With a semi-maniacal grin, the Sexta blasted off to engage the likely still conscious Wonderweiss. The Kuchiki girl dropped down to the rubble and jogged over to where she had seen Sun-Sun get taken down. She knelt down beside the Arrancar, relieved to see her still breathing, "Hey...hey, get a hold of yourself."

Sun-Sun opened a single eye, resting it on Rukia, "Sh-Shinigami...?"

"Take it easy. You took a real beating just a little while ago." She gave the Arrancar a once over before returning her gaze to Sun-Sun's face, "Does anything feel broken?"

Sun-Sun slowly flexed her arms, fingers, and all the rest of her joints before slowly shaking her head, "No, thankfully...ah, Apache! Mila Rose!" She started to rise up, but was held down by Rukia, "Let go, I have to-"

"Relax, I'll go check on them. Just don't move if you can avoid it. I'll be right back."

ooOoo

Kenpachi laughed like he had just been told that an all-out brawl was to be held in Seireitei. He cut through Hollows with little trouble, bull-rushing straight through the massive beasts and brushing off their attacks like it was natural to him.

"Come on! Is that all you've got? Gahahaha!"

"...man, Zaraki-taichou sure makes this easier for us."

Uryuu turned to Renji and gave a weak nod, "Agreed." The two turned their attention to a group of Adjuchas heading their way, one raising Zabimaru and swiping, the other raising his bow and firing.

ooOoo

"Look sharp, Dondochakka! We can't let Renji-kun and Ishida-kun outdo us!"

"Right!"

"Bawawooooo!"

The Arrancar duo along with their gigantic pet made their way towards a horde of Menos Grande, each holding their unique zanpakutou in hand.

ooOoo

"Ungh...h-huh?"

Apache's vision came to her slowly as she returned to consciousness. She felt a strange sensation of warmth run down her midsection, and looked up to see none other than Orihime, tears streaking her cheeks, smiling while looking to her. The warmth faded, and Apache noted two streaks of light return to one of the girl's hairpin pieces.

"O-Orihime? Wha-"

"Apache? You're alright!" Orihime glomped the Arrancar girl by the head and was practically sobbing, "I-I thought you were dead, a-and...I-I asked Chad to pull you out from the stones and your body was..." The orange haired teen sniffled while rubbing her eyes, "S-sorry...you were missing a piece of your stomach and your left leg was..." She shed a few tears, her smile becoming brighter, "I'm just happy you're alright now..."

Apache grunted while sitting up, "Wait...who got me out of the rubble?"

Orihime pointed to Chad, who was standing a short distance away, "Yo."

Apache blinked before nodding to the human, "Thanks for the help."

"Don't mention it. Your friend was hit by a _**Bala**_...but I think she's okay." Chad jerked a thumb to a weary looking Mila Rose, who was currently being attended by Isane.

"Heh...hey, Mila, you got your ass handed to you as well, huh?"

Mila looked up from her spot, and growled, "What was that? If I recall correctly, _you_ were the one who got blown apart, Apache!"

"Ah, Mila Rose-san, please don't move-" Isane fretted, trying to restrain the angered Arrancar.

ooOoo

"...I think that's the last of them. All that's left is him now."

Soifon looked behind her to see Shikamaru, Byakuya, Kurotsuchi behind her, "Where are the others?"

Shikamaru nodded towards the blazing flames of Yamamoto's shikai-crafted prison, and to the massive outpour of Hollows still entering the battleground, "The Fraccion from this Espada's group are all dead, I guess. Omaeda-fukutaichou just took out the last of them, from the looks of things. One of the pillars was damaged, but I heard Hitsugaya-taichou say the others should hold as long as we keep them guarded. If we can just take out that guy..."

The four turned their attention to Barragan, who was still sitting in his throne, watching them with a bored expression. He seemed to be waiting for one of them to make the first move, seeing as he didn't look ready to get up from his throne made of bones.

"I think that he's number two. The two that defected from Aizen are the first and third." Shikamaru stated, "We'll have to be careful."

Barragan decided to finally speak at that point, "You all intend to fight me, eh?" He lifted his chin up from his palm, and grimaced, "How despicable. You Shinigami claim to be powerful, yet you will gang up on a single opponent." He drew out his double-sided ax, "I'll teach you maggots what happens to those who challenge a god."

Kurotsuchi gave an amused grin, "Hm? Another overconfident Arrancar? Oh, this one appears stronger then the one I fought before." He drew out his zanpakutou, "Nara, I want you to attack that Espada immediately. I'll observe its actions and decide to go about procuring it."

"...Kurotsuchi-taichou, with all due respect, I think it'd be best if I avoid direct combat." Shikamaru replied with a somewhat uneasy look.

"Nara's right, Kurotsuchi." Soifon added, "His abilities are more for support and being able to get around the enemy's defenses. Kuchiki, let's engage him directly."

"Don't give me orders." Byakuya stated calmly, though he drew out his own blade as she turned towards him.

Barragan scoffed, "Fools. Rushing to their own deaths..." He spun his ax once before facing it towards the ground, "_Rot, Arrogante!"_

ooOoo

Fuuraa gave out a final cry of anguish before it exploded, chunks of its flesh spattering the city below as Harribel's high pressured blast of water pierced its hide.

"Yeesh, Harribel." Stark grumbled as he stared at his now stained uniform, "Could have given me a warning, don't you think?"

Harribel swiped her giant sword, the gooey blood of Fuuraa flying of its edge as she turned to her comrade, "It couldn't be helped, Stark."

"Tch, whatever...let's go see how the rest of those Shinigami are holding up against Aizen and the others."

Harribel turned her attention to the floating mass of flames, "I wonder why that Commander General hasn't burned Aizen to ashes yet."

"Maybe he can't."

"I doubt that. Even Aizen was wary of Yamamoto." Harribel noted, "There has to be a reason."

"It's probably not that far off from being true, Harribel-san."

The two Espada looked to their right to see Sakura flying towards them, "Sakura-san."

Sakura gave the Tercera a nod, "I'm surprised you're helping us."

"Sometimes the ones being commanded have to know when enough is enough. Following a general blindly into a battle can be reckless, especially when he throws his soldiers before him without batting an eyelash."

"Speaking of which..." Stark began, turning towards the fires once more, "I don't like the feeling I'm getting all of the sudden."

The air began to grow heavy, a vaguely familiar reiatsu signature rising out from the background. The two Espada and the medical Shinigami felt their breathing hitch suddenly as the feeling of suffocation overcame them for a few seconds.

"W-where is that reiatsu signature coming from?"

As if to answer Sakura's question, the flames suddenly began to wave madly before dying out with a sudden wind created by an overwhelming spiritual pressure.

The area grew deadly quiet for several moments. It was as if everyone had stopped their fights, intent on seeing what this strange new power was. All eyes were focused on the smoky wisps of Yamamoto's destroyed prison of fire, where three figures stood in midair.

"H-how...?"

"I have no idea, Harribel." Stark whispered, "...looks like Aizen was keeping an ace up his sleeve."

Sakura felt her body trembling as the reiatsu washed over the plane, "T-that's...Aizen? H-his reiatsu...it's not..."

"Damn it. This just got a hell of a lot more difficult for us." Stark muttered.

ooOoo

"Aizen-sama...you've changed. Your reiatsu..."

Gin and Tousen both faced towards a figure covered in what appeared to be a white carapace. Two black eyes turned towards the two, "It would appear that the Hougyoku is finally giving its response to my will." He turned towards the group that had gathered before him, among them being Kyoraku, Ukitake, Komamura, Hitsugaya, Shinji, Love Aikawa, and Ichigo. In the distance Aizen noted that some of the vice-captains and a few of the other Vizards were standing in the background, likely to provide whatever support they could.

Futile, really...they don't stand a chance now.

Two more figures blurred into view, and Aizen gave out an amused hum, "I suspected this would happen. It's a shame that two of my three strongest warriors have decided to go and betray me because of some fool's ideals."

Harribel glared at the transformed Aizen, "Bite your tongue, Aizen. Naruto was one hundred times greater of a person you'll ever hope to be. At least he had honor."

"Honor?" Aizen repeated, "What a trivial thing. Placing such reverence on something that often leads to one's own demise is such a major flaw amongst both Shinigami and Hollow alike, it would seem." He placed a hand on his hilt, "I've managed to surpass those limits, however."

"Enough!" Yamamoto roared, stifling the conversation with a wave of his overpowering reiatsu, "Aizen, this has been long overdue!" The head of the Gotei Thirteen glanced over to the Arrancar, "It's normally against Soul Society's beliefs to side with Arrancar...but seeing as we have a common enemy, I will not object to your involvement."

Stark gave a withering glare to the bearded Shinigami captain, "Gee, thanks. Glad our help is so greatly appreciated."

"Stark, save it." Harribel scolded, "Now isn't the time."

Ichigo took a step forward, but a hand took a hold of his sleeve, "Hey, what-?"

He turned to see Shinji holding onto him, "Hold up, Ichigo. It'd be best if you hang back."

"What are you talking-?"

"He's right, Kurosaki."

Ichigo turned to look at Stark, "What do you mean?"

Stark turned to face the teen, "From what I understand, you are the _only_ one among us that has not gazed upon Kyoka Suigetsu, correct?"

"Kyoka Suigetsu?"

"Aizen's zanpakutou." Harribel answered, "It holds the power of absolute hypnosis over any who gaze upon it." Her expression was stern as she meet the boy's brown eyes, "As long as you have not seen his blade, you are the best bet we have at truly bringing him down."

"So what, am I supposed to just sit here and wait for an opening?" Ichigo growled, clearly upset with this revelation.

"It would probably be wise."

Ichigo turned to none other than Yamamoto, "You're kidding."

"I most certainly am not." the old captain responded, "Wait for your chance, and be certain that your sword will strike true."

"This is bullshit!" Ichigo grumbled, but he didn't seem ready to argue any further on the matter, seeing as he set his blade to his side and looked forward, "What about Tousen and Gin?"

"We'll handle them." Shinji answered with a grin, "I've been meaning to get even with those two as well."

Meanwhile, Gin was simply smirking while the combatants made ready, "Mah, the air is just full of killer intent all of the sudden. It's kind of stifling, eh?"

Tousen frowned to his comrade, "Gin, stay focused."

"Right, right..." Gin drew his blade, "I suppose it'd be bad if I got caught off guard against one of them, right?"

Tousen made no further comment, and Aizen simply stood before them, unmoving. The silver haired captain's grin faltered a little, _"It's too bad Naruto isn't here. He'd probably be cracking a joke right about now..."_

ooOoo

Naruto, Nel, and Ulquiorra dashed through the black void of the _**Garganta**_, Nel taking lead since she had expended the least amount of power with all the fighting that had occurred in Hueco Mundo. Her reiatsu created a clean-cut path that the trio used to traverse the bridge between worlds.

"Uzumaki."

Naruto looked to his side to see Ulquiorra, "What's up?"

"How do you plan on taking on Aizen? He has used _Kyoka Suigetsu_ on all of us, even if we weren't aware of it. We're all vulnerable to his absolute hypnosis." The Cuatra asked, "Even with all of your power, you'll be useless if you cannot lay a finger on him."

Naruto gave a grin, "Don't worry about that. I've got an idea that might work."

Nel glanced over her shoulder, "What's your idea?"

"Well, it involves me working in synchronization with the demon inside of me." the blond replied, "I kind of thought about it, and while _I_ may be subject to Aizen's hypnosis...Kyuubi never was."

"The Kyuubi...that fox demon inside of you?"

The Media-Espada nodded to Ulquiorra, "Yeah. If I allow Kyuubi to guide me in battle, we can avoid being trapped in Aizen's illusions. He may even be able to snap me out of them completely."

Nel's eyes widened, "Is that possible?"

"In theory it is. Think about it; Aizen's shikai allows him to manipulate one's senses. However, if those senses are abruptly cut off from the illusion, or another force, such as the Kyuubi's reiatsu, interrupts the sensory exchange, I'll be alright."

Ulquiorra gave what Naruto guessed was a skeptical look, "Are you certain of this?"

"Nope." Naruto answered, "It's worth taking the gamble, however."

"I suppose that's the best we can hope for."

Nel gave a sigh, a small smile adorning her face, "Naruto-kun, we'll do what we can to help."

Naruto gave a smile instinctively to his partner, but it slipped and fell to a frown, "Nel...it may not be a good idea for you...or almost anyone else for that matter...to fight Aizen directly once I'm there."

Not a good idea; the former Tercera's eyes narrowed, and Naruto quickly recognized Nel's 'serious' expression as she spoke, "I'm _not_ letting you fight him alone."

"Nel-chan, I can't fight him while worrying-"

"Naruto, _do not_ use that reasoning with me!" the green haired beauty shouted, "I will fight Aizen, or anyone who gets in my way, regardless of their supposed strength! Do you understand? There is more at stake than my life, you know that!"

Of course he did; it didn't mean he agreed with her. If it was his choice, he'd fight Aizen alone, no one interfering. It'd take a huge load of his shoulders that way.

"We're approaching the fake Karakura Town." Ulquiorra noted. Nel faced ahead and noticed a faint light ahead.

Naruto steeled himself. He was ready to face whatever it was waiting for him on the other side.

He hoped he was, at least.

ooOoo

In the distance, a fight between Gin and Rangiku was coming to a close, the Tenth Division vice-captain having met defeat shortly after her captain. Hitsugaya had tried, and failed, to take down the former Third Division captain, and was now lying on a slab of rubble, barely alive with a hole in the chest.

Even further away, a was the battle between Kensei and Hisagi against Tousen, though it too was reaching an end from the looks of things. Kensei had managed to deal a fatal blow to Tousen with the help of his bankai, Tekken Tachikaze. Mashiro had been taken out of commission shortly after the former Ninth Division captain used his ace in the hole, adorning a mask and gaining powers like that of a Vizard.

The only other combatants still active were Barragan, Soifon, Kurotsuchi, Shikamaru, and Byakuya. After noticing the roof crumbling to pieces shortly after the Segunda Espada's release, Shikamaru had deduced that getting close to the Arrancar would be incredibly dangerous.

"Hm, this is most intriguing...the ability to accelerate time on any object, living or otherwise." the Twelfth Division captain spoke as he rubbed his chin, "It'd be great if I could get that beast alive for examination, but I'm afraid that may be nearly impossible at the moment."

"Will you stop thinking about your twisted research projects? We are in the middle of a battle!" Soifon growled, "As it stands, everything we have tried so far has failed. Kido, your shikai's poisonous gas, Kuchiki's shikai and bankai..."

Barragan let out a chuckle, his voice echoing through the hollow, skeleton body of his _**Resurrección**_, "So, even the gods of death themselves fear time, hm?"

Shikamaru gripped his kukiri-shaped shikai, "How can we fight a guy who can't be touched?"

Soifon grit her teeth; this wasn't good at all. She was unable to use any of her skills, and releasing her bankai would be a reckless move in her current situation. However, if she was able to find a way to slip past that damned Espada's powers...

The petite captain's eyes widened, "That's it..." She turned to Shikamaru, "Nara, I have a plan. I'm going to need your assistance, however."

ooOoo

Yamamoto wasn't too happy with the current state of things. Kyoraku and Ukitake had been taken down by Aizen, the two attempting to double team him and failing thanks to the hypnotic powers of the enemy's zanpakutou. Hitsugaya was down for the count, and now Komamura had fallen after Aizen had quickly dispatched the canine Soul Reaper. Then Kenpachi tried to attack Aizen, only to be cut down with a single flash of steel.

At the moment, the Commander of the Gotei Thirteen was watching as Shinji, Love, Harribel, and Stark teamed up against the traitor. Then Lisa Yadomaru joined in along with Hiyori, but those two were cut down almost instantly.

Within minutes, the last of the forces protecting Seireitei were before Yamamoto's eyes. While any good leader should not be afraid to put his subordinates out before him, it didn't help him to see the allies of Seireitei fall so quickly.

"Oi, Yamamoto-jiisan."

The bearded Shinigami turned to Ichigo, who was frowning while staring intensely towards Aizen, "What is it, Kurosaki?"

"...I don't think those four are going to be able to last much longer. Hirako's strong, sure, and so is Love, but they're reaching their limits. So are the two Espada..." He gripped Tensa Zangetsu tightly, "If they get beaten..."

"I cannot allow you to get sucked into the fight, Kurosaki." Yamamoto spoke, "You are, in simple terms, are last defense. Should I fail, which I don't intend on doing, it will be your duty to take down Aizen with whatever forces are left."

Ichigo gave a nod. He had only caught the briefest glimpses of Yamamoto's power in the past when he had rescued Rukia, and that was from a great distance. He knew from word of mouth by the other Shinigami that the elderly man's powers were fire-based. Still...he had never gotten a true glimpse of what the First Division captain could do.

"What about the others that are fighting?" Ichigo questioned, looking to the fight between the Segunda, and the fight between Grimmjow and Wonderweiss, "What about them?"

"Let them continue. If they fall, we'll be responsible for finishing whatever is left."

Ichigo nodded, and continued to watch the seemingly hopeless fight against Aizen.

ooOoo

Harribel backed away, breathing heavily as she held her side. A clean cut running across her right midsection was bleeding copious amounts the crimson fluid, and she was pretty sure that if she hadn't moved when she had, she'd be dead.

"You alright?"

Harribel turned to her side to see the Vizard she had learned was named Love facing her. She gave a nod, deciding to not comment on the familiarity of the man for now, "Yes...though I can't help but feel that he's just toying with us."

The two watched as Stark and Shinji were trying to get the traitorous Shinigami from any angle possible, only meeting with failure. Aizen blocked, dodged, and countered with incredible ease, and his transformation seemed to have given him enhanced powers all around.

"We have to stop him. Something tells me if we let him go for too long..." Harribel grit her teeth, "If it wasn't for his damned Kyoka Suigetsu..."

Shinji and Stark quickly appeared by Love and Harribel's side, both looking worn down. Stark grumbled while holding up Lilinette, likely asking if she was alright. She had been firing nonstop, and it was likely taxing for the two to continually fire _**Cero**_ blasts at the rate they had been.

"Hey, Love...I think it's time to use Sakanade."

Love raised an eyebrow, "You sure?"

Shinji gave a nod, "It's now or never."

Love gave no verbal reply, instead holding his zanpakutou at his side. Shinji floated forward a bit, directing his attention towards Aizen, "Alright, Aizen. This is where it ends for you."

"Oh? How so, Shinji Hirako?" Aizen asked, his voice laced with its usual calm yet somewhat mocking tone, "From the looks of it, I'd say you're all running on the last legs of your strength."

Shinji held his sword out in front of him, and smirked, "If you think that you're sword is so special because it's able to manipulate your opponent's senses...then you've got another thing coming to you, Aizen." The Vizard pointed the blade downward, "Collapse, Sakanade."

Aizen watched with mild curiosity as Shinji's blade transformed. The pommel now had a large ring at the end, and the blade itself was thinner and had five holes within it. What was most peculiar, however, was the way the blade spun around Shinji's hand without him ever holding onto it.

"Hm...an interesting shape your shikai has there." Aizen commented.

"Isn't it? Too bad you can't have it, huh?" Shinji joked, "Take a good look at this blade, Aizen. It'll be the cause of your undoing."

Aizen detected a sudden aroma in the air. It was rather pleasing, but it triggered an alarm in the transforming Shinigami's mind. The Vizard noticed Aizen's sudden unease, "Uh oh...looks like something isn't right all of the sudden, huh?"

Aizen watched as Shinji and the others, as well as the ground below him, spun upward, as though he had been lifted and turned upside down. All the while Shinji continued to spin his blade around his wrist, "Welcome to the inverted world, Aizen."

Without any further explanation, Shinji and Love dashed forward, swords in hand. Aizen made to block, but felt a sudden pain run down his back and thigh. He whirled around, only to be blasted by a jet of water from below.

_"Inverted world...?" _Aizen thought, _"I guess I may have underestimated Hirako by never learning his shikai's ability. No matter, though. This will be mere child's play."_

Meanwhile, Stark and Harribel watched in mild amazement as Shinji managed to deliver another slash across Aizen's body, this time in the chest. Aizen, however, was looking in the opposite direction, and blocking away from where Shinji was aiming.

"What...how is he doing that?"

"Sakanade's special ability warps the visual senses of the opponent. Up and down, left and right, the direction one is facing and where one is attacking...they're all switched."

The two Espada looked to Love, who was taking a moment to catch his breath, "Is that what he meant by the inverted world? How come we're not seeing this?"

"Shinji can target specific opponent's with his shikai, so it's actually really helpful in a team." Love replied with a smile, "We may be able to pull this off yet."

Stark hummed in thought, "Optical illusion, huh? Aizen will figure it out sooner than later. We better finish him quickly."

"Right. I can't agree more."

With that, the trio flew towards Aizen, intent on taking him down.

ooOoo

Barragan was growing more irritated by the minute. He hadn't expected such a weak Shinigami to have such an annoying power at his disposal.

The former king of Hueco Mundo glared at the young Shinigami standing a fair distance away, a small kukri blade in hand, a calm expression on his face.

"It must be aggravating."

Barragan cocked his head to the side, "What are you talking about, boy?"

"I'm talking about the situation you're in. You see, my zanpakutou is the most ideal choice when going against you. Your powers are negated against mine as long as I'm within my 'shadow' world."

"Time is absolute, don't think that you're safe from me, Shinigami." Barragan retorted, hefting his ax, "I've dealt with your type plenty. You think you've got the advantage, only to slip up or make a error in judgment."

Shikamaru cracked his neck a bit while giving a look of indifference to the Espada, "Says the Arrancar that's gloating about his powers."

"_I'm_ not the one who's trying to avoid direct combat."

The Nara boy gave a grunt, "Point taken. However, Kasukakage's not made for offense as you can tell. It's...more of a support-based weapon."

Barragan let out a grumble, "Support, you say?"

The Espada felt a sudden rise in spiritual pressure directly behind him. Turning around, he saw a cloud of pink flower petals rushing towards him.

"How did-?"

The Segunda's words were cut off as he was engulfed in a sea of flower blossoms, but within a few seconds the petals had suddenly vanished, appearing as though they had turned to dust. Raising his now scratched and damaged skull up, he faced Byakuya Kuchiki, who stood within the realm of Shikamaru's shikai and the battleground.

"You see, Kasukakage's power allows me or anyone I permit to enter a small pocket universe that I have control of. The best part of it, however, is that time doesn't flow the same way as it would here. That includes your powers, Espada."

Shikamaru swiped his blade, and the rip between dimensions closed up. Seconds later, the Nara reappeared only a few feet away from the Arrancar, "I'm immune to your time-acceleration powers as long as I'm in here. Judging from the way your powers work, while they do work well, they aren't instantaneous."

Barragan let loose a ripple of reiatsu, "Don't act like you are above me, boy! I am a god! There is none that can surpass my powers; they are absolute, and even you will succumb to them in due time! All that bleed and breath face the same fate!"

Shikamaru's face morphed into an annoyed frown, "Obviously you weren't listening. I said your powers aren't effective in my dimension unless I let you enter."

"Hmmph. That may be, but what good will standing around do you? I've got all of eternity on my side. I can wait."

"Oh, don't get me wrong, I don't plan on sitting around here. Time _still_ flows here, but it's slower. The only reason it appears the same is because I've created a portal between my zanpakutou's shikai and this realm. In truth, time is actually flowing at about one third the rate it normally would."

"That's impossible." Barragan growled.

"No, it's not. It's Kasukakage. I don't mean to sound arrogant, but in my world, I'm the closest thing there is to a god."

Three more portals opened up around Barragan, and he was soon facing Byakuya, Kurotsuchi, and Soifon. He noticed that the petite captain of the Second Division was now holding a large weapon of sorts, while the eccentric captain of the Twelfth Division was speaking in a hushed tone, his hands glowing with yellow light. Byakuya was being encircled by his zanpakutou's pink petals, looking ready to release the floral storm upon the Espada.

"It's over, Espada." Shikamaru stated as he began to charge a ball of red flame in his hands.

It all happened suddenly. Mayuri shot a bolt of yellow light, what appeared to be Hado Number Sixty-three. Shikamaru followed up with Hado Number Thirty-one. Both kido spells crashed into Barragan, albeit with weakened force. Barragan, while singed by the two volatile kido, seemed for the most part fine. Then he was engulfed once more by a torrent of Byakuya's flower petal-shaped blades. He roared in pain as he felt his bones being cut apart, but as expected, Byakuya's attack eventually stopped, the petals once again fading into nothingness.

"Hah...hah..." Barragan looked up, his body mangled and beaten, "No. I'm the god of Hueco Mundo. I will not lose to ants such as yourselves!"

A black fog blew out from beneath, engulfing the surrounding area. However, the black miasma simply blew past the four openings within the shadow world of Kasukakage. Barragan noticed this and let out a roar of annoyance, "How? You should all be rotting away by now!"

Shikamaru shook his head, "Like I said, this dimension is separate from the one you're in, even in terms of the flow of time. I control all aspects of what enters and leaves this dimension, time included."

"That's not possible. Time flows without restraint."

"Yeah, but it flows as it does _only_ in this dimension. In the realm one _I'm_ in, it flows differently, and since I control the dimension, you can't do anything to me or anyone within it." Shikamaru twirled his kukri as he continued, "The only downside of this ability is obviously the fact that things are happening more quickly here. The longer I take to react, the greater the chance that my allies are killed while I do nothing. Twenty minutes in my world is an hour to those not within my dimension. That and the longer I use my shikai, the more energy that's depleted from me. If I run out of power while I'm in this little pocket universe, then I'm stuck, unless I can find some way to gather enough power to reactivate my shikai."

The two stared each other down, one infuriated, the other annoyed for having to repeat an explanation on their powers several times now.

"Nara, it's time..."

Shikamaru faced towards Soifon, who hefted her massive bankai up, "Roger that, Soifon-taichou." Shikamaru held his kukri out in front of him and opened up several more portals. Beads of sweat began forming on his brow from the strain of ripping so many holes in the space time continuum between the two realms, "Ready!"

Soifon lowered her weapon, which resembled a sort of portable missile launcher of sorts. She aimed through the small slot within the face shield before her, and grit her teeth, "Take this!"

The small portal where Soifon stood lit up with a blaze of fire, and the missile blasted off towards the skeletal Espada. Barragan quickly dodged the missile, which kept on going. It shot into one of the portals before vanishing. Seconds later, Barragan looked up to see the missile flying down towards him from one of the openings above. Again, Barragan dodged, and the missile shot into another rip in dimensions.

"Even if didn't dodge that projectile, it'd be destroyed by simply trying to reach me. It would explode before it ever made contact." Barragan stated as the missile disappeared within the shadows.

"Really?" Barragan faced Soifon, whose eyes were locked with his empty sockets, "If that's true, then why are you avoiding it at all?" Barragan blurred away as the missile shot towards him once more before fading into the inky blackness of Shikamaru's shikai while Soifon continued, "I'll tell you why. It's because even if you can cause things to age rapidly, you'd still get hit by the explosion, regardless of how much you may slow down or deteriorate it. The fact is, you're vulnerable right now."

"You insect! I'll-" He paused as he saw a flurry of petals flying towards him, and cursed his luck before dashing to the side, the petals missing their target before fading away as they neared him. Turning around sharply, he saw a flash of blue flames from yet another kido spell. The flames dispersed before ever reaching him, but he realized all to late the error he made.

A portal that was mere inches from his back began glowing.

"Damn!"

The sky erupted as Soifon's missile exploded.

ooOoo

Grimmjow felt a wave of heat wash over him as he jetted through the air. He spared a quick look into the air, and smirked, "Damn, those Shinigami aren't as weak as they look, heh." He watched as he saw a small ball of fire plummeting to the ground, "Looks like they got the old buzzard...tch, serves him right."

"Waaaaaah!"

Grimmjow whipped around and caught Wonderweiss by the hand, "In your dreams!" He flung the blond Arrancar over his shoulder, sending him crashing into a building. Grimmjow then opened up his clawed hands, "Try these on for size, hahaha!"

A hailstorm of _**Bala**_ crashed into the general area where Wonderweiss had impacted, sending up smoke and dust as the Sexta continued to rain blasts of energy down to the surface.

In truth, Wonderweiss was definitely a tough customer. He endured some incredibly powerful kicks and punches, and even negated Grimmjow's _**Gran Rey Cero**_ with a _**Cero**_ of his own. However, he was nowhere close to the Sexta in terms of speed.

That and Wonderweiss had no true memory retention, rationality, or intelligence. Aizen had modified him, from what he recalled, but he couldn't recall for what reason he had done so in such ways.

Grimmjow stopped his barrage, and stood in midair, waiting, "Come on, you bucktoothed bastard...I know you're still done there wait-"

A low boom sound alerted Grimmjow that Wonderweiss was behind him. He ducked under a blast of purple energy, and decked the younger Arrancar in the gut before snap kicking him. Wonderweiss flew high into the air before Grimmjow used Sonido to appear above him. The Sexta opened a hand and flexed it, blue beams of light extending from his fingertips.

"Gua-gh..."

"Too slow, Wonderweiss!"

Wonderweiss was sent crashing down by Grimmjow's _**Desgarr**__**ón**_. The Espada opened his other hand up, cutting his palm open with one of his finger nails, "Nothing personal, kid, but you'd be a hassle to deal with later..."

Wonderweiss tried in vain to remove the solidified claws of energy that pinned him to the ground. He looked up, his eyes widening as he watched a giant ball of blue light forming, "W-waaaaah-!"

"_**Gran Rey Cero**_!"

Grimmjow retracted his _**Desgarr**__**ó**__**n **_as a pillar of blue light shot up into the air, clearing several city blocks in the process. He frowned, "Tch, what a disappointment. The kid was modified, but didn't have any real talent...what good is a soldier who can't-"

The Sexta's words were cut off as an explosion went off in the distance. He turned towards the direction of the sound, only to see Harribel, Stark, and two of those Vizards, go flying off in different directions. He could see blood staining the skin and clothes of the four, which gave the Sexta a rare case of unease.

A feminine voice could be heard behind the Sexta, "What the hell did Aizen do to himself...?"

Grimmjow turned to see Cirucci Thunderwitch, Mosqueda Gantebainne, Sakura, Rukia, Isane, and Unohana all floating nearby. The Sexta gave a shrug while looking to Cirucci, "Hell if I know, but I think it has something to to do with the Hougyoku."

"The Hougyoku? Wasn't that sealed inside me?"

Sakura turned to Rukia, "Yeah, that was the name of the orb Aizen took out of you...what's it do, though?"

"It breaks down the border between Hollow and Shinigami. He used it to make modified Arrancar." Cirucci answered.

"So, what happened?" Mosqueda asked, looking towards Aizen, who in turn appeared to be facing towards Yamamoto.

Grimmjow shook his head, "Not sure, but Aizen just mowed down two of our strongest Espada and those Vizard guys. I know that he's powerful, but now, he's changed. I'm not liking it."

Unohana decided to speak up, "Those who've been injured are grouping together down below a few blocks from here. We should return to them..." She turned to the Arrancar, "Your name...it's Grimmjow Jeagerjaques, correct?"

"Yeah. What do you want?"

Unohana smiled, "Grimmjow, I'd like to ask you to keep a lookout for me. While we still have able fighters like Sakura, she is also a healer, and it would help if we had a powerful fighter like yourself to keep guard while we attend to the injured."

"Are you serious? Look..."

"Retsu Unohana."

"Right. Look, Unohana, I don't-"

"Please." Unohana closed her eyes, her smile still on her face. Grimmjow felt a sudden wave of dread wash over him, "I'm only asking you to simply keep guard over us. We're injured, and cannot fight and heal at the same time."

Grimmjow sighed, "Fine."

Unohana gave a smile, "Thank you, Grimmjow-san."

A spiritual pressure crashed down upon the group, and Grimmjow's eyes narrowed, "You have got to be shitting me! He survived?"

Wonderweiss's voice could be heard before concrete and steel were sent flying. The modified Arrancar let out a howl as he freed himself from the rubble, and looked around before turning towards Aizen's direction. Wonderweiss looked up to the sky, and let out a deafening cry, and his reiatsu began to soar to new heights.

"...okay, I don't recall him ever doing this before..." Grimmjow commented, "Oi, get back to the group. I need to stop him from doing whatever he's planning on doing."

The four Shinigami gave the Arrancar a nod before heading back towards the injured. The Sexta noted that the two Privaron Espada, however, stayed where they were. He said nothing, only giving them a nod before returning his attention to wailing Arrancar.

Grimmjow clenched a fist before taking off towards the modified Arrancar, ready to engage him in battle once more. Mosqueda and Cirucci did likewise, following close behind.

ooOoo  
ooOoo

Naruto was the first to step out of the _**Garganta**_, his eyes blinking out the light of the day as he did so. He drew out his blade, and took in the scenery while Nel and Ulquiorra stepped out behind him.

"It feels like the air's saturated with reiatsu..." Nel commented as she looked around. There was a large crater in the center of the fake Karakura Town, and it appeared to be still smoking from whatever explosion had caused it.

Ulquiorra was the first to notice Aizen and Ichigo floating in the distance, "Kurosaki is fighting Aizen directly. It looks like we arrived too late to assist Soul Society."

Naruto, with the help of his Pesquisa, was able to pick out several of his comrades, as well as most of the Shinigami.

"Good...it looks like Harribel and Stark are okay...just lying low for now. I think that one of the Shinigami is healing them, from the looks of things. Cirucci and Mosqueda are hurt, and so is Grimm-"

"So glad you could join us, Naruto-kun."

The three Arrancar froze, Naruto feeling a sudden presence weighing down on him. He grit his teeth; that damned Kyoka Suigetsu. Aizen must have set this illusion up on them the moment they entered, "How many...?"

Aizen looked to Naruto, and the three finally realized that Aizen had changed drastically. What used to be a man was now a figure covered in a white, cocoon-like skin...but Naruto could tell it was probably as hard as any hierro, if not more so.

"How many? Do you mean 'how many Shinigami and Arrancar came here to try and stop me?' or 'how many did I cut down?' or-"

"Bastard!"

Naruto's blade met air, the Media-Espada blurring away as a sword grazed his shoulders. Nel and Ulquiorra both backed away before calling forth their Resurrección. Naruto raised his blade to do likewise, but felt a hand clasp onto his wrist.

"That won't be necessary, Naruto-kun."

The blond looked to see Aizen holding his hand in place, "Rey de Zorros won't be needed right now. I'd rather not deal with you while the other ants are still roaming free. Rest assured, we _will_ fight."

Naruto saw Aizen's free hand place something in front of Naruto's chest, right over his Hollow hole. A small, purple cube. Naruto's eyes widened, "Aizen, you-"

The cube erupted, tendrils of purple and white light wrapping around him. Naruto had no time to react before he was sucked into the world within Aizen's _**Caja Negaci**__**ó**__**n**_. The cube slowly shrunk down to size before disappearing.

"Naruto..." Nel uttered, thunderstruck by what had just occurred. Aizen had removed Naruto from the equation, if only temporarily. Still...without him...

Ulquiorra's wings spread a bit, "Nel, don't lose focus."

"Right..." Nel spun her lance around in her hands before getting into a ready stance.

Aizen let out a low chuckle, as though he had heard an amusing joke, "You two realize that you're both outclassed by me, do you not?"

Nel and Ulquiorra gave no response, readying themselves to fight.

"I see...Ulquiorra, I'm surprised to see you here, your spear pointed at me of all people."

"Uzumaki made a valid point. What use is there in serving someone who will dispose of you when the war is over?"

Aizen hummed in thought, "I suppose that _is_ a valid point. Still, the fact that you both know you cannot win against me amuses me to no end."

"Well, we're not the only ones fighting, you know." Nel added.

Aizen needed no explanation to her comment, for a second later Ichigo Kurosaki, Vizard mask on face, appeared behind him with Tensa Zangetsu flaring with black and crimson.

_**"Getsuga Tenshou!"**_

Nel hefted her lance up before throwing, "_**Lanzador Verde**_!"

Ulquiorra aimed his right index finger towards Aizen, "_**Cero Oscuras**_..."

Beneath his white carapace, Aizen's lips curled into an amused smirk.

_"Fools...all of them..."_

**End of Chapter Fifteen: First off, before I say anything else, sorry about the unusually long wait. This semester of college has been long, and I've had less time than previous years to work on fanfiction. Don't worry though; the stories that I normally update are still active. I just can't guarantee speedy updates right now.**

**That aside, we've finally reached the moment we've all been waiting for...only to have Naruto thrown out of the picture. Cruel, huh? Like Aizen said, though, the two will fight. It'll be brutal, and it'll be cataclysmic, but it won't be in this chapter. It will happen though, so don't fret (too much).**

**While I'm on the topic of future chapters, I want your thoughts. I made one interlude chapter about Naruto's beginnings as an Arrancar. I've been debating on making another interlude/flashback chapter, but I'm not entirely sure. What are your thoughts? I do appreciate input. There's a poll on my profile, take a look if you want!**

**To finish things up, I'd like to thank Paradox Jast for looking over all this and catching the little things. Thanks for the help!**

**Well, until next time, thanks for reading!**


	17. Shattered Limits Part I

**Disclaimer: Naruto is the property of Masashi Kishimoto, and Bleach is the property of Tite Kubo...it still hurts to write this down every single time I make a new chapter...but I'll manage.**

**Chapter Sixteen: Shattered Limits-Part I**

Darkness.

Naruto was unable to figure out what were up and down as he floated in what he could only assume to be the miniature dimension that Aizen had imprisoned him in. The blond couldn't help but feel like he'd been slapped in the face. He hadn't been attacked. No, he had been cast aside for later; it was like a game to Aizen!

"So...how the hell do I get out of here?"

Naruto knew that it was more than possible to escape one of these pocket universes created via _**Caja Negación**_. Hell, he had seen Nel use it once on Nnoitra way back in the early days serving as her Fraccion. If Nnoitra could get out of one of these, then he could too!

The blond unconsciously touched the hilt of his blade, feeling a bit more secure with knowledge that he had Rey de Zorros at his side. Looking around, Naruto found no traces of light. He waved his hand in front of himself, unable to see anything.

"Tch, you think he'd at least give me a light source. Damn it, Aizen. I'm going to kill that bastard."

Cracking his neck, Naruto flexed a bit before releasing a wave of reiatsu. He felt the world around him reverberate in response, but nothing further. In fact, if anything, he felt as though his reiatsu was merely being deflected back at him by some unseen force.

This wasn't good. Naruto had no clear idea of what he needed to do to break out of this place, though it was supposedly within his capabilities to escape.

If he only had a clue about what to do. If time were more on his side, he'd be comfortable mulling things over and trying to figure out a way out of his prison, but he didn't have that luxury at the moment. Not as long as Aizen was alive and well.

Naruto released a stronger wave of reiatsu this time, which shook the area around him more, but showed no signs of weakening. The place merely deflected his spiritual pressure right back at him, as though he was in a world of reiatsu-resistant rubber.

Not giving in yet, the Media-Espada began to saturate the area in his spiritual power, only to feel the overwhelming reiatsu he generated come right back at him. He growled as he realized no progress was being made, and opened up a hand. An bright orange ball of energy formed, and Naruto finally got a good look at his surroundings...or lack thereof.

The dimension Aizen had sent him had no clear boundaries. He looked to his feet to see a surface below him. It appeared to be made of liquid judging by the way the surface moved. The horizon before him was rather non-existent, and from the looks of things, the place was a vast void of liquid covered...land. Still, how was it reflecting his reiatsu back at him?

Closing his eyes and dissipating his glowing orb of light, he took in a deep breath. There had to be a way out. All the Espada knew how to do it. While he never had the authority to use _**Caja Negación**_ due to his rank, Grimmjow had shown him the basics one day by using it on a random Hollow they ran across in Hueco Mundo.

Theoretically, each of those tiny cubes was a separate universe, so no one never ran into anything else while locked away inside of them. Once a _**Caja Negación**_ was used, it dissipated.

"Maybe..." Naruto thought, "...maybe I'm worrying too much about this. Panicking never helps." He continued floating in the black space while crossing his legs. He began meditating, concentrating on his reiatsu.

_"Oi, fox, you there?"_

_**"Of course I am. I see you've gotten us into another wonderful mess from the looks of things."**_

_ "Shut it. Now isn't the time. Any idea how we can bust out of here?"_

The Kyuubi let out a contemplative growl, _**"No, but I'm **_**certain**_** this place has boundaries. We've been sucked into another realm, so if we can just find a way to cross the rift between this realm and the one where Aizen is, we'll be fine."**_

_"I don't think I can make a __**Garganta**__ here. I don't sense any spiritual pressure outside of my own here."_

The Kyuubi was quiet for a moment before it spoke, _**"Perhaps you weren't digging deep enough."**_

Naruto gave an audible grunt, _"Yeah, maybe I need to release _Rey de Zorros_ and-"_

_**"No, you imbecile. I mean that maybe you're not digging into the deepest depths of your power. You're an Arrancar. While you have been alive you've feasted upon scores of Hollows."**_

_ "I'm not an Adjuchas anymore, fox. Those souls are all integrated into me permanently. I'm not like a Menos Grande where I can just be overcome by the sheer mass of souls within me." _Naruto replied, _"What once was a tight mixture is now a solid entity. They can't be separated."_

_**"Fool, you can still use the power you gained. Think of it like this; when you use your Resurrección, you use about what, fifty to sixty percent of your reiatsu reserves?"**_

Naruto nodded slowly,_ "Give or take. The other forty percent is just held back so that I can channel it later if I have to raise the bar in a battle."_

_**"Right. Considering you've gotten stronger since your last fight, what was once sixty percent of your power is now closer to fifty to fifty-five percent."**_ The demon fox explained, _**"If you use all of your power at once..."**_

_"I think I see where you're going. I can create a fracture in the supposed boundaries of this world, and break out."_

_**"It'll have to be all at once, and very quickly. This world obviously can deflect strong waves of reiatsu, but if you put enough force behind your power you should be able to break out."**_

"Right." Naruto spoke aloud, "I'll just have to dig deep inside of my reserves..."

His eyes still closed, Naruto began to call upon his reiatsu. He could feel the giant mass that was his spiritual energy begin to pulse. He mentally dug up more and more of his energy, what were once hundreds upon hundreds of Hollow souls now mere portions of his self.

It was close to five minutes when he halted suddenly. A strange sensation came upon him. He had called up a fraction of his power, but it seemed heavier than anything he had felt earlier from within him. Was it the Kyuubi?

No. This power, while his, felt like it belonged to both a human _and_ a Hollow. Not an Arrancar though.

He studied the chunk of energy within him, rolling it over in his mind as he began to frown. He soon filtered out any spiritual residue that didn't resemble what he was looking at, and found that the enigma of reiatsu was in fact two separate entities. What was most intriguing, however, was that these two portions seemed to be _exactly _like his reiatsu.

This would be normal with a high level Hollow or Espada. What they ate became a part of them, though faint traces of the former Hollows always clung to the reiatsu, usually only noticeable to the being in control, and no one else. However, _these_ portions of reiatsu were seemingly pure. It was as though Naruto had seemingly eaten what appeared to be almost exact replicas of himself eons ago when he had been a mere Hollow. How though? That was impossible...

Naruto felt a sudden spike in his power before it suddenly dropped, and he opened his eyes to see two wisps of light shoot out of his chest. He blinked as the wisps erupted, blinding him momentarily.

He slowly opened his eyes, and when he did, he found his voice to suddenly be gone. He stared, unable to believe his eyes. This couldn't be. How could it be real?

"...Naruto..."

"Ah..." Naruto's voice was caught in his throat, "Wh-who...how did you...?"

"We've been with you since the day you were born...son..."

ooOoo

Ichigo coughed up blood, the crimson fluid leaking down his mask as he breathed heavily, _**"Damn...he's...not even scratched."**_

Nel held her lance with her right arm, the other lying limp and broken at her side, "Ichigo, are you alright?'

_**"Fine...just exhausted." **_The Vizard boy answered, _**"How about Ulquiorra?"**_

The Cuatra had called forth his second form shortly after they had engaged Aizen in battle. It didn't seem to do much, but he was at least able to regenerate his legs, which had been lobbed off by Aizen.

"I find it rather amusing how you three continue to fight me, even after realizing how fruitless it is to do so." The trio looked to Aizen, who had his blade resting at his side, "Rest assured, you have been performing well. I have not been using Kyoka Suigetsu's powers like I normally do, so any time you've managed to avoid my attacks or clash steel with me, it was real."

Ichigo growled. Aizen really was arrogant, but at the same time he could back up his words with his actions. He had even gone as far as to say that everything Ichigo had done up to this point was planned out by him.

"Unfortunately, I'm afraid our little bout will have to end here." He lifted his blade so it was raised before him, "I'll be sure to make this as quick as-"

_Fwooosh!_

_ Clang!_

Aizen's words were cut off as a large metallic object wrapped around him, black chains holding him in place. The traitor looked down to the source of the chains to see Sakura holding her shikai in one hand by the chains, the other hand covered by a gauntlet.

"Sakura-san. I'm surprised to see you approaching me. Perhaps you think that this will do any good for the others?"

Sakura glared at Aizen, "I don't know. Although, I can say right now that no enemy has ever tried to block my gauntlets directly. Let's see if there's a reason for that."

The pink haired Shinigami yanked on the chain connecting her gauntlet, pulling Aizen with it. The transformed captain came flying towards Sakura, who cocked back her gauntlet-covered fist.

"Hrraaaaaaaaaaaaaah!"

The buildings surrounding Sakura shook as she connected with Aizen's jaw. There was an audible crack, and a white blur went flying through several buildings before hitting a brick wall and coming to a stop.

Sakura slipped her other hand into her now free gauntlet and blasted off the rooftop, "Even if your power and mine are leagues apart, I can't just sit here and watch you destroy this town!"

Ichigo was the only one who saw what was happening. Aizen had appeared beside Sakura, and delivered a clean cut to her side. Sakura's eyes widened suddenly, as though she had snapped out of a trance. She looked to her side, confusion on her face, "H-how...?"

"I admire your valor, Haruno, but unfortunately such foolhardy actions will get you nowhere in a fight where I can control what you sense."

Sakura's surprised expression soon morphed into a grin, "Got you."

The Fourth Division officer's hand grabbed onto Aizen's wrist that held his blade. Aizen gave a hum of amusement, "Oh? What do you plan on doing?"

The transformed captain's question was answered by the sudden ripple of a powerful spiritual pressure. Aizen looked up in time to see a figure with a white captain's haori tied around their left arm, sword ready to slice him in two.

Ichigo and the two Arrancar watched as Aizen was sent to the ground, a gigantic dust cloud being kicked up by the impact. The figure then turned to Sakura, "Thanks for the help, Haruno. How bad is the wound?"

Sakura managed to laugh, "Heh...I'll survive. Unohana-taichou's going to kill me if she sees me like this, but I'll deal with that when it happens." She looked down to city below, "I'm going to go heal the Espada that were helping us. I think I sense one of them nearby."

"Be careful."

The healer smiled weakly, "I'd tell you the same, but judging from your son, I probably don't have much to worry about."

Sakura flew off a ways from the newcomer. Seconds later he spun around, blade blocking Aizen's Kyoka Suigetsu, "Isshin Kurosaki. I was wondering when you'd step in."

The Kurosaki patriarch smirked, "You were expecting me? I guess I should be flattered then, huh?"

Aizen gave a chuckle, "I suppose you believe that you're going to be able to stop me?" The former captain shook his head, "It's too late for that, Kurosaki. I've already completed my transformation."

Isshin's eyes widened as he felt a sudden and abnormal rise in Aizen's reiatsu. Isshin had been warned by Sakura when he entered the fake town about what Aizen had become, though the details were of course rather sketchy. He seemed to be a hybrid between a Hollow, but not quite an Arrancar, and not quite a Vizard either.

No, Aizen was...different.

"Great, I was hoping it wouldn't get any worse, either. Dumb thing to hope for, I suppose." Isshin grumbled, holding his zanpakutou before him, unsure of what to expect.

ooOoo

Ichigo looked to his father through his Vizard mask. Part of him expected to suddenly wake up, only to find himself in his bed, sleeping.

Isshin Kurosaki was a Shinigami. From the looks of things, a Shinigami captain at some point, if that haori tied around his shoulder was any indication.

"Who...who the hell is that?"

The teen and the two Arrancar beside him turned to see a haggard looking Stark floating behind them. Nel beamed at the sight of the Primera, "Stark-san! Thank goodness; Naruto was right about you being alive!"

Stark didn't say anything, but continued to look towards the elder Kurosaki. Ichigo noticed and spoke, _**"That's my old man. I don't know why he's here...and I never knew he was a Soul Reaper...but..." **_Ichigo was silent for a few seconds as he gathered his thoughts, _**"I'm sure he had a good reason for all of it. I can only imagine why, so...I won't worry about that right now."**_

"Hm. So, it appears being a Soul Reaper runs in the family, huh?" Stark remarked as he pulled out his pistols, "Well, he's tough, but I think Aizen's pulling another transformation on us. Look."

The group looked to see the carapace on Aizen beginning to crack. The stifling reiatsu pressed down upon them, and they watched as the shell around Aizen began to dissolve away. Brown hair fell upon Aizen's shoulders, and they were once again looking upon the face of the former Fifth Division captain. He now had gray eyes with purple sclera, and his overall body was slimmer than before, though he still had a white cloak of sorts covering his frame.

"His power...compared to when he first fought the captains...it's..." Stark growled in frustration, "Damn it, none of us are in any shape to take him on."

"He won't spare us, Stark." Ulquiorra spoke, black wings spread fully as he held a glowing lance in hand, "We should help Kurosaki's father."

"I'm for that idea." Nel seconded.

"Same here." Rang in a third voice.

Stark looked to his side to see Barragan a good distance away from them, black cloak billowing around him, ax in hand, "Barragan? I thought..."

"You thought I was dead? From that weak missile attack? Hmmph. Don't insult me like that, Coyote. I used to be the King of Hueco Mundo, after all." He held his ax loosely at his side, "It's about time I pay that damned Shinigami back for what he did to my kingdom."

Nel gave a small smile, "Still sore about that, are we?"

"Silence, Oderschvank! Don't think that just because we have a common enemy that you can-"

"Can this wait until after we're done fighting?" Stark sighed, "Come on, Ichigo's already going on ahead."

The Arrancar all looked towards Aizen, and Barragan let out a growl of annoyance, "Right. The sooner we finish off Aizen, the better."

ooOoo

Naruto backed away slightly from the two figures standing before him. He was hallucinating. Being stuck alone in this realm by himself must have gotten to him a lot sooner than he expected. Insanity was slowly sinking into his brain, and-

"He thinks he's going nuts, Kushina. I told you this was risky." commented a tall male blond.

A woman with red hair that ran down the length of her back gave a sigh, "Oh, stop talking like that. He's right here." She turned to Naruto and gave a warm smile, "Naruto...you're not dreaming. We're real."

Naruto gripped Rey de Zorros by the handle, "Why are you here?"

Minato, a man Naruto bore a striking resemblance to in both hairstyle and color, gave a grin, "Easy. We've been a part of your being since the day you were made a Jinchuuriki. We've been a part of you."

"H-huh?"

Kushina took a step forward. Naruto finally noticed a ethereal light surrounding his mysterious guests, "Naruto...I'm Kushina Uzumaki...your mother. This is Minato Namikaze...you probably remember him as the Yondaime Hokage. He's your father."

For a few minutes they stood their in near silence, the only sounds being Naruto breathing and the quiet sound of the shimmering light surrounding his two supposed parents. He grit his teeth before exhaling sharply, "If you two are real, let alone my parents..." His eyes narrowed, "How come you're not both in Soul Society or existing as some random Hollows in Hueco Mundo? The Elemental Nations have changed drastically, and the ninja system is no more. So...explain."

Minato, or so he was called, spoke, "Naruto, as you know, I placed the Kyuubi in you at birth due to...circumstances that would take too long to explain at the moment. Just understand that an enemy was threatening your mother and your safety, as well as the entire village of Konoha. We had to place the fox inside of you."

Naruto turned to Kushina, who gave a slow nod, "It's true, Naruto. It was...a hard decision for us, but we had to do it. We both died as a result of that night for different reasons. The Kyuubi used to be inside of _me_ until an enemy removed it from me. I died as a result shortly after it was placed inside you...so..." She left the rest of her explanation unsaid. Naruto was able to connect the dots. He surprised himself with how well he was taking all of this into stride.

"We decided to place a portion of our chakra inside of you. Oddly enough, when you died in that battle against Pain, our chakra stuck with you, and became a sort of anchor for your mother's soul. Her soul was in a sort of limbo I guess you could say. Seeing as Hollows and Shinigami rarely visited the realm of Konoha at the time, she wasn't in any real danger and wasn't brought to Soul Society. She kind of...just wandered."

Kushina picked up where Minato left off, "So, when you died...well, you were in real pain, from what I could tell after studying your memories. The moment you became a Hollow, my soul sort of just...integrated into you. One moment I was a wandering spirit, the next I'm inside my son's soul. It was unexpected."

"Okay...how come I never felt your presence?" Naruto asked.

"You devoured me, Naruto." Kushina replied, smile still on her face.

Naruto's eyes widened, "W-wait, what?"

"You were a newly created Hollow. It's not your fault. I was the first soul you ever consumed, which makes sense considering that I was already a part of you. Don't feel bad though; you never _actually_ ate me, but your reiatsu simply overwhelmed and swallowed me up."

Naruto bit his lower lip for a moment before looking to Minato, "What about you...how did you end up inside me?"

Kushina looked to Minato, who nodded to his wife before looking to his son, "Kushina and I sort of searched for each other."

"Huh? How?"

Minato held Kushina's hand, and Naruto noticed a faint glow from where their fingers met, "We resonated to one another. We may have been mere souls within Hollows, but seeing as a portion of my chakra, which was converted to reiatsu, was inside of you, Kushina was able to find me and unconsciously guide you to the Hollow that had devoured me."

"What?"

"Naruto, your father had been consumed by a Hollow when you became a Jinchuuriki. While most Hollows knew nothing about Hueco Mundo, a select few that were older knew of it and it's rich supply of life force held by ninja. Minato managed to attract it with a certain jutsu that worked as Hollow bait would. His life force was eaten aside from a small portion left inside of you. After the deed was done with the Kyuubi, the Hollow left that world."

"Wait...that Hollow...if it ate you...then it must have also eaten..."

Minato grinned, "Yep. You've got Hiruzen Sarutobi, as well as the Shodai Hokage and Nidaime as well. Though they're only minuscule amounts of power, they're a part of you."

"So...why aren't they here as well?"

Kushina decided to explain, "We're only able to do this," She moved her hand about herself and Minato, "due to the fact that each of us makes up a part of you. We're able to coexist within you without being devoured completely. Since a part of your father's soul was inside you, when you consumed the Hollow that ate him, he was able to reform a complete soul and exist as I do."

Naruto pinched the bridge of his nose as he thought, "...I guess that makes sense...but..." He looked to his parents and frowned deeply, "It's because of me that you both haven't received a proper afterlife."

"Proper?" Minato repeated, laughing, "Naruto, we're a part of you! You're our son! Our flesh and blood; spending it with our only child is not a punishment to us!"

Kushina looked to Minato, "We're together, and exist within your own soul, Naruto. If that's considered to be an improper afterlife, then I don't want anything else." She wiped a few stray tears from her eyes, "I know you've been through a lot, Naruto. It was lonely growing up, and I regret that we couldn't be there for you during your mortal life..."

"Mom..." Naruto started.

"Naruto, understand that we've always been there for you in spirit. Every battle you fought as a Hollow, every time you found a little more power within you...we were there, giving you what we could offer." Kushina was shedding tears freely now, "We love you, Naruto. That's why we're here."

The Media-Espada gave a weak smile, his own vision blurring slightly from the moisture in his eyes, "So...this is what it's like, huh? To have a family..." He looked up, grinning, "I'm happy to have finally met my parents...even if it's after my mortal life, heheh."

Minato, who had tears pricking the corners of his eyes, laughed, "We're both proud of you, Naruto. You've become powerful, even without the Kyuubi's added power."

Naruto was suddenly caught in the embrace of his mother. He felt her shake a bit as she quietly cried into his chest. Minato walked up, placing an arm on Naruto's shoulder while the other was wrapped around his wife.

Slowly, Naruto did likewise, holding onto both his parents as he ignored the temporary blurred vision from crying. His parents' spiritual glow gave off a warmth as he held them both, he noticed. He felt rejuvenated suddenly, ready to take on the world.

"You better get going so you can help your friends." Minato stated calmly, "They're all in need of your strength right now."

"Yeah..." Naruto agreed, "That freak Aizen's done something weird to himself thanks to the Hougyoku. I don't know what it was...but it was...not right."

Kushina piped in, "Naruto, there's a trick to escaping this place, and it's relatively simple."

"There is?" Naruto asked, "What is it?"

"Well, honestly, you had the right idea a short while ago." Minato answered, "You have to simply cause the boundaries of the _**Caja Negación**_ to collapse."

"What, you mean I just have to use my reiatsu and destroy this place?" Naruto looked around before scratching his head, "Well...I sort of tried that before."

"Not with _all_ of your power." Kushina stated with a grin, "We both know that you have much more power at your disposal."

Naruto exhaled deeply, "I guess that's true. I just don't want to exhaust myself before I fight Aizen."

"You won't," laughed Minato, "Your our son; you've got more energy than you know what to do with. You'll recover quicker than you realize."

The blond Arrancar chuckled, "That's also true..." He looked to his parents, his smile drooping slightly, "I'm glad I finally got to meet you two."

Kushina brushed a hand over Naruto's cheek, "We'll be with you through all of it. Don't worry; you can do anything if you only believe in yourself."

"Heheh...thanks, Mom." Naruto grinned, "I'll be sure to tell Shikamaru and Sakura about you two when I'm all done with Aizen. They'll be happy to hear about this."

His parents both held Naruto for a few moments longer before they both let out a sudden flash of light. Naruto was once again by himself, floating in the dark abyss of the _**Caja Negación**_. He felt his parents' presence weaken, but in the back of his mind he could still sense them deep within his soul.

With renewed determination, Naruto inhaled and exhaled slowly, then let out a wave of reiatsu. He could feel the pocket universe deflecting his spiritual pressure back at him, fighting to contain him.

_**"It's weakening, Naruto. Keep at it."**_

Naruto closed his eyes and strained to push out more of his power. The reverberations of reiatsu became weaker and weaker, a clear sign to the blond that he was starting to make progress.

His body began to shake from the strain after about two minutes had passed. He began to yell at the top of his lungs as he felt his body reaching it's limit. A part of him was tempted to release his Resurrección, but he forced himself not to. Any wasted energy would put him at a disadvantage against Aizen. He would break out of this prison without the assistance of his Resurrección's power.

Slowly but surely, he felt the world around him collapsing. He opened a single eye and saw cracks of light forming around the realm, shards of black falling to the liquid bottom as he tore apart his cage.

With a final roar, Naruto released a mighty blast of energy, and the world around him went white...

ooOoo

Isshin and Ichigo floated next to each other, both weary and at their limit. Aizen's new form was above and beyond what they had expected. His spiritual pressure was like a barrier, and the Hougyoku's powers seemed to only make fighting him all the more difficult.

Ichigo turned to the four Arrancar that had joined up with his father to fight. Ulquiorra was currently regenerating an arm while Nel was struggling to keep her lance up. Barragan, who kept himself at a distance, was gripping his ax tightly while directing what Ichigo assumed to be a death glare towards Aizen. Stark was now holding two blades made of blue spiritual power in either hand while several wolves made of similar energy surrounded him.

"Do you understand now?" Aizen asked, "I am above all of you; I've ascended past the limits of both Hollow and Shinigami." He held Kyoka Suigetsu at his side, his posture relaxed and confident, "No matter what you may throw at me, I will not be taken down."

"You call what you've done ascension?" Nel questioned, "No, Aizen; you've destroyed what made you who you are. You've given up what made you strong to start with and abandoned the humanity in you. Look at you; you've given into Hollowfication, and are slowly becoming more and more of a monster."

"Monster, you say?"

Nel felt a sharp pain, and watched as her arm that held her weapon fell to the ground below, "Ah...ah..."

Aizen flicked his blade, blood flying off its tip, "What right does a being that was born from a Hollow have to call me a monster? I gave you Espada purpose. I gave you reason. Without me, you all would have continued to roam Hueco Mundo as mere abominations waiting to meet your demise by the sword of a Shinigami or the jaws of a stronger Hollow."

Nel's vision began to blur as she plummeted to the town below, _"Forgive me, everyone...it seems I wasn't strong enough..."_

"Nel!" Stark shouted. He charged towards Aizen, blades glowing with reiatsu. Ulquiorra flexed his wings before doing likewise, lance in hand.

Aizen blocked Stark's attacks with a single arm, his other charging up a kido, "For the Primera, I must admit you've come to disappoint me, Stark."

Stark ignored the taunts from Aizen, and focused on trying to find an opening. Blades clashed against one another, but Aizen seemed to show no weakness in his defense for the Primera.

From the corner of his eye, he saw a green light heading towards Aizen. The Hollowfied Shinigami blurred away as Ulquiorra's _**Lanza de **__**Relámpago**_ shot off towards a nearby building before exploding, clearing several city blocks in the process.

Now Aizen was fighting off two Espada level Arrancar, smirking all the while. He flexed his open hand that was charging up a kido spell, and then aimed his hand towards Ulquiorra, "_**Hado Number 73**_._** Soren Sokatsui**_."

Ulquiorra's eyes were blinded as bright flames of blue smashed into him, knocking him away with enormous force. Stark cursed under his breath as he watched the Cuatra fall, knocked out cold by Aizen's powerful kido.

"Stark, move!"

Aizen and the Primera looked to see two wolves suddenly clamp down on the transformed captain's feet. Stark flew back as the wolves exploded, pillars of blue light shooting into the sky as Aizen was caught in the blast.

Three more wolves remained by Stark's side. He gave them a stern look, "Lilinette, let's rejoin. I'm not too keen on you and I being separated while fighting Aizen."

For a few moments, Lilinette looked ready to argue. The trio of wolves gave a growl, but upon seeing Stark frown, they stopped, and formed into one wolf before vaporizing and returning to Stark.

"Thanks, Lilinette. I don't want Naruto to come back only to find out that I was letting you go and destroy yourself by blowing up constantly."

The gun in Stark's right hand sighed, "You're just a big baby, Stark."

"Whatever, let's stay focused." Stark let his swords vanish and pulled out his two pistols from their holsters, "Ready?"

"Ready."

The two waited for the clouds to clear up. Aizen was obviously unharmed, judging from the look on his face. He gave an amused smile to the Primera before speaking, "You managed to catch me off guard. It wasn't strong enough, though."

Stark prepared to engage with Aizen once more, but he stopped as a giant blast of water smashed into Aizen. Looking down, Stark saw Harribel standing on the roof of a building, breathing heavily but still standing. Her gash she had received earlier appeared to be healed, and he could only assume that it was thanks to the Shinigami medic that had jumped in earlier.

Harribel was beside Stark a moment later, "Sorry for taking so long. Sakura-san insisted on healing my wounds before I returned to battle."

"I figured as much." Stark aimed his pistols forward, "I don't think that attack of yours did anything, though."

"Not surprised. It wasn't that effective against him _before_ he transformed, either."

Sousuke Aizen, now soaking wet, watched the Tercera and Primera with the same confident smirk on his lips, "Harribel, you've managed to recover nicely thanks to Haruno-san."

Harribel raised her weapon and began generating a swirling mass of water around herself, "Aizen...at one point in my life I would have followed you to hell and back. I only wish I had been more aware of your true goals earlier in my life as an Espada."

"So you view me as a person who is evil?"

"I have no right to place such titles as 'good' or 'evil' on anyone. You are power-hungry though, and going beyond what you should."

"I never saw you as a philosopher, Harribel."

The Tercera grit her teeth, "You're not evil, but...you go against what I believe in."

"Really? What exactly do you believe in that makes you raise your blade against me, then?" Aizen questioned.

"You wish to take the lives of innocent mortals so that you may create a key to reach the Soul King. No amount of death can be considered a just means to an end."

Aizen shook his head, "You look at this from too small of a perspective, Harribel. I don't blame you, nor do I blame anyone else, for being unable to comprehend my plan." Aizen raised his blade so that it was pointing upward in front of him, "Failed creations like yourselves are of no use to me anymore, though. I will end your lives here, and after I've taken all of the souls necessary to make the Ouken, I'll proceed to take over Soul Society."

"You're insane. Doing that will destroy the balance between worlds."

"No, I'm merely stepping over set limits. The spot that would rule over the heavens is vacant. No one has ever sought to claim it. I, however, will claim that seat as my own." He held out a hand and grasped at the air, "While the Shinigami are content with obeying the orders of the Central Forty-six and being mindless drones, I always strove to go beyond that." Aizen's smirk became more of a grin, "Is it such a horrid thing to want power that is within your grasp, Harribel?"

"Absolute power corrupts absolutely." The Tercera retorted.

"A cliché statement from a narrow-minded individual." Aizen stated as he began walking a circle around Harribel and Stark, "I gave you all a chance to follow me to glory; you made your choices."

Harribel raised her blade before blasting a torrent of water at her former commander. Aizen blurred away before the water ever reached him. The Tercera instinctively raised her blade, and watched as it snapped in two as Aizen cut through it. Stark pulled the triggers of his pistols, and let loose a volley of _**Cero**_. Aizen dashed away, avoiding the blasts with relative ease.

Aizen felt himself slow down suddenly. He turned in time to see Barragan blasting a miasma of his _**Respira**_ in his direction. Aizen forced himself to move, well aware of the danger behind the Segunda's powers.

"_**Gran**_..."

Aizen whirled around to see a yellow light being emitted from Harribel.

"..._**Rey**_..."

About forty-five degrees to his left was Stark, holding up a single hand while forming a blue ball of reiatsu as well.

"..._**Cero**_!"

Barragan, Harribel, and Stark shot red, yellow, and blue super-powered blasts respectively, all of them colliding with Aizen. The shockwave emitted caused some of the closer towers to crumble away as the three different colored blasts formed a single explosion of white.

Off in the distance, Unohana stood with Isane, watching the battle with observant eyes.

"Unohana-taichou, Sakura's over-"

"I know, Isane. We must trust that she's taking care of herself and the others." The Fourth Division captain looked to the slowly recovering Shinigami and Arrancar who had fought, "Our job is to heal, though."

"Unohana-taichou, I can't just stand here while Sakura-"

Unohana placed a gentle hand on her lieutenant's shoulder, "Isane, please...I need you to be strong for me. For everyone. They need you right now. In the worst case scenario, we're in charge of making sure the survivors are capable of escaping from Aizen so that we can regroup and gather strength until we can plan another attack."

"I..." Isane sighed, "Yamamoto-sotaichou was taken out, though...if he was defeated...how can _we_ hope to defeat Aizen?"

"We have to have faith in our own abilities, that's how."

The two glanced over to Apache, who was walking on her own, albeit with a slight limp.

"Apache-san, please don't strain yourself."

Apache stopped walking upon Unohana's request, "Sorry, Unohana-san." She leaned against a slab of a fallen building, "I just don't want to hear any doubting from anyone. Aizen's strong, sure, but he's on his own against all of us."

"Unohana-taichou!"

The group turned to the voice of Shikamaru, who was followed by Rangiku and Hiyori, who were carrying the beaten forms of Grimmjow, Cirucci, and Mosqueda, "We found them lying near Yamamoto-sotaichou's body."

The terminology didn't escape Unohana's ears, "..._body_?"

"I-I..." Shikamaru looked down, "Unohana-taichou...I approached him after that one Arrancar that sealed away his flames exploded and he used that kido...and...Aizen must have escaped the attack. I didn't sense a shred of reiatsu from the sotaichou..."

If someone had dropped a pin right then and there, it would have been heard loud and clear by all those awake and aware, "I see..."

Rangiku spoke next, "Unohana-taichou...seeing as Kyoraku-taichou and Ukitake-taichou are both inactive...I believe that leaves you in charge of our group."

All eyes were now upon Unohana. For what felt like an eternity, she stood there, unmoving, her eyes fixed upon the distant fight taking place.

"Please retrieve Yamamoto-sotaichou's body, and continue to search for any survivors."

Shikamaru and Rangiku both bowed before setting down Grimmjow and vanishing with a quick flash step. Hiyori stayed a moment longer, her gaze falling upon the unconscious group of Vizards. She turned around and vanished, likely to continue her search as well.

"Aizen's...still fighting...?"

The Fourth Division captain looked towards the slowly rising form of Grimmjow. She frowned, and made her way towards the Sexta, "You shouldn't move. Please sit while I attend to your injuries."

"I-I can take care of him, Unohana-san."

The Shinigami captain watched as Orihime made her way towards the Espada, and felt her frown turn into a small smile, "Very well, Orihime. Please don't overextend your strength, though."

Orihime gave a beaming smile to the captain, "I won't."

The teenager began to summon her Souten Kisshun, smiling as she met the gaze of the Espada. Grimmjow quirked an eyebrow before looking away, "What are you so happy about?"

"Well...someone needs to be positive at a time like this."

"...tch, that's a stupid reason..." He noticed her wince a bit as she continued working her magic on his wounds, "...but...maybe it's not such a bad idea..."

"Grimmjow...do you think Naruto is alright?"

"Naruto?" Grimmjow laughed, "That dolt is too damn stubborn to kick the bucket while the rest of us are still sticking our necks out for this world. Yeah, he's alright."

Orihime looked down a bit, smiling wider, "Good. I saw Nel and Ulquiorra arrive, and then Naruto was with them, but...Aizen trapped him in some kind of teleporting device...and he was gone."

"_**Caja Negación.**_"

Grimmjow and Orihime noticed Mila Rose approach them, and Grimmjow grunted, "Aizen stooped to that kind of technique, huh?" He shook his head, "Yeah, Naruto will be back before you know it."

Mila Rose gave a nod, "I've been told by Harribel-sama that Espada-level Arrancar can escape it if they wish due to their high reiatsu levels." She watched as Orihime continued healing Grimmjow, moving her glowing bubble of spiritual power over his legs, "Though, I have to admit, it's kind of scary without him here right now."

"I know..." Orihime spoke, "Naruto told me to be strong though. He said that I had powers that were very valuable and special. That's why I'm here, and not in the front lines...still..."

Grimmjow noticed her voice drop a bit, "What?"

"I can't help but wonder how different this would have been if Ichigo and the others didn't need to go to Hueco Mundo to rescue me. Maybe if I had just-"

"Shut up with that kind of talk."

Orihime looked to the Sexta, who was slowly sitting up fully, "Well, it's true...if I was stronger I-"

Grimmjow grabbed Orihime by the collar of her dress, pulling her so that she was inches from his face, "It's not your damn fault, alright? Geesh, I swear, you women can be so annoying with the way you upset yourselves...hell, if it wasn't for you I'd probably still not have an arm. Hell, I'd be dead."

The orange haired teen looked away for a moment before smiling, "I...guess that's a good point..."

"It was annoying watching over you, sure...but you're not that bad. At least you don't gripe all the time like Apache does."

"Hey!"

Orihime struggled not to laugh. It was almost surreal; laughing while in a war zone. She never expected to be in the middle of such a dangerous place, healing all the injured. Strangely enough, even though she was afraid, she found that she wasn't concerned about her own safety as much as she was for those around her. She _wanted_ to protect those she cared about, and found strength in those thoughts.

Grimmjow felt a hand touch his, and upon glancing down he saw that it was Orihime's. He was about to ask her what she was thinking, but she beat him to the punch, "You're a nice guy, Grimmjow. Underneath all that rough and hard exterior...I can see that there's a real reason why Naruto and you are such good friends. The fact that you continue to protect us is only further proof that I'm right about you."

The Sexta felt his face heating up ever so slightly, and growled while pulling his hand away, "Yeah right! Like I'd give a damn about that dolt, or any of you..."

Orihime laughed, "It's okay, Grimmjow. I'll keep your secret."

"Tch, there isn't any secret to keep."

Mila Rose chuckled before walking past, giving a teasing grin to Grimmjow as she made her way towards Apache and Sun-Sun. When she was out of earshot, Grimmjow spoke up, "Hey...Orihime..."

"Hm?" Orihime took note that it was one of the first times he had addressed her by name, and the way he said it was softer than his usual gruff tone that he used.

"Thanks. Also, I don't think you're weak. People like you aren't weak; they just don't fight the same way Naruto I do."

Orihime blushed a bit, "O-oh...well...thank you, Grimmjow."

"Yeah, just don't go reading into it."

ooOoo

"_**Getsuga Tenshou**_!"

_**"Getsuga Tenshou!"**_

Isshin and Ichigo both launched waves of concentrated reiatsu towards Aizen, who deflected them both with a swipe of his blade. The father and son duo didn't let that phase them, and jetted towards their opponent.

"Why is that you continue to fight me? You're like cockroaches; squash one and another one creeps out of the wall."

Isshin Kurosaki faded into view behind Aizen, swinging Engetsu in an attempt to bifurcate him from the abdomen. Whirling around, Aizen's Kyoka Suigetsu met Engetsu, and the two created sparks. Ichigo was at Aizen's side, his black zanpakutou thrust forward to stab Aizen in the side of his chest.

Unfortunately, Ichigo's blade was stopped as it made contact with Aizen's body. He blinked through his mask, _**"W-what?"**_

"Have neither of you noticed?"

Isshin's gaze narrowed as he held Aizen's blade at bay with his own, "Noticed what?"

Aizen clicked his tongue against his teeth as though he was scolding a child, "So neither of you haven't...what a shame."

_** "What the hell are you babbling about? Noticed **_**what****_?"_**

"I'm talking about the difference in our powers. How do you think you were unable to pierce my skin just a moment ago?" He gave them a moment to digest what he was getting at, "It's simple; if a Shinigami's reiatsu is great enough, he can simply prevent his opponent from harming him with his spiritual pressure, using it as a sort of armor. It's a lesson all Shinigami learn in the Academy, and apparently neither of you retained or ever learned about it."

Aizen's blade flashed in front of Ichigo suddenly, and a second passed before his mask cracked while blood sprayed out from his chest, "Gggh...gah!"

"Ichigo!"

"Don't get distracted now, Isshin."

Isshin felt his sword buckle under a sudden pressure before cracking, and a sudden pain washed over his body. Aizen walked past the Kurosaki patriarch, who began falling with his son, "I had expected more out of the two of you. You're a Shinigami and Vizard, though, so perhaps my expectations were too high."

The sound of metal cutting through air rung in Aizen's ears, and he moved in time to catch Barragan's Gran Caída, the giant ax that he held in his Resurrección form. Aizen's smirk remained on his face as he pushed Barragan back, "Still harboring a grudge I see."

"Aizen...I vowed ages ago that I would kill you for taking my kingdom from me. Today, I will do just that."

"Really?" Aizen held his sword in front of him, pointing it towards the Segunda, "Be my guest, then."

Barragan vanished via Sonido, reappearing behind Aizen. Ax clashed with sword, Barragan laughing as he struck Aizen's zanpakutou, "You're foolish to be attacking me so closely, Aizen."

"Normally, I'd agree. However, I believe you're forgetting something."

"Hm?" Barragan's eye sockets glowed as he watched the skin of Aizen's hands decaying due to the effects of Barragan's Resurrección. This was to be expected, but something else was occurring as well. With the decaying skin came new, healthy skin, replacing that which was being eaten away by Barragan's accelerating aging power, "How are you doing that? No living being can escape my power!"

"Not entirely true, Barragan. I have to admit, I was worried about encountering you at first, but the Hougyoku's will seems to have the power to override your own abilities. The Hougyoku, in simple terms, won't allow me to die by your hand."

"Impossible." Barragan growled.

"Not for me."

Barragan felt steel cut through his skeletal body. He coughed, and saw the lower half of his body falling in away from him. He roared in fury before throwing his ax at Aizen, who merely sidestepped the bladed weapon, which fell harmlessly to the city below, "Curse you, Aizen! I'll take you with me to the grave! I swear it!"

A blast of Respira quickly traveled through the air, surrounding Aizen. The former captain merely chuckled before raising his blade and swiping at the gas. It parted, and Aizen flew through the opening before aiming his open palm towards the falling Espada, "Your powers are easily the most dangerous, Barragan. I suppose that would only be fitting for the former King of Hueco Mundo. However, your reign died the moment you looked upon my blade."

A ball of white light formed in Aizen's hands before it erupted in a beam of light, making its way towards the fallen Segunda.

Harribel and Stark watched in disbelief as the Segunda was taken down by Aizen. To go and defy time itself...

"Son of a bitch..." Stark muttered to himself, "We can't fight that..."

"We don't have a choice, Stark. We're the last ones standing."

Aizen turned his gaze two the last able combatants, "This is a familiar scene. The Tercera and Primera, standing together, hoping they can somehow achieve victory." He waved a hand over the smoking ruins of the fake Karakura, "Look at the scene before you. All this destruction was caused by your struggle against me, but what did it give you?" He smiled, "Nothing. I've defeated the boy who was not under my Kyoka Suigetsu's control. I've taken down the leader of the Gotei Thirteen, as well as all the captains who stood against me." He laughed, "How do you two honestly think that you'll stand a ghost of a chance against-"

There was a sudden explosion, and air seemed to warp before a flash of light blinded the three combatants.

"Raaaaaaaaaaaaaaagh!"

An all-too-familiar spiritual pressure smashed down upon the area. Harribel and Stark recognized it immediately as that of Naruto Uzumaki. Sure enough, the glowing light vanished, and there stood Naruto, reiatsu ebbing off of him in waves. He drew his blade, took in the scenery, and finally found Aizen.

"Welcome back, Naruto-kun. I'm afraid that this match is near it's end, though. You arrived a bit late, and most of the fighters participating have been taken out."

Naruto let out a few ragged breaths before finally calming down. The Media-Espada glanced over to Stark and Harribel before returning his gaze, meeting the eyes of Aizen, "That was a pretty nasty trick you pulled on me back there." Naruto raised his blade up so the point was aimed towards the sky above, "Though, I think I know the reason why you didn't want me to interfere, Aizen."

The former captain remained smiling, intrigued by Naruto's sudden entrance.

"The reason is because you're afraid of me. Deep down, you're afraid I'll be the one to overpower and defeat you. It's the reason why you always had me under the command of one of the higher ranked Espada. You feared that if I wasn't kept in check, I'd rebel."

"Quite the arrogant reasoning you have there," Aizen commented, "Though, it is partially true. I knew that you were a wild spirit the moment I made you one of my subordinates. You had that air of morality to you that was unfitting for an Arrancar. You believed in values that went against those of the majority of Arrancar. You liked peace, and wished to 'improve' the spiritual world."

They stared each other down for several moments, Aizen noticing that despite the fact that Naruto was under Kyoka Suigetsu's control, the blond was indeed maintaining perfect eye contact with him.

"That's good to know. It's helped clear up a few things for me."

"Were you searching for a _reason_ to fight me, Naruto?" inquired the transformed man, "Truthfully, I was hoping that you'd remain in my service. You have more potential than the rest of the Arrancar. Not only that, but your Resurrección as we both know, seems to have no set limits."

"You really talk to much, Aizen. I'm not going to change my mind, just so you know." Naruto held his blade high, "Ravage! Rey de Zorros! Séptima cola!"

A red and orange pillar of light shot into the sky as Naruto called forth his seven-tailed form. Armor formed along his body as his tails grew out, claws flexing as his reiatsu increased exponentially.

"Ulquiorra was right. Naruto's gotten stronger since he last fought." Stark noted, "Looks like that theory of Naruto continually adapting and improving after every serious fight is true."

The Media-Espada shot off towards Aizen, tails waving behind him as he closed the distance between himself and Aizen within milliseconds. He spun his body around, tails smashing into Kyoka Suigetsu. Once again, Naruto was making actual contact with Aizen's blade.

"Bet you're curious, huh?"

Aizen's gaze met with Naruto's, "How are you able to see through Kyoka Suigetsu?"

Naruto gripped Kyoka Suigetsu and laughed. His eyes went from bright sapphire to a blood red, "I have a secret. You won't learn about it, though. I'm not giving you the advantage!"

Naruto's bladed wrists swiped at his opponent, Aizen blurring away before reappearing behind the blond. The Arrancar raised three tails, catching Kyoka Suigetsu's edge, preventing injury to the back. Three more tails lashed out, striking Aizen back and into several buildings. The former captain seemed unharmed, though, for seconds later he was back in the air, smiling.

"Perhaps I underestimated you, Naruto. It's true, though. I wanted to keep you out of my way while I took out Soul Society and those rebelling against me. Still, even with you here, there is no hope of a mere Arrancar being able to reach the level I have." Aizen let out a powerful wave of spiritual pressure, one that even Naruto had a hard time standing up against, "This form is indeed powerful, but...the Hougyoku's desire to protect me makes all your efforts futile."

"The Hougyoku, huh? So this thing has a mind of its own now, does it?"

"In layman's terms, I believe that would suffice for an answer. It manifests the heart's desires, and makes them reality to those within its vicinity. The stronger the will and the being who desires for something, the more capable the Hougyoku is of granting said desire."

"...so it's like a wishing stone for the powerful." Naruto snickered, "It's kind of pathetic; you needed a tool that wasn't yours to begin with in order to gain more power. You reached a pinnacle, and weren't satisfied, so instead of trying to find a way to break that wall down with your own power, you decided to go and take the easy way out."

"Perhaps I misspoke, Naruto-kun. You see...the Hougyoku let me gain this power. It _wanted_ me to. It saw that I had the strength to do so, and made it reality."

For a moment the Media-Espada stood there, motionless aside from the slight quirking of an eyebrow. He slowly formed a smirk before he laughed, "I never liked you, Aizen. I respected you in the beginning, didn't really trust you, but I _did_ respect you. I heard rumors of what you did to take over Hueco Mundo. Not sure how accurate they were, but now I can see how you got to where you are today."

"Is that so?"

"Yeah. You did it through lies and half-assed promises. I wanted merely to have power in the beginning and to keep myself from being eaten away by my own power. You gave me that, and as much as I detest you, I am thankful for that." Naruto pointed a finger at the man before as he continued, "Still, I always knew that there was _something_ about you that I just _didn't_ like. I know what that thing is now."

"Really?" Aizen replied, "What would that be?"

Naruto grinned while forming an orb of energy at the tip of his finger, "Everything."

A stream of red shot out from Naruto, its size almost tenfold that of a normal _**Cero**_. Aizen's eyes widened before he raised his blade, and slammed it into the energy blast. The energy blast slowly pushed the Shinigami-Hollow hybrid back, but he was able to keep himself from being overwhelmed, much to Naruto's chagrin.

A flash of light pierced through the super-sized _**Cero**_, almost hitting Naruto as it careened through the air. Naruto launched himself at the former Shinigam captain, letting out a battle cry as he charged up another ball of energy in his right hand.

"_**Hado Number Eighty-eight**_. _**Hiryugekizokushintenraiho**_."

Naruto cursed, his words lost in a roar of blue-electrical energy. The high-level kido spell shot right into Naruto, sending him back several hundred yards before he smashed through several buildings and stopped in a pile of rubble, smoking and charred.

"Gah...that...stings..." Naruto grumbled, struggling to get up. He may have gotten stronger, but anyone who got as close as he did to a kido spell in the high eighties was going to get hurt. He took note that his armor had cracked and broken off in multiple areas, and one of his tails was missing a large segment near the end. He coughed, the taste of ash on his tongue making him gag a bit. He would need to give himself a few minutes to fully recover. He just hoped Aizen was going to take his sweet time getting to him to see the damage he had caused.

ooOoo

Stark and Harribel both moved in front of Aizen the moment he blasted Naruto away with the powerful kido spell. Naruto was hurt, but he would recover. As long as they gave him time, Naruto would be back on his feet and ready to fight once more.

"Your persistence is beginning to annoy me." Aizen stated, "You both are well aware of how one-sided a fight against me would be. I've cut the two of you down before, yet you insist on continuing to come back for further punishment."

Stark shrugged his shoulders in response, "I guess we're just slow learners."

Aizen's mouth drew into a thin line, "Very well. Seeing as you're both so eager to die, I'll grant you both that request. I'll kill you like the Hollows you are."

Stark and Harribel flickered away as Aizen came at them. Weapons clashed faster than the mortal eye could see, and within a few seconds Harribel was seen flying back, blood spraying up from her stomach to her sternum. She coughed up crimson before plummeting to the ground like a stone.

"Harribel!" Stark whirled around, cursing the situation they had gotten into, "Aizen!" The Primera ignored the deep gash running along his left leg, and swung one of his energy blades at the man before him, cutting through air as the illusion of Aizen shattered before him, "Shit!"

He felt steel run through his chest before twisting and cutting through his side. He clutched his chest while his mask fragments began to chip away, energy swords vanishing, and his reiatsu level suddenly dropping.

"You may have gotten up the first time I struck you down, Coyote Stark, this time will be your last."

"A-Aizen..." Stark clutched his pistol and struggled to pull the trigger, only to feel the point of Kyoka Suigetsu ram through his shoulder. The Primera cried out in pain as Aizen ripped his blade out of his body. The pistol he had tried to fire from began to vanish as Stark's Resurrección began to fade, "Farewell, Coyote Stark and Lilinette Gingerback."

Stark's eyes closed as he fell to the ground. He looked the remaining pistol, and slowly let go, "Lilinette..."

"Stark! Stark! No!"

He smiled as he felt the wind rush through his hair as he continued to descend to the ground. Images of his friends and the family he had adopted over the decades ran through his mind.

_"I always feared that I would die alone. I guess I managed to avoid that...thank you...everyone..."_

For a brief moment, the pistol in the Primera's hand gave a soft, blue colored glow as Stark's life force dwindled away. Then he hit the pavement, and did not move. Coyote Stark, the Primera Espada, had died with a smile on his face.

ooOoo

Naruto had seen it. He had been flying towards the two, hoping to stop them from getting further injuries, telling himself that he needed to stop them before it was too late. He felt his stomach clench as Harribel was cut down, only for Stark to do likewise seconds later.

Naruto's eyes were stuck on the two bodies below. He couldn't feel a shred of reiatsu from either of them. He felt their reiatsu levels clearly moments ago, only for them to drop off his mental radar.

"No...Harribel...S-Stark...I..."

His thoughts began to wander. Who else had died in his absence? Where was Nel? Ulquiorra? Where was Grimmjow, Ichigo, and the rest of Soul Society's forces? Was he the only one left?

"It was inevitable for them, Naruto-kun. They were weak, yet insisted on getting in my way."

Naruto wasn't listening. He heard nothing but a ringing in his ears. Everyone...everyone was gone. He couldn't feel _anyone _else!

"I failed..."

"Hm?" Aizen cocked his head to the side, "You're thunderstruck by how easily I killed them, aren't you? I can't blame you, honestly. You formed a bond with them, which was an error on your part. The strong should stand alone, unless they wish to have those weaker than them perish in battle."

Naruto's eyes slowly locked with Aizen's. That damned smile. That damned _mocking_ smile he always had on his face. He wanted to rip off that damn face of his and shove it down the bastard's throat and killkillkill_**killkillkillKILL!**_

_**"Rrrraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaagh!"**_

Aizen was blown back by Naruto's reiatsu, smirking as he witnessed Naruto's spiritual energy become visible, "So...this is what you've been hiding from me, Uzumaki..."

Naruto screamed for all he was worth. He screamed at the loss of his comrades, his family, he screamed for the loss of Nel, for the injustice of the world, and for the cruelty Aizen dealt to those who resisted.

He screamed for being too careless, and letting others get hurt instead of letting them in on his plan to overthrow Aizen. He screamed for being stupid, for not being strong enough.

He screamed because he wanted revenge.

Seven tails waved like flames of ethereal fire as glowing red irises looked to Aizen, _**"Sousuke Aizen! Before this battle is done, I **_**will**_** destroy you!"**_

ooOoo

Sakura shook as he felt Naruto's killer intent flood the area. While it wasn't directed at her, it certainly wasn't making her feel all that safe either. She leaped over a slab of upturned road and ducked under fallen lamp before reaching a patient she had just tended to a short time ago.

"Harribel-san!"

She barely sensed it, and followed the residue of the Tercera's reiatsu just before Naruto flooded the plane in his own crushing spiritual pressure. She slid on her knees as she began channeling energy into her hands before performing a healing spell, "Harribel, hold on! Stay with me!"

Harribel's eyes fluttered open, her breathing shallow and raspy, "Ha-Haru...n-"

"Don't talk, you're in critical condition right now!" Sakura shouted over the deafening boom of Naruto's reiatsu being released, "Harribel, I know it's hard for you to do so, but you _must _ stay awake! Alright?"

Harribel felt Sakura's kido spell mend her chest, and her breathing became easier, "Naruto's...fighting..."

"Yes, and he's pretty pissed off." Sakura replied. She looked up to the Media-Espada, then back down to see Harribel closing her eyes, "Harribel! Don't fall asleep on me!" Harribel's eyes opened suddenly, "You need to remain awake! Talk to me, alright? Anything you want, I'll listen!"

"Is...Stark alright?"

"Stark?" Sakura frowned, "I...haven't found him yet. His reiatsu dropped sharply, but...there's still a chance..." Sakura moved her hands down to the worse part of the wound inflicted upon Harribel.

"I...I remember when Naruto was made my Fraccion...Stark...h-he told me that...Naruto's a...a good kid...and that...I was very lucky to have h-him under my command..."

Sakura was half-listening, half-concentrating on the large gash on the Tercera's body, "You're Naruto's superior?"

"No...well, yes...but...he's...he's surpassed me. He's...always been so strong."

Sakura gave a weak smile, "I know what you mean."

Harribel smiled as she watched the bright orange light being emitted from the blond above them, "He's...going to win this fight...I know it."

"I hope so." Sakura added.

"I believe in him..." Harribel continued, "He's never liked fighting for no reason. He...he hates bloodshed, but if...if someone's life is on the line...h-he'll get serious..."

Sakura found herself laughing, "I think he's already getting serious, Harribel."

"H-he is...but...he's never been this strong before. It's terrifying." The Tercera closed her eyes for a moment as Sakura's kido mended more of her lacerations up, "If he fights with the same determination that he always has...Aizen won't stand a chance."

ooOoo

Aizen leaned back as a red orb grazed against his bangs before descending to the pseudo-town below. There was a brief flash of light before a massive pillar of red energy shot up to the sky, knocking down several of the smaller towers nearby and vaporizing anything within the blast radius.

Naruto's seven tails flicked back in forth in agitation as he looked at Aizen with a glare that could cut through diamonds. Seven small orbs of light formed at the tips of the Arrancar's tails as he stayed in place, "You're keeping your distance," Naruto began moving floating towards his enemy at a deliberately slow pace, "That's a good sign. You obviously aren't comfortable with close combat against me right now."

"I may be powerful, Naruto-kun, but I'm not a fool."

The Media-Espada smirked, "You deciding to attack my friends has me thinking otherwise!"

Aizen disappeared as Naruto's tails began whipping the red orbs of energy towards him. Naruto's red irises followed the former captain's movements as he evaded the volley of fire.

_"As long as I can keep him on the defense, I'll be able to wear him down..."_

The blond vanished from view suddenly, only to reappear on a random rooftop with his foot smashing into Aizen's stomach.

"Gaaa-" Aizen felt a jolt of pain run through his entire body as he forced his arm up to block Naruto's bladed wrists, "Heh...impressive speed, Naruto-kun."

"Plenty more where that came from, Aizen."

The building exploded as a dome of red engulfed it. Aizen zipped onto a nearby roof, frowning as he watched the vanishing explosion, "I don't recall him ever being this fast before. He always relied heavily on defense and his physical strength in a fight."

"Aizen-taichou, you sure it's good to be fighting Naruto by yourself?"

Aizen looked over his shoulder, "Gin..."

The former Third Division captain smiled his typical foxish smile, "Naruto's gotten a lot stronger from the looks of thing, huh? Kind of scary."

"There's no need to fret. I can sense another change ready to occur within me at any moment. The Hougyoku's evolving as we speak. My concern for Naruto's power has lead it to find a way to improve my _own_ powers."

"Really?" Gin cocked his head to the side, "Well, I hope it works soon. Oop, here he comes!"

Gin flash stepped away seconds before the entire roof caved in from a massive impact. Naruto's fist was implanted where Aizen had been moments ago, smoking from the heat generated upon collision with the concrete. He looked up to see Aizen flying towards him, zanpakutou thrusting forward. Naruto whipped three of his tails at the sword, creating sparks as the two forces met. The two eventually pushed each other back, skidding to a halt in midair.

"I must thank you, Naruto-kun. Because of you, the Hougyoku was able to adapt and give me more strength. It wishes to protect its master, and what better way to do so then give its master more power?"

Naruto grimaced as he saw Aizen reiatsu become visible, _"Another transformation? Damn it, I can't keep up with him at this pace..."_

Aizen's irises vanished, now just pure black sclera visible. A hole began to form in his chest while a cross-like structure formed in the center, holding the Hougyoku within it. A diamond-shaped object appeared on his forehead. The white robes he was adorned in flared out towards his feet as three sets of wings erupted from his back. Aizen was then engulfed in a blast of spiritual energy, blinding Naruto for a few seconds. When the Arrancar regained his sight, he felt his breathing hitch as Aizen stood before him, refreshed and unscathed from their fight.

"He's completely healed himself, just like a Resurrección..." Naruto stated aloud, "What the _hell_ is he?"

Any further thoughts were interrupted as Aizen suddenly got behind Naruto, zanpakutou slashing across his back. The blond growled in pain as he put some distance between himself and Aizen. He could feel his reiatsu already working its way to his wound, healing it as fast as his body would allow.

"Interesting..." Aizen stated, looking at his blade, "I didn't even put that much strength into that swing, yet it managed to pierce your armor."

Naruto cursed himself for letting it go this far. He had tried to keep himself from going overboard out of fear of sucking others into the fight, but now it cost him.

"Looks like I've got to use it."

Aizen looked to the blond, "Oh? You have a plan? By all means, try what you wish, Naruto-kun. I wish to test the extent of these powers, and so far you've proven to be the most worthy opponent I've had thus far."

"You just spout the most arrogant crap, don't you?" Naruto inquired with an annoyed scowl, "Fine, you've got yourself a deal, Aizen." Naruto's muscles flexed for a few seconds, "Don't blame me when you're on the ground dead. It was your choice."

Naruto began to call forth more power, tails waving as his reiatsu began to crawl up to new heights, _"Eight tails will probably put me on par with him even if he's still holding back, at that moment. I'll have to make this as quick as possible. Calling forth this form so soon after my fight with Yammy is huge risk, and I can't trust him to let me continue gathering power without trying to kill me."_

Sure enough, Naruto felt a presence behind him. He looked forward to see that Aizen was gone, and a moment later he spun around, wrist blades blocking Kyoka Suigetsu. The traitor of Soul Society was smiling as he pressed against Naruto's slowly cracking blades, "Good work, Naruto. You didn't drop your guard."

"Of course I didn't. You're a lying bastard."

"That insult has grown wearisome, Naruto-kun." Aizen commented, "I'm afraid I have no intention of letting you release more power. I witnessed Ulquiorra's Segunda Etapa as he calls it, and if your power-up is anything like his, it could prove to be a costly error later on."

Steel whizzed passed Naruto's cheek, nicking his earlobe as he dodged Kyoka Suigetsu. The blond tried to move back, but felt a fresh cut form on his stomach as Aizen's new form proved to be above his own skill and ability.

Naruto crossed his arms as Kyoka Suigetsu slammed into them. One of his blades chipped further before breaking off, and the blond was pushed back by the former captain's sheer strength. Before he knew it, several more cuts appeared on his body, and he barely managed to raise his tails up in time to block a vertical slash that would have likely cost him his face.

"It's a pity to see such a powerful being like yourself being defeated, Naruto-kun. Though, this is only to further attest to my own strength." Aizen pointed a finger at the blond, several beams of light spinning around the tip as a ball of energy formed, "Farewell, Naruto Uzumaki. You were a worthy foe, but still not strong enough to challenge me."

Naruto called up what reiatsu he gathered in hopes of creating a buffer between himself and whatever attack Aizen was about to use. Naruto winced as the light from Aizen intensified, the reiatsu becoming too much for him to stand against.

A sudden flash of light caused Aizen's attack to be interrupted. Naruto blinked as he saw a flash of blood fly out from Aizen's chest. Two more flashes were seen as Aizen's arm fell to his side, limp and useless. Aizen whirled to his left only to have a blast of red light smash into his face, sending him back a few feet.

Who had attacked Aizen? Naruto had thought himself to be alone in this fight, but...

"Phew, that was a close one. Naruto, you ought to be more careful, don't you think?"

Naruto turned towards one of the few nearby buildings that was still erect. There stood three figures, two that Naruto hadn't expected to see this late in the fight, and one that was causing his mind to spin.

Kisuke Urahara, Yoruichi Shihoin, and Gin Ichimaru all stood in a ready stance, Gin's sword pointed towards Aizen.

"Gin...?" Naruto inquired, "What...what are you...?"

"I'll explain later, alright? We've kind of got bigger matters to worry about, so how about you get back to gathering that power of yours?"

Aizen glared down at the three, "Kisuke Urahara and Yoruichi Shihoin...I expected you two to be here..." He turned his gaze towards the third interloper, "Gin...I always suspected this would happen."

Gin smiled, "Really? Well, that takes away all the fun from this fight then, doesn't it?" The silver haired man turned to Naruto, "Well, what are you standing there for?"

Aizen flew towards Naruto, only for Yoruichi to intercept him, "I don't think so!"

A kick that shook the area connected with Aizen's face. He was sent back a few yards while the armor on the Shihoin's legs cracked. She grumbled something under her breath before looking back towards Naruto, "Stop wasting time, Naruto. The others are depending on you as well."

"I..." He blinked, "...you three don't stand a chance..."

Yoruichi snorted as though she heard a bad joke, "So? You think I'm going to sit here and let this go on like it is? I have a grudge against this jerk too, you know." She faced forward as Kisuke and Gin who were now fighting Aizen, "I'm a bit surprised about Gin as well, though, but that's not important at the moment. If he's been planning on this the whole time, then that's good enough for me."

"R-right..." Naruto closed his eyes, "I'll need about three minutes."

"Got it." Yoruichi nodded, "By the way, Nel wanted me to tell you that she's alright."

Nel was alive? Naruto's eye widened to a comical level, "She is?"

Yoruichi laughed, "Man, she _was _right."

"What do you mean?" Naruto inquired.

"She was watching you as she was being healed by Isane Kotetsu of the Fourth Division. She felt something wrong in your reiatsu while you were fighting. She believed you thought she was dead, and thought that was the cause."

Naruto looked down and smiled, "Heh...that's Nel for you. She knows me better than I do most of the time."

The Shihoin sighed, "Worry about that later. I'm off." The Mistress of the Flash disappeared, only to reappear while nearly punting Aizen's head off his shoulders, missing by a few inches.

Naruto's smile vanished. They would give him three minutes, and judging from the way things were looking with Aizen, that was asking for too much. Clenching his fists, he focused on his reiatsu.

He was given a second chance in this fight. He wouldn't let it go to waste.

"Rey de Zorros! Octava Cola!"

**End of Chapter Sixteen: This chapter was cranked out a LOT sooner than the previous couple. I kind of surprised myself. Hmm...maybe because it was mostly fighting? I don't know...not much to say, I guess. Naruto's calling forth his eighth tail while the few remaining capable fighters try to hold of Aizen. Will it work? Will Naruto defeat Aizen? What about Ichigo and the others? Will the secret behind the tea being made in Las Noches ever be revealed? Perhaps...**

**As always thanks for reading. I don't know how many more chapters I'll have left on this, but I plan on finishing this beast, so don't fret! Later!**

**Oh, and as always, thanks to Paradox Jast for the speedy beta-reading!**

**Extra**

Tite Kubo did it with his characters in the early volumes of the manga series, so I figured I'd do like wise. I own none of the songs, nor do I have any affiliation with them. I merely felt these songs fit with the characters in this fanfiction that were crossed-over from Naruto. Just my own thoughts. Take them as you will. Also, if the weights and heights of the characters appear more than they are in the official data books...well, that's because they are. They've all gotten a bit taller and more muscular due to training over several hundred years. You're bound to gain a few pounds in muscle with that.

**Name:** Naruto Uzumaki  
**Height: **168 cm  
**Weight:** 56 kg  
**Blood Type:** N/A  
**Birth date:** October 10

**Other Comments:**  
-Likes listening to music from the human world in free time  
-Like napping, training, and annoying other Arrancar  
-Favorite food is ramen, but he never gets to have it that often  
-Best friend is Grimmjow Jeagerjaques  
-Helps Lilinette with training a lot  
-Wishes to create peace between Arrancar and Shinigami

**Zanpakutou: **Rey de Zorros (_King of Foxes_)- The call for Naruto's Resurrección is 'Ravage, Rey de Zorros.'. Rey de Zorros, as the name implies, gives Naruto a vulpine appearance that resembles the days when he was a Hollow (specifically an Adjuchas). While it mainly gives Naruto increased strength and defense, his over all abilities are increased dramatically with each tail he 'calls' forth. He is also given enhanced regenerative powers, further improving his already accelerated healing abilities in his 'normal' state.

**Resurrección Special Powers:**  
_**Chillido de la Sangre**_ (_Blood Screech_)- An attack that uses sonic waves created from Naruto's vocal chords to disorientate opponents. Naruto has used this ability only a hand full of times, namely due to his preference for direct combat. It causes the user to lose their center of balance, and affect their vision in a battle.

_**Tormenta**_ (_Storm_)- This attack is Naruto's strongest offensive attack. By creating a whirlwind using his own reiasu as an energy source, he is able to generate winds fast enough to slice apart solid rock and steel frames of buildings. Though the true extent of this attack has never been seen, it is powerful enough to generate a shock wave that is felt dozens of miles away from the attacks epicenter.

**Theme Song: **Meat Loaf- "Everything Louder Than Everything Else" recorded in _Bat Out of Hell II: Back into Hell_

**Name:** Sakura Haruno**  
****Height: **163 cm**  
Weight: **48 kg**  
Blood Type: **N/A**  
Birth date: **March 28  
**Other Comments:  
**-Fourth seat officer of the Fourth Division of the Gotei Thirteen and leading commander of the Combat and Field Medic Corps.  
-Best friends with Rukia Kuchiki and Momo Hinamori  
-Favorite foods are umeboshi, anmitsu, and syrup coated anko-dumplings  
-Likes studying medical kido and weight training  
-Likes walking through Rukongai and volunteering at the Shinou Academy's Kido classes

**Zanpakutou: **Aikokukane (_Mourning Bell_)- The call for Sakura's shikai is 'Lament, Aikokukane.'. Her zanpakutou transforms into two large black metallic gauntlets decorated with gold. It is said to increase her already incredible physical strength up to one hundred fold, as well as serve both in close and long-range combat. The chains connecting the two gauntlets can even be used to wrap around an enemy to hold them in place.  
**Zanpakutou** **Special Powers:  
**_**Tenrai Kanetsuki**_ (_Divine Bell Ringer_)- Sakura's gauntlets, while best suited in close combat, also use a kido based move that generates a green colored energy blast from her fists. The blast is strong enough to knock out a Fraccion of Mila Rose's caliber, and gives Sakura an edge against enemies who are close combat oriented.

**Theme Song: **Neko Case- "Middle Cyclone" recorded in the album _Middle Cyclone_

**Name: **Shikamaru Nara**  
Height: **175 cm**  
Weight: **55 kg**  
Blood Type: **N/A**  
Birth date:** September 22**  
Other Comments:  
**-Hobbies include cloud watching, wood carving, and nature watching (and napping)  
-Fifth seated officer of the Tenth Division (though is qualified for Third Seat, but is too lazy)  
-Favorite foods are kelp and mackeral  
-Favorite game is shogi  
-Secretly has feelings for Rangiku Matsumoto (too troublesome to admit them, though)

**Zanpakutou:**  
Kasukakage (_Hazy Shadow_)- The call for Shikamaru's shikai is 'Darken, Kasukakage.' Similar to Shikamaru's abilities as a human, Kasukakage allows him to slip in between dimensions using his zanpakutou's 'shadow' world, a pocket dimension he controls. While not a direct combat weapon, it allows Shikamaru to stealthily move around in a battlefield and attack his opponent from unexpected places. He is also able to dictate what can enter and leave his dimension, even to the point of preventing time from one dimension entering his. The only limit to this shikai is that it's power only lasts as long as his energy does, and that leaving the dimension makes his powers useless.

**Theme Song: **Mouse Mouse- "Float On" recorded in the album _Good News for People Who Love Bad News_


	18. Shattered Limits Part II

**Disclaimer: Bleach is the property of Tite Kubo, and Naruto is the property of Masashi Kishimoto. I claim no ownership over any of the characters or related items of the series, though in some alternate universe I'm sure there's an A.U me that's striking it rich right now...maybe...**

**Chapter Seventeen: Shattered Limits Part II**

Gin raised Shinsou, blocking Aizen's own blade from cutting him in twain. Aizen then raised his hand up and caught Yoruichi's foot, which she had intended to have connect with his left temple. She winced as he tightened his grip over her ankle before throwing her with relative ease. She crashed into a pile of rubble, but quickly shot back into the air, now donning a look that would make lesser men soil themselves right on the spot. Aizen, however, just smirked in his usual manner.

"So much for your amazing skills in hand-to-hand, Yoruichi."

"I haven't shown you the limits of my power, Aizen." Yoruichi growled, "**_Shunko_**!"

A flaming, white aura surrounded the Shihoin as she closed the distance between them. Aizen backed away from Gin before raising his blade once more to block Yoruichi's fist, "I find it pitiful how unprepared you three are."

Yoruichi snickered, "Don't get so cocky." Aizen's eyebrows rose as the Shihoin intentionally held onto Kyoka Suigetsu's blade, "Gin told me your secret, and lucky for me, I never actually saw your shikai, even all those years back when you were Hirako's vice-captain."

"You think that just because you've become immune to my illusions that you can win?"

The Flash Step Mistress laughed, "It's worth a shot."

Yoruichi's white aura erupted as she attempted to smash a palm into Aizen's face, which he smacked away with his own palm, "Clearly you're unable to see how great the distance between our powers are, Yoruichi."

Aizen suddenly vanished, and Yoruichi sidestepped as several blasts of crimson energy shot past her, passing through the afterimage left by the transformed man. Kisuke appeared beside her a moment later, cursing under his breath, "We can't keep him busy for three minutes."

The two barely had time to react as a flash of metal caught their eyes. Yoruchi flickered back several feet while Kisuke attempted to block, feeling his arm jar with pain as he fought the vertical strike delivered by Aizen.

Gin attempted to take advantage of the moment, pulling his blade back while speaking under his breath, "Bankai..."

Aizen zipped away as the briefest flash of steel grazed against his bangs. Urahara blinked as he saw a few of his hat's fibers flutter down to the ground. Gin's bankai was indeed a scary one; being able to form so quickly to such a length, then break down to it's former size once more.

Aizen looked on to the three who stood between him and Naruto before laughing, "It's been less than a minute, and yet you believe you can hold me off for three?"

Gin scratched his head, "You never know, right? In truth, you're going to get beaten one way or another. Who knows; maybe we'll score a few lucky hits before it's all over."

"Such naiveté..." Aizen commented, "No, let me tell you what will happen." Aizen raised his blade to face forward, "I will quickly dispatch of all three of you, then I will take down Naruto before he can complete whatever transformation he has. Then I will go to Karakura, gather the souls needed, and proceed to take over the spiritual realm." His reiatsu rose to greater heights as the three struggled to remain composed, "You will all be crushed before my power."

Gin's eyes widened before he raised Shinso, only to be sliced down the torso. He coughed up blood before spinning around, making a weak attempt to catch the defector. He felt his sword snap in half as a deep gash formed on his face, the silver haired man missing the brunt of Kyoka Suigetsu's edge my mere centimeters. A powerful kick to the ribs finished the former Third Division captain, and he was sent careening to the ground below.

Kisuke's eyes went from Gin in time to see Yoruichi's remaining protective gear she was wearing be crushed, the sound of her scream piercing his ears as Aizen's free hand crushed her right arm.

"Yoruichi!"

Aizen stabbed his blade through the Flash Mistress's side before tossing her a rag doll. Kisuke gripped his blade tightly, "_Ban_-"

A sharp pain cut through him, and his words caught in his throat as he looked to see his right arm fall limp to his side, Benihime descending to the fake town below. He didn't even get a chance to register the second slash that was sent across his stomach before Aizen grabbed a hold of his throat before tossing him to the ruins below.

"It's truly become a major annoyance having to continually swat you insects back to the ground where you belong." Aizen stated to the shop owner, who slowly began to lose consciousness.

Aizen soon found himself alone, floating in the air. He looked around, half expecting for someone to appear suddenly and try to stop him. He smirked as the seconds passed; it would appear no one was willing to rise up and be cut down. He turned his attention to the rising spiritual pressure that was Naruto Uzumaki. The Media-Espada was visible, standing on a small building, straining to collect as much power as he could within his now severely reduced time that he had been allotted. He had already succeeded in dwarfing the reiatsu levels Aizen had as a mere Shinigami captain. It was indeed an impressive feat on his part. Unfortunately, Aizen was no longer a mere Shinigami.

Naruto seemed to notice that he had gained the enemy's attention once more, and cursed as he saw a ball of purple light form in Aizen's hands. The Arrancar couldn't stop now lest he waste all the power he had gathered and destroy any chance he had of getting the upper hand in this battle.

"If he hurls that at me right now..." Naruto's words were cut off as the transformed Shinigami threw the ball of purple light straight towards him, "Shit!"

Naruto forced out his reiatsu, planning to cushion himself from the incoming attack. It wouldn't be enough, but it was better than nothing.

"Higaku, Lily, Baigon! _**Santen Kesshun**_! I reject!"

Naruto's eyes widened as a large triangular shield manifested itself before, it's yellow sheen blotting out the purple light from the incoming attack. Naruto turned to his back to see Orihime slowly walking towards him, sweating bullets.

The Arrancar cursed, "Orihime, what in the hell are you doing? Get out of here, now!"

Orihime ignored him, walking right past him and stepping in front. The orange haired teenager's face was set in a firm look of determination, her eyes never leaving the attack Aizen had launched.

The blast crashed into Orihime's force field, causing a powerful shockwave to rock the entire city. Orihime slid back a foot, but she held her ground, her eyes looking forward while she grit her teeth. The blast sent ripples of energy across the enlarged shield, but it wouldn't crack.

"Orihime, move, now! You're strong, but you can't handle-"

"No!"

"Orihime, what-?"

"He will _not_ harm you! I will _not_ let him!" She took a step forward, and her shield seemed to shine brighter, "I don't want to fight, but I _will_ protect my friends! All of them!" She looked up to Aizen, tears forming as her glare intensified, "I won't let you harm them anymore! Not Naruto, not Ichigo, none of them!"

Aizen hung in the air, a look of mild curiosity on his face. This girl; that spineless, weak-minded girl...she was _stopping_ his attack?

Aizen opened his hand a second time, launching a second ball of energy at the two. Like the one before, it's trajectory was halted by Orihime's Santen Kesshun. The girl wouldn't budge, and her shield only seemed to shine brighter and grow stronger as time wore on.

Naruto's legs were shaking from the sheer force crashing into the shield only a few meters in front of them. What scared him, however, was that Orihime wasn't giving in. She was shedding tears, but her eyes displayed the emotions of a woman who had been hurt, angered, and scared.

Orihime was tired of watching from the sidelines.

"Tsubaki! _**Koten Zanshun**_! I reject!"

A single piece from her hairpins separated from the rest. Tsubaki floated in front of Orihime for several moments before chuckling, "Great job, Orihime."

The redhead simply nodded.

Tsubaki began shining brighter than he ever had before before rocketing towards Aizen. Those who watched from the distance may have mistaken the small manifestation of the girl's power for a cruise missile.

Aizen didn't move from his spot, his eyes narrowing as the glowing ball of spiritual power surged towards him. From the emotions ebbing off the attack, Orihime wasn't intent on showing mercy. Aizen smirked before holding up a hand and flexing his fingers.

"An impressive display for a human, Orihime, but nothing more."

Tsubaki made impact with Aizen, and erupted in a dazzling explosion of light. A small shockwave shook the area as Naruto struggled to stay standing. The two orbs that Aizen had launched at them disappeared while Orihime lowered her shield. She took a step forward, watching the dying light from Tsubaki's attack, waiting for a sign of Aizen.

"I'm sure you're aware that no matter how much anger and hatred you put into that attack, it won't be enough to kill me, Orihime."

Both Naruto and Orihime froze in place. The teen was the first to turn around, her eyes resting on none other than Aizen. He stood on the opposite side of the building they were standing on, Tsubaki in his hands.

"Aizen, leave her be. It's me you're after."

Aizen smiled. "I suppose she isn't much of a threat to me right now, is she?" He began walking towards them, and Orihime once more ran to stand between the two.

"Damn it, Orihime, get out of here! The last thing I want is for one of you kids to get killed!"

Orihime said nothing in reply.

"My, you've gained quite a backbone, haven't you, Orihime?" Aizen commented as he held up Tsubaki. "I was half-worried for a few seconds when you sent _this_ my way. Unfortunately, your reiatsu is a pale shadow of my own. Emotions, no matter how powerful they may seem, are nothing compared to true strength. In the end, you are still only human."

Aizen squeezed Tsubaki, causing the small spirit to scream in agony. After several moments, Tsubaki went limp, and Aizen tossed him to the ground. Orihime didn't cry out, instead calling the spirit back to her hairpin.

"Still not scared, hm?" Aizen smirked.

It was at that point when another reiatsu level suddenly popped up on the mental radars of the three. Aizen looked to his left just in time to see three light green orbs of energy flying towards him. He raised his blade to deflect them, but the impact still sent him careening of the rooftop. He lowered Kyoka Suigetsu, his eyes narrowing.

"So...you weren't dead after all."

ooOoo

Lilinette felt like hell as she opened her single eye. The blue sky greeted her vision, and she felt vertigo hit her as the clouds above spiraled. Closing her eyes and groaning, she spoke. "Damn it...Stark, what the hell happened?"

Silence.

"Stark...?"

Lilinette's memory finally caught up with her, and she sat up, regretting the action immediately and falling onto her stomach. "Ungh..." She took in a few deep breaths before slowly opening her eye again. The scenery around her was a disaster zone; concrete and twisted metal all around her.

"So, you're finally awake."

Lilinette turned her head to the side to see Barragan Luisenbarn, or at least what was left of him, in his _**Resurrección**_ form. His bottom half was gone, to where, Lilinette had no clue. She only remembered that it had been cut away by Aizen during their battle, and that he had been blasted by a powerful wave of spiritual energy after that.

"Barragan, let me help you-"

Barragan waved a skeletal hand as she attempted to get up. "Don't bother. I'm on my last legs of strength as it is." Lilinette noticed the raspy breathing of the Segunda as he began crawling towards her. "I won't be able to last much longer, Lilinette."

Lilinette quirked up an eyebrow; why was Barragan acting so strange? The normally callous and arrogant Espada almost appeared to be morose. While she didn't especially like him, seeing one of her own comrades in such a state managed to pull at her heartstrings.

"You're not even aware of the changes you've gone through, are you?" Barragan asked while laughing weakly. "It looks like Stark managed to do something to you before he was erased." The Segunda pointed towards a window of a fallen building. "See for yourself."

Lilinette blinked before turning to the window and letting out a gasp. The image staring back at her was not one of the little Arrancar girl anymore, but of a girl in her mid-teens. Her hair had a slight wave to it, no longer straight, and her body looked more curvy and mature. Her mask remains were still that of a helmet, but now she had a necklace of bone like Stark once had. Her outfit was a major change as well. She still wore a vest of sorts, but it was buttoned and two coat tails trailed down the end, and she wore a skirt with a slit that reached to the middle of her right calf muscle. The overall appearance would have been called very 'western' had Naruto seen it. Hell, she even had calf-high boots on. Strapped to the right side of her waist was a sword, a katana to be specific. She unsheathed the blade, amused by how natural it felt in her hands. She swung it a few times before sheathing it once more.

"Damn...I look hot." Lilinette stated after admiring herself. Her smirk eventually vanished as she realized that she felt no mental connection to Stark. She turned away from the window to face Barragan. "You said that...that Aizen erased Stark?"

Barragan gave a creaking sigh. "I wasn't far from where you two crashed. I saw Stark...I don't know how, but he did _something_ to you, and the next thing I knew, you were as you appear now and there was no trace of him anywhere.

Lilinette searched within her reiatsu reserves, and the answer became clear; Stark had given her his power. With his last bit of strength, he transferred all of his own reiatsu into her. She felt an echo of her former half within her, however weak it was. It was clear, though, that she would never see Stark again.

The young Arrancar's eyes began to sting, but a part of her told her it wasn't the time to lament. She could feel the oppressive force of Aizen's reiatsu nearby, and she had to act. "Barragan...I need to stop Aizen. Wait here, and I'll try and get someone to-"

"I already told you not to bother, Lilinette. In case you haven't noticed, my reiatsu is barely existent anymore. I'm hanging by a thread here, and only my refusal to die quite yet is keeping me alive." He held out one of his skeletal hands. "Give me your hand, Lilinette."

Lilinette took a step back. "What about your-?"

"Lilinette, if my released powers were still active, would you be alive while standing this close to me?" He didn't wait for a response. "Now quit standing there like a useless little brat and hold out your hand!"

Lilinette growled, but approached the fallen Segunda, giving him her hand. Barragan groaned a bit before a sudden rush of power was channeled into the younger Arrancar. She lifted her hand up and stared at it before returning her attention to Barragan. "What...what was that?"

"I...gave you...the last of my powers as well...heh...hah..." The former King of Hueco Mundo's body began to slowly crumble away to dust. "Lilinette...use...what I gave you...and help that blundering idiot Uzumaki finish Aizen. I lost my chance to kill...him. It's time...time for the next generation to lead Las Noches..."

"H-hey, come on, Barragan! We can still save-" Her words were cut short as Barragan lifted his remaining hand.

"Enough. Lilinette, my powers will only last for so long. I...don't know how long, but...but they should be of some use..." He coughed, and his body began to disintegrate faster. "I'm counting on you all...don't fail Hueco Mundo like me..."

The skeletal Arrancar's remaining arm turned to dust, along with the rest of his body. His crown hit the concrete with a hollow clank, and then followed suit. It was a rather anticlimactic ending to the Segunda, but Lilinette felt a little at ease knowing that he had died a little more peacefully than some of the other Espada had during this war.

Lilinette looked to see her hand glowing a light red. It was the color of Barragan's reiatsu, she noted to herself. It dissolved, integrating itself with her being and washing over her. She felt a sudden boost in her own power, and for a moment the area around her crackled with the new reiatsu.

Reaching for the sword at her waist, she took in a deep breath. She could tell that even with her new found strength, she would be only a small speed bump for Aizen to overcome on his path to conquering Soul Society.

"I'll be one hell of an annoying speed bump, though." Lilinette stated as she lifted off into the air. She turned towards the distant figure of Aizen, who was looking as ugly as she remembered, and aimed her sword straight ahead.

The words came to her naturally.

"Kick about. Los Lobos!"

ooOoo

Aizen stared at who he believed was Lilinette Gingerback. How she was alive, he wasn't sure, but he could take a few guesses. Stark and her had always been a unique case, after all.

"Looks like I need to work on my aim. I should have shot you between the legs." Lilinette commented as she blew on the smoking barrel of her six shooter.

Naruto and Orihime were looking to their savior with a mixture of disbelief and relief. The blond Arrancar felt his jaw drop a little as he stared at his adoptive little sister, and felt a light blush creep on his face.

With Los Lobos released, Lilinette was now sporting a billowing coat that was opened at the top, hugging the curves of her matured body perfectly. Underneath she wore her buttoned vest and skirt, with the coat being tied off at the waist by a belt before it opened up again. Her boots ended with fur-like fringes similar to that of Los Lobos's design when Stark was in control, along with the addition of spurs. Her mask remains were still present, but the skeletal necklace had changed slightly to have a small coyote skull tied at the end.

"L-Lilinette?"

Lilinette turned to Naruto and smiled. "Naruto-niichan...you alright?"

Naruto blinked before grinning. "Yeah, now that you're here. Where's Stark?"

Lilinette looked to Aizen, her smile vanishing. The blond frowned before giving a grunt of understanding.

"So, Lilinette...I take it you wish to play the hero and try to stop me as well?" Aizen inquired with a smirk. "Surely you know what happened to those before you. Especially Stark."

"Don't you dare talk down about Stark, you bastard." Lilinette ground out.

Aizen flickered from view, as did Lilinette. Less than a second passed when Lilinette reappeared in front of Orihime and Naruto, revolver blocking Kyoka Suigetsu. The look of shock on Aizen's face alone was worth the risk of such a maneuver in Lilinette's opinion.

"You can't be that fast..." Aizen stated with an inquisitive look. "How did you outrun me?"

"A little help from a friend." Lilinette replied with a smirk, drawing one of the two pistols tied around her waist by a holster. She pulled the trigger, sending out a salvo of Cero-level blasts directly in front of her. Aizen easily dodged them, and put a few paces between himself and her.

"_**Cero Matrelleta**_. I see that you hold some of the techniques that you had before Stark was destroyed."

Lilinette aimed her six shooter at Aizen and smirked. "Yeah, you could say that. I also have a few new tricks up my sleeve as well."

A sudden surge of power flooded around the young Arrancar, and Aizen flickered away just as two small blasts of energy surged through the afterimage he made. The small orbs of bright green light made contact with a nearby building before erupting into two separate columns of spiritual energy, clearing away several city blocks in the process.

"Son of a bitch!" Naruto shouted after nearly losing his footing due to the explosion created by the spiritual pressure of the two explosions. "Lilinette, where the hell did you get that power?"

Lilinette kept her eyes locked on Aizen, who was no longer smiling with amusement, but now frowning with annoyance. "No time to explain. Keep gathering your power. I'll hold him off for as long as I can."

Naruto looked to the revolver in her hand. "New gun?"

"Mm."

Naruto was silent for a few seconds before speaking. "Lilinette, stop. You won't be able to fight him very long at your current level, even if you're stronger than you used to be."

"I know. I wasn't planning on holding him off for long."

Lilinette pulled back the hammer on her revolver, and Naruto's eyes widened. "Wait, Lilinette!"

The Media-Espada's words were ignored as the green haired Arrancar shot off towards the transformed Aizen. She continued to fire the deadly barrage of Ceros at the man, now using both of her rapid-fire pistols and holstering her revolver after missing him yet again and leveling an entire city block.

Quickly fading and reappearing to face her back, Aizen raised his blade to sever her down the middle. Much to his surprise, however, Lilinette managed not only to spin around and catch him by the wrist, but also managed to snap a few bones before throwing him a few feet. She then continued to fire upon him.

Aizen, despite how mentally prepared he had been for problems like this, was unsure of what to make of Lilinette. She clearly was powerful, possibly more than Stark and her had been combined. That wasn't what truly bothered him, though.

Back when he had attempted to take out Naruto and Orihime, she had managed to get ahead of him and block. How, though? She was fast, no doubt, but _not_ as fast as him. Watching her chase him right now was solid enough evidence to back up his claim.

He changed direction suddenly, and flew straight towards the young Arrancar. Flickering between the barrage of green blasts, he managed to close the distance between them before she could register it.

However, as he swung his sword to decapitate her, he felt it.

Resistance. Just like the previous time when he got behind her defenses.

He frowned as Lilinette's eyes followed his blade before she ducked under his swing, and readjusted her aim and fired another volley. This time, she managed to score a hit.

Aizen was sent careening back into a fallen skyscraper, shattering the intact windows and crashing into the ground on the other side. He got back to his feet, only to feel a foot connect with his jaw. He skidded back several feet, but was otherwise unharmed.

"I commend you for being so bold. Most of the others that fought me so far were too hesitant to fight me so directly."

Lilinette spun the two pistols around her index fingers while grinning. "Really? Huh, so I guess you're a bit miffed that little old me is giving you such problems, huh?"

Aizen closed his eyes and shook his head. "Don't get arrogant, Lilinette. You may have gained a large amount of power since I took you and Stark down last, but you lack the experience and knowledge to use it properly."

"You sure about that?"

Aizen froze as he felt cold steel pressed against the small of his back.

"...I get it now. Barragan helped you-"

Lilinette pulled the trigger, blasting several hundred Cero into Aizen's back. She held both pistols at ready, barrels smoking as she tried to feel Aizen's presence.

_"What happened? I can't even sense him! It's like his reiatsu just fell off the radar all of the sudden. That's not possible though; he was practically flooding the area before...and I couldn't have taken him out with only a few attacks..."_

A hand rested on Lilinette's shoulder, gripping it firmly. "I applaud your efforts, Lilinette, but you unfortunately have lost my interest. The reason why you were unable to sense me just now was simply because I stand in a whole different tier from you."

Lilinette began to shake. "W-what the hell are you talking about?"

"To put it in simple terms, I am in a whole different area of power than you. In order for you to feel my presence, I had to _lower_ my reiatsu to your level."

"That's not possible..." Lilinette spoke, whipping around and shooting at empty space. "You cocky bastard! You're not some all-powerful god! Stop acting like-"

Pain erupted through her entire body as she was sent flying through several concrete structures before finally stopping as she met the metal frame of a downed tower. She managed to land on her feet, coughing up blood as she forced herself to remain standing.

"Keep in mind, Lilinette, that I haven't been using Kyoka Suigetsu at all on you since we started our little bout here. This is simply my raw strength you are fighting right now." He flexed his wrist that had been broken only moments ago by the young Arrancar. "Any damage that you do to me is futile so long as I possess the Hougyoku."

Lilinette spun around, boot meeting Aizen's hand. She grimaced as he held tightly to her foot.

"So, you've just been toying with me, huh?" Lilinette laughed. "Fine by me. Looks like I managed to accomplish what was needed anyway."

Aizen had no need to ask what she was referring to, for a moment later a giant column of red light shot into the sky. The former captain turned his full attention towards the expanding column of energy, tossing Lilinette to the side like a forsaken bag of produce.

"So...Uzumaki's finished gathering his power." Aizen laughed. "Good. Perhaps I will actually get to use my true strength now."

The column continued growing larger, and Naruto's reiatsu was soon saturating the air. Lilinette couldn't even focus on it anymore, yet Aizen just laughed louder.

"Yes...yes, Naruto! This is what I've wanted! Someone to prove my power is at the top! Come on, then! Show me what you've got so that I can throw you to the ground and crush you beneath my feet!"

Aizen vanished without giving Lilinette a second glance.

"Gah...damn...h-he wasn't joking." Lilinette coughed up a bit more blood before standing up straight. "Aizen's...in a completely different league than me. Still..." She couldn't feel Naruto's presence anymore, but she could see the column of red light from his reiatsu still glowing. "Naruto...I'm coming."

Following Aizen's example, she vanished with a quick _**Sonido**_, heading towards the Media-Espada's location.

ooOoo

Naruto stood upright as his muscled frame twitched under the pressure of his eight-tailed state. He grit his teeth while he attempted to let the pain subside.

"Damn..." Naruto forced his arms to move as he hissed in pain. "I rushed things...come on...move..."

"Naruto..." Orihime tentatively approached the Media-Espada after lowering her protective force field. Despite how powerful he had become, she was unaware of how much reiatsu he was exuding. "...are you-"

"Get back!" Naruto shouted suddenly, alarming the teenager. "Don't get too close. My...my body's still adjusting to this form. I sensed Aizen's power increase when he fought Lilinette...damn it, I should have conserved my power when I broke out of that damn _**Caja Negacion**_..."

Orihime took a step back. "Naruto...is Lilinette alright?"

Naruto gave a stiff nod. "Yeah. I think Aizen lost interest in her as soon as I transformed."

"If you need me to, I can heal-"

Naruto shook his head, eyes facing towards the assumed direction Aizen was. "No. Get out of here. I can't guarantee your safety, let alone anyone's now. This form is powerful, but it's also unstable. I'm still not used to it."

"But-"

Naruto growled. "Damn it, Orihime, get out of here now while there's still a chance! If you don't you'll get killed! Now _go_!"

Orihime jumped in fright. Naruto's eyes burned with a fire she had never seen come from him before. Even when he fought against Nnoitra he hadn't been this terrifying. His voice was laced with something...primal and alien to her.

"I..." She took several more steps back. "You don't have to fight him alone."

Naruto clenched his fists, his patience beginning to dwindle away. "Orihime, look, I won't have the luxury of holding back when I fight Aizen, and that means things are going to get dangerous, understand? Dangerous! That means you and everyone within this fake town are liable to get sucked into the fight." He turned to face her fully. "Go back to the others, tell them the situation, and get everyone out of this barrier, now. Lilinette's coming this way, she'll help you."

Sure enough, the revived Arrancar girl appeared. "Naruto!"

"Lilinette, I need you to take Orihime with you and get everyone that's still alive out of this barrier. Don't waste time!"

The green haired Arrancar quirked an eyebrow, trying to focus on the blond's words and not his transformation. "H-huh? What do you mean? I'm here to-"

"No!" Naruto snapped. "I've explained this to Orihime, so get out of here! I can't have anyone get caught up in this fight!"

"But..." Lilinette bit her lower lip before shaking her head. "I'm not leaving."

Naruto's fingernails broke skin, and his palms began to bleed. "Lilinette..."

"I'm not leaving you to-"

Naruto threw a Bala at her, striking the ground directly in front of her. She was knocked back several yards from the impact, a look of shock on her face.

"N-Naruto-niichan...?"

"Do as I tell you! I am _not_ going to argue with you! Take Orihime and get the others out of here! That is my final warning!"

Lilinette was tearing up, but she reluctantly nodded. "R-right..."

The two were gone within seconds, Lilinette carrying Orihime on her back as she dashed towards the surviving members that were making a stand against Aizen. Naruto soon found himself alone...at least that's what it seemed like.

"You're not fooling me, Aizen. I know you're watching me right now."

Naruto looked up to see Aizen standing at the top of an antennae of a fallen radio tower. His gray eyes watched Naruto with something akin to fascination, that smug grin present on his face once more.

"So, this is your final form?"

"..."

"Impressive. Truly impressive." Aizen flickered away, landing on the roof of the building Naruto was situated on. "To think that you held this much power within you. It's no surprise you managed to stop Kurosaki and Ulquiorra like you did."

"...so you know about Ichigo's little episode, huh?" Naruto's eyebrows twitched. "Before I beat the living hell out of you, I have one question to ask you."

"Very well. Ask away."

"While I could care less about your reasons for trying to rule over the planes of existence, I am curious about one thing. What will you do after you conquer that spot in the spiritual realm? I _know_ that won't be enough for you, so what then?"

Aizen chuckled. "Interesting question. I suppose I will reply with a question of my own: if, by some stroke of luck, you manage to defeat me, what will you do afterward? You know Seireitei won't be able to trust you, and Las Noches is in shambles without me to govern it. What will you do to establish that order? Use force?" Aizen held out his hand. "The answer is simple, Naruto. You will do what you have to. Just like I will when I reach the top. _If_ there is something higher than that, I will find it, and take it for my own as well. The Spirit King's rule over our domain will end with my ascension. When that happens, all will bow to my will and acknowledge my superiority as absolute. Should there be a higher state of existence than the Spirit King, I will become that. It's that simple."

Naruto nodded. "I see." He bent his arms and legs a little, loosening up as he did so. "I guess we're at an impasse. You see, I don't like the idea of someone throwing off the natural balance of things."

"The thoughts of a compliant fool at best." Aizen commented.

"Whatever you want to call it, my beliefs are clashing with yours at the moment. We're both powerful, and it looks like we're past the point of trying to reason this with words."

Aizen readied his blade. "Yes, that would be a fairly accurate statement."

Naruto flexed his wrists, the blades jutting out a little further. "Good. Then I believe we're through talking."

A breeze blew past the two for a brief moment. The only sound made was their breathing as they stared each other down. Aizen shifted his right foot slightly while Naruto bent his left knee a little lower.

Within the blink of an eye, they were upon each other.

ooOoo

Unohana frowned as a sudden tremor shook the area around her. Several of the injured groaned, others shouted various exclamations, others simply went silent.

"Unohana-san!"

Retsu Unohana looked up to see Orihime being carried by what appeared to be the Fraccion that had been accompanying the Primera Espada not too long ago. She smiled, despite the panic-filled atmosphere. "Orihime, I'm glad you're alright."

"We have to get everyone out of this barrier as soon as possible." Lilinette stated while looking towards the gigantic dust cloud that had formed in the distance. "Naruto's...not able to guarantee anyone's safety anymore."

"I understand." Unohana looked to the most recent patients she had found; Ichigo and Isshin Kurosaki, Neliel, Harribel, Ulquiorra, Kisuke Urahara, Yoruichi, and Gin Ichimaru. All were unconscious, though stable.

"All able-bodied Shinigami, humans, and Arrancar, please assist in the evacuation of the Karakura Barrier." Unohana turned towards Lilinette. "I can't sense their powers anymore. What happened?"

Lilinette's brows furrowed as she shook her head. "Aizen mentioned something about him being in a completely different tier of power than us. He had to lower his reiatsu level for us to sense him. My guess...well, I think both Naruto-niichan and him are on equal terms now. That's why we can't sense them. They're just in a completely different league of strength than us now."

Unohana took the news in stride. "I suppose that explanation will have to do for now." She turned towards the survivors who were slowly heading towards the exit that a weakened Rangiku was raising up. "It appears we will have to place our trust in Uzumaki-san for now."

ooOoo

Aizen's jaw cracked as he went rocketing towards the ground. He twisted in midair before landing on his feet and leaping into the air once more. His blade clashed with Naruto, sparks blazing as the two battled for dominance.

Four of Naruto's tails lashed out while the blond took hold of Aizen's other hand. The transformed Shinigami surprised Naruto, however, when he disappeared in a burst of light before teleporting onto a nearby street lamp.

"That's a new trick..." Naruto grumbled.

Aizen faded from view, reappearing directly in front of Naruto. The Arrancar caught the blade by its edge with one hand, blood dripping down his arm. A foot smashed into his stomach, causing the vulpine Arrancar to double over before a fist smashed into his right cheek.

Naruto curled into a ball as he smashed into the ruins of the fake Karakura Town, dulling the damage received from the impact. He got onto his feet and ducked as Kyoka Suigetsu grazed his scalp.

"Too slow, Aizen." Naruto stated while forming a Cero at the tip of each tail. Aizen prepared to teleport just as the powerful attack was unleashed.

Aizen phased back with a scorched left arm, but within seconds it was healed thanks to the Hougyoku. His reprieve was short lived, though, for Naruto was in front of him before he had a chance to react. A _**Bala**_ smashed directly into his face, and the blond grabbed a hold of Aizen before checking him in the gut with his blades.

Aizen felt several of Naruto's powerful tails wrap around him. The blond held both hands in front of him while focusing his energy within the palms of his hands. A small orb of red light formed before spinning wildly. The energy it gave off wasn't sitting well with the detained man.

"Striking me with that much power while being this close just endangers you as well." Aizen pointed out. "This is a rather reckless action, Naruto."

"Yeah. I know." The Arrancar wasn't smiling. "Though, it's going to hurt you more than it will hurt me."

Aizen's eyes narrowed. "It won't be enough to finish me."

The spinning orb of red energy began to grow, and a wind began to pick up. "We'll see." The ball suddenly contracted, and Naruto whispered softly. "_**Tormenta**_."

ooOoo

Apache and Grimmjow stood a short distance away from the evacuating survivors, watching the awesome display of Naruto's power. The ground shook for a brief moment before a massive cyclone that was about a half a kilometer in diameter erupted into the sky. So large was the cyclone of energy that it ended up smashing into the roof of the barrier. Small, nearly transparent cracks could be seen from the impact, and they began to spiderweb around the fake Karakura Town.

"...I...can't even feel his power anymore. It's just...it's like I've lost my sense of reiatsu, but I know I haven't since I can feel the others nearby."

Grimmjow nodded in agreement. "He's going to win."

"I hope so. Otherwise we're done for."

The former Sexta snorted. "Tch, I thought you were supposed to be Naruto's faithful student. What's with you doubting him all of the sudden?" Apache didn't retort right away, which didn't go unnoticed by Grimmjow. He looked to his left to see Apache looking down, shaking a bit.

"I'm scared, Grimmjow." The Sexta wasn't ready for that response. He remained silent as she continued. "I...I always believed that Naruto was powerful, that he could anything. Now, though...now that Aizen's changed to this, I'm worried that Naruto won't be able to keep up."

"...He'll be fine."

Apache looked up, her eyes watering a bit. "How can you be so sure?"

"This is Naruto we're talking about, right?" Grimmjow inquired. "I've said it before, I'll say it again; the idiot's too damn stubborn to kick the bucket when someone like Aizen's running around."

For several moments a silence hung in the air between them, the only sounds being made were that of the distant cyclone of energy ripping through the town and the occasional crackle of thunder.

"I love him, Grimmjow."

The blue haired Arrancar felt his jaw go slack while a slightly dumbfounded look crossed his features. "Huh? Come again?"

Apache wiped her eyes. "I-I said I love him."

Grimmjow frowned, yet made no comment.

"If...if he were to die..." Apache's fists shook. "I'd probably follow right after him. I'd go out kicking and screaming, wanting to rip that bastard Aizen to shreds. I know I wouldn't stand a chance...but after feeling that loss so many times, only for him to come back and save us..." She laughed weakly. "It's weird, isn't it? Hollows aren't supposed to have hearts or care about things like feelings and emotions. Still, Naruto seems to just bring it out in those that he cares about."

"You know that he and Nel Tu were a thing way back before Harribel was the Tercera, right?"

The Fraccion nodded stiffly. "He still loves her, I guess."

"I don't want to burst your bubble, but I think Naruto's a one-woman kind of guy." The Sexta let out a growl of annoyance. "How the hell did he get so popular all of the sudden?"

Apache smiled sadly. "I'm fine with that. Just as long as I can follow him wherever he goes, I'll be happy."

The Fraccion turned to leave, and Grimmjow said he'd be with the others in a second. He watched as the cyclone faded, lightning creeping across the top of the barrier as its intensity died.

"You better come back alive, idiot..." Grimmjow then turned to help with the remaining survivors, intent on leaving the confines of the fake town.

ooOoo

A massive crater was all that remained in the aftermath of Naruto's _**Tormenta**_. What had once been concrete, steel, and rubble was now glassed over from the intense heat of the combined energy of Naruto and the Kyuubi's attack. The blond himself was breathing a little faster, and his torso and limbs had several deep cuts due to the whiplash of the high speed winds he had created. He was able to handle the actual attack fairly well, seeing as being exposed to the potent reiatsu was something he dealt with all the time. He was for the most part immune to its massive power. It helped that he was healing already, too.

On top of that, he was faring better than Aizen was.

"Gah...hah..." Aizen lay on the ground, bleeding and burnt all over his body, and his wings had been singed and torn to pieces. "That...that was impressive...but not nearly enough to defeat me, Naruto." Aizen's body was already healing, much to Naruto's chagrin.

"Go ahead and heal. I haven't even gotten started." Naruto spoke as he walked towards the rising form of Aizen. "Hell, I'd be pissed if after all you've done that was all it took to do you in."

Aizen, now fully healed thanks to the Hougyoku, smirked. "So...I hope that wasn't your best attack."

"Even if it was, I still have plenty of energy to spare, and we both know that in terms of physical strength I stand above you."

"Brute force? Is that what you're hoping will save you in the end, Naruto?"

The Arrancar was now only a few feet in front of the transformed Shinigami. His eyes burned a bright crimson while his muscles tensed under the weight they were carrying, both in the physical and spiritual energy sense. "No, but it helps."

Aizen sidestepped to the right as Naruto launched a tail forward. He spun to face the front just as Naruto's wrist blades came to impale him in the skull, Kyoka Suigetsu meeting them with equal force.

"You seem so eager to fight me, Naruto." Aizen remarked as he and Naruto pushed away from each other. "Deep down, despite being an Arrancar, you're still nothing but a monster with only the instinct to kill."

"You have no right to talk. Look at what you've become."

"I'm not surprised by your scorn for my new form." Aizen laughed. "Fear, which often leads to anger and hatred, are natural reactions to something that one cannot comprehend. Seireitei cannot understand my actions, or how I can be so powerful, so they fear me. As I strike down those that oppose me, they-"

Aizen's monologue was cut short as a fist flew towards his face. He managed to catch it, but grimaced as the pain shot through his arm.

"Shut up, Aizen."

Naruto lifted both legs and pushed off of the former Captain. Aizen skidded back several feet, but held his ground. He teleported to meet Naruto head on, and blades clashed once more. It appeared that Aizen had decided to up the intensity finally. His strikes had more power behind them, and he wasn't leaving any openings now.

_"Damn, looks like he was just messing with me. He's actually fighting for real this time."_

Naruto caught Aizen's sword with his wrist blades and pushed him back before dashing quickly and slamming an elbow into his adversary's stomach, following it up with an uppercut that dealt enough force to send not only Aizen, but several tons of metal, skyward.

Aizen grimaced as he opened his eyes, Naruto appearing above him and preparing to slam him with his tails back towards the surface. He began pumping spiritual energy into his arms. Aizen prepared to block the attack, but his body suddenly lurched, and he coughed up blood. Five tails smashed into his frame, sending him down with the help of gravity. Aizen crashed hard, bouncing three times before catching himself. He got to his feet to see his body was full of cuts once more.

"What...what is this?"

"It's the true power of _**Tormenta**_." Naruto replied, now on the ground as well. "You didn't think all that energy I released was for show, did you?" The blond gave a toothy grin as Aizen glared at him. "You see, _**Tormenta's**_ true powers lie in what it does to you from the inside. All that excess reiatsu slipped into your body, or it's still hanging in the air. The only reason you haven't noticed is because is because I've been drowning it out with what I've been using to defend myself and fight back."

Aizen suddenly felt a crushing weight in his chest. "That...can't be..."

"Yeah, that's right, Aizen. I pulled a fast one on you." Naruto opened up his right hand, and Aizen felt an intense heat build up inside him. "Let's see the Hougyoku get you out of this one."

The very air around Aizen and Naruto began to heat up as tiny particles of Naruto's spiritual energy became visible. They all began to congregate around the former Captain, as though magnetized to him. The image of Naruto smirking burned into Aizen's mind.

"No...I won't...be defeated...by a mere Hollow...I...!"

His words were drowned out as the concentrated explosion swallowed everything within several city blocks. Naruto remained in place as the heat washed over him, debris flying into the air before being vaporized. He lost sight of Aizen, but he could still feel him. Whatever the case, if he was still conscious, Aizen wasn't feeling too good at the moment.

ooOoo

"A-Akon, you better get a look at this!"

Akon was used to Rin Tsubokura's frantic tone whenever he was stationed at one of the monitors, but considering the current state of things, the acting leader of the SRDI decided the boy's outburst was worth looking into. "What is it, Rin?"

"I...I'm not sure, but...w-well, one moment that Uzumaki guy or whatever was increasing his power, the next his power just..." He tapped the screen. "He pulled an Aizen."

Akon frowned. That term had been coined by the boy not too long ago. More or less, it meant that an individual's spiritual pressure readings went so high before the computers simply stopped trying to measure. He looked down at the screen, and sure enough, the small message reading 'error' appeared next to the reiatsu readings for Naruto Uzumaki, a supposed Arrancar ally of Soul Society.

This wasn't necessarily a bad thing, however. The same thing had occurred with Aizen, and it had sent the SRDI into a mild state of panic. If the computers were unable to read their enemies' spiritual pressure, then it was almost certain that the same could be said for the actual combatants of Soul Society. The computer was designed to read energy within the planes of existence of both the mortal and spiritual realm. If this had happened, it meant that either Aizen had transcended to a whole different level of power that was unknown to Seireitei, or they were in need of software replacements. Considering that Hiyosu was adamant about keeping their technology up to date with Kurotsuchi's standards, it was safe to assume the former of the two was the likely scenario.

"Continue monitoring, Rin. We can still keep a tab on their souls at the very least. As long as they're alive, they'll show up on screen. Not to mention we have the other fighters to worry about." He turned towards Hiyosu, who was observing a separate monitor that was continually assessing the state of the actual Karakura Town. "Hiyosu, anything to report?"

"Nothing new. Though, it looks like Unohana-sama's managed to get the others out of the barrier."

Akon nodded. He had received a call from Sasakibe-fukutaichou a few minutes ago informing them that he was opening the barrier so the wounded and injured would be able to avoid getting pulled into the battle between Naruto and Aizen. From what he been told, the fight had reached the point where anyone within the fake town's limits was at risk of getting killed.

That thought sent chills down Akon's spine. For two individuals to have that much power...

"Wait...this can't be right..."

The acting leader of the SRDI turned to Rin, who was starting to tremble in his seat. Hiyosu, seemed to notice before Akon had, and was now looking over the boy's shoulder while winding the crank on the side of his head so his eye was able to get a better image of the screen.

"What's wrong?"

"...Akon, Aizen's...gone."

"...gone?"

Hiyosu confirmed Rin's report. "The computer's got no image of him."

"What about Uzumaki?"

"He's still giving us readings, but his power is still reading as an error for the computer. Maybe we should...wait..." Hiyosu leaned towards the screen before gripping Rin's chair tightly, then ran to his own chair and read the computer monitor's readings on the city. "Shit, this isn't good! Akon, the barrier's weakening!"

"What do you mean? Has something damaged the central pillar?"

"N-no, I don't know why it-"

Rin gasped before jumping out of his seat. "I've got a reading on Aizen again!"

"Reiatsu reading?"

"The computer's reading error again. Th-that, and apparently the space around him is shifting radically. He's creating instability to everything around him!"

"What about Uzumaki?"

"Still no change."

Akon grit his teeth. Truth is, they couldn't do much of anything to assist the fighters in Karakura. The most they could do was inform Seireitei if the enemy had taken down Soul Society's forces and thus allow Seireitei a last-ditch effort to stand against the seemingly unbeatable Sousuke Aizen.

"What should we do?" Rin inquired.

"We'll continue to monitor the battle. It's all we can do at this point." Akon replied as he slumped into a chair. It seemed that with every passing minute, the situation for Soul Society was becoming bleaker and bleaker. He wasn't one hundred percent sure about it, but he was willing to bet the total salary he made within a year on the end of the world following shortly after if Naruto Uzumaki were to fall in battle.

Right now, their last hope was in the Arrancar. It was almost laughable.

ooOoo

Naruto stood within the center of an even larger crater that had not too long ago been the fake Karakura's shopping district. For a few moments the Media-Espada had been worried that he was going to destroy the barrier and possibly do some serious damage to the real town below them with the sheer magnitude of the explosion.

The central pillar had held, though, much to his relief. That relief was short lived, however.

A swirling mass of purple reiatsu was now visible to Naruto. Within the center of the vortex stood a lone figure. The blond grimaced as his suspicions proved correct.

Aizen had survived the _**Tormenta**_ and was already recovering. To make matters worse for the Arrancar, the Hougyoku was not only healing his opponent, but transforming him _again_. A blue light could be seen shining from the chest of the man who had once been Aizen.

_**"Yes, Hougyoku. I understand, now. You wish to survive as well. In order for that to happen, I must evolve into a more powerful being."**_

__Naruto didn't want to find out what was happening to the twisted form that had once been Aizen. He clenched his right hand as a bright orange light began to form within it. Opening his palm up, he threw a small orb of energy towards Aizen, and quickly enveloped himself within his tails. Aizen didn't even attempt to avoid the attack.

The battleground went completely mute as Naruto was blown back by his own attack. He cracked open his eyes to see if he had managed to take out Aizen.

"Damn..." Naruto cursed as he saw the faint outline of Aizen still standing, and unharmed as far as he could tell. "Almost had the bastard, too."

The light began fading, and Naruto's expression became one akin to disgust. Aizen's face had become something resembling a black skull, and a third, vertical slit-like eye now could be seen in the center of his forehead. Feet were replaced with claws, and his right hand was completely merged with his zanpakutou. Six, sheet-like wings were now spread out, eyes on each set, watching Naruto intently. A finishing—and possibly the most disturbing addition in Naruto's opinion—touch was the Hollowesque skulls that adorned each wing. Aizen's brown hair draped all the way down the length of his back. His body still was that same stark white in color for the most part, but had anyone looked upon him for the first time, they would not have believed Sousuke Aizen to have ever been human, let alone a Soul Reaper.

"I take back what I said about you, Aizen. You haven't just abandoned what made you a Shinigami. You've spit on it and tossed aside completely." Naruto stated as he clenched his fists. Judging from his opponent's increase in power, Naruto was possibly a little weaker than him now.

It was a good thing Naruto never relied on reiatsu alone to fight.

_**"The Arrancar with a demon inside him lectures me about forsaking what made me a Soul Reaper?"**_ Aizen chuckled. _**"I won't say it again, Uzumaki. I have not abandoned what made me who I am. I have ascended past it; I've evolved, and as you can see, the Hougyoku intends for me to defeat you, no matter what the cost."**_

"Tch, still hiding behind that damn thing, huh?" Naruto glanced towards Aizen's chest, where the object of his troubles was still held in place. "We both know without that thing, you'd have been defeated way before now."

_**"Your words won't**_ _**phase me, Uzumaki. It is because of my ability to become greater that the Hougyoku's granted me this form. So, with this even newer form, I shall crush you, and destroy the last bit of hope Soul Society has of defeating me."**_

Naruto smirked. "Looks like I've got a lot riding on this fight then, huh?"

The two said nothing further. Aizen held his blade at his side before taking flight, his six wings pushing him off the ground with incredible force. Naruto bent his knees slightly before leaping forward, wrist blades growing to their maximum length.

All the while, the town of Karakura continued to slumber below, unaware of how close it was to being obliterated. Its fate was completely dependent on the outcome of a fight between two beings of incredible power. One driven to rule over all and change the very planes of existence, and the other driven to protect those that couldn't fight and preserve the delicate balance that was the world of humans and spirits.

**End of Chapter Seventeen: Er...yeah, this was LONG (x10) overdue. I'm going to blame it on a variety of things, among them being schoolwork, volunteer work for the college radio station, watching the second season of Code Geass in its entirety (wonderful anime, by the way), job hunting for this coming summer, and just a need to relax a little. Thanks to everyone who has been keeping up with this and reading. I know I'm bad about replying to reviews, but I DO read them all, so I do appreciate the thoughts you all have to offer as my readers.  
**

**So yeah, we're reaching the climax of the story here. Yeah, Aizen's going to have his funky, final fourth form in this story. I can't say I disliked it, but I do wish it had been given more time in the limelight. Aizen was a beast at that point, and I am a bit ire to admit it, but I almost liked his character towards the end of the Fake Karakura fight with Ichigo. Maybe that's just me being odd, but I'll stick to that train of thought for now.**

Also, I'd like to give my thanks to Paradox Jast for the quick beta read and the additional input on certain areas that needed touching up!

**Hope you all enjoyed this. I intend to finish this soon, so keep your eyes peeled for more. Thanks again for reading!**


	19. Unsealed

**Disclaimer: Naruto, as always, is the property of Masashi Kishimoto. Likewise, Bleach is the property of Tite Kubo. Stealing is wrong, and copyright infringement is uncool. Hence the reason why I make these disclaimers.**

**Chapter Eighteen: Unsealed**

Naruto raised up both hands in front of his face as he was hit dead-on with one of Aizen's explosive energy orbs. The blond, despite his attempt to hold ground, was rocked back before he crashed into the framework of a skyscraper. He grimaced as he slid down the steel beam, raising his head up in time to see Aizen appear in front of him.

_**"Now do you see, Naruto? I am far more powerful than you, invincible, and above all else, the holder of the Hougyoku."**_Aizen gloated._**"While I must commend you for lasting this long, I can tell that you're reaching the last bit of your strength."**_

"Man, do you ever shut up?" Naruto griped as stood up, leaping away as Aizen's blade cut the steel beam, as well as the rest of the tower, in two.

The Arrancar forced himself to continue evading as Aizen's numerous skull-like faces on his wings blasted small orbs of blue energy in his direction. He could feel the force from their impact even as he continued flying through the air, and judging from the intense light that seemed to flood the area, getting too close to anymore of those explosive blasts wouldn't bode well for him.

The Kyuubi growled within Naruto's mind. _**"We can't keep evading him, Naruto."**_

"Thanks, I wasn't aware of that." Naruto thought aloud, trying to ignore the scolding tone in his bijuu's voice.

_**"I hate to say it, but eight tails could prove to be insufficient if we want to defeat him for good."**_

"Then what do you propose?" Naruto inquired as he dipped low, a blast careening over him. "In case you haven't noticed, I haven't been given much of an opportunity to create a plan."

Kyuubi was silent for several long moments before speaking again. _**"...there is one final option. You won't like it though."**_

Naruto didn't even need an explanation. "That option's not a guarantee for victory. No way."

_**"I figured as much, but I don't think you have many other choices. Remove the-"**_

"I _just_ called forth my eighth tail! I'm not going to go and throw down my last resort like that! If I-"

Naruto was cut off as he was hit with one of Aizen's blasts and getting caught in a gigantic explosion rivaling the size of the **_Tormenta_**. Luckily for him, the explosion didn't go for as long. Opening his eyes, he groaned in pain as he struggled to get to his feet. The blast had knocked him to the massive craters from one of the previous explosions that had missed the elusive Media-Espada.

Looking up above, he could see Aizen watching him. While he couldn't really tell the man's facial expression's anymore, he was willing to bet that Aizen would be smirking if he still had his normal face.

_ **"Give up, Uzumaki. There's no hope for this battle to end in your favor."**_

Naruto coughed, not shocked to see specks of blood on his hand. He glared at the man floating above. "What...did you tell me to do...?"

**_"This battle is worthless for the both of us. You cannot beat me, and I am merely wasting time now. Give up."_** Aizen repeated, waving his hand in a casual manner.

"Give up...?" Naruto gave a low chuckle before nine orbs of red formed at the tips of his tails while his right hand began to glow with a swirling mass of spiritual energy. "You'll never make me..." His tails stiffened, pointing up towards their target while his hand drew back. **"...give up!"**

The nine **_Ceros_** shot up at Aizen before combining into a single beam. Naruto then chucked the swirling ball of energy from his hands. The mass of energy from his palms connected with Aizen around the same time as the stream of red light, and the sky was tinted a blood red for several long moments as a cloud of raw power expanded while creating a deafening roar.

The Arrancar was breathing heavily now, having expended a massive amount of his energy on both maintaining his current form while using such costly attacks on his opponent. Despite his massive reserves of power, Naruto was not an endless well of energy. Even he had limits, and he knew this.

As the crimson hue faded from the sky, Naruto watched, hoping against all hope that he had done something to the twisted creature that Aizen had become.

**_"Are you quite finished?"_**

Naruto's eyes widened as he saw Aizen's body mending whatever wounds it had sustained from the explosion. No matter what he did, Aizen just bounced back, like nothing happened. Naruto took a step back, his instincts telling him this was a hopeless battle.

**_"You can still..."_**

_"No!" _Naruto growled in protest. _"Neither of us know what will happen if I remove it."_

The fox growled in frustration. **_"You're truly a fool, Naruto. If it weren't for the circumstances at hand, I'd probably just let you die right now and wait for my resurrection in a few centuries after I perish with you."_**

****_"Look, not only is it a danger because we don't know anything about it, but there's a chance that it could be _too_ powerful. We might kill those outside of the barrier!"_

**_"Perhaps, but if we _don't_ do something about this, we'll die anyway, and that will be the end of us, Karakura, and the spiritual world!"_**

Naruto clenched his fists, unsure of what to do. **_Tormenta_** wasn't enough, and that had been one of his few trump cards he had saved. His standard techniques were doing zilch for him, and if he did manage to cause any harm to Aizen, it'd just be fixed up by the damn Hougyoku.

Aizen seemed to sense Naruto's uneasiness. **_"So, you finally understand? Took you long enough, but I suppose it's something that's hard to come to grips with."_** Aizen held his blade before him. **_"Death is something all mortals fear. Though Shinigami claim to be gods, they too are capable of death. Hollows are no different. Mortal death is merely the end of one mode of existence, resulting in another. It's an endless cycle...one that I wish to change."_**

"You're insane. Doing that would be like recreating the world as we know it! You have no right to do that!"

Aizen laughed in response. **_"It looks like you can show fear after all, Naruto. Don't worry, though. As soon as I dispose of you, I'll kill those that have left the barrier. I'll make quick work of them."_**

A lead weight settled in Naruto's stomach. Nel...Grimmjow...Apache, Harribel, Mila-Rose, Sun-Sun...Ichigo, Orihime...Shikamaru and Sakura...everyone he had come to know throughout all of his existence...

...perhaps it was the fact that Aizen had said it with such ease, or maybe it was the building pressure and desperation Naruto was facing, but something in him snapped at that moment.

Naruto's eyes shone with murder while he let out an inhuman roar. **"You son of a bitch!"**

Naruto began blasting volley upon volley of blasts at Aizen. He knew it was useless, and that he was being stupid. He didn't care though, he wanted to end this madman, and he wanted to do it _now_!

Through the haze of flashing explosions, Naruto could see the form of Aizen slowly floating through the destruction. Naruto's attacks became more desperate, blasting at a rate he hadn't though possible. Had he taken more time to notice, he would have probably been pleased to see how well he was holding onto his eight-tailed form.

Aizen was now hovering no more than several feet ahead of Naruto. _**"So...this is truly the extent of your powers, Naruto?"**_

**"Go to hell, bastard!"**

Naruto opened his mouth wide and prepared to fire a _**Cero**_, but his attack never came. Instead, Naruto felt a powerful hand grab a hold of his face before slamming him to the ground.

**"Your attacks...they're less focused. More predictable, and far less controlled."** Aizen commented with a hint of amusement in his voice. **"I told you already, Naruto. You were foolish to think you could challenge me on equal terms. This shall be your grave."**

Naruto was pulled up by Aizen and lifted into the air once more, the warped being's grip threatening to crush Naruto's throat. The Arrancar lashed out with one of his tails, only for one of Aizen's skull appendages to catch it in its teeth. Naruto tried again, only for the other five skulls to follow suit.

"A-Aizen..." Naruto ground out, lunging forward with one of his wrist blades, which was blocked by Kyoka Suigetsu before a second swipe of the blade cut his arm, delivering a deep gash that penetrated the bony armor of the blond.

The skulls let go of Naruto's tails, and began to encompass him while a blue ring formed around the blond. Naruto could feel Aizen's reiatsu beginning to increase. He planned on finishing the Media-Espada right here it seemed.

_**"Yes..."**_Aizen began. _**"This attack has enough power to end you.**__**You're aware of that."**_

Naruto's eyes widened. No. He couldn't die here. Not now. Too many were relying on him to stop this bastard! If he failed...if he gave into defeat...

The blue ring expanded before splitting into three white rings, each larger than the one before it. The largest one rose up first, with the second floating below it, and the third encircling Naruto himself. The rings began to hum while glowing with the same blue light.

Naruto couldn't help but laugh.

_**"Has it affected you that much? In your last moments of life, you're laughing?"**_ Aizen inquired while tightening his hold around the Arrancar's neck.

"I suppose this is it, huh?" Naruto wheezed. "No other way out, huh?"

_**"You're surrendering to your fate? I must admit, I wasn't expecting this."**_ The blue light from the rings began to intensify. _**"I suppose this shall make my task easier, then. Farewell, Naruto Uzumaki. You shall serve as an example for those who wish to oppose me in the future."**_

Naruto just grinned before he was swallowed up in the blue light.

_ "Oh well...I did what I could...I suppose this was going to happen either way."_

ooOoo

Sakura and Shikamaru watched what they could barely make out as the floating barrier containing the pseudo-Karakura town. Neither could actually feel anything resonating from the location, but they knew from the various explosions made that there was indeed a battle still going on.

After several minutes had passed, the explosions stopped. Shikamaru's brow furrowed. "Is it over...?"

Sakura gave a weary sigh. "I hope so. I'm practically drained of energy from all the healing I've had to do, and-"

Their conversation was cut off by a flash of blue light. The light filled the entirety of the barrier holding Karakura's replica within it.

"Wh-what is that? Hey, Sakura, what's going on?"

Sakura looked to see Ichigo walking towards them. "I don't know. The fighting seemed to stop for a while, but..." She looked up once more to the barrier. "I'm not so sure anymore. I hope that Naruto's alright."

The barrier, already damaged by Naruto's own powers earlier, began to splinter even more. The walls of the barrier began to give in before they shattered.

"What? Isn't that the barrier Urahara made?" Ichigo asked. "What's going on? Did..." His eyes widened as he watched the gigantic explosion expand. "Was that from...Naruto?"

They trio, along with the few conscious survivors, watched in silence as the clouds of fire began to fade away. Waiting, hoping that they'd get some kind of sign on whether or not the fight was over.

"Wait...is that...?" Shikamaru began, pointing to figure that was dropping through the clouds, smoke trailing behind. They hit the ground with a distant thud, the smoke still rising into the air to signal, indicating the spot where they had crashed. They felt Naruto's reiatsu suddenly, but only for the briefest of moments before it plummeted to nonexistent.

Apache was the first to voice their fears, having been able to distinguish their features. "N-Naruto..." She began to move. "Naruto!"

A figure suddenly moved in front of her, their back turned to her. "Apache-chan...don't go running ahead like that."

Apache's blinked, then took in the decidedly female figure's features. White boots, an odd coat with a holster strapped around her waist, and a familiar mask fragment resembling a helmet. "Lilinette, move, I have to go help Naruto!"

Lilinette looked over her shoulder. "Apache-chan, please. You don't stand a chance. Not even Stark and I did when we worked together."

Apache growled in anger before walking ahead so that she could face Lilinette directly. "You mean we should just give up?" The Fraccion grabbed a hold of the youthful Arrancar's jacket. "No way in hell will I do that!"

Lilinette's eyes narrowed before she too grabbed a hold of Apache's collar. "Will you listen to me? Trying to stop Aizen would be suicide right now!"

"Then what do you propose we do, huh?"

"I..." Lilinette's head hung in despair. "I don't know. We're just not strong enough to stop him."

"So what?"

The girls looked to Ichigo, who was gripping Tensa Zangetsu tightly. "Kurosaki-san..."

Ichigo looked to Lilinette. "Who cares if he's stronger than us? We have to do whatever we can, right? If Aizen wins this battle, its over anyway. We may as well put up a final fight."

"But..."

"I believe Kurosaki-san brings up a valid point."

Now everyone was facing towards none other than Captain Unohana. She placed one hand over the blade at her waist, a look of reluctance on her face.

"U-Unohana-taichou..." Sakura began. "What...do you mean _you're_ going to fight?"

Unohana nodded once. "As the highest ranking officer and sole captain capable of fighting, I have no choice. Matsumoto, Isane, Sakura, I'm placing you three in charge in my absence. If...if things become dire, you are to open a Senkaimon and get as many as you can back to Soul Society. Understood?"

"Unohana-taichou, but-"

"Isane," Unohana's voice was quiet, yet firm. "That's an order."

Isane paused before bowing her head. "Yes...taichou."

Unohana looked to the few still standing: Ichigo, Grimmjow, Apache, Lilinette, Mila-Rose, Sun-Sun, Shikamaru, Rukia, Uryuu, and Chad. Most of them had stayed back, knowing they couldn't put up much of a fight against the enemy anymore, but it was their only chance. The rest of the captains, Vizards, and the other Shinigami were either too weakened to fight, unconscious, or simply not capable of intense combat, as was the case with Orihime.

Grimmjow took a look at the small group and voiced his thoughts. "Shit. You mean _this_ is it for our forces?"

"Not quite..."

The group turned back to see Neliel rising up, sword in her hand. Off to the side was Orihime, smiling a little as she watched the former Tercera walk towards them. She stumbled a bit, but managed to right herself.

"Neliel-san..." Sun-Sun began. "You should be-"

Nel waved a hand. "I'm fine...just...need a moment." She gave a slow nod to Orihime. "Thank you, Orihime. How's Harribel holding up?"

Orihime looked behind her to the recovering Tercera. Harribel looked to the others from behind the yellow bubble and smiled slightly. "I'll be with you all as soon as I can."

_** "There will be no need to worry about that. You'll perish together right now."**_

Everyone froze in place as they heard the twisted voice of Sousuke Aizen. Unohana looked up suddenly, sword drawn. "Aizen..."

Sure enough, the monstrosity was floating above them, wings flexed out and skull appendages wriggling around, almost as if they were eager to attack. None of them could feel his reiatsu, which was both unnerving and a slight relief. The otherwise crushing weight of Aizen's reiatsu wasn't affecting them as long as he maintained this form.

Ichigo placed a hand over his face, calling forth his Vizard powers. His mask formed differently than it had before, however. It was now like that of his berserk state when he had fought Ulquiorra with the long, pointed horns now present.

_**"Oh? Another upgrade, Ichigo?"**_

_** "Sure, I guess everyone else is changing around here. May as well go with the trend, right?"**_ The Substitute Soul Reaper replied as he brandished Tensa Zangetsu.

The others drew out their weapons while Chad's arms transformed and Uryuu formed his bow. Orihime had instinctively called forth Tsubaki, prepared to provide support for the others.

Unohana's muscles tensed slightly. "You won't win, Aizen. Even if you manage to defeat us, someone else will rise up and take you down. Someone stronger will throw you down from your throne."

_** "I'm aware of that. That's why I intend to erase Soul Society. It will wipe out a vast amount of my troubles, Unohana."**_

"You've truly become a monster, Aizen." Unohana said, a rare hint of disgust in her voice. "Prepare yourself. I will hold nothing back." The Fourth Division captain let her reiatsu explode, catching the others by surprise. A chilling edge could be seen in the kindhearted woman's usually calm and warm expression.

_**"The lambs are attacking the wolf, is that it?"**_ Aizen let out a chuckle. **_"Very well, amuse me."_**

ooOoo

_"Cold..."_

_**"Damn it, wake up already."**_

_"Looks like we've got no choice, huh Kyuubi?"_

A low growl echoed all around Naruto. _**"I already told you this would happen."**_

Naruto opened his eyes, and sat up in front of the cave that he held the Kyuubi's spirit within. The paper seals hanging over the cave's overhang fluttered every time the giant fox exhaled a blast of warm air. The forest around Naruto's mindscape looked unchanged, but...

"So, how long do you think we'll have after we go through with this?"

_**"Eight minutes, and that's a very generous estimate on my part."**_

Naruto laughed weakly. "Damn, burning as bright as possible for a few minutes, huh?" The blond chuckled. "Alright...let's do this."

Kyuubi's eyes glowed while the symbols inscribed on the seals began to turn red. Naruto lifted himself off the ground and hovered in front of the main seal that held back the demon fox's power from reaching full capacity.

_**"I trust I don't need to explain that you can't afford to waste time once you remove the seal, right?"**_

"Yep. I'm aware." Naruto sighed, his hand grabbing a hold of the slip of paper. For a few moments, he held his breath. Closing his eyes, he thought about all the different reasons he was going to do this.

To protect Karakura. To protect Nel, Grimmjow, Harribel, and all the other Arrancar that made up his family. To avenge Stark, Barragan, and all the Arrancar who had fought and died in some way or another because of Aizen. To protect Soul Society, and the Shinigami who he had come to know.

To protect the future of the mortal and spiritual world.

Naruto's eyes snapped open, now flooded with crimson. He tugged on the seal, and removed it from it's spot on the cave.

Then, all hell broke loose.

ooOoo

Aizen was about to make his move, intent on crushing Unohana before she could even attempt to strike, but he felt a tingling sensation in the back of his mind. He turned back towards the spot where Naruto had fallen not too long ago. His reiatsu had bottomed out, he was _sure_ of it.

If that was the case, why was there a sudden pillar of dark red light rising out of a massive pile of rubble?

"Ravage...!"

_**"Impossible..."**_

"...Rey de Zorros!"

There was no explosion, no blast of heat, or any other sign that Naruto had called forth his _**Resurrección**_. The pillar of light remained shooting up to the sky above, and several long moments passed. No one, not even Aizen, moved from their spot, all transfixed on the red column of it felt like the world was cut off from sound for a few long moments. The column of light vanished as a silent rumble was felt to those who were on the ground.

Aizen didn't have to wait long for the source of power to reveal itself. A single figure could be seen rising from the column of red light, glowing with a coating of reiatsu that seemed to be made of flames. The Arrancar looked worse for wear, his white vest now tattered and being held together by a few threads. His hair was singed in several spots, and he was sporting a few deep cuts and burn marks across his body. All in all, the blond looked to be on the last legs of his strength.

Still, Aizen had an unshakable feeling telling him that he was in danger. He didn't know why, but...

"Primer cola..."

A single tail formed around Naruto while the flame like aura took the form of what appeared to be an animal of sorts.

_**"The Kyuubi...?"**_ Aizen watched as Naruto's reiatsu began to rise at a steady rate.

"Segunda cola..." Naruto's tail of reiatsu split once, and his spiritual pressure seemed to double at that point.

"Tercer cola...cuarta cola..." A third and fourth tail appeared, and Naruto's plated armor began to form while bony spines sprouted out of his now solidified tails of flesh and bone. He grit his teeth as the wrist blades burst forth from his arms, and spikes sprouted from his knee caps. "Quinta...cola..."

The blond coughed as blood came out of his mouth, dribbling down his chin as he kept his eyes locked with Aizen.

"Sexta...cola..." Naruto's armor gained several more spines while his skull helmet became more solid, the lower jaw forming to his own skin. Naruto began to breath heavily as he willed his body to keep going.

Aizen had enough, though. _**"Why won't you just stay down?"**_ One of the skull appendages spit out a blue orb, which made its way towards Naruto. The blond's eyes widened before he raised both palms, and the orb suddenly slowed down. He focused his power into the sphere before throwing it upwards suddenly. Several seconds passed before it exploded, rocking the town below while hundreds of windows cracked and car alarms went off.

"Séptima cola..." Naruto hissed as his eyes began glowing brightly, his canines elongating. "Octava cola..." Musculature began to form, integrating itself with the bony plating of Naruto's hierro. By now, Naruto was coughing heavily, blood spattering his chest.

Eight tails waved behind the blond now. His body looked like it was ready to fall apart, despite the fact he was using his _**Resurrección**_. He seemed to be having trouble breathing from the way his chest rose and fell rapidly, and his eyes, despite the crimson glow, were a little glazed over.

Naruto raised a limp hand, and a flicker of orange flame appeared in front of his open palm. He looked to it and smiled as the flames took the shape of a rectangle. Within the flames' center was the glowing words for 'seal'. Naruto gripped the seal made of flames, and pulled it down from whatever it was stuck to.

Several seconds past. The flames disappeared suddenly, and Naruto's head drooped while his body went slack once more. For a moment, it seemed as though he was unconscious, or worse. Aizen began to move towards the floating body at a cautious pace when he suddenly stopped.

"...Novena cola..."

Aizen was blown back by a sudden blaze of reiatsu that had dwarfed anything he had felt from the blond previously. Naruto's armor disintegrated within the flames while his skin began glowing a golden hue. Strange markings made of light began to circle around him as his body began to move again.

"H-he removed the seal..." Sakura whispered in awe. "Naruto...did he...?"

His now golden aura morphed before it expanded, and took a new form. Nine tails, accompanied with a large, animal-like body that dwarfed the Arrancar's own frame, were now visible. Two red eyes formed on what appeared the head, and looked to Aizen. A flaming maw opened up before eliciting a roar that shook all those within the town of Karakura to the very core.

Aizen glared at the blond before him, then looked to his arm fused to his blade. It was...shaking? No...why? Fear? Aizen, the holder of the Hougyoku? Afraid? Why? He had no equal, no one could stand against him!

"Aizen." Naruto began, his vest beginning to disintegrate as it flew off his shoulder before hitting the golden flames of his reiatsu. "You're finished."

It all happened too quickly. The blond disappeared, his aura vanishing with a flicker before reappearing near the group opposing Aizen. The twisted man felt pain ripple through his body before his back and sides were ripped to shreds by invisible blades. No, not invisible blades. Naruto had simply moved so fast that even Aizen hadn't noticed him attack.

_**"G-gaah!"**_ Aizen howled in pain, but his body was already attempting to heal the wounds. He was caught off guard though as four tails of the golden chakra wrapped around his body, holding him in place. Naruto didn't make any move to attack after that.

"Naruto-kun?"

The blond looked over his shoulder to see Nel approaching him. "Nel...please stay back."

Nel frowned, but complied. "Where..where did you get this power?"

Naruto gave her a ghost of a smile. "I've always had this power, Nel. I just forgot about it, and never wanted to use it..."

No one spoke for several moments, Aizen's body apparently having trouble healing properly thanks to the heavy reiatsu that was still clinging to his body.

"Why now, though? What's held you back before?" The former Tercera asked.

The Media-Espada just chuckled quietly, looking forward once more. He exhaled deeply before looking to Aizen. "Nel...I'm sorry we didn't get to spend more time together after all these years of being apart."

"Huh?" Nel blinked, caught off guard by the sudden change in subject. She smiled, despite the foreboding feeling she was getting. "Th-that's fine, Naruto. After this is over, we can-"

"I love you, Nel."

Again, the green haired woman was taken for surprise by Naruto's words. It wasn't what he said that was scaring her...it was _how_ he said it.

It sounded like the voice of a person on their deathbed.

"I love you too, Naruto." She held her sword at ready. "Let's finish Aizen and then-"

A flash of light blinded Nel, along with the remaining defenders of Karakura. She blinked several times to see a giant bubble of the same golden aura surrounding Naruto and Aizen. The former captain looked around before speaking. _**"What is this, Uzumaki?"**_

Naruto smirked with confidence, though his eyes seemed to be reflecting nothing but pain in them. "This? Heh, this is my grand finale, my final stand." Naruto's entire body began to shine again, a melodic hum emitting from his growing aura. "The coup de grâce."

Aizen's eyes widened at that. _**"No...you...you wouldn't! You'd destroy Karakura...!" **_

"Not with this little bubble around us." Naruto indicated. "My aura acts as a separate entity now, only working in sync with me when I need it to. The Kyuubi's in control of it otherwise. Luckily for me, the fox decided to go along with our plan to defeat you. I just wish using this form didn't have such a nasty side effect."

The others listened intently, being close enough to hear Naruto's voice as he spoke to Aizen.

"Side effect?" Orihime repeated. "What...what does he mean?"

"Maybe...maybe it hurts him as well." Chad suggested. "Perhaps it's so powerful that the attack causes damage-"

"No, it's worse than that."

The group looked to Harribel, who was on her feet once more. The tiniest hint of moisture was in the corner of her eyes as she looked towards Naruto.

"Harribel-sama?" Sun-Sun began. "What...what's happening, then?"

Nel beat the blond Arrancar to the answer, though. "Naruto's going to die." The group turned to the former Espada. Her head was hanging low now, her shoulders shaking. She let out a shaky breath before continuing. "Naruto...is that what you're planning?"

The blond looked back again, frowning as well. Nel looked up to him, and for several long moments they said nothing before the blond smiled. "I'm sorry."

Nel slowly began to cry. "W-why? You...you don't have to-"

Naruto just smiled. "Nel-chan, I...I can't contain all this power inside of me...I had to use it, though." He clenched his fists as he continued. "As much as it annoys me to admit it, Aizen could have done me in had I not used the ninth tail."

The Arrancar, Humans, and Shinigami all just watched as Naruto slowly lifted the bubble up into the air. The golden light began to pulse from Naruto's stomach, where the seal could be clearly seen.

"Naruto, please stop!" Nel called out. "You don't have to do this!"

"Goodbye, Nel-chan." Naruto spoke, looking down to the woman he had never been able to get over even after years of separation. He scanned over the faces of everyone present, trying to memorize every feature of his friends.

"Grimmjow...thanks for...for always being a reliable friend, and for sticking by my side until the end." He grinned. "Try to loosen up a little bit, alright? Las Noches is going to need you to help take care of it when I'm gone."

Grimmjow just frowned, though he looked more reluctant than angry. "...yeah...you got it."

The blond turned his attention to Harribel. "Harribel-chan...I..." He looked off to the side, a small frown forming. "I'm sorry I never...never gave you a chance..." He scratched his head while grinning sheepishly. "I wish I had paid more attention to you. Maybe I would have noticed the signs, heheh..."

The Tercera could only smile, nodding weakly.

"Apache...I'm so proud of you. It was an honor to be your tutor all these years. That goes for you two as well." He looked over to Mila-Rose and Sun-Sun. "All three of you have such potential. Follow your dreams, and don't ever sell yourselves short. Alright?"

Apache, who was currently shedding tears, gave a stiff nod. "R-right, Naruto-sensei."

Mila and Sun-Sun gave nods as well, afraid to speak unless their voices crack from crying.

Sakura and Shikamaru each shared looks with the blond. He gave a fox-like smile. "Heheh, I still can't believe the luck I have, getting so see you two again. I'm happy that you've both managed to become Shinigami. I'm...glad that people like you are in charge of protecting the mortal realm. I can do this without regrets knowing that you two are around."

Sakura wiped her eyes, trying to stay strong. "Baka..." She laughed weakly.

Shikamaru was also fighting back tears. "We'll both continue to do our best, Naruto."

"I know." The Arrancar replied. He glanced over to Ichigo, that grin still on his face. "Kurosaki...don't slack off on your training, alright? You're something else, kid. I mean it. I honestly can't put a peg on where you stand. That says a lot. You can become one of the strongest Shinigami Seireitei has someday. Don't forget that."

"Yeah..." Ichigo, having removed his mask, was smiling. "Thanks...for protecting Karakura."

"You got it. Just don't forget; you're in charge of this place now." Naruto answered.

Silence once again hung in the air, aside from the occasional grunting from Aizen as he struggled to free himself from Naruto's grip._** "You can't kill me, Uzumaki. I'm immortal...the Hougyoku won't allow me to-"**_

Aizen's words were cut off as he felt his mask begin to chip. His wings began to go limp, and he felt his strength leave him suddenly. Looking down to his arms, he noticed his hierro-like skin beginning to crack. A panicked look crossed over his face as he watched shards of his shell fall from his body, only to disintegrate within Naruto's bubble.

"Huh...I was right."

Aizen, who's body was beginning to regress to it's former state, glared at the Arrancar. _**"Right about what?"**_

Naruto pointed to Aizen's chest. "That."

Aizen followed Naruto's gaze, and his breath caught in his throat. The Hougyoku...it was...

"**Where i**s it?" Aizen's voice began to lose it's animalistic edge. "The Hougyoku, where is it?"

"Right here."

Resting in the palm of Naruto's right hand was none other than the Hougyoku. It glowed with that same unnatural hue, though a bit more subdued than before when it was embedded in the chest of Aizen. "H-how did you get that? When?"

"You said it yourself. It grants the wishes of those with a strong enough will. My wish was to simply take it from you, and destroy it in the process."

"It...it would never allow that to happen! It's own will would stop-"

The Media-Espada wrapped his fingers around the small object while shaking his head. "Yes, but it realized how futile it would be to resist. With my current power, and the strength of my will to defeat you and it as well, the Hougyoku realized it stood no chance. I would find a way to win, no matter what."

Aizen's face contorted into a vicious grimace while he glared daggers at the Arrancar. "Damn you, Uzumaki! Damn you! I can't possibly lose to you! You're nothing but a damned Hollow! I _gave_ you power! I command the Hougyoku!"

"Not anymore." Naruto ground out. He held onto the glowing orb, which began to fracture before it broke apart into hundreds of tiny fragments. Said fragments began to fade away into particles of spiritual energy before getting swallowed within the raging fires of Naruto's reiatsu.

The former captain felt his chest tighten as he watched the last fragments of the Hougyoku vanish. "N-no...no! You fool! Do you realize what you have done?"

"Yeah, that was intentional." Naruto replied.

"You've destroyed the one thing that can help take down the Soul King! That was my one chance to remove that damned thing from Soul Society!" Aizen roared. Gone was the third eye, the wings, the claws, and the skeletal face. Naruto now simply held a man who's powers were somewhere between Hollow and Shinigami. Not quite Vizard, and not quite Arrancar.

In an ironic twist of fate, Aizen had fallen from power just as quickly as he had risen.

"It's sad, almost. You were a powerful man, Aizen. A bit ruthless, and at times terrifying, but still...I held _some_ respect for you. When you told me of your plan to use human hostages like Orihime...when you told me of your plan to eliminate Soul Society...I knew I couldn't follow you."

"You'd rather sit in this stagnant world, is that it?" Aizen growled. "I would expect someone of your power to want to improve it! Change it, for whatever you see fit! How can you stand to live in the position you have right now? Subjugated by the will of an entity that hovers over the world of souls without ever involving itself!" Aizen's voice rose with every word he spoke. "You're a coward, Uzumaki! A lowly dog who bows his head with his tail between his legs!" He managed to wrench a hand free, only for a fifth tail to wrap around it. "I won't be held down by the whims of that thing, the Soul King!"

Naruto simply shook his head. "If I decided to destroy the Soul King, then I'd end up destroying the natural order of the spiritual realm, Aizen. That would affect Shinigami and Hollow alike. The world would be thrown off balance, and become engulfed in chaos."

"Not if I had the control!"

"Aizen, I'd rather die than let you have control, which is precisely the reason why we're in this predicament."

Naruto's seal began to fade as his body slowly broke apart, spiritual particle by spiritual particle. He gave one final look to the group behind him. His crimson eyes locked with Nel's hazel brown. He raised up a hand, as though reaching out to her. Nel did likewise, body racking with sobs.

"Naruto-kun...I..." She watched as several tiny beads of light circled around her before melting into her own body. She didn't know if she was supposed to feel anything different, but part of her knew it was Naruto's way of trying to leave a portion of himself with her, if only for the sentimental value of it.

The blond simply nodded. "I love you too, Nel-chan."

There was a bright flash. Nel's eyes couldn't see, but she continued to look on. She felt the incredible force of Naruto's reiatsu crash down upon her, though it wasn't an oppressive feeling. In fact, the feeling was growing weaker. Naruto was fading from her senses.

Fading...

"Naruto..."

The Arrancar...no...the man...who had managed to make her feel loved in a way she had never felt before was leaving her, again. The man who's selfless actions at this very moment were saving the world from destruction.

The man who she would never see again.

"Naruto!"

She made to move forward, only to feel two powerful arms grab a hold of her torso. She fought, despite her still weakened state. "Let me go! No!" She elbowed her captor, trying to free herself desperately. "Naruto! Let me go, Naruto's going to-!"

"Nel, stop already!" It was Grimmjow. She stopped as she felt the Sexta's grip tighten. "I want to stop him just as much as you do, but..." He cursed under his breath, his voice beginning to shake. "This...this is the only chance we have of stopping Aizen for good."

"It's not...fair..." Nel choked out, sobs racking her body as she gave up her struggle, too exhausted to continue.

"I know." Grimmjow agreed, his hands trembling as he watched the scene unfolding before him. The blinding light had begun to fill the entire bubble of reiatsu Naruto had made, and was now floating upward while expanding.

ooOoo

Within the glowing reiatsu-bubble, Aizen could feel himself being shredded apart by the otherworldly power of the Kyuubi and Naruto's combined spiritual energy. The traitorous captain let out a scream as pain seared through every fiber of his body.

Eventually his screams were drowned out as the roaring flames consumed him. As quickly as it came, the pain suddenly vanished. _"So...this is how I am to die?" _Aizen thought. _"A death dealt by the hands of an Arrancar that houses a ancient container of spiritual energy?"_

He felt his skin being peeled away, then muscle, and finally bone.

_ "To think, I had prepared to take on the mightiest of captains...only to be killed by a subordinate I thought I had complete control over..." _Aizen's very essence was engulfed within the golden flames, disintegrating into ashes, dust, and then nothingness.

ooOoo

Naruto grit his teeth, his body no longer able to control his power. He had stuck around longer than he should have, and he knew it. Now he was paying the price for drawing upon the full power of all nine tails of his _**Resurrección**_.

_"I guess this is it..."_ Naruto thought with a strained smile. He felt the flames began to engulf him as well. He looked to see his arms disappearing. It was surreal, watching his body fade away while he was still alive.

Despite the pain, and despite the fact he was dying, he was happy. Reluctant, yes, but happy nonetheless. Soul Society would be safe from Aizen. Karakura, as well as the rest of the human world, wouldn't be ruled by Aizen. Most importantly, though, Las Noches, and all of his family and friends, would survive, and live to see another day.

_ "This...this is good. A fitting death for the hero at the end of a battle, heheh..."_

Naruto closed his eyes as he continued laughing. He let his thoughts wander to everyone he was leaving behind. He wondered how Las Noches would fair. Harribel and Nel would be able to take care of things, and he could trust Grimmjow to protect everyone. Ulquiorra wasn't that bad of a guy either, so Naruto trusted him. He just hoped everyone wouldn't be sad for too long with him gone.

As for Karakura and Soul Society...well, Ichigo was a tough kid. He had a ways to go before he discovered his true potential, but he he was still strong. Sakura and Shikamaru were Shinigami too, so he was content with them helping run things on the other side.

"Ashes to ashes...haha..." Naruto managed to rasp out as he felt his body's chest burn away. "Goodbye...everyone."

With that, the Media-Espada, the Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi no Youko, the being who saved the mortal and spiritual realms, vanished in a blaze of glory.

ooOoo

Harribel wasn't sure how much time had passed before she got back onto her feet and took in the surroundings. There was still a soft wind blowing from the explosion Naruto had made in his final act to stop Aizen. She couldn't help but let out a soft chuckle.

It was so much like him. Flashy, powerful, and left an you with an impression long after it was over. In the end, Naruto had gone out with a bang. As sad as it was for him to be gone, she supposed he would have liked no better ending. Protecting them had been something he had always lived for, and in the end, he had done just that.

"Harribel-san?"

The Espada looked over her shoulder to see Unohana standing before her. She gave a respectful nod to the captain, which was returned in kind. "Unohana-san...I thank you for healing us, even though we are not among your own forces."

"That was what I wished to talk to you about, actually." Unohana began. "I was hoping we could form an alliance of sorts. Despite our different origins...Soul Society and Las Noches could come together and form a union that would benefit both sides as well as the human world."

The blond Espada raised an eyebrow. "I...that could be arranged, yes...I think that would be wonderful."

Unohana smiled. "I'm sorry for the loss of your friend. Uzumaki was a true hero, and has shown all of us that kindness and sacrifice are not something that is limited to only certain groups of beings. On behalf of Seireitei, I thank you and your allies for the help you've given us."

"Think nothing of it. Aizen had to be stopped, and despite our origins as Hollows, we're not all hellbent on controlling the spiritual realms and devouring souls."

Unohana gave a final nod before walking towards the wounded. Harribel let out a soft sigh before looking up once more to the sky.

_"Goodbye, Naruto..."_

ooOoo

Grimmjow sat on a upturned block of cement, idly rolling a rock with his foot. He was pissed. Pissed off at Naruto for doing something so...so...

"Stupid bastard..." Grimmjow grumbled. Deep down though, he knew that he couldn't be angry with Naruto. He just wished that his long time friend, sparring partner, and brother in all but blood were still alive. Now that he was gone, he wasn't sure what who he had to relate to anymore. Naruto had been the one chain holding him to Las Noches, and with that chain severed...

"Grimmjow?"

The Sexta Espada looked up to see the teary-eyed yet smiling face of Orihime. "Hn? What?"

Orihime wordlessly bent down to be eye-level with him before gently wrapping her arms around him. "It's alright to feel upset, you know. You don't have to hide it. You have friends here."

Grimmjow initially wanted to push her away. Sure, she was cute, and strong in her own way, but he didn't need sympathy!

For some reason or another though, he felt his arms tentatively embrace her while he pulled her ever so closer to him. He let out a shaky breath, but refused to shed tears. Naruto wouldn't have wanted that. "Thanks...Orihime."

Orihime only held him tighter while continuing to breath softly.

Perhaps Grimmjow could find a new reason to to exist after all.

ooOoo

Apache was a bit surprised to find herself being held in the arms of Mila-Rose of all people. Sure, they were friends and comrades, but they had never been what one would call close to the point of being comfortable in such a position. Right now though, the young Arrancar needed this.

"He...really is gone, isn't he?"

Mila herself was an emotional wreck. Naruto's death had been as painful as it had been sudden to all of the Espada. Hell, even Ulquiorra looked more depressed than he usually was.

"I..." Mila sighed before loosening her grip a bit. "Yeah...I guess he is..."

Apache looked down before clenching her fist. She glanced at the chakram on her wrists, then unclenched her fists. She slowly unlatched herself from Mila-Rose before standing up.

"I'm the pupil of Naruto Uzumaki..." She stated quietly, though it was clear there was pride in her voice. "Even if he's gone, I won't stop carrying on what he taught me. I'll just have to become stronger to make up for the gap he left." She looked down to her friend and smiled a little. "Don't you think so, Mila? Sun-Sun, you, and I...we all were taught under him and Harribel, two of the strongest Arrancar in Las Noches. I think it's time we start showing that."

Mila couldn't help but smile as well while wiping her eyes. "Yeah, you're right. Naruto wouldn't have wanted us to be moping around like this forever." She got to her feet and smirked. "Though, I'm still pretty certain that you'll need to work on your _**Resurrección's**_ appearance if you want to _look_ powerful..."

Apache's eyebrow twitched. "H-hey, shut up! My _**Resurrección**_ is just fine how it is!"

ooOoo

Nel had watched with bleary, tear-flooded eyes as the distant ball of flames and reiatsu exploded, clearing away the clouds within the area and washing the city in a wave of heat for several moments. Nearby car alarms had gone off while power line transformers exploded within a five mile radius.

The next several minutes didn't really register to the former Tercera. She gave a nod when Grimmjow had ushered her to the ground below. She made no audible comments when Orihime had spoken to her, just nodded and accepted the girl's hugs and kind words of comfort, whatever they may have been.

From what she understood, Unohana was to take the rest of the Soul Reaper forces back to Seireitei so that they could rest while the SRDI made the proper repairs on Karakura. Harribel, speaking on behalf of Las Noches' forces, replied by stating that she would do the same. The two women also hammered out a date to meet and discuss about making peace between the Arrancar and Soul Society.

Nel simply stood, looking up to the cloudless spot where Naruto had last been. She never felt his reiatsu vanish, but she felt an emptiness in her heart.

Her heart...

She chuckled. Arrancar supposedly don't have hearts. That's what the hole represented. Still, Naruto had disproved that logic time and time again. With him gone now, though...

"Neliel-sama...?"

The green haired beauty turned to find Sun-Sun standing awkwardly, eyes red and puffy. "Sun-Sun...right?"

"Yes...I...well, I found this over in that pile of rubble. It looks like it was Naruto's. I thought that...well, I believed that you'd want it."

Nel's eyes widened as Sun-Sun drew from her sleeves the shattered remnants of Rey de Zorros. The handle was still intact, but the steel had been broken a few inches from the blade's tsuba. The older Arrancar wordlessly took the broken sword, giving the Fraccion a grateful nod while fresh tears poured down her cheeks. Sun-Sun merely smiled while walking back to her comrades.

The former Tercera spent several long moments by herself after that, watching the sky above. She would move on. Naruto would have wanted that, and she knew it. She just hoped Pesche and Dondochakka would be able to cope with this as well. It would take some time, and the wounds would probably never fully heal. Naruto had opened her eyes up to a world of joy and showed her that no matter what, one could love and give love in return.

Naruto had become an example of what a true Arrancar could be. Selfless, brave, generous, and above all else, kind.

"Las Noches..." Nel whispered while dropping her gaze to Naruto's sword. "...I'll protect them, Naruto-kun."

Holding the broken zanpakutou close to her chest, Nel glanced up to the sky once more. _"Naruto-kun...I'll make you proud. I'll make Las Noches into the kind of place you always wanted it to be. I promise."_

**End of Chapter Eighteen: So ends the story...just kidding. There's an EPILOGUE left, and I highly recommend reading it once it's posted. Things have been busy as of late, but I HAVE been working a bit on it already. I'm currently making it into two parts. Why two parts? Eh, you'll have to wait and see.  
**

**Oh, on a sidenote...I don't plan on going into the arcs after the defeat of Aizen in canon. So yeah, to those of you curious with me continuing this into future arcs, there's your answer. Sorry if I've disappointed any of you, but that's just my decision.**

**Other than that, I thank every single one of you who have stuck with this story so far. Again, the epilogue will be the true ending, so I strongly urge you keep your eyes open for it. Thanks again to all of you, and to Paradox Jast, the best beta-reader I could have asked for in regards to this piece!**


End file.
